O Diabo Veste Armani
by Vie.sz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO . Bella se torna assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen editor chefe da maior revista de moda, controlado por um homem. Qual é o segredo de Edward? O passado de Bella virá para perseguí-la? Inspirada pelo filme O Diabo Veste Prada. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Conheça o Chefe

**É uma fic traduzida. A original pertence a addicted-to-romione-bedward.**

**Espero que vocês gostem:DD**

**_Disclaimer: _nada relacionado a Twilight pertence a mim ou a addicted-to-romione-bedward.**

* * *

Eu estava dormindo pacificamente, quando senti alguma coisa me lambendo. De novo não! Será que um dia esse cachorro vai aprender o significado de 'não lamber', acho que não. Meu pequeno Labrador Retriever preto estava na minha cama, em cima de mim, lambendo meu rosto. Perfeito! Eu me lembro quando Alice trouxe ele, ele era tão pequeno. Colocamos um laço nele, coitado do cachorro. Agora, claro, com 13 semanas ele é mais do que problema. Você quer saber o nome dele? Bom, o nome dele é... isso é estúpido. Eu sinto falta do meu ex-amigo, se é que essa palavra existe. Bom essa beleza tem dois nomes, na verdade. Jake ou, quando ele não está se comportando, Besta. Eu prefiro Jake. Eu juro que ele tem um despertador na cabeça! Todos os dias ele me acorda às seis da manhã.

Hoje é importante, hoje começo no meu novo emprego. Ai! Droga! Pra que eu fui me inscrever. Eu nunca jogo verdade ou desafio, e peço desafio de novo, especialmente quando estou bêbada. E se ele me perguntar como eu escolhi trabalhar aqui? Eu consigo até imaginar a conversa:

-Bom dia, srta. Swan.

-Bom dia,bonitão. -droga, eu já estraguei tudo, eu tenho que me corrigir.- Quer dizer, Sr. Cullen.

-O que te trouxe aqui? Nós trabalhamos apenas com profissionais!

-Olha, meus amigos me desafiaram a me inscrever, enquanto eu estava bêbada, e eu fiz isso pois eu tenho a maior queda por você!

-Muito bem, então. –o que eu vou fazer???

_You are just my fantasy boy  
I made you up, you are my toy  
And I found you as a dream inside my head  
Your eyes are like a mystic dream  
The deepest blue I've ever seen  
You're a mixture of a new man and machine_

**[Você é minha fantasia/Eu te inventei, você é meu brinquedo/E eu te encontrei como um sonho em minha mente/Seus olhos são como um sonho místico /O azul mais profundo que eu já vi/Você é uma mistura de um homem novo e máquina]**

Verde, não azul. Ah, e onde está esse celular?

-Brigada, garoto. -eu disse para Jake, que trouxe meu celular. Alice, quem mais seria tão cedo?- Oi.

-Finalmente! Eu pensei que você ainda estava dormindo.

-Sem chance, com a Besta aqui! –eu respondi acariciando Jake entre as orelhas.

-Então, você vai abrir a porta pra mim e deixar eu te vestir? –eu posso dizer que ela estava animada com a idéia.

Eu fui, então, abrir a porta.

-Bella, vai ser maravilhoso! Eu tenho as coisas perfeitas para você! –ela disse, mostrando uma sacola. De novo não!

-Alice, porque você não me deixa vestir minhas próprias roupas?

-Suas? Você quer dizer: suas camisetas, calças jeans e All-Stars? É isso que você quer vestir?

-Hum… eu _tenho_ uma saia!

Alice bufou e me mandou para meu quarto, para começar o _makeover_.

-Oi, garoto. –ela se abaixou para brincar com Jake.- Vá se vestir, eu quero ver como fica.

Eu comecei a desdobrar as roupas e derrubei a blusa:

-NÃO! Isso aqui está gritando 'sem sutiã'!

-É, você não precisa de um com essa roupa. Agora, seja um bom divertimento para mim e vá se vestir.

Eu suspirei, aprendi a não desobedecer Alice faz algum tempo. Depois de me vestir tive que admitir que eu estava bem. Foi então que eu vi os saltos. Eu devo ter gemido, pois Alice me lançou um olhar nervoso.

-Estou vendo que você me quer morta! Podemos fazer isso qualquer outro dia, de uma forma _menos _dolorosa. Por favor! Sem saltos! –eu implorei.

-Sim, com esses. E se você cair, seu chefe vai te segurar! –ela sorriu para mim.

-Alice!!

-Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, eu já te disse. Eu tenho um sensação que você vai fazer alguma coisa idiota, vai entrar em pânico e alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer. O resultado vai ser, ou terrível, ou muito, muito bom.

-O que?! Por que você não me disse isso antes? Ele vai me perguntar como _eu I _me inscrevi para o emprego e eu vou ter que dizer a verdade, eu não consigo mentir... merda. Eu dis...

-CALA A BOCA! –Alice gritou,e Jake olhou para mim uma ultima vez antes de sair do quarto. Covarde!- Você vai ficar bem. –ela disse finalmente.

Antes de eu ter percebido, estava em frente ao prédio que seria minha casa, logo. Honestamente, quem aceita ser um assistente pessoal se quer uma vida normal? O letreiro estava me encarando, zombando de mim, EMC. A melhor revista de moda, dirigida por um homem, é isso. A garota da recepção me olhou de uma maneira estranha, no elevador eu tentei trabalhar minha respiração, controlá-la, eu estava hipervantilando quando cheguei ao 13º andar. Deve ser um sinal, de má sorte, ou alguma coisa assim.

-Olá, estou aqui pelo trabalho de assistente pessoal. –eu disse para a garota que estava lá, ela parecia uma boa pessoa.

-Que bom! Você chegou. Eu sou Angela.

-Bella Swan. –estendi minha mão.

-Eu tenho que te ensinar o máximo que eu conseguir hoje, é meu último dia. –ela disse descansando a mão em sua enorme barriga.

-Parabéns!

-Obrigada! O Sr. Cullen vai estar aqui lá pelas dez, então temos tempo. Ele tem uma reunião.

-Ok, o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Primeiro coloque suas coisa aqui aí veremos o que vamos fazer. –ela disse mostrando uma mesa vazia ao lado da dela.- Você atende o telefone dizendo: _'Escritório do Edward Cullen'_, então diz: _'Ele não está disponível, quer deixar um recado?', _apenas se for Esme Cullen você passa a ligação para ele atender. Entendeu? –ela perguntou solenemente.

-Sim, só passo a ligação se for de Esme Cullen.

-Ótimo! Logo a outra assistente vai estar aqui, eu também a treinei. Essas mesas não podem estar as duas vazias, uma de vocês deve estar sempre aqui! Se você for buscar café, ela deve ficar aqui, ou vice-versa. Você irá fazer tudo o que ele mandar, sem discussão e se você não entender alguma coisa, pergunte para outra pessoa. Emmett sempre ajuda, eu apresento vocês mais tarde. –ela continuou a me bombardear com coisas que eu devo fazer ou coisas que eu devo saber sobre o Sr. Cullen. Ele gostava de seu café do mesmo jeito que eu, duas colheres de açúcar e pouco leite.- E mesmo se ele pedir para você comprar de outro jeito, sempre compre seu preferido, é um teste. –ela disse.

-Nunca chegue _tão_ atrasada!! –ela começou a gritar com uma garota que parecia absorta em sua unha recentemente quebrada. –Essa é Jessica. –Angela murmurou para mim.

-Ah, oi. –Jessica disse quando finalmente nos viu.

-Esse é a Bella, vocês irão trabalhar juntas. Ah, olha ele aí! –ela disse sorrindo para o enorme homem que se aproximava. Quem era esse cara?

-Angelazinha!! –o homem disse e abraçou ela tão apertado que eu pensei que ela fosse sufocar.

-Oi ,você. A garota nova, Bella, ajude ela por aí, por favor, você sabe como ele pode ficar.

-Claro! –ele disse e veio me abraçar.

-Não... consigo...respirar!

-Desculpa. Eu sou Emmett.

-Bom te conhecer. –eu disse balançando sua mão.

O telefone começou a tocar e todos nós olhamos para ele. Angela sinalizou para que eu atendesse:

-Escritório do Sr. Cullen. –minha voz falhou.

-Olá, eu sou Samantha, da Armani. Preciso saber quando iremos levar os ternos. –eu olhei para Angela e murmurei ternos Armani.

-Diga que você ligará de volta quando o Sr. Cullen estiver aqui. –ela disse.

-Eu retorno sua ligação quando o senhor Cullen estiver aqui.

-Tá bom, tchau. –eu desliguei e inalei o ar. Uma risada estrondosa me alarmou.

-Você é tão engraçada, pequena! –Emmett me disse

-Bom saber que eu te divirto.

-Estou indo agora. Se você tiver algum problema, me ligue. Você tem meu número e todos os outros estão na mesa. –Angela disse. Nos despedimos e então ela foi embora.

-Decidi ficar com a mesa no lado oposto da de Jessica, não muito perto dela. Emmett veio e pulou na minha mesa.

-Então o que te trouxe aqui?

Merda, essa pergunta não...

-Bom, é muito ridículo. –eu disse corando.

-Parece bom, me conta, eu não vou rir. –ele disse balançando as pernas como uma criança.

-Eu estava meio bêbada, jogando verdade ou desafio e um amigo me desafiou a me inscrever, e aqui estou eu. E estou feliz, é alguma coisa pra fazer. Estu consciente que não vou ter uma vida própria, mas estou bem.

-Engraçado. Gostei da sua historia. – mostrei minha língua para ele.- Muito madura e...

Ele parou de falar, pulando da mesa e ajeitando suas roupas, e agora que eu vi que todos estavam correndo.

-O que...?

-Ele está aqui. –Emmet murmurou.

Lá estava ele. Adônis em pessoa. Perfeição em forma de homem. Seu cabelo com cor de bronze e desarrumado, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando, e Armani caiu nele como uma luva. Ele passou por todos para seu escritório, momentos depois ouvimos uma batida e um xingamento.

Olhei assustada para Emmett.

-A reunião não foi bem. Voce deveria entrar e se apresentar, e falar sobre os ternos. Talvez o acalme. Ele estava esperando pelos ternos a alguns meses. –Emmett me disse.

O que?? Eu entrar lá? Na cova do leão? Talvez eu deva terminar logo com isso.

Bati na porta e entrei, fechando ela atras de mim. O barulho o alertou e ele se virou para olhar para mim. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. Seus olhos questionavam e estavam divertidos.

-Olá, sr. Cullen. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Me inscrevi para o emprego de assistente pessoal e você aceitou. Samantha da Armani ligou e perguntou quando ela deve trazer os ternos. Posso te dar alguma coisa? Café, um calmente? –droga, eu disse isso alto.

O Sr. Cullen olhou pra mim, ainda mais divertido, seus lábios, se mexiam, tentando não sorris.

-Isabella, -ele disse meu nome cuidadosamente- ligue para Samantha e diga que Emmett vai buscar meus ternos. E sobre o café, sim, seria bom. –percebi que isso era tudo, então me virei para sair. Emmett estava lá fora olhando meu rosto cuidadosamente.

-O que ele fez? Por que você está tão pálida? –eu não tinha percebido que o sangue do meu rosto havia se esvaído. Expliquei para ele o que aconteceu lá dentro, apenas para ele ficar olhando para mim e para a porta, que tinha o Sr. Cullen atrás.

-Ele deve mesmo gostar de você. Ele ,normalmente, não aceitaria um comportamento assim. Eu vou buscar os ternos, seja uma boa menina.

-Espera, eu vou com você. Tenho que comprar o café dele. –eu disse.

Emmett me levou primeiro para a Starbucks e disse que ele me levaria de volta, depois de ir buscar os ternos. Legal da parte dele.

Decidi comprar um café pra mim também, e Emmett disse que ele também queria um, então eu comprei três cafés. Dei para ele o _Mocha_ e disse para ele correr de volta.

Quando eu voltei para o 13º todos estavam correndo e gritando uns com os outros. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Jessica deve sabar. ELA NÃO ESTAVA LÁ! Todo meu sangue saiu de meu rosto. O Sr. Cullen estava na minha mesa olhando alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ver, ele estava escrevendo alguma coisa.

-Aqui está o café, senhor. –eu disse, tentando me recompor.

-Obrigado. –ele murmurou e esticou sua mão para que eu colocasse o café ali. Eu o entreguei o café e fui sentar na minha cadeira, movimento errado! Nossas cabeças estavam a alguns centímetros de distância, meu coração se acelerou. Ele olhou para baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram, então ele se levantou e pigarreou. – Você pode vir ao meu escritório por um momento. –ele disse calmemente.

Péssimo comportamente, essa blusa indecente. Alice está morta se ele me demitir!

Depois que ele entrou, eu notei que seu café ainda estava na minha mesa, eu peguei e olhei na direção da mesa de Jessica, como se ela fosse aparecer magicamente. Entrei no escritório dele e fechei a porta. Ele já estava em sua mesa escrevendo alguma coisa furiosamente com sua testa franzida. Eu cheguei mais perto:

-Você deixou seu café na minha mesa.

Eu estava ao seu lado, ele não me viu. Aconteceu tão rápido, que eu não pude nem pensar antes de perceber o que havia acontecido. Suas mãos se mexeram rapidamente, como se dizendo _'que se dane o café'_ mas eu estava ao seu lado quando ele tocou o copo e eu o derrubei. O seu colo. Por que Alice tem que estar certa? Ele parou no meio da frase e olhou para seu colo. Eu fiz a única coisa na qual podia pensar. Peguei um lencinho e caí de joelhos e fui limpá-lo, antes que estragasse o belo tecido. Suas mãos se fecharam ao redor do meu pulso e ele balançou a cabeça. Foi então que percebi o que eu tinha feito. Eu não apenas tinha derrubado o café, mas eu também o tinha tocado LÁ! Alguém deve realmente me odiar! O tempo parou, eu estava de joelhos do lado dele, com meu pulso em sua mão, e nossos olhos no outro. Havia algo nos olhos dele que não era divertimento. Me assustou. Ele parecia perigoso. Seus olhos escureceram, de repente ele saiu do _transe_ e estava do outro lado do escritório em menos de um segundo, apertando as costas da cadeira com uma mão, e com a outro pressionando a ponte do nariz.

-Diga para a Srta. Stanley entrar. Quando ela decidir nos agraciar com sua presença. –sua voz estava grave e vazia.

Eu estraguei tudo! Ele só não vai me demitir hoje, por que Jessica estragou mais que eu, mas logo.

Jessica voltou uma hora depois.

-Entra no escritório dele. Você sabia muito bem que não deveria sair enquanto eu não estava aqui!

-O que? Mas você está aqui agora! –ela disse, o quanto idiota ela podia ser?

Não preciso dizer que ela voltou quinze minutos depois, chorando:

-Eu vou embora no fim do dia.

O resto do dia passou sem nenhum acontecimento. Jessica foi embora por volta das seis. Me senti mal por ela, ela trabalhou aqui por um mês somente, mas ela devia ter escutado.

Eram sete horas e eu me perguntava por quanto tempo eu ficaria aqui. Eu tinha que dar comida para Jake.

-Isabella, entre por favor. –uma voz educada e aveludada disse. Ok, respire fundo. Você pode fazer isso.

-Sim, senhor? –eu disse quando entrei em seu escritório.

-Eu preciso saber o que vai estar na revista mês que vem. Ligue para Kate, ela deve saber.

Eu olhei os números de telefone que Angela me deu, mas eu não achava nenhuma Kate, então eu achei o número do Emmett, liguei para ele.

-Emmett McCarthy falando.

-Oi, sou eu, Bella.

-Ah, oi.

-Escuta, você conhece alguma Kate?

-Sim, anota o número. –eu escrevi enquanto ele falava.

-Muito .

-Tchau, Bella.

-Kate Birger falando.

-Oi, aqui é Bella Swan, assistente do Sr. Cullen.

-Ai meu Deus! Ele quer saber? Mas nós acabamos de publicar o último número!

-Er, eu não sei, ele di...

-Claro, você tem que fazer o que ele pede. Eu vou tentar juntar algumas coisas e mandá-las, tudo bem?

-Tá bom.- ela desligou murmurando.

Quinze minutos depois recebi algumas paginas do que seria publicado na próxima revista. Quando eu estava prestes a entregar ao Sr. Cullen o telefone tocou.

-Escritório do Sr. Cullen.

-Olá querida, aqui é Esme. – Esme, certo, eu tenho que passar a ligação. Quando me virei para entrar no escritório, ele estava bem na minha frente com a mão estendida.

-Olá, Esme. –ele cumprimentou e depois fraziu a testa. – Eu sou sempre formal, tudo bem, com você eu não serei. –ele olhou as páginas em minha mãos e sorriu- Esme, a Rosalie é perfeita, você tinha razão. –ele fez uma careta- Claro, sempre certa, instinto materno. –houve uma pausa, eu pude dizer que ele não estava gostando do que ouvia. Instinto materno, então Esme era sua mãe. Mas quem era Rosalie? Eu o ouvi coxixar.- Sim, diga para ela que eu tambem a amo. –então ele desligou.

-Linda, você não acha? –ele disse apontando para as fotos. Ali havia uma loira vestindo _lingerie_ e com um macaco no ombro.

-Eu adoro que elas posem ao lado de animais. É mais fascinante, atraente para muitas pessoas. –ele murmurou para si mesmo.- Amanhã a noite eu quero você vestida com um traje formal às sete, aqui. Iremos para a exposição de caridade da minha mãe, e lá conheceremos a outra assistente. Você será minha primeira assistente pessoas, o que significa que se eu te ligar às três da manhã, você faz o que eu precisar. Estou sendo claro?

-Claro, senhor. –assistente pessoal! Como eu não pensei no quão pessoal é pessoal?

-Vista alguma coisa azul marinho. –ele disse absorvido na foto.

-Eu...vou.

-Você pode ir agora.

-Tchau. –com isso eu fui embora.

Dirigi pra casa mais rápido que o normal. Eu amava meu carro, um Audi S6 azul. Alice diz que é muito grande para ela, claro, tudo é muito grande para o pequeno duende.

Liguei para Alice, para que ela me ajudasse com o vestido, e depois, alimentei Jake.

Fomos fazer compras. Ahh! Achei um belo vestido, azul marinho, como ele pediu. Era bem caro, claro! Era Versace, mas Alice insistiu que me caia bem. Eu também gostei. Alice tinha ótimos descontos na Versace, afinal, ela era uma de suas designers. Que ela seja abençoada. Eu nunca pagaria tanto por esse vestido.

No dia seguinte me vesti do jeito que Alice mandou, e não discuti. Decidi fazer o café, e fui para o escritório.

Emmett estava lá jogando Paciência no meu computador, de tantas coisas pra fazer.

-Emmett!

Ele pulou assustado e fechou o jogo, olhando para mim:

-Eu fiquei entediado.

-Claro.

Eu coloquei meu café na mesa, e entrei no escritório do Sr. Cullen. Ele estava digitando alguma coisa tão rápido, que seus dedos estavam embaçados no teclado.

-Bom dia Sr. Cullen. –ele pulou exatamente como Emmett, e vi que ele começou a teclar _backspace_ e quando eu me aproximei, ele simplesmente fechou a janela. Interessante, alguma coisa que eu não devia ver?

-Bom dia Srta. Swan. –então, hoje eu era Srta. Swan, ontem eu era Isabella.- Você comprou seu vestido?

-Sim, minha amiga vai trazer mais tarde.

-Muito bem então. Nós sairemos lá pelas oito. –ele disse tomando um gole de seu café. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes.- Isso não é Starbucks!

-Não, não é. –eu disse, sem saber como ele reagiria se eu dissesse que fui em que fez.

-Onde você arranjou isso? –ele perguntou ainda parecendo enfeitiçado.

-Eu quem fez, desculpa se e...

-Não se desculpe! Esse é o melhor café que eu já tomei em toda minha vida!

-Que bom que gostou.

Eventualmente ele se recompôs e me mandou buscar para que ele pudesse ver. Fui até Emmett e nós dois escolhemos as roupas.

-Eu vou buscar os modelos, você vai na frente.

Eu olhei para meu relógio, nós ficamos lá por três horas. Era divertido conversar com Emmett.

Quando entrei no escritório do Sr. Cullen, ele parecia uma criança que havia roubado um biscoito do jarro de biscoitos. Coloquei os cabides no canto da sala e me virei para sair. Ele veio na minha direção e pegou minha mão. Eletricidade correu pelo meu corpo, e eu tenho certeza que ele tambem sentiu, pois ele soltou minha mão.

-Eu tenho que admitir, tenho vergonha de mim mesmo, mas eu não pude me conter. –ele disse com uma voz que mostrava dor.

-Hum, o que aconteceu?

-Eu peguei seu café, e era do mesmo jeito que eu bebo, eu nao pude me conter!

Eu não pude conter meu riso. E logo ele se juntou a mim, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

-Então, estou perdoado?

-Claro que sim. Emmett deve voltar logo, ele foi buscar os modelos.

-Estou aqui! Sem pânico. Eu consegui! Oi, Edward! Você sabe como irmãos podem ser, pior ainda se são gêmeos. –Emmett disse enquanto entrava.

-Eu escutei, seu babuíno! –uma linda loira, Rosalie, das fotos, disse enquanto dançava para dentro, seguida por um homem loiro que parecia querer enforcar alguém.

-Me dando apelidos, princesa?

-Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, pára com isso! –o cara loiro disse.

Sr. Cullen não pareceu alarmado com a conversa.

-Jasper, por favor, se vista primeiro. –Sr. Cullen disse.

Passamos o resto do dia assim. Por volta das seis, Alice veio trazer meu vestido e eu pedi licença.

Depois dela fazer milagres em mim, eu não parecia mais com a Bella normal e comum. Nós fomos juntas para minha mesa, onde o Sr. Cullen estava conversando com Jasper. Ele parou de falar e seu queixo caiu quando ele olhou para mim. Jasper se virou para ver o motivo de tanta comoção, e seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele não estava olhando para mim. Alice estava olhando para ele com a mesma expressão.

-Isabella, você está linda. –o Sr. Cullen murmurou para mim.

-Obrigado. –eu disse, corando.

-Podemos ir?

Assenti e me virei para Alice, dizendo que ligaria na manhã seguinte. Tenho certeza que ela não me ouviu.

A viagem de elevador foi carregada de eletricidade. Então andamos pela garagem.

-Eu dirijo, depois te trago de volta pra cá, para que você pegue seu carro.

-Tá bom.

Fomos em direção ao carro dele, que era enorme. E quando digo enorme, é enorme! Por que ele precisaria de um carro tão grande? Parecia um carro familiar.

Ele abriu a porta pra mim e me ajudou a entrar.

-É um carro bem grande. –murmurei quando vi o interior do carro, o Sr. Cullen riu baixo e olhou sério.

-É um Volvo XC7O. Vamos combinar uma coisa. –de onde veio isso?

-Claro.

-Você me chama de Edward e eu te chamo de Isabella essa noite.

-Bella. –eu disse.

-Bella, então. –meu nome soava tão bem em seus lábios.

-Então, porque você tem um carro tão grande? Eu imaginava que você tivesse um carro esporte ou alguma coisa assim. –eu perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

-Ah, eu tenho um desses também. Esse é pratico quando eu não estou trabalhando. –ele disse de forma evasiva.

-Que outro carro? –perguntei, curiosa.

-O carro esporte é um Chevrolet Camaro SS 350, 1969, e o 'normal' é um Jaguar XF. –ele disse casualmente.

Camaro e Jaguar XF? Esse Jaguar é minha obsessão, eu amava suas propagandas.

-Chega! –eu disse de repente, e bem alto.

Edward me olhou curioso e depois sorriu.

_I got a certain little girl, she's on my mind_

_No doubt about it, __she looks so fine_

_The best girl that I ever had_

_She's gonna make me feel so bad_

_Yeah, make me feel so bad_

**[Eu tenho uma certa garota, que está na minha cabeça/ Não tenho duvidas, ela é bonita/ A melhor garota que eu já tive/ Ela vai fazer eu me sentir tão mal/ Yeah, fazer eu me sentir tão mal]**

Ele cantou a primeira estrofe, olhando para mim o tempo todo.

-Uau, eu amo essa música. –eu disse.

-O melhor carro, a melhor banda, e agora, a melhor garota. –ele ligou o carro, então parou e olhou para mim.- Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito isso.

-Está tudo bem, sério. –eu o assegurei.

A melhor garota, ele disse. Eu devia estar assustada pelo fato de isso ter feito coisas ótimas ao meu coração?

Chegamos ao evento às oito e meia.

-Edward, querido! Você conseguir vir! –disse uma mulher com cabelos cor de caramel, que veio para abraçá-lo.- Você deve ser Isabella, a nova assistente. –ela disse.

-Bella. –ele disse.

-Que grosseria a minha, eu sou Esme. A mãe dele em certos sentidos. –eu sabia que ele era adotado, mas nunca pensei que ela diria isso dessa maneira. Ela olhou para Edward de uma forma estranha, como se ela não o conhecesse quando ele a corrigiu, para que ela me chamasse de Bella.- Vão ver os quadros. –ela nos disse, e se virou para os outros convidados.

Edward entrelaçou um braço com o meu e me acompanhou pelas pinturas. Nós conversamos, dividimos opiniões sobre elas. Bebemos _champagne_, um pouco demais. Eu estava me sentindo relativamente contente, agarrada a seu braço e apontando as coisas que eu gostava.

-Está na hora de conhecer sua futura colega de trabalho. –ele me disse depois de um tempo.

Fomos a uma sala mais ao fundo, onde estava um homem loiro muito bonito.

-Carlisle.

-Edward, é bom te ver, filho. –então, esse era seu pai.

-Essa é Bella, minha assistente pessoal. Esse é meu pai, Carlisle.

Nos cumprimentamos e conversamos um pouco até uma mulher com cabelo loiro avermelhado e muito bonita entrar. _Essa não é minha futura colega de trabalho_, fiquei repetindo para mim mesma.

-Bella, Edward, essa é Tanya Denali. Ela é sua secretária, ou assistente, como você às chama. –Carlisle disse delicadamente.

-Ela será a secretaria, eu tenho Bella para os demais assuntos. –ele disse com orgulho e olhando para mim. Tanya não pareceu gostar disso.

-Nos conhecemos, agora nós vamos embora. Tenho que levar Bella pra casa, ela bebeu bastante. Esteja lá, amanhã às sete. Bella te explicará tudo. Boa noite pai. –e com isso Edward me conduziu de volta para seu carro.

-Como assim, você vai me levar pra casa? E meu carro?

-A primeira coisa que eu farei pela manhã, será te levar para o trabalho, farei disso minha responsabilidade. –ele disse numa voz calma.

Ótimo, ele está bravo porque eu estou bêbada. Eu não estou bêbada, isso se chama, tonta.

-Como você sabe onde eu moro? –perguntei quando percebi que estávamos parados em frente a minha casa

-Eu sou seu chefe, você esqueceu que eu sei de tudo?

Ele saiu do carro, e quando eu pensei que ele ia embora, ele me levou até a porta, a abriu pra mim e colocou pra dentro. Jake pulou em mim, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

-Devagar. –ele murmurou.- Você tem certeza que pode cuidar de si mesma? Eu pretendia ter certeza que você iria se deitar, mas essa besta nao cala a boca. –ele disse apontando para Jake, que estava rosnando e mostrando seus dentes. Essa era a primeira vez que eu o via tão agressivo com um estranho, ou mesmo com qualquer pessoa. Ele sempre amava a todos.

-Eu vou ficar bem. Jake! Pára, por favor, ele não vai me machucar, eu não estou em perigo. –eu gritei mais alto que seus rosnados, tentando acalmá-lo.

Edward se virou para sair e eu pude jurar que o ouvi murmurando: 'Jake! Que nome estúpido para um cachorro!'.

-Boa noite, Isabella, tenha bons sonhos. –ele disse em sua voz inebriante e saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Jake ainda estava rosnando. Cachorro idiota! Minha cabeça estava latejando, tirei o vestido e me deitei.

Eu acordei, no que pareceram minutos depois, com meu celular tocando. Atendi sem ao menos olhar quem era, provavelmente Alice, de novo!

-Eu juro que posso te matar agora mesmo! Eu tive uma noite péssima! E você acabou de me acordar de um sonho maravilhoso. E sim, antes que você me pergunte, era sobre meu chefe. E se você não tem nada importante para me dizer, apenas desligue, antes que eu vá aí te matar! –eu gritei no celular.

-Eu só queria dizer que eu gostaria muito de um café _a La Bella_ e que eu estou prestes a sair para ir aí te buscar. Se for uma hora ruim, eu posso esperar. –a voz aveluda e divertida de Edward soou alto em meu ouvido. Droga, o que eu tinha dito? Meu rosto estava queimando.

-Eu... acabei de acordar, vou fazer o café.

-É obvio que você acabou de acordar. –ele disse ainda mais divertido.

Eu desliguei não sabendo mais o que dizer. Coloquei uma blusa bonita e a mesma saia do primeiro dia, e fui fazer o café. Lembrei de trancar Jake no meu quarto para ele não ficar todo frenético de novo. A campainha tocou e eu corri para atendê-la. A Bella desajeitada ficou enroscada no tapete e quando abriu a porta começou a cair. Um par de grandes e fortes braços me pegou.

-Tudo bem? –Edward perguntou devagar, e olhou em volta como se algo fosse atacá-lo. –sem a besta essa manhã? –ele parecia suspirar de alívio.

-Estou bem, e ele está trancado no meu quarto. Vamos pegar o café.

Fomos para a cozinha e esperamos a cafeteira terminar seu trabalho. Uma pancada repentina assustou nós dois. Jake entrou na cozinha e escorregou na minha frente enquanto tentava parar de correr. Ele tomou uma posição defensiva na minha frente e começou a rosnar para Edward. De novo não! Seus olhos estavam furiosos, se um cachorro pudesse ser expressivo.

-JAKE! –eu gritei para ele.

Edward se abaixou e olhou nos olhos do cachorro, tentando dizer que não ia me machucar. Isso foi o que eu pensei. Logo eu ouvi um barulho vindo do peito de Edward, foi então que percebi, Edward estava rosnando de volta! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! O calmo, frio e comportado editor da EMC estava rosnando como um animal, rosnando de volta para o meu cachorro! Eu coloquei Jake de lado, ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, e coloquei uma mão no peito de Edward.

-Ele não vai te machucar, por favor. Eu não sei porque ele está agindo assim! –Edward se acalmou e olhou envergonhado para o chão.

-Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo! Eu agi como ele. –ele apontou para Jake que ainda estava rosnando. Pegou os cafés.- Eu vou esperar no carro.

Com isso ele saiu.

-Qual é o seu problema Jake? –eu coloquei um pouco de comida na sua tigela e saí.

Por sorte no caminho não aconteceu nada. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre a corrida no elevador. Olhamos um para o outro sem dizer nada. Quando chegamos no nosso andar, ele me deixou sair primeiro. Emmett estava na minha mesa de novo e Tanya estava na dela, olhando para o tampo da mesa, tentando ignorar Emmett. Edward deixou meu café na minha mesa, cumprimentou Emmett e se virou para mim.

-Eu tenho ternos na lavanderia. Às nove, eu acho. Depois, ligue para o Newton, da Levi e pergunte quando será a sessão de fotos. E eu sinto muito por hoje de manhã, eu nao consegui me conter. –ele disse essa última coisa rindo discretamente.

-Ok, pegar os ternos e ligar para Newton da Levi. E você deve saber que nada o assusta, apenas trovões e Alice.

Emmett olhou para nó aturdido, enquanto nós riamos de uma piada interna, a qual ele não sabia.

Edward se virou foi para seu escritório, ainda rindo, sem notar Tanya, que estava queimando de raiva.

-O que foi isso? –Emmett finalmente perguntou.

-Isso é para mim saber, e você nunca descobrir!

-Bella, você deve saber sobre a reputação dele, né?

-Se você que saber, eu não estou dormindo com meu chefe. Foi apenas um pequeno incidente com Jake. –eu disse, sorrindo lembrando da cena.

-Quem é Jake? –ele perguntou, ancioso.

-Você é alguma velha fofoqueira? É meu cachorro, e isso é tudo que eu vou dizer. Eu tenho que dizer a Tanya o que fazer, ou melhor, o que não fazer, e fazer aquelas ligações, então, shoo.

-Eu já fiz o discurso pra ela, eu tenho certeza que ela ouviu, mesmo ela não tendo balançado a cabeça nem nada.

-Eu te ouvi. -ela zombou.

-Eu tenho que ir buscar os ternos. Você, não saí daqui, nem se o prédio pegar fogo, entendeu? –eu disse.

-Eu não sou mentalmente incapacitada, eu entendi. –disse Tanya.

Emmett explodiu em uma risada e me desejou sorte na lavanderia.

-Não caia na máquina.

Se ele ao menos soubesse que eu era capaz disso.

-Tina. –Edward chamou.

-Ele quer dizer você. –eu disse para Tanya enquanto pegava minha bolsa.

-Bella! –ele me chamou.

Me virei para ver o que ele queria, mas não sabia que ele estaria atrás de mim, então trombei com ele. Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

-Aqui, você achou que eu te deixaria pagar pelas minhas roupas? –ele me disse, me dando dinheiro.

Foi bom estar de novo no meu carro. Eu peguei os ternos, sem cair na máquina, como Emmett acrescentou tão delicadamente. Quando eu voltei, Edward estava gritando para alguém que eu não conseguia ver. Entrei no seu escritório e vi que ele estava gritando com Esme.

-Onde você estava?? Você tem que ter cuidado, e não me diga para cuidar dela sozinho que você e eu sabemos que eu não posso!

-Eu entrei para beber alguma coisa. Ela estava segura, eu juro.

-Aparentemente não. Em que hospital? –ele perguntou enquanto lutava para por o casaco.

-Onde Carlisle trabalha. O único lugar que eu pensei. –Esme estava chorando. Quem estava machucado?

-Pelo menos você a levou a alguém que eu confio! –ele disse como se não confiasse em Esme.

-Olá, Bella. –ela disse para mim, mas eu pude ouvir a dor em sua voz.

Edward se virou.

-Newton ligou, então você não precisa ligar. –ele me disse tentando colocar um braço na manga, e errando completamente. Eu fui ajudá-lo. Esme se sentou, nos observando. Edward foi saindo, entao se virou.- Venha comigo, eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho. –eu pensei que fosse com Esme, então me ocupei com os ternos, e ela, pensando o mesmo se colocou do lado dele.- _Você, _não, já fez estragos suficientes por hoje. Bella, por favor.

-Ah, sim. –nós saímos deixando uma Esme chocada atrás de nós.

Apenas quando chegamos em seu carro, Edward deixou as emoções tomarem controle. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele estava inclinado, abraçando o volante, seus ombros tremendo. Quando eu ouvi um suspiro, percebi que ele estava chorando. Me senti impotente, estendi meu braço para esfregar suas costas, ele se enrijeceu e então relaxou.

Ele voltou a se sentar procurando cegamente no porta-luvas por lencinhos.

-Eu gostaria que você dirigisse, eu não posso. –ele murmurou e assoou seu nariz. Assenti e nós trocamos de lugar. Ele me disse onde ir.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, ele havia se recomposto. A enfermeira perguntou onde estávamos indo, o que eu também me perguntava. Quem estava aqui? Era _ela_ que Edward disse, mas, quem?

-Carlisle, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. –eu respondi para a enfermeira. Ela nos pediu para esperar.

Edward estava calmo, mas apertando o lencinho como se ele quisesse destruí-lo.

Carlisle chegou e Edward pulou, agarrando a frente do casaco dele.

-Onde ela está? Me diga que ela está bem! –Edward disse, enquanto o balançava.

-Ela está bem, perguntando por você, como sempre. –ele respondeu calmamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele me viu.- Bella.

-Olá, eu o trouxe pra cá, ele não podia, não nesse estado.

-Ela vai entrar? –sua voz era grave.

-Sim, claro. –Edward respondeu, chocado.

Nós andamos e paramos em frente ao quarto 315.

-Eu não posso entrar, tenho outros pacientes para atender. Bella, seja forte por ele, por favor. Ele vai te explicar tudo, quando ele puder. –Carlisle me disse.

Edward abriu a porta e entrou. Eu o segui e parei abruptamente quando eu vi quem estava na cama. Como eu pude ser idiota o suficiente, pensando que ele gostaria de mim, quando _ela _estava ali?

* * *

**E ai, o que voces acharam? continuo traduzindo? deixem uma review para eu saber.  
Dependendo, em uma semana no maximo eu atualizo a fic.**

**Beijos ;***


	2. Anjo Machucado e Jake Malvado

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo.  
Espero que gostem:DD**

**_Disclaimer: _Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

Eu devia saber que pessoas como ele mantinham sua vida pessoal em segredo. Mas esse é um segredo de quatro ou cinco anos. Quem era a mãe? A garotinha parecia um anjo. Um anjo machucado. Ela tinha um pequeno ponto na testa.

Edward caiu ao seu lado, murmurando algo para ela, e acariciando sua pequena mão. Ela olhou para mim assustada e depois olhou de volta para Edward.

-Leão? –sua voz tímida me tirou da minha linha de pensamentos. Leão?

-Sim, anjo? –Edward respondeu, agora acariciando o rosto dela. Então, ele era o leão... por que não papai? Hum, crianças são estranhas.

-Quem é ela?

-Bella, vem aqui. –ele apontou para que eu sentasse na cama.- Ela é minha assistente.

-Oi. –eu disse para a garotinha, sem saber o que mais dizer. Ela parecia ainda mais em pânico.

-Ela não vai te machucar. Ela é boa. –ele disse para ela.

-Oi, Srta. Bella. Ela me disse.- Eu sou a Lizzy.

Edward olhou assustado para Lizzy. Quando olhou para mim seus olhos se abriram mais, e ele estava balançando sua cabeça como se quisesse se livrar de uma mosca.

-Bella, eu vou te contar tudo. Logo. Liz, tem alguma coisa doendo? –ele se virou para sua filha. Isso soava estranho, até em pensamento.

-Não, você sabe que eu já tive pior. –ela disse calmamente.

Eu juro, ouvi ele rosnar de novo, e murmumar uma série de profanidades, enquanto respirava fundo.

-Não pense neles, querida. Você fez a escolha certa, e eu tenho orgulho de ter estado lá.

O que estava acontecendo? Quem machucaria esse pequeno anjo?

Edward levantou e beijou sua testa.

-Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu vou estar em casa, hoje a noite. Você vai ficar comigo, eu prometo.

-Eu quero a Esme! –ela bufou.

-Nunca mais! Ela te machucou! –ele disse num tom sério.

-Foi minha culpa Leão. Eu queria subir na 'álvore', que nem a gente fez. –ela disse chorando.

-Você tentou subir numa arvore?! Liz, por que? –a voz de Edward, doida, me machucou.

-Eu tava com saudade de você. –a honestidade dela levou lágrimas aos olhos dele.

Meu celular começou a tocar.

-Desculpa. –eu murmurei.- Alô.

-Cadê você?- Tanya gemeu no telephone.

-Com o Sr. Cullen. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Fazer xixi, passar um fax pra Chanel e o mutante está aqui! –a voz irritada de Tanya disse.

-Eu volto o mais rápido que eu puder. Diga para o _Emmett _que eu vou procurá-lo quando eu voltar. –com isso eu desliguei.

Edward olhou para mim, esperando.

-Tanya. Ela não gosta de ficar sozinha lá.

-Temos que ir. Ela passou o fax para Chanel?

-Ela disse que tinha que passar, mas obviamente não pode. –Edward sorriu e assentiu, contente com o fato de que alguém estava cumprindo suas ordens, eu acho. –Liz, o Carlisle vai te levar pra minha casa. Eu vou chegar lá pelas seis, espero.

-Esme! –Liz chorou.

-Deixe ela ficar com a Esme, ela é pequena, não pode ficar sozinha. –eu disse.

-Tá bom! –ele disse, ligou para Esme e disse para ela vir e cuidar da Lizzy, até que ele chegasse em casa.- Tchau, querida.

-Tchau. –ela disse baixinho.

Quando entramos no carro eu perguntei uma coisa que estava louca para saber.

-Então, sessão de fotos da Levi, com, hum, você posando?

-É, eu. E é na sexta, me lembra mais tarde por favor. –ele disse.

-Ok.

Nós conversamos sobre isso, mas nunca sobre Lizzy. Ele me contaria quando estivesse pronto.

-Finalmente! –Tanya guinchou. Eu olhei para ela enquanto ela corria pelo corredor, em direção ao banheiro.

Edward riu enquanto entrava em seu escritório.

Liguei para Emmett para checar o que ele queria, dez minutos depois, lá estava ele.

-Você chegou! E perdeu o show! –ele disse rindo.

-Que show?

-Tanya gritando feito louco. 'Eu tenho que fazer xixi! Eu tenho que fazer xixi!' –ele disse pulando sem parar.

Eu ri para ele.

-Bom, eu estava ocupada.

A primeira semana passou sem que nada acontecesse. Sexta chagou e eu tinha que ir com ele até a sessão de fotos. Espero não babar.

Quando chegamos ao local da sessão, um cara loiro veio até Edward e puxou sua manga impacientemente.

-Vem, você está atrasado!

Ele era engraçado. Calça skinny vermelha, camisa verde e algumas calças jeans no braço esquerdo.

Eu os esperei pacientemente. Nada poderia ter me preparado para ver um Edward vestido casualmente. Uma camiseta cinza e calças jeans. Um pecado. A calça abraçava seu traseiro perfeitamente.

-Cara, que bunda você tem! –o loiro exclamou. Edward olhou assustado.

-Newton, por favor. Traga o fotografo e vamos terminar logo com isso! –Edward disse olhando para o teto, provavelmente rezando para que o loiro desaparecesse. Newton saiu.- Ele é gay, como você pode ver, e SEMPRE tenta achar alguma coisa pra dizer. É revoltante!

Eu vi outro homem entrar com Newton.

-Esse é Eric, seu fotografo. –Newton disse.

Edward posou exatamente como Eric disse, e eu senti saliva se acumulando nos cantos dos meus lábios. Ele trocou algumas calças. As ultimas, cinza e super skinny foram minha morte. Eu acho que eu cheguei a gemer, por que Edward e Newton olharam pra mim, e eu os acenei dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Newton veio perto de mim.

-Eu sou Mike.

-Bella. –eu disse sem tirar os olhos do deus que estava na minha frente.

-Ele é um pedaço de mal caminho. Quem puser as garras nele vai ter muita sorte. –ele me disse.

Eu olhei pra ele, confusa.

-Olha, bunda perfeita, abdômen perfeito, Deus, você devia ver o tanquinho dele. E os braços fortes... –ele continuou balbuciando, mas eu não escutei. Eu estava enjoada, ouvindo esse cara falar assim sobre Edward, eu não podia discordar. Eu senti até inveja dele, por ver o tanquinho.

Edward veio pra perto de mim, e colocou o terno de volta, tentando evitar o olhar de Mike.

-Vamos?

Eu não pude conter o riso antes que ele chegasse a minha boca. Peguei a mão que ele oferecera e andamos em direção à porta. Me virei para Mike.

-Você está certo. –cutuquei sua mão para que ele voltasse a andar.

Ele andou aturdido ao meu lado, mas sem soltar minha mão.

-O que foi aquilo? –ele perguntou quando chegamos na garagem.

-Eu concordando com Mike sobre um assunto. –eu disse corando.

-Não! O que ele disse dessa vez? –ele gemeu.

-Que você tem uma bunda perfeita, abdômen perfeito, e o melhor tanquinho que ele já viu, e seus braços são fortes. –eu o disse numa voz até que calma.

O caminho de volta foi quieto, com exceção de Edward xingando Mike discretamente.

-Como a Lizzy ta? –eu perguntei. Nós não conversamos sobre ela.

-Muito bem. Com Esme de novo. Eu percebi que não posso cuidar dela com a revista e todo o resto.

Percebi que não estávamos voltando para o escritório. Olhei para ele com duvida nos olhos.

-Um desvio, eu preciso pegar uma coisa em casa.

A casa dele era minha casa dos sonhos .

-Entra comigo, eu preciso da sua opinião. –ele disse. Eu o segui até um quarto grande.- Eu tenho uma reunião na segunda de manhã. Qual terno com qual camisa? –eu o ajudei a escolher.

Quando terminamos, ele me levou até a sala de estar e me indicou o sofá.

-Eu quero te contar sobre a Lizzy.

-Tudo bem, você não precisa. –eu insisti e vi a dor e a raiva em seus olhos.

-Não, eu quero e preciso, se isso vai ser a... –ele parou e respirou profundamente.- Ano passado, minha mãe ajudou um orfanato com dinheiro. Eu fui até lá, em uma festa que eles deram pela ajuda dela. Quando _eles _nos mostraram as crianças, uma garotinha venho correndo até mim e abraçou minha perna. Eu não gostava de crianças, você deve ter ouvido sobre a minha reputação com mulheres, uma criança era a ultima coisa na qual eu pensava. Eu não conseguia soltá-la da minha perna. _James_ ajudou, como ele isso. Simplesmente pegou ela no colo e a derrubou. Ela caiu, mas não chorou, o pobre anjo estava acostumado com isso. Continuamos o tour e, ele e sua esposa, _Victoria _nos falaram sobre as crianças e o demônio que aquela menininha era. Eu ouvi _Victoria _dizendo que a menina ia pagar pelo que ela fez. Bella, elas deixavam as crianças passarem fome, quando elas não se comportavam, batiam nele e sabe-se lá o que mais. Entao eu fiz a única coisa na qual eu pude pensar, eu não conseguia tirar e menininha da minha cabeça. Fui até a Sra. Cope, uma boa senhora que me ajudou a assinar os papéis para adotar a menina. Assustou a todos quando voltei lá pra fora, com a menina no meu colo e os papéis na mão. Eles vão ficar na cadeia pelo resto da vida. Eu ajudei com isso. Agora Lizzy tem uma vida normal. –ele terminou. Eu fiquei tão nervosa com aquelas pessoas, machucando as crianças.

-Quantos anos ela tem? –perguntei finalmente.

-Quatro.

-Por que alguem machucaria uma criança indefesa? –eu perguntei com raiva.

Ele se encolheu.

-Bella, faz uma semana que eu te conheço, -ótimo, aqui vamos nós, ele está bravo pelo primeiro dia.- se alguém tivesse feito o que você fez no primeiro dia, teria, literalmente voado pela minha janela. –droga...- Mas eu não podia fazer isso com você. Eu senti um impulso de te proteger. E Lizzy fez minha cabeça, sabe do que ela te chamou? –ele perguntou em voz baixa.

-Não. –eu não queria pensar na garotinha sentindo carinho por mim.

-Leoa.

-Hã? –então eu lembrei que ela o chamou de 'Leão' no hospital.

-Ela ficava me chamando de Leão, e eu perguntei por que. Ela disse que leões são fortes e protegem sua família e quem eles amam. Não posso discordar. Recentemente ela começou a me perguntar quando eu arranjaria uma leoa. –ele terminou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Parei de respirar. Eu, com ele? Ele não pode querer isso.

-O que você está me dizendo, Edward?

-Estamos atrasados, temos que voltar. Tanya vai ficar brava de novo. –ele disse e se levantou.

-Como se eu me importasse com ela! Edward, o que é isso? Você não pode negar que tem alguma coisa a mais. –eu disse apontando para nós dois.

Ele atravessou a sala e puxou minha mão.

-Vamos, a gente vai conversar.

Eu o parei de novo na porta.

-A gente vai conversar _agora._

Edward me prensou na parede. Parecia assustado.

-Não vamos coversar agora. –ele disse baixo.

Então, do nada, ele diminuiu a distancia entra nós e me beijos. Era um beijo agressivo, dentes, língua e mãos suaves em meu rosto. Ele continuou a lamber a morder meus lábios até eu precisar de ar. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, puxando-os.

-Por que você tem que ser tão deliciosa? –ele murmurou, contra meus lábios.

Eu gemi e o beijei de novo, mais devagar, aproveitando o momento.

-Bella. –ele sussurrou.

-Trabalho. –eu consegui dizer.

-Agora você quer voltar pro trabalho? –ele brincou. Pegou minha mão, entramos no carro e voltamos para o trabalho.

Eu não pude agir normalmente. Corava toda vez que atendia o telefone ou dizia seu nome.

Mais tarde ele saiu de sua sala.

-Tina, vá procurar a Rose. Diga pra ela que eu quero que ela vista o vestido vermelho, agora. Chanel.

Quando ela saiu, ele se viu pra mim e sorriu. Inclinado-se sobre minha mesa.

-O nome dela é Tanya, sabe? –eu disse devagar.

-Claro que eu sei, mas é divertido ver ela irritada. –ele disse rindo.- O que você vai fazer amanhã?

-Hum... compras, eu acho. Preciso de comida, alguem come toda a que eu compro. –pensando no meu cão faminto.

-Posso te acompanhar? –ele perguntou formalmente.- Espera, você não vai levar ele junto, vai? –agora ele estava assustado.

Comecei a rir.

-Quem diria, Edward Cullen com medo de um cachorro?

-Fica quieta, ele ainda vai me morder algum dia!

-Não, ele não vai. Eu não sei por que ele não gosta de você. Você é a primeira pessoa pra quem ele rosna. –admiti.

-Ele é o primeiro cachorro pra quem _eu _já rosnei. –ele bricou.

-A gente vai fazer compras se você quiser, mas o Jake vem junto. Eu deixo ele muito sozinho.

-Os horrores que podem acontecer no espaço fechado de um carro. –ele disse agitado.

-Claro que ele vai tentar te morder e depois arrancar sua cabeça. –eu brinquei. Claro que ele levou a sério, e se virou, branco feito papel.

-Alguma coisa errada, cara? –Emmett gritou, de trás de Edward. Ele assustou nós dois. Edward pareceu ainda mais assustado.

-Nada. –Edward acrescentou, olhando pra mim pelo canto de seu olho.

-Ah, sério, ele nunca mordeu ninguém! Ele nunca ao menos matou alguma coisa. Aquela besta idiota brinca com gatos! E você está com medo dele! –eu exclamei.

-Bom, ele me odeia. Você tem certeza que ele não vai tentar arrancar minha cabeça? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Se ele não tentar, eu vou. Eu vou dar pedaços de você pra ele comer. –eu disse nervosa.

Emmett riu.

-Isso é legal. Não sei sobre o que vocês estão falando, mas eu gosto. Posso te ajudar a cortar o chefe? –ele disse sorrindo.

Edward não pareceu gostar da brincadeira.

-Quando você tiver ume pequena besta preta rosnando pra você, você pode falar.

-E só se você rosnar de volta, você vai tirar um 10 no meu livrinho. –eu sorri para Edward, que corou. Isso é tão legal! Eu fiz Edward Cullen corar.

-Você ta falando do seu cachorro né? Você rosnou de volta pra um cachorro, senhor? –Emmett perguntou num tom profissional, como se estivesse questionando seu estado mental.

Edward bufou, virou e entrou em sua sala, batendo a porta depois de passar.

Sábado foi... interessante. Jake estava amarrado com o cinto no banco de trás, pelo amor de Deus, quem prenderia um cachorro com o cinto de segurança?!

Nós o deixamos no carro, com a janela um pouco aberta quando chegamos ao mercado. Ouvi Edward murmurar algo do tipo 'melhor deixar ele sufocar'.

Compramos o que precisávamos, e claro, ele insistiu em pagar. Quando voltamos ao carro eu prendi Jake de novo.

-Sério?! Ele não vai fazer nada! –eu disse enquanto sentava no banco da frente.

-Não vamos testar a força dele comigo. Eu gosto de todos os meus membros onde eles estão. –ele disse.

Voltamos para minha casa, deixamos Jake do lado de fora e Edward me ajudou a fazer o jantar. Comemos e depois assistimos um filme. Tudo normal até aí. Em algum momento do filme começamos a nos beijos e eu fui parar em cima dele, no sofá. Não consegui o parar, todos os meus sonhos eram sobre estar com ele. Quando senti sua mão embaixo da minha camiseta eu gemi e quebrei o encanto. Ele pulou para longe de mim e sussurrou uma desculpa. Um pouco depois ele saiu e entrou rapidamente em seu carro, para evitar Jake.

O resto do fim de semana foi normal. Alice me visitou e ficou perguntando sobre Jasper. Eu disse pra ela o que eu sabia e ela pareceu fascinada.

O mês seguinte passou rapidamente. De vez em quando, enquanto estávamos sozinhos, Edward me beijava, mas continuava a ser profissional. Estava me deixando louca! Me sentia como uma adolescente fervendo.

Então, aqui estou eu, olhando vestidos, sapatos, acessórios, ternos e tudo que deveríamos levar conosco para Nova York para um desfile. Estava tão concentrada no que eu estava fazendo que não ouvi Edward vindo atrás da minha cadeira.

-Eu gosto do amarelo claro, vai ficar ótimo na Deborah. –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu pulei e me seguirei no meu mouse.

-NUNCA mais faça isso! –eu disse num tom severo.

Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço. Eu me virei instintivamente para a mesa de Tanya, ela não estava lá.

-Eu tenho que ir à uma reunião, você vai vir na minha sala me desejar boa sorte? –ele murmurou em me pescoço.

-Meu chefe não me permite sair da mesa, enquanto a outra assistente não está aqui. –eu brinquei e ele rosnou brincando.

-Quando ela voltar então. Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, de qualquer jeito.

Eu continuei a olhar peças de roupa por mais uma hora. Tanya voltou parecendo agitada.

-Bella, eles não tem a peça nº 433! O que eu vou fazer? –ela havia ido buscar uns ternos e camisas para Edward. Ela nunca me chamou de Bella, isso não é bom.

-433? O que é? –eu disse tentando me lembrar o que era.

-Uma camisa que ele disse que queria para levar pra Nova York! –ahh, uma azul acinzentado, a que eu escolhi na verdade.

-Eu vou entrar e dizer pra ele.

-Finalmente! –Edward veio até mim e trancou a porta que estava nas minhas costas. Me pressionou contra ela e começou a me beijar. Ele tentou ser um cavalheiro mas o beijo ficou mais áspero. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e puxou minha lingua para sua boca. Quando nos separamos, estávamos os dois ofegantes.

-Tanya não achou o 433. Você tem que escolher outra camisa. –eu adverti.

-Então eu vou escolher outra. –ele disse olhando para meus lábios.

-Não, você vai se atrasar! –eu o empurrei para fora do escritório.

Depois que ele saiu, eu disse a Tanya que voltaria logo. Iria até Emmett.

-A que devo a honra? –ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Senti sua falta, Romeu. –eu disse me jogando no sofá.

-Ah, quando o chefe saí, você vem até mim?

-Tava ficando chato lá em cima com ela. –eu admiti.

Ele estava preparando alguns vestidos para uma sessão de fotos.

-O que são esses? –eu perguntei.

-São Chanel. Ótimas peças.

Estávamos rindo e brincando um com o outro quando Rosalie entrou na sala, invadindo. Ela olhou pra mim, depois se virou para Emmett.

-É verdade? Que eu vou posar ao lado de um cachorro amanha? –ela disse com veneno.

-Não faço idéia, quem te disse isso? –ele perguntou.

-Heidi, aquela vadia. Ela ouviu o Cullen dizendo isso e rindo consigo mesmo, como se fosse uma piada interna. –ela estava gritando agora. Cachorro? Piada interna? Ele não vai, vai? Não o meu Jake!

Jasper entrou , levantou minhas pernas e sentou. Ele parecia estranhamente branco, assustado e doente.

-O que aconteceu com você? –Emmett perguntou.

-Sessão de fotos da Levi. Quem colocou gays no ramo fashion?? –ele começou a mexer no seu cabelo e Emmett explodiu em uma risada, até Rosalie riu, discretamente.- Ah Em, você não vai rir se algum cara te tocar _em todos os lugares _para achar a melhor pose. O pior foi que ele mexeu até nas minhas bolas 'a foto não vai ficar boa se elas estiverem assim' !! –ele imitou.

Rosalie começou a rir tanto que lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto. Olhei para Jasper sem saber se ria ou chorava. E Emmett estava em silêncio, maravilhado.

Ninguém disse nada. Meu cellular quebrou o silêncio.

-Alô. –era Charlie.

-Charlie, como você ta?

-Eu estou bem, e você?

-Bom, com certeza você falou com minha mãe, sabe como eu estou.

-Eu tenho novidades...

-Sério? O que é? –perguntei esperando que ele dissesse que finalmente teve coragem de pedir a Sue em casamento.

-Alguém vai te visitar, na verdade, vai se mudar pra aí. Conseguiu um emprego, dá pra acreditar? –ele ainda estava falando em enigmas. Quem conseguiu que emprego?

-O que?

-Jacob. –o único nome que eu odiava.

-Você pode repetir, acho que não ouvi direito.

-Você me ouviu, Bells.

-Que emprego?

-Fotógrafo, ele vai trabalhar pro seu chefe. –isso não pode estar acontecendo.

-Você sabe que eu o odeio! Devia deixar ele longe! –eu disse alto.

-Eu não pude pará-lo, você conhece ele.

-Tudo bem... eu tenho que ir.

-Vem me visitar logo.

-Claro, claro. –murmurei e desliguei.

-Problemas? –Emmett perguntou, eu esqueci que eles estavam ali. Balancei minha cabeça mecanicamente.

Rose estava perfeita no vestido vermelho. Eu não pude nem apreciar isso. Por que ele tem que vir e estragar minha felicidade?

Tanya me ligou gritando, dizendo que Edward tinha chegado e queria me ver. Eu voltei. Estava tão brava que quando lembrei o que Rose disse sobre cachorro eu não consegui voltar rápido o suficiente para gritar com Edward.

Passei correndo por Tanya e bati a porta da sala dele atrás de mim.

-Como você pode?

-Ah, você descobriu sobre o cachorro.

-SIM! Não ta mais com medo?

-Shh, pára de gritar. –ele tentou me acalmar.

-Eu não vou ficar quieto. O cara que é o motivo do nome do cachorro está vindo pra cá, um fotógrafo para as suas modelos, que ele se dane! E você quer usar o meu cachorro para a sua sessão de fotos. Você odeia ele! –e com isso eu comecei a chorar.

Edward me abraçou tão apertado que eu pensei que fosse me sufocar, passou suas mãos pelos meus cabelos e sussurrou palavras tranqüilizadoras no meu ouvido.

-Desculpa, desculpa.

Depois de algum tempo eu me acalmei e olhei pra cima, em seus olhos, que estavam tristes.

-Amanhã eu trago Jake. Eu não devia ter gritado com você. –eu disse baixinho.

-Você tem todo o direito de estar brava comigo. –ele insistiu e beijou minha testa.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, qualquer coisa. –ele disse, distraído.

-O que EMC significa? –isso sempre me atormentou.

-Meu nome. –ele disse maravilhado.

-É, mas M?

-Ah, eu sou adotado, não sou? Masen. –ele terminou e se virou para sua mesa.- Peça para Tanya trazer as camisas, eu tenho que escolher uma para o evento de gala.

Eu fui dispensada. Assim. Deve machucá-lo pensar em seus pais biológicos.

-Mostre as camisas pra ele. –eu disse amigavelmente para Tanya, e me virei para minha mesa.

Amanhã há a possibilidade de encontrar Jacob, não... não quero pensar nisso.

A Gucci ligou para perguntar os vestidos que escolhemos, eu nem sabia que deveríamos escolher vestidos deles também. Por que Edward não me disse? Eu disse para eles que ligaria mais tarde, depois de escolher. Comecei a olhar para três belos vestidos até que achei um legal.

Tínhamos um artigo chamado 'Resort 2010', então tínhamos que escolher três vestidos de casa grande estilista e colocá-los em um desfile para mostrar para as pessoas que a revista terá lindas roupas no ano seguinte.

Por volta das seis, eu simplesmente saí, sem dizer tchau.

Em casa, Jake pulou em mim e começou a me lamber.

-Grande dia amanhã, amigão. –palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram ditas.

De algum jeito, eu consegui dormir, e quando acordei, estava atrasada. Peguei Jake e fui direto para Emmett.

-Cuide dele, por favor. –então corri para o elevador. Emmett estava logo atrás de mim.

-Ei, ele está bem, com o Tom. Qual é o seu problema? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Eu estou atrasada, não comprei café e... EU NÃO COMPREI CAFÉ !!! Droga, é possível ver uma perdedora hoje, todo o resto está perfeito. –eu concluí.

-Deixa eu te entreter. –ele sorriu.

-Não começa com piadas bobas, por favor, eu não estou com humos. –ele parecia ouvir, pois se manteve parado. Depois se atrapalhou com alguma coisa em seu casaco e derrubou. Uma caneta. Idiota. Ele nem se abaixou para pegar, entao eu decidi ajudá-lo.- Isso é meu! –ele gritou, chamando a atenção de todos no elevador. Eu corei e joguei a caneta nele. Porque o elevador não se movia mais rápido? Eu realmente não estava com saco para as piadinhas do Emmett. Mais cinco andares. Foi então que o idiota começou a dizer 'DING' em cada andar em que parávamos. Quando estávamos entre o 12º e o 13º ele disse para uma senhora:- Você é um DELES! –e recuou devagar, não é preciso dizer que a senhora olhou para ele petrificada. Quando as portas se abriram e corri para fora, as pessoas não podiam saber que eu estava com ele.

-Ei, onde você vai correndo, Bells? –ele gritou atrás de mim.

-Salvando o pouco de dignidade que me resta. –eu disse enquanto me sentava e batia minha cabeça na mesa.

-Ah, vai, foi engraçado. As coisa que a internet nos dizem, e o dia ainda não acabou. –ele sorriu, como o idiota que era.

-Bom dia! Emmett, me siga por favor. –Edward entrou sem ao menos olhar para mim, o que é isso entre nós? Eu quero deixar claro, estou cansada de seu humor.

Quando Emmett saiu, ele sorriu pra mim e foi embora. Enquanto esperava pelo elevador se virou para mim.

-Se ele estiver te tratando mal, nós podemos alimentar Jake com as bolas dele. –depois entrou, antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Tanya olhou com raiva para mim. Eu continuei a escolher os vestidos para Nova York.

De uma vez, Edward saiu da sua sala, em direção ao elevador.

-Vamos, o sessão de fotos deve começar logo. –que cara de pau!

A viagem de elevador foi silenciosa. Me senti como em um episodio de Ally McBeal, quando ela se imagina estrangulando alguém.

Me sentei ao lado de Emmett, Edward estava do meu outro lado

-Podemos começar. –ele disse.

-Você devia ver o novo fotógrafo! Ele é enorme! –Emmett exclamou, justamente enquanto o fotógrafo entrava. Instintivamente eu virei minha cabeça para escondê-la, onde? No peito de Edward.

-Tudo bem? –ele perguntou.

-Nunca estive melhor. –respondi ironicamente. Depois me virei para olhar para Jacob. Por sorte ele estava ocupado.- Não atraiam a atenção dele, por favor. –eu sussurrei para os dois, que assentiram. Uau, essa foi fácil

Modelos começaram a vir e posar, tenho que admitir, Jacob era bom no que fazia.

Rachel ficou o mais longe possível de seu animal, um coala. Por que ela ficou assustada com a pequena bola de pêlos, está além de meus conhecimentos. No fim, as fotos saíram boas.

A última era Rosalie. Com o vestido Chanel vermelho e meu cachorro, que tinha um laço vermelho amarrado na cabeça! Eles o torturaram! Sem pensar belisquei Edward, que gemeu. Rosalie e Jacob viraram para ver o motivo de tanta comoção, e duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob me viu e seus olhos se arregalaram, e Jake correu para mim. Era o que eu pensava. Ele pulou em Edward, que tinha um braço por cima da cabeça para se proteger. Jake enfiou suas presas em seu braço. Eu assisti assustada enquanto sangue começava a pingar de seu braço. Eu o ouvi gemer e xingar.

Eu tirei Jake de perto, e dei a coleira para Emmett.

-Edward, eu vou ligar para o Carlisle, tá? –eu disse, em pânico.

Ele murmurou, concordando, e apontou seu telefone.

Eu peguei e disquei para Carlisle.

-Filho?

-Hum, é a Bella. Você pode vir aqui? Edward foi mordido. –eu disse, minha voz falhando duas vezes.

-O que? Já estou indo. –ele disse, em pânico e desligou.

-Ele está vindo. Deixa eu te ajudar. –eu rasguei a camisa e amarrei em seu braço. Ele flexionou o músculo e gemeu de dor.- Shh, não se mexe. –eu me virei para Jake, que teve a decência de olhas para baixo.- Seu cachorro mau, muito mau! Como você pode, Jake! –me senti boba, falando com um cachorro.

Eu não devia ter dito 'Jake' , mas era tarde demais. Jacob veio até mim.

-Bells? Oi, ainda tem gênio forte então. Sentiu tanto a minha falta que decidiu dar meu nome para o cachorro? –ele sorriu para mim.

-E você! O que você está fazendo aqui? Veio me torturar? Eu ainda te odeio! – eu gritei para ele, ignorando a piadinha sobre o nome.

-Ódio é uma emoção apaixonada. –ele me disse. Eu estava prestes a dar um tapa nele, quando Edward choramingou meu nome. Eu me virei e abaixei na frente dele.

-Carlisle vai chegar logo. Você vai ficar bem. –eu disse tentando aliviar sua dor.

Carlisle chegou cinco minutos depois, e decidiu levar Edward até o hospital. Eles o fizeram tomar algumas injeções e enfaixaram seu braço. Carlisle me disse para levá-lo pra casa, e fazê-lo dormir

Então, aqui estamos nós, na casa de Edward.

-Sério, eu não estou cansado! Preciso assinar alguns papéis, falar co... –eu o cortei no meio da frase.

-Você precisa dormir, por mim, por favor. Eu já me sinto mal pelo que Jake fez. –eu disse corando.

-Não foi culpa sua. Você tem um cachorro pirado. Olha, eu só durmo, se você deitar comigo. –ele propôs.

Por que não?

-Tá bom.

Quando sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, ele dormiu. Eu o segui logo depois, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito.

* * *

**O que acharam DELA? hahaha  
****Uma coisa eu posso garantir, ainda vão acontecer muuuuuuuuitas coisas.**

**Talvez eu demore um pouco pra postar, essa semana eu tenho Simulado, blah, ainda bem o ano tá acabando.**

**Deixem Review **

**Beijo,  
**** Vie ;***


	3. Edwardidiota e Monstros a Solta

**ATENÇÃO: Alguns lemons nesse capitulo, entao se alguem quiser ler sem lemons, me avisa que eu posto os capitulos numa versão sem eles :D**

**Nada relacionado a Twilight me pertence.**

* * *

Alguma coisa me acordou, mas o que? Hum, isso é bom. Alguém estava beijando meu pescoço. Edward!

-Hum. –eu não pude fazer nada a não ser gemer.

-Você acordou. –ele sussurrou em meu pescoço- Merda! –ele disse entre dentes. O que aconteceu? Ele nunca diz essas coisas.

-Você está bem? –ah, me lembrei... o braço dele... Jake... Jacob!

-Eu preciso de Tylenol.

-Fica aqui, eu vou procurar. –foi aí que a campainha tocou.

-Você pode atender a porta também? Eu não consigo nem me mexer. –ele me deu um sorriso de desculpas. Eu peguei os comprimidos e abri a porta.

Lá estavam Esme e Lizzy. A primeira com os olhos arregalados e a segunda apenas pulou em mim, me abraando apertado. Eu a peguei no colo e a abracei de volta.

-Oi, Sra. Cullen. –eu disse sobre o ombro de Liz.

-Como meu leão tá? –a garotinha me perguntou assustada.

-Eu estou bem, Liz. –Edward apareceu atrás de mim. Ele foi abraçar Esme, mas xingou alto quando estendeu o braço.

-O leão disse uma palavra feia! –Liz anunciou. Edward olhou timidamente para nós, como os olhos brilhando.

-Edward, o que eu posso fazer? Eu vim para ficar. E não me diga para ir! Você vai ficar em casa até melhorar. –Esme repreendeu.

-O que? Mulher, eu tenho que ir para Nove York em menos de um mês! Tenho tantas coisas para fazer! –Edward protestou.

-Você pode trabalhar de casa. E você vai passar um tempo com Elizabeth! Ela sente sua falta! –o tom de Esme era final.

-A gente se parece,nosso braço tá enfexado. –Lizzy disse alegremente.

-Enfaixados, querida. E sim, eu vou fazer isso por ela. –Edward disse para Esme, então se virou para mim.- Você pode ir ao escritório e trazer o meu laptop e o seu? Eu preciso ver algumas roupas. Tenho que achar alguma coisa para fazer, ou vou ficar louco!

-Eu tenho bonecas, nós podemos brincar. –Lizzy disse inocentemente.

-Perfeito, bonecas! –ele murmurou, então seus olhos se iluminaram.- Bonecas têm vestidos, não têm?

-Você quer mesmo brincar comigo? Mesmo? –o voz de Lizzy estava esperançosa.

-Qualquer hora, querida. Vamos brincar. –ele disse. Eu coloquei ela no chão, Edward pegou a sacola de bonecas com seu braço bom e se virou para seu quarto.

Eu estava na sala olhando para Esme.

-Ele parece enfeitiçado por você. –ela me disse. Eu corei.

-Eu tenho que ir... buscar os laptops... eu vou voltar amanhã. –eu disse para ela.

-Você vai voltar _hoje_! –a voz de Edward ecoou pela casa.

-Claro. –e com isso eu saí da casa.

No caminho para o escritório, Kate me ligou dizendo que ela tinha 'O Livro'. Isso tiraria a mente dele de outras coisas. Oh! Jake, eu tenho que levar ele para casa. No elevador eu liguei para Alice.

-Al, preciso da sua ajuda.

-O que aconteceu? Está em todas as revistas que o seu chefe estava em um hospital. –ela disse, assustada.

-Jake aconteceu.

-Ah não! A gente sabia que ele era ciumento, mas colocar seu chefe no hospital? O que ele fez? Começou a socar ele? –hãn? Ah, ela estava falando do Jacob.

-Alice! Jake, não Jacob! O Jake mordeu Edward. É por isso que eu estou te ligando, você pode vir buscar ele? Levar ele pra sua casa. Eu tenho que voltar para a casa do Edward.

-Seu cachorro... mordeu ele? Você está brincando?

-Não. Por favor, vem aqui, pergunte pelo Emmett, ele vai te dar o Jake. –eu estava no nosso andar agora. Desliguei e entrei na sala de Edward para pegar as coisas dele.

-Ele está bem? –Tanya me perguntou.

-Não muito, ele vai trabalhar em casa. Eu vou estar lá com ele. Se alguma coisa acontecer, me ligue! –eu disse pegando meu laptop e ligando para Emmett.- Em?

-Eu. Como está o chefe?

-Casa. Repouso. Brincando com... –eu parei antes de dizer alguma coisa sobre Lizzy.

-Brincando? –Emmett perguntou surpreso.- a cabeça está afetada também? Ou seu cachorro passou raiva para ele?

-Jake não tem raiva! E o chefe está bem! Alice, a pequenininha, vai vir buscar o Jake. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau, Em.

-Tchau, Bells.

Eu corri para o meu carro e dirigi mais rápido do que o permitido para a casa de Edward. Quando cheguei lá, ele estava sozinho com a Lizzy, no meio da cama dele. Ele estava se esforçando para colocar um vestido em uma Barbie. Eu podia ver sua testa franzida, ele estava ficando irritado por não conseguir colocar o vestido na boneca. Eu fiz um sinal para que Liz ficasse quieta e me aproximei de Edward. Agora que estava perto, eu conseguia ouvir:

-Coisa idiota! Quem inventa essas coisas? Idiotas. Boneca idiota! –ele dizia.

-Você está fazendo errado. –eu o informei. Ele estava tentando colocar uma blusa tomara-que-caia como uma saia. Claro que minha voz o assustou. Ele pulou e as rugas em sua testa aumentaram.

-Mas não cabe! Como você veste ela com essas coisas? –ele perguntou para Lizzy, que começou a rir.

-Isso é uma blusa, não uma saia, senhor moda. –eu o informei. Edward parecia irritado, tirou a blusa e jogou do outro lado do quarto.

-Você tá parecendo uma criança, Eddie, eu faço nem isso. –Liz disse para ele, irritada.

Edward nem ao menos se importou em corrigir os erros dela, apenas sentou, parecendo uma criança. Enquanto Lizzy não estava olhando, eu dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios, que se mexeram, mas fora isso, ele continuou parado.

Eu peguei um boneca e ajudei Lizzy a vesti-la. Quando acabamos, Edward bufou, e disse algo que parecia muito com um 'Roupas idiotas!' e saiu da cama.

-Você pode me ajudar a arrumar a cama dela? –Edward murmurou para mim,fomos ao quarto dela e começamos a fazer a cama de Lizzy- Eu quero olhar as roupas depois que ela dormir. –ele me disse, e assim que acabamos me virei para sair do quarto- Não tão rápido.

Quando eu me virei para ver o que ele queria, ele começou a me beijar com toda a sua força.

-Eddie! Eu tô com fome! –Liz gritou do outro quarto e Edward gemeu.

-Vem, vamos dar comida para ela. –eu disse, puxando sua mão.

-Você vai ficar hoje, por favor. Eu aposto que ela não vai nem me deixar ajudar ela no banho. –ele suspirou.

Depois que nós comemos, colocamos Lizzy na cama, eu tentei fazer com que ele percebesse que eu deveria ir embora.

-Bella, por favor, fica. –ele estava implorando, eu não pude recusar. Entramos em seu quarto e ele me deu uma camiseta larga e uma de suas cuecas.- Espero que caiba.

Quando finalmente nos deitamos, ele começou a me beijar. Eu enrosquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e retribui o beijo com todo o meu amor por ele. Edward quebrou o beijo, mas manteve seus lábios em minha pele, indo mais para baixo. Eu gemi quando ele beijou certo ponto em meu pescoço. Ele cantarolava e tocava meu seio por cima da camiseta. Ele gemeu em meu pescoço e deixou a cabeça descansar em meu ombro,

-Bella. –ele gemeu.

-Sim

-É tão bom... por que é tão bom e diferente com você? –eu acho que ele não queria uma resposta para essa pergunta, então, eu não respondi. Apenas peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e o beijei.

De alguma maneira ele conseguiu tocar embaixo da minha camiseta, e começou a sugar e morder minha pele. Uma parte sensível do meu cérebro esta gritando que isso era errado, e estávamos indo rápido demais. Todos os pensamentos desapareceram quando ele tocou minha parte sensível. Eu me desfiz em uma poça em sua cama confortável, eu não podia pensar, me mexer ou falar. Estava apenas gemendo e me contorcendo de prazer. Sua língua era um pecado, ele alcançava os lugares certos. E quando ele começou a sugar meu clitóris eu explodi. Sua cabeça apareceu ao lado da minha e sorria abertamente, seu cabelo apontando para todas as direções.

Pensei que seria normal agradecer. Então eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, traçando o caminho até seu peito. Prestei muita atenção em seu tanquinho e me aproximei da tenda formada em sua cueca. Ele fez um movimento para me parar, mas eu o impedi, e ele se deitou na cama, respirando com dificuldade. Tirei sua cueca e passei meus dedos por seu comprimento. Edward gemeu tão alto que eu pensei que Lizzy fosse acordar, mas tudo estava quieto, então eu continuei meu serviço, fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse silencio. Abaixei minha cabeça e passei minha língua sobre ele, e o coloquei em minha boca. Tentei lutar contra a ânsia de ter algo tão fundo em sua garganta, e comecei a mexer minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, usando minhas mãos para acariciar seus testículos. Ele ficou tenso sob mim e tremeu violentamente, depois de gozar com seu liquido quente em minha boca. Eu engoli tudo, ele era mais doce que qualquer doce que eu havia comido

Eu me aninhei em seu peito e ele colocou um cobertor fino sobre nós.

-Minha doce Bella. –eu achei que tinha ouvido ele dizer, mas eu já estava meio adormecida, então eu não tinha certeza se era minha imaginação ou não.

* * *

Estávamos em novembro, e indo a uma reunião em outro estado. Eu, Emmett e Edward. Em um trem, que estava indo devagar demais, na minha opinião. Quanto mais eu ficava com ele em um espaço fechado, mais eu o odiava. Edward, ele era um idiota. Depois daquela noite na sua casa, eu pensei estupidamente que tudo iria mudar. Mas ele continuava o mesmo. Quando ele queria me beijar, pedia para que eu fosse em sua sala. Eu me sentia seu bichinho de estimação! Então eu disse para ele que estava cansada disso, e ele me prometeu ser bom. Algo me disse para não ter feito aquilo, mas nós dois estávamos felizes, e eu realmente pensei que ele pudesse gostar de mim. Ele achou a desculpa perfeita 'Seu cachorro quis arrancar meu braço, você tem que cuidar de mim.'. Agora que seu braço estava melhor, eu não tinha motivos para o escutar. Mesmo hoje de manhã, enquanto esperávamos por Emmett, Edward me disse que eu estava linda e tinha esperança em seus olhos. O que ele estava pensando, que eu ia beija-lo por que ele disse que eu estava linda? Eu havia me cansado de seus jogos.

-Eu estou entediado. –Emmett anunciou.

-E você quer um premio ou alguma coisa assim? –eu me arrependi assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca. Emmett não havia feito nada de errado, eu estava brava com o idiota sentado ao seu lado. Um idiota lindo! Que estava sorrindo para mim.

Emmett olhou espantado para mim.

-Acordou do lado errado da cama hoje?

-Em, por favor, cala a boca! –eu implorei. Pelo menos ele ficou quieto pelo resto da viagem.

Ali, no pequeno hotel, a recepcionista nos disse que havia apenas um quarto sobrando, com duas camas! Por que? Eles não me ouviram quando eu pedi dois quartos, pelo telefone? Entramos no pequeno quarto e olhamos as camas. Eu me senti enjoada.

-Em, você não vai me esmagar contra a parede, vai? –eu perguntei para ele.

-Você vai dormir comigo. –Edward disse possesivamente.

-Não, eu não vou!

-Sério, Bells, dorme com ele, eu mal caibo na cama sozinho, imagine com você. –Emmett argumentou.

-Prefiro dormir no chão a dormir com você! –eu gritei para Edward. Emmett pareceu confuso, mas deixou para lá.

Nos instalamos para a noite, eu iria dormir com meus pés para a cabeça de Edward e vice-versa. Emmett começou a roncar. Foi então que ouvi a voz de Edward.

-Desculpa por ter feito seja lá o que fiz para te magoar. Eu posso beijar seus per. –ele disse sorrindo.

-Você é um idiota! E tira seu pé de perto do meu rosto. Eu deveria saber que você me trataria do mesmo jeito que qualquer outra garota com quem você esteve. –eu sussurrei nervosa.

-Você significa mais do que qualquer outra para mim, Bella.

-Mesmo? Então o que é essa merda entre a gente? E por que você não me tocou mais depois daquela noite?

-Eu... eu não quero te desrespeitar. –ele disse, que coragem!

-Tanto faz, Cullen. –eu me virei, para longe de seus pés, e dormi.

Quando acordei, éramos apenas Emmett e eu. Edward havia ido para sua reunião. Nós exploramos a cidade, e quando voltamos tarde da noite, encontramos Edward desmaiado de sono na cama, roncando suavemente.

-Ele deve estar cansado. –Emmett disse. Eu concordei e fiz um esforço para caber entre Edward e a parede, então caí num sono sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte eu estava sozinha com Edward! Onde estava Emmett?

-Bom dia. –Edward me cumprimentou.

-Oi.

-Quando nós voltarmos, vamos jantar, aí a gente vai conversar. Tudo bem, Bella? –ele perguntou, me olhando pelo espelho, enquanto dava o nó em sua gravata.

-Tá bom. –eu respondi.

Ele veio até mim, beijou o topo da minha cabeça, depois meus lábios.

-Eu volto mais tarde. –então ele saiu. Eu ainda estava tonta e tentando acordar, quando Emmett entrou no quarto falando no celular.

-Onde você estava com a sua cabeça? Por que você estava usando salto em casa? E onde estava Jasper? –ele escutou então xingou- por quanto tempo? ... Três o que?? ... NÃO! Edward vai te matar com as próprias mãos! ... Não eu não vou. Você vai dizer para ele quando nós voltarmos! ... Mesmo? Eu tenho certeza que ele te deixaria usar o ultimo vestido! ... Para de chorar! Foi você, agora você não pode desfazer!... NÃO Rosalie, pare com isso! ... Tá bom, eu não vou! ... Eu não sei, talvez Heidi... Eu sei que você odeia ela. Shhh ... Tá, tchau... Eu também.

Eu olhei para ele, questionando o que havia acontecido.

-Oi, Bells.

-Em, o que aconteceu?

-Rose, ela caiu na casa dela! Ela estava usando salto alto em casa! Que idiota! Ela quebrou a perna esquerda. Adeus Nova York! –coitada dela.

-Edward vai surtar.

-Não vamos dizer nada até voltarmos. –Emmett disse.

Quando Edward voltou, fomos comer e depois pegamos o trem de volta. Eu temia o momento, no dia seguinte, que Edward descobriria sobre Rosalie.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrei Rosalie na minha mesa, como se isso fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo.

-Rosalie. –eu disse.

-Ah, Bella. –então ela explodiu em lágrimas. Eu tentei acalma-la e conversei com ela um pouco. Quando Edward chegou, ele olhou duvidosamente para Rosalie e entrou em sua sala, mas ele olhou e novo e viu a perna dela.

-Que diabos você fez???!! Você ia usar o vestido Chanel vermelho, o biquíni preto e a droga do vestido de noiva!!! –ele trovejou para Rosalie, batendo com o punho em minha mesa e fazendo Rosalie pular, assustada.

-Desculpa... eu caí... eu... por favor.

-Por favor o que? Deixar você usar o vestido mesmo assim? Ligue para Heidi. –ele se virou para mim. Ao ouvir o nome, Rosalie começou a chorar histericamente, de um jeito que ela me fazia tremer, enquanto eu a abraçava- Para de chorar, Rosalie, ou eu vou te dar um motivo para chorar! Sua incompetente. –eu já havia ligado para Heidi, que já estava subindo. Quando ela saiu do elevador, Edward pediu para que ela se aproximasse- Você irá vestir o vestido Chanes vermelho e o vestido de noiva em Nova York, e vai amanhã na sessão de fotos no lugar da _Rosalie_.

-Meu Deus! Sério? –Heidi perguntou enquanto pulava.

-É, pode ir agora. –então se virou para mim- Vamos sair às sete. –e assim, entrou em sua sala. Rosalie ficou comigo por mais uma hora, então entrou no elevador.

O resto do dia foi lento e agonizante. E hoje à noite, seria um ponto de ruptura.

Às sete, Edward saiu de sua sala e estendeu o braço para mim. Fomos até um restaurante chique, onde conversamos sobre Nova York, e um pouco sobre nós mesmos.

-Você vai vir comigo? –ele perguntou envergonhado.

-Claro. –a esse ponto, eu sabia que nós dois queríamos a mesma coisa, e eu estava feliz por finalmente entender ele.

No momento em que a porta da casa dele se fechou às nossas costas, estávamos enroscados um no outro, nos beijando e tocando em todas as partes do nosso corpo.

-Bella, eu estava sendo um idiota, você estava certa.

Eu apenas o beijei, tentando fazê-lo entender que ele estava perdoado. Quando chegamos no quarto dele, havíamos deixado um trilha de roupas por onde passamos.

-Bella, você é tão bonita. –ele murmurou, acariciando meus seios. Eu gemi e lambi seu pescoço. Depois ele banhou todo meu corpo com beijos e me deitou na cama.

-Edward. –eu gemi, tentando trazê-lo mais pra perto. Todos os meus sonhos estavam se tornando realidade. Ele pegou uma camisinha e se ajustou entre minhas pernas.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e lentamente penetrou em mim.

-Molhada, apertada, maravilhosa. –ele continuou murmurando.

-Mais forte, Edward. –eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e coloquei minhas pernas ao seu redor, sentindo ele entrar mais fundo em mim. Edward começou a se movimentar mais rápido e mais forte. Ele estava atingindo um ponto delicioso em mim, que fazia com que eu sentisse meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Quando ele chegou, Edward chegou junto comigo e eu ouvi ele murmurando:

-Eu te amo. –meu coração parou, ele não quis dizer isso, quis? Mas eu estava muito cansada para pensar, então adormeci.

No dia seguinte eu acordei sozinha, mas sentindo o cheiro de ovos. Ele estava cozinhando! Fiz meu caminho até a cozinha depois de colocar a camisa dele.

-Que cheiro delicioso. –eu disse, ele pulou e se virou para mim, apontando a espátula na minha direção- Você quer me matar com a espátula?

-Você me assustou! Vem cá. –quando eu cheguei relativamente perto, ele trouxe sua mão até meu rosto, e atacou meus lábios. Eu senti a espátula em minha bunda e choraminguei- Ah, você gosta de apanhar? –ele sorriu diabolicamente.

-Você não iria!

-Não, é? Mas agora a gente tem que comer e ir trabalhar, estamos atrasados. –ele disse, me beijando novamente.

-Então agora, voltamos a ser o chefe e a assistente? –eu perguntei enquanto comia. Claro que estava só brincando, sabendo que ele diria não, e que deixaríamos o mundo todo saber sobre nós. Foi o que eu pensei.

-Claro que não, Srta. Swan. –seu tom foi sério demais.

Nos beijamos uma ultima vez no carro, e voltamos a agir como o chefe e a assistente. Eu bolei um plano para que ele entendesse que eu não estava jogando o jogo dele.

Quando entreguei seu café, deixei meu dedo traçar as linhas de seu braço. Ele olhou estranho para meu dedo, e pediu para que eu pegasse uma pasta em seu armário. Quando ele saiu para uma reunião, eu arrumei sua gravata, deixando meus dedos repousarem em seu pescoço, o que aconteceu na frente de Tanya. Ele me olhou estranho.

-Obrigada, Srta. Swan.

Ele estava jogando duro. Duas horas depois ele estava de volta.

-Tanya, eu preciso de um café. –o que??! Eu quem servia seu café.

Nem tive tempo para pensar, quando o telefone tocou. Era Esme, eu disse para Edward quem era ele respondeu, simplesmente:

-Claro, passa a ligação. –seu tom foi frio.

Tanya voltou com o café, e quando saiu da sala dele, zombou de mim.

-Esqueça dele! Ele acabou de dizer para alguém 'Eu te amo, Liz' então, sem amor do chefe.

Liz? Por que ela ligou?

-Srta. Swan vá buscar O Livro. –sua vou saiu de sua sala.

-Já vou.

-Agora!

-A Tanya não está aqui. Você está tentando me demitir? Apenas faça se você quiser! –eu já estava além de nervosa.

-Srta. Swan, esse não é um tom respeitável para você usar com seu chefe! –ele disse entre dentes.

-O que? Você prefere os gemidos?

-Isso foi um erro. A partir de agora, você é a Srta. Swan e eu o Sr. Cullen. –ele disse terminantemente. Tanya voltou nesse exato minuto, e eu voei de minha cadeira. Peguei O Livro e joguei em sua mesa, me virei e saí. Já havia chegado ao estacionamento quando deixei as lágrimas caírem. Emmett estava lá.

-Bells? O que aconteceu, querida?

-Eu odeio o Edw... Sr. Cullen! Eu era apenas mais uma vadia! Eu estou me sentindo usada e suja. –eu disse enquanto chorava em seu peito.

-Posso te levar pra casa? –Em perguntou preocupado.

-Na verdade, pode. Meu carro está em casa.

Ele me ajudou a entrar. Jake veio até nós abanando seu rabo e latindo alegremente.

-Você sabia o tempo todo, por que você não sabe falar? –eu disse para Jake, acariciando sua cabeça. Emmett ficou comigo, e me fez comida. Eu me sentia como se estivesse me afogando e não voltaria para a superfíce.

-Bella, eu posso ficar aqui. Não esquece isso, eu _vou_ ficar aqui

-Não, não, vai pra casa. –eu disse.

Nós dormimos no sofá, assistindo séries de TV ruins. Eu acordei com os gritos de Alice.

Emmett estava com a metade do corpo no chão, roncando, e eu estava dormindo com a cabeça no corpo de Jake.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –ela gritou. Ai Deus, era muito cedo para ouvir Alice gritando. Emmett acordou assustado e bateu a cabeça no chão.

-Merda, ah, eu pequena.

-Al, o que você está fazendo aqui? –eu disse, tentando ficar acordada.

-O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui, e, você andou chorando?

-O chefe dela é um idiota. –Emmett anunciou.

-O que? –ela nos questionou.

-Alice, eu dormi com ele. E ontem ele disse que foi um erro. Fim da história. –eu me levantei e fui me vestir. Eu podia ouvir os dois conversando na sala.

-Leve o Jake com você, não esqueça da sessão de fotos. –Emmett me lembrou.

-Perfeito! Não me diga que eu tenho que estar lá, eu vou acabar matando alguém hoje.

-Na verdade, você tem.

-Ahh, você está morto. –eu disse enquanto ia em direção ao meu carro.

-Bella, talvez ele tenha mudado. –Alice tentou, sabendo que eu estava falando sobre Jacob.

-Al, eu odeio o Jacob, e o Cullen, e a Heidi. E a minha vida é péssima! E você, se não tivesse me deixado bêbada e me desafiasse!

-Cuide dela, grandão. Logo, logo ela vai ter uma crise. –Alice avisou Emmett. Ele me levou até o trabalho, deixei Jake com ele e fui para o meu andar, com o café na mão. Tive uma imensa vontade de jogar o café nele, mas eu não o fiz.

Eu coloquei o café na mesa dele e fui em direção a minha, só para ver que tinha alguém sentado nela. Agora não! Ele teve a cara-de-pau de ficar rodando na minha cadeira.

-Sai da minha cadeira.

-Controle esse humor! Você é tão nova, eu não quero te perder.

-Vai se ferrar! –eu estava gritando.

-Eu sabia que você voltaria ao normal. Quando? –ele ainda teve a coragem de perguntar.

Eu fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar em fazer. Dei um soco nele.

-Me socando de novo?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Eu tentei afasta-lo puxando seu cabelo, mas ele não parava. Então eu dei um tapa forte em sua orelha.

-Droga! Você tá possuída, mulher? –ele disse, com a mão na orelha.

-Eu te odeio! É tão difícil você entender? Sai agora daqui Jacob Black!

Ele entendeu a mensagem e saiu. Quando olhei para cima, lá estava um Edward Cullen muito entretido.

-Não vai defender sua assistente? –eu sombei dele.

-Você cuidou dele muito bem. –ele respondeu arrogantemente.

Se ele tivesse fechado a porta de sua sala, o estilete que eu arremessei teria acertado sua cabeça. Mas acerto apenas a porta.

Eu continuei arrumando algumas coisas para Nova York, para que tudo saísse perfeito. Por volta do meio-dia, ele saiu de sua sala, e eu me juntei a ele silenciosamente. Fomos até a sessão de fotos. A última havia sido um desastre.

Fiquei perto de Emmett e falei sobre cada peça de roupa.

Quando Heidi saiu com Jake, eu ouvi um grito vindo de trás da porta.

-Licença. –Emmett murmurou para o Sr. Cullen e entrou no camarim, provavelmente para acalmar Rosalie.

Quando a sessão de fotos terminou, Jake veio correndo até mim. Eu tirei o laço ridículo de sua cabeça e me virei para sair. Quando uma mão em meu braço fez com que eu parasse.

-Srta. Swan, mostre para a Srta. Denali as preparações para Nova York, ele irá me ajudar lá. –o Sr. Cullen disse.

Isso me fez engasgar. Depois do último mês, que eu trabalhei tantas horas para isso...

-O qu.. Porque?

-Só faça o que eu mandei, sem me questionar. E faça essa besta calar a boca. –ele disse apontando para Jake.

-Claro, senhor. –ta, eu posso fazer isso! Subi as escadas e expliquei tudo o que podia sobre Nova York para Tanya, se ela estragasse tudo, seria culpa dela.

Estava na minha hora de ir quando terminei de explicar. Então fui até Emmett para pegar Jake e ir para casa.

-Só dirige! Não quero pensar em nada... –eu não tinha o que falar. Quando chegamos na minha casa, eu murmurei um tchau para Emmett e entrei. Comi as sobras e fui me deitar.

Um homem como ele não merece minhas lágrimas! Mas meus olhos estavam cheios delas. Como eu pude ser tão inocente em pensar que ele seria diferente comigo? Quem era eu? E daí que a Lizzy pensou que eu seria sua leoa? Jake soube o tempo todo que _Edward _não era bom, mas eu não o escutei! Dormi chorando e sonhei com um Edward horrível.

_-Garota boba! Quem você pensa que é? Apenas mais uma da minha lista crescentes de mulheres com que já dormi! –ele desapareceu, mas eu ainda podia ouvir sua risada diabólica._

Eu acordei assustada. Eram sete e meia. Eu estava oficialmente atrasada! Fiz o café e me vesti na velocidade da luz. Joguei alguma comida na tigela de Jake saí pela porta vinte minutos depois. Acelerei em direção a EMC, rezando para que os policiais estivessem muito ocupados aquela manhã. Consegui chegar a tempo. Cullen ainda estava sentando em sua mesa. Coloquei o café nela e saí, sem ao menos olhar para ele. Alguns minutos depois ele saiu de sua sala a parou em frente a minha mesa, parecendo nervoso, com o café na mão.

-Isso. Não. É. Starbucks! –ele rosnou para mim, e jogou o café em minha mesa- Tanya, um café, por favor. –como ele podia ser tão frio e, de repente, tão doce.

* * *

Dezembro chegou rápido demais em minha opinião, e sobre tudo, eu peguei um resfriado horrível. Estava fanha e parecia ter um inglês estragulado.

-Oi. –eu cumprimentei Emmett no elevador. Ele não havia notado minha presença. Quando eu belisquei ele, ele pulou.

-Ah, Bella, eu não te vi.

-Eu disse oi, mas aparentemente você não estava escutando.

-Você estava falando? O que aconteceu com a sua voz?

-Eu estou doente, e por que você está subindo?

-Ah, você sabe... –ele parou, para que eu não ficasse chateada com a historia de Nova York.

-Certo. –as portas se abriram e eu e fui até o Sr. Cullen e entreguei o café da Starbucks dele. Me virei para sair.

-Espera. –eu fiquei surpresa por um momento. Ele não havia me chamado em três semanas.

-O que eu posso fazer pelo senhor? –eu tentei fazer com que minha voz parecesse normal.

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em sua testa e ele pareceu preocupado por um momento, mas então se foi, tão rápido quanto apareceu.

-Vem aqui um segundo. A Chanel acabou de me mandar essa beleza. Eu deveria levar para Nova York?

-Por que eu deveria me importar? Pergunte para Tanya, ela está indo com você. –eu zombei e funguei três vezes.

-Você quer que eu fale com Carlisle sobre isso? –ele perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado.

-Se você acha que ele tem um bom senso de moda, então, ligue para ele. –eu disse falsamente.

-Eu estava falando de você! Você está doente e parece estar muito mal! Você está com febre?

-Obrigado por complementar. Você está com medo de ficar doente? Então eu vou embora antes de te contaminar com meus vírus, vossa majestade. –e com isso eu saí.

Como ele se atreve a se preocupar agora? Emmett estava falando com Tanya sobre os vestidos, mas quando ele me viu saindo, me olhou com cuidado, e voltou a explicar alguma coisa para ela, que estava anotando algumas coisas.

O celular do Sr. Cullen tocou, todos nós ouvimos, então parou de tocar. Ele havia atendido, o que era estranho. Eu comecei a separar alguns artigos para a próxima edição, quando uma forte batida assustou a todos nós, seguida por um 'Merda'.

-BELLA! –ele gritou. Ele não me chamava de Bella há mais de um mês, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu entrei em sua sala.

Nada podia ter me preparado para o que eu vi. O Sr. Cullen estava no chão ao lado de sua mesa, batendo a cabeça no chão e xingando silenciosamente.

-Aqui. –eu sussurrei, seus olhos se viraram para mim, eles estavam selvagens e raivosos, ele parecia um assassino.

-Encontre o número do meu advogado e ligue para ele. –ele disse humildemente, cada palavra parecendo ser dolorosa ao sair de sua boca.

Eu saí de sua sala procurando o número, em minha pasta. Eu achei e liguei.

-Sr. Jerkins?

-Sim, sou eu.

-Aqui é Isabella Swan, a assistente do Sr. Cullen, ele quer falar com o senhor.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu não faço idéia. Mas ele está agindo muito estranho. Eu vou coloca-lo no telefone. –eu disse- Sr. Cullen, linha dois. –quando eu ouvi ele atendendo, desliguei. Fiquei pensando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que o pudesse deixar assim.

Eu nem tive tempo para pensar, a porta do elevador se abriu e Esme saiu dele com uma Lizzy parecendo muito assustada. Lizzy! Alguma coisa havia acontecido com ela, mas o que?

-Bella, ela está aqui. As malas estão aqui. Eu tenho que ir, tenho que pegar um avião. –eu assim, Esme saiu. Lizzy se jogou em mim e começou a chorar. Emmett e Tanya estavam olhando estranhamente para mim. Eu os ignorei.

-O que aconteceu, querida? –eu perguntei, acariciando seu rosto.

-Eles saíram. –sua voz fez lágrimas aparecerem em meus olhos.

-Quem saiu?

-James e Victoria. –então ela começou a tremer. Eu a abracei apertado, tentando fazer com que a dor fosse embora.

-Eles não vão te machucar. Edward vai te proteger, você está segura.

-Eles descobriram onde a gente mora, me querem de volta. –todo o sangue se esvaiu do meu rosto. Edward estava fora da sua sala, parecendo muito mais velho do que ele realmente era, seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco quando ele viu Lizzy. Ele se abaixou ao lado dela.

-Anjo, vem cá. –ela se soltou de mim, e o abraçou, soluçando em seu pescoço.

-Pegue as minhas chaves, elas estão na minha mesa, ou no chão. –ele me disse, levantando sua pequena menina no colo- Me encontre no carro.

Eu peguei as chaves, as malas que Esme deixou, meu celular e minha bolsa e corri para o elevador, dando um tchau rápido para Emmett.

Lizzy estava dormindo no banco de trás do carro dele. Hoje ele havia usado seu Jaguar.

-Brigada. –ele murmurou, e colocou as malar no porta-malas- Eu preciso de um favor.

-Qualquer coisa. Por ela. –eu especifiquei.

-Cuide dela enquanto eu estiver longe. Meu avião sai amanhã, às sete. Eu sou um péssimo pai! Quando ela mais precisa de mim, eu tenho que atravessar o país!

-Ela vai estar segura comigo. –eu disse para ele. Ele olhou em volta, e depois olhou nos meus olhos.

-Como você veio trabalhar?

-Emmett.

-Eu te levo pra casa.

O caminho foi silencioso e tenso.

-Me desculpa por ser um idiota, Bella.

-Desculpa por ser inocente e acreditar que você podia mudar por mim. –eu disse para ele. Ele não respondeu, mas fraziu o cenho.

Quando chegamos na minha casa, eu peguei as malas, e ele pegou Lizzy.

-Para onde?

-Minha cama. –eu sussurrei, tentando não acorda-la. Mas não contamos Jake. No momento que eu abri a porta ele começou a latir.

-Cala a boca! Você vai acordar ela, cachorro idiota! –eu murmurei.

Edward conseguiu entrar e eu apontei na direção do meu quarto, tentando fazer Jake calar a boca. Quando Edward voltou, fechando a porta atrás dele, veio direto até meu cachorro, parecendo ameaçador, pelo menos isso o fez para de latir, mas ele ainda estava rosnando silenciosamente.

-Escuta aqui, Jake! Eu nunca vou machucar a Bella. Eu, mais do que ninguém, mereço o que você fez comigo, e se eu machucar ela de novo, vou eu mesmo, deixar você terminar o que começou. –Edward murmurou para o meu cachorro. Jake parou de rosnar e começou a abanar seu rabo e a lamber o rosto de Edward- isso foi desnecessário! Onde é o seu banheiro? Eu tenho que usar um pouco de alvejante.

Eu ri, ainda impressionada com o meu cachorro.

-A porta ao lado do quarto. Só muito sabão, vai resolver.

Quando ele saiu, veio até minha cozinha e se encostou no meu balcão.

-Eu não acredito que ele realmente me ouviu. –ele murmurou.

-Como tá? –eu perguntei assustada.

-Saiu, eu usei muito sabão, como você disse. –ele respondeu confuso.

-Não a baba do meu cachorro! Aqueles monstros... eles saíram mesmo?

-Saíram. Eles fugiram três dias atrás! –ele disse apertando o balcão- Eu tenho que ir agora! Quando ela mais precisa de mim! Eu me sinto um inútil! –seus ombros caíram, e ele escorregou para o chão, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Meu pai, ele é o chefe de policia. –eu disse sem pensar. A cabeça de Edward se levantou e havia esperança em seus olhos.

-Ele pode falar com alguém? Ajudar a pegar aqueles... monstros? Antes que eles machuquem mais alguém.

-Eles querem ela, não mais alguém.

-Como você sabe?

-Ela me disse... – eu percebi que ele não fazia a menos idéia sobre isso.

Ele abriu o zíper na mochila de Lizzy, com as mãos tremendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele lia um pedaço de papel que estava lá. Eu sentei ao seu lado e li sobre seu ombro.

_Não deixe o papai ler isso! Você vai sofrer as conseqüências. Seja uma boa garota e nos obedeça. Nos encontre no dia 5 de dezembro às nove da noite no parque ao lado do orfanato. Ninguém via encontrar seu corpo ou qualquer vestígio de você. O quanto isso vai machucar o seu herói?_

-Ela não sabe ler! –eu percebi.

-Esme me disse que Liz entrou correndo e chorando, dizendo que era pra ela traze-la até mim. E que o carteiro tinha entregue uma carta para ela, era do... NÃO! É... ESME. –ele tirou o telefone do bolso.

-Esme, graças a Deus! Onde você está?... Não!...Como você sabe que ela está mesmo doente? ... é uma armadilha!... Não é só uma coincidência! Tem haver com Lizzy... Sai desse avião! –ele jogou o celular na parede oposta- Ela desligou, eles planejaram isso bem. E é claro, Liz queria ficar comigo. Eu iria embora, e ela poderia ir pra lá. O carteiro leu a carta pra ela. –ele estava hiperventilando.

-Eu não vou deixar ela sumir! Eles não podem saber que ela está aqui. –eu assegurei.

-Eu tenho que fazer as malas... e tomar banho... e comer. –ele estava falando sozinho, se encorajando a ir pra casa.

-Eu te ligo todos os dias, pra você falar com ela! É só uma semana, ela vai ficar bem. Eu vou falar com meu pai.

Ele se levantou e me ajudou a me levantar, então, me abraçou.

-O que eu faria sem você? –ele murmurou em meus cabelos- eu estava sendo um hipócrita com você. Algum dia você pode me perdoar?

-Eu estou trabalhando nisso. Agora vai, faça as malas, coma e durma. –eu mandei ele embora da minha cozinha.

Ele parou na porta, pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou minha testa.

-Me desculpe. –ele estava se desculpando por tudo, e eu estava começando a perdoar.

Então ele se foi. E eu me apoiei na porta fechada e comecei a chorar pela garotinha que estava dormindo do outro lado do corredor.

* * *

**É isso aí, gente.**

**Mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto, quando a gente mais precisa do nosso computador é quando ele quebra. Ainda teve semana de prova, simulado, enem hoje e amanha, e New Moon, que é claro, eu nao podia deixar de ir na estreia. Só uma coisa me decepcionou, o Volvo _preto_ do Edward, mas fora isso ameeeei *OOOOOOOO***

**Prometo que agora eu vou postar com muito mais frequencia (quem inventou as ferias deve estar no paraiso agora).**

**Deixem uma review pra eu saber se voces tao gostando e pra eu saber se devo continuar ou nao postando com os lemons.**

**PS: esse capitulo é muito importante pra Bella e pro Edward.**

**Beijo ;*  
Viê**


	4. Nova York e Monstros Presos

**Oiii povo :DD**

**aqui está o próximo capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**Nada relacionado a Twilight me pertence.**

* * *

Eu não sei quanto tempo havia se passado, mas o meu celular tocando me fez parar de chorar. Emmett.

-Alo. –minha voz não estava certa, o resfriado combinado com o choro fizeram coisas terríveis para minha voz.

-Bella! O que aconteceu? Como você está?

-Eu estou bem, e eu não vou voltar hoje. Amanhã.

-Quem era a criança? –sua voz estava séria.

-Agora não, Emmett, é uma longa historia, que você devia eixr o Edward te contar.

-Você foi embora com ele, não foi? –agora ele estava bravo.

-Fui... ele acabou de ir pra casa arrumar as malas para amanhã. Em, eu não posso conversar... –eu me sentia como se fosse explodir em lágrimas se eu dissesse mais uma palavra.

-Ok, mas eu não vou estar aqui amanha, sabe. –droga, ele também iria.

-Tá bom, tenha um bom vôo, Em.

-Eu ligo quando a gente pousar. Tchau.

-Tchau. –eu desliguei e comecei a chorar histericamente. Foi assim que Lizzy me encontrou.

-Bella?

-Querida, vem cá. –eu disse secando minhas lágrimas.

-Onde a gente tá? –ela parecia assustada.

-Na minha casa, você vai ficar aqui, enquanto o Edward estiver longe. –ela começou a balançar a cabeça.

-Não... eu não posso... eu tenho... –ela disse em pânico.

Nós duas nos assustamos quando a campainha tocou. Eu me levantei do chão e fui abrir a porta.

-Bella! Eu fiquei sabendo que você estava em ca... –Alice parou de falar e olhou curiosamente para Lizzy, que estava se escondendo atrás de mim. Os olhos de Alice foram da garotinha de volta pra mim.

-Entra, Al.

Jake veio até Alice, balançando o rabo.

-Alice, ela é...

-Não é o que parece? Diga isso que eu te estrangulo! –ela disse com raiva. Como ela podia pensar que Lizzy era minha.

-Ela é filha adotiva do Edward! O nome dela é Elizabeth, ou Lizzy, e ela vai ficar comigo enquanto ele estiver em Nova York.

-Ele não tem os pais ou coisa parecida? Porque ele tem que deixar ela com _você_?

-Eu tenho que ficar na casa do Leão. –Lizzu murmurou para mim, puxando minha camiseta

-Ele pediu pra eu deixar você aqui, e é isso que eu vou fazer. –eu disse para ela.

Alice estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando Lizzy começou a chorar e gritar.

-Não, não, não, não! Eu tenho! Eu prometi pra eles! –então, ela cobriu a boca com a mãozinha, e me olhou assustada.

Eu me abaixei perto dela.

-Você não tem que fazer nada. Dessa vez eles vão morrer. –eu prometi a ela- Alice, olha ela um minuto, eu tenho que ligar para o Charlie.

Ela assentiu, muito chocada para falar, com certeza.

-Chefe de policia, Charlie Swan.

-Sou eu, Bella.

-Oi, criança, tudo bem?

-Pai... eu preciso de ajuda. –eu disse em voz baixa.

-O que você fez? Você está tendo algum problema?

-Não eu... –então eu expliquei tudo sobre Lizzy para ele.

-Você lembra do Seth?

-Sim, eu lembro dele, mas...

-Ele é o assistente do Chefe de Policia de Chicago! –Charlie disse orgulhoso.

-Onde? Em qual delegacia? –Charlie me disse eu eu gritei como uma garotinha histérica- É perto da minha casa!

-Fale com ele, eu tenho que ir, querida.

-Brigada, pai. –fui para a sala com um enorme sorriso estampado no meu rosto.

Eu encontrei as duas sentadas em lados opostos do sofá , se encarando. Lizzy veio correndo para mim.

-O que você está fazendo, Bella? Eu tenho que ir em casa! Eles vão _maçucar_ o Leão!! Não, por favor!

-Querida, ninguém vai machucar ele, e você está segura comigo. Você realmente achou que ele fosse te deixar sozinha por uma semana? Você tem quatro anos! –argumentei, tentando fazer ela entender, mas sem saber que eu sabia sobre seu segredo.

* * *

**PONTO DE VISTA DO EDWARD**

Quando cheguei em casa me senti flutuando. Porque eles tinham que fazer isso? Porque existem pessoas assim? Meu anjinho estava seguro com Bella... ah, Bella, eu agi como um perfeito idiota com ela e agora, quando eu precisava dela, ela me ajudava, mas pela Lizzy, como ela mesma tinha comia, tentei me distrair assistindo TV.

'_É de conhecimento geral que James e Victoria Whitter escaparam à algumas noites da Cadeia do Condado de Cook, e ainda não foram localizados. Se você encontrar alguma dessas pessoas não hesite em ligar para a delegacia mais próxima! Eles estavam presos por abusar e molestar crianças. Edward Cullen, editor da EM...'_

Pelo menos as pessoas ligariam, não ligariam? Eu espero que o pai da Bella possa fazer alguma coisa.

Eu tinha acabado de deitar quando o telefone tocou.

-Alo?

-Leão? –Lizzy estava chorando.

-Liz? O que foi?

-Fala pra Bella me levar pra sua casa! _Pur _favor Leão!

-Chama a Bella, e vá dormir anjo.

-Boa noite, Eddie.

-Boa noite Liz.

-Oi? –perguntou a voz tímida de Bella, como se ela não soubesse com quem estava falando.

-Tem como você convence-la a não vir pra cá?? –eu odiava ser tão agressivo com ela.

-Edwa.. Sr. Cullen! Eu não tinha idéia sobre com quem ela estava falando! Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para você. E acredite, eu estou tentando convencer ela ficar pelas ultimas três horas! Eu falei com meu pai, aliás. –ela disse de uma vez. E porque ela estava me chamando de Sr. Cullen.

-E?

-Ele me falou sobre um velho amigo meu, Seth Cle... –eu a cortei.

-Clearwater! Ele é um bom amigo meu, eu não faço idéia porque eu não lembrei dele! Ele vai ajudar! Ligue pra ele, sim.

-Tá, eu vou deixar o senhor dormir, já é tarde. Boa sorte... em Nova York. –sua voz falhou duas vezes.

-Bella... –eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Boa noite, Sr. Cullen.

-Bons sonhos, Bella. –ela desligou- Eu te amo, mais do que você jamais saberá.

Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais, os beijos, o sexo, e minha boca enorme! Quando eu voltar, vou acertar tudo, eu não posso perder Bella.

Eu consegui dormir e sonhei com Bella, quando acordei, tinha apenas uma hora para chegar ao aeroporto. Corri para chegar a tempo.

-Dia, chefe. –um Emmett sonolento me cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, todo mundo. –eu estava levando três pessoas comigo. Emmett, Tanya e Jacob.

-Sr. Cullen eu recebi um e-mail ontem a noite... –eu interrompi Tanya.

-Nós vamos conversar no avião, não aqui. Com licença, eu tenho que fazer um ligação. –peguei meu celular e liguei para Bella, esperando que não fosse tão cedo.

-Bella Swan. –ela atendeu no terceiro toque, então eu a ouvi murmurar 'merda'.

-Bom dia.

-Ah, não! Sim, bom dia pra você também. NÃÃO, isso é quente! –eu a ouvi suspirar, então um choro alto ao fundo me assustou.

-O que está acontecendo aí?

-Bom, eu estou atrasada porque a Li... tudo bem, é minha cupa! E agora ela decidiu descobrir o que acontece se ela colocar o dedo dentro do meu café quente! E nós... isso não está acontecendo!

Ela me fascinava, eu me perguntei o que teria acontecido agora.

-E agora?

-Cachorro mau, idiota, raivoso, enfurecedor, mastigador de sapatos! Ah, você disse alguma coisa?

-Então agora ele mastiga os seus sapatos? Ele está treinando para quando nos encontrarmos de novo, para arrancar meu braço.

-Isso é horrível! Não tem ninguém no escritório e eu vou chegar atrasada! –eu ouvi uma batida, depois Jake chorando no fundo, então ouvi Lizzy '_Você não devia bater nos animais_' – Pelo amor dos... cachorros, entra no carro. Sr. Cullen, eu te ligo mais tarde. Ele mereceu! Olha os meus sapatos! Ahh, espera! Tem como você perguntar para o Emmett se eu posso pegar um par de sapatos emprestado da sala dele?

-Claro. –eu estava mais fascinado a cada segundo- Emmett, Bella pode pegar um par de sapatos emprestado na sua sala? Parece que o cachorro dela gostou dos que ela estava usando.

Emmett pareceu confuso por um momento, então assentiu e sorriu.

-Sim, você pode. –eu disse para ela.

-Obrigado...

"_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go"_

Eu podia ouvir Lizzy cantando Backstreet Boys.

-Sr. Cullen, eu ligo mais tarde, prometo. Hoje a noite! Lizzy, por favor, para de cantar, por mim... bom. –Bella disse desesperada.

-Ela não é irritante assim. Sempre. Só quando quer alguma coisa, não desista. –eu disse, percebendo o que Lizzy queria.

-Eu não vou. Tenha um bom vôo. Diz pro Emmett que eu disse oi e obrigado, de novo.

-Tá bom, tchau, Bella. Diz pra ela que eu a amo. –eu ouvi Lizzy gritando que me amava no fundo e desliguei.

-Sapatos? –Emmett perguntou rindo.

-Parece que o cachorrodela gosta dos sapatos dela, e ela _está _atrasada! –eu disse olhando no meu relógio, já eram 7:30.

Finalmente entramos no avião. O vôo estava atrasado por causa das condições do tempo. Tanya se sentou ao meu lado, apenas porque tínhamos que conversar sobre o e-mail que ela tinha recebido. Era um vôo bem quieto, então eu consegui dormir.

-Sr. Cullen, pousamos. –a voz de Tanya me acordou. Eu assenti e peguei minha mala.

-Você não _ama _o transito de Nova York? –Emmett perguntou enquanto entravamos no táxi. O motorista olhou feio pra ele e nos levou até nosso hotel.

Quando finalmente chegamos, Emmett estava brigando com Jacob sobre qual time de baseball ganharia esse ano.

-Vá pegar as chaves. –eu murmurei para Tanya.

Ela voltou com as chaves e dez minutos depois eu estava no meu quarto. Silencio, finalmente! Amanhã seria o começo da minha apresentação. Me sentia mal por Rosalie, eu realmente queria que ela estivesse lá, mas ela quebrou a perna, era isso! Eu liguei para Emmett para conferir se as modelos tinham chegado bem, elas haviam pego outro avião.

-Sim, todas aqui, todas bem. –ele me respondeu.

-Muito bem.

-Se você precisar de alguma coisa, me liga, chefe.

-Para de me chamar de chefe! –eu disse irritado.

-Claro, ch... Sr. Cu... Edward. –ele disse.

-Tchau, Emmett.

Eram cinco da tarde quando eu olhei para o relógio de novo. O telefone começou a tocar, Bella.

-Alo.

-Oi, você está no hotel?

-Sim. A Lizzy tá aí?

-Aqui.

-Eddie? –ela era a unica que podia me chamar assim.

-Oi, princesa. Como você está?

-Eu me diverti taaaaaaaanto. Eu _binquei_ e sua cadeira é _malavilosa_! –ela disse alegremente, eu podia ouvir Bella lamentando ao fundo.

-Mesmo? Não chateie a Bella, ela está sozinha aí! Com o que você brincou? Eu também amo minha cadeira.

-Bella fez uns aviões e a gente fez eles voarem, eu desenhei você, e Tara tem uns jogos legais no computador dela e... ah é! A gente comeu muito sorvete e hambúrguer do McDonald's. -ela estava tão alegre, eu podia imaginar como Bella estava agora.

-Que ótimo, Liz! Você sabe o que eu digo sobre hambúrgueres do McDonald's, certo? –eu tinha que repreende-la, se não ela não aprenderia que aquela comida é perigosa.

-Sim, desculpa.

-Que bom. Agora, deixa eu falar com a Bella. Te amo, lagarta.

-Te amo, Leão... Bella!

-Não grita, eu estou aqui. Sr. Cullen? –a voz dela parecia preocupada.

-Eu ouvi que você teve um dia cheio.

-Você não faz idéia! Ela faz de tudo pra me afastar... e funciona! Eu nunca gostei muito de crianças, mas ela foi um doce quando eu a conheci... e agora... ela é terrível! Eu falei com Seth e ele mandou uma equipe de busca. Ele vai vir dormir na minha casa, então se eles encontrarem ela, ele vai estar lá. –eu não gostei disso. Seth, meu melhor amigo, na casa dela, enquanto ela dorme. Isso seria ciúmes?

-Ah, sim, que bom que ele está ajudando, eu confio nele.

-Eu sei, eu também. Como estão as coisas ai?

-Amanhã a gente vê. Até agora o pior que aconteceu, foi Emmett e Jacob brigando sobre qual time vai vencer o campeonato de baseball. –eu disse sorrindo.

-Ah Deus! Você levou esse imbecil com você, que bom que eu não estou aí! –ela disse, brava.

-Ele é inofensivo.

-Espere pra ver! Logo você vai descobrir como ele é de verdade. Ah, Lizzy, pára!

-O que ela está fazendo?

-Ahn, UAU! Ela está no computador da Tanya... você sane o que ela tem aqui?

-Eu deveria estar com medo? –pensando nas coisas horríveis que poderiam estar ali.

-Muito, você pode soletrar obcecada?

-O que?

-Ela tem uma pasta cheia de fotos suas. De todas as partes da sua vida, desde que você ficou famoso. Tome cuidado.

-Obrigada, eu vou. Eu tenho que ir, tem alguém batendo na porta.

-Tchau, Sr. Cullen.

-Tchau, Bella. –me chama de Edward de novo... por favor.

Eu fui abrir a porta. Lá estava Tanya, usando um roupão de banho, levemente assustada.

-Sr. Cullen! Você tem que vir! –ela ordenou, com a voz falhando.

-O que aconteceu? –eu perguntei, pegando minha chave-cartão e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Deborah, ela está surtando! Eu não consigo acalma-la! Ela nem me fala o que está acontecendo.

Nós fomos até o quarto dela e entramos. Na cama estava uma garota tremendo e chorando.

-Vá, eu vou ver o que ela tem. Esteja no saguão amanhã às oito. –Tanya saiu e eu me sentei ao lado de uma das minhas melhores modelos- Deborah?

-Você vai me odiar e me demitir! Eu te digo quando nós voltarmos. –ela murmurou.

-O que? Eu não... –eu parei de falar, porque ela saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, eu podia ouvi-la vomitando. Espero que ela melhore, eu preciso dela essa semana.

Ela voltou dez minutos depois, mais pálida, e se jogou na cama.

-Eu devo chamar um medico? –eu perguntei preocupado.

-NÃO! Quer dizer... não. Eu vou ficar bem. –ela respondeu.

-Tá bom, eu vou ligar pro serviço de quarto, você tem que comer alguma coisa. O que você quer?

-Não, sem comida. –ela gemeu.

-É só um mal-estar, você tem que comer, e dormir, amanhã você vai estar novinha em folha. –eu disse para ela.

-Não é... Ah Deus! Não me demita! –ela gemeu.

-Deborah, você está doente? Com alguma doença?

-Eu estou grvda. –ela disse a ultima palavra muito rápido e me olhou assustada.

-De novo, eu não entendi. Eu prometo que não vou te demitir. –o que podia estar errado.

-Grávida. –ela disse claamente, então começou a chorar.

Eu fiquei lá, sentado, a olhando por alguns minutos.

-Você vai trabalhar pelo tempo que puder, depois que o bebê tiver nascido e tiver idade suficiente pra ficar com alguém de confiança, você pode voltar. –eu disse, finalmente.

Ela parecia espantada. Eu dei a impressão de ser um estúpido? Ela me abraçou e ficou sussurrando 'Obrigado'.

-Tudo bem, agora durma. Você vai estar bem amanhã?

-Vou, espero. Não diga pra ninguém, Sr. Cullen, por favor. –ela murmurou.

-Eu não vou.

Eu dormi mal naquela noite, sonhando com James machucando Lizzy, eu não suportava a idéia.

Quando eu acordei, estava mais cansado do que quando fui me deitar. Tive um longo dia.

Fomos ao estúdio e as modelos foram aos camarins se arrumarem. Haviam tantas revistas ali, o que a minha faria? Coordenada por um homem... o que eu estava fazendo aqui?

-Edward? –eu ouvi meu nome, e me virei para ver quem havia dito.

-Carmen! Oi! –a editora da Runway.

-Eu estou bem, noiva, na verdade. Garret finalmente me pediu em casamento. E você?

-Parabéns! Eu o que? Eu estou bem. –nem ao menos para mim mesmo eu parecia bem.

-Eu ouvi sobre os Whitters, é verdade? –ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam sobre Lizzy.

-É. Ela agora está com a minha assistente pessoal. Seth está ajudando.

-Que bom. Você teve sorte em conhecer ele.

-Eu sei. Eu vou falar com Emmett, diz pro Garret que eu disse oi.

-Claro, te vejo por aí. –ela acenou e virou para conversar com outra pessoa.

-A gente está pronto? –eu perguntei para Emmett.

-Estamos, entramos depois da Vogue.

-Ótimo! –eu disse com dentes cerrados.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Eles gostam do seu trabalho, e com você sendo homem e tudo. –Emmett tentou melhorar meu estado de espírito. Eu assenti e fui me sentar para ver o desfile.

-A Deborah está pálida. –Tanya me disse quando veio dos bastidores.

-Ela vai ficar bem.

Todos começaram a aplaudir quando viram Heidi no vestido de noiva, eu fiquei imaginando como Rose ficaria, mas era isso.

-Maravilhoso, Cullen. –alguem atrás de mim cumprimentou, quando nos levantamos, me virei para ver quem era. A pessoa que desenhou o vestido. Christian Lacroix.

-Boa tarde, Christian. –eu cumprimentei.

-Sempre o cavalheiro. Eu devo dizer que gostei da sua modelo, a que estava com o meu vestido. –ele disse fascinado.

-Estou feliz que tenha gostado. Agora temos que esperar e ver quantos gostaram.

-Eu vou votar nela. _Magnifique! –_ele se virou e saiu sorrindo. Alguém gostou de alguma coisa. Temos que esperar e ver qual revista tem mais votos.

Naquela noite, por volta das oito, eu liguei para Bella. Seth levou a situação para o lado pessoal, e já tinha informações sobre onde eles estavam se escondendo. Lizzy estava tentando deixar Bella louca, e fazer com que ela a levasse pra minha casa.

Os próximos dias passaram comoum borrão. O grande dia havia chegado.

EMC recebeu muitos votos para os vestidos e ternos que Bella escolheu, então estávamos em segundo lugar. Eu não podia tirar o lugar de Carmen.

Hoje era dia 15. O dia que James e Victoria esperariam por Lizzy, ela não iria. Então meu celular tocou, Bella. Eu tive uma sensação de que algo ruim havia acintecido.

-Bella?

Ela estava chorando. Não! Lizzy _está _com ela!

-Sr. C-cul-llen.

-Ah Deus! O que aconteceu? –eu gritei, assustando a todos ali.

-Ela fugiu! Eu corri atrás dela, mas ela entrou num ônibus! Onde é o orfanato? Eu preciso ir pra lá! –sua voz falhou em cada palavra. Eu disse o endereço.

-Eu vou pegar o primeiro avião de volta.

-Não...

-Eu vou. –eu desliguei e disse para Tanya me colocar no primeiro avião de volta para Chicago.

-Mas não podemos...

-Faça o que eu mandei! –eu quase gritei.

-Edward? –Emmett perguntou preocupado. Eu liguei para Esme.

-Oi.

-Esme! Onde você está?

-Com Elizabeth, sua mãe, lembra?

-Eu sei quem ela é. –eu disse entre dentes.

-O que há de errado? Edward ela está muito doente... a gente não sabe quanto tempo...

-O QUE? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! Foi realmente uma coincidência. –eu murmurei.

-Sim! Agora, porque você está tão agitado?

-Lizzy! Eles estão atrás dela! E ela fugiu da Bella para encontrar eles! Eu tenho todo o direito de estar agitado. –eu exclamei.

-Eu não posso ir... –Esme disse.

-EU vou voltar agora. Tchau Esme. Eu espero... que ela melhore. -problemas nunca chegam sozinhos. Eu desliguei- Tanya! Você conseguiu?

-Ahn, eles...

-Eu vou comprar eu mesmo uma passagem. –eu disse nervoso.

-Você não pode! Há uma tempestade! Todos os vôos foram cancelados. –ela gritou.

-Eu te levo para o aeroporto. –Jacob me disse.

-Eu agradeço.

Fomos para o aeroporto. Um vôo, duas passagens disponíveis. Eu comprei as duas.

-Você vem comigo. –eu disse para Jacob, ele assentiu.

Eu não podia fazer o avião ir mais rápido, eu sentia como se pudesse matar os dois com minhas próprias mãos.

-Senhor, se não for perguntar demais. O que está acontecendo? –Jacob perguntou.

-Problema de família. Alguém que eu amo está em perigo. –nós havíamos pousado, e eu estava correndo em direção a saída para pegar um táxi.

Eu disse para o taxista o endereço e liguei para Bella para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Bella? –a cabea de Jacob virou para mim curiosamente.

-Ela não está aqui! Eu não consigo encontrar ela! Onde você está?

-Aqui, indo para o orfanato. O Seth está aí?

-Tá. A gente vai te esperar. –ela desligou e eu tentei me acalmar.

-Bella? E como você conhece o Seth? –Jacob perguntou. Ah, ele e Bella já tinham ficado juntos, eu me esqueci.

-Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. –eu paguei o taxista e saí do carro. Bella correu para mim.

-Eu não sei... desculpa. –seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu Jacob.

-Eles estão lá dentro. –Seth disse. Então nós entramos.

Eles estavam na sala de brinquedos. Lizzy estava amarrada a uma escada e Victoria estava dizendo alguma coisa que estava fazendo meu anjo chorar e balançar a cabeça.

-Onde está o James? –eu sussurrei para Seth.

-Com os meus homens, ele saiu para se lavar, e nós o pegamos. Victoria está com uma arma, então não podemos invadir. Ela sabe que Bella está procurando pela menina. O plano é Bella entrar e enquanto Victoria estiver surpresa com a presença dela, nós entramos e a pegamos. –Seth nos disse. Eu não gostava da idéia de Bella perto daquela louca.

Bella não esperou ninguém dizer nada, ela abriu a porta e entrou.

-Lizzy! –ela gritou, como se tivesse acabado de encontra-la.

-Olha só. Outro bichinho de estimação do Cullen veio se juntar a festa. Jimmy vai adorar te conhecer. –Victoria zombou.

Cinco policiais entraram, então Victoria pegou Bella pelo pescoço e colocou a arma na cabeça dela.

-Cheguem mais perto e ela morre!

-Você me quer! –Lizzy sussurrou assustada.

-Cala a boca ou eu enfeito seu outro braço também. –sobre o que ela estava falando? Então eu vi, Lizzy estava com o braço direito sangrando um enorme corte perto do cotovelo. Ela a machucou, e agora queria machucar Bella!

-Eu não acho que ela queira nenhuma das duas. –eu disse para ela.

-Porque eu vou querer você? É melhor te ver sofrendo, o que você acha? Você acha que uma cicatriz vai ficar bem na bochecha dela? –Victoria perguntou enquanto pegava uma adaga e passava pelo rosto de Bella. Ela havia soltado a arma, movimento errado. Os policias atiraram em sua perna e a levaram. Bella caiu no chão, chorando, eu corri para ela.

-Bella?

-Vai ver a Lizzy, ela precisa de você.

-Anjo? Eu estou aqui. –eu sussurrei enquanto pegava Lizzy nos braços. Um paramédico veio enfaixar seu braço.

-Você pode levar ela pra casa, ela precisa dormir. –eu fui saindo, olhando mais uma vez para Bella. Jacob estava com ela, ela protestou um pouco, mas o deixou pega-la no colo e a carregar para fora.

Eu levei Lizzy para casa, e continuei pensando em como eu queria quebrar os braços de Jacob. Talvez, Bella esteja brava comigo, mas eu faria de tudo para te-la de volta.

* * *

**PONTO DE VISTA DA BELLA**

-Jake... eu estou bem. –eu tentei convence-lo a me colocar no chão.

-Não. Cama ou sofá? –ele perguntou, se esquivando de Jake, a Besta, e olhando minha casa.

-Cama.

-Aqui. Eu vou pegar uma água pra você. Não se mexa. –como se eu pudesse– Aqui está a água. –ele disse quando voltou.

-Obrigado. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Cullen me trouxe com ele. Quem era aquela garotinha?

-Não te interessa.

-Bells, desculpa, mesmo. Você pode me desculpar por ser um otário? Eu era jovem e estúpido. –ele disse.

-Claro, Jake, porque não? Você destruiu meu coração, então, é claro que eu te aceito de volta! E eu dei o nome de Jake pro cachorro porque você ERA meu melhor amigo e você É um cachorro!

-Obrigada. –ele disse, divertido.

-Eu estou cansada. Fica a vontade, e por favor, dá comida pro seu irmão. –eu disse para ele, sorrindo.

-Claro, mas eu não vou comer o que ele come. –então ele saiu e eu adormeci.

* * *

**O que acharam?? Só o nosso querido e amado Eddie pode arranjar tantos apelidos fofos pra mesma pessoa.**

**Nesse capitulo nao teve nada de Edward+Bella mas daqui pra frente a historia começa a focar neles :DD  
**

**Por ultimo, muuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews e quem ta 'favoritando' a fic, de verdade gente, brigada.  
**

**Beijos ;*  
****Viê**

**[deixem Review, please]**


	5. Leitura e Almas Gêmeas

**Oi povo :D**

**Capitulo mais curto, pra mostrar cada um seguindo sua vidinha.**

**Nada relacionado a Twilight me pertence**

* * *

Uma batida repentina me acordou.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? –eu ouvi Alice gritar. Quem estava aqui? Eu me levantei e fui para a sala, lembrando o que havia acontecido.

-Você devia ter ido pra casa. Oi, Alice. –eu sussurrei, minha voz estava grossa, e minha garganta arranhando.

-Bella, o que aconteceu? –Alice perguntou assustada.

-Longa história. Sobre a Lizzy. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. –terminei e deixei os dois na sala. Enquanto me arrumava, ainda conseguia ouvir os dois gritando, um com o outro.

-Alice, tá tudo bem. E se você quiser chegar no trabalho na hora, coloca esse traseiro no meu carro! –eu disse para Jacob.

-Eu preciso me trocar e...

-Eu te levo pra casa, só vai logo, por favor.

-A gente vai conversar sobre isso! –Alice gritou para mim. Eu levei Jacob até seu flat e depois fomos trabalhar.

-Você tem que fazer alguns relatórios sobre o que aconteceu em Nova York. –eu disse quando chegamos ao prédio.

-Eu vou subir com você.

Fomos até minha mesa, e eu comecei a procurar as pastas, depois de cumprimentar Tanya.

-Aqui estão... –eu não pude terminar a frase, comecei a espirrar. Cinco vezes!- as pastas. –terminei a frase.

-Mais três vezes, Bells. –Jacob disse, pra me provocar.

-O que? E onde estão os meus lencinhos? –eu quase gritei tentando achar meu achar meus lenços.

-Mais três vezes e você vai ter um orgasmo! –Jacob anunciou. Depois deu um beijo na minha bochecha e correu para o elevador. Idiota!

-Bom dia! –o Sr. Cullen disse, saindo do elevador, eu espirrei e tossi- Saúde. Vem comigo, eu tenho que falar com você. –ele me disse. Então vi que Lizzy estava com ele, tentando ficar acordada.

-Você trouxe ela com você?!

-Eu não podia deixar ela sozinha em casa! Toma, pro seu resfriado. –ele me deu uns remédios, e eu agradeci- Agora, me diz tudo que aconteceu enquanto eu não estava aqui.

Nós passamos algumas horas conversando sobre o que aconteceu em sua ausência.

-Obrigado, Bella. Eu tenho mais uma pergunta. –ele disse, envergonhado por alguma coisa. O que ele vai perguntar?

-Sim?

-Como você faz panquecas e filé? Ela queria comer ontem a noite com batatas fritas e eu queimei a carne. E, hoje de manhã, eu tentei fazer panquecas, mas... -ele disse.

-Ele prendeu as panquecas no teto! Panquecas voadoras! –não tínhamos percebido que Lizzy tinha acordado. Eu comecei a rir.

-Tá, eu vou te dizer, mas não vai ajudar. Você tem que ver para entender como fazer, mas, usa só uma espátula pra virar a panqueca. E a carne, me dá um pedaço de papel, eu vou escrever a receita da minha vó. –eu disse, tentando parar de rir. Homem. Cozinhando.

**PONTO DE VISTA DO EDWARD**

Eu tinha voltado fazia uma semana. Agora, eu ia me atrasar se Lizzy não descesse logo.

-Lizzy, a gente tem que correr! Cadê você? –eu gritei.

-Descendo. –finalmente.

Eu escutei um rangido e olhei para o topo das escadas. Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo. Lizzy estava no corrimão, escorregando lá para baixo, eu corri para pega-la antes que ela se machucasse.

-O que você está fazendo?? –eu gritei. Eu não conseguia controlar ela. Como Esme consegue?

-_Bincando. _–ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Elizabeth! Você não pode brincar nas escadas! Agora, vamos, antes que eu me atrase para minha reunião. –eu disse e ela assentiu, andando desanimada para o carro. Como eu queria que Esme estivesse aqui.

Quando chegamos, Lizzy correu para Bella e a abraçou.

-O que você fez no cabelo dela?! –Bella perguntou, ohando cuidadosamente minha tentativa de fazer uma trança no cabelo de Lizzy.

-Tentei fazer uma trança. –eu a disse- O Garret está aqui?

-Sim, e Tanya foi buscar os cafés. –ela respondeu enquando trançava de novo o cabelo de Lizzy.

-Eu errei muito feio! –eu disse enquanto olhava como era fácil fazer uma trança.

-O Leão foi malvado, não me deixou _bincar_! –Lizzy declarou, honestamente.

-Brincar! Aquilo não era brincar! Você me fez quase ter um ataque cardíaco!

-O que ela fez? –Bella perguntou, ainda fazendo a trança.

-Descer pelo corrimão. –eu disse, fazendo Bella arfar. Eu observei enquanto varias emoções brincavam em seu rosto, mantendo preocupação.

-Vai, você vai chegar mais atrasado ainda! –ela me pediu. Como se Garret fosse se importar!

-Por que você está fazendo isso com ele? –eu ouvi Bella perguntar para Lizzy.

-Eu quero você pra cuidar de mim, você sabe como! –Lizzy respondeu. Então eu entrei na minha sala, não querendo ouvir mais da sinceridade dela. Eu tinha sair da lista negra de Bella, pelo menos pela criança.

-Olá, Garret. –eu o cumprimentei.

-Ed! Como você está? –ele perguntou apertando minha mão.

-Bem! Meus parabéns!

-Ah, ela te disse! Agora, vamos falar sobre os ternos. Você tem modelos bonitos? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Todos os meus modelos são bonitos. –eu disse para ele, Tanya havia acabado de entrar com os cafés- Pede para o Emmett mandar o Jasper, Paul e Conner aqui pra cima. –eu disse pra ela, que assentiu e saiu.

Quando eles entraram Garret se virou para mim.

-Agora eu sei porque todos amam sua revista! Olha as belezas que você tem aqui! –Jasper parecia levemente assustado, e os outros alarmados.

-Não deixe a Carmen te ouvir. Jasper, prove este terno. –eu disse.

No fim do dia, eu fui pegar Lizzy, com Bella.

-Eba! Weeee! –Lizzy estava girando na cadeira de Bella.

-Liz, pára. Cadê a Bella?

-Ela foi até o Emme... –Tanya começou.

-Eu estou aqui! Você mostrou o desenho para ele? –Bella perguntou para Lizzy.

-Não, olha o que eu fiz enquato você não voltava. –ela me perguntou, animada.

Ali estava eu, Lizzy e uma mulher que parecia absurdamente com Bella.

-Que lindo, querida. Vamos. –eu peguei a mão dela.

Chegamos ao carro, eu arrastando ela. Enquanto ela gritava o tempo todo que não estava com fome.

-Sr. Cullen! –eu ouvi Bella gritando atrás de mim.

-Sim, Bella? –eu disse, me virando para ela.

-Amanhã, eu... –ela parou poque Lizzy colocou a cabeça para fora do carro e começou a gritar que estava com fome.

-Ela precisa de um manual, eu juro! O que você estava dizendo? –eu perguntei.

-Eu não posso vir amanhã de manhã, eu vou levar o Jake para a sessão de fotos da Armani...

-Eu pensei que você odiasse ele! –eu exclamei.

-Na verdade eu não odeio. –ela disse sorrindo.

-Você tá aí. Ah, oi, chefe! –Jake disse, aparecendo ao nosso lado.

-É, aqui. Então? Eu posso chegar um pouco atrasada? –Bella perguntou, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Jacob.

-Tá! Tire boas fotos, viu?

-Sim senhor. –ele me saudou- Vamos, eu mal posso esperar para provar seu ravióli maravilhoso! –ele sussurrou para Bella, beijando sua bochecha. Ela corou. Eu quis dar um soco nele!

-FOME! –Lizzy gritou, me tirando do meu devaneio de matar meu fotógrafo.

-Boa noite, Bella. –eu disse, ignorando Jacob. Que estava beijando o pescoço dela!

-Boa noite. –ela murmurou- Seja boazinha, Liz. –então, ela se virou, pegou a mão dele, e foi para seu carro.

-Quem é ele? –Lizzy murmurou quando eu entrei no carro.

-Um amigo da Bella. O que você quer comer?

-Chocolate! –ela disse alegremente.

-Comida de verdade, lagarta.

-_Hambulguel_!

-Isso não vai acontecer! Vamos comprar uma lasanha. –eu propus.

-E chocolate! –ela insistiu.

-Tá bom, um bem pequeno. –eu concedi.

Foi uma manhã de domingo calma. Eu estava tomando café e lendo o jornal.

-Bom dia, Eddie! –Lizzy me cumprimentou alegre.

-Bom dia. Panquecas? –ela assentiu- O que você quer fazer hoje? –eu perguntei.

-Você pode ler aquele livro que você me deu de aniversário? –nossa, ela queria uma historia, eu concordei, alegre.

Eu havia comprado todos os livros do Harry Potter para ela, ela tinha dito que era bobo, e não queria ouvir. E agora, ela queria! Eu estava tão feliz.

Depois que ela comeu, eu troquei as gazes do seu braço, e nos deitamos na cama dela.

_O Sr. e Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metesse em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem._

Eu comecei, mas obviamente, ela não conseguia ficar quieta.

-Como um gato lendo um mapa? Robes gosta do Carls? –eu me pergunto quando ela conseguiria dizer o nome de Carlisle- O que é uma broca? Porque o primo e malvado com ele? –as perguntas continuavam fluindo, e no fim do segundo capitulo, senti que minha cabeça ia explodir.

-Lizzy, fica quieta! Se você perguntar mais alguma coisa, eu não vou mais ler pra você! –eu quase gritei, mas me arrependi instantaneamente. Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas, e ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Desculpa. –ela sussurrou.

-Você vai ficar quietinha? –ela assentiu. Eu beijei sua testa e continuei lendo.

Com algumas pausas para comida e banheiro, eu terminei de ler o livro às nove da noite.

-Amanhã o outro? –ela perguntou anciosa, enquanto eu colocava o cobertor sobre ela.

-Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar, e eu não vou estar no escritório. Você vai ficar com a Bella.

-Ela vai ler. –eu suspirei.

-Eu vou ler, amanhã a noite. Agora, durma. –eu deu um beijo nela e fui para a cama.

-Bom dia. –eu disse no dia seguinte quando cheguei no trabalho. Minha voz estava rouca por falar o dia inteiro ontem.

-Tanya está doente, então, ela não vai vir hoje. E, bom dia. –Bella disse, sem olhar pra cima.

-Agora? –Lizzy perguntou, puxando minha calça.

-Hoje à noite, anjo. Se eu conseguir falar. Eu preciso da minha voz, Lizzy.

-O que aconteceu? Ela te desafiou num concurso de gritos? –Bella perguntou preocupada.

-Eu li o primeiro livro do Harry Potter inteiro para ela, ontem.

-Ah. –ela gemeu. Como eu amava aquele som.

-Bella, lê. –Lizzy disse pulando.

-Liz, ela está ocupada! Posso tomar um chá antes de ir para a reunião? –eu perguntei, educadamente.

-Claro, aí eu leio para ela. Você trouxe o livro? –eu assenti e dei o livro para ela.

Depois de tomar meu chá, dei um beijo em Lizzy, e corri para a reunião.

**PONTO DE VISTA DA BELLA **

Então eu trabalhei, e quando não estava ocupada, li para Lizzy.

Ela estava quieta e entretida com o que eu estava lendo. Foi assim que Emmett me achou às cinco da tarde.

-Legal, Bells. –ele disse.

-Eu tenho que entreter ela, e não estou ocupada. Desculpe. –atendi meu telefone, que estava tocando.

-Posso aparecer aí? Diz que 'sim'. –porque perguntar, quando você exige que a resposta seja sim.

-Tá, vem. –eu disse para Alice.

-Quem vai vir? –Emmett perguntou.

-Ninguém! Me deixe terminar de ler esse capitulo, eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer.

-Eu leio pra ela. –Emmett pulou.

Eu passei para ele o livro, e mostrei onde tinha parado. Ele levou Lizzy para a mesa de Tanya e começou a ler. Ele estava fazendo gracinhas para ela.

Charlotte, da França, ligou para convidar o Sr. Cullen para uma _premiere_ em janeiro.

Alice chegou alguns minutos depois.

-Oi.

-Oi, Alice. Por que você está aqui? –eu perguntei.

-Eu não posso vir te visitar? –ela parecia magoada.

-Você normalmente...

-Cadê o Cullen? Ah, você está aqui! Idiota, todos estão te procurando! –Jasper voou gritando do elevador. Alice estava sorrindo como uma boba e olhando para ele- Ah, olá, madame.

-Você me fez esperar por muito tempo. –ela disse para ela, ainda sorrindo. Eles estavam olhando, um nos olhos do outro, muito intensamente.

-Desculpe, madame. –Jasper disse, abaixando sua cabeça. Eles continuaram se olhando nos olhos eu me sentia como se estivesse me intrometendo numa conversa muito profunda e emocional.

Claro que Emmett, sendo sua personalidade insensível, quebrou a magia.

-Onde é o incêndio?

Jasper pegou um pedaço de papel da minha mesa e começou a escrever alguma coisa, enquanto explicava para Emmett o que havia acontecido lá embaixo.

-Aqui, me encontre nesse lugar. Aqui tem meu celular, também. –ele disse para Alice, dando o papel para ela. Ele se virou para mim- Cadê o Cullen? E você sabe que não são permitidas crianças aqui!

-Mesmo, diz isso para o Cullen, que está atrás de você.

O Sr. Cullen parecia chateado, e estava franzindo o cenho.

-O que é Withlock? –ele perguntou sem paciência.

-Deborah... ela começou a ganhar peso. Quando eu disse para ela malhar ela disse que o senhor sabe dobre isso. Desde quando elas têm permissão para ficarem gordas?

-Isso é entre Deborah e eu! Não pegue muito pesado com ela. Dê para ela roupas largas, ou algo que não vá mostrar a ... gordura.

Jasper olhou para o Sr. Cullen, assim como Emmett e eu.

-Você não tem que trabalhar, McCarthy?

-Claro, senhor. Tchau Bella, criança, e obviamente, esquisitinha.

-Me chama disse de novo e... –Alice começou a dizer.

Jasper arrastou Emmett para o elevador.

-Pára! Tchau, senhoritas.

-Charlotte ligou para...

-Eu sei, quando?

-Janeiro. Ela disse que vai ligar para dizer exatamente quando.

-Que bom. Não faça nenhum plano, você vai vir comigo. –ele me disse- Pronta pra ir pra casa, Liz? –ela assentiu e eles saíram.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Eu não vou a lugar algum com ele!

-Oi, Bells. Você vai me levar pra casa? –eu nem tinha ouvido Jake chegando. Assenti. O que ele estava fazendo? Eu o odeio! Ele tinha me machucado demais para ser perdoado. Por que eu, inclusive, o deixava me tocar e beijar na frente do Ed-Sr. Cullen?

-Tudo bem? –ele perguntou no caminho para o estacionamento.

-Sim. Eu tenho uma noite de garotas com a Alice, então eu vou te deixar na sua casa, e vou direto para a minha. –agora eu estava mentindo...

Quando cheguei em casa liguei para Alice, tentando manter minha palavra.

-Bella? –ela parecia preocupada.

-Eu. Alguma coisa errada?

-Por que você está ligando?

-Eu não posso te ligar?

-Eu tenho que ir encontrar o Jasper, então, seja lá o que for, diz rápido.

-Ah, não é nada. Aproveite sua noite. –ela desligou na minha cara!

Eu queria o perdoar, eu sentia sua falta mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele estava envergonhado do modo como havia me tratado. Mas se ele me queria de volta, teria que se esforçar. Não é fácil ganhar meu coração de novo, depois do que tinha feito!

Ele seria o único a ganhar uma segunda chance.

* * *

**É isso aí, um capitulo calminho.**

**Deixem Review :D**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	6. Tempo de Natal e 'Isso ou Aquilo'

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vocês :DD**

**Algumas coisas importantes sobre os personagens:  
*Bella se candidatou ao empredo de assistente pessoal de Edward Cullen por causa de um desafio que Alice, sua melhor amiga, deu para ela;  
*Edward Cullen é o editor chefe da revista EMC, e unico editor chefe de revistas de moda;  
*Edward foi adotado pelo Dr. Cullen e sua esposa Esme;  
*Edward tem uma filha adotiva, Lizzy, de quatro anos, que o chama de Leão;  
*Bella tem um cachorro chamado Jake, em homenagem ao seu ex-melhor amigo, Jacob Black, que quebrou seu coraçao;  
*Jacob Black é o novo fotografo da revista EMC;  
*Bella e Jacob fizeram as pazes;  
*Os donos do orfanato onde Lizzy morava abusavam psicologicamente e fisicamente das crianças, e foram presos graças a Edward, que ouviu o dono James ameaçando Lizzy durante sua visita;  
*James e sua esposa Victoria fugiram da prisao e foram se vingar de Lizzy, mas James acabou sendo preso de novo, e Victoria foi morta pelos policiais.**

**Qualquer duvido é só me deixar uma review (:**

**_Nada relacionado a Twilight me pertence._**

* * *

Meu telefone me acordou. Eu olhei para o relógio, 6 da manhã. Quem poderia ser essa hora?

-Alô? –eu disse ainda meia grogue de sono.

-Bella. Me diz que você está acordada! –Alice, lógico.

-Agora eu estou. Por que?

-Eu estou parada na frente da sua porta. –eu podia ouvir ela sorrindo, e com certeza ela estava pulando. Eu desliguei e fui abrir a porta da frente.

-O que você quer de mim? É o primeiro dia das minhas férias.

-Eu não falei com você desde aquela noite... alias, eu não falei com ninguém desde aquela noite, a não ser o Jazzy. –ela disse sorrindo. Jazzy?

-É sério, Alice? Jazzy?

-Ah, Bella, ele é maravilhoso! Nós somos almas gêmeas! Eu o amo! –era uma chance única, ver uma Alice apaixonada.

-Alice, você nem o conhece direito! –eu argumentei.

-Eu fiquei com ele, sozinha, pelos últimos três dias, eu o conheço melhor do que você pensa. –ela disse sorrindo, e eu olhei séria para ela.

-Você não... né?!

-Claro, nós fizemos amor. Bella bobinha.

-ALICE! –eu nao pude fazer nada, a não ser gritar. Ela quem sempre me dava ordens mas eu tinha que fazer isso, hoje.

-Bella, eu realmente o amo. Nós vamos passar as festas juntos. Uma das razões pra eu estar aqui, na verdade.

Eu gemi e fui para a cozinha preparar o café.

-Pensa melhor nisso, por favor. Eu não quero que você se magoe.

-Ele não é o Jacob! Ele nunca me machucaria. –ela me disse. Eu tinha aprendido minha lição com Jacob, não tinha? Mas cometi um erro muito pior com Edward...- ...então, sim eu acho que você devia fazer isso. –o que? Eu não ouvi nada do que ela tinha me dito.

-Repete, por favor, eu não... prestei atenção. –eu estava pensando no meu chefe gostoso e imbecil.

-Jazzy disse que ele queria ir pras montanhas, e a gente queria levar você. Claro, é normal que você convide alguém. O que eu estava dizendo era pra você trazer o amante. –ela explicou como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-Aman... Alice! Eu odeio ele! o que te possuiu pra fazer você pensar que eu chamaria ele? e você também o odeia, se eu me lembro bem. –eu a disse.

-O Black, não, o Cullen. –eu podia vê-la dizendo 'dãã'.

-Ele não pode, tem que cuidar da Lizzy. –eu argumentei.

-Eu tenho certeza que ela adoraria um ar fresco.

--Eu não vou convidar meu chefe pra uma viagem pra montanha.

-Não precisa, Jazzy já chamou, e ele disse 'sim'. Claro, ele não sabe que você vai estar lá.

-Alice, eu não vou. –eu e Cullen no mesmo lugar... como isso soava bem. _Não, Bella! Você está bravca com ele._ Mas eu sinto a falta dele, seu toque, seus beijos. Comecei a corar.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Agora, vamos fazer as malas. –Alice disse, me arrastando para o meu quarto.

-Jake! Eu não posso deixar ele sozinho! –minha ultima esperança.

-Ele vem com a gente, bobinha. –ela disse, jogando minhas roupas na minha mala.

Eu não tive chances, estávamos no meu carro, uma hora depois. Iríamos encontrar os dois lá. Eagle Mountain, Minnesota, era para onde estávamos indo. Um pouco longe, mas conhecendo Alice, podia ser do outro lado do país, e ela não se importaria. Quanto mais avançávamos para o norte, mais magnífica ficava a paisagem, montanhas com neve no topo, parecendo usar chapéus.

Paramos para descansar no meio do caminho. Alice escolheu um hotel diferente do que o que os homens haviam parado. Ela tinha conversado com Jasper mais cedo. Aparentemente Edward estava sozinho. Talvez Esme tivesse voltado e ela tinha ficado com Lizzy. O que significava que ficaríamos realmente sozinhos. Isso me assustou, eu não conseguia pensar em ficar sozinha com ele em algum lugar.

-Você não se importa de dormir na mesma cama que eu, né? Tem duas camas no quarto, então, sem problemas. –Alice disse, me tirando de meus devaneios. Assenti e entramos no quarto.

O gerente foi bonzinho o suficiente, e me deixou ficar com Jake no quarto, nós comemos e tomamos banho.

-Agora, eu não quero que você faça uma cena amanhã. Prometa-me, Bella. –Alice me implorou enquanto nos deitávamos.

-Eu vou me comportar. –eu prometi, esperando ser capaz de manter minha promessa.

Na manhã seguinte acordamos cedo, por volta das cinco, e nos jogamos na estrada.

Alice iria dirigir hoje. Eu podia por a música que eu quisesse, sem música ruim, hoje. Peguei um CD e coloquei.

-Ah, Bella. Isso me dá sono! –ela reclamou.

-Tem músicas no piano muito boas, e você conhece todas essas musicas. Essa, por exemplo, é _Numb _do Linkin Park. –eu disse para ela.

-Eu ainda estou com sono! –ela reclamou mais.

-Cala a boca e dirige! –eu a disse, irritada. Me ajeitei no meu banco e admirei a paisagem, pensando em tudo, menos no que podia acontecer nas próximas duas semanas. Por que ela tinha que me manipular? Eu não devia ter vindo.

Meu celular tocou, me dizendo que eu tinha uma nova mensagem.

**Eu sinto sua falta. Espero que você tenho um bom natal e ano novo, melhores que os meus.**

**~Edward**

Eu olhei boquiaberta para o celular. Que diabos?

-Você está bem? –Alice perguntou, preocupada. Eu li a mensagem pra ela.

-O que você responde para isso?

-Você está pensando em responder?

-Claro, é educado responder.

-Você devia estar brava com ele, então pensei que você não fosse responder. Mas não deixe ele descobrir que vocês estão indo para o mesmo lugar. –ela me advertiu.

**Eu tenho certeza que seu natal e ano novo vão ser melhores que os meus.**

**~Isabella.**

Eu apertei o botão de enviar. Por que eu tinha escrito 'Isabella'??? Ele respondeu em menos de um minuto.

**Natal é uma época de perdoar e esquecer. Será que algum dia você vai poder me perdoar? Eu espero que sim.**

**~Seu Edward.**

-Alice!! –eu gritei, ela freiou o carro assustada- Ele... Lê isso!

-Você me fez parar para ler... Ah, Bella, ele te ama de verdade.

-Eu não posso responder isso.

-Claro que pode. –ela ligou o carro novamente, nós estávamos chegando, faltavam uns três quilômetros.

**Isso não é algo que devíamos discutir por telefone. Espero que você tenha um ótimo natal e ano novo.**

**~Bella.**

Aí está, uma boa resposta.

Finalmente chegamos, depois dos homens, infelizmente.

Eu saí do carro e olhei em volta. Nada de Edward, bom.

-Eles estão na recepção, nos registrando. –Alice me disse. Pegamos nossa bagagem e entramos no pequeno chalé. Me senti como se fizesse parte do vídeo clipe de O Ultimo Natal.

-Eles estão aqui? O que é isso? –eu perguntei procurando pela recepção, como Alice tinha dito, sem achar nada.

-É em outro chalé. Somos os únicos aqui. Eles estão vindo! Droga, a gente veio com o seu carro, Bella!! –ela disse em pânico.

-Dá pra você parar? Eu ainda sou o seu chefe! –eu podia ouvir as reclamações de Edward de trás da porta.

-Não, você não é. E eu não vou parar! Só fique bem aí. –Jasper mandou, ouvimos alguns cliques. Jasper estava tirando fotos.

-Isso é vingança por você viver disso, não é? Você quer que eu veja como é viver recebendo ordens?

-Aproveite que eu não sou Mike Newton, e eu não vou ajeitar suas bolas, porque elas não ficam bem na foto. Viado! –eu nunca tinha ouvido Jasper xingar, mas eu lembrava do incidente, e ri.

-Nem me fale dele! –eu ouvi Edward murmurar- agora, será que nós podemos entrar? E você vai me dizer quem é que a Alice vai trazer? –ele parecia frustrado.

-Você vai ver logo logo. Vá entrando, depois eu entro. –Jasper disse.

Eu entrei em pânico. Me vire para Alice, para dizer que eu não podia fazer isso, mas ela não estava mais lá. Então, esse era o plano? Nos deixar sozinhos. Mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos, me apoiando na lareira. A porta da frente se abriu, e eu ouvi Edward batendo os pés no chão para se livrar da neve. Ele se mexeu mais um pouco e logo, eu ouvi seus passos se aproximando. Os passos pararam e eu o ouvi suspirar. Então, ele me viu, mas o suspiro não era o suspiro certo, esse era assustado. Então ouvi Jake rosnar baixinho. Ele parou logo e eu o ouvi andando em outro cômodo.

Minha respiração ficou irregular e eu pude me sentir corando. Será que eu devia espiar para ver se ele ainda estava ali? Eu não consegui abrir os olhos, então ouvi atentamente os movimentos ao meu redor. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração, que era lenta. Eu não agüentava mais, então abri meus olhos devagar. Ali estava ele, com toda sua glória. Cabelos molhados, bochechas rosadas, lábios cheios, e olhos verdes brilhando. Provavelmente ele e Jasper tinham tido uma guerra de bolas de neve, pois Edward estava coberto de neve, neve que estava derretendo e deixando o chão de madeira molhado. Edward estava me olhando maravilhado, sua boca estava levemente aberta, e as mãos paralisadas no zíper do casaco. Ficamos completamente parados por dez minutos, apenas nos olhando decorando os traços do outro.

De repente, ele se moveu. Se jogou aos meus pés, de joelhos. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver Edward Cullen aos meus pés. Ele estava abraçando minhas coxas, olhando meus olhos cuidadosamente, colocou seu rosto em minha barriga. Seu rosto estava frio, eu podia sentir minha blusa se encharcando com a umidade em seu rosto. Primeiro eu pensei que era a neve, mas depois percebi que seus ombros estavam tremendo, então vi que ele estava chorando.

-Bella, minha Bella. Algum dia voce pode me perdoar? Eu imploro para que você me perdoe, imploro minha vida toda, eu passo a vida à seus pés, implorando. Eu fui um idiota! –ele murmurou em minha barriga.

Eu finalmenta me mexi. Coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo, passando meus dedos nele, sentindo a textura, eu tinha sentido tanta falta daquilo. Minha outra mão tocou sua bochecha, a esquentando.

-Eu estava dizendo a verdade aquela noite. –ele murmurou- Eu te amo, de verdade. Você tem meu coração. É seu, faça o que você quiser com ele.

Suas palavras me chocaram. Comecei a sentir arrepios, e sabia que não era por causa do frio, mas pelo que ele tinha acabado de me dizer. Suas palavras me assustaram, me congelaram de novo. Ele me ama! _Não dê ouvidos a ele! _outra voz me disse. Eu nem sequer considerei dar ouvidos a essa outra voz, eu não podia. Se eu ouvisse, essa voz iria me mandar ficar longe dele, pra sempre. Só esse pensamento era insuportável, a mera idéia me causava dor.

-Edward. –eu sussurrei tão baixo que tive certeza que ele não tinha me ouvido. Sua cabeça se levantou e nossos olhos se encontraram de novo- Vamos começar de novo, e ver o que acontece. –sussurrei de novo.

Ele deu um sorriso tão grande que eu pensei que seu rosto fosse se dividir em dois. Ele se levantou e se colocou na minha frente.

-Edward. –ele disse estendendo a mão para mim, eu levantei uma sobrancelha, ele sorriu e tentou de novo- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. –sua mão ainda estava estendida.

Haviam tantas perguntas! Sobre sua vida, sobre o que ele gostava ou o que não gostava, mas não agora. Isso teria que esperar.

-Isabella Marie Swan. –eu sussurrei, apertando sua mão. Ainda havia eletricidade, e parecia que ela tinha aumentado.

-É um prazer te conhecer, Isabella. –o modo que ele dizia meu nome, fazia meus joelhos enfraquecerem.

-Eu prefiro Bella. –eu sorri suavemente para ele. Seus lábios formaram o mais belo sorriso.

-Bella. –ele sussurrou.

-Edward. –eu disse sorrindo. E agora? Voltamos para onde paramos?

Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou para o sofá.

-Fica aqui, me deixa desvendar isso. –ele murmurou.

Desvendar o que? Então, ele saiu, foi para fora, mas voltou um minuto depois, com lenha nas mãos, Edward se ajoelhou em frente a lareira e tentou a acender.

-Eu te ajudo. –Jasper se ofereceu, assustando a nós dois.

-Chocolate quente? –Alice perguntou, baixinho.

-Eu te ajudo. –eu ofereci, e fui com ela até a cozinha.

A cozinha era toda branca. Fizemos o chocolate quente em silencio. Não era normal Alice ficar em silencio. Voltamos para a sala, e os dois já tinham acendido a lareira, e estava muito mais quente. Havia um sofá e uma namoradeira. Claro, que Alice e Jasper tomaram o sofá. Eu não estava pronta pra me sentar ao lado de Edward, então me sentei na cadeira de balanço ao lado da lareira.

Edward me olhou confuso, mas não disse nada. Alice e Jasper pareciam muito confortáveis no sofá, ela estava com os pés no colo dele, e a cabeça no braço do sofá. Até Jake havia entrado de novo e estava deitado ao lado da lareira. Esse não era o tipo de silencio certo entre amigos. Era pesado, e estávamos tentando ignorar o enorme elefante cor de rosa na sala. Alguém tinha que contar uma piada ou perguntar o que havia acontecido, eu ia ficar louca se isso durasse mais tempo.

-Uau, eu não tomo um chocolate quente tão bom desde que eu era criança. Minha mãe fazia um horrível. –Jasper disse enquanto tomava um gole de sua caneca- O que tem nele? Eu não consigo descobrir...

-Pergunte para a Bella, é a invenção dela. –Alice disse sorrindo.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim, me questionando.

-Não vou fala. –cantarolei.

Edward tomou um gole do dele, eu observei enquanto seus lábios se fechavam em volta da borda da caneca e ele fechava os olhos, tomando a bebida quente. Quando ele sentiu o gosto, seus olhos se abriram e pousaram em mim.

-É o que eu estou pensando que é? –ele perguntou em voz baixa.

-Depende do que você pensa que é. –eu respondi, tentando não olhar para ele.

-Rum.

-Ah, não! Agora voce tem que inventor outra! Muito bom, Cullen. Arruinar uma receita de cinco anos! –Alice reclamou.

-Cinco anos? E, é mesmo rum que tem aqui? –Jasper perguntou.

-É, é rum sim. Ninguém tinha conseguido dizer o que era até agora. Eu meio que inventei isso no ensino médio. No primeiro inverno que eu passei em Forks, eu tinha dezessete, e achei que seria divertido colocar rum no meu chocolate quente. E ficou maravilhoso... –eu parei, corando, percebendo que eu estava tagarelando.

-Delicioso. –Edward sussurrou, me olhando nos olhos. Eu corei mais ainda.

-Jazz, você trouxe aquele CD? –Alice disse, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

-Claro que ele trouxe, eu vou sonhar com Crosby hoje! –Edward exclamou.

-É um clássico, cara. –Jasper disse, tentando defender Crosby.

-E? Tem outras musicas muito boas por aí! Eu consigo ver que é branca, ele não precisa cantar isso pra mim, e cantar, e cantar, e cantar. –Edward gesticulou impacientemente com as mãos.

-Eu tenho... –eu tentei dizer, mas Alice me interrompeu.

-Não, você nao tem nada! Se eu ouvir mais uma musica de piano eu vou ficar louca! –ela gritou.

-É relaxante! E eu ia dizer que eu tenho um CD com varias musicas! –eu disse a ela, irritada. Edward e Jasper olharam nossa discussão entretidos.

-Vamos desfazer as malas, e a gente se encontra aqui daqui a uma hora e aí vamos comprar uma arvorezinha, pode ser? –Alice perguntou, todos assentimos e fomos pegar a bagagem.

-Eu pego. –Edward me disse.

No andar de cima haviam apenas dois quartos, em lados opostos do corredos. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava me olhando sorrindo.

-Se você não estiver confortável com a idéia de dormir na mesma cama que eu, eu fico no sofá. –ele murmurou.

-Tá tudo bem.

Nós entramos, no quarto havia uma grande cama, que ocupava praticamente o espaço todo, um pequeno armário e duas mesas de cabeceira, com abajures e um despetador. Porque alguém precisaria de um despertador nas férias?

Edward foi para o lado direito da cama, colocou sua mala lá e tirou uma muda de roupa.

Eu fiz o mesmo, mas do lado esquerdo. Como ele sabia que eu dormia do lado esquerdo?

Eu ouvi alguma coisa arranhando a porta. Edward foi abri-la, revelando um Jake feliz, que entrou e pulou em Edward, lambendo seu rosto. Bom, ele mudou.

Edward parecia assustado e cuidadoso, preparado para jogar o cachorro longe ao menos sinal de fraqueza.

-Querido, o que eu disse sobre pular nas pessoas e começar a lamber elas? –eu fui, tirar Jake de cima de Edward.

-Eu devia pular e te lamber? –Edward perguntou admirado.

-Eu tava falando com o cachorro! –eu exclamei, então percebi que ele estava brincando- Você pode pular em mim e me lamber quando você quiser. –eu sussurrei.

-Mesmo? –não era para ele ter ouvido.

Eu o ignorei e voltei minha atenção para a mala. Edward estava atrás de mim. Ele me abraçou e colocou os lábios em minha orelha.

-Desculpa, isso foi rude e sem graça. Me desculpe.

Eu me virei para ele, maravilhada pela sua mudança de comportamento.

-Esse sou eu, na verdade. Lembra como Esme me que sou educado o tempo todo.

-Ah... cadê a Lizzy? –eu repentinamente me lembrei dela.

-Com Carlisle, Esme vai voltar logo. –ele parecia chateado.

-O que aconteceu? Pra onde ela foi, tão de repente? –eu desejei não ter perguntado, seu rosto passou por várias emoções até que parou na determinação.

-Eu vou te dizer tudo sobre mim. Vamos dar uma volta. Você tem uma coleira?

-Tenho, mas é melhor deixar ele solto. É a primeira vez dele. –eu disse e fomos em direção a porta.

-Vamos então. –ele pegou um cachecol da mala, e um par de luvas.

Encontramos Alice no corredor.

-Nós vamos sair. Vá e compre a arvore com Jasper, eu confio no seu gosto. –eu a disse, ela assentiu, e continuamos a descer as escadas.

Uma vez do lado de fora, estávamos rodeados de neve. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e observei Jake correndo na neve. Ele enfiou a cabeça na neve, e quando tirou, seu pêlo estava coberto dela.

-Ele está tão feliz. –Edward disse, fascinado enquanto meu cachorro rolava na neve.

-Como eu disse, é a primeira vez que ele vê neve.

-Qual a idade dele? –Edward perguntou, se abaixando e fazendo uma pequena bola de neve.

-Cinco meses. –eu disse depois de cuidadosamente contar mentalmente- Ele era tão pequeno quando Alice o trouxe, cabia numa tigela.

Edward virou para mim tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com o traseiro no chão. Eu comecei a rir. Ele parecia tão belo e jovem ali, deitado na neve. Ele nao se levantou, apenas abaixou sua cabeça e começou a fazer um anjo na neve.

Eu chutei a neve nele, atingindo seu rosto. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para mim.

-Você não fez isso! –ele rugiu e agarrou minha perna, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair ao seu lado. Eu fiquei ali, desnorteada, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Tudo bem? –ele perguntou e eu assenti.

Edward levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

-Vamos andar, e conversar. Nós precisamos conversar, foi isso que faltou... da última vez. Comunicação. –ele murmurou.

-Então, sabemos nossos nomes, e a idade do meu cachorro. –eu disse tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

-E a idade da Lizzy. –ele sussurrou, olhando para mim.

-E isso também.

-Cor favorita? –ele perguntou repentinamente.

-É sério? A gente ta na primeira série agora?

-Só responde. Eu quero saber o máximo possível sobre você, Bella. E promete que você vai dizer a verdade. –ele disse.

-Tá bom. Verde... droga, quer dizer, preto. –eu disse corando. Por que eu tinha que dizer verde? Boca idiota!

Ele me olhou curioso, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Verde ou preto? –ele perguntou, divertido.

-Verde... não! Preto. –droga, preto é minha cor favorita, não verde! Edward começou a rir.

-Tá bom. Me deixa responder essa, enquanto você se decide. Marrom. –seus olhos se arregalaram e ele franziu a testa enquanto murmurava algo para si mesmo, eu ergui uma sobrancelha- Vamos pular essa... –ele disse, na defensiva- Vamos falar sobre música. Tenho certeza que nós temos muito em comum. Você gosta de músicas no piano, certo?

-Como você sabe? –eu perguntei aturdida.

-Você mencionou isso mais cedo. Os CDs. –ele disse sorrindo.

-Ah, sim, mas eu amo rock, e um pouco de pop...

-Eu gosto de tudo, menos country. Na verdade, eu amo piano, me relaxa, e rock, isso nunca fica velho, sabe? –ele confessou.

-É, eu sei. –então, conversamos sobre nossas bandas favoritas, e tínhamos a mesma opinião

-Filmes? –ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

-Muitos... mas meu preferido é _Olha Quem Está Falando_, todos os três. –eu disse, me sentindo boba por gostar de um filme tão infantil. Eu tinha certeza que ele gostava de um filme como _O Poderoso Chefão_.

Ele sorriu.

-Francamente, eu prefiro _Entrando Numa Fria_ ou _Esqueceram de Mim._ –eu me virei para olhá-lo- O que? –ele perguntou, nervoso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de falar.

-Laranjas ou maçãs? –eu perguntei. Ele olhou para mim confuso, depois sorriu.

-Laranjas no natal, e maçãs durante o resto do ano. Não me pergunte o por quê.

-Ahn, você lê mentes? –eu murmurei assustada.

-Não que eu saiba. Por que?

-Essa sempre foi minha resposta pra essa perugunta. Eu não consigo comer laranjas se eu não estiver perto de uma árvore de natal, ou alguma coisa parecida. –Edward sorriu u murmurou alguma coisa sobre 'coisas em comum'.

-Sorvete ou bolo? –ele perguntou, entrando no meu jogo.

-Sorvete. Chocolate ou baunilha?

-Chocolate. –ele respondeu me olhando com cuidado- Vermelho ou preto?

-Preto. –eu disse sorrindo- Correr ou caminhar?

-Caminhar... com você. –ele sussurrou, suas bochechas corando levemente, eu não sabia se era pelo que ele tinha dito, ou por causa do frio- Verde ou Preto?

-Você está roubando! –eu exclamei.

-Nós nunca estabelecemos regras.

-Verde. –eu disse corando, tenho certeza que meu rosto estava da mesmo cor que o nariz do Rudolph- Natal ou Halloween?

-Natal, e você?

-Eu também. Os Simpsons ou Uma Família da Pesada?

Ele deixou sua cabeça cair para um lado, pensando.

-Essa é difícil. Passo. –ele disse rindo.

-Sua vez. –eu disse sorrindo.

-Batman ou Super-Homen?

-Super-Homen. –eu respondi surpresa com a pergunta- Harry Potter ou As Crônicas de Nárnia? –se ele queria essas perguntas.

-Na verdade eu nunca li Nárnia, então, Harry Potter. É meio que fascinante sabe. –ele disse- Jack Sparrow ou Will Turner?

-Com certeza Jack, _baby_. –eu cobri minha boca com a mão, depois da minha exclamação em voz alta.

Edward achou minha reação hilária. Ele começou a rir tanto que começou a chorar.

-Você tem algum problema com Jack? –eu perguntei, defendendo meu pirata favorito.

Ele só conseguiu balançar a cabeça, e rir um pouco mais. Eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa que o faria parar de rir. Ah, sim! Mike tinha que ouvir essa.

-Delineador ou rímel? –eu perguntei, me mantendo o mais séria que consegui.

Ele parou de rir imediatamente e olhou para mim, preocupado com a minha sanidade, tenho certeza.

-Eu me recuso a responder essa. –ele disse, firme.

-Por que? Com medo que eu descubra sobre seu caso secreto com Newton? –sua expressão foi o suficiente para me fazer explodir em risadas.

-Sofá ou namoradeira? –o que? Da onde veio isso?

Eu pisque algumas vezes.

-Namoradeira. –eu respondi olhando para o chão, e corando- Café com leite ou chocolate quente?

-Chocolate quente. Com rum. –ele respondeu sem dificuldade- Ligar ou mandar mensagem?

Eu pensei bem nessa. As mensagens no carro me deixaram tonta. Minha resposta foi clara.

-Mandar mensagem. –seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele se recompôs rápido- Panquecas os _Waffles_?

-_Waffles_, panquecas são muito difíceis de fazer. –ele murmurou, eu sorri, lembrando como Lizzy disse que ele tinha conseguido jogar as panquecas no teto- Piano ou violão?

-Piano, você?

-Eu pensei que não devíamos repetir as perguntas. E para responder sua pergunta, piano, também. –ele me disse, parando e se deixando cair no chão coberto de neve. Ele indicou o espaço ao seu lado e eu me sentei ali- Sua vez.

-Gato ou cachorro? –eu perguntei sorrindo.

-Cachorro.

-Sério? Eu tive a impressão que você odeia cachorros. –eu disse vendo Jake correr até nós.

-Ele tinha um problema comigo, não o contrario. Esquece. Eu não gostava dele no começo, mas isso mudou. –ele disse acariciando a cabeça de Jake- Café ou chocolate quente?

-Café.

Eu tembém, se você o fizer.

-E se eu fizer café e chocolate quente, o que você escolheria? –eu brinquei o cutucando com o braço.

-Você. –ele disse sem pensar, quando percebeu o que tinha dito, olhou para mim. Depois seus olhos brilharam e ele perguntou algo que, eu espero, não nos coloque em uma zona de perigo- Sofá ou cama?

-Cama, é mais confortável. Você não pode dormir no sofá. –eu tinha que transformer sua pergunta em outra coisa, ou eu me arrependeria.

-Eu quis dizer... deixa pra lá. –ele disse aceitando minha resposta.

-Camiseta ou camisa? –eu perguntei.

-Camiseta. Algodão ou renda? –ele ainda estava sorrindo.

-Renda. –eu sussurrei, me ocupando em tirar a neve da cabeça de Jake. _Se você quer jogar sujo, eu jogo com você, Cullen_- Samba-canção ou tipo sunga? –eu perguntei inocentemente.

A cabeça de Edward se virou para mim, olhando para ver se eu estava brincando. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade ele disse.

-Você sabe.

-Refresque minha memória, estava escuro, eu não lembro. –eu sorri, eu tinha conseguido o deixar com vergonha.

-Tipo sunga. –ele sussurrou, parecendo fascinado com o buraco que seus dedos tinham aberto na neve- Dia ou noite? –então, tínhamos voltado a perguntas seguras? Acho que não.

-Noite. –eu disse, sem demorar- Loiras ou morenas?

-Bella. –ele disse pesaroso.

-Essa não era uma opção. Responde!

-Morenas. Ajeitado ou bagunçado? –hãn? Sobre o que ele estava falando?

-Eu não posso responder se eu não entender a pergunta.

-Uma dica, é sobre cabelos. –ele disse em voz baixa. Meus olhos se arregalaram e foram para seu cabelo bagunçado.

-Bagunçado. –eu corei, será que eu conseguiria perguntar a pergunta que havia acabado de surgir em minha mente? Eu tinha que- Amor ou prazer?

-Amor. –ele disse de uma maneira tão amável, que eu não pude acreditar nele. E lá foi ele estragar o momento- Em cima ou embaixo?

-Que merda, Cullen! –eu não acredito no que eu havia acabado de dizer, mas ele conseguia ser tão idiota as vezes!

-Se sua pergunta é transar ou fazer amor, minha resposta é fazer amor. –essa foi a última gota, eu dei um tapa em seu rosto. Sua mão foi para a bochecha agredida, me olhando com horror.

-Bella, eu não pensei, desculpa, mesmo.

-Esse é o seu problema! Você não pensa! Eu nem sei porque eu me importo! –eu disse me levantando e indo em direção ao chalé. Pelo menos eu esperava ser o caminho certo.

-É pro outro lado. –ele disse devagar, eu simplesmente me virei e comecei a andar na direção contraria, de repente Edward agarrou meu braço e me virou para ele- Onde você vai?

-Voltar! Me solta! –eu tentei tirar meu braço de seu aperto de ferro, mas eu não consegui. Logo minhas lágrimas traidoras surgiram.

Ele me abraçou contra seu peito.

-Não chore, querida! Eu sou um imbecil! Me desculpa, Bella. –ele murmurou em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios.

-Embaixo. –eu sussurrei em seu peito.

Ele me moveu para que pudesse ver meus olhos, os seus estavam cheios de perguntas.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Você me perguntou, em cima ou embaixo, minha resposta é embaixo. –eu disse, tentando sorrir.

-Só mais uma pergunta. –ele disse sério, eu assenti- Casada ou morando junto?

Sua pergunta me tirou o fôlego. Eu não podia fazer meu pulmões inalarem o ar, eu me senti sufocar. Eu sabia que Edward estava me segurando em seus braços, se não, eu estaria nochao, eu não conseguia o ver, mas eu pude sentir sua respiração rápida e em pânico em minha bochecha.

-Bella? Bella! Bella, por favor! –eu o ouvi, sua voz parecia distante, logo tudo se dissolveu em escuridão.

Eu devo ter desmaiado, pois eu acordei de volta no chalé. Tenho certeza que estava no sofá, eu podia ouvir o fogo perto de mim. Alguma coisa quente tocou minha bochecha.

-Pára com isso, seu animal idiota! Fique longe dela. –eu ouvi uma voz suave dizendo severamente. Eu percebi que a coisa quente devia ser a língua de Jake. Eca! E a voz era de Edward. Eu não podia abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade.

-Ela está voltando, olhe, os músculos do rosto estão se mexendo. –essa era Alice.

Eu ouvi movimentos perto de mim, e um latido baixo vindo de Jake.

-Droga, cara! Ela vai te jogar no fogo se souber que você machucou o cachorro dela! Eu ouvi Jasper dizendo preocupado. Quem tinha machucado meu cachorro?

Eu abri meus olhos devagar, e olhei em volta. Edward estava ajoelhado ao lado da minha cabeça com um olhar preocupado no rosto, suas sobrancelhas juntas no meio da testa. Alice estava empoleirada aos meus pés, olhando entretida para alguma coisa, e Jasper estava na cadeira de balanço que eu tinha ocupado mais cedo. Perto da lareira estava Jake. Ele parecia assustado para vir perto do sofá. Todos estavam olhando para mim, eu não gostava de ser o centro das atençoes, me sentei e me inclinei um pouco para frente.

-Vem aqui, bebê.

Suas orelhas se levantaram e ele olhou cuidadosamente para Edward, suas orelhar grudadas na cabeça, e parecendo assustado. Eu virei minha cabeça para Edward, que parecia não perceber isso.

-O que você fez com o meu cachorro? –eu perguntei brava.

-Você se importa com o cachorro?? Você desmaiou nos meus braçou a menos de uma hora, e me assustou pra caramba, e você se importa com o que aconteceu com essa besta? –ele perguntou sem acreditar.

Eu me levantei do sofa e fui me sentar ao lado de Jake, acariciando sua cabeça.

-Eu estou aqui. O que ele fez com você? –eu murmurei baixinho.

Alguma coisa chamou minha atenção, era brilhante. Atrás do sofá estava uma pequena arvore de natal, com diferentes cores de luz e de bolinhas.

-Você quer saber? Tudo bem! Ele quase me derrubou quando eu te trouxe pra cá, ele correu pela sala, como o louco que é, tentou destruir a arvore algumas vezes, até que Jasper tirou do alcance dele, e é claro, lambeu seu rosto, mais vezes do que eu consigo contar. Eu não agüentava mais e eu dei um tapa nele. –a raiva na voz de Edward me assustou. Eu não ouvia essa voz desde que ele falou de Victoria e James.

-Eu nunca encostei um dedo nesse cachorro, e quem é você para vir e bater nele?! –perguntei, nervosa, pegando Jake no colo e acariciando ele.

-Inacreditavel! –Edward saiu do chalé.

-Que diabos acabou de acontecer? -eu perguntei, para ninguém em particular.

-Bella, ele entrou aqui, tremendo, com você coberta com o casaco dele, surtando por você ter desmaiado nos braços dele! Ele cuidou de você, não nos deixou tocar em você, e eu acho que ele esperava um pouco que gratidão. Mas você ficou brava por ele ter batido no Jake? Não me diz nada! As vezes você consegue ser tão insensível quanto ele! –Alice disse, indignada.

-O que a Alice quer dizer é: levanta desse chão, e vai encontrar ele, antes que ele morra congelado! –Jasper explicou calmamente. Com essas palavras, alguma coisa clicou em minha cabeça e eu me levantei do chão e corri para fora, esquecendo os casacos.

Edward estava a alguns metros de distância, já tremendo. Eu ainda estava com meu cobertor, então, eu o coloquei cuidadosamente em suas costas, mas tendo a certeza que eu ainda estava coberta, também. Ele não se mexeu.

-Agora você se importa? –ele perguntou, com a voz tremendo.

-Eu sempre me importei, Edward. Volte lá pra dentro antes que você...

-Eu o que? Eu morra por causa do frio? Quem vai se importar? Me deixa em paz! Volte lá pra dentro, pro seu querido cachorro! –suas palavras tinham veneno, e me machucaram.

-Eu vou me importar se você morrer, bobo! Eu t... Edward, entra. Eu vou fazer chocolate quente. –eu murmurei, não podia dizer que o amava.

-Tira essa merda de mim. –ele saiu de debaixo do cobertor. Parecia um animal selvagem e raivoso.

-Edw...

-Pára, só pára! Eu devia saber que havia alguma coisa errada com Jasper me chamando para vir pra cá. Eu devia saber que não iria funcionar. Volte para o seu amado Jake. E me deixe afundar na minha miséria. –ele me disse.

Eu não podia o ouvir! Já estava escuro do lado de fora, e a temperatura estava caindo perigosamente. Eu fiz a única coisa racional que pude pensar. Coloquei o cobertor no chão e me sentei nele.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar aqui até você mudar de idéia!

-Você perdeu o juízo?? Você vai congelar!

-Você também.

-Bella, você está me deixando louco! Entre! –ele rosnou para mim, levantando minha mão para me levantar. Tropecei quando estava de pé. Edward segurou meus braços para me dar equilíbrio. Seu olhar era profundo e havia alguma coisa assustadora nos seus olhos. Eles estavam reluzindo com fúria e determinação de se congelar.

-É um país livre! Você não pode me obrigar a entrar! Eu faço o que eu quiser fazer. –eu respondi. Eu devia estar envergonhada do que havia acabado de acontecer. Quando eu gritei, minha saliva foi parar em seu lábio inferior. Seus olhos se escureceram e ele lambeu o lábio. Isso era sexy.

-Bella. –ele murmurou tão baixo que eu não teria o escutado se não estivesse tão perto, as mãos dele se levantaram e se enterraram no meu cabelo, me trazendo para mais perto- Que tudo se ferre! Me diz que você quer isso. –ele sussurrou, olhando meus lábios como uma homem sufocando que quer oxigênio.

-Eu não quero isso! Eu quero _você_! Eu preciso de _você_! –eu disse para ele com toda a devoção que consegui por na voz. Ele não se importou em responder.

Edward pressionou seus frios e suaves lábios nos meus, e gemeu com o contato. Senti meus lábios pegando fogo, eles estavam queimando, e a eletricidade que corria por eles, fazia tremer meu corpo todo. Edward tentou deixar o beijo como uma beijo suave, mas logo sua língua estava em meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Quando abri minha boca, o contraste entre minha língua quente e a sua, fria, me fez gemer alto. Ele estava congelando. Os lados do meu rosto estavam adormecidos por causa de suas mãos frias, e agora, minha boca estava virando um iglu.

Sua língua explorou minha boca, cada canto dela, então eu tentei entrar em sua boca. O beijo ficou mais agressivo e de algum modo eu ganhei a batalha, e consegui entrar em sua boca gelada, que parecia o paraíso. Só quando senti meus pulmões queimando, eu percebi que tínhamos que parar para respirar. Comecei a retrair, mas Edward percebeu o que eu queria e manteve minha cabeça parada no lugar, me beijando mais profundamente, e colocando todo seu amor no beijo.

Eu agarrei o cabelo na base de seu pescoço, e o puxei, esperando que ele me soltasse, para que eu pudesse respirar. Não tive sorte. Consegui morder seu lábio suavemente, e ele gemeu, libertando minha boca. Comecei a suspirar por ar no momento que ele me deixou respirar. Nós estávamos, os dois respirando com dificuldade, nossas respirações se misturando entre nossas cabeças. Os dentes dele começaram a se bater assim que ele tentou rir, mas começou a bater os dentes mais forte. Eu peguei o cobertor e sua mão gelada na minha, e o guiei para dentro. Ele não protestou. Quando entramos, eu parei para ver onde Alice e Jasper estavam, mas não os encontrei. Deviam ter ido para a cama.

Me virei para subir, mas Edward me parou e apontou para o teto. Eu olhei para cima e vi um visco. Ele não me deixou reagir a essa informação, apenas pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijos de novo. Ele deixou meus lábios para beijar o resto do rosto, eu pensei que ele não havia deixado um único lugar sem ser beijado.

-Você tem a permissão de me matar se eu te machucar de novo. –ele sussurrou, então beijou um lugar atrás da minha orelha e eu gemi.

-Estou feliz por terem feito as pazes mas, por favor?! Vocês têm um quarto, use com sabedoria! Só não nos faça ver isso! –Alice gritou, ela estava descendo as escadas.

Eu sorri, e propositalmente me virei para beijar Edward de novo. Quando Alice gritou eu apontei para o visco acima de nós, sem quebrar o beijo.

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam? gostaram do capitulo?  
****Deixem uma review pra eu saber o que voces estao pensando.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê.**


	7. Jogos e Mais Jogos

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vocês, espero que gostem.**

**_Nada relacionado a Twilight me pertence._**

* * *

-Agora chega! Vamos, lá pra cima os dois, ou o Papai Noel não vai vir. –Jasper disse, nervoso, da porta da sala.

Eu havia passado uma longa hora sentada no sofá, com Edward, apenas o beijando e dizendo coisas sem sentido.

-Você só pode estar bincando! –Edward gemeu, e voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

Ele desapareceu do meu lado de repente.

-Vão. Lá. Pra. Cima. –disse Jasper, empurrando Edward escada acima, mas Edward conseguiu escaper- AGORA! –Jasper gritou.

-Ei! Deixe eu pegar a minha garota! E não agrida seu chefe, eu nao vou esquecer disso. –Edward sussurrou, irritado, esfregando a nuca com a mão, onde Jasper tinha batido. Ele havia me chamado de 'sua garota', meu coração estava batendo freneticamente.

Eu peguei sua mão e fomos em direção a escada. Quando passei por Jasper, belisquei sua bochecha e depois dei um tapinha. Não esperei para ver sua reação, apenas continuei a subir as escadas.

Quando chegamos no quarto, Edward empurrou sua mala e se jogou na cama.

-Eu vou ficar gripado, estou sentindo. –ele murmurou.

-O que eu posso fazer? Eu também vou ficar, e a culpa é sua! –eu o acusei.

-Eu estava esperando que você fosse fazer a enfermeira prestativa. –ele sorriu, fungou e depois brincou- Viu?

-Ah, tadinho do Edward. –eu murmurei e me deitei na cama ao seu lado. Ele me abraçou.

-Minha mãe está morrendo. –ele disse me assustando, sua voz estava grave e cheia de emoções.

-Da ultima vez que eu vi a Esme, ela estava ótima. Foi por isso que ela viajou? –eu perguntei apavorada.

-Não a Esme. Minha mãe. Eu sou adotado, lembra. –ele murmurou.

-Eu pensei... mas...

-Ninguém sabe sobre ela. Ela mora numa cidadezinha em Washington. Ela é a ultima pessoa da minha família que ainda está viva.

-Qual o nome da cidade? –eu perguntei, pensando na cidadezinha onde meu pai vive.

-Forks.

-Meu pai é de lá. –eu disse- Qual o nome da sua mãe?

-Elizabeth Masen. E porque eu não pensei nisso anter? Chalie, né? O chefe de polícia. Não podia ter complicado minha vida mais, eu tinha que me apaixonar pela filha do policial. –o final ele murmurou para ele mesmo.

-Ei! –eu empurrei seu ombro- Sério, o que sua mãe tem?

-Cancêr. Esme disse que ela tem menos de um mês. –eu o senti tremer, não disse nada, apenas fiquei esfregando seu braço, tentando confortá-lo- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Que tal um pouco de chocolate quente? –ele murmurou.

-E fazer Jasper me matar? Nem penser, vá e faça, se você não tem amor próprio. –eu disse e me virei para o relógio. Três da manhã.

-Eu posso ver o quanto você me ama! Me atirando aos tubarões! –Edward disse se fazendo de magoado.

-É só o Jasper... bom, se a Alice estiver do lado dele, você terá motivos pra se esconder. –eu disse, séria.

Eu ouvi um latido vindo do andar de baixo, depois mais alguns. Silencio, mas latidos e um grande gemido.

-Merda! Se você me morder, eu juro que te coloco pra fora! –essa voz era do Emmett, mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? –Boa pontaria, querida! Mas não deixe a Bella descobrir. –Emmett disse mais alto que o choro de Jake.

Eu corri para fora, e desci as escadas.

-Se mais alguém encostar nele, vai passar a noite do lado de fora! –eu gritei, me abaixando do lado de Jake. Ele se mexeu e lambeu minha mão.

-Eu não toquei nele! Rose tirou ele do caminho... com a perna engessada. –Emmett sorriu.

-Bella! Primeiro o Edward, agora... AH.. Emmett? Rose? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Jasper perguntou chocado.

-Passando o natal em família. –Rose respondeu.

-O que está acontecendo? –Alice perguntou descendo as escadas com Edward logo atrás dela.

Emmett pareceu divertido com a situação.

-Ah, bom, eu estou cansado, longa viagem tudo mais. Onde eu durmo?

-Tem um quarto aqui, atrás da escada, eu só vi hoje cedo. –Alice disse.

Emmett pegou Rosalie no colo e a levou para o quarto.

-Agora, podemos por favor voltar a dormir? E leva o cachorro com você! –Jasper disse. Eu assenti e levei Jake para cima comigo.

-Nós devíamos dormir, foi um dia longo. –Edward murmurou enquanto entrava no quarto.

Colocamos nossos pijamas, deitamos e nos cobrimos com o cobertor. Edward colocou seus braços ao meu redor.

-Isso é de verdade? Você realmente me perdoou? –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Eu estou trabalhando nisso agora, mas noventa por cento já está perdoado. –eu o disse.

-E os outros dez? O que eu tenho que fazer para você me perdoar completamente? Eu faço de tudo, por você.

-São as pequenas coisas, que me impressionam. Então, vá descobrir. –eu disse, beijando sua bochecha.

Nós caímos no sono. Edward estava roncando! Como eu tinha me esquecido disso?! Eu acordei com o nascer do sol, não completamente descansada. Ele não estava roncando, então, estava acordado.

Eu abri os olhos, e encontrei os verdes dele acima de mim.

-Na cama ou na cozinha? –ele perguntou sério, eu pensei que tinha ouvido errado, nós estávamos continuando o jogo, mas que tipo de pergunta era esse? Como ele podia me perguntar isso?

Eu bati em sua nuca.

-Como você se atreve? –eu murmurei numa voz severa.

-Café da manhã, Bella. No que você estava pensando, sua safada? –ele parecia entretido.

Eu corei e desviei meu olhar. Ele pegou meu queixo em sua mão e virou meu rosto para ele.

-Não fique com vergonha, soou mal. Desculpe. –Edward sussurrou, arrependido.

Meus olhos foram até seu braço, e encontraram a cicatriz que Jake deixou quando o mordeu, no dia da sessão de fotos. Eles se encheram de lagrimas, o que tinha acontecido era minha culpa, se eu não tivesse o beliscado!

-Bella, você está bem? Não chore. Diz o que…

Eu coloquei um dedo em seus lábios, depois o passei pela cicatriz.

-Eu sinto tanto por isso. –sussurrei.

-Tá tudo bem, não foi tão ruim. –ele olhou para o relógio, franzindo o cenho- São oito da manhã. Vamos descer? –eu assenti e saímos do quarto. Jake estava dormindo profundamente, eu o deixei ali.

Quando chegamos aos últimos degraus da escada, ouvimos batidas, sussuros e gemidos.

-Nós temos quartos! –eu disse irritada.

Edward fez sinal para eu fazer silencio, e apontou a porta atrás da escada, do quarto de Emmett e Rose.

-Ela está com a perna engessada, como ele...

-Deixa eles, é natal. –ele pegou minha mão e me levou para a sala. Eu olhei para a pequena árvore, haviam presentes embaixo dela.

-Cadê o Jasper pra ver que o Papai Noel o encontrou? –eu disse, me lembrando como Jasper agiu na noite anterior. Pior que uma criança.

-Honestamente, eu não me importo com ele. –Edward deu os ombros e foi para a árvore. Seu rosto se alegrou e ele virou para mim, acenando para que eu me aproximasse.

Eu olhei por cima do seu ombro, ali estava uma caixinha, com meu nome nela, escrito com a letra mais elegante. Edward a pegou e me entregou. Eu peguei com cuidado, sem saber o que dizer.

-Abre. –ele murmurou, estava tão perto, que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração em minha bochecha.

-Como... você não sabia que eu ia estar aqui. –eu tentei entender porque ele tinha um presente para mim, aqui com ele.

-Eu tenho isso comigo há algum tempo. –ele admitiu,

Eu abri com cuidado, com medo de quebrar o que estava dentro. Era uma pequena caixa de veludo azul. Eu quase a derrubei. Meu coração se acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Eu olhei para Edward, questionando. Eu conseguia sentir lágrimas em meus olhos, e pedia para que elas não caíssem. Eu não fazia idéia o que havia ali dentro. Ele não era louco o suficiente para me dar um anel, era? Edward me implorou com os olhos, para que eu abrisse logo. Seus olhos já estavam queimando e ele parecia nervoso.

Eu abri a pequena caixa e me deparei com a mais bela jóia que eu já tinha visto na vida. Era uma pulseira de ouro branco, com vários pingentes diferentes.

Edward me guiou até o sofá, e se sentou na minha frente. Pegou a pulseira e a colocou no meu pulso, e depois depositou um beijo ali.

-Feliz natal, amor. –eu explodi em lágrimas. O amor e adoração em sua voz eram demais para meu pobre coração naquele momento. Ele tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto, que quando minha visão clareou eu pude ver. Eu joguei meus braços ao seu redor, minha força o fez cair para trás.

-Feliz natal, o mais feliz de todos! Eu te amo! –eu exclamei, as palavras saindo antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava dizendo, mas eu não me arrependia. Era a verdade.

-Ah, como eu te amo, e eu vou te mostras até o fim dos tempos, se você deixar. –ele riu em meu cabelo. Parecia tão despreocupado, contente. Me abraçou apertado e traçou um caminho de beijos da minha orelha até meu queixo.

Eu devia ter me sentido mal, meu presente para ele era tão idiota e infantil. Eu havia passado no shopping com Alice e comprei um suéter verde, que eu tive certeza que iria destacar a cor de seus olhos. Era feito da lã mais macia que eu já vi, e a cor era idêntica a de seus olhos quando ele estava feliz

Ele pegou meu pulso com cuidado e o levou até a altura de seus olhos..

-Você sabe o que eles significam? –ele sussurrou, falando dos pingentes.

Eu olhei para baixo e franzi o cenho.

-Na verdade não. Me explica? –ele sorriu, como se aquelas fossem as palavras que ele estava esperando.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, colocando as costas no braço do sofá, e eu entre suas pernas, com meu pulso em suas mãos. Pegou gentilmente o pingente que parecia uma ferradura, mas não era uma, tinha mãos, uma coroa e um coração.

-Isso é uma _Claddagh_. Você já ouviu falar? –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua respiração causando arrepios em minha espinha.

-Uma vez... mas eu não lembro. Me fale sobre isso. –eu disse, me virando e beijando seus lábios uma vez. Ele sorriu, suspirou e começou a me contar a historia.

-Esse distintivo tem duas mãos segurando um coração, e normalmente uma coroa. Dizem que os elementos desse símbolo são as qualidades do amor (coração), amizade (as mãos) e a lealdade (a coroa). Eles associam dar esse símbolo de presente a alguém com a expressão: _Com minhas duas mãos, te dou meu coração, e coroou isso com meu amor. _Ou então com: _Deixe o amor e amizade reinarem. _Outra historia é sobre um príncipe que se apaixonou por uma empregada. Para convencer o pai dela que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, que ele não queria usá-la, ele fez um anel, com duas mãos, representando a amizade, a coroa, representando a lealdade, e o coração, representando o amor. Ele a pediu em casamento com esse anel, e depois de ouvir a explicação do simbolismo do anel, o pai deu sua benção.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele, e encontrei seus olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

-E para nós dois, o que significa? –eu perguntei e ele abriu os olhos devagar.

-O que você quiser que signifique. Eu iria com amor e amizade eternos, e a coroa que a tornaria minha rainha. Eu ficarei feliz em ser seu escravo pelo resto de minha vida. –ele parecia sério, era difícil não acreditar nele.

-E o farol? –eu perguntei olhando torto para o pingente. O que aquilo significava? Ele gostaria de comprar uma casa perto do mar?

-Outra lenda. Você não ouviu ainda, né? –eu balancei minha cabeça, não.

Seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor e ele depositou um beijo na pele exposta do meu pescoço.

-Então eu vou te contar outra história. –então ele continuou me contando sobre uma esposa que acendia o farol todas as noites, para que o marido, que estava longe, visse que ela sentia sua falta.

Qual era a dele com todas aquelas historias? Será que ele queria mesmo passar o resto de sua vida comigo? Só de pensar nisso, eu ficava assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia arrepios de prazer em minha pele.

-A âncora significa 'recomeço' ou 'esperança'. –ele sussurrou, com uma voz leve- E você é minha âncora. Você estava lá quando eu precisei de você. Eu confio tanto em você, chega a me assustar, mas eu gosto.

Eu apenas sentei lá, ouvindo. Ele ainda tinha três símbolos para explicar. Dois deles eu entendia completamente, mas o ultimo era estranho para mim. Era como um circulo com olhos nele. Ele o pegou.

-Isso, amor, é um símbolo Celta para eternidade. Quando você acha a pessoa a que é destinada a ser sua alma gêmea, coloque um desse em seu pescoço e use outro, para se amarem para sempre.

-Eu entendo os outros dois. –eu disse suavemente.

-Entende mesmo? –ele perguntou, divertido.

-Claro, isso é uma chave e isso me diz que você me ama. –eu disse, apontando para a pequena chave e as palavras 'eu te amo'.

-Viu, você não entende! O que a chave significa?

-Uma chave... –eu disse, pensando no que uma chave podia significar- Normalmente, elas abrem portas. –eu brinquei com ele.

Seu olhar estava me penetrando, tocando em minha alma.

-Ou corações. –ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu pensei não ter o ouvido corretamente- Você tem a chave do meu coração, você o abriu. Eu sou seu. E as palavras... você sabe como eu me sinto.

Seu cenho se franziu e ele levantou a mão para limpar as lágrimas, que eu não tinhe percebido que tinham caído.

-Porque você está chorando? Eu não vou me ofender se os sentimentos não forem recíprocos. Eu sei que te machuquei. –sua voz estava dolorida, mas sincera.

Eu me virei em seus braços, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ele apenas me segurou, enquanto eu continuava a chorar. Eu não conseguia fazer com que as lagrimas parassem. Eu queria parar de chorar e dizer que eu realmente o amava e amei seu presente, mas eu tinha certeza que se eu abrisse a boca, algum som embaraçoso ia sair.

Quando me acalmei o suficiente, levantei minha cabeça e o olhei com cuidado. Seus olhos estavam preocupados e um pouco tristes, bravos consigo mesmo, eu tenho certeza. Seus lábios estavam um pouco separados e sua língua os estava umedecendo de tempo em tempo. Ele estava respirando pausadamente, como se antecipando más noticias, sem se mexer, e algumas mexas de seu cabelo rebelde tinham caído sobre seus olhos. Ele não havia se importado em tirar o cabelo, apenas ficou me olhando, calmo e tentando adivinhar minhas próximas palavras.

Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, e levei meus lábios até os dele, o surpreendendo. O beijei devagar, separando seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto, ele gemeu em minha boca, e entrelaçou sua mão em meu cabelo, mantendo minha cabeça ali.

-Fica aqui, não se mexa nem um centimentro. –eu o disse, levantando e correndo escada acima, milagrosamente, sem cair.

Eu peguei seu presente em minha mala, de repente anciosa para mostrá-lo meu presente bobo.

Ele estava exatamente na mesma posição que eu o deixei, olhando para o fogo. Sua cabeça se levantou quando ele me ouviu. Edward levantou uma mão e acenou com a outra para que eu sentasse entre suas pernas. Eu obedeci.

-É bobo, mas... Feliz natal, Edward. –eu disse, finalmente. Eu não tinha certeza de como chamá-lo, eu tinha que achar um apelido para o meu... meu o que? Ele nem tinha me pedido para ser sua namorada, apenas me disse que me ama, e quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo. _Isso já não é o suficiente, Bella? _Por enquanto.

Ele olhou animada para o presente.

-Você não precisava ter comprado nada. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Você normalmente compra presentes para idiotas?

- Quando o idiota em questão é o meu idiota preferido, sim. –eu sorri. Ele pareceu surpreso com minhas palavras, e logo começou a rir. O som era tão despreocupado e nada comum para ele, que eu comecei a rir junto.

Ele abriu o presente, rasgando o papel, que estava ao nosso redor, em pedaços.

-Você destruiu meu embrulho. Eu fiquei meia hora para embrulhar isso! –eu disse, fingindo estar horrorizada.

-Eu peço desculpas. Serei mais cuidadoso. Agora, vamos ver o que você comprou para mim. –ele estava tão feliz, agindo quase como uma criança. Eu fiquei iaginando um Edward pequeno, perto do natal, embaixo de uma árvore, abrindo presentes, contente.

Eu parei de pensar nisso quando ouvi ele suspirar, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-É maravilhoso, Bella. Como eu posso te agradecer? –seus olhos estavam brilhando, e ele tinha uma mão na minha bochecha, acariciando amavelmente.

-Depois de me dar essa pulseira, você acha que tem que fazer mais alguma coisa por mim? –eu perguntei surpresa.

Edward colocou o suéter que eu lhe dei, e nos sentou em frente ao fogo.

-Eu me sinto em casa. É tão bom aqui, com você, em frente a lareira, lá fora nevando. –ele continuou murmurando coisas sem sentido.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e capturei seus lábios com os meus. Ele se colocou em cima de mim e nos beijamos, e beijamos. Recuperando o tempo perdido. Suas mãos não foram mais longe do que eu meu pescoço, e ele estava com uma perna entre as minhas, por equilíbrio, mas sem m e tocar.

Eu passei minha perna esquerda pela sua coxa, o trazendo mais pra perto e o fazendo gemer consideravelmente alto. Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e aprofundei o beijo. Nós estávamos em nosso próprio mundo, e não ouvimos as pessoas entrando na sala.

-Puta merda! Meus olhos! -Emmett berrou.

-Uau, que bela bunda o patrão tem! -Rosalie disse, apreciando fazendo meu sangue ferver de ciúmes, eu coloquei minha mão em sua bunda, sem pensar, afirmando-o como o meu. Edward riu, mas não se moveu.

-Eu poderia ter sobrevivido sem ver isso. Jazzy, me traz um pouco de álcool, rápido! -gritou Alice.

-É um presente, o Papai Noel os trouxe aqui! –Jasper disse seriamente, fazendo os outros rirem.

Eu empurrei o ombro de Edward para fazê-lo se mover. Seus olhos pareciam com medo e ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, murmurando sob sua respiração algo sobre Papai Noel sem roupa.

-Você acha que eles nos ouviram? -Emmett perguntou divertido.

-Não faça eu me mexer ainda. Espere um momento, Bella -sussurrou Edward para mim, mas todo mundo ouviu.

Emmett começou a rir tanto, que teve que se apoiar na parede.

-O chefe está duro! Isso não é fofo?! –ele disse, entre risos.

Edward cerrou os dentes e se moveu tão rápido, que eu não percebi o que havia acontecido. Quando vi, ele estava sentado no sofá, com uma almofada na área de seu membro, parecendo extremamente calmo.

-O que é mais importante para você, Em? O membro do Cullen ou os presentes? –Jasper perguntou, Edward gemeu e suas bochechas coraram levemente.

-Definitivamente as reações dele. Olha, ele tá corando! –Emmett apontou para Edward, e começou a rir de novo.

Edward olhou para mim, irritado com eles, mas ao mesmo tempo implorando.

-Chega disso, gente. Vão ver os presentes, e deixem ele em paz. –eu disse, orgulhosa de ter ditto isso sem corar.

-Oh! Ficando na defensiva, tigresa? –Rose riu.

-Você, você não tem o direito de... –eu comecei.

-É verdade! Ele tem uma bunda linda. Não se preocupe, Em, a sua é a minha preferida. –ela sorriu para Emmett, o que, eles tinham virado um casal? Eu perdi tantas coisas! Devia ter prestado atenção.

-Eu gostaria que vocês não falassem assim, sobre a bunda dele, ou sobre qualquer outra parte do Edward. Ele é meu! –todos ficaram em silencio e me olharam, maravilhados.

-Eu nunca disse que quero ele, só que ele tem uma bunda ótima. –Rose argumentou.

-Nem se... –Edward se levantou do sofá, me interrompendo.

-Dá pra pararem de falar de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui, _por favor_. Eu agradeço. –com isso ele se virou em direção a árvore, e pegou vários presentes que estavam ali embaixo e começou a jogá-los para os outros- Antes que me perguntem como eu sabia que estariam aqui, eu não sabia. Só gosto de estar preparado. –ele olhou para mim uma ultima vez e foi em direção as escadas- Ah, e feliz natal para vocês. –ele gritou do andar de cima.

-E o Edward mau-humorado e insensível está de volta. Obrigado, todos vocês. –eu murmurei e fui atrás dele, ver se ele estava bem.

Eu entrei no quarto e encontrei Edward sentado no pé da cama, com a mão no cabelo e cotovelos nos joelhos. Eu me ajoelhei na sua frente, e toquei sua perna levemente.

-Você está bem?

-Tô, meu ego tá um pouco ferido. –ele murmurou.

-O suéter realmente realça a cor dos seus olhos. Você fica lindo nele. –eu disse, passando minha mão em suas panturrilhas.

Ele sorriu e riu baixinho.

-Você está tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor.

-Só estou dizendo a verdade. –eu disse, corando.

De repente, ele pulou e começou a murmurar coisas como 'um péssimo pai', 'irresponsável', ou 'memória fraca' e 'distraído'. Ele pegou o celular e começou a discar um numero. Eu percebi que ele estava ligando para Lizzy, então me virei e sai, o deixando sozinho. Fechei a porta devagar, ouvindo o começo da conversa deles.

-Feliz natal, anjo... Estou orgulhoso de você. –eu havia chegado às escadas, e as desci, sem querer me intrometer.

-Ah, você está aqui! Ótimo! A gente vai lá for a, brincar na neve. –Alice disse alegremente.

-Eu vou subir e me trocar, eu desço logo. –eu disse e me virei para subir de novo.

Quando entrei em nosso quarto, Edward já havia se trocado, mas ainda vestindo meu presente.

-Eles querem brincar na neve. Desce, logo eu desço também. –eu disse.

Ele fechou a cara e me olhou como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas saiu do quarto, com Jake logo atrás dele.

Eu coloquei uma roupa, um casaco, luvas, um cachecol e uma touca e desci. Ninguém estava ali. Eu podia os ouvir rindo do lado de fora. Nada podia ter me preparado para a cena maravilhosa que eu vi ao abrir a porta. Alice nas costas de Emmett, enfiando a cabeça dele na neve, por alguma razão, e ele, lutando para tirar a cabeça da neve; Rose e Jasper estavam fazendo um boneco de neve, sem reparar em mais ninguém, e Edward? Bom, ele estava brincando com meu cachorro, jogando neve nele, para fazer com que Jake usasse suas patas traseiras para atirar neve de volta em Edward, e latindo alegremente. Eu senti lágrimas nos olhos. Devo ter feito algum barulho, pois todos pararam e se viraram para mim. Eu sorri e me abaixei para abraçar Jake, que estava correndo na minha direção. É claro que ele me fez cair pra trás, me enterrando na neve. Eu senti mãos me ajudando a levantar e gentilmente tirando a neve do meu rosto.

-Tudo bem, amor? –Edward perguntou, sorrindo.

-Acho que sim. Pelo menos ele não me lambeu dessa vez. –eu ri.

Uma bola de neve surgiu do nada e acertou Edward na cabeça.

-Eu disse que você não ia me acertar! –Alice riu.

-Você está MORTA, baixinha. –Emmett rugiu,

-Ah, não. Me diz que ele não chamou ela de baixinha. –eu disse, assustada com a fúria de Alice com Emmett. Edward disse sim, com a cabeça, os assistindo, divertido.

Alice pulou, saltando nas costas do gigante, e mordeu sua orelha, ele gritou assustando Rosalie. Ela viu que seu homem estava sendo agredido e pulou em Alice, Jasper, querendo salvar Alice, se juntou a bagunça, que estava agora rolando na neve, gritando, xingando e dizendo 'Te peguei' de tempos em tempos.

Jake, não sendo muito inteligente, foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando uma mão o atingiu na cabeça, ele chorou e correu, indo brincar sozinho na neve.

-Muito covarde? –Edward murmurou para mim.

-Você não faz idéia.

Fomos ver se os quarto ainda estavam vivos, os sons faziam parecer que eram animais selvagens lutando pela segurança do parceiro.

Uma mão ou perna apareceu do nada e acertou minha perna. Eu perdi o equilíbrio e cai no meio na briga. Uma grande bola de neve surgiu do nada e me acertou no rosto. Eu gritei.

-Tire suas mãos dela! –Edward gritou e pulou para me salvar. Não preciso dizer que ele também se envolveu na briga.

-MERDA! Jasper eu preciso dele! –Emmett xingou alto.

-Tire seus dedos de duende do meu cabelo, ou eu juro que uso o gesso! –Rosalie rosnou para Alice.

Eu consegui fazer meu corpo rolar para fora da briga, e vi que Edward também tinha saído. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhando.

Ele veio até mim e me abraçou, colocando seus lábios nos meus. O beijo começou gentil e inocente, mas logo ele estava me devorando com sua boca e nós estávamos rolando na neve.

-Arrumem um quarto! –Emmett gritou. Eu não tinha percebido que eles já haviam parado de agir feito crianças.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Edward me colocou em seu ombro, como se fosse um homem das cavernas e me carregou pra dentro. Entramos na sala e nos sentamos na namoradeira, perto da lareira.

Assim que senti o calor lá de dentro, meu nariz começou a escorrer e eu a fungar.

-Chocolate quente ou... alguma coisa mais forte? –Edward perguntou, me passando um lencinho.

-Alguma coisa mais forte.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de licor de trás da arvore de natal.

-O Papai Noel foi generoso esse ano. –ele riu.

-Muito engraçado.

-Copos? –ele perguntou.

-Não. –depois me virei para ele, fingindo estar horrorizada- Você não tem sapinho, tem?

-Você já teria descoberto se eu tivesse. –Edward disse, fingindo estar ofendido, ele bebeu um gole da garrafa, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo- Aqui, experimenta.

Eu bebi um gole, o licor queimou na minha garganta e caiu bem no estomago.

-Eu vou ficar bêbada muito rápido. Não comi nada ainda. –eu ri.

Edward desapareceu por alguns minutos e voltou da cozinha com dois sanduíches.

Comemos e bebemos em silencio.

-Quer continuar o jogo? –ele perguntou.

-Que jogo? –eu perguntei, um pouco tonta.

-Isso ou aquilo. –ele explicou, devagar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-Tá.

-Então, cereal ou um café da manhã completo? –eu sorri, lembrando da pergunta que ele me fez aquela manhã.

-Normalmente cereal, ou nada. –eu disse honestamente, beber e jogar esse jogo não era uma boa combinação- Na cama ou na cozinha? –eu repeti sua pergunta. Edward sorriu, com um olhar maldoso no rosto.

-Na casa toda. Eu não sou contra em público, se for com você. –aquele idiota não estava falando sobre café da manhã! Ele que esperasse pela minha próxima pergunta!- Na chuva ou na neve?

-O que na chuva ou na neve? –eu perguntei, impressionada com a sua petulância.

-Só responde. –ele disse, baixinho.

-Na chuva. –eu respondi, quando ele revirou os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido. Aqui vamos nós!_ Deus, não me deixe corar agora!_- Gato peludo ou sem pêlo? –tá, se ele estiver pensando besteira ele vai entender, se não.. eu estou ferrada, eu não conseguiria explicar para ele, bebi mais um pouco de licor para me dar coragem.

Edward levantou sua cabeça e estudou meu rosto, ele parecia distraído, um pouco bêbado na minha opinião.

-Porque você quer saber isso? Quer me dar um gato de presente? –ele parecia entretido. Ah não, ele não tinha entendido!

-An, na verdade não. Só responde a maldita pergunta!

-Eu acho que peludo é uma coisa normal, mas eu prefiro sem pêlo. –o idiota sabia o tempo todo! Ele pensou em sua próxima pergunta por algum tempo e então começou a rir- Pe-pe...- ele explodiu em risadinhas, quase caindo do sofá.

-Pe-pe, que diabos? Se controla! Você está rindo igual uma menina! –ele sorriu para mim e bebeu outro gole da garrafa, se recompôs e perguntou.

-Pepino ou banana?

-Pepino, eles são verdes igual seus olhos. –eu disse, começando a rir da minha doçura, caindo do sofá.

Ele me olhou por um segundo, pego de suspresa pela minha resposta, e lançou-se spbre mim.

Eu tinha que perguntar isso ou eu ficaria louca. Talvez ele percebesse.

-Amigos com benefícios, ou namorado/namorada? –minha voz falhou.

Edward piscou e depois suspirou, seus olhos se abriram mais e ele ficou com a boca aberta.

-Droga, desculpa. –ele murmurou.

-Responde.

Ele me ajudou a me sentar e pegou minha mão na sua.

-Eu admito, fui bobo e não perguntar, mas não é certo. –não é certo?- É como se eu fosse mais do que seu namorado, eu sinto que nós já passamos dessa fase. Isso é uma coisa que você faz na escola. Você é muito mais que isso. Eu me vejo do seu lado pelo resto da minha vida, envelhecendo ao seu lado, tendo filhos com voce, uma boa casa em algum lugar, sendo nós mesmos. Você é minha outra metade, você me completa, eu te disse isso hoje de manhã, você é minha âncora. Bella, você é minha vida, eu não posso viver sem você, você virou algo vital pra minha existência. Você é meu 'pra sempre'. –sua voz era tão suave e apaixonada que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

-Só mais duas palavras e a declaração está completa. –Alice murmurou da porta. Ela estava chorando, assim como Rosalie. Os quatro estavam nos assistindo com sorrisos no rosto.

-Ainda não, Alice. Algum dia eu vou dizer. –Edward declarou, se inclinando para frente e esfregando seus lábios nos meus.

-Bebida! Eu vou pegar mais, aí vamos jogar. –Jasper sorriu.

-Você prefere? –Emmett perguntou esperançoso.

Nós nos sentamos todos em frente a lareira e começamos o jogo.

-Eu começo! –Emmett sorriu, olhando para Alice, nós concordamos e ele soltou a bomba- Você prefere ter 1,50 ou 1,90?

-Você prefere ser um ogro ou um duende? –Alice rebateu.

-Responde a minha pergunta baixinha.

-Exatamente 1,50, como eu. Responde a minha. –ela disse brava.

-O Shrek é bonitinho, então, é, um ogro. –Emmett disse.

-Você prefere apertar seu nariz, ou o nariz de outra pessoa? –todos olhamos para Edward, ele apenas deu os ombros- Responde, Rose.

-O de outra pessoa, claro. –ela foi até Edward e apertou seu nariz, ele gritou e esfregou o nariz.

Rose sorriu abertamente e olhou para mim. Acho que ela se vingaria de mim.

-Você prefere ter três olhos ou pés de pato? –eu olhei pra ela como se ela fosse louca.

-Tá brincando? –ela balançou a cabeça, não- Três olhos, pra te ver melhor. –eu ri- Você prefere apanhar ou ficar de castigo, sem fazer o que você mais gosta? –eu perguntei.

Jasper olhou em volta, esperando que alguém mais fosse responder, suspirou e disse.

-Apanhar.

-Sério? Lembrar: bater no Jazzy. –Alice riu.

-Eu tenho uma boa! –Emmett sorriu- Você prefere ter um tique, ou orgasmos incontroláveis?

Ninguém disse nada, apenas olhamos para ele. Da onde ele havia tirado isso?

-Quem vai responder? –eu perguntei baixinho, desejando não ter dito nada.

-Você! –Emmett disse, apontando para mim e rindo da minha expressão- Essa rodada é pra você, depois outra pessoa, depois outra... –Ah meu Deus, eles iriam me matar!

-Ahn... eu... eu fico com... os orgasmos. –eu murmurei, corando.

Jasper estava com um olhar maldoso no rosto.

-Aqui uma. –ele não podia conter o sorriso- Você prefere estapear o chefe ou transar com ele? –eu olhei para ele.

-Passo. –eu murmurei, corando tão forte, que acho que meu rosto começou a pegar fogo.

-Não! Responde! –Jasper insistiu, eu olhei para Edward, que parecia estar muito interessado no pequeno buraco que ele tinha achado em sua meia, obrigado pelo apoio, _chefe_!

-Nesse momento, estou em duvida! –a cabeça de Edward se levantou e seus olhou pararam em mim.

-Ela pediu pra passar, deixa ela. –ele murmurou.

-Espera só eu perguntar. –Emmett gritou, dançando um pouco. Obviamente bêbado.

-Tudo bem! Transar com ele! Vai, façam a próxima pergunta embaraçosa! –eu gritei, e bebi um longo gole da garrafa.

-Você prefere... matar seus colegas de trabalho, menos o chefe, ou matar o chefe mas ainda continuar a trabalhar? –Rosalie perguntou, sorrindo.

-O que eu fiz de errado? Porque vocês decidiram que eu devo morrer? –disse um Edward bêbado, isso me causou uma crise de risos.

-Rose, sério, eu não sei. Se eu matasse o chefe, não seria tão idiota pra continuar trabalhando! Então eu escolho a primeira. –eu expliquei, satisfeita com a minha resposta.

-Então você quer me matar? –Jasper e Emmett perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fingindo estar horrorizados.

Todos rimos, até que Alice chamou nossa atenção.

-Não se preocupe, sem mais perguntas sobre o chefe. Você prefere trabalhar pra uma agencia de acompanhantes, ou ser uma mulher da noite? –ela me perguntou, rindo.

-Que porra, Alice? –aparentemente, a Bella bêbada tem um vocabulário bem variado- Agencia de acompanhantes. –eu disse, e me virei para Edward, esperando pela próxima pergunta.

Ela tomou um gole da garrafa e sorriu para mim.

-Você prefere tomar café da manhã na cama, ou ser o café da manhã na cama? –eu estava tomando um gole de licor, e cuspi tudo, olhando para ele. Ele estava falando serio? Aparentemente sim.

Eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Ser.

Eu o ouvi prender a respiração, e senti um pequeno tremor percorrer seu corpo. Me senti bem.

-Não é justo! Todos nós queremos saber! –Alice fechou a cara.

-Ela disse ser. –Edward sorriu, e se virou para me beijar, Emmett chamou nossa atenção.

"Not fair! We want to know" Alice pouted.

"She said be" Edward grinned and proceed to kiss me. Emmett cleared his throat.

-Sua vez. –Emmett disse para Edward.

-Você prefere ser pego usando a calcinha da sua esposa ou o sutiã da sua esposa? –Rose perguntou calmamente.

-Considerando que eu não tenho esposa, nenhum. –mesmo bêbado ele pensava demais nas coisas.

-Só responde, imagina que sua esposa é a Bella. –eu queria oficialmente matar Rosalie.

-Calcinha... –ele gemeu a palavra.

-Você prefere ler a mente das pessoas ou que as pessoas leiam sua mente? –Jasper parecia sóbrio o suficiente para perguntar sem se atrapalhar com as palavras.

-Ler a mente das pessoas. –Edward se atrapalhou com as palavras, me abraçado, sem perceber.

-Você prefere ter um trabalho que você odeia mas te para bem, ou um trabalho que você ama mas te paga pouco? –Alice perguntou, pulando no lugar.

-Eu amo meu trabalho e ele me paga bem. –Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. Ahh, o Edward bêbado era fofo! Alice não se importou em corrigi-lo.

Ele se virou para me olhar, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você prefere ter ser um galinha, ou apaixonado pelo resto da vida? –eu não sei o que me possuiu pra eu perguntar isso.

-Se for apaixonado por você, então, apaixonado pelo resto da vida. –ele disse o mais sério que pode, em seu estado atual. Eu sorri e o beijei, sentindo o gosto de álcool em sua boca.

-Você prefere ser do sexo oposto por um dia, ou um dia inteiro de sexo? –ele sussurrou em meus lábios.

-Um dia inteiro de sexo... com você. –eu sussurrei de volta e o beijei de novo.

-Eu repito, nós temos quartos para isso! –Emmett gritou.

Edward levantou, perdendo o equilíbrio, um pouco, pegou a garrafa em uma mão, e a minha mão na outra.

-Boa noite, crianças. –ele murmurou e me puxou escada acima, eu ri quando ele tropeçou nos degraus, ele olhou feio para a escada e murmurou- Merda. –como se a escada tivesse culpa por ele ter se machucado.

Quando eu fechei a porta atrás de nós, Edward começou a tirar a roupa. Eu o olhei, apreensiva, sem saber o que ele faria. Ele estava parado ao pé da cama, apenas em suas cuecas pretas, olhando para a cama duvidoso. Ele deu os ombros, pegou um travesseiro e se ajeitou no chão, ao pé da cama.

-Edward... ahn, qual o problema com a cama? –eu perguntei, divertida com seu comportamento.

-Tá balançando. Nós devíamos deixar uma gorjeta para o chalé. Cama que balança. –ele murmurou, e eu comecei a rir.

-É você, você está bêbado. A cama não esta se mexendo. –eu o disse.

Ele olhou para mim, esfregou os olhos, depois olhou de novo.

-Você também está se mexendo! Merda, porque tem duas de você, amor? –ele perguntou tentando tomar outro gole de licor da garrafa, conseguindo apenas derramar a bebida em seu próprio rosto. Por sorte foi apenas um pouco, mas para o meu horror, a garrafa caiu de sua mão e de algum jeito o acertou na testa. Ele gemeu baixinho.

Eu corri para ele, e olhei atentamente sua testa, iria ficar roxa. Ele levantou a mão para esfregar o lugar onde a garrafa tinha batido, mas errou, acertando o chão.

-Vem, vem dormir na cama. –eu tentei fazê-lo sentar, mas desisti logo. Edward apenas gemeu e agarrou minha cintura, me puxando junto a ele. Eu peguei o edredom da cama e me acomodei em seu peito

-Beeellaaa. –ele gemeu em meu ouvido. Eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo, havia ficado quieto por meia hora.

-O que?

-Eu estou bêbado! –ele começou a rir.

-É, você tá. Agora, fica quieto, e dorme. –eu beijei sua bochecha, e acomodei meu rosto em sua clavicula.

-Booooa noite, meu amoooor. –ele disse.

-Boa noite. –eu murmurei, esperando que ele durmisse logo, dessa vez sem roncar.

* * *

**E aí, o que vocês acharam do Edward bebado?  
Queria avisar voces que se até domingo eu nao conseguir postar o proximo capitulo, eu só vou conseguir postar depois do ano-novo, vou tentar atualizar o mais rapido que eu conseguir, prometo.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**FELIZ NATAL COM MUITOS PRESENTINHOS PRA TODOS :DD**


	8. Pegadinhas e Volta pra Casa

**Mais um capitulo no chalé pra voces:D**

**_Twilight nao me pertence._**

* * *

-Shh, eles vão acordar! –alguém riu. Eu me sentia como se varias facas estivessem sendo enfiadas em minha cabeça, em todos os lugares, e as risadinhas só deixavam a sensação pior.

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

O que é isso? Agora parecia que anões estavam dançando em minha cabeça.

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

Eu gemi.

-Vá. –uma voz sussurrou, anciosa.

-Eu não vou sem você. –alguém disse.

Eu senti um toque em meu rosto, era frio e meio melado. Eu franzi meu nariz e virei o rosto, fazendo as facas e os anões se revoltarem contra mim.

-Vamos logo! –CLICK CLICK CLICK.

A porta se fechou, finalmente.

Minhas costas estavam doendo e havia algo em meu peito... ou alguém. Eu abri um olho. Sim, Bella. Ele se esticou, acordando.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela me viu, sua boca se abriu e eu podia dizer que ela estava tentando não rir.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Seu... rosto. –ela conseguiu dizer, antes de começar a rir.

O que? Eu olhei em volta, confuso.

-Por que nós estamos no chão? O que tem meu rosto? –eu gemi, as facas se mexendo na minha cabeça.

-Ah, Deus! Você não lembra! Foi digno de eu me lembrar para sempre. E sobre o seu rosto, você devia ver. –ela se levantou e puxou minha mão.

-O que aconteceu ontem a noite? –eu perguntei, de repente nervoso, o que eu fiz?

-Você ficou bêbado. Aliás você é terrivelmente fofo quando está bêbado. Disse que ia deixar uma gorjeta para os donos do chalé por terem uma cama-balanço, então você perguntou porque tinha duas de mim, e se deitou no chão, dizendo que ia dormir ali. Aqui, olha no espelho. –ela riu, eu estava assimilando tudo, quando vi meu rosto.

Tinha alguma coisa preta no meu rosto, nas minhas bochechas dois corações e na minha testa estava escrito 'ESCRAVO DE MULHER', eu tinha batom nos lábios, vermelhos, e parecia uma prostituta. Eu marchei para fora do quarto, tropecei em Jake, xinguei e fui para a cozinha.

-Quem fez essa merda? –eles se viraram para mim, seus olhos foram para algo atrás de mim, e começaram a rir, eu virei e vi Bella, vestindo minha camiseta, parecendo brava.

-MARY ALICE BRANDON!

-Ah, merda, estou assustada, todos os três nomes. –Alice sussurrou, fingindo estar assustada.

-Você devia estar! O que aconteceu com as _minhas_ roupas??

Alice apontou para Rose, que apontou para Jasper, que apontou para Emmett. Emmett parecia perdido e apontou para mim.

-O que me lembra! –eu gritei- De quem foi a brilhante idéia de fazer isso comigo? Eu sou Edward Cullen, editor da EMC! Ninguém brinca comigo! –eu gritei mais um pouco.

-Olha pra eles. Não são fofos? Os dois bravos e confuses. –Rose riu.

-Eu quero minhas roupas de volta! –Bella ordenou, batendo o pé no chão.

Emmett começou a rir tanto, que caiu no chão.

-Isso é tão engraçado, mais do que eu pensei que seria.

-Que merda é essa no meu rosto? –eu perguntei, irritado, com medo de tocar e desejando que fosse carvão ou alguma coisa parecida, que não...

-Graxa. –Jasper sorriu- Foi idéia minha. –ele parecia orgulhoso- Agora eu tenho fotos pra mostrar para os netinhos como o vovô era quando era mais novo.

-Graxa. –eu disse, horrorizado, corri para a mesa e peguei um lencinho, comecei a esfregar em minha bochecha.

-Cuspe ajuda. Quer que eu te ajude? –Emmett perguntou.

-Fica longe de mim!

Alice gritou, o som fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Eu olhei para ela e vi que Bella tinha seus dedos no cabelo de Alice.

-Cadê. As. Minhas. Roupas? –ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu vi Alice assustada.

-Hã, eu... olha... Jake...

-Eu não vou aceitar a desculpa de 'meu cachorro comeu minha lição'. Só me diz o que você fez com minhas roupas. Jogou elas lá fora, jogou na lareira ou... –Bella esgasgou- Você jogou elas na lareira! ALICE!

-Nem todas, eu tenho outras roupas para você, prometo. –ela explicou.

-Esfregue mais forte, e vai sangrar. –Jasper disse, me fazendo parar de esfregar.

-Eu te ajudo, chefe. –Emmett disse, me arrastou para fora do chalé, enfiou minha cabeça na neve e começou a esfregar a mão no meu rosto- Novinho em folha.

Eu ia dizer 'Vai pro inferno' mas meu nariz começou a escorrer.

-Emmett! Você quer matar ele? –Bella perguntou, brava. Ela me ajudou a levantar e me guiou para a sala de estar, me cobrindo com um cobertor. Eu funguei.

-Eu quero Tylenol, lecinhos e um buraco para me enterrar. –eu murmurei, olhando para o cobertor.

-Você ouviu ele? –Bella perguntou.

-Eu pareço um labrador? 'Vai buscar'? –Emmett perguntou, divertido.

Havia um pedaço de lenha no chão, e Bella a usou sabiamente, ela jogo em Emmett, acertando no meio de sua testa.

-Que merda, mulher! –ele gritou e esfregou o lugar nde a lenha bateu. Eu funguei de novo, e de novo, meu nariz estava escorrendo e eu precisava de um lencinho.

Bella saiu e voltou um minuto depois com lenços e Tylenol. Eu sorri, agradecido.

Ela enrolou o cobertor apertado ao meu redor e beijou minha testa.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou e meu coração doeu por causa de sua preocupação.

-Acho que sim. Mas fica longe de mim, eu não quero que você fique doente.

-Sem chance. E, alias, eu estou brava com eles. Você faz essas coisas eu acampamentos de verão, não quando você tem mais de vinte. –ela disse, nervosa.

-Você não está com frio? Suas pernas estão descobertas. –eu disse preocupado.

-Eu não tenho roupas! –ela gritou- Desculpa, eu não queria gritar com você. –ela colocou suas pernas embaixo do cobertor, no meu colo, eu mexi o cobertor, para que nós dois pudéssemos ficar cobertos e a abracei apertado.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também, Edward. –ela sorriu para mim e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

Algum tempo depois, músicas começaram a tocar e nossos _amigos _entraram, parecendo tristes.

-Sentimos muito. –eles disseram juntos, e começaram a explicar ao mesmo tempo, como eles acharam que seria engraçado algo assim.

-Ontem a noite, você citou matar o chefe, hoje você age, pelo que eu estou vendo. –eu disse, em voz baixa

Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, de novo.

-Pra vocês verem como estamos mesmo arrependidos, nós vamos embora hoje, e vocês vão ficar aqui sozinhos pelo resto da semana. –Alice nos disse.

-Não! Fica, não vai ser a mesma coisa sem vocês. –Bella exclamou.

**BPDV**

Eles ficaram e nos divertimos, brigas na neve, chocolate quente ou taças de vinho sentados na lareira, todas as noites, histórias sobre os 'momentos' de nossas vidas. A semana passou voando. Edward pegou um resfriado horrível, sem duvidas. Mas não parecia chateado por não se juntar a nós na neve. Ele ficava olhando da janela, e eu passava o máximo de tempo que eu podia com ele.

Era véspera de ano novo.

-Quando vamos voltar? Não que eu sinta saudade de Chicado. –Rose perguntou.

-Ano que vem. –Emmett riu.

-Em dois dias, muito engraçado, Em. –Alice disse, abrindo um sorriso. Todos havíamos nos tornados melhores amigos, agora.

-Cullen, não esquece de me pagar por tirar fotos suas. –Japer brincou.

-Só vocês dois, viu. –Edward disse. Ele estava com um sotaque britânico tão fofo, por causa do resfriado.

'Suzy the Snowflake' estava tocando ao fundo, e eu me vi cantando junto. Eu estava estranhamente feliz, não me sentia assim há muito tempo.

Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu dei os ombros.

A próxima musica foi 'Happy New Year ' e todos nós começamos a cantar junto.

-Olha a hora! –Alice exclamou- Vamos lá para fora! Faltam cinco minutos.

Edward estava com um casaco, um cachecol, touca e o cobertos e ainda assim estava tremendo. Ele se colocou na minha frente, para que conseguisse me enrolar com o cobertor. Ficamos todos ali, olhando um para o outro, aproveitando a nova amizade, e Jake conosco, correndo de um lado para o outro.

"You and McCarty, both" Edward talked. He had a cute English accent for being forced to talk on his nose, being sick.

-10. –Jasper murmurou.

E começamos a contagem regressive, Edward apertou seus braços ao meu redos.

-3, 2, 1, Feliz ano novo, minha Bella. –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Feliz ano novo, amor. –eu me virei em seus braços e o beijei. Ele não protestou, como andava fazendo com medo que eu também ficasse resfriada.

-Eu te amo mais que tudo. –ele sussurrou, olhando nos meus olhos, onde eu sentia lágrimas, que logo começaram a cair. Edward as secou.

Nós dissemos 'Feliz ano novo' para os outros, e fomos para o nosso quarto.

-Bella, minha linda Bella. –ele murmurou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos- Você me deixa fazer amor com você? –ele perguntou, carinhosamente, meu coração falhou e voltou a bater normalmente, eu o queria mais que tudo, não podia esperar para o sentir, sua pele na minha- Se for muito rápido, eu vou entender. –ele continuou, parecendo desapontado.

-Eu quero fazer amor com você. Mas do que você imagina. –eu sussurrei.

-Mas? –ele me olhou, questinando.

-Você tem certeza que pode?

-Porque eu não poderia? Eu estou resfriado, não impotente. –ele sorriu.

-Por isso, você está doente! –eu disse, preocupada.

-Eu vou ficar bem, você se preocupa demais. Vem cá. –ele me pegou nos braços e me beijou.

Nos despimos devagar, beijando e tocando o outro o máximo que podíamos.

Edward me carregou para a cama, e se colocou sobre mim.

-Eu te amo, nunca esqueço disso. –ele sussurrou e beijou meu seio, então o mordeu levemente. Eu gemi e me mexi embaixo dele, procurando algum contato.

Eu o senti pressionar o corpo levemente sobre mim e então escorregou para dentro de mim. Eu agarrei suas costas e levantei uma perna, a enrolando em sua cintura. Edward começou a se mover devagar, me olhando nos olhos o tempo todo, me beijando nos lábios, nossas línguas se movendo, sincronizadas com seus movimentos. Logo, logo demais, eu senti um aperto em meu estomago e gemi em sua boca.

-Se perca em meu braços, anjo. –ele disse, de maneira sensual, e eu o fiz, me perdi em seus braços, quase apagando por causa da intensidade. Eu o senti liberando liberar seu liquido quente dentro de mim.

Edward se virou, deitando na cama, e pegou nos braços, nos cobrindo com o cobertor.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei sozinha. Um sentimento ruim passou por mim. Onde estava Edward? Eu coloquei suas roupas, já que as minhas haviam virado cinzas, e desci as escadas.

-Ele morreu! Eu amava ele, como você pôde? –eu ouvi Alice gritar.

-Desculpa. –Japer disse, eu ouvi barulhos de tapa. O que ele tinha feito para deixar ela brava?

Eu passei pela porta.

-Oi, gente.

Suas cabeças se viraram para mim.

-Bella, você lembra do Prancer? –Alice perguntou, com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

-Hã... Prancer? –eu perguntei, confusa. Ele me mostrou um globo do neve, quebrado. Ah, Prancer, seu precioso Prancer.

-O que acontecei?

-Eu derrubei. –Jasper sussurrou, envergonhado.

-Existem outros! Você pode comprar outro! –meu humor estava tomando o controle, eu acordei sozinha depois de uma linda noite com Edward, onde ele estava?- Cadê o Edward? –eu perguntei, anciosa.

Eles olharam um para o outro assustados, e eu esperei. Agora que eu prestei atenção, estava silencioso demais aqui.

-Rose e Emmett tiveram que voltar pra casa. –Jasper explicou.

-Eu perguntei sobre o Edward! –eu gritei.

Alice parecia entretida por alguma razão. Ela pegou a mão de Jasper.

-Vamos terminar de fazer as malas.

-Alice! –eu gritei para ela. Mãos agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram para trás.

-Você é linda quando está brava, alguém já te disse isso? –Edward murmurou em meu cabelo.

-Você estava aqui o tempo todo? –ele acentiu- E você me deixa dar esse show aqui? –ele acentiu de novo, sorrindo- Imbecil. –eu murmurei, e tentei me livrar de suas mãos.

-Ah, foi engraçado. Eu amo você vestindo minhas roupas. –ele disse em meu ouvido, e eu relaxei em seu abraço.

-Brigada. –eu murmurei.

-De nada, mas, por que você está agradecendo?

-Por ontem à noite, por lutar por mim, por me amar. –eu respondi, levantando minha cabeça e o beijando.

-Huum. –ele disse em meu lábios- Mudança de planos, nós vamos embora hoje. Como você sabe, Emmett e Rose já foram. –sua voz estava no modo de trabalho.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –eu perguntei, receosa.

-Charlotte me ligou. Vamos ter que ir mais cedo, em uma semana. A perna de Rose melhorou e ela foi tirar o gesso. –Edward explicou.

-Ela também vai?

-Não, mas enquanto eu estiver lá, vai haver uma sessão de fotos, e eu quero que ela pose. –ele sorriu abertamente- Então, você vai para a França comigo?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Mesmo se eu não quisesse eu tenho que ir. Sou sua assistente pessoal. –eu o lembrei, e o senti ficar tenso- Não que eu não quero. –eu murmurei e ele relaxou.

Fizemos as malas e estávamos prontos para ir, em duas horas.

-Pronto para voltar e encarar a realidade? –Jasper perguntou.

-Eu não esqueci, um erro, e você está fora, Withlock. –Edward ameaçou.

Eu estava nervosa para encarar a realidade. Da ultima vez que eu encarei, Edward começou a agir como um idiota.

-Vamos, Alice. –eu reclamei.

-Ah! Você tem certeza que vai sobreviver com Jake num espaço pequeno e fechado? Não queremos que ele arranque sua cabeça. –eu disse, fingindo estar preocupada.

-Você acha engraçado? –ele rosnou e começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

Nós finalmente paramos e entramos no carro. Enquanto eu dirigia, podia sentir seus olhos em mim.

-Pára com isso. –eu disse.

-O que? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Ficar me olhando. É falta de educação. –eu disse, irritada.

-Eu vou me comportar. –ele prometeu e começou a mexer nos meus CDs. Ele colocou Linkin Park e eu olhei curiosa para ele- O que, agora? –ele perguntou, divertido.

-Eu não achei que você ouviria isso. –eu murmurei, concentrada na estrada. Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor vi que eles estavam atrás de nos. Eu não queria perdê-los de vista. Nós não pararíamos, decidimos dirigir até Chicago direto, e trocariamos as posições no meio do caminho.

Edward caiu no sono, mais ou menos na hora do almoço. Agora era de noite e estávamos perto de Milwaukee, Winsconsin. Eu parei em um posto de gasolina para abastecer e me esticar.

-Café? –perguntou uma voz atrás de mim, me assustando- Desculpa.

-Brigada, você estava dirigindo? –eu perguntei para Jasper, tomando um gole do café.

-A partir de agora, eu vou. Ela teve energia só para estacionar aqui. Eu a coloquei no banco de trás com um cobertor. Ela está dormindo feito um bebê. –ele sorriu levemente, com os olhos brilhando.

-Você ama mesmo ela? –eu perguntei, maravilhada.

-Claro, Bella. Como está o chefe? –ele olhou para o carro, e os olhos se arregalaram.

-Ele está dormindo faz quase doze horas. Espero que ele não tenha babado na minha janela. –eu dei os ombros.

-Você devia acordar ele e dormir um pouco.

-Ele está doente, eu vou deixar ele dormir. E aliás, o café me acordou.

-Não! Você vai dormer. –Jasper insistiu

Eu andei de volta ao carro, entrei e me virei para Edward. Ele estava roncando de levinho. Eu toquei seu braço e ele acordou. Ele estava lindo, parecendo confuso com o local e esfregando os olhos.

-Minha vez? –ele bocejou.

-Se você estiver disposto.

-Quem vai dirigir lá? –ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para o carro de Jasper.

-Jazz. –Edward sorriu.

-Espera um minuto. –ele saiu do carro, e foi em direção ao outro carro, eles trocaram algumas palavras, apertaram as mãos e Edward voltou para a minha porta.

-Xô, eu vou dirigir. –ele sorriu.

-Xô? –eu disse, impressionada.

Ele simplesmente me pegou no colo, foi para o outro lado e me colocou no banco do passageiro. No momento que ele sentou e fechou sua porta, eu senti o sono tomando conta de mim. Edward colocou meu CD de músicas no piano e eu adormeci antes de ele sair do posto de gasolina.

Eu acordei com um tranco. Ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, as árvores eram borrões do nosso lado e eu podia ouvir os sons do motor. Olhei para Edward, com medo de olhar para o velocímetro. Ele tinha um sorrisinho sacana no rosto e olhou pelo retrovisor. Ali, o carro de Jasper estava tentando nos ultrapassar, fazendo com que Edward acelerasse. Ele riu consigo mesmo quando Jasper fez um gesto obsceno pela janela do carro.

-Você está tentando nos matar? –eu sussurrei, assustando Edward, me admirou o fato de o carro não oscilar com o susto.

-Oi. Ah, não, você não fez isso! –ele rosnou quando Jasper conseguiu nos passar.

-Pára! Vai devagar, eu não quero uma multa! –eu o disse, severamente, mas comecei a rir quando ele fez uma careta.

Eles continuaram competindo por uma hora, mais ou menos. Pararam apenas por causa do transito, afinal, eram sete da manhã. Claro, quando Jasper tentou nos passar, ele acelerou, se mantendo na dianteira.

-Vocês estão agindo feito crianças. –eu repreendi.

-Foi divertido. –Edward sorriu- Sua soneca foi boa?

-Claro, o barulho do motor e você rindo e xingando Jasper, ajudaram, -eu dei uma risadinha.

-Desculpa, mesmo. Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Se Jasper tivesse dito não, eu não teria feito. –ele sorriu, envergonhado.

-Foi sobre isso que vocês conversaram no posto de gasolina? –ele acentiu, sorrindo abertamente.

-Você vai ficar comigo? –ele disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-O que?

-Ir lá pra casa, antes de irmos para a França. –ele murmurou.

-Eu não sei... você não está com saudade da Lizzy?

-Ela está com saudade de você, sabe?

-Tá, mas nós vamos passar na minha casa primeiro, pra pegar minhas roupas! –eu suspirei.

-Por que? –Edward fez uma careta. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele começou a espirrar.

-Ah, não! Você infectou meu carro! Nao te disseram pra tapar o nariz quando for espirrar? –eu perguntei, olhando para a janela e para o volante.

-O que eu devia fazer? Estou dirigindo! Olha, eu coloquei na marcha errada. –ele disse, quase me acusando.

-E por que isso é _minha_ culpa? –eu gritei e Jake começou a latir, irritado com a gritaria- Cala a boca! –eu gritei para ele, ele se abaixou e ficou quieto.

Meu celular começou a tocar.

-O que? –eu disse, irritada, arrependida por ter descontado minha raiva em quem estava me ligando.

-Bella? Você está bem? Jasper quer parar para um lance. Você está vendo a grande placa na sua frente. Lá. –Alice disse.

-Vira pra direita. AGORA, Cullen. –ele o fez, murmurando em voz baixa- Te vejo já, Alice. –eu disse para Alice.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? –Edward perguntou, frustrado, apertando a ponte do nariz.

-Não sei. Xixi, comer, se esticar! Você decide. –eu falei alto. Saí do carro e bati a porta.

-Tudo bem? –Alice perguntou.

-Só irritada. –eu disse, abrindo a porta de trás, para Jake sair.

Nós estávamos na porta, procurando o banheiro, achamos e entramos.

-O que ele fez? –Alice perguntou.

-Nada. Ele está com fome, tenho certeza. Homens ficam de mal humor quando estão com fome. –eu sussurrei.

-Não defenda ele!

-Sério, tá tudo bem. Foi só uma briguinha.

Nós saímos e achamos os dois, ao lado do meu carro.

-Aqui. Eu sinto muito pelo jeito que eu me comportei agora há pouco. –Edward murmurou, me oferecendo um sanduiche e uma Coca. Eu os peguei e acenti. Jake veio até nós e cutucou a perna de Edward com o focinho, Edward se abaixou e brincou com ele.

Eu os assisti de perto, enquanto mastigava devagar. Estávamos de volta na estrada em pouco tempo, Edward insistiu em dirigir. Eu deixei, ainda cansada por não ter dormido bem.

Seu celular começou a tocar quando estávamos em Rolling Meadows, Illinois.

-Você pode atender? –Edward murmurou e apontou para seu bolso. Eu peguei o celular e o atendi antes que parasse de tocar.

-Alô? –eu disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

-Oi, o Edward Cullen está? –perguntou uma voz desconfiada.

Eu olhei na tela, era Esme, porque eu não tinha percebido?

-Esme, é a Bella. O Edward está dirigindo.

-Ah, eu não percebi que era você, querida. Vocês estão voltando para casa? –ela perguntou.

-Estamos.

-Vocês podem vir e buscar Lizzy? Nós vamos para Forks. Diga pra ele isso, e me diga quando vocês vão chegar aqui.

Eu falei com Edward e disse para Esme que iríamos chegar lá pelas seis ou sete da noite.

-Eles vão ver sua mãe? Por que você tem que ir para Paris? Voce devia estar lá. –eu disse, chateada que ele não poderia estar com sua mãe.

-Eu vou pra lá quando eu voltar. –sua voz não tinha emoção nenhuma.

Nós finalmente chegamos em Chicago, eram cinco da tarde, já. Enquanto eu fazia minha mala, Edward achou uma barra de chocolate no balcão e a colocou na minha boca quando eu perguntei o que estava fazendo. Eu mordi e gemi.

-Eu não estou fuçando, prometo, só estava com fome. –ele sorriu.

-Pegue a comida do Jake, por favor, e deve ter uma bolinha vermelha em algum lugar da sala. Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar minha _nécessaire_, depois acabei. –eu sorri quando vi o horror que tomou conta de seu rosto. Ele não tinha percebido que eu levaria Jake.

-Pronto. Vamos pegar a Lizzy. –eu pulei de volta para a sala, onde vi a bunda de Edward pro ar, a cabeça embaixo do sofá e ele murmurando coisas sobre cachorros idiotas.

-É isso? –ele levantou e olhou para a bola em sua mão, eu acenti sorrindo para ele- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você estava olhando minha bunda. –Edward riu.

-Quem sabe eu estava. –eu disse, brincando.

Ele veio até mim, me pegou no colo e me beijou. Eu chutei as pernas quando senti o chão desaparecer debaixo dos meus pés. Ele me colocou no chão e pegou minha mala, indo para o carro.

Uma vez lá dentro, Edward acelerou em direção a casa de Esme e Carlisle.

-Qual o nome dela? –ele perguntou curioso. Nome de quem? Do que ele estava falando?- O carro, Bella. –ele murmurou divertido.

-Eu devia dar um nome pra ela? Ela é meu bebê, meu bebê azul. Eu não pensei em dar um nome pro meu carro. –eu disse, pensando.

-Todos os meus carros têm nomes. O Jaguar é Bagheera, o Camaro é Black Beauty (**Beleza Negra**) e o Volvo, pobre carro... –ele parou de falar.

-O que? Você não pode me deixar curiosa! Me fala. –eu mandei, de repente curiosa.

-A Lizzy deu o nome. –ele parecia arrependido, eu gesticulei para ele continuar- Lagarta. –Edward murmurou e eu comecei a rir, com direito a lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto.

-Por que ela escolheu esse nome?

-É tipo a lagarto do Alice no País das Maravilhas. Ela disse que solta fumaça igual a Lagarta. –ele sorriu abertamente para mim, eu estava arquejando por ar. Não ria assim há algum tempo.

-Então, qual vai ser o nome do seu carro? –ele perguntou gentilmente.

-Seal? –eu pensei alto.

-SEAL? –ele fez um muxoxo- Por que?

-Não sei... você queria dar um nome para o carro, então vá em frente e escolhe um nome, gênio. –eu o desafiei.

-SS. –Edward sorriu, com os olhos brilhando.

-Você quer dar o nome de uma organização Nazista para o meu carro? Schutzstaffel? Mesmo? –eu exclamei, brava. Estavamos em frente a uma bela casa Victoriana e eu podia ver Esme vindo até nós com Lizzy.

-Não é isso. Eu estava pensando em Super Suave, ou Super Sexy, o que você preferir. –ele explicou.

-Meu carro é sexy? –eu perguntei, corando.

-Mais tarde. Agora, vamos dizer oi para Esme e Carlisle. –quando saimos Lizzy pulou nos seus braços.

Eu sai do carro e fui abraçar Esme.

-Vocês voltaram? Ah, Lizzy vai ficar tão feliz.

-É, ag...

-A gente tá junto. –Edward soltou uma risadinha, vindo para o meu lado e me abraçando apertado.

-Bella! –Lizzy abraçou minha perna.

-Oi, Liz, pronta pra ir? –eu perguntei abraçando ela, ela acentiu em meu cabelo.

Edward pegou as malas dela e logo estávamos de volta a sua casa. Eu sentia alguma coisa estranha estando de volta aqui.

-_Ela fica cum a gente_? –Lizzy perguntou esperançosa.

-Ela vai ficar conosco, sim. –Edward a corrigiu. Ela soltou um gritinho e agarrou minha mão, me pedindo para ir com ela, para ver seus brinquedos. Eu olhei para Edward e sorri, então o bichinho me levou embora.

Ela pegou uma Barbie.

-Essa é a _Pincesa_, e esse é o _Pínpice_ dela. –ela explicou, então começou a me mostrar cavalos, roupas, uma casa e todos os brinquedos que uma criança poderia querer. Edward estava mimando ela.

-Como estão as minhas meninas? –Edward perguntou, ele estava encostado na porta, com um avental amarrado na cintura, e sem camisa. Eu estava babando. Nossos olhos se encontraram e os dele escureceram e ele lambeu os lábios.

-Estamos bem. Você está mimando ela! Ela tem muitos brinquedos. –eu disse admirando seu peito nu, seu abdômen perfeito.

-O jantar está pronto. –ele disse, olhando amavelmente para Lizzy. Ela pulou e saiu correndo para a cozinha- Corrida para o banheiro, eu espero. –ele gritou para ela, eu escutei ela parar de correr, e ir silenciosamente até o banheiro lavar as mãos.

Eu fui até ele e passei minha mão pela sua bochecha.

-É difícil ser pai? –eu perguntei.

-Estou me acostumando. Ela pode ser um terrorzinho as vezes, como você já sabe. Huum, senti sua falta. –ele gemeu em meu pescoço, o beijando levemente.

-Papai! –a cabeça dele se lavantou rápido e ele olhou por cima do ombro, maravilhado, depois olhou de volta em meus olhos.

-Ela nunca me chamou de papai antes. –ele disse, chocado. Andamos para a cozinha, Edward foi até Lizzy- Do que você me chamou, anjo?

-Papai, agora você é um, você tem a Bella. –ela sorriu para ele, inocentemente.

Edward acentiu e murmurou alguma desculpa para sair da cozinha.

-Ele tá bravo? –Lizzy perguntou, assustada, olhando por cima do ombro para ver o lugar para onde Edward tinha ido. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava chorando, mas não podia dizer isso à ela.

-Ele não está bravo, só... empolgado. –eu disse, quase chorando também.

-O que é _emplolgado_? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ele está sentindo tantas coisas que não consegue pensar em nada pra falar. –eu esperava que ela entendesse.

-Ele tá burro ou mudo?

-Ele fica mudo por alguns segundos, sem conseguir expressar os sentimentos.

-Então o papai tá mudo? –ela franziu o cenho, tentando entender. Edward voltou para a cozinha, com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso enorme no rosto, pegou Lizzu num abraço, a rodopiando no ar. Ele riu alegremente.

-Eu te amo, bebê. –eu o ouvi sussurrar para ela.

-Tá tudo bem? Não tá mudo? –ela perguntou depois que conseguiu parar de rir.

-Não, definitivamente não mudo. –ele sorriu.

Edward a colocou de volta na cadeira e veio até mim. Ele me abraçou e me beijou apaixonadamente, pressionando minhas costas no balcão. Eu tentei o deter, sabendo que Lizzy estava vendo, mas meu protesto saiu como um gemido.

Lizzy começou a chorar, nos separamos e corremos para ela, procurando machucados.

-O que é, besourinho? –Edward perguntou em pânico.

-Eu pensei que vocês fossem ficar presos daquele jeito. –ela soluçou, Edward olhou horrorizado para mim e mexeu a boca dizendo 'O que dizemos para ela?'.

-Hã, Lizzy. Quando adultos se amam, expressam o amor com beijos. –eu expliquei.

-Mas o papai não me beija assim. –ela disse e Edward suspirou exasperado.

-Quando as duas pessoas são grandes, elas beijam na boca. –ele disse, fazendo os lábios dela tremerem.

-Quando você crescer, vai entender. Por enquanto só beijos na bochecha e na testa pra você. –eu disse, olhando séria para Edward.

-Eu quero ser grande. –Lizzy murmurou.

-Você só vai fazer isso na minha presença e quando tiver mais de trinta anos. –Edward exclamou, me fazendo rir.

-Vamos comer. –eu propus e me virei para pegar os pratos. Lizzy estava perdida em seus pensamentos durante todo o jantar e Edward não gostou disso.

-Ela está proibida de sair antes de estar com vinte anos, e não vai namorar antes dos trinta! –Edward disse no momento que a porta do seu quarto se fechou atrás de nós dois.

-Você sabe que não pode carregá-la pra todo lado, né? –eu tentei acalmá-lo.

-Por que não? –ele bufou.

-Ela vai pra escola, Ensino Médio, Faculdade...

-Ensino Médio! Eu vou contratar um segurança! –ele parecia sério ao dizer isso. Eu ri dele, ele jogou a calça jeans do outro lado do quarto, agitado. Eu fui atrás dele e acariciei suas costas.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –eu murmurei, beijando suas costas.

-Eu espero. –ele gemeu e se virou para mim, me abaixando na cama.

Nós fizemos amor de novo, e ele foi tão doce quanto na noite anterior. Eu realmente vi o quanto ele estava arrependido por ser um idiota e o quanto ele me amava. Eu finalmente estava feliz. Eu havia achado minha outra metade.

* * *

**Gostaram?**

**bom, eu to com uma nova traduçao, chama Desafiando a Gravidade, tem os ponto de vista da Bella e do Edward, se quiser dá uma olhadinha la no meu perfil.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**Review?**


	9. Funeral e Complicações

**EPDV**

Eu acordei e olhei para o relógio. Quatro da manhã. Por que eu estava a acordado essa hora? Minha perna direita estava congelando, eu olhei para baixo e vi Bella, que estava enrolada no meu cobertor. Me deixando para fora. Eu tentei pegar um pouco do cobertor, mas desisti logo, não querendo acordá-la. Eu coloquei o cobertor de volta onde estava e fui ao banheiro aliviar minhas necessidades fisiológicas. Quando me olhei no espelho, fiquei chocado em ver como eu estava horrível. Eu tinha olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos, e eles estavam vermelhos. Isso era ou do pouco sono que tive, ou de minhas lagrimas de mais cedo. Quando eu ouvi Lizzy me chamar de 'papai' eu me perdi. Eu ouvi a conversa dela e de Bella, que tentou explicar o que havia acontecido, mas falhou. Depois tivemos uma conversa interessante, que eu nunca quis ter com Lizzy. Sobre ela romanticamente envolvida com alguém. Eu saí em silencio do meu quarto e fui ver como ela estava dormindo. Nas suas primeiras noites aqui, ela ficou assustada e dormiu comigo.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dela e a vi no meio da cama abraçando um coelho de pelúcia, e dormindo profundamente. O que me chocou foi Jake, que estava em seus pés, babando no cobertor dela, mas também dormindo profundamente. Eu quase havia me esquecido dele. Quando eu me aproximei da cama para arrumar o cobertor, as orelhas dele se levantaram, e ele rosnou em defesa.

-Shh, garoto. –eu murmurei, sua cabeça se levantou e ele abanou o rabo.

Eu me virei para sair e ouvi suas patas me seguindo. Fui até a cozinha e achei uma tigela, coloquei um pouco da sua comida ali e dei para ele.

Eu tentei fazer café, mas não deu muito certo. Voltei para o meu quarto, coloquei uma camisa e um par de meias, junto com minhas botas e um grosso casaco, peguei as chaves do meu Jaguar e dirigi para a Starbucks mais perto da minha casa. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era cinco da manhã. _Por favor, esteja aberta._ E por alguma razão, estava mesmo aberta.

-Dois cafés, com duas doses de açúcar e uma de leite cada, por favor. –eu disse para a mulher do caixa, que estava me olhando estranho, analisando minhas roupas, mas sem dizer nada.

Ela terminou e eu paguei, voltando para o carro. Quando voltei para casa, peguei meu notebook, sentei no sofá da sala e comecei a trabalhar. Mandei um e-mail para Charlotte e disse que iríamos dia oito de janeiro, e estaríamos lá para a _premiere_.

Eu estava tão concentrado no meu trabalho que não escutei Bella acordando.

-Você dormiu pelo menos? –ela perguntou, me fazendo pular.

-Durmi, cinco horas. Tem café na cozinha. –ela sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

-Ah, e eu pensando que você tinha feito café pra mim. –eu ouvi sua voz vinda da cozinha.

-Eu tentei. –eu murmurei.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou, se ajeitando ao meu lado.

-Trabalho... eu reservei nosso vôo. Você pode ficar com Lizzy hoje? Eu quero ir para o escritório e falar algumas coisas com Tanya.

-Eu devia ir com você. Ou ir sozinha. Você fica aqui, ou não vai melhorar. –ela disse preocupada.

-Não. Eu tenho que ir. Só fica aqui, e eu tomo alguma coisa pro resfriado. –eu prometi.

-Tá, certo. Me fala sobre a França.

-Charlotte é uma velha amiga, ela precisa de gente pra promover suas roupas, eu sempre faço. –eu sorri e continuei a explicar sobre Charlotte. Bella parecia fascinada.

Lizzy entrou na sala, fungando.

-Cadê o filhotinho?

Bella olhou para mim confusa, eu me virei para Lizzy.

-Jake! –gritei.

Nós ouvimos um latido e ele veio correndo para nós, direto para Bella, e começou a lamber seu rosto.

-Para! –ela gritou, o empurrando.

-Filhotinho! –Lizzy correu na nossa direção, e abraçou Jake.

Bella olhou para mim, divertida. Eu não sei o que se passava em meu rosto, eu estava com medo que ele a mordesse, e estava com medo que ela o machucasse. Jake se virou e lambeu o rosto de Lizzy. Eu rosnei.

-Jake, não! –Bella gritou, ele parou e se sentou no chão, aos nossos pés.

-Eu vou me trocar, e trago pizza para o almoço. –eu disse, me levantando.

-Não,você não vai, eu vou cozinhar. –Bella disse irritada.

-Tudo bem, você cozinha. –eu sorri e beijei sua cabeça.

Cheguei ao escritório e Tanya não estava lá. Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria sair, mas eu vi Emmett na cadeira de Bella.

-Bom, olá... –ele murmurou as palavras 'escravo de mulher'.

Eu bati minha mão na mesa.

-Cala a boca! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Um favor. Ela ligou e pediu pra eu vir aqui enquanto dá um tempo, você sabe... xixi, comida e coisas assim. –Emmett disse.

-Eu não precisava dessa parte da informação. Diga pra ela que estou ocupado e que não me incomode.

Eu coloquei tudo em dia, tudo que eu devia ter feito antes de ir viajar, e fui embora, querendo nada mais que ir pra casa, para minhas garotas. Soava tão bem, _minhas garotas_.

-Sr. Cullen. –Tanya me parou.

-Sim.

-Sua mãe no telefone. –ela sussurrou, eu peguei o telefone, e me abracei.

-Esme?

-E-edward... aconteceu. Ah, Edward! –ela desabou e começou a chorar, eu estava congelado, não conseguia me mexer.

-Eu vou aí. No primeiro vôo. –eu a disse.

-Traga Lizzy e Bella com você. –ela conseguiu dizer, eu me despedi e desliguei.

-Eu não vou estar aqui por alguns dias, depois vou para Paris, prometo de dar um aumento por cuidar de tudo sozinha. –eu disse para Tanya e ela arfou.

Eu fui para casa, meus olhos cegos com as lagrimas, que eu não queria deixar cair. Como eu podia levar Lizzy comigo? Ela não tinha nem idéia que Elizabeth existiu. _E de quem é a culpa?_ Minha, claro.

-Olha o que eu fiz! –Lizzy pulou no meu colo, me mostrando um desenho que eu mal vi, eu apenas acenti e dei um beijo em sua cabeça.

-Bella. –eu disse alto, minha voz rouca.

-Ah, você chegou, eu fiz... o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou quando viu meu semblante.

-Você pode fazer as malas pra nós. Nós vamos para Forks. –eu disse e fui para a cozinha.

Eu vi a comida e deixei uma lágrima escapar, ela se esforçou tanto para cozinhar, e agora, não tocaríamos na comida.

-Papai? –Lizzy puxou minha calça, seus olhos úmidos, e seus lábios tremendo, eu me abaixei.

-Tá tudo bem, filha. –eu sussurrei a pegando no colo e indo para o meu quarto.

-É.., ela... –Bella tentou perguntar, mas alguma coisa em meu rosto respondeu por mim- Ah, querido. –ela murmurou e veio me abraçar, eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e solucei.

-Por que você tá chorando? –Lizzy perguntou, com as mãozinhas em minha bochecha.

-Eu tenho que contar pra ela, ela nem sabe que Elizabeth existiu. –eu disse para Bella e fui até o quarto de Lizzy, a expliquei o melhor que pude, sem chorar.

Bella apareceu na porta.

-Eu liguei para o aeroporto, estamos no próximo vôo. –ela disse e veio fazer uma mala para Lizzy.

-Pronto. –Bella anunciou, eu peguei as malas e lembrei que Jake estava ali.

-E Jake? –eu perguntei preocupado.

-Eu liguei para Alice, nós vamos deixar ele na casa dela no caminho. E eu vou dirigir. –ela insistiu, eu a dei as chaves do Jaguar- Tem certeza? –eu acenti e coloquei as malas no porta-malas.

No aeroporto tivemos que esperar apenas trinta minutos.

-Como você conseguiu as passagens? –eu perguntei.

-Eu a disse que Edward Cullen tinha uma emergência, ela estava disposta até a ceder o avião todo. –ela riu, sem achar graça.

No avião, Lizzy disse que estava com medo, mas eu não podia a pegar no colo até depois da decolagem. Depois disso, ela passou o vôo todo nos meus braços.

Quando estávamos quase lá, Bella deitou a cabeça no banco, e gemeu baixinho.

-Que foi? Você tá enjoada? –eu perguntei, preocupado.

-De repente, estou. Charlie vai estar lá, porque eu não pensei nisso? –ela gemeu de novo.

-Charlie? Ah... seu pai. –eu percebi.

-É, a gente não se vê faz seis anos.

-Eu vou estar com você, nós vamos passar por tudo, juntos. –eu sussurrei e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios levemente.

-Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim.

Eu aluguei um carro, e dirigimos em direção a Forks.

-Você vai ficar comigo ou com seu pai? –eu perguntei, nervoso.

-Com você, claro. Você precisa de mim. –Bella argumentou do banco de trás, onde ela estava com Lizzy.

Estava anoitecendo quando estacionei em frente a minha antiga casa. Memórias inundaram minha mente quando eu olhei em volta.

Eu abri a porta traseira e peguei Lizzy no colo. Eu peguei uma mala e Bella a outra, e nós fomos em direção a casa.

A porta se abriu, revelando um homem que parecia cansado. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele olhou atrás de mim.

-Isabella! –ele correu para ela, quase a derrubando no chão.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele, e eu pude ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Pai.

Quando ele a soltou do abraço, se virou para mim.

-Sinto pela sua perda, garoto. –ele disse.

Seus olhos foram para Lizzy, depois para mim, e então para Bella.

Antes que ele pudesse tirar alguma conclusão precipitada, eu perguntei se Esme estava ali.

-Ela está na cozinha. Bella, a gente pode conversar? –Charlie perguntou.

-Não! Por que você o mandou pra lá? Como você pôde? Depois do que ele fez comigo? –ela disse nervosa, depois entrou na casa. Ela estava irritada pela falta de sono, eu tenho certeza. E mandar quem, aonde?

Eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha.

-Oi, Esme. –eu sussurrei.

-Meu menino! Ah ela está dormindo.

-É, ela tava cansada e ficou assustada no avião. –eu sussurrei, justamente aí, Lizzy abriu os olhos.

Bella entrou na cozinha com seu pai, discutindo sobre alguma coisa, em voz baixa.

-Como você está, querida? –Esme perguntou para Lizzy, que franziu o cenho, murmurando alguma coisa antes de falar.

-Sem palavras.

Esme estava olhando para Lizzy.

-Você aprendeu uma coisa nova?

Lizzy acentiu, entusiasmada.

-Papai estava sem palavras. –ela sorriu, Esme deixou seu copo cair e explodiu em lágrimas. Lizzy ficou assutada, achando que tinha machucado Esme.

-Tá tudo bem, filha, Esme está sem palavras. –eu beijei sua testa.

-Quando? –Esme perguntou, maravilhada.

-Quando voltamos da viagem, aconteceu. Eu vou colocá-la no meu velho quero e vou... ver... eu vou. –eu tentei dizer.

-Onde é seu velho quarto? Eu levo ela lá, e você pode ir pro quarto da sua mãe. –Bella disse, pegando Lizzy dos meus braços.

-No segundo andar, tem uma porta com o meu nome. –eu consegui dizer, antes de correr para fora da cozinha.

-Leão? –eu ouvi Lizzy dizendo, mas não consegui me virar. Fui até o quarto da minha mãe.

Ela estava mais bonita que em toda minha vida, mesmo tendo perdido seu lindo cabelo na quimioterapia. Ela estava deitada, com os braços no peito, seu rosto pálido tinha certo brilho. Ela nunca mais vai abrir os olhos, nunca mais vai sorrir. Por que eu tinha sido tão idiota de evitar esse lugar? Por que eu tinha evitado vir aqui?

Eu caí no chão ao lado da cama.

-Você pode me perdoar? O preguiçoso voltou, lembra que você me chamava assim? Eu juro que mudei. Eu acho que mudei. Eu me apaxonei, mãe, eu queria que você pudesse conhecer ela, ela é maravilhosa. Agora eu entendo, que dinheiro vai e volta, mas o amor não sai do lugar, ele é mais forte que tudo. Eu cresci, e queria tanto que você pudesse me ver. Queria que você estivesse aqui pra mandar eu parar de reclamar da minha vida. Eu queria ter tido mais dignidade pra admitir que você existiu, que eu tivesse contado pra Lizzy sobre você. Ela merecia conhecer uma mulher tão maravilhosa, como você. Eu estava esperando um milagre, eu prometi a mim mesmo que quando você melhorasse, traria Lizzy aqui. Ontem ela me chamou de papai. Tudo que eu mais quero é que você _tente_ perdoar seu filho idiota. Eu sempre vou te amar, mãe. –eu beijei sua testa e saí do quarto.

Nas escadas eu encontrei com Bella, que estava subindo.

-Ah, meu Deus, Edward... –ela começou a chorar.

-Qual o problema? –minha voz estava rouca de falar tanto e trazer todas aquelas emoções a tona.

Ela me levou até um quarto, e me colocou na frente do espelho.

-Olha.

Havia alguém ali, que estava olhando para mim, eu não reconheci aquela pessoa. Olhos verdes, escuros, vazios e magoados, grandes círculos escuros em volta deles, lábios brancos, cabelo bagunçado, pálido. Percebi que era eu, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, parecia pior do que eu me sentia.

Percebi que estávamos em um quarto de hospedes. Nele, havia uma cama, que estava gritando meu nome. Bella me viu, e me guiou em direção à cama.

-Vem, hora de dormir. –ela sussurrou.

-Não, eu não posso! Tenho que... –eu comecei a protestar.

-Você não dormiu bem em dois dias, eu cuido de tudo.

-Então me deixa ir pro meu antigo quarto. –eu disse- Eu quero ficar com a Lizzy.

Bella acentiu e fomos para o meu quarto.

-Durma. –ela sussurrou de novo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e a beijei.

-Eu te amo tanto, Bella. –eu sussurrei, encostando minha testa na dela.

-E eu também te amo, mas dorme, por favor, antes que você desmaie. –ela disse acariciando meu cabelo.

Eu acenti e fui me deitar com Lizzy, que estava abraçando uma almofada. Tive nojo de mim mesmo, ela estava dormindo na mesma cama, onde eu já tive tantas mulheres. Mas no momento que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro, eu dormi, esquecendo das minhas preocupações.

-Shhh, você vai acordar ele. –eu ouvi alguém sussurrar.

-Ganhei. –uma voz, baixinha soltou uma risadinha.

Claro, ganhou! De novo? –perguntou a primeira voz. Era uma voz calorosa, eu amava. Houve silencio por um minuto.

-Três? –perguntou a vozinha. Era Lizzy, e a outra era Bella.

-Vai peixe.

-Não! Voce tem um três! Eu vi! –ela gritou.

-Liz! Isso é roubar, e nao grita, você vai acordar o Edward. –Bella disse.

-Ele devia acordar! Ele dorme demais.

-Ele tá cansado. –Bella explicou.

Eu abri os olhos e vi que Bella estava de costas pra mim. Eu encostei um dedo nos lábios, para Lizzy não dizer que eu estava acordado, ela sorriu e acentiu.

-Seis? –Bella perguntou.

Lizzy fez uma careta e deu a carta para ela. Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor de Bella, e a apertei, fazendo cócegas. Ela gritou e se virou para mim.

-Oi. –eu sussurrei, minha voz rouca quase inaudível.

-Bom dia. –ela disse franzinho o cenho para mim.

-O que vocês estão jogando? –perguntei.

-VAI PEIXE! –Lizzy gritou e pulou em mim.

-Eu fiz chá, se você quiser. –Bella ofereceu.

-Brigado. –eu agradeci e me virei para a mesa de cabeceira, onde a caneca estava- Você dormiu? –eu perguntei depois de beber um gole do chá.

-Dormi. E falei com Charlie... –ela murmurou.

-Eu quero um cachorrinho. –Lizzy disse, eu olhei para Bella, que estava sorrindo.

-O cachorro está em casa. Que horas são? –perguntei.

-Meio dia. Que bom que você dormiu. –Bella me disse, meio dia? Eu não dormia até tão tarde a anos- Esme já cuidou de tudo. Amanhã é o enterro. Como você está? –ela continuou, acariciando minha perna.

-Estou… absorvendo tudo. –admiti.

Houve uma batida na porta e Esme colocou a cabeça para dentro.

-Ah, você acordou, finalmente!

-Bom dia, Esme. –eu a cumprimentei.

-Lizzy, vem comigo, eu tenho uma coisa pra você. –ela disse e sorriu pra mim- Tome um banho.

Lizzy pulou da cama, e correu para ela.

-Eu também devia descer. –Bella murmurou e se levantou para sair, eu agarrei seu pulso.

-Não tão rápido. Vem cá. –eu a abracei junto a meu peito e a beijei, sentia falta disse. Ela gemeu em minha boca e tentou se livrar do meu abraço.

-Edward! O que você está fazendo? –ela arquejou quando eu libertei sua boca.

-Te beijando. Volta aqui, eu ainda não acabei.

-Mas... –eu a interrompi, a beijando novamente- Vai tomar um banho, eu vou fazer mais chá. –ela sussurou entre os beijos.

-Tá bom. Eu te amo. –eu disse, a beijando uma ultima vez, antes de levanter e ir tomar o banho.

-Eu também. –eu escutei ela murmurar.

O dia passou silenciosamente. Nós ficamos na sala e conversamos, lembrando de Elizabeth. Eu conversei com o pai de Bella, o que foi assustados.

-Podemos conversar um momento? –Charlie Swan me perguntou. Eu acenti e fomos para a cozinha- Eu sei que Bella trabalha para você. Tem algo entre vocês dois? –eu me senti como se estivesse na delegacia.

-Nós estamos juntos, senhor.

-Eu achei que sim. Aquela criança é sua? –ele perguntou, me analisando.

-É, ela é minha. Eu a adotei ano passado. –ele devia saber.

-Ah! Tome cuidado, se você machucar ela... –ela estava me ameaçando!

-Eu não vou, eu amo sua filha. –admiti.

-Eu realmente espero que sim, senão, você terá problemas, rapaz.

-Eu vou cuidar dela, prometo. –ele acentiu, e me deixou ali, no meio da cozinha.

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim, eu estava realmente assustado. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais machucaria Bella.

Agora, estávamos na cama, no meu antigo quarto, com Lizzy entre nós. Eu senti a mão de Bella em meu cabelo.

-Tudo bem?

-Vai ficar. Nós vamos deixar Lizzy com Esme e Carlisle, voltamos pra Chicago, fazemos as malas e vamos para a França. –eu a disse.

-Eu tenho certeza que Char...

-Ela vai entender, mas eu quero estar lá. –eu a interrompi.

Era maravilhoso estar na cama, nós três juntos. Como uma família. Lizzy estava encolhida entre no meio, e minha mão estava segurando a de Bella, sobre seu pequeno corpo.

Eu acordei cedo, quando o sol ainda estava nascendo.

Desci as escadas e vi Esme e Charlie já na cozinha.

-Café no balcão. –Esme me disse, eu sorri para ela e fui pegar o café.

-Você vai ficar bem? –ela perguntou devagar, eu acenti- Não muito falante hoje, né? –Esme brincou.

-Muito cedo. –eu reclamei.

-Por que você levantou então? –ela perguntou, lançando olhares para Charlie, que parecia estar desmaiado na mesa, eu dei os ombros.

Um telefone tocou e Charlie o procurou e atendeu sem abrir os olhos, ou levantar a cabeça.

-Lô? –ele disse, sonolento- Mais ou menos... manda ele, claro... pode vir também. Tá... tchau. –ele desligou.

-Quem vai vir? –Esme perguntou.

-Sue, com o Seth, ele está visitando. –Charlie disse.

-Eu nunca vou entender porque alguém sai da cama se ainda esta com sono! –ela disse.

-Eu não consegui dormir, já te disse! –Charlie respondeu, abrindo os olhos, depois Esme olhou para mim, e eu percebi que tinha que responder também.

-Ann... não consegui dormir? –soou como uma pergunta.

-Você devia dormir, precisa melhorar. –ela aconselhou.

-Não é culpa minha se eu tenho funcionários com o cérebro do tamanho de uma amendoim! Água teria resolvido, mas nããão, tinha que ser neve! –eu reclamei, lembrando de Emmett enfiando minha cabeça na neve, minha cabeça congelou, depois parecia estar queimando.

-Mas, por que? O que...? –ela parou de perguntar e só me olhou, curiosa.

-Eu não vou dizer de novo, foi vergonhoso demais naquela manhã. –gemi, e abaixei minha cabeça na mesa.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, senti algo cutucar meu ombro.

-Que? –eu perguntei, meio dormindo.

-Seu celular tocou pelo menos cinco vezes nos últimos dez minutos. É a Tanya. –a voz sonolenta de Bella disse.

Eu suspirei e peguei o aparelho, que estava tocando de novo.

-Alô?

-Finalmente! Sr. Cullen, eu nao ia ligar, mas é muito importante. Cala a boca seu idiota, eu sei! –ela murmurou para alguém.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ah, bom...escuta. alguns assistentes de algumas grifes ligaram e cancelaram a revista para promovê-los.

-O QUE? Quem? –eu gritei, assustando Charlie, que tinha dormido, levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Calvin Klein, Chloé, Dolce & Gabanna, Emilio Pucci. A Gucci disse que vai ligar de novo para nos dar a resposta, e Marc Jacobs vai ligar de novo, mas estão noventa e sete por cento certos que vão manter a revista. Nina Ricci, Versace e Viktor & Rolf também cancelaram. –ela terminou, era uma lista longa.

-Então me diz, quem vai realmente manter a revista? –eu gemi, me apoiando no balcão.

-Christian Dior, Christian Lacroix, e eles disseram que só por que gostaram de uma modelo, Chanel, Devi Kroell, Hugo Boss, Miu Miu, Charlotte Ronson e Vivienne Westwood. –Tanya disse.

-E Armani? –eu perguntei, desesperado, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Ah, sim. O Sr. Giorgio Armani ligou pessoalmente, querendo falar com o senhor.

-E você falou com ele?

-Falei. Ele queria te dizer pessoalmente que... cala a boca! Desculpa. –ela sussurrou no telefone e gritou com alguém lá, me dizer pessoalmente o que? Que o mundo me odeia?- Onde eu estava?

-Giorgio... –eu dei a dica.

-Ah, sim. Ele quer manter a revista, e mal pode esperar para saber qual o próximo terno que o senhor vai escolher. –ela disse, e uma pancada soou no telefone- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir. Só tinha que falar isso, esse idiota... tá bom, Emmett está sendo o imaturo de sempre! –depois ela desligou.

-Merda! –eu gritei, querendo jogar o celular no chão.

-O que aconteceu? –Bella perguntou, eu ignorei o olhar chateado de Esme e o nervoso de Charlie e a respondi.

-Digamos que amigos são leais, mas se não fossem amigos... não fariam isso agora! Só nove estilistas vão assinar com a revista! E dois estão pensando... então digamos, onze. –eu gemi alto.

-Quem? –ela perguntou, assustada.

-Dior, Lacroix, só porque amaram Heidi no desfile, Chanel, Devi Kroell, Hugo Boss, Miu Miu, Charlotte Ronson, Vivienne Westwood e Armani. Os outros dois são Gucci e Marc Jacobs. –eu disse e ela arregalou os olhos.

-Mas... mas... Que droga! Porque? –ela gritou, batendo a mão na mesa.

-Quem sabe? Culpe a crise econômica.

Bella arfou e se virou para seu café, o qual eu percebi que era o meu.

-Esse é o meu, sabe. –eu disse, brincando.

-Ah... mas... desculpa.

-Pode beber, perdi o apetite. Vou me arrumar. –eu saí da cozinha, e subi as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez.

Me arrumei e acordei Lizzy. A ajudei a tomar banho, e estava tentando vestir ela quando Bella entrou.

-Deixa, eu faço isso, vai lá pra baixo. Você devia estar lá. –ela sussurrou e beijou minha bochecha.

-Tá. Seja boazinha com a Bella. –eu disse para Lizzy, que acentiu e eu saí do quarto.

-Ah, você está tão bonito! –Esme disse, enquanto arrumava minha gravata.

-Não é como se você nunca tivesse me visto num terno! –eu vociferei, e me arrependi instantaneamente.

Minhas garotas desceram alguns minutos depois. Peguei a mão de Bella e a ajudei a entrar no carro. Lizzy estava indo com Esme e Carlisle, quem só havia conseguido chegar aquela manhã. Dirigi para o cemitério.

Tudo passou como num borrão, no meio do caminho, eu comecei a chorar, não consegui mais segurar. Bella estava lá, ao meu lado, tentando me acalmar.

-Eu vou esperar no carro. –eu a disse após o enterro.

Ela foi falar com uma mulher, que estava ao lado de Charlie. Seth também estava ali. Então percebi que a mulher que estava com Charlie era a mãe de Seth. Bella veio para o carro, me olhando preocupada.

-Eu consigo dirigir. –eu disse e voltamos para casa, me sentia vazio.

-Nós vamos voltar hoje. –eu disse.

-Mas... mais um dia. –ela tentou me convencer.

-NÃO! Ah, desculpa querido, eu não devia ter gritado com você. É que eu estou tão nervoso!

Nós fizemos nossas malas e descemos, enquanto pessoas entravam na casa.

-Vocês vão embora? –Carlisle perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-É, trabalho. –eu o disse.

Do lado de fora, Charlie e Esme nos pararam. Conversamos um pouco e eu convenci Esme de cuidar de Lizzy de novo.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, já estavam anunciando nosso vôo, peguei a mão de Bella e corremos, para conseguir chegar a tempo. Eu a segurei em meus braços durante toda a viagem.

-Vai tudo ficar bem? –ela murmurou.

-Eu espero, vamos ver. Eu tenho que conversar com algumas pessoas.

Chegamos na minha casa por volta das três da manhã. Eu fui direto para o sofá e abri meu laptop, estava prestes a ligá-lo quando Bella me parou.

-Não, agora não. Vamos dormir. –ela sussurrou, eu olhei para o laptop e para ela e decidi que algumas horas de sono seria muito bom.

Uma vez na cama, ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e dormiu, me abraçando. Eu a abracei mais para perto e logo dormi também. Amanhã, ou hoje, será um dia difícil.

* * *

**Mil perdoes por eu ter levado tanto tempo pra postar, é que os ultimos dias foram meio que corrido demais :s**

**Alguns esclarecimentos:  
*Charlie e Esme eram amigos;  
*Esme e a mãe de Edward eram irmãs;  
*E para o caso de alguem ter achado confuso o fato de as pessoas irem para a casa da mãe dele depois do enterro, é que em alguns países, as pessoas tem esse costume, na casa tem comes e bebes, eu nao sei vocês, mas aqui em São Paulo, eu não faço isso.**

**Eu estou ajudando na traduçao de uma outra historia, chama Planos Vivos, eu ela vai estar lá no meu perfil, que se interressar, é uma história muito boa.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, review?**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	10. Carma e Edward Insaciável

Bella

Eu acordei primeiro e fiz café. Estava servindo as xícaras quando senti braços ao meu redor.

-Bom dia, amor. –Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Bom dia. –eu respondi e o entreguei uma xícara.

-Muito obrigado. Eu senti falta do seu café. –ele elogiou.

-Nem imaginei. –eu murmurei, lembrando do dia que ele bateu a xícara na mesa do escritório.

-Desculpa, eu estava sendo tão idiota. Você vai vir comigo? –ele perguntou, traçando meu braço com seu dedo.

-Claro que sim. Deixa eu achar o seu remédio, ai a gente vai se arrumar. –eu disse e me virei para sair.

-Fica aqui. –ele sorriu e me atacou com seus lábios.

Ele murmurou em meus lábios, e logo, estávamos nos beijando apaixonadamente. Eu fui parar no balcão, com Edward entre minhas pernas. Coloquei elas em volta dele, para o manter bem perto e ele colocou suas mãos em baixo da minha camiseta, brincando com meus seios. Eu senti sua excitação entre minhas pernas, exatamente onde eu precisava. Eu me aproximei mais dele, em busca de alguma fricção. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior e gemeu, apertando levemente meus seios.

-Bella. –ele murmurou em meus lábios.

Minhas mãos foram de seu cabelo para sua calça do pajama, para abaixá-las. Quando eu havia as movido apenas alguns centímetros, ouvi seu celular tocando.

-Deixa pra lá. –ele murmurou, e se se ocupou tirando minha camiseta.

O celular continuou tocando, mas Edward não parecia se importar, eu também não me importei, eu precisava tanto dele. Em menos de um minuto estávamos sem roupa nenhuma, e ele estava dentro de mim, sua boca em meu seio esquerdo, fazendo maravilhas nele. Uma das minhas mãos estava acariciando sua bunda, a outra seu abdômen.

-Vem morar aqui. –Edward grunhiu enquanto penetrava cada vez mais em mim, seu olhar, fixo nos meus olhos.

Eu gemi quando ele atingiu meu ponto preferido e o encarei, com olhos arregalados. Mesmo? Morar aqui? Será que não estávamos indo rápido demais, de novo? Eu não consegui mais pensar, Edward me levantou e aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos.

-Siiiim. –eu gritei, meu orgasmo se aproximando. Sim, eu vou morar aqui! Sim, você é maravilhoso! Simplesmente, sim.

Edward aproximou nossos corpos quando atingimos nosso clímax juntos, olhando um nos olhos do outro.

-Eu te amo, Bella. Pra sempre. –ele sussurrou do meu peito, onde estava beijando suavemente meus seios.

-Como eu te amo, Edward. –eu levantei uma mão para acariciar seu maxilar e olhei para a pulseira, percebendo que ele realmente queria passar o resto da sua vida comigo- Quando a gente voltar da França, prometo. –eu disse, ainda acariciando seu maxilar. Seu rosto se iluminou e ele o inclinou para me beijar lentamente e carinhosamente.

Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven começou a tocar, de novo. Edward bufou, irritado, subiu as calças e foi atender o celular. Eu conseguia ouvi-lo conversando com alguém, ele disse algumas palavras, que eu não vou repetir, e gritou para que eu fosse me arrumar, rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu? E eu não posso me arrumar aqui... Não tenho nenhuma roupa decente pra ir pro trabalho. –eu expliquei.

-Jeans e uma camiseta tá bom. Vamos logo! Kim, ela é representante oficial da Gucci vai chegar no escritório em dez minutos. –ele disse agitado, e começou a espalhas as gravatas por todo o quarto, tentando encontrar a certa.

Eu fui até ele e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

-Primeiro, se acalma! Aqui, coloca essa gravata, vai ficar boa. Vai pro escritório, e logo eu chego lá, eu não posso aparecer com calça jeans! –eu o disse e peguei a chave do meu carro.

-Ma-mas... Tá bom. –ele disse- Rápido, eu não quero estar lá sozinho.

-Eu vou o mais rápido que eu puder. –eu prometi e o beijei uma última vez, antes de correr para fora da casa.

Cheguei na minha casa em dez minutos, o que é surpreendentemente rápido. Coloquei uma saia lápis e uma blusa azul, botas de cano longo, meu casaco e estava fora da casa em quinze minutos, junto com minha bagagem para a França. O trânsito não estava do meu lado. Fiquei três minutos sem sair do lugar e finalmente consegui chegar no escritório. Já eram quase nove quando sentei em minha mesa.

-Oi. –eu murmurei para Tanya enquanto ligava meu computador.

Tinha alguns e-mails não lidos e eu tinha que ver algumas músicas para a apresentação.

-... Você tá me ouvindo? –Tanya perguntou, irritada, levantei a cabeça.

-Desculpa. –eu disse, ainda olhando para o e-mail que tinha aberto- O que você disse?

-Eu disse que o Sr. Cullen pediu pra você entrar quando chegasse! Ah, e ele disse que trouxe aquilo pra você, ali. –eu apontou para minha mesa, onde estava um copo de café, ele trouxe para mim! Eu sorri e tomei um gole. Levantei e arrumei minha saia e fui em direção a sala dele.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando ele levantou a voz, gritando.

-Outro motivo? Nada pessoal, mas nunca mais vai acontecer!

-Eu sou a assistente pessoal da Frida já faz anos! E você sempre concordou! –gritou uma mulher.

-Concordou, no passado! Diz para a Frida, que se ela quer negócios, que mande alguém competente, não alguém... fácil. –eu nunca havia ouvido ele falando assim com alguém, especialmente com uma mulher.

A porta se abriu, e eu, instintivamente saí do caminho e Edward colocou uma mulher para fora de sua sala. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, olhos azuis e metade dos botões de sua blusa estava desabotoada, e o cabelo de Edward foi a primeira coisa que eu reparei, estava mais bagunçado que o normal. Seus olhos pararam em mim, e ele os arregalou.

-Essa não é a última vez que você vai ouvir de mim, Edward! –a mulher guinchou e saiu, quase trombando com Emmett, que tinha acabado de sair do elevador. Ele olhou torto para ela e depois para Edward, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Seu carma voltou? –riu Emmett.

-Cala a boca, Emmett... por favor. –Edward rosnou e se virou para Tanya- E a Renata, quando ela vem? –ele perguntou entre dentes. Alguma coisa nisso fez com que Emmett risse mais ainda.

-Em uma hora. –Tanya respondeu, parecendo um pouco assustada, Edward pegou o grampeador da mesa dela e jogou em Emmett, que conseguiu se esquivar dele.

-Usando violência! Peguei pesado, foi? –ele zombou de Edward.

-A avise, que se ela quiser conversar sobre a colaboração, que entra, se não, que ela pode ir para o inferno. –Edward gritou e entrou em sua sala, batendo a porta atrás dele. Eu estava paralisada. O que havia acontecido? Por que ele estava agindo assim?

Eu olhei para Tanya, que estava tão perdida quanto eu, depois para Emmett, que estava rindo, triunfante.

-Em? –eu perguntei, devagar. Ele veio até mim, e colocou um braço ao meu redor, me levando até a minha mesa, depois ele sentou nela, seu lugar favorito, sorriu e olhou para mim.

-Aquela era Kim, da Gucci. –eu riu, sem graça- Ela era a favorita de Edward. Costumava a trazer algumas roupas pessoalmente, só pra entrar no escritório dele e não sair por horas. Ele é uma bruxa. Ele não devia ter feito o que ele fez, eu ouvi ela o ameaçando, quem sabe o que ela pode fazer? –ele parou para pensar.

-Não assinar com a gente. –Tanya disse de trás dele. Eu ainda estava tentando compreender o fato de Kim ter sido uma das várias mulheres de Edward. E eles estavam sozinhos há algum tempo, antes de eu entrar. Eu confio em Edward, é nela que eu não confio.

-E pra aumentar o drama, -Emmett continuou- Renata é outra, sabe... Mais uma das várias mulheres. –ele explicou, minha cabeça estava rodando e eu sentia a dor de cabeça chegando.

-Agora, para alegrar as coisas! Deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa legal, e não diz que é clichê, porque é Tiffany's. –Emmett me insultou. Eu acenti e ele digitou Tiffany's no Google, depois abriu a página e clicou nos Estados Unidos, depois, noivado. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha- Só olha. –ele sorriu e continuou procurando o que ele queria me mostrar- Alí! –ele gritou para mim.

Eu olhei para o monitor e meu queixo caiu. Era o anel de noivado mais lindo que eu já vi.

-Você vai... pedir? –eu perguntei, maravilhada.

-Eu conheço ela a anos, e a gente tá junto a mais de três anos... Então, sim. Eu amo ela.

-Espera! Vocês estava juntos… Por que eu não vi nada? –eu perguntei, confusa.

-Por que a gente não queria que ninguém soubesse! Mas com certeza você viu no chalé. –ele sorriu.

-E ouvi. –eu gemi, fezendo os olhos de Emmett se arregalarem- Enfim, quando você vai perguntar?

-Sou eu... Então, faço tudo errado. Quero pedir no dia dos namorados. –ele riu.

A porta da sala de Edward se abriu, e ele saiu, parecendo chateado por alguma razão. Ele veio direto para mim, e se inclinou para me beijar. Emmett estava bloqueando a visão de Tanya, então, para ela nós podíamos estar cochichando alguma coisa. Eu mantive uma mão no joelho de Emmett, para que ele não se mexesse.

-A gente pode conversar? –Edward perguntou, preocupado.

-Claro. –eu disse, então me virei para Emmett- É lindo, compre! –Edward olhou para o monitor depois entre eu e Emmett.

-Obrigado, você é a melhor! –Emmett disse alto, me abraçou depois correu para o elevador- Se divirta, mulherzinha. –ele gritou, já dentro do elevador, eu podia ver o vapor saindo das orelhas de Edward.

-Sobre o que você quer conversar? –eu perguntei para Edward, brincando com seus dedos, tentando distraí-lo.

-Minha sala? –ele murmurou. Eu acenti e o segui para lá.

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e se jogou no sofá. Colocando cabeça nas mãos.

-Emmett me disse... –eu disse, tentando facilitar para ele.

-Quanto você me odeia agora? –eu ouvia a dor em sua voz, eu fui para o seu lado e o abracei.

-Eu nunca poderia te odiar! Não concordamos que o que é passado deve ficar no passado? –eu perguntei, preocupada.

Ele se virou nos meus braços e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Eu realmente não te mereço.

Eu beijei sua testa e brinquei com seu cabelo.

-Você não pode entrar assim! –eu ouvi Tanya gritar, um segundo depois a porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou, bufando irritada.

-Você ouviu isso, Edward? Eu não posso entrar... –ela parou e olhou para mim. Edward suspirou e deu um beijo no meu pescoço antes de levantar a cabeça.

-Renata.

-O que isso significa? –ela perguntou, brava. Edward levantou e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

-Sente-se para nós conversarmos sobre um contrato entre a EMC e Marc Jacobs, ou se retire. A escolha é sua. –ele disse e foi até a sua cadeira.

Renata me encarou e se sentou.

-Bella, você pode me arrumas um Tylenos ou Advil? E um pouco de água por favor. –Edward murmurou, massageando suas têmporas. Quando eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, ouvi Renata perguntar.

-Então, quem é ela? Seu brinquedinho novo?

Senti meu sangue ferver com isso e ouvi Edward xingando, depois perguntando a ela como seu chefe estava, tentando se livrar da conversa desconfortável. Eu fui pegar os comprimidos e a água.

Quando voltei para a sala de Edward, ela estava apontando, sobre os ombros dele, para algumas coisas no monitos, com longas unhas vermelhas.

-Seus comprimidos, Sr. Cullen. –eu disse e os coloquei na mesa. Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão de pânico e balançou a cabeça, mas eu me virei e voltei para minha mesa. Ela foi embora depois de meia hora.

-Diga para o Marc que eu adorei as azuis. –disse Edward da porta de sua sala, enquanto Renata saia.

-Eu vou. Tchau!

-Eu avisei todos, se aparecer mais alguém, cuide dele, Tanya. Eu tenho que fazer minhas malas par air pra França. –Edward disse para ela, depois se virou para mim- Você vem?

-Deixa eu pegar a playlist pra colocar mais alguma coisa, se eu lembrar. –eu o disse, salvando as músicas no meu pen drive.

-Vem atrás de mim, assim você coloca o carro na minha garagem. –Edward me ofereceu.

Durante todo o caminho, ele olhou para mim por seu retrovisor, para ver se eu ainda estava ali. Quando chegamos na garagem, senti como se estivesse sufocando. Emmett estava certo, o passado havia voltado para atormentá-lo.

-Você pode pegar minha mala. –eu perguntei.

-Claro. Temos que conversar. –Edward disse enquanto passava por mim, para abrir meu porta malas. Como se eu não soubesse!

-Eu vou fazer minha mala. Por que você não esquenta alguma comida? –ele perguntou. Eu acenti e fui para a cozinha.

Enquanto eu esquentava a comida, pensei. Edward não parecia estar frio como da ultima vez. Ele estava... Envergonhado e assustado. Eu não devia estar brava com ele. Eu sabia sobre seu passado. E ele tinha mudado muito desde que o conheci. Quantas vezes isso aconteceria? Outras mulheres de seu passado voltando para sua vida, por alguma razão? Ele me ama, eu tinha que lembrar disse e acreditar nele. Eu bufei. Como eu pude não acreditar nele? Ele me mostra que me ama em cada movimento, palavra.

-Bella? Você sabe onde minha touca está? A que eu usei no chalé? –ele gritou. Por que ele precisava gritar? Outra razão que me fazia amá-lo. Ele era adorável quando estava bravo ou irritado. Eu peguei os pratos de lasanha comigo e o achei em seu quarto, rodeado de roupas. Eu coloquei a comida de lado e quando me virei, uma camiseta foi parar na minha cabeça.

-Você está arrumando a bagunça! E você olhou na mala que você levou? –eu disse, chutando uma de suas cuecas, para abrir caminho.

-Não pensei nisso. –ele murmurou e foi procurar na mala.

Eu me sentei no chão e comecei a dobrar suas roupas.

-Emmett vai pedir a mão da Rosalie. Você sabia que faz mais de três anos que eles estão juntos? –eu perguntei.

-Por isso ele estava te mostrando o anel? E não, eu não sabia. –Edward perguntou da mala.

-É. É lindo, né?

-É, bonito. –ele murmurou e começou a jogar mais roupas.

-Dá pra você parar? –eu disse, irritada com seu comportamento.

-Parar o que? Cadê a touca?? –Edward gritou e xingou alto.

-Eu procuro, você come. –eu propus, ele ouviu e se sentou na cama com o prato.

Claro que não levei nem dois minutos para achar a touca. Estava no zíper da mala.

-'Gado'. –ele disse com a boca cheia de comida. Eu peguei meu prato e me sentei ao seu lado.

-De nada. –eu sussurrei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Enquanto comíamos, seu pé foi parar em cima do meu e começou a esfregá-lo. Eu olhei curiosa para ele, e ele apenas sorriu, continuando a me acariciar com seu pé. Quando terminamos, Edward levou os pratos para a cozinha e voltou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu ainda estava na cama, dando um jeito na bagunça que ele fez por causa da touca.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele pulou e foi parar em cima de mim, nos rolou, para que eu ficasse em cima.

-Vamos conversar. –Edward murmurou, beijando meu pescoço- Eu falo, e você escuta.

-Ok.

-Eu já tive tantas mulheres que perdi a conta, antes de te conhecer, minha vida era uma bagunça. Eu nunca quis alguém tanto quanto eu quero você, quanto eu preciso de você, eu sinto como se eu dependesse de você, como se, se você desaparecesse minha vida também desapareceria. Quando eu voltei de Nova York e vi você nas mãos de Victoria, percebi que morreria por você, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu iria até o fim do mundo por você, passaria por fogo, agüentaria o pior tipo de tortura por você. Bella, aquelas mulheres nunca foram nada pra mim, por que eu estava esperando pelo meu tudo. E meu tudo é você. Eu te amo mais do que você sabe, você é minha vida, minha razão de viver. –ele parecia ter terminado, minhas lágrimas caiam cada vez mais. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Edward falar com tanta paixão. Mas ele não tinha terminado, ele me rolou para baixo dele e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos- A vida não vale quase nada sem alguém pra dividir. Agora eu tenho você e a Lizzy, eu não podia estar mais feliz. –ele concluiu. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, e continuei a chorar. Senti suas mãos em meu cabelo, acariciando, e seus lábios em minha testa.

Ficamos ali pelo que pareceu anos. Eu consegui me acalmar e levante minha cabeça para ver seus olhos. Eu podia seu amor.

-Eu acredito em você. Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor, Edward. –eu sussurrei. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, o que me fez sorrir também- Ah, e eu te amo mais.

-Mesmo? –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Claro. –eu sorri e abaixei sua cabeça pra o beijar. Nós não paramos ali, Edward tirou nossas roupas, e então parou.

-Você quer, né? –ele estava tão adorável naquele momento que eu não consegui conter o riso.

-Eu sempre quero você, bobinho! Agora, me mostra o quanto você me ama. –eu o disse.

-O prazer é meu, e meu prazer é seu prazer. –Edward murmurou. Ele me virou, me deixando no topo, me fazendo dar um gritinho.

Eu me abaixei sobre seu membro, e ele me ajudou a me mexer, para baixo e para cima, lentamente. Suas mãos estavam em toda parte, nas minhas costas, na minha barriga, nos meus seios, pescoço e finalmente parando no minha bunda e em meu clitóris. Uma me ajudando a me mexer e a outra esfregando meu clitóris, me excitando cada vez mais.

-Edward. –eu gemi, meu coração tão acelerado, que eu pensei que fosse saltar do meu peito. Eu estava o montando, por falta de expressão melhor. Seus dedos estavam apertando minha bunda, e ele levantava seus quadris a cada estocada.

-É, Bella... Isso. –as costas de Edward se arquearam, mudando a posição, fazendo com que ele entrasse mais dentro de mim, e me fazendo explodir.

Eu caí, mole em cima dele. Nossa pele estava suada e grudenta, mas não me importava.

-Merda! –ele gritou, embaixo de mim, quase me fazendo cair no chão- Desculpa. –ele me ajeitou.

Edward parecia estar em pânico, estava pálido.

-O que aconteceu? Edward! Diz alguma coisa, você está me assustando. –eu disse, segurando sua mão, tentando fazer com que ele reagisse.

-Eu, hum... Não usei camisinha. –ele murmurou- Idiota, estúpido! –ele deu um tapa em sua testa.

-Eu estou tomando pílula. –eu expliquei, mas ele ainda estava tenso.

-Isso não significa nada. Eu fui idiota em não pensar nisso! Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem? –ele disse, apertando minhas mãos.

-Tenho, Edward. –ele suspirou, aliviado, e se jogou na cama, me puxando para seu peito.

-Você ainda tem que fazer as malas. –eu o lembrei.

-Mais tarde. Me deixa aproveitar o momento. –Edward sussurrou, traçando seu dedo pela minha coluna, me arrepiando.

Ele suspirou, contente, e nos cobriu com o cobertor. Me segurando junto a ele.

-Não durma! O avião sai às onze da manhã e a gente tem muito o que fazer de manhã.

-Eu só estou deitado. Não posso ser preguiçoso? –ele fez bico.

-Pode. –eu disse, caindo no sono.

-AI! Gaveta do inferno! Droga… Ah, achei você. –eu acordei com Edward xingando e falando sozinho.

Ele estava jogando roupas em sua mala. Eu assisti enquanto ele pegava uma camisa e foi jogar na mala, mas parou e franziu o cenho. Ele dobrou e colocou na mala. Eu olhei pela janela, estava claro.

-MERDA! –eu virei a cabeça para Edward que estava esfregando o dedinho do pé e jogando várias gravatas na mala.

-Me diz que ainda não é de manhã. –eu disse severamente, ele pulou e olhou para mim.

-Eu dormi. Bom dia.

-Claro que você dormiu. –eu disse e pulei da cama. Edward assobiou atrás de mim, me fazendo corar, eu ainda estava sem roupa.

Eu coloquei sua camisa de ontem e fui até a cozinha. O relógio dizia que eram oito e dezessete. Maravilhoso, nós tínhamos que sair em menos de quarenta minutos e ele ainda não estava pronto! Eu fiz dois sanduiches e os levei para seu quarto.

Edward estava em cima da sua mala, tentando fechá-la. Sua língua estava pra fora e ele tinha uma careta no rosto, estava tão concentrado, como se estivesse resolvendo um problema muito difícil.

-Precisa de ajuda? –eu ofereci.

-Eu consigo. Se pelo menos saísse do lugar...

-Cuidado pra não... –eu nem terminei, ele passou o zíper por cima do seu dedo.

-AI! –ele gemeu e colocou o dedo na boca.

-Eu fecho. Sou uma mulher, sou ótima nisso. –eu o tirei do caminho e fechei cuidadosamente a mala.

-Você é maravilhosa, sabia? –Edward me admirou.

-Comer, banho, e se vestir. Rápido! –eu o disse.

-Ah, eu amo quando você manda em mim. –ele murmurou e eu pude ver _o quanto _ele gostava disso.

-Faça o que eu disse, e se você for bonzinho, eu cuido de você lá.

-Lá? Lá... No avião? –ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Absolutamente não! Lá na França. Come, rapido! A gente tem meia hora pra sair daqui.

Ele foi pegar o sanduiche.

-Pronto, pronto. Não precisa ficar histérica, mas, considerando que você já está, não precisa ter um derrame.

-Eu juro por Deus, que se você disser mais uma palavra... –eu o ameacei.

-Pronto, to comendo, viu? –ele me mostrou enquanto mordia o sanduiche.

Eu tomei banho e peguei algumas roupas que estavam na mala que eu levei para Forks, e me vesti, enquanto ele tomava banho e comi o outro sanduiche.

-Estou pronto. –Edward anunciou da porta do banheiro.

Como ele podia estar pronto? Ele levou as roupas pra lá? Eu me virei para vê-lo nu e sorrindo para mim. Seu cabelo molhado pingando em seu peito, e as gotas escorrendo...

-Roupas. –eu disse, e me virei, tentando me controlar, ou perderíamos o avião.

Conseguimos sair da casa às nove e meia, depois de eu conseguir convencer Edward que se não saíssemos eu não faria nada com ele enquanto estivéssemos em Paris. Como se eu pudesse ficar longe dele.

Agora, estávamos sentados no avião. As mãos de Edward esfregando minha coxa, perigosamente perto de onde eu queria que ele esfregasse.

-Seja bonzinho. –eu implorei.

-Você consegue ficar quieta? –ele murmurou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando, o que ele iria fazer?

-Como assim? –eu perguntei.

-Eu digo que preciso ir ao banheiro, mas não volto. Você fica assustada e vem me procurar, me encontra e me mostra como você estava assustada e sentiu minha falta. –ele sorriu, maliciosamente. Não! Eu não faria algo assim!

-Eu digo que você vai dormir e acordar em Paris. –eu brinquei.

-Mesmo se eu não dormir, vou chegar em Paris. –ele murmurou, beijando minha clavícula.

-Não! Fica aqui, e quieto. Você consegue fazer isso? –eu perguntei e ele acentiu, me segurando em seus braços. Após algum tempo ele começou a se remexer.

-Eu _tenho _que ir ao banheiro. Já venho. –ele murmurou e beijou minha testa- Você pode vir me procurar se eu não voltar em cinco minutos.

Ah, não... Eu iria? _Por que você ainda está considerando isso, Bella? _Deixa eu ver, Edward, sexo e um banheiro de avião. Ah, meu Deus... Ele ainda iria me matar! Eu me senti ficando excitada, só de pensar nisso. Eu me levantei e fui ao banheiro, antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo. Bati na porta, olhando em volta, com medo, todos estavam dormindo. Uma mão apareceu e me puxou para dentro.

-E se fosse outra pessoa, insaciável? –eu perguntei, enquanto Edward atacava meu pescoço.

-Ai seria uma coisa desagradável. –ele riu- Escolha inteligente, essa saia. –ele murmurou e levantou a saia para minha cintura, e abaixou minha minha meia-calça e minha calcinha.

Eu abri seu jeans, para libertá-lo. Em segundos ele já estava dentro de mim.

-Ahh, tão bom. –ele gemeu, se afundando em mim.

Minhas costas e minha bunda estavam batendo na porta repetida e constantemente. Eu passei minha mão pelo seu cabelo, e coloquei a boca no veia que estava pulsando em seu pescoço.

-Bellaaa. –ele gemeu, e eu senti ele se contrair dentro de mim. Eu apertei seu membro, fazendo com que as estocadas ficassem mais irregulares,

-AAhh, Edward! –eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás e a bati na porta.

-Goza pra mim, amor. –ele murmurou em meu pescoço. Eu obedeci, rápida e intensamente. Ele gozou logo depois.

Uma batida na porta nos assustou, e eu fiquei vermelho vivo.

-Sh, eu tenho uma idéia, se abaixa e pareça enjoada. –Edward sussurrou e subiu as calças. Eu fiz o mesmo, arrumando minhas roupas e parecendo enjoada. Não sabia se conseguiria parecer enjoada depois disse, mas tentei.

Edward abriu a porta e vi uma mulher ali, ela olhou o jeito desajeitado de Edward, depois olhou para mim, arregalando os olhos. Eu gemi, dando efeito a cena, me levantei devagar e lavei o rosto.

-Está tudo bem? Eu escutei umas batucadas e pensei que alguém tinha ficado preso aqui. –ela explicou. Depois eu vi suas roupas, ela era uma aeromoça.

-Ela estava passando mal, eu fiquei aqui. Perdi o equilíbrio algumas vezes, foi só isso. –Edward mentiu, tranquilamente.

-Você precisa de algum remédio? Eu tenho alguns pra enjôo. –ela ofereceu, gentilmente. Eu corei e balancei a cabeça negativemente.

-Ahh, um pouco de cor. Ela está melhor, agora. Obrigado… Susan. –ele disse, olhando seu crachá.

Susan olhou para ele, depois para mim, suspirou e então saiu.

-Será que eu posso te jogar para fora do avião? –eu sussurrei.

-Você vai sentir minha falta. –ele sorriu.

-Idiota! –eu passei por ele, para nossas poltronas. Ele estava logo atrás de mim.

-Desculpa.

Eu ri, lembrando de como a mulher tinha dito. 'Batucadas'.

-O que é tão engraçado? –Edward perguntou, divertido.

-Eu posso te chamar de Tambor? –eu explodi em risadinhas, logo que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

-Só se eu puder te chamar de Bambi. Você até que parece com ele. Toda marrom, e quente e suave. –ele murmurou.

-Tudo bem, só porque eu amo te chamar de Tambor.

-Mas por que? –Edward franziu o cenho e me olhou, curioso, enquanto eu continuava a rir.

-Batucadas na porta. –eu ri, fazendo seu sorriso se aumentar.

-Minha gatinha.

-Gatinha? Bambi é um veadinho!

-Bambi, meu precioso Bambi. Eu te amo muito, Bella. –Edward sussurrou e me beijou, lentamente.

-Eu também te amo, Tambor. –eu sorri e me ajeitei em seus braços.

* * *

**O capitulo mais... quente até agora, sem duvidas =x**

**Recadinho: como as aulas começaram e esse ano eu tenho que estudar pra vestibular *cry* eu nao vou poder atualizar de dias de semana, por isso, vou tentar atualizar todo o sábado, se der algum problema domingo, ou se eu for viajar, na sexta anterior ou segunda a tarde. Prometo.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado, comentem pra eu saber o que voces estão pensando.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	11. Charlotte e o Passado de Edward

**Traduções na nota do final, gente.**

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Bella

-Pourquoi es-tu parti? –uma mulher gritou, balançando uma pequena criança em seus braços.

-Où est papa? –outra criança perguntou, com o lábio inferior tremendo.

-Dans l'avion. Le crétin! –a mulher disse, brava. A criança começou a chorar.

-Sobre o que eles estão falando, Edward? –eu perguntei. Todos estavam prestando atenção naquela conversa.

-O garoto foi procurar o pai, que está num avião. E ela o chamou de cretino. –Edward sorriu para mim. Eu estava maravilhada com como ele era bom em francês- Charlotte é... Uma boa amiga, eu tive que aprender o idioma. –ele explicou, eu não deixei de perceber sua hesitação, dizendo que ela é uma boa amiga.

-Só uma amiga? –eu perguntei. Edward olhou para mim, pegando nossa bagagem e suspirando.

-Ela era mais que isso. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso.

-Onde vamos ficar? –eu perguntei, ele não havia me dito nada sobre isso, só que estávamos vindo pra cá.

-Vamos procurar a Charlotte. Ela vai nos levar até lá. –Edward disse, na defensiva, e indicou para eu andar, ele carregando as malas.

Chegamos lá fora. Tudo estava coberto de neve, e ainda estava nevando.

I asked. Everyone was looking at the two of them.

"The boy went looking for his father, he is on the plane. And she made him a scoundrel" Edward smiled at me. I was amazed by how well he knew French.

-Edward! Mon ami! –uma mulher, com, por volta de trinta anos, usando um casaco de pele e uma boina elegante veio correndo até nós. Ou até Edward, já que ela se jogou nos braços dele, o abraçando.

-Charlie! Que ótimo te ver. –Edward disse, a abraçando, eu também percebi que ele disse 'ótimo', não 'bom'. Por que eu estou agindo assim? Depois da declaração que ele me fez ontem, eu não devia duvidar dele, nunca- Charlie, essa é Bella. Minha assistente pessoal. –ele sorriu para mim- E namorada. –ele sussurrou.

Charlotte saiu do abraço, e virou para mim, me examinando.

-Charlotte. Mon plaisir. –ela disse, docemente, estendendo uma mão coberta por uma luva para mim.

-Bella. –eu disse, aceitando sua mão. Cashemere, claro.

-Nós vamos ficar no Mercure Tour Eiffel. –Edward explicou.

-É claro que não! –ela disse, levemente magoada. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela- Ma Maison est ta maison. –Charlotte exigiu, olhando para Edward.

-Charlie... Eu não quero me aproveitar de você. –Edward tentou evitar, parecendo assustado.

-Edward. –ela disse com um leve sotaque francês, num tom autoritário.

-Ela quer que... Não, ela exige que fiquemos na casa dela. –Edward disse, me pegando pela cintura.

-Não! A gente vai ficar bem no hotel. –eu disse, corando.

-Dá pra ver a Torre Eiffel do quarto de hóspedes. –ela me disse.

-O quarto do hotel tem a mesma vista. –Edward disse, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que queríamos ficar no hotel.

-Non! A vista da minha casa é tão mais _formidable_! Diz pra ela, Edward! –eu senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado.

-Assim como qualquer outra vista da Torre Eiffel. Se você queria que ficássemos na sua casa, por que não disse? –ele perguntou, irritado.

-Ne vous inquités pas! –Charlotte murmurou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer em faisant cela? –Edward disse entre dentes.

-Petite-amie, mon cul! –ela vomitou as palavras, olhando para mim.

-Je veux passes Le reste de ma vie avec elle. –Edward rosnou e me puxou para mais perto dele- Eu te amo. –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, depois beijou levemente meus lábios.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose! –Charlotte sorriu. Eu queria saber por que eles estavam brigando, e eu tinha um pressentimento que era sobre mim.

-Ne fais pás une scène! –Edward exigiu.

-Très bien! –ela murmurou, eles se encararam por um momento, depois ela sussurrou- Viens avec moi. Eu estou sozinha na grande maison. S'il te plait, Edward. –ela implorou.

-Tudo bem. –ele suspirou- Nós vamos.

-Nós vamos com ela? –eu perguntei, chocada. Quando isso aconteceu?

-Vamos, desculpa. –Edward sussurrou, numa voz magoada. O que ela disse para o fazer ceder? Nós andamos até um carro, um carro enorme.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, quase saindo das orbitas, ele começou a apontar para o carro, nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca, ele estava a abrindo e fechando, como um peixe.

-Uma Mercedes-Benz Vision GLK Bluetec Híbrida? –ele perguntou, depois de um minuto.

-A própria. –ela sorriu e estendeu as chaves para Edward. Ele parecia perplexo, então as pegou e correu para a porta do motorista. Ele olhou para nós quando começamos a rir do seu entusiasmo- Droga. –ele disse e veio até mim.

Edward abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou a entrar no carro, depois a fechou. Charlotte foi até o outro lado do carro, para se sentar ao meu lado. Ela estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando Edward deu um tapa leve em sua mão e abriu a porta ele mesmo.

-Um gentilhomme, comme toujours. –ela sorriu e eu vi quando ela apertou sua mão. Senti meu sangue ferver. Eu tinha que ficar com ela no banco de trás! Deus me ajude, ou eu mato ela!

-Então, como você conseguiu essa beleza? –Edward peguntou, radiante. Ele parecia uma criança numa loja de brinquedos, sem saber no que mexer primeiro.

-Peter foi um amor. –Charlotte explicou. Quem era Peter? Se ele fosse o namorado dela e ela agia assim... Ah!

-Peter? Mesmo, Charlotte? Peter? –Edward perguntou, surpreso.

-Oui. –ela respondeu, simplesmente.

-Charlotte Ronson! –Edward exclamou, se virando no banco para olhar para ela.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu pude jurar que a vi corar.

-Mener, Edward. –ela murmurou.

Edward riu, ele olhou para mim por um segundo e se virou para ligar o carro.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Charlotte queimando minha bochecha, mas não me virei, continuei olhando pela janela.

-Bella, né? –Charlotte perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Eu acenti e me mantive olhando para fora.

-Je regrette. –ela murmurou, pegando minha mão- C'est três beau! –ela disse enquanto tocava minha pulseira.

-Huum, obrigada? –pelo menos eu tinha quase certeza que ela achou bonita.

-Ela disse que é muito bonita. –Edward traduziu- E, é claro que é! Eu comprei, eu só compro coisas bonitas! –ele disse.

-Inglês, então. –Charlotte murmurou para si mesma- Faz quanto tempo que vocês estão juntos?

-Três meses. –Edward disse ao mesmo tempo que eu disse 'Três semanas'. Charlotte nos olhou, desconfiada.

-Tudo bem, semanas. Por que eu fui um idiota da primeita vez. –Edward suspirou. Ela olhou para mim, esperando uma explicação, eu apenas balancei a cabeça, não. Ainda bem que ela deixou passar.

-Ah, Charlie! –Edward exclamou, fazendo nós duas pular.

-Quoi? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-Joe Dassin? –Edward disse, sorrindo. Eu não sabia porque ele estava sorrindo.

-_Pour Le plaisir de partir._ –Charlotte respondeu, com uma voz apaixonada.

-Eu adoro essa. Se chama _A Toi. –_Edward me disse- Que significa 'seu'. –então ele começou a cantar. Ele tinha uma voz tão linda, me cativou.

Agora estávamos em um farol.

-Viro pra esquerda? –Edward perguntou.

-Oui, puis à droite. –Charlotte o disse, e ele acentiu.

-Eu sei, só perguntei porque as vezes eles interditam essa rua.

-Ah, eles não têm feito isso faz muito tempo. –ela o informou.

-Não faz tanto tempo, só... –Edward parou de falar no meio da frase.

-Um mês e meio. –eu queria tanto que ela tivesse voltado a falar francês. Eu senti meu estomago se contorcer, ele esteve com ela, então?

Edward virou uma esquina e estávamos na frente de uma enorme casa. Eu fiquei momentaneamente distraída pelo enormidade e luxo do lugar.

Saímos do carro e dois cachorros vieram correndo até nós. O maior pulou em Edward, fazendo-o quase cair e o outro veio até mim, latindo alegremente. O maior era marrom com olhos quase dourados, e o outro era engraçado, e parecia grande por causa do pêlo. Ele conseguiu me derrubar e começou a lamber meu rosto.

-Bernard, non! –Charlotte disse, e o cachorro que estava em mim saiu- Eu sinto muito, eu não estive muito em casa recentemente e ele sentiu minha falta. –ela explicou, me ajudando a levantar- Eles não gostam de estranhos, mas aparentemente, agora eles gostam.

-Ela tem um cachorro também, talvez seja por isso. –Edward arquejou, tentando afastar o cachorro dele.

-Ele sentiu saudades de você. –Charlotte riu.

-Eu não senti! Ogro! –Edward disse, empurrando o cachorro.

-Ogro? Você o ouviu, ma chérie? –ela disse para o cachorro. O cachorro lambeu Edward, quem fez cara de nojo.

-Hazel! Senta! –Edward disse, bravo, e o cachorro obedeceu.

-Bom, ele nunca me obedece... –Charlotte disse, maravilhada.

-Ele sabe que eu ainda o odeio.

-Por que você odeia cachorros? –eu disse sem pensar, Edward me encarou.

-Eles mordem ou... –ele virou seu rosto para Hazel- fazem xixi nos seus sapatos antes de uma reunião importante, pra qual você está atrasado. –Hazel latiu e balançou o rabo.

Ele pegou nossa bagagem e foi em direção a casa.

-Você sabe por que ele te ama. –Charlotte disse, acariciando a cabeça de Bernard.

-Eu não devia ter dó dele! Por que o peguei eu nunca vou entender. –Edward suspirou ofendido quando Hazel lambeu sua mão.

-Ele trouxe esse aqui faz dois anos. Um amigo dele tinha dez filhotes e não queria tantos, então, Edward pegou esse aqui.

-Contra minha vontade! Ele veio até mim e _mijou_ nas minhas calças. Ele tem sérios problemas com xixi e me lamber. –Edward explicou enquanto seguia Charlotte para dentro da casa.

Se eu achava que era luxuosa pelo lado de fora, o lado de dentro me deixou muda. Eu esperei uma pantera negra aparecer ou qualquer outro felino, essa era a impressão que a casa me deu.

-Cadê o Toulouse? –Edward perguntou, olhando em volta. Eu percebi como eles se conheciam bem. E se eu não estivesse aqui, eles conversariam em francês, eles não o estavam fazendo por mim, o que me deixou enjoada.

-Ele se escondeu quando eu disse que você estava vindo. –ela riu e Edward fez uma careta- Ele não é seu brinquedo! Você quase o matou da ultima vez! –ela gritou- Você conhece o caminho para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Sei. –Edward respondeu, chateado e pegou nossa bagagem, indicando que eu o seguisse.

-Quem é Toulouse? Outro cachorro? –eu perguntei, fascinada pela sua reação, entramos no quarto e ele colocou as malas num canto e veio me abraçar.

-Não, é um... –ele parou e seus olhos se arregalaram, ele gemeu- Nãão, você está proibida de me chamar de Tambor!

-O que isso tem haver? –eu perguntei chocada.

-Toulouse, amor, é um coelho. Muito fofo. –ele sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar- Desculpa por isso. E eu vou responder todas as suas perguntas. Sei que você tem muitas.

-Mas não agora. –eu disse.

-Não. Vamos nos trocar e descer para conversar com a Charlotte.

Nos trocamos e estávamos descendo as escadas quando vimos os cachorros, ao lado da lareira.

-Eles são Mastiffes. –Edward me disse.

-Matiff Francês e São Bernardo! –uma voz disse atrás de nós, fazendo Edward pular e eu tropeçar.

-Calma aí. –ele murmurou e me segurou ao seu lad- Chata. –Edward disse, silenciosamente, falando de Charlotte.

-Eu ouvi isso! –Charlotte cantarolou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Ela insiste, mas para mim eles são dos Mastiffes, monstros. –Edward disse, se sentando no sofá, ele puxou minha mão, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado. Eu me sentia estranha nessa casa, Edward parecia tranqüilo, em casa- O que você está fazendo aí? Não vai ficar com seus hóspedes? Foi você quem nos trouxe aqui. –Edward gritou para Charlotte.

-Não grita! Eu acabei de fazer chocolate quente. E Hazel não gosta de gritos, sabe? –ela provocou Edward. Ele olhou para mim quando ela disse chocolate quente e lambeu os lábios, ai suprimi um gemido e me movi para pegar a xícara, quando algo pequeno e preto pulou no meu colo, me fazendo pular e gritar de susto.

-Toulouse, ma chérie! Ou étais-tu? –Charlotte disse, e se mexeu para pegar aquela coisa, que era um coelho, do meu colo, mas Edward foi mais rápido e pegou a bola de pêlos.

-Bonjour! –ele murmurou, segurando e apertando o animal pelas patas da frente.

-Edward, dá ele aqui!

-Nunca, mon amour. Mon petit lapin! –Edward disse, e o coelho se esforçou para sair de seu aperto, fazendo barulhos estranhos.

-Ele vai te morder! –Charlotte tentou assustá-lo.

-Ele nunca me morderia, não é mon petite chérie? –Edward trouxe o pequeno animal para seu peito.

-Não é melhor você soltar ele, antes que o mate? –eu perguntei, assustada pela pobre alma.

-Merci, Bella. –Chalotte me agradeceu.

Edward olhou para o coelho, e o colocou entre nós dois, gentilmente. Dava pra ver que ele não queria machucá-lo, dava pra ver o amor pela pequena alma, em seus olhos, mas amor demais talvez mate o coelho.

Toulouse foi até Charlotte logo que ele se viu livre, e tremeu em seu colo.

-Mon amour. –ela sussurrou para o coelho- Você o assustou, de novo! Algum dia ele ainda vai morrer!

-Ele é um amor. O bichinho de estimação ideal. –Edward sorriu.

-Não deixe ele comprar um coelho. Nunca. –ela me advertiu.

-Eu não vou. Toulouse é meu favorite. –ele murmurou, seus olhou foram até o coelho, que tremia no colo de Charlotte.

-Por que não falamos da sua nova coleção? –eu disse, tentando distrair Edward.

Ele juntou as mãos, fazendo um alto barulho.

-Já sei! Da próxima vez que você vier para Nova...

-NON! NON! NON! Eu não vou levar ele, pra você o torturar mais um pouco. –Charlotte o interrompeu, brava.

Edward parecia devastado, enquanto sentava novamente no sofá, bebendo o chocolate quente.

-É bem simples, as roupas podem ser vestidas por qualquer um. Tem muito preto e branco... –ela continuou explicando, finalmente chamando a atenção de Edward.

O tempo passou voando enquanto ela continuava explicando sobre a coleção e como ela teve as idéias. Um telefone tocou em algum lugar da casa.

-Excuse-moi. –ela murmurou e foi atender o telefone.

-Mon petit lapin! Vem pro papai. –Edward disse para o coelho e havia sido deixado desprotegido. Ele não teve tempo para correr, por que Edward o segurou de novo.

-Você está assustando ele! –eu o disse.

-Você está assustado? –ele perguntou para o animal- Tudo bem! –eu pensei que ele fosse soltar o coelho, mas o perguntou a mesma coisa em francês, tenho quase certeza- Est-ce que jê te fais peur? –o coelho tentou se libertar a gritou, esperando que alguém o ajudasse.

-Edward, por favor, solta ele! –eu implorei, me senti péssima vendo o coelho sofrendo ali e não fazendo nada. Edward olhou para mim.

-Aqui, toca nele. Ele não morde, prometo. –ele estava agindo como uma criança dividindo seu brinquedo favorite.

Eu, hesitante, levantei uma mão e toquei nas costas do coelho, que gritou mais. Eu o peguei de Edward e o deitei no meu colo, passando o dedo pelas suas costas. Toulouse se acalmou e parou de tremer. Edward viu isso e pressionou seu indicador no focinho dele. O coelho foi um pouco para trás e, para minha surpresa, foi para o colo de Edward, se aconchegando ali.

-Ele é fofo. –Edward sussurrou, olhando para mim e acariciando o coelho.

-Nós não vamos comprar um! Jake já é o suficiente. –eu disse.

-É, mas Jake é um cachorro. Vai, amor. –ele fez sua melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek.

-Não. –eu resisti. Edward veio mais para perto e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando nos meus olhos e me fazendo esquecer de respirar.

-Por favor. –ele disse, em meu rosto.

-Huum. –foi o que eu consegui dizer antes de seus lábios atacarem os meus e sua língua entrar em minha boca. Minha mão foi para seu cabelo, o puxando. Edward gemeu baixinho, e me puxou mais para perto.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

-Eu também te amo. –eu sussurrei, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele continuou brincando com o coelho, até que Charlotte voltou.

-Fou. –ele murmurou.

-Eu ou quem te ligou? –Edward perguntou.

-Toulouse. –ela suspirou e se sentou.

-Doida. –Edward sussurrou para mim.

-Era o Peter. –ela disse.

-Onde ele está? –Edward perguntou enquanto mexia em uma orelha de Toulouse. Eu bati em sua mão, e ele olhou, fingindo horror, para mim.

-Filmando. Eu não ligo, idiora. –Charlotte disse e respirou fundo, brava.

-Maria ainda está com ele? –ele perguntou. Então Peter não estava com ela, ela estava sozinha.

-Sim. –Charlotte disse, entre dentes- Está ficando tarde, por que você não a leva pra sair e a mostra Paris a noite?

-Amanhã. Estou muito cansado agora. Você não se importa, né? –Edward me perguntou.

-Na verdade, não. Amanhã. –eu disse, morrendo de sono.

-Muito bom. Então, nós vamos dormir. –Edward disse, sem se mexer.

-Oui... eu preciso de uma bebida. Bonne nuit! –ela disse, se levantando e indo para a cozinha e batendo as portas dos armários.

-Fica aqui. –Edward pulou do sofá e foi atrás dela.

Eu os ouvi sussurrando em francês. E depois, silencio.

-Charlotte! Tu es folle! –Edward gritou, fazendo Hazel rosnar.

Um segundo depois, Edward voltou.

-Vamos subir. –ele ordenou.

Me levantei e o segui, ele estava na minha frente, então eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas ele manteve a mão no rosto o tempo todo. Ele estava... Chorando? Eu fechei a porta atrás de nós e o virei. Edward tinha batom vermelho nos lábios.

Ele agarrou meus ombros.

-Eu parei ela! Você me ouviu gritando com ela! Ela é louca! Bella, não acredite nisso, por favor, amor. –ele murmurou e eu podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Por que você foi atrás dela? –eu perguntei.

-Eu não queria que ela se embebedasse. –ele respondeu, simplesmente e foi até o banheiro lavas a boca- Mas ela vai, de qualquer jeito, agora.

-Por que você veio aqui em novembro?

Ele parou de esfragar o rosto e olhou para mim.

-Eu tentei esquecer o que sentia... Sinto, por você, ficando com ela. –ele murmurou, fungando. Ele tinha começado a chorar.

-Por que ela? Por que não alguém em Nova York?

-Charlotte... É uma longa história, agora não.

-L'AMOUR M'A RENDU FOUL! –a ouvimos gritar lá de baixo.

-Bella. –Edward parecia tão arrependido naquele momento, eu não sabia o que fazer.

-O que ela gritou? –eu perguntei. Edward caiu de joelhos e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus cabelos.

-Idiota, idiota. –ele murmurou. Edward levantou a cabeça e ele parecia um homem louco- A música estava certa... Idiota se você pensa que acabou! –eu não queria saber sobre o que ele estava falando, a verdade me assustava -Ela disse que _O amor me deixou louca._ –ele riu, sem humor nenhum.

-Edward Cullne, tu m'as tué! –Charlotte gritou, muito mais perto da porta, agora. Seja o que for, o que ela disse, fez Edward gemer e chorar mais.

-Eu devia saber que ela estava fingindo. Ela estava agindo muito calma. –ele murmurou.

Ela socou a porta.

-Veux-tu... Ahh, doce ingles… COMER ELA NA MINHA CASA??? –ela gritou, me fazendo arfar.

Edward se levantou do chão e foi até a porta, a abrindo e revelando Charlotte. Seu cabelo apontava para todas as direções, olhos frenéticos, uma garrafa meia vazia de uísque em sua mão.

-Mon amour! –ela se lançou para ele, soluçando.

-Charlotte, você está bêbada. –Edward disse, se recompondo, a pegando no colo para levá-la ao quarto dela.

-Pas alles, ma vie. –eu a ouvi sussurrar, se segurando mais forte em seu pescoço. O que ela disse, fez Edward chorar mais.

Ele voltou, parecendo minimamente melhor alguns minutos depois.

-Ela apagou.

-Você vai explicar? E antes que você diga qualquer coisa... Eu não posso e nunca vou duvidar do seu amor por mim. –eu sussurrei e o abracei apertado.

-Obrigado, Bella. Isso significa muito. –Edward disse e tirou suas roupas, ficando só de cueca. Deitou na cama e me pediu para sentar ali.

Eu tirei a roupa e coloquei uma de suas camisetas, me deitei na cama. Edward me pegou em seus braços.

-Como eu começo? Promete que não vai me odiar, por favor. Era assim que eu era antes de te conhecer. –ele murmurou.

-Eu já disse que não posso de odiar. –eu o lembrei.

-Eu tinha vinte e quatro, acabado de sair da faculade, editor da EMC, e acima de tudo, jovem e queria explorar o mundo. Eu nunca tinha estado em um país estrangeiro, tinha acabado de conhecer Lacroix e ele me convidou para um de seus desfiles. Então, eu vim para Paris e conheci Charlotte, que estava trabalhando para ele. Ano passado ela lançou sua primeira coleção. –Edward explicou, sussurando- Eu aprendi, o máximo que consegui e sozinha, francês. Charlotte me ajudava, ordens do Christian. Nós nos aproximamos, ela me mostrava tudo que tinha que ser mostrado em Paris, e passávamos dias e noites juntos, eu estava feliz por ter uma nova amiga, por conhecer Paris e ser convidado de Christian, claro. Ela me deu seu numero e eu voltei para Nova York. Comecei a minha correria e minha reputação lá, como você sabe. –Edward disse, me abraçando mais apertado- Uma noite, Charlotte me ligou e perguntou se eu queria encontrá-la quando ela fosse para Nova York. Eu, feliz, aceitei, querendo agradar minha amiga, mostrando minha cidade. Ela ficou na minha casa e eu tirei a semana de folga pra mostrar a cidade para ela. Uma noite, ela me contou sobre seu irmão, Peter. Essa é outra historia, que não é interressante. Apenas uma palavra ficou presa na minha cabeça _courer de jupons, _que significa galinha, conquistador. Ela disse que o detestava e não tinha o que falar com ele, mais. Charlotte é três anos mais velha que eu, então ela tinha vinte e sete na época. Peter é cinco anos mais jovem que ela. De algum jeito, ela acabou na minha cama aquela noite, vinho demais, admito. Se isso tiver te chateando me avisa, eu paro. –Edward disse, passando o dedo em meu braço.

-Continua, por favor. –eu sussurrei.

-Foi fácil no dia seguinte, muito fácil, muito normal. Tínhamos virado um casal, e tudo estava ótimo. Eu normalmente vinha para Paris e ficava alguns dias, ela tinha saído da Lacroix e estava começando o próprio negocio. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, nunca tinha _amado_ alguém daquele jeito antes. Bom... Até agora. Tudo estava perfeito, até o ano passado, hum, dois anos atrás, fevereiro. Eu tinha que ir pra Milão pra um desfile e eu devia chegar aqui por volta do dia dez, mas não cheguei. Ela me ligou, e gritou e chorou e eu peguei o primeiro avião pra cá, no dia treze. Me encontrei com um amigo, e você sabe como peguei Hazel. O peguei como um presente para ela, para ela me perdoar, não sei. Ela me perdoou, mas meus sentimentos não eram mais os mesmos, eu conseguia sentir. Quando voltei para Nova York, dois dias depois do dia dos namorados, Kim veio até mim e me mostrou algumas peças da nova coleção. Você já sabe sobre Kim, e é esperta e sabe o que aconteceu. Então voltei a ser o meu antigo eu até junho, julho, quando Esme me levou para o orfanato. Depois daquilo, Lizzy virou minha prioridade. Charlotte disse que eu era louco por cuidar de uma criança e que ela não precisava dessas _complicações_ em sua vida, eu disse que estava a traindo a quase um ano. Fui um idiota, eu sei. Concordamos em ainda ser amigos, eu a visitei algumas vezes depois disso, mas toda vez acabávamos na cama, ou em outros lugares, nus. Ela nunca deixou de me amar, e pensava que eu voltaria para sua vida, algum dia, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Ela foi a única mulher, fora Esme e Elizabeth que me fez chorar. Isso antes de te conhecer. –Edward continuou a historia.

-O que ela disse? –eu perguntei.

-_Quem teve você, nunca vai conseguir ter outro. Você vai ser o único homem que eu amei e vou sempre amar, _ela me disse em novembro. O que ela me disse há algum tempo atrás, _quem nunca amou, não sabe como isso na verdade dói. _Foi aí que eu disse sobre as traições. Então pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos, mas isso é um fracasso.

-Eu percebi que vocês se conheciam bem, pelo jeito que agem e como você fica... Leve, aqui. Quanto você a amava? –eu perguntei, talvez eu fosse masoquista, não sei.

Edward me virou em seus braços e passou a mão em meu cabelo.

-Fomos, no máximo, até umas confissões de bêbados, e eu estava realmente considerando mudar pra cá. –ele me disse, vendo, atenciosamente, minha reação. Isso significava... Casamento, ou alguma coisa assim.

-O que realmente te impediu, fora Lizzy?

-Minha natureza arrogante, Bella. Eu pensei que nunca fosse amar de novo, mas você me provou o contrario. E você ama Lizzy, mas acima de tudo, você me ama, com os meus defeitos… E nós dois sabemos que eu tenho vários. Isso significa muito para mim, você me aceitando do jeito que eu sou. Obrigado. –ele me beijou e me olhou nos olhos. Eu ainda estava tentando absorver o que ele tinha me dito.

-Eu preciso pensar no que você me disse. –eu disse depois de algum tempo.

-Leve todo o tempo que precisar, só... Só não me deixa. Eu não conseguiria viver sem você. Eu sou egoísta, sabe. –ele murmutou e me virou de lado, me cobrindo e beijando minha testa.

Adormeci, mas não consegui descansar, em algum momento da noite eu fui para o outro lado da cama, ele estava vazio e frio. Eu ouvi música, um tom calmo que fez dormir.

* * *

**TRADUÇÕES:**

**Pourquoi es-tu parti? – Por que você partiu?**

**Où est papa? – Cadê o papai?**

**Dans l'avion. ****Le crétin. – No avião. Aquele cretino.**

**Mon ami – Meu amigo.**

**Mon plaisir – O prazer é meu.**

**Ma maison est ta maison – Minha casa é sua casa.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas – Não fique nervosa.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela? – O que você está tentando provar com isso?**

**Petite-amie, mon cul! – Namorada, o meu rabo!**

**Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela.**

**Tu m'as dit la même chose – Você me disse a mesma coisa.**

**Ne fais pas une scène – Não faça uma cena.**

**Très bien – Certo, tudo bem.**

**Viens avec moi – Vem comigo.**

**Maison – Casa.**

**S'il te plait – Por favor**

**Un gentilhomme, comme toujours – Um cavalheiro, como sempre.**

**Oui – Sim.**

**Mener – Dirija.**

**Je regrette – Eu me arrependo.**

**C'est très beau – É muito bonito.**

**Quoi – O que.**

**Pour le plaisir de partir – Pelo prazer da despedida.**

**A toi – Seu.**

**Oui, puis à droite – Sim, então, certo.**

**Ma chérie – Meu querido.**

**Où étais-tu?– Onde você esteve?**

**Mon amour – Meu amor.**

**Mon petit lapin – Meu coelhinho.**

**Mon petite chérie – Meu queridinho.**

**Merci – Obrigado (a).**

**Non – Não.**

**Excuse-moi – Com licença.**

**Est-ce que je te fais peur?– Estou te assustando?**

**Fou – Louco.**

**Bonne nuit – Boa noite.**

**Tu es folle – Você é louca.**

**L'amour m'a rendu fou – O amor me deixou louca.**

**Tu m'as tué – Você me matou.**

**Veux-tu – Você quer.**

**Pas aller, ma vie – Não vá, minha vida.**

**Coureur de jupons – Galinha, conquistador.**

**É isso aí gente, espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que eu posso dizer...? A CHARLOTTE É LOUCA .-.**

**Se tiver algum errinho no frances me avisem por favor, aí eu corrigo, o google tradutor é bom, mas nao faz milagre, hihi**

**Ia postar mais cedo, mas sai pra comemorar, minha irmãzinha de coraçao passou na USP gente, medicina, fiquei muito feliz, quem sabe sou eu, ano que vem.**

**Comentem, please.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	12. O Passado de Edward e Seus Pensamentos

**Resposta dos Comentários:**

**Lyka Cullen: Ahh, brigada, e parabens pra você tambem, espero que voce estude muuuuito e se dê muito bem. brigada mesmo, e eu tambem tenho medo dela, mas nesse vai ter tooda aquela loucura do ponto de vista do Edward.**

**: hihi, Edward danadinho, mas quem não se derreteria por um Edward danadinho desses *OOO***

**Manuuu: bom, ela é louca sim, mas, pelo menos ela nao tentou matar a Bella ou por fogo no Toulouse, hahaha.**

**Gibeluh: Charlotte é doida +um voto, hahaha. mas nao se preocupe, sem maldades vindo dela, pelo menos nesse capitulo... HM**

**Bom, esse capítulo, é simplesmente tudo o que aconteceu no capítulo passado no ponto de vista do Edward, mas tem outros acontecimentos tambem, espero que gostem.**

**Traduçoes antes do meu recadinho.**Edward

* * *

-Pourquoi es-tu parti? –uma mulher gritou, balançando uma pequena criança nos ombros.

-Où est papa? –uma outra criança perguntou, com o lábio inferior tremendo.

-Dans l'avion. Le cretin. –a mulher disse, brava, fazendo a criança chorar.

-Sobre o que eles estão falando, Edward? –Bella perguntou.

-O garoto foi procurar o pai, que está no avião. E ela o chamou de cretino. –eu expliquei. Na verdade ela não tinha, tinha dito uma palavra horrível. Bella olhou maravilhada para mim, eu devia explicar como conheço a língua tão bem- Charlotte é... Uma boa amiga. Eu tive que aprender o idioma. –continuei.

-Só uma amiga? –ela me perguntou. Eu olhei para ela, pegando nossa bagagem e suspirando.

-Ela era mais que isso. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso.

-Onde vamos ficar? –Bella perguntou.

-Vamos procurar a Charlotte. Ela vai nos levar até lá. –eu disse. Mal podia esperar para chegar ao hotel e descansar um pouco, então, levar Bella para jantar. Essa era Paris, a cidade do amor, ou alguma coisa assim.

Chegamos do lado de fora, e tudo estava coberto de neve, ainda nevava.

-Edward! Mon ami! –eu ouvi uma voz gritando. Eu conheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, Charlotte. Não me escapou o fato de como sua voz falhou ao dizer 'ami', ela queria dizer 'amour'. Ela se jogou nos meus braços, colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, e sussurrou no meu ouvido- Mon amour, Edward, ma vie!

-Charlie! Que ótimo te ver. –eu a cumprimentei, esperando que ela deixasse isso pra lá- Charlie, essa é Bella, minha assistente pessoal. –eu sorri para o meu anjo- E namorada. –Charlotte se soltou do abraço e se virou para Bella, a analisando.

-Charlotte. Mon plaisir. –ela disse, estendendo sua mão coberta com uma luva.

-Bella. –meu amor disse, um pouco confusa, mas aceitando o aperto de mão. Eu tinha que me lembrar de traduzir as coisas, se Charlotte não falasse em inglês.

-Nós vamos ficar no Mercure Tour Eiffel. –eu expliquei.

-É claro que não! –ela disse, magoada. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. Suas intenções estavam me assustando. O que ela estava tentando fazer?- Ma maison est ta maison. –Charlotte ordenou, olhando para mim.

-Charlie... Eu não quero me aproveitar de você. –eu tentei convencê-la, suas intenções estavam me assustando. Eu tinha Bella comigo, como ela podia querer que eu ficasse em sua casa.

-Edward. –ela disse com um leve sotaque francês, num tom autoritário.

-Ela quer que... Não, ela exige que fiquemos na casa dela. –eu me virei para Bella, a abraçando pela cintura.

-Não! A gente vai ficar bem no hotel. –Bella murmurou, corando.

-Dá pra ver a Torre Eiffel do quarto de hóspedes. –Charlotte a informou.

-O quarto do hotel tem a mesma vista. –eu disse, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que queríamos ficar no hotel.

-Non! A vista da minha casa é tão mais _formidable_! Diz pra ela, Edward. –eu enrijeci. Ela não diria ou faria nada, faria?

-Assim como qualquer outra vista da Torre Eiffel. Se você queria que ficássemos na sua casa, por que não disse? –eu perguntei, irritado com seu comportamento.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! –Charlotte murmurou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer em faisant cela? –eu disse, entre dentes.

-Petite'amie, mon cul! –ela disse, encarando Bella. Ninguém podia falar de Bella desse jeito.

-Je veux passes Le reste de ma vie avec elle. –eu rosnei, puxando Bella mais para perto- Eu te amo. –eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, depois beijei suavemente seus lábios.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose! –Charlotte sorriu.

-Ne fais pás une scène! –eu exigi.

-Très bien! –ela murmurou. Nos encaramos por um momento, depois ela murmurou- Viens avec moi. Estou sozinha na grande maison. S'il te plait, Edward. –ela implorou.

-Tudo bem. –eu suspirei- Nós vamos.

-Nós vamos com ela? –Bella perguntou, chocada.

-Vamos, desculpa. –eu disse, triste.

Seguimos Charlotte para um carro que fez meus olhos quase saírem das orbitas. Era uma Mercedes Hibrida, ano 2008.

-Uma Mercedes-Benz Vision GLZ Bluetec hibrida? –eu disse, quando recuperei o fôlego.

-A própria. –ela sorriu e estendeu as chaves para mim. Eu fique perdido por um momento, depois as peguei e corri para a porta do motorista.

Percebi que tinha que ajudar elas a entrar no carro, foi isso que Esme me ensinou, mas meu entusiasmo, de algum jeito, me fez esquecer delas.

-Droga. –eu murmurei e fui até o lado de Bella.

Eu abri a porta de trás e a ajudei a entrar no carro, depois fechei a porta. Charlotte tinha ido para o outro lado, e estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando eu dei um tapa em sua mão, para que eu mesmo abrisse a porta.

-Um gentilhomme, comme toujours. –ela sorriu e apertou minha mão. Eu sentei no banco do motorista e olhei o painel, maravilhado com a tecnologia.

-Então, como você conseguiu essa beleza? –eu perguntei, deslumbrado.

-Peter foi um amor. –Charlotte explicou.

-Peter? Mesmo, Charlotte? Peter? –eu perguntei surpreso, a alguns meses atrás, ela o odiava.

-Oui. –ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Charlotte Ronson! –eu me virei no banco para olhar para ela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e um pouco de cor surgiu em suas bochechas. Ela fez as pazes com ele, até que enfim!

-Mener, Edward. –ela murmurou.

Eu ri baixinho, e olhei para Bella por um momento, depois me virando e ligando o carro. As duas estavam terrivelmente quietas e eu continuava as olhando. Charlotte estava olhando Bella, talvez tentando entender por que eu estava com ela.

-Bella, né? –Charlotte perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio, eu vi Bella acentir e continuar a olhar para fora- Je regrette. –Charlotte murmurou, pegando a pequena mão de Bella- C'est três beau! –ela tocou o bracelete, o que me fez sorrir.

-Huum, obrigada? –Bella disse, incerta.

-Ela disse que é muito bonita. –eu traduzi- E é claro que é! Eu comprei, eu só compro coisas bonitas! –eu sorri para ela e ela corou.

-Inglês, então. –Charlotte murmurou para si mesma- Faz quanto tempo que vocês estão juntos?

-Três meses. –eu disse sem pensar, enquanto Bella disse 'Três semanas'.

Charlotte olhou de um para o outro, duvidando e provavelmente pensando se eu já estava com Bella quando vim para cá em novembro. como se eu pudesse fazer isso com Bella. Mas, indiretamente, eu fiz.

-Tudo bem, semanas. Por que eu fui um idiota da primeira vez. –eu disse.

Joe Dassin começou a cantar _A toi, _trazendo á tona memórias de mim e Charlotte que estava enterradas no meu cérebro.

-Ah, Charlie! –eu disse, repentinamente, fazendo as duas pularem.

-Quoi? –ela perguntou.

-Joe Dassin? –eu perguntei, sorrindo. Eu devia parar de pensar no nosso tempo juntos!

-_Pour Le plaisir de partir._ –Charlotte murmurou.

-Eu adoro essa. Se chama _A toi._ –eu disse para Bella- Que significa 'seu'. –então comecei a cantar.

Agora estávamos num farol.

-Viro pra esquerda? –perguntei.

-Oui, puis à droite. –Charlotte me disse, e eu acenti.

-Eu sei, só peruntei porque as vezes eles interditam essa rua.

-Ah, eles não têm feito isso faz tempo. –ela disse.

-Não faz tanto tempo só... –eu parei de falar, antes que me entregasse.

-Um mês e meio. –Charlotte me lembrou, como se eu precisasse.

Finalmente chegamos na casa dela e eu estacionei o carro próximo a porta da frente. Logo que coloquei o pé fora do carro, Hazel pulou em mim, me jogando no carro. Suas enormes patas estavam nos meu ombros, e ele latindo, alegre. Ele estava tão grande. Logo faria dois anos.

Bernard conseguiu jogar Bella no chão, e começou a lamber seu rosto.

-Bernard, non! –Charlotte disse, entre dentes e o cachorro se moveu- Eu sinto muito. Eu não estive muito em casa recentemente e ele sentiu minha falta. –ela explicou enquanto ajudava Bella a levantar. Claro, ajude ela e me deixe morrer aqui!- Eles não gostam de estranhos, mas aparentemente, agora eles gostam.

-Ela tem um cachorro, também, talvez seja por isso. –eu disse, tentando tirar o cachorro de perto de mim.

-Ele sentiu saudades de você. –Charlotte riu.

-Eu não senti! Ogro! –eu gritei, empurrando Hazel.

-Ogro? Você o ouviu, ma chérie? –ela disse para o cachorro. Hazel colocou sua língua para fora e lambeu meu rosto.

-Hazel! Senta! –eu disse, e ele obedeceu.

-Bom, ele nunca me obedece... –Charlotte disse, maravilhada.

-Ele sabe que eu ainda o odeio. –eu rosnei.

-Por que você odeia cachorros? –Bella me perguntou.

-Eles mordem ou... –eu olhei para Hazel- Fazem xixi no seus sapatos antes de uma reunião importante, para a qual você está atrasado. –Hazel latiu e balançou o rabo.

Pegamos nossas malas e fomos em direção a casa.

-Você sabe por que ele te ama. –Charlotte disse, acariciando a cabeça de Bernard.

-Eu não devia ter dó dele! Por que o peguei, eu nunca vou saber. –eu disse, e suspirei, ofendido, quando Hazel lambeu minha mão.

-Ele trouxe esse aqui faz dois anos. Um amigo dele tinha dez e não queria tantos, então, pegou esse aqui.

-Contra minha vontade! Ele veio até mim e _mijou _nas minhas calças. Ele tem sérios problemas com xixi e me lamber. –eu expliquei enquanto seguia Charlotte para dentro da casa.

Eu olhei ao redor. Onde estava meu precioso coelho? Por que ele não veio me dar as boas vindas?

-Cadê o Toulouse? –eu perguntei.

-Ele se escondeu quando eu disse que você estava vindo. –ela riu, me fazendo fazer uma careta- Ele não é seu brinquedo! Você quase o matou da ultima vez! –ela disse- Você conhece o caminha para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Sei. –eu respondi, me sentindo rejeitado e peguei nossas malas de novo, pedindo para Bella me seguir. Da ultima vez, em novembro, eu estava simplesmente brincando com Toulouse quando ele pulou, quase caindo na lareira; uma outra vez, ele se escondeu embaixo da cama de Charlotte um dia inteiro, se recusando a sair.

-Quem é Toulouse? Outro cachorro? –Bella me perguntou, divertida. Nós entramos no quarto e eu coloquei as malas no chão, me virando para abraçá-la.

-Não, é um... –eu parei, meus olhos se arregalando, então, eu gemi- Nãão, você está proibida de me chamar de Tambor!

-O que isso tem haver? –ela me perguntou, chocada.

-Toulouse, amor, é um coelho. Muito fofo. –eu sorri e me inclinei para beijá-la- Desculpa por isso. E eu vou responder todas as suas perguntas. Sei que você tem muitas.

-Mas agora não. –ela disse.

-Não. Vamos nos trocar e descer para conversar com Charlotte.

Nos trocamos e estávamos descendo as escadas, quando vi os cachorros ao lado da lareira.

-Eles são Mastiffes. –eu expliquei.

-Mastiff Francês e São Bernardo! –disse uma voz às nossas costas, me fazendo pular e Bella tropeçar.

-Calma aí. –eu murmurei enquanto a segurava junto ao meu corpo- Chata. –eu sussurrei. Charlotte sempre teve essa facilidade em fazer silêncio.

-Eu ouvi isso! –Charlotte disse, entrando na cozinha, e ouvia muito bem.

-Ela insiste, mas eles são dois Mastiffes, monstros. –eu disse, me sentando no sofá, puxando a mão de Bella para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado- O que você está fazendo aí? Não vai ficar com seus hóspedes? Foi você quem nos trouxe aqui. –eu gritei para Charlotte.

-Não grita! Eu acabei de fazer chocolate quente. E Hazel não gosta de gritos, sabe? –ela me provocou, com os olhos brilhando, ela deve ter se lembrado de quando... Eu não devia pensar nisso. Me virei para Bella quando Charlotte disse chocolate quente, agora, essa era uma ótima lembrança, na montanha, eu Bella e nossos amigos.

Toulouse pulou no colo de Bella, a assustando.

-Toulouse, ma chérie! Où étais-tu? –Charlotte, disse, se movendo para pegá-lo do colo dela, mas eu fui mais rápido e peguei a bolas de pelo de Bella.

-Bonjour! –eu disse, segurando o coelho pelas patas da frente.

-Edward, dá ele aqui! –Charlotte estendeu as mãos para pegar o animal de mim, mas eu o segurei mais perto.

-Nunca! Mon amous. Mon petit lapin! –eu disse para o coelho, e ele se remexeu, fazendo barulhos engraçados.

-Ele vai te morder! –Charlotte sussurrou.

-Ele nunca me morderia, não é mon petite chérie? –eu o abracei apertado em meu peito, sentindo seu coração batendo rápido.

-Não seria melhor soltar ele, antes que o mate? –Bella perguntou.

-Merci, Bella. –Charlotte agradeceu.

Eu olhei para Toulouse e o coloquei entre nós dois, ele saltou do sofá logo que eu o soltei, e foi tremendo para o colo de Charlotte.

-Mon amour. –ela sussurrou- Você o assustou de novo! Algum dia ele ainda vai morrer.

-Ele é um amor. O bichinho de estimação ideal. –eu sorri.

-Não deixe ele comprar um coelho. Nunca. –ela advertiu Bella.

-Eu não vou. Toulouse é meu favorite. –eu murmurei, olhando o animal que tremia no colo de Charlotte.

-Por que não falamos da sua nova coleção? –Bella propôs.

Eu bati as mãos, tendo uma idéia.

-Já sei! Da próxima vez que você vir para Nova...

-NON! NON! NON! Eu não vou levar ele, para você o torturar mais um pouco.

Eu me afundei no sofá e bebi um gole da caneca.

-É bem simples, as roupas podem ser vestidas por qualquer um. Tem muito preto e branco... –ela continuou a explicar, finalmente prendendo minha atenção.

O tempo voou, e ela continuava a explicar sobre a coleção e as idéias. Um telefone tocou em algum lugar da casa.

-Excuse-moi. –ela disse, e foi atender o telefone.

-Mon petit lapin! Vem pro papai. –eu disse para o coelho que havia sido deixado desprotegido, ele não teve tempo para correr, pois eu o agarrei mais rápido.

-Você está assustando ele! –Bella me disse.

-Você está assustado? –eu perguntei, olhando o coelho de perto- Tudo bem! –eu disse, talvez ele não entenda inglês- Est-ce que jê te fais peur? –isso fez Toulouse se mexer, tentando se livrar do meu abraço, e berrou alto.

-Edward, por favor, solta ele! –Bella me implorou, eu não podia negar nada para ela, virei minha cabeça e a ofereci o coelho.

-Aqui, toca nele. Ele não morde, prometo.

Ela, hesitante, levantou a mão e tocou o coelho, que apenas gritou mais. Bella o pegou das minhas mãos e o colocou em seu colo, passando um dedo por suas costas. Toulouse se acalmou e parou de tremer. Eu pressionei um dedo no focinho dele, o coelho se mexeu e veio para o meu colo, se aconchegando ali.

-Ele é fofo. –sussurrei olhando para Bella.

-Não vamos comprar um! Jake é o suficiente. –ela ordenou.

-É, mas Jake é um cachorro. Vai, amor! –eu fiz minha melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek.

-Não. –ela resistiu. Eu me inclinei e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando em seus olhos, sabendo que ela não resistiria.

-Por favor. –eu disse.

-Huum. –ela conseguiu dizer antes de eu ligar nossos lábios e escorregar minha língua em sua boca. Eu gemi enquanto a trazia mais para perto.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

-Eu também te amo. –ela sussurrou, ainda tonta, e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, eu continuei a brincar com o coelho, até Charlotte voltar.

-Fou. –ela murmurou.

-Eu ou quem te ligou? –eu perguntei, divertido.

-Toulouse. –ela suspirou e sentou.

-Doida. –eu sussurrei para Bella, sorrindo.

-Era o Peter. –ela disse.

-Onde ele está? –eu perguntei enquanto, inconscientemente mexia em uma orelha do coelho, quase a apertando. Bella bateu na minha mão e eu olhei para ela, fingindo estar horrorizado.

-Filmando. Eu não ligo, idiota! –ela disse, brava.

-Maria ainda está com ele? –perguntei.

-Sim. –Charlotte disse, entre dentes- Está ficando tarde, por que você não a leva para sair e mostra Paris a noite?

-Amanhã, estou muito cansado agora. Você não se importa, né? –eu perguntei para Bella, sem querer ser insensível. Eu só estava cansado.

-Na verdade, não. Amanhã. –ela disse, piscando de sono.

-Muito bom. Então, nós vamos dormir. –eu disse, sem me mexer.

-Oui... Eu preciso de uma bebida. Bonne nuit! –Charlotte disse, se levantando e indo para a cozinha, onde começou a bater as portas dos armários. Eu percebi que ela iria beber.

-Fica aqui. –eu murmurei para Bella e pulei do sofá, indo atrás de Charlotte.

-Ne bois pas! –eu murmurei, pegando o copo da mão dela, e colocando de lado.

-Couche avec moi. –ela disse, e colocou a mão por baixo da minha camisa.

-Charlotte! C'est impossible! –eu disse.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas Bella! –ela disse, tentando abaixar minha cabeça para a beijar, eu a afastei.

-Charlotte! Tu es folle! –eu disse, quase gritando.

Voltei para a sala de estar, depois de largar Charlotte e sua bebida.

-Vamos subir. –eu disse para Bella.

Eu estava tentando limpar seu batom de meus lábios antes que Bella notasse. Ela fechou a porta às nossas costas e me virou. Seus olhos pararam na minha boca, e seu queixo caiu.

Eu agarrei seus ombros.

-Eu parei ela! Você me ouviu gritando com ela! Ela é louca! Bella, não acredite nisso, por favor, amor! –eu murmurei, e eu podia sentir as lágrimas em meus olhos.

-Por que você foi atrás dela? –Bella perguntou.

-Eu não queria que ela se embebedasse. –eu disse, simplesmente, e fui até o banheiro da suíte lavar minha boca- Mas ela vai, de qualquer jeito, agora.

-Por que você veio aqui em novembro?

Eu parei de esfregar o rosto, e olhei para ela. Bella me fez a única pergunta que eu não queria que ela fizesse.

-Eu tentei esquecer o que sentia... Sinto por você ficando com ela. –eu sussurrei, deixando as lagrimas escaparem.

-Por que ela? Por que não alguém em Nova York?

-Charlotte... É uma longa história. Agora não. –eu não podia a contar tudo, mas eu tinha que, ou eu a perderia.

-L'AMOUR M'A RENDU FOU! –ouvimos um grito do andar de baixo.

-Bella. –eu murmurei seu nome, ela não entendia Charlotte, mas eu tinha que fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, antes que isso saísse muito do controle.

-O que ela gritou? –ela me perguntou inocentemente. A gravidade do momento me fez caiu de joelhos.

-Idiota! Idiota! –eu murmurei. Levanter minha cabeça e olhei para Bella- A música estava certa... Idiota se você pensa que acabou! –estava longe de acabar. Charlotte nunca desistiria, eu era uma obsessão, obsessão dela- Ela disse _O amor me deixou louca._ –eu ri, sem achar graça.

-Edward Cullen, tu m'as tué! –Charlotte gritou, agora muito mais perto da porta. Eu comecei a chorar quando a ouvi, eu nunca quis machucá-la, eu devia ter terminado, e ponto, sem indas e vindas em sua vida!

-Eu devia saber que ela estava fingindo. Ela estava agindo muito calma. –eu murmurei.

Charlotte bateu na porta.

-Veux-tu... Ahh, doce inglês... COMER ELA NA MINHA CASA??? –ela gritou, fazendo Bella arfar.

Eu me levantei do chão, abrindo a porta e revelando Charlotte. Seu cabelo apontava para todas as direções, olhos frenéticos, e uma garrafa meio cheia de uísque em sua mão.

-Mon amour! –ela se jogou em meus braços, soluçando.

-Charlotte, você está bêbada. –eu murmurei, me recompondo, e a levantando para carregá-la para o quarto dela.

-Pas aller, ma vie. –ela sussurrou na minha orelha, se agarrando mais ao meu pescoço. Me matava ouvir aquelas palavras.

Eu a abaixei em sua cama e a cobra com o cobertor.

-Dormir, chaton. Charlotte. –eu sussurrei, usando seu apelido para que ela se acalmasse. Ela sempre teria um lugar no meu coração, mas era Bella quem o dominava agora, meu coração, minha mente, meu corpo e minha alma.

Voltei para o quarto, me sentindo um pouco melhor, e anunciei.

-Ela apagou.

-Você vai explicar? E antes que você diga qualquer coisa... Eu não posso e nunca vou duvidar do seu amor por mim. –Bella sussurrou e me abraçou apertado. Era hora de encarar a verdade.

-Obrigado, Bella. Isso significa muito. –eu disse, meu coração acelerado, me dizendo para me acalmar antes que ele explodisse.

Fiquei só de cueca e me deitei na cama, pedindo para que ela se juntasse a mim. Ela tirou a roupa e colocou uma de minhas camisetas e se deitou. Eu a peguei em meus braços.

-Como eu começo? Promente que não vai me odiar, por favor. Era assim que eu era antes de te conhecer. –eu murmurei, não querendo começar a falar.

-Eu já disse que não posso te odiar. –ela me lembrou, eu percebi que tinha que começar a falar, então, comecei.

-Eu tinha vinte e quatro, acabado de sair da faculade, editor da EMC, e acima de tudo, jovem e queria explorar o mundo. Eu nunca tinha estado em um país estrangeiro, tinha acabado de conhecer Lacroix e ele me convidou para um de seus desfiles. Então, eu vim para Paris e conheci Charlotte, que estava trabalhando para ele. Ano passado ela lançou sua primeira coleção. –eu expliquei, suspirando- Eu aprendi, o máximo que consegui e sozinha, francês. Charlotte me ajudava, ordens do Christian. Nós nos aproximamos, ela me mostrava tudo que tinha que ser mostrado em Paris, e passávamos dias e noites juntos, eu estava feliz por ter uma nova amiga, por conhecer Paris e ser convidado de Christian, claro. Ela me deu seu numero e eu voltei para Nova York. Comecei a minha correria e minha reputação lá, como você sabe. –disse, a abraçando mais apertado- Uma noite, Charlotte me ligou e perguntou se eu queria encontrá-la quando ela fosse para Nova York. Eu, feliz, aceitei, querendo agradar minha amiga, mostrando minha cidade. Ela ficou na minha casa e eu tirei a semana de folga pra mostrar a cidade para ela. Uma noite, ela me contou sobre seu irmão, Peter. Essa é outra historia, que não é interressante. Apenas uma palavra ficou presa na minha cabeça _courer de jupons, _que significa galinha, conquistador. Ela disse que o detestava e não tinha o que falar com ele, mais. Charlotte é três anos mais velha que eu, então ela tinha vinte e sete na época. Peter é cinco anos mais jovem que ela. De algum jeito, ela acabou na minha cama aquela noite, vinho demais, admito. Se isso tiver te chateando me avisa, eu paro. –eu disse, silenciosamente rezando para que ela me pedisse para parar, enquanto passava um de do por seu braço.

-Continua, por favor. –ela disse, sussurando.

-Foi fácil no dia seguinte, muito fácil, muito normal. Tínhamos virado um casal, e tudo estava ótimo. Eu normalmente vinha para Paris e ficava alguns dias, ela tinha saído da Lacroix e estava começando o próprio negocio. Eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, nunca tinha _amado_ alguém daquele jeito antes. Bom... Até agora. Tudo estava perfeito, até o ano passado, hum, dois anos atrás, fevereiro. Eu tinha que ir pra Milão pra um desfile e eu devia chegar aqui por volta do dia dez, mas não cheguei. Ela me ligou, e gritou e chorou e eu peguei o primeiro avião pra cá, no dia treze. Me encontrei com um amigo, e você sabe como peguei Hazel. O peguei como um presente para ela, para ela me perdoar, não sei. Ela me perdoou, mas meus sentimentos não eram mais os mesmos, eu conseguia sentir. Quando voltei para Nova York, dois dias depois do dia dos namorados, Kim veio até mim e me mostrou algumas peças da nova coleção. Você já sabe sobre Kim, e é esperta e sabe o que aconteceu. Então voltei a ser o meu antigo eu até junho, julho, quando Esme me levou para o orfanato. Depois daquilo, Lizzy virou minha prioridade. Charlotte disse que eu era louco por cuidar de uma criança e que ela não precisava dessas _complicações_ em sua vida, eu disse que estava a traindo a quase um ano. Fui um idiota, eu sei. Concordamos em ainda ser amigos, eu a visitei algumas vezes depois disso, mas toda vez acabávamos na cama, ou em outros lugares, nus. Ela nunca deixou de me amar, e pensava que eu voltaria para sua vida, algum dia, mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Ela foi a única mulher, fora Esme e Elizabeth que me fez chorar. Isso antes de te conhecer. –concluí.

-O que ela disse? –Bella perguntou.

-_Quem teve você, nunca vai conseguir ter outro. Você vai ser o único homem que eu amei e vou sempre amar, _ela me disse em novembro. O que ela me disse há algum tempo atrás, _quem nunca amou, não sabe como isso na verdade dói. _Foi aí que eu disse sobre as traições. Então pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos, mas isso é um fracasso.

-Eu percebi como vocês se conhecem bem pelo jeito como agem e como você fica... Leve aqui. O quanto você a amava? –ela perguntou.

Eu virei Bella nos meus braços e passei a mão em seus cabelos.

-Fomos, no máximo, até umas confissões de bêbados, e eu estava realmente considerando mudar pra cá. –eu sussurei, calmamente, e vendo, atento, a reação de Bella.

-O que realmente te impediu, fora a Lizzy?

-Minha natureza arrogante, Bella. Eu pensei que nunca fosse amar de novo, mas você me provou o contrario. E você ama Lizzy, mas acima de tudo, você me ama, com os meus defeitos… E nós dois sabemos que eu tenho vários. Isso significa muito para mim, você me aceitando do jeito que eu sou. Obrigado. –eu a beijei e a olhei nos olhos.

-Eu preciso pensar no que você me disse. –Bella disse depois de um tempo. Era compreensível, depois de tudo isso.

-Leve todo o tempo que precisar, só... Só não me deixa, eu não conseguiria viver sem você. Eu sou egoísta, sabe. –eu murmurei, e a coloquei de lado, a cobrindo e beijando sua testa.

Bella dormiu, mas se mexeu a noite toda. Por volta das três da manhã, eu desisti de tentar dormir, e ver a dor que Bella estava tendo. Beijei sua cabeça e me levantei para sair do quarto, colocando uma calça no caminhos, olhei Charlotte, que estava dormindo, os cachorros, no andar de baixo estavam dormindo; então, eu fui em direção à sala de musica. Minha sala de musica, a sala que ela fez para mim.

O piano ainda estava ali, empoeirado, ela não entrava aqui a algum tempo. Talvez desde novembro.

No banquinho, eu achei o meu querido coelho, que gritou quando me viu. Me sentei ao seu lado e abri a tampa do piano e toquei as teclas delicadamente. Toulouse se encostou no meu quadril, tremendo um pouco.

Eu comecei a tocar, toquei a música de Charlotte, fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava. Mas de alguma forma, a música se transformou em outra música, que passava pela minha cabeça desde o natal. Era uma música que eu associava a Bella, sua música. Parecia uma canção de ninar, eu continuei a tocar até que a emoção tomou conta de mim e eu bati a mão nas teclas, fazendo o coelho pular. Eu tenho certeza que parecia um pianista louco, cabelo bagunçado, meus olhos franaticos, minhas mãos batiam furiosamente nas teclas.

Eu peguei Toulouse em minhas mãos e o aninhei abaixo do meu queixo.

-O que eu fiz, querido? Eu arruinei minha vida! As duas me odeiam, agora! Você é tudo o que me sobrou. –ele se mexeu em minhas mãos- Não, não vá, você também não. –eu sussurrei, o segurando- Mon petit lapin! –eu disse para ele, e ele mexeu as orelhas, me fazendo cócegas, abaixei minha cabeça nas teclas, fazendo meu amiguinho pulas assustado nos meus braços, eu gemi.

Eu tinha estragado tudo! E se Bella não me perdoasse? A simples idéia de perder Bella me fazia querer me esconder para sempre. Emmett estava certo. O passado tinha mesmo voltado para me atormentar. Eu comecei a pensar em como eu estava tratando as mulhares na minha vida e sobre meu tempo com Charlotte. Eu ainda não sei o que fez meus sentimentos por ela desaparecerem, mas foi isso o que aconteceu, talvez, eu soubesse que ela não era a que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado. Talvez, uma parte de mim estava me preparando para Bella e sua entrada em minha vida. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando eu me lembrei em como ela colocou o café na minha mesa pela primeira vez e, ah, Jesus, como ela tentou me secar.

Eu percebi que estava apertando Toulouse, pois ele gritou e se mexeu em meus braços.

-Shhh, mon amour. –eu passei minha mão nele. Me lembrando no dia em que entrei aqui e Charlotte estava no chão, com alguma coisa pequena e preta em suas mãos, os cachorros, perto dela, observando a coisinha preta. Era um presente de seu amigo de infância, Laurent. Toulouse era tão pequeno e fofo, eu adorei ele instantaneamente.

Eu o coloquei no piano, e ele me olhou, com medo, se enrolando em uma bolinha. Comecei a tocar de novo, uma combinação das duas musicas, o que me deixou bravo instantaneamente e eu comecei a bater nas teclas, de novo. Bati nas mais graves, que ecoaram pelo quarto vazio. Toulouse pulou do topo do piano e correu pelas teclas, com medo de pular no chão, ele estava fazendo sua própria música. Eu o peguei em minhas mãos e o acalmei, o coitado estava tremendo tanto, eu podia sentir seu coração frenético.

A porta se abriu, revelando Bella e Charlotte, parecendo assustadas e desarrumadas. Bella correu até mim e me abraçou, tão apertado que eu pensei que ela fosse me sufocar, e senti a mão de Charlotte no meu ombro.

-Mon Dieu Edward! Je veux dormir! J'ai un mal de tête horrible, para de martelar! –Charlotte disse, apertando meu ombro. Ela estava assustada, e demostrava isso ficando irritada.

-O que aconteceu com você? Por que você está agindo assim? –Bella sussurrou, assustada, com a mão na minha bochecha, passando o polegar pelos meus lábios lentamente.

Eu olhei para elas, perdido.

-Desculpa por ter acordado você. –murmurei, acariciando Toulouse.

-Olha pra você! Todo calmo! Passando a mão no coelho como uma velhinha que ficou louca! Talvez você tenha ficado louco! Tu es fou! –Charlotte disse, alto, franzinho o cenho para mim.

-Eu não estou louco! A verdade é que vocês duas me vão me deixar louco! Charlie, acabou, e ponto. Bella... O que eu tenho que fazer pra você perceber o quanto você signica para mim? Eu tenho que escalar a Torre Eiffel e grita, lá de cima? Eu vou fazer isso, espere, assistindo TV, eles com certeza vão mostrar o doido escalando a droga da torre. –eu rosnei. Me arrependi de gritar, mas era melhor do que descontar minha raiva no piano.

-Eu acordei sozinha, a cama, fria, com essa martelada nervosa, como Charlotte disse, dava pra ouvir lá de cima... O que podia crer? Eu queria te dizer que eu não ligo pra droga do seu passado! –Bella exclamou batendo nas costas da minha cabeça.

-Eu... Nós... Estávamos cantando. –eu sorri, abraçando Toulouse em meu peito.

Os olhos de Charlotte se arregalaram e eu abracei o coelho mais para perto, imaginando que ela fosse pegar ele de mim.

-Tu es an fou! –ela murmurou, assustada.

-Eu não sou louco, pela última vez! –eu disse calmamente- Vamos, vamos mostrar para ela como estávamos tocando. –eu murmurei para Toulouse e o coloquei sobre as teclas, ele começou a correr de novo.

-Mon pauvre, Edward. –Charlotte murmurou, e se sentou ao meu lado. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade e juntou suas mãos em meu peito.

-Edward, você está bem? –ela murmurou em meu pescoço, o beijando suavemente.

-Estou, amor. –eu respondi e peguei o coelho no colo de novo.

-Eu vou fazer café. E terminar de acordar. –Charlotte disse, levantando e indo lá para baixo.

-Você quer o café aqui, ou num cafezinho no centro? –eu perguntei, levantando a cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-la.

-Vamos devagar. A gente toma café aqui e mais tarde, a gente sai. –ela sussurrou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, queria fazer minha dança feliz. Ela não estava brava comigo! Ela ainda me amava, eu o idiota que quase acabou com a própria vida!

"I'll make coffee, might as well wake up" Charlotte and got up, heading downstairs.

Coloquei Toulouse sobre meu ombro, onde ele se enfiou na dobra do meu pescoço, e peguei ela no colo, a fazendo gritar.

-Me coloca no chão!

-Não! Pra onde eu vou? Estou ao seus serviços. –me sentia tão leve, como se estivesse voando. Nada ficaria entre nós de novo.

-Para onde tem café. –ela murmurou, e pegou o coelho nas mãos.

-Ele não ia cair. Para a cozinha, então. –eu sorri e comecei a andar, correndo lá para baixo. Eu ouvi um barulho quando cheguei lá embaixo, Hazel estava com o mesmo olhar que estava quando ele pulou em mim.

-Nem pense nisso. –eu o adverti, e fui em direção a cozinha, tinha dado apenas um passo, quando o senti atrás de mim.

-NOOOOON! –o grito de Charlotte chegou tarde demais. Caímos no chão, ela vaio correndo até nós e para o meu horror, o pegou pela orelha e o afastou- Por favor, me diz que vocês estão bem. –ela ao nosso lado, eu estava bem, mas Bella estava com a mão sobre o tórax.

-Bella? –eu perguntei, hesitante.

-Você e o cachorro são iguaizinhos! Ainda vão matar o pobre animal, o coração dele está batendo tão rápido, tenho certeza que ele vai fugir assim que puder. –ela disse, brava.

Eu suspirei aliviado, por ela estar bem. Senti um puxão na minha orelha e um tapa atrás da minha cabeça.

-Que diabos...? –eu me virei, bravo, para Charlotte.

-Se você matar o Toulouse, eu te mato. –ela disse, entre dentes e pegou o coelho de Bella, sussurrando para ele.

-Você está bem, Bella? –eu perguntei.

-Estou, me ajuda a levantar. –ela disse.

-Vamos tomar café. –Charlotte disse e se virou para a cozinha, antes de me dar outro olhar maligno e beijar Toulouse, que estava aconchegado em seus braços.

* * *

**Pourquoi es-tu parti? – Por que você partiu?**

**Où est papa? – Cadê o papai?**

**Dans l'avion. Le crétin. – No avião. ****Aquele cretino.**

**Mon ami – Meu amigo.**

**Mon plaisir – O prazer é meu.**

**Ma maison est ta maison – Minha casa é sua casa.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas – Não fique nervosa.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de montrer en faisant cela? – O que você está tentando provar com isso?**

**Petite-amie, mon cul! – Namorada, o meu rabo!**

**Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela.**

**Tu m'as dit la même chose – Você me disse a mesma coisa.**

**Ne fais pas une scène – Não faça uma cena.**

**Très bien – Certo, tudo bem.**

**Viens avec moi – Vem comigo.**

**Maison – Casa.**

**S'il te plait – Por favor**

**Un gentilhomme, comme toujours – Um cavalheiro, como sempre.**

**Oui – Sim.**

**Mener – Dirija.**

**Je regrette – Eu me arrependo.**

**C'est très beau – É muito bonito.**

**Quoi – O que.**

**Pour le plaisir de partir – Pelo prazer da despedida.**

**A toi – Seu.**

**Oui, puis à droite – Sim, então, certo.**

**Ma chérie – Meu querido.**

**Où étais-tu?– Onde você esteve?**

**Mon amour – Meu amor.**

**Mon petit lapin – Meu coelhinho.**

**Mon petite chérie – Meu queridinho.**

**Merci – Obrigado (a).**

**Non – Não.**

**Excuse-moi – Com licença.**

**Est-ce que je te fais peur?– Estou te assustando?**

**Fou – Louco.**

**Bonne nuit – Boa noite.**

**Ne bois pas – Não beba;**

**Couche avec moi – Dorme comigo.**

**C'est impossible – Isso é impossível.**

**Pourquoi ? tu n'aimes pas Bella – Por que? Você não ama a Bella.**

**Tu es folle – Você é louca.**

**Tu es fou – Você é louco.**

**L'amour m'a rendu fou – O amor me enlouqueceu.**

**Tu m'as tué – Você me matou.**

**Veux-tu – Você quer.**

**Pas aller, ma vie – Não vá, minha vida.**

**Chaton – Gatinha.**

**Coureur de jupons – Conquistador, galinha.**

**Mon Dieu Edward ! Je veux dormir ! ****J'ai un mal de tête horrible – Meu Deus, Edward! Eu quero dormir! Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível.**

**Tu as un fou – Você enlouqueceu.**

**Mon pauvre – Meu pobre...**

* * *

E então, gostaram de ver a doida da Charlotte no ponto de vista do nosso Ed??

Eu estou postando hoje, em plena quarta feira, porque na sexta eu vou viajar, e só volto fim de semana que vem, e nao queria deixar vocês sem capítulo por DOIS fins de semana, se fosse eu ia querer morrer, ia me jogar da janela, cortar os pulsos, beber veneno... tá parei, acho que voces entenderem, hihi.

Comentem pra eu saber o que voces estao achando.

Ahh, deixando bem claro, todas as minhas histórias, por enquanto, são TRADUÇOES, o link pro perfil das autoras está no meu perfil, e as traduçoes tem link no perfil delas, ou seja, elas me autorizaram a traduzir, ok.

Vejo vocês na proxima, Otimo carnaval :DD

Beijos ;*  
Viê

Ve


	13. Antigo Conhecido e as Novidades de Rose

****

Desculpa, de verdade verdadeira por demorar pra atualizar, mesmo mesmo. Semana passada e no final de semana eu tive que estudar que nem uma condenada pro monte de prova que eu tive essa semana. Alguem ai tambem odeia reproduçao das plantas?? .-.

Respostas das Reviews:  
*: fato, pra nao perder o Edward acho que todo mundo ficaria doida que nem a Charlotte, e coitada dela, ainda assim, ela perdeu ele, e é claaaro que a Bella entende, se não, ela nao ia ter esse deus só pra ela, pensando nesse aspecto, quem nao entenderia, né :DD  
*Manuuu : é, Edward é fofo com o Toulouse, e acho que qualquer uma daria tudo pra ficar no lugar daquele coelho sortudo nesse momento, hahaha  
*Anna Paula: nããããããão, Edward nao enlouqueceu nao, ufa, ainad bem, imagina ele doido! hehe  
*Lize G. :que bom saber que voce está gostando, mesmo o Edward nao sendo O perfeito, ele ainda é perfeito, no meu ponto de vista, hihi

Bella

Eu me sentei em um dos bancos altos dela e peguei uma xícara de café. Café merecido, depois de dormir tão pouco.

-Desculpa pelo meu comportamento de ontem a noite. –Charlotte murmurou, colocando Toulouse na mesa e pegando um pouco de café, ninguém se moveu ou disse nada- Peter vai voltar. A Maria o deixou. –ela continuou.

-Ah, pobre P... –Edward começou a dizer.

Charlotte bateu suas mãos na mesa.

-Não tenha dó daquele vagabundo! Depravado! O que ele pensa? Um carro e ele volta chorando pra mim, que eu o perdôo por _tudo_? –ela gritou, eu estava assustada e esperava que ela não surtasse, igual à noite passada.

-Ele está arrependido. –Edward disse, esticando a mão para pegar o coelho, apenas para levar um tapa na mão, de Charlotte.

-Como você sabe? Ele é um insensível! Ele nunca ficou com a gente! 'Ah, eu tenho que ir... é muito importante, eu não posso perder esse papel!'. –ela imitou.

-Se você tivesse falado com ele... –Edward começou a dizer de novo, mas Charlotte libertou um choro enraivecido.

Eu estava curiosa para saber sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava com medo.

-Edward! Era o _papai_! Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui! –ela chorou, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

-É o Peter. Shh, fica calma. Quando ele volta? –Edward perguntou.

-Maio. Depois que ele terminar o filme. –Charlotte murmurou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele quer conversar com você de novo. –Edward argumentou, antes que Charlotte pudesse responder, o celular dele começou a tocar, no andar de cima, ele levantou e correu para fora da cozinha.

-É tão calmo aqui. –eu disse- Nós nunca ouvimos tão pouco em casa. –eu concluí.

-É, tende a ser calmo demais. –Charlotte concordou e olhou para Toulouse, que estava cheirando a xícara de Edward, seus olhou foram para os meus- Cá entre nós, cuida dele. Faça ele ficar na sua vida, algeme ele se precisar. Não seja tão idiota quanto eu fui. Jê regtrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait heir soir. –ela murmurou e suspirou.

-Hum... –eu estava sem palavras. Pensei que fosse ter que competir com ela- O que você acabou de dizer? O finalzinho... –eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz ontem à noite. Sinto mesmo. Eu esqueço que você não fala francês.

-Eu vou. Quer dizer, cuidar dele. Eu o amo mesmo, tanto que chega a doer. –eu murmurei.

-Você realmente inflou meu ego com as suas palavras, amor. –Edward disse, entrando de novo na cozinha. Eu corei e sorri para ele.

-Algum problema? –Charlotte perguntou, apontando para o celular dele. Edward sorriu amplamente.

-Tudo está ótimo. Nós precisamos comprar um presente de casamento. –ele estava quase dando pulinhos, eu engasguei com meu café- Vai devagar. –Edward me disse, preocupado.

-Presente de casamento? Quem vai casar? –Charlotte perguntou, surpresa.

-Ele fez! Ele finalmente pediu a mão dela. –Edward me disse- Emmett, você deve lem...

-O grandão meio lento? O que disse que meu nariz é um pouco pra esquerda? –Charlotte disse, impressionada, fazendo Edward rir tanto, que ele teve que se segurar na mesa, para não cair.

-É, o próprio.

-Estamos no dia dos namorados e eu não sei? Ou aquele incompetente não consegue nem ler um calendário? –eu perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-Por que...? –Edward perguntou surpreso.

-Foi isso que ele me disse que ia fazer!

-Bom, ele perguntou para ela ontem a noite. –ele disse, rindo.

-De um jeito grandioso, espero. E, alias, com quem ele vai casar? Quem aceitou passar o resto da vida com ele? -Charlotte perguntou, levemente enojada.

-Rosalie.

-A modelo? Aquela que te mandou para aquele lugar? –Charlotte riu.

-Exatamente, a primeira e única. –Edward disse, entre dentes, eu assisti aquilo, entretida.

-É, então, fala como ele perguntou. –eu disse, ansiosa.

-Na sessão de fotos ela estava vestindo o vestido de noiva. Ele se ajoelhou e disse que ela teria que usá-lo no dia do casamento, depois disse 'Isso é, se você aceitar casar comigo'. Isso é tão típico dele, não fique surpresa. –Edward riu baixo, e eu olhei para ele. É isso era muito típico do Emmett.

-Eles estão juntos faz tempo? –Charlotte perguntou, Edward deu os ombros.

-Uns três anos, aparentemente. Ninguém sabia. Ei! Isso é meu. –ele pegou sua xícara de volta, quando viu Toulouse ali. Eu ri com seu comportamento, ele parecia mais solto, agora que a atmosfera estava mais leve.

-Abriram uma loja nova, só com presentes de casamento, vestidos e smokings na Rua Charles Hermite. –Charlotte disse.

-A gente vai lá, brigado. –Edward sorriu para ela- Vamos nos arrumar? –ele me perguntou, me tocando com sua perna.

-Não faz isso, faz cócegas. –eu disse, apoiando na mesa- Nós podemos ir, só vou tomar um banho antes. –eu disse, bebi o ultimo gole do café e levantei.

-Eu vou com você. –ele sorriu e me jogou por cima do seu ombro. Eu olhei para Charlotte, tentando sair de cima dele, e vi que ela nos assistia com uma expressão divertida. Talvez não será tão ruim ficar com ela, se ela se comportar.

-Edward, não é legal fazer isso! –eu sussurrei enquanto ele corria escada a cima. Edward entrou no nosso quarto e foi direto para o banheiro- Espero que você me deixe tomar banho. –eu disse.

-Sozinha? E deixar você escorregar e acabar batendo a cabeça? –ele perguntou, fingindo estar preocupado.

Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele se virava para o chuveiro e tirava o pijama.

Ele era maravilhoso, eu nunca vou me cansar de vê-lo nu, seu glorioso membro estava ereto, e seus olhos estavam intensos quando pararam em mim. Tirei sua camiseta, que eu havia vestido na noite anterior e minhas pantufas. Edward me pegou e me levou para dentro do chuveiro, a água estava queimando!

-Ah, eu esqueci... a torneira de água fria. –ele murmurou, e ajustou a temperatura. Minhas costas encontraram a parede e o corpo dele estava contra o meu.

Cada deliciosos centímetro do corpo dele estava contra o meu.

-Bella, ah, como eu te amo! Se alguma coisa acontecesse eu ficaria louco! Eu não posso te perder! Você é vital para mim, agora. –Edward murmurou, me apertando contra ele.

-Eu também te amo, Edward. –eu sussurrei, com o rosto em seu pescoço, o beijando ali e descendo para o seu peito, onde eu alcançava.

De repente, ele me levantou mais alto, e eu enrolei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, gemendo baixinho.

-Edward. –eu tentei parecer séria, não podíamos fazer isso aqui, mas eu acabei gemendo seu nome. Eu o senti em minha entrada, provocando.

Ele me beijou furiosamente, seus dedos se apertando na minha cintura e ele entrou em mim.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e me beijou, furiosamente, seus dedos se afundando em minha cintura e ele penetrando. Eu me apoiei nele, para me equilibrar.

-Eu não consigo. –ele gemeu e escorregou na borda da banheira. Eu empurrei suas costas contra a banheira e me mexi acima dele, o fazendo suspirar- Bella. **[n/t: sim, ele caiu COM ela enquanto eles estavam fazendo coisas feias, rere .-.] **

Eu o senti dentro de mim, escorregando para dentro e para fora, lentamente. Essa posição era tão mais intima do que qualquer outra que já tínhamos tentado, ele me tocava em todas as partes que eu precisava, enquanto eu o ouvia sussurrar meu nome.

-Edward! Aah! –eu gemi alto, quando senti seus dedos em meu traseiro, eu estava quase desmoronando.

-Goza pra mim, Bella. Eu não consigo segurar muito mais. –esse era o encorajamento que eu precisava, eu soltei um guincho alto e coloquei meu rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu membro pulsante em mim.

Edward soltou um rugido e entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo, trazendo meus lábios para junto dos dele, tentando diminuir nossos gritos de prazer. Quando eu abri os olhos, vi suas íris verdes brilhando olhando para mim.

-Vamos nos lavar. –ele murmurou e me ajudou a levantar. Eu levantei com as pernas bambas e o deixei lavar meu cabelo e meu corpo, sentia como se meus ossos tivessem desaparecido com o orgasmo.

Edward cuidou de cada centímetro de mim, beijou e acariciou diferentes pontos, sussurrando seu amor por mim. Esse tipo de coisa me lembrava de porque eu o amava tanto, mesmo ele, as vezes sendo descuidado e insensível. Eu ainda estava chateada com ele, pelo modo como ele agiu ontem. Aceitando ficar _aqui_, só porque ela estava sozinha. Mesmo? Conversar com ela em francês e traduzir para mim apenas algumas palavras, as que ele considerava importante, ficando todo confortável, como se estivesse em casa. Esses pensamentos me deram alguma força e enquanto ele me secava com o toalha braça, fofinha e _perfeita_, eu dei um tapa nele.

A expressão chocada e magoada em seu rosto deu um aperto em meu coração, mas nós tínhamos que deixar algumas coisas claras. Eu não podia me fazer confiar em Charlotte, não depois de ontem a noite, não depois de hoje de manhã. Eu o abracei e ela veio apertar seus ombros como se eu não estivesse ali!

-Bella? Eu te machuquei? –Edward perguntou em pânico, procurando por algum hematoma em meu corpo, mas eles eram todos do lado de dentro.

-Machucou! –eu disse, orgulhosa pelo fato da minha voz não falhar.

-Onde? Você devia ter me parado! –ele parecia estar assustado. Hum? Que figura, ele pensou que tivesse me machucado na nossa sessão de amor.

-Ontem. –eu disse, simplesmente e assisti enquanto ele compreendia.

-Bella, o que eu faço pra você me perdoar? –ele murmurou, esticando um braço para me abraçar, mas eu me afastei e fui para o quarto. Eu vi seu rosto ficar agoniado, mas ele não reclamou.

-Vamos pro hotel! –eu disse, sabendo que ele recusaria.

Edward hesitou por um momento, antes de responder.

-As nossas reservas foram canceladas, mas a gente faz uma nova depois de fazermos compras. Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te deixar confortável aqui.

-Então me diz tudo o que você conversou com ela. Você traduziu pra mim duas ou três vezes, e você sabe que eu não entendo francês! Por que você agiu daquele jeito? Foi como se vocês não estivessem pensando! No momento que a gente chegou aqui, você esqueceu de tudo. –eu disse, procurando por algumas roupas em minha mala.

-Eu, honestamente não lembro de tudo que nós conversamos... MAS, não grita, no aeroporto, eu tentei convencer ela que a gente ficaria no hotel, mas ela disse algumas coisas sobre você, sobre nós... e eu cedi quando ela disse que estava sozinha. Eu sei como é morar sozinho, não ter ninguém perto de você, Bella. –ele murmurou.

-E porque isso? Porque você não morava com a Lizzy, então? 'Eu sou muito ocupado para ficar com ela!', ou 'Eu não sei como cuidar de uma criança!'. –eu o imitei. Os olhos deles brilharam nervosos.

-Então a gente vai brigar? O que mais nós conversamos... é sério, Bella, eu não lembro! Você quer saber o que nós falamos no sofá? Eu falei só com o Toulouse! Minhas palavras foram 'meu amor', 'meu coelhinho', ah, e 'você está assustado', se eu me lembro vem. Agora, vamos apenas sair e ser felizes! Nós vamos para um hotel, Bella. –ele terminou e nos vestimos em silencio, e quando chegamos no andar de baixo a tensão entre nós dois era palpável!

Na cozinha havia um homem, negro, com cabelos longos. Eu não queria que ele se virasse e confirmasse minhas suspeitas, entretanto ele se virou e seus olhos negros pararam em mim.

-Ah, vocês estão aqui! Olha quem veio visitas! –Charlotte bateu palmas e se pendurou em Laurent. Por que Laurent? O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele era a útima pessoa que eu queria ver.

Edward sorriu e foi apertar a mão dele, sem perceber que eu estava praticamente paralizada e assustada.

Os olhos de Laurent estavam fixos em mim. Não, por favor, não faça nada! Eu me lembrava com se tivesse sido ontem, quando Alice me apresentou um modelo novo da Versace. Ele tornou minha vida um inferno, sua natureza obsessiva me fez considerar chamar a policia! Ele estava totalmente obcecado por mim e se Alice não tivesse me ajudado, bom, digamos que ele teria conseguido o que queria. O pensamento me arrepiou.

-Ah, que falta de educação minha! Bella, esse é Laurent, meu melhor amigo! –claro, como a Versace tinha se livrado dele, por causa do seu comportamento com as mulheres, ela o pegou!

-Ah, Char, minha querida, mas nós já nos conhecemos! –ele cantarolou, me fazendo rir, nervosamente. Eu assistia a cena, assustada com o modo com que ele falava. Edward se colocou numa postura defensiva a minha frente, e franziu o cenho para Laurent.

-Mesmo? –ela perguntou, maravilhada.

-Kris vai gostar de saber que eu cruzei com você. –eu disse. Kris era uma das modelos da Versace que ele havia conseguido traumatizar mais.

-Eu não me importo com a Kris! Mas me pergunto o quanto feliz _você _está em me ver? –ele respondeu.

Edward se virou e me pegou em seus braços.

-Sobre o que ele está falando, amor? –ele murmurou, me olhando, apreensivo.

-Amor? Edward Cullen? Voce é capaz disso? –Laurent disse, zombando.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, eu disse.

-Sim! E nada disso diz respeito a você! Vamos logo, eu tenho o melhor presente de casamento em mente. –eu puxei a mão de Edward. Estava mentindo, mas eu tinha que tirá-lo dali, antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido. Edward não se moveu. Homem teimoso!

-Alguém vai se casar? Talvez a sua amiga_ pequena_? –Laurent riu ao dar ênfase ao pequena.

-Meu amigo _gigante._ Você não gostaria de conhecer ele! Vamos Edward! Eu puxei sua mão de novo, sem mudança nenhuma. Ele continuava a me olhar, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu senti falta da sua determinação! Ela deixa você beijar ela? Eu não pediria mais, se fosse você, por que eu sei o quanto frigida ela pode ser. –Laurent disse. Algo mudou na expressão de Edward, o fazendo parecer perigoso. Ele se virou lentamente e olhou friamente para Laurent.

-Você já encostou um dedo nela? –Edward perguntou, perigosamente baixo.

-Um dedo... ou dois, os lábios. Ah, Deus... tão doce e qu... –Edward se jogou na direção dele.

Eu corri para afastá-lo, mas Charlotte me parou. Eu olhei para ela, incrédula, se ela amava Edward como dizia, por que o deixava se machucar. Eu ouvi alguma coisa se quebrar depois de um soco e gritei.

-Você acha que é mais forte que eu? –eu ouvi Laurent rir, malignamente. Não! Não machuque ele! A próxima coisa que eu vi foi Edward voando na direção da parede, e escorregando para o chão. Eu corri para ele, ouvi Charlotte sussurrar furiosamente em francês e uma porta se fechando.

Edward abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, levantando uma mão para tocar meu rosto.

-Estou bem. –ele gemeu e esfregou a nuca.

-Aqui. É só gelo. –Chalotte me passou uma bolsa de gelo para colocar na nuca dele- O que foi isso? –ela perguntou- Como você pode agir desse jeito? Ele é meu agente! Se ele me largar... adios desfiles!

-Agente? –eu perguntei olhando para ele, enquanto segurava o gelo para Edward.

-É, por que?

-Ele era modelo da Versace, não faz nem quatro anos. –eu murmurei, me arrepiando com as lembranças.

-Ele já te machucou, amor? –Edward perguntou de novo.

-Defina machuca. –o olhas assassino voltou para seus olhos.

-O. Que. Ele. Fez. Com. Você?

Talvez eu devesse falar logo.

-Me encurralou, hum, tentou me beijar, me tocar. Eu consegui escapar toda vez, e isso fez com que ele ficasse mais insistente. Ele tinha uma obsessão por mim. –eu encolhi os ombros.

-Eu te disse que ele não é bom. –Edward rosnou para Charlotte, quem via a cena com o queixo caído.

-M-mas... não! Eu preciso dele! –ela disse.

-Eu falo com o Benjamin se você quiser. –Edward se ofereceu e tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou um pouco e eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, para mantê-lo sentado.

-Benjamim? –perguntou Charlotte, franzindo o cenho.

-O homem que me deu Hazel. –Edward explicou, foi bom da parte dele salvá-la de Laurent.

-Ah, brigada!

-Vamos! –Edward disse e se levantou lentamente.

-Você está bravo? –eu perguntei. Ele tinha batido a cabeça, estava machucado e ainda queria sair?

-Por que vocês ficam dizendo que eu estou bravo? –ele perguntou, olhando para Charlotte e eu.

-Você está! –eu disse.

-Você sempre está! –Charlotte disse ao mesmo tempo que eu. Edward olhou para nós e riu.

-Como vocês pensam bem de mim! –Edward disse e veio até mim, me abraçando- Eu não estou bravo, só loucamente apaixonado. Tem como dizer alguma coisa ruim sobre isso?

-Agora você está carente! –eu disse e tentei sair de seu abraço. Eu pulei quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Edward me soltou para que eu fosse atender.

-Alô? –eu respondi, sem fôlego. Nem mesmo chequei quem era.

-BELLA! –Alice, é claro. Mas por que ela estava brava?

-Hum... eu?

-Me deixa matar o seu cachorro! Por favor! –ela disse.

-Você NÃO pode machucar meu bebê! –eu gritei, assustando Edward e Charlotte, que estava explicando para ele onde exatamente onde a loja era.

-Ele está destruindo minha casa! E comendo meus sapatos! Meus _sapatos_, Bella! –ela gritou no meu ouvido. Ai, Deus, não os sapatos!

-Hum... desculpa? Alice, de verdade… prende ele em algum lugar, se isso te deixar feliz, mas não machuca ele! –eu insisti.

-Tudo bem! Você me deve muuito por o deixar aqui! E por que você deixa ele dormir na sua cama de noite?

-Ele _sempre_ dormiu comigo, desde que ele era um bebê! –eu disse.

-Ele pulou na minha cama! E eu não faço idéia de como ele entrou no meu quarto, a _melhor_ parte é que eu estava com o Jazzy! –Alice gritou.

-Para de gritar, por favor! Eu vou voltar em menos de uma semana e você vai estar livre dele. –prometi.

-NÃÃÃO! Aah! Ele está morto! Ele acabou de quebrar meu salto! Agorinha! Não olha pra mim assim! Eu estou falando com a sua mãe, e ele não está aqui par...

-NÃO MACHUCA O JAKE! –eu gritei, me sentindo impotente. Eu escutei ele latir e chorar, ela tinha batido nele.

-Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada e tenho que achar outro par de sapatos. Tchau, Bella! –ela desligou.

-Nããão. –eu gemi e me joguei na cadeira mais próxima.

-O que aconteceu? –Edward perguntou, assustado, correndo para o meu lado.

-Ela vai matar o Jake! Ele está com saudades, e por isso que não está se comportando. –eu sussurrei, sentindo lágrimas nos meus olhos.

-O que ele fez? Nada muito ruim, espero! –ele disse, se abaixando a minha frente.

-Ele comeu os sapatos dela! Quem liga pra sapatos? Por que bater nele? –gemi, sentindo as ondas de histeria se aproximando.

-Quem é Jake? –Charlotte perguntou, assustada.

-Meu cachorro! Meu bebê! Eu estou quase pegando o primeiro avião de volta pra salvar ele! –eu murmurei.

-Não! Você vai ficar aqui. Se você quiser, a gente volta amanhã a noite depois do desfile. –Edward propôs e eu senti meu rosto se aliviando.

-Mesmo? E a gente vai pra qualquer lugar em Chicago salvar ele?

-Claro. –ele concordou.

-Então a gente fica aqui, já que é só uma noite. –eu murmurei, e olhei para ele. Tentei me convencer que essa noite seria diferente. Só uma noite.

-Você quem sabe. –ele disse sério.

-O que? Vocês iam embora? –Charlotte perguntou.

-Nós estávamos planejando ir para o hotel. –Edward explicou.

-Meu comportamento espantou vocês! Desculpa... eu percebi o quanto ela significa pra você. Mesmo... ontem a noite, foi demais. Peter, você, essa relação... e o uísque. Você pode me desculpar Bella? –Charlotte me perguntou, arrependida.

-Acho que sim… -sussurrei.

-Vamos então! E antes que você pergunte alguma coisa, eu estou bem. –Edward insistiu e puxou minha mão pela porta.

-Você não está esquecendo de nada? –Charlotte perguntou, me fazendo parar. O que ela quer? Edward se virou para ela.

Ela jogou as chaves do carro para ele, que as pegou.

-Ah, é verdade, nem pensei nisso. Obrigado!

Os dois cachorros estavam do lado de fora deitados no cimento. Hazel levantou a cabeça quando os viu, chorando baixinho.

-Imbecil! –Edward murmuro quando passamos por ele.

-Não seja duro com ele! –eu sussurrei, tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem, eu não queria imaginar o que Alice faria com Jake.

Edward abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar. Quando eu estava sentada ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa.

-Desculpa. –ele fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro.

Desculpa por insultar o cachorro, pelo seu comportamento, pelo jeito que ele agia antes de nos conhecermos. Eu entendia. Eu havia o perdoado por como ele agiu quando nos conhecemos, mas agora... era um pouco mais complicado. As opções eram as mesmas, ficar ou ir. A resposta ainda era a mesma; ficar. Eu morreria sem ele. Ele estava certo. Havíamos nos tornado algo vital para a existência do outro.

Fizemos nossas compras, compramos um bom vaso de porcelana para Emmett e Rose. Edward me levou até a Torre Eiffel e para um cafezinho que havia por ali. No dia seguinte, fomos para o desfile e por volta das sete da noite, estávamos num avião, voltando para Chicago. Talvez fosse imaginação minha, mas Edward pareceu arrasado ao se despedir do pequeno coelho. Eu mal podia esperar para chegar até Alice, e salvar meu cachorro, meu pequeno Jake.

***Dois meses depois***

-Qual delas? –perguntou o tornado que era Edward. Ele correu para fora de sua sala e parou em frente a minha mesa. Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha cinco gravatas penduradas em seu pescoço e estava olhando para seu pulso a cada dois segundos.

-A listrada. –eu disse, e no segundo seguinte, as outras quatro gravatas estavam na minha mesa, e Edward tinha corrido de volta para sua sala, voltando um momento depois com uma pilha de documentos. Ele veio até a minha mesa se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Vá pra casa, e não me espere. –ele murmurou, e foi para o elevador, eu permaneci em silencio, paralisada olhando para as gravatas.

Eu pulei na cadeira, quase caindo, quando o telefone tocou. Tanya atendeu, me olhando, quase encarando.

-Atende, é pra você! –ela disse, entre dentes. Eu atendi o telefone, e ela desligou o dela.

-Alô? –eu disse, tomando um gole da minha terceira caneca de café naquele dia.

-Bella! Oi! –eu quase engasguei quando ouvi a voz de Charlotte. Por que ela estava ligando?- Quando vai ser o desfile? Eu tenho que falar com Benji sobre issoo e comprar as passagens. –eu tinha esquecido que ela vinha para o próximo desfile da revista.

-Deixa eu ver, eu já mudei a data tantas vezes, e eu não sei a certa. –eu disse, enquanto olhava pelos vários post-its. Eu segurava o telefone entre minha orelha e o ombro e continuava a olhas os papeizinhos, pela data do desfile.

-Bella, eu preciso da sua ajuda! –eu ouvi alguém gritar e me virei, desajeitada, vendo uma Rose chorosa, sentando numa cadeira ao meu lado, sem ver como eu estaca ocupara, ela continuou falando- Você me ouviu? Eu disse que estou grávida! –ela gritou.

-Charlotte, achei. É dia sete de abril. Eu tenho que ir. –eu disse no telefone e me virei para Rose- Grávida? Como? –eu perguntei, aturdida.

-Ah, Bella. Obrigada. Tchau! –Charlotte disse, me lembrando que eu tinha que desligar o telefone.

-É, tchau. –eu disse, distraída enquanto olhava para Rose. Desliguei e dei atenção para minha amiga.

-COMO? Eu não sei... adivinha! –ela disse, severa.

-Rose... mas eu pensei que vocês estavam se cuidando. Com o desfile e o casamento... –eu disse.

-Nós esquecemos _disso_, no dia dos namorado. –ela murmurou.

-Então não é surpresa! Desculpa eu te dispensar assim, mas eu tenho que trabalhar. Tenho tantas coisas pra fazer. –eu me desculpei.

-Claro, eu vou falar com Alice. –ela disse e foi embora.

Eu continuei a arrumar a agenda de Edward para o próximo mês. O que ela disse me fez lembrar do nosso dia dos namorados.

_Na noite anterior havia tido uma tempestade horrível, então Lizzy tinha dormido conosco. Eu me levantei, como fazia em qualquer outro dia, esquecendo completamente que dia era. Não era como se eu me importasse com esse dia. Preparei o café e o café da manhã, então fui acordar Lizzy e Edward. __Eles estavam acordados e sussurrando._

_-Bom dia, amor. –Edward sorriu para mim, e para Lizzy. Eu olhei para os dois, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo._

_-Oi, Bella. –Lizzy deu uma risadinha e correu para fora do quarto._

_-Qual o problema? –eu perguntei, indo me sentar na frente dele._

_-Nenhum. __Tudo está perfeito! –ele sorriu e colocou as mãos em meu quadril me puxando para o meio de suas pernas e me beijou lentamente, passando a língua pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão, a qual eu concedi imediatamente. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, e ele gemeu baixinho- Esse é um jeito maravilhoso de acordar. –ele sussurrou em meus lábios._

_-Eu tenho que concordar com você. –eu sussurrei de volta._

_A manhã passou devagar, o dia se arrastou, e por volta da hora do almoço Emmett me disse que dia era. Não era típico do Edward esquecer isso, mas considerando que eu também havia esquecido, não tinha como eu me importar menos._

_-Para de fazer o que você está fazendo e vem comigo. –Edward isse, saindo de sua sala, por volta das quatro da tarde. Eu fiz o que ele disse, e me perguntei o que estava acontecendo._

_-Você devia ir para algum lugar? Eu não tenho na... –eu comecei a dizer._

_-Não. Mas temos que conversar sobre uma coisa. –ele sorriu abertamente, e me arrastou para o elevador. Eu tropecei, aturdida, ele me pegou facilmente e me beijou ansiosamente quando as portas se fecharam. _

_-Eu te amo, eu te amo! –ele cantou._

_-Você está bem? –eu perguntei, com medo pela sua sanidade._

_-Perfeitamente normal. __Agora, entra. –tinhamos chegado no carro, o Jaguar hoje, e ele me empurrou para dentro._

_Fomos para casa, quer dizer, a casa dele._

_Quando entramos, Edward me empurrou contra a parede. Seus olhos escuros com o desejo._

_-Lembra do que você prometeu? Quando voltássemos de Paris, você iria mudar pra cá! Você vai, Bella? –ele perguntou, acariciando minha bochecha e meus lábios, se inclinando para me beijar algumas vezes._

_-Mesmo? __Eu vou, claro! –eu o disse, e pulei assustada quando a campainha tocou._

_-Eles são rápidos. –ele murmurou, e se virou para abrir a porta. __Eu fui para o sofá e sentei. Era minha casa. __Eu não ia para a minha outra casa, só umas duas ou três vezes por semana._

_-O jantar está servido! Você não gostaria que eu cozinhasse. –Edward riu e me deu uma caixinha de comida chinesa. Então, acendeu algumas velas e colcou uma música ao fundo._

_-Que romântico! –eu elogiei._

_-Fica quieta e aproveita! –Edward me cutucou, brincando. Depois de ficarmos nos olhando durante o jantes, Edward me levou para o quarto dele, _nosso_ quarto._

_-Você acha que eu tinha esquecido? –ele me perguntou._

_-Eu mesma esqueci, então eu não ficaria brava. –eu disse,_

_-Feliz dia dos namorados. –ele disse e pegou um delicado colar- Aqui, para nós colocarmos um símbolo Celta perto do seu coração. –Edward pegou o pingente da minha pulseira e colocou na corrente, prendendo no meu percoço- Linda. –ele disse, me virando._

_-Brigada, Edward. –eu murmurei, e toquei levemente o pingente._

_Ele me levou até a cama e me despiu lentamente. Seus lábios tocando meu pescoço, mordendo levemente, depois ele foi para os meus seios. Sua língua para os meus mamilos, me fazendo implorar. Meus dedos estavam em seus cabelos, mas Edward estava determinado a fazer eu me sentir bem. Ele lambeu e mordeu meu umbigo, e foi para o meu centro. No momento em que ele lambeu minha pele, eu me perdi num maravilhoso orgasmo, ele levou apenas alguns minutos e dois dedos dentro de mim para me cegar de prazer. __Tudo ficou preto._

_-Eu fico orgulhoso de ser tão bom, mas não me assuste de novo! –Edward murmurou, quando eu sai do meu transe._

_-Bom? Você é maravilhoso. __Um expert, divino! –eu me senti boba por falar assim._

_Ele não me deixou dizer mais nada pelo resto da noite. Fizemos amor a noite toda e ele me segurou próxima a ele, sem deixar um centímetro entre nós. Naquela noite, a ultima vez que ele me fez gozar, eu estava muito animada para me importar com o barulho. Simplesmente gritei seu nome. Por sorte, Esme foi muito boa em deixar Lizzy passar a noite com ela._

O telefone tocou e me tirou do meu devaneio.

-Alice?

-Bella! Rose mudou o dia do casamento. Eu convenci ela. Se ela quer que o vestido sirva, ela vai ter que casar logo. –ela disse, apressada.

-Quando. –eu disse, com medo da resposta.

-Abril.

-Quando... –haviam ao menos dez coisas pra fazer em abril.

-Dez. por que? –eu podia dizer que Alice estava pulando.

-Dez? ela sabe que é três dias depois do desfile dela? E abril está aqui, dezessete dias de distancia! –eu gritei. Agosto era bom. Eu tinha tempo de comprar um vestido e me preparar para o casamento, mas em abril, não! Havia tanto o que fazer!

-Eu sei, por isso vamos fazer compras amanha. É sábado! Não diga que não, e traga a Lizzy, vamos precisar de um vestido para ela também. –Alice me instruiu.

-Tá bom, Alice, tchau.

Amanhã seria um dia, e que dia!

* * *

**Acabou mais um capitulo, *a platéia diz 'aaaaaah'***

**Mas nao se preocupem com o Laurent, ele nao vai atormentar ninguem, prometo.**

**Atualizaçao sabado que vem, como eu tava atualizando antes, a vida meio que me pegou de surpresa semana passada, entre estudar e tentar convencer minha mae a me mandar pra um curso de ingles na inglaterra, no meio do ano(torçam, rezem, façam figas pra eu conseguir, é meu sonho *OOOOO*), nao tive tempo de terminar o capítulo nem de postar, mas na8o vou mais sumir tanto tempo.**

**Bom, por hoje é só galerinha do mal, espero que tenham gostado, e comentem ai, ok? :DD**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	14. Um Fim de Semana Tranquilo

**Olá amores :DD**

**Desculpa pela demora, mas é por que nao tive tempo de postar, desculpa de verdade.**

**Resposta das Reviews:  
*Gibeluh: bom, se ele é hiperativo eu nao, sei, mas eu nao reclamaria de ter um assim, haha  
*Paulaaa: adorei saber que voce está gostando da minha traduçao e da minha fic *abraça a leitora fofa*  
E pra quem gostou da Bella morando com o Ed, um beijao, e pra quem pediu mais, aqui está :D**

**Espero que voces gostem**

* * *

Bella

Eu me voltei para o meu trabalho, quando vi Tanya saindo.

-Onde você vai? –eu perguntei, intrigada.

-Pra casa. São quase sete horas. –ela disse. _Sete!_ Mesmo? Eu tinha que ir para a casa de Esme buscar Lizzy, ir pra casa, fazer o jantar e me preparar para amamhã. Eu corri para o estacionamento e trombei com Edward, que estava na frente de seu Jaguar, olhando estranho para ele.

-Por que você ainda está aqui? –ele franziu o cenho.

-Trabalho. Vamos. Como foi a reunião? –ele me contou sobre ela no caminho para Esme.

-A Rose está grávida, o casamento vai ser dia sete de abril. –eu disse, enquanto ele estacionava o carro.

-Mas isso é... cedo. –Edward murmurou e me ajudou a sair do carro.

-É... ela não quer ser uma noiva gorda. –eu disse.

-Papai! –disse Lizzy, correndo para fora da casa e abraçando a perna de Edward.

-Oi, besouro. –ele murmurou e a pegou no colo, a colocando nos ombros dele. Ela acenou para mim de onde ela estava. Ela adorava ficar nos ombros dele.

-Eu disse pra ela não correr! –disse Esme, correndo para fora com um casaco e um cachecol.

-Ela está bem, Esme. –Edward sorriu e olhou para Lizzy- Não está?

-Ótima! –ela deu um gritinho e segurou nos cabelos de Edward, enquanto ele corria para dentro da casa.

-Ele consegue ser pior que uma criança as vezes. –Esme murmurou e entrelaçou seu braço com o meu- Fiquem para o jantar? –ela perguntou.

-Muito obrigada, mas... –eu comecei a dizer.

-Vocês vão ficar! Você precisa de um tempo de tudo. –Esme argumentou, quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós.

Edward e Lizzy estavam no sofá olhando os desenhos dela.

-Vai ficar com eles. Eu chamo quando o jantar estiver pronto. –ela me empurrou em direção a sala.

Eu levei meu dedo até meus lábios, pedindo para Lizzy ficar quieta. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre os olhos de Edward.

-Adivinha quem é? –eu sussurrei, Edward pulou e suspirou.

-Huum, essa é difícil. –ele murmurou.

-É fácil! –Lizzy pulou no colo dele.

Edward colocou a cabeça para trás e franziu os lábios. Eu levei minhas mãos para sua bochecha e beijei levemente seus lábios.

-Bella. –ele sussurrou.

-Eeca! –Lizzy disse, nos fazendo rir.

-Vem aqui. –Edward murmurou e deu um tapinha no sofá, ao seu lado. Eu me sentei ali e me apoiei nele.

-Alice vai me obrigar a fazer compras. –eu gemi, e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Edward colocou um braço ao meu redor e beijou minha testa.

-Eba! Eu posso ir? –Lizzy deu uma risadinha, ela era a melhor amiga de Alice, com a obsessão por compras.

-Sim, você vai vir. A gente vai comprar os vestidos. A Rose quer que você seja a daminha de honra dela. –eu disse, lembrando da conversa que tivemos há algum tempo.

-Quem vai casar? –perguntou Carlisle entrando na sala. Eu corei e me virei para me soltar de Edward, mas ele não deixou, me segurou mais apertado.

-Emmett e Rose. Eu pensei que eu tivesse te falado. –Edward disse.

-Ah, sim, é verdade. –Carlisle disse, pensativo.

-E ela vai usar um vestido branco? E vai ter flores? E cavalos? –Lizzy perguntou, animada, pulando no lugar.

-Sim, bebê. O vestido branco e as flores. Por que cavalos? –Edward perguntou, divertido.

-O Príncipe Encantado chega num cavalo branco, bobinho! –ela deu uma risadinha, me fazendo rir de sua inocência.

-Emmett, o Príncipe Encantado? Não diz isso pra ele! Ele vai achar que é verdade! –Edward encolheu os ombros.

Tivemos um jantar agradável, onde decidimos colocar Lizzy na escola, por Esme estar muito ocupada para cuidar dela. Lizzy se pendurou em Edward.

-Não, papai! Pu favor. –ela implorou, grandes lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Edward parecia ferido.

-A Esme não pode cuidar de você. E eu não vou te deixar sozinha! –ele disse, autoritário.

Lizzy bufou, irritada, e não falou com ele pelo resto da noite.

Agora estávamos na cama, e Edward estava se virando.

-Pára! Eu não consigo dormir com você se balançando. E eu preciso dormir se vou passar o dia com a Alice num shopping! –eu disse.

-Eu não consigo dormir. Ela está brava comigo. Ela me odeia. Eu sou um péssimo pai. –Edward disse, e colocou as mãos em seus cabelos.

Quando ele terminou de dizer isso, a porta se abriu, revelando Lizzy, e Jake atrás dela.

Edward a pegou e colocou entre nós dois, abraçando apertado.

Lizzy huffed annoyed and didn't talk with him for the rest of the night.

-Qual o problema, querida? –ele sussurrou.

-De-de-descul-culpa. –ela soluçou. Eu troquei um olhar com Edward, por cima da cabeça dela, o que me disse que ela iria dormir aqui de novo.

Não é que eu não amo a criança, eu amo ela, mas ela insiste em dormir conosco. Eu sentia falta de adormecer nos braços de Edward, e acordar com ele juntinho de mim. Edward parecia não perceber isso. Ele sempre a recebia de braços abertos, e nunca disse 'Você é uma menina grande, devia dormir sozinha'.

Eu suspirei e estiquei as pernas, acertando alguém, que rosnou para mim.

-Na cama não! Sai daqui! –eu empurrei Jake.

-Não! Cachorrinho! –Lizzy murmurou.

-Gente na cama, cachorros no chão. –Edward a lembrou.

-Não! Não! Eu quero o cachorrinho! –ah, não. Uma cena a la Lizzy prestes a acontecer, e eu preciso dormir!

-Por que você não leva ele para a sua cama. Se você deixa ele dormir na sua cama, o problema é seu. Eu não deixo ele dormir aqui! –eu disse, talvez um pouco grossa demais, nem era meu lugar falar com ela assim, mas se Edward não falava, alguém tinha que falar. Lizzy começou a chorar, e se pendurou em Edward, assustada.

-Bella! Qual é o seu problema? –ela disse para mim, passando a mão na cabeça de Lizzy.

-Talvez eu só queira ficar com você. Só com você! Mas não. Você deixa ela vir aqui quase toda noite. E eu acabei de te dizer que eu preciso dormir, por que amanhã vai ser horrível! E eu tive um dia horrível. –eu terminei, peguei um cobertor e fui para o sofá.

Eu escutei uma batida, e então a voz de Lizzy.

-Você falou um palavrão!

Edward marchou para o sofá, e olhou para mim.

-Por que? Volta pra cama! –ele disse, me puxando pela mão.

-Não! Me deixa! Volta pra sua cama, e me deixa em paz. –eu estava cansada e sem ânimo de brigar por alguma coisa tão boba.

De repente, eu estava no ar e sendo carregada para o quarto.

-Eu não vou dormir sem você. Não agora, nem nunca! –Edward sussurrou e beijou minha têmpora.

-Você vai falar com a Lizzy sobre ela dormir com a gente? –eu perguntei e coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

-Sim. A gente vai conversar. Você é a m... –ele parou de falar e suspirou, me colocou na cama, e me abraçou para junto dele- Ela está no quarto dela. Sabe que você está chateada.

-Eu não devia ter falado com ela daquele jeito. Eu não tenho o direito. Você é o pai dela. –eu suspirei e me aproximei mais dele.

-Você pode fazer isso. Colocar ela de castigo, também. –Edward disse, desenhando círculos em minha barriga, e eu jurava ter ouvido ele dizer- Você vai poder legalmente, logo. –mas acho que era só minha imaginação.

Eu acordei primeiro e fiz o café da manhã e o café. Uma hora depois eu acordei Lizzy e dei comida para ela, ela mal estava parando em pé.

As nove da manhã, estávamos prontas para ir. Escrevi um bilhete para Edward, e peguei as chaves do meu carro, coloquei Lizzy no banco de trás e dirigi para o shopping.

Alice já estava lá. Pulando. Rose estava pálida, e cansada.

-Bom dia! –eu disse, segurando firma a mão de Lizzy,

-Bella! Lizzy! Viu, eu te disse que até ela ia estar acordada. –Alice se virou para Rose.

-Eu estou grávida! Ela não passou a noite inteira no banheiro rezando para os deuses da privada! –Rose disse.

Lizzy puxou minha mão, e eu me abaixei na frente dela.

-O que é 'garávivda'? –ela perguntou, inocente. Eu sorri, e respondi o que era.

-De onde vem os bebês? –ah, não! Eu não vou ser a que vai explicar isso.

Por que você não pergunta para o Edward quando a gente voltar? –ela assentiu, contente, e as portas do shopping se abriram. Eu rezava para sair dessa viva.

Loja depois de loja, sacolas e mais sacolas, mas nada que nós realmente precisávamos.

-Alice, pára! A gente precisa dos vestidos, sapatos, e talvez, um casaco? –eu suspirei, me sentando num banco- Tá na hora do almoço e a Lizzy está com fome. –eu argumentei, massageando meu tornozelo.

Depois de comermos, comida não saudável, infelizmente, Alice insistiu que voltássemos para procurar uma coisa que ela queria, então iríamos para a loja de vestidos.

Lizzy viu algo e puxou minha mão.

-Eu vejo vocês daqui a pouco. –eu disse para elas e fui para onde Lizzy estava me puxando.

-O que você viu? –eu perguntei, e ela apontou para uma loja, cheia de comida para animais, gaiolas, e até mesmo alguns pequenos animais.

-Olha! Um papagaio! –ela apontou para o enorme papagaio- Os piraras abandonaram ele?

-Polly quer biscoito! –o papagaio disse, nos assutando. Lizzy gritou feliz e a perguntou como ela estava.

-Lizzy, Polly é um papagaio.

-Polly está entedeada. –eu olhei maravilhada para o papagaio.

Eu vi alguns cachorrinhos, e tirei a atenção dela do papagaio.

-A gente pode levar um?

-Temos o Jake. Ele já e o suficiente. –eu encolhi os ombros, só de pensar em mais um cachorro.

Então ela viu os coelhos. Eles eram todos pequenos, e estavam juntos.

-Que fofinhos! –Lizzy sorriu, e virou a cabeça para mim, seus olhos implorando. Ah, não... coelhos não!

-Eu não sei. –eu sussurrei, as proximas palavras saindo involuntariamente- A gente vai perguntar pro Edward.

Eu quis me dar um soco. Ele compraria um sem pensar duas vezes. Primeiro, por que ela queria e segundo, ele ama coelhos. Eu estava condenada.

Eu consegui fazer ela sair da loja, e ir para o estacionamento.

Rose estava brilhando quando chegamos na loja. A vendedora foi muito prestativa e mostrou vários vestidos para Rose.

Outra vendedora se aproximou.

-A pequena é a daminha?

-Eu não sou pequena! –Lizzy fez bico, e eu a abracei.

-É claro que não! Ela tem quase cinco anos. –eu expliquei e a vendedora sorriu.

-Eu sou Lucy.

-Oi. –Lizzy sussurrou, corando.

-Rosa? –Lucy perguntou.

-Não! Eca! –ela era muito fofa as vezes.

-Então que cor?

-Branco. –eu balancei a cabeça.

-Não, querida. A Rose vai usar branco. Que tal azul, ou vermelho? –eu perguntei.

-Verde. –eu ri, Lizzy era inacreditável. Lucy foi procurar um vestido verde.

Ela voltou com um lindo, que Lizzy se apaixonou. Cabia perfeitamente. Lucy mostrou também um par de sapatilhas verdes e Lizzy estava pronta.

Agora, as mais velhas.

-Eu quero mais largo embaixo dos seios. –Rose sussurrou. Lucy olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Você está grávida?! Parabéns! –ela disse.

-Obrigada. –Rose agradeceu.

Depois de mais de sete vestidos, Rose achou _o _vestido. Ele tinha mangas curtas de renda, e era feito de cetim, com alguns detalhes em renda, um zíper atrás e uma cauda. Ela ficava linda no vestido.

Alice e eu, sendo damas de honra, decidimos usar o mesmo modelo de vestido, mas com cores diferentes.

Eu nem olhei o vestido que Lucy me deu, estava cansada demais para olhar, apenas o vesti. Quando olhei no espelho, gritei.

-Caramba! Nao!

-Sim! É lindo, sai daí e me deixa ver. –Alice exigiu.

O meu era preto, o dela, vermelho. O decote, logo acima dos seios, em formato de coração, Lucy disse que era esse o nome, era feito de cetim, ele mostrava todas as minhas curvas, seio, cintura, quadril, bunda.

-NÃO! –eu disse, alto.

-A gente vai levar esses. –Alice disse sorrindo. Compramos sapatos e pronto.

Eram mais de cinco da tarde. Eu disse tchau para elas e fui para casa. Lizzy adormeceu de cansaço.

Quando estacionei em frente a casa, minha porta se abriu e a cabeça de Edward apareceu, e seus lábios atacaram os meus. Eu fiquei em choque por alguns segundos, então comecei a responder o beijo. Meus dedos foram para os cabelos dele, e minha língua se encontrava com a dele.

-Eu te amo! Senti tanto a sua falta! Nunca mais me deixe por tanto tempo. –ele murmurou em meus lábios, entre beijos.

-Eu senti muito a sua falta, também. Eu te amo, Edward!

Ele suspirou. Eu soltei meu cinto de segurança e sai do carro, apenas para que Edward me pressionasse contra a porta de trás, e me atacasse de novo. Eu senti sua animação na minha barriga, e gemi alto.

-Espera! Leva a Lizzy para dentro. Ela está cansada e aí a gent epode ficas sozinhos. –eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos por baixo de sua camisa, o fazendo gemer. Eu peguei as sacolas, e ele pegou Lizzy e correu para dentro. Eu ri com seu entusiasmo.

E fui para dentro, e no nosso quarto para guardar o vestido. Braços me levantaram me fazendo derrubar as sacolas, e me jogaram na cama. Eu me virei, e vi seus olhos verdes brilhando com desejo, e eu comecei a tirar minhas roupas. Edward estava brigando com o zíper de sua calça. Em alguns segundos, estávamos embaixo dos cobertores, nus e com nossos corpos se pressionando um contra o outro.

Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando nos meus olhos, o que me arrepiou.

-Você é linda. –ele sorriu, se aproximando de minha orelha- Belle. Significa bonita em francês. –ele murmurou.

-Fala mais. Eu adoro quando você fala francês _comigo._ –eu dei ênfase no 'comigo'.

-Je t'aime! Mon amour. –ele sussurrou apaixonadamente, seus olhos queimando de desejo.

-Traduz. –eu gemi, e enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas.

-Eu te amo. Meu amor. Ah, Bella. Sim. –Edward gemeu.

-Je t'aime. –eu disse com um sotaque bobo, Edward riu e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Meu quadril se arqueou para frente, fazendo nós dois gemermos.

-Eu não consigo mais esperar, amor. –ele murmurou e apertou meu quadril, os levantando lentamente. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, e pressionei nossos lábios um no outro. Ele me penetrou e colocou sua língua na minha boca ao mesmo tempo.

-Edward! –eu sabia que minhas unhas estavam o machucando, mas eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

Ele começou a se mover dentro de mim. Eu me movi com ele, estávamos muito unidos assim, mas eu o queria mais. Eu queria que estivéssemos mais conectados... então eu o virei, colocando suas costas no colchão, e comecei a me mover em cima dele. Eu cometi o erro de olhar para baixo, meus olhos rolaram quando vi seu membro desaparecer dentro de mim, e reaparecer. Edward olhou para onde eu estava olhando e quase rosnou meu nome. Ele agarrou minha cintura, me movendo mais rápido em cima dele.

Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, me movendo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando, meu cabelo estava caindo ao nosso redor. Eu o beijei, rodeada pelo meu cabelo, fazendo com que a dança dos nossos lábios fosse em um santuário. Nosso santuário. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior então o lambeu e colocou sua língua em minha boca, acariciando a minha.

Eu senti uma mão descer por mim e pressionar meu clitóris, me fazendo gritar em sua boca. Eu estava tão perto que me dava vontade de chorar.

-É. Goza pra mim, amor. –Edward disse, com a voz rouca.

Suas mãos começaram a se mexer, não sei se intencionalmente ou não, mas foi o que bastou. Eu desmoronei em seus braços, gritando seu nome. Edward me acompanhou, e rosnou.

-Bella.

Minha cabeça estava logo acima de seu coração, escutando as batidas frenéticas dele, quando eu ouvi passos.

-Merda! –murmurou Edward e pulou para fora da cama, tropeçando nas nossas roupas, ele me arremessou uma enorme camisa e minha calcinha. Eu as coloquei. Edward estava se apoiando em uma cômoda, tentando desfazer os nós de sua calça.

A porta se abriu mostrando uma Lizzy sonolenta e esfregando os olhos. Fomos um pouco indiscretos.

-Papai! –ela voou para Edward, o fazendo se encolher quando ela pulou nele. Talvez ela tivesse acertado partes sensíveis. O que me fez rir, Edward me olhou feio por cima do ombro dela.

-O que aconteceu, querida? –sua voz ainda estava rouca. Lizzy levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e tocou sua bochecha, parecendo preocupada.

-Tudo bem? Eu ouvi uns gritos. –ela disse. Edward deitou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando na parede.

-Tudo. Tá, por que você não volta pra cama? Eu estou bem cansado. –ele sussurrou, a segurando no colo. Ela estava bloqueando minha vista do abdômen perfeito dele.

-Eu quero história, e 'pijamis'. –Lizzy sussurrou e olhou para mim.

-Pijamas. –Edwaard repetiu, a fazendo dizer a palavra inteira- E história só amanhã.

-Não! E pijamas da Bella. –Lizzy murmurou.

-Pijamas da Bella. Eu quero isso também. –Edward disse, rindo. Lizzy não entendeu, estava ocupada demais implorando para ele com os olhos.

-Tudo bem! Só pijamas. –eu disse, sabendo que uma vez no quarto dela, eu leria uma história. Ela assentiu, feliz, com os cachos balançando nos ombros- Por que você não trocou ela? –eu perguntei para Edward enquanto a pegava de seus braços.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a cama, me respondendo. Eu suspirei e coloquei Lizzy em seu pijama do Piu-Piu. Ela dormiu quando eu a deitei na cama, então, voltei para a minha própria cama. Estava cansada até para andar. Eu tropecei no caminho para o quarto, e me aconcheguei na cama, colocando minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele já estava roncando suavemente.

Eu acordei com a cabeça de Edward entre as minhas pernas, e meus dedos segurando seu cabelo, firme.

-Finalmente você acordou. –ele murmurou, e começou a lamber o meu ponto sensível. Eu estremeci sentindo sua maravilhosa língua.

Ela continuou a me devorar e logo me fez chegar ao clímax, tão intensamente, eu cheguei ver estrelas. Eu virei minha cabeça no travesseiro, para que meu grito não acordasse Lizzy.

-Sua vez. –eu disse, sedutoramente, o fazendo sorrir.

Eu passei a língua em seu membro e quando o coloquei na boca, nossa porta se abriu e bateu na parede, me fazendo gritar, e instintivamente puxar o cobertor por cima de nós dois. Eu coloquei sua calça de volta, corando. Lizzy já estava jogada em cima de seu peito, ela olhava desconfiada para o meu rosto vermelho e a expressão de dor do Edward.

Ele antecipou o próximo movimento dela, e se levantou da cama, antes que ela fosse para o colo dele.

-Chuveiro. –foi tudo o que ele murmurou antes de desaparecer do quarto.

Lizzy olhou para o lugar que Edward estava.

-O papai tá bravo? –ela sussurrou, com os olhos brilhando por causa das lagrimas.

-Não querida, por que você acha que ele está? –eu a perguntei, a colocando no meu colo.

-Parecia que ele estava.

-Ele não está. Por que a gente não vai fazer panquecas? Vai deixar o Edward feliz. –eu murmurei. Eu não conseguia dizer 'o papai', era formal demais e me fazia pensar em coisas, como eu ser a mãe dela, o que eu queria. Tudo dependia de Edward.

Fizemos as panquecas enquanto Edward tomava banho.

Ele entrou na cozinha, meia hora depois, sorrindo, e beijou minha testa.

Lizzy puxou a calça dele.

-Sem beijo pra mim?

-Claro, anjo! Eu guardei o maior beijo para você! –Edward disse, e a pegou em seus braços, a fazendo dar gritinhos de alegria, e encheu seu rosto de beijos.

-Eca, papai! –Edward riu e a rodopiou no ar. Ele ficava tão feliz quando ela o chamava de papai.

-Eu posso perguntar pra Bella agora? –eu franzi o cenho. Me perguntar o que?

-Não. Ainda não. Eu te digo quando. –Edward disse, sorrindo para mim. Meu coração errou uma batida.

-Eu fiz panquecas. –eu anunciei.

-NÓS! –Lizzy gritou no ouvido de Edward, o causando uma careta e ele a colocou na cadeira. Então ele veio para atrás de mim, eu podia o sentir, excitado de novo. Ele era insaciável!

-Eu não consegui resolver. Não era o seus lábios maravilhosos. –ele murmurou no meu ouvido, beijando um ponto ali atrás- Huum, eu gosto de panquecas. Mas eu prefiro a calda em você. –ele riu e eu gemi baixinho.

-Fome! –Lizzy me trouxe de volta para a realidade, eu empurrei Edward para longe e entreguei para ela um prato com panquecas e calda de chocolate.

Me sentei ao lado dela e cortei as panquecas, mergulhei na calda e dei na boca dela.

-Nham! –ela deu uma risadinha.

-Por que você não tenta comer sozinha? Eu tenho certeza que a Bella quer experimentar esses panquecas deliciosas, também. –Edward a encorajou. Lizzy olhou para o garfo e para mim, então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você dá na boca dela. –ela disse, me fazendo rir da expressão de Edward.

-E quem vai dar na minha boca? –ele fez uma careta, olhando para as panquecas.

-Eu.

-Então, você dá na minha boca, mas não come sozinha? –Edward disse, divertido. Lizzy pensou nisso por um minuto, então esticou o braço, pegou um pedaço de panqueca, mergulhou na calda e colocou na própria boca. É claro, que durante o complicado processo, ela conseguiu derrubar calda no pijama e na toalha da mesa.

-Elizabeth! –Edward disse, num tom autoritário, batendo sua mão na mesa, fazendo com que tudo sobre ela estremecesse. Lizzy começou a chorar, e olhei feio para ele. Não era assim que era para falar para ela que o que ela fez foi errado.

-Lizzy, a gente usa o garfo para comes, e não as mãos. –eu sussurrei, passando uma mão pela suas costas, a confortando.

-Por causa das bactérias. Agora, pegue o garfo, e use direito! –Edward ainda não tinha se acalmado. Lizzy pegou o garfo, secou o rosto com a mão e tentou cortar um pedaço da panqueca com o garfo, ele era muito grande para as mãos dela, ela acabou o derrubando no chão, e a panqueca voou da mesa. Antes que Edward pudesse gritar, eu peguei o meu garfo e cortei a panqueca, oferecendo para ele. Peguei o garfo que havia caído do chão, lavei, e o usei eu mesmo.

Lizzy não conseguia comer sozinha, ela tentava por Edward, mas ela espetava um pedaço, mas ele continuava caindo. Eu desisti de vê-la chorando e tentando comer, então a dei comida eu mesmo. A peguei no meu colo e o dei um pedaço, então comi um, assim nós comemos. Edward permaneceu em silencio, olhando feio para mim.

-Vai pro seu quarto, eu já vou. –eu disse para ela. Depois que Lizzy saiu, Edward explodiu.

-Ela tem que aprender a comer sozinha! Pára de fazer isso. Deixa ela tomar banho sozinha! Deixa ela se vestir sozinha!

-Edward! Ela vai fazer cinco anos em menos de um mês! Você não pode esperar que ela aprenda a usar um garfo em um minuto. A gente tem que comprar talheres pequenos. E você quer mesmo ela em cima de uma cadeira, _tentando_ escovar os dentes? Quem sabe o que pode acontecer! –eu o disse, nervosa- Não me diz que você era um geniozinho com cinco anos!

-Claro que eu era. Eu estava tentando amarrar os sapatos, sozinho! Os dois sapatos juntos, mas isso não importa. –ele sorriu, tentando aliviar o clima.

-Lava isso. –eu disse, e sai da cozinha, tentando afastar o pensamento de um Edwardzinho amarrando os tênis juntos, então, caindo, com certeza.

Eu encontrei Lizzy na cama dela, com a cabeça em uma camiseta, tentando passar os braços. Ela estava tentando provar para Edward que ela já era uma mocinha, eu podia ouvi-la soluçando. Eu a ajudei e escovei seus dentes, terminei de trocá-la e fomos para a sala.

Edward estava andando de um lado para o outro, murmurando furiosamente com alguém no celular.

-Como assim, ela _não vem? _–ele gritou, fazendo Lizzy abraçar minha perna- Que a Samantha vá para o inferno, eu não ligo! –ele escutou por um momento, franzindo o cenho- Você é uma vadia, Kim! –eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre os orelhas de Lizzy e a levei para longe do Edward nervoso.

Estávamos no quarto dela, tentando brincar de bonecas com as Barbies dela.

-E SE EU TIVESSE COMIDO VOCÊ, VOCÊ TERIA FALADO PARA A FRIDA VIR NA APRESENTAÇÃO DA MINHA REVISTA? –Edward gritou da sala, e eu fiquei paralisada, enquanto vestia a boneca.

Uma batida ecoou da sala, seguida pelo barulho de alguma coisa se quebrando, e um alto 'MERDA', vindo de Edward.

-Fica aqui. Brinca com as bonecas. –eu disse para Lizzy, e sai do quarto dela.

Edward estava no sofá, olhando para o que um dia foi um vaso. Eu me sentei ao lado dele, e o peguei nos meus braços.

-Carma. É a merda do carma. –ele murmurou, bravo, chutando a mesa de centro.

-Shh, se acalma. Quem está vindo? –eu perguntei.

-Boa pergunta. –ele gemeu, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro, e se distraindo com meus dedos- Dior, Lacroix, Vivienne, Armani e Charlotte. –ele sussurrou, suspirando.

-Espera... e os outros? –eu perguntei. Nós tínhamos que conseguir o máximo de estilistas famosos para o desfile.

-Se eu soubesse... Kim não quer falar com a Frida, da Gucci, por que eu não... –ele engoliu em seco- E eu pensando que fosse o contrário! Eu odeio as mulheres! –ele disse.

-Ei! –eu disse, fingindo estar ofendida.

-Merda. Não você, você sabe disso. –ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, preocupado- A Lizzy ouviu minhas palavras furiosas?

Eu mordi meu lábio e assenti.

-Ah, bom, eu tenho que me explicar. –Edward murmurou, me beijou nos lábios e se levantou.

Eu escutei ele entrando no quarto de Lizzy, e os deixei sozinhos.

* * *

**Entããão, o que acharam do Edward nervoso?? coitada da Lizzy :s**

**Eu postei uma fic no meu perfil, ela é minha e o nome é Chemicals Collide, quem nao leu ainda e quiser dar uma chance, a autora agradece.**

**Queria avisar voces que eu nao vou mais seguir aquela coisa de atualizar de sabado, eu nao to tendo tempo, mas garanto que atualizo pelo menos uma vez por semana, prometo. Menos na semana que vem, eu vou estar em semana de provas, e mesmo que escrever e traduzir seja muito importante, a escola ainda está em primeiro lugar, espero que voces entendam e me desejem muita sorte, re re.**

**Deixem um comentário para alegrar o dia da nossa amada tradutora, haha.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	15. Mal Entendidos

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pela demora, mas foi por causa das duas semana que eu tive de prova, e depois, na páscoa eu fui viajar, entao só consegui fazer o capítulo no feriado :s **

**Isso nao vai acontecer com frequência, se eu for sumir, eu aviso aqui, prometo.**

**Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

Edward

Como eu odeio meu passado! Continuei a repetir isso, mentalmente, enquanto entrava no quarto de Lizzy.

Ela estava no chão, segurando uma boneca, e grandes lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela.

-Qual o problema, besouro? –eu perguntei, a pegando nos meus braços.

-Você tá bravo comigo. –ela sussurrou, soluçando.

-É claro que não! Desculpa por você ter ouvido o que eu disse. Eu só estava bravo com a pessoa que me ligou. –expliquei, tentando esquecer e raiva que me dava só de mencionar a ligação da Kim.

-Ah. –foi tudo o que Lizzy disse.

-Eu não devia ter gritado, mais cedo. Eu vou te ensinar a comer igual gente grande, tá? –ela sorriu com as minhas palavras.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. Agora, você tem que prometer que vai guardar um segredo. Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisso. –a lembrei. Eu tinha perguntado para Lizzy se ela queria que Bella fosse a mãe dela, ela concordou. Agora, com isso em mãos, eu tinha que perguntar se Bella queria se casar comigo. Sorri, e coloquei o rosto no pescoço de Lizzy.

-Eu te amo, bebê.

Ela se virou nos meus braços, e me abraçou apertado.

-Eu também te amo, papai, e eu vou guardar seu segredo. –ela sussurrou, inocentemente.

-O que você quer pro seu aniversario? Ele tá chegando. –esse era seu segundo aniversario comigo.

-A Bella ser minha mamãe. –meu coração bateu forte com as palavras dela.

-Mais alguma coisa? –eu perguntei, vendo os olhos dela brilharem.

-Eu vi uma coisa no shopping. –ela disse, olhando para o outro lado. Por que Bella não tinha me dito? Mas também, ela não teve tempo, eu simplesmente pulei nela, ontem.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta. Depois eu conto o que eu vejo.

-O que você viu, querida, no passado. –eu a corrigi e ela assentiu.

-Onde vem os bebê? –eu estava em choque, nem pude corrigir a gramática dela, Rosalie deve ter dito algo sobre isso- A amiga dá Bella tá 'garávda'. –ela era tão adorável quando dizia as palavras errado.

-Grávida. –eu sorri.

-É, isso. –Lizzy assentiu, séria, me fazendo rir.

-Por que você não pergunta pra Bella? –eu tentei evitar essa conversa.

-Ela disse pra eu perguntar pra você. –minha Bella era espertinha. Tá bom.

-Bom, bebês vem... vem do… -dizer a verdade ou não?- Quando duas pessoas querem um bebê, elas recebem um em nove meses. –pronto, uma boa explicação pra idade dela.

-E se eu quiser um irmão. A Bella vai fazer um? –ela perguntou, me fazendo engasgar com a saliva.

-Hum... Primeiro, deixa o papai trabalhar na surpresa, aí você pode perguntar isso pra Bella. –eu murmurei pra ela, passando minhas mãos por seu cabelo suave- Agora, me diz o que você viu no shopping?

-Uma coisinha pequena. Era branca. –ela explicou._ Que coisinha pequena branca?_ Eu tinha que perguntar para a Bella, mas talvez Lizzy pudesse explicar.

-O que era? –perguntei, tentando identificar que tipo de coisa era essa coisa branca.

-Animal. Eles era pequenos e juntinhos. Fofos! –ela deu uma risadinha.

-Eles eram pequenos, Lizzy. –o que podia ser pequeno, perto um do outro e branco. E um animal!

-Você vai comprar um? –ela pediu. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando- A Bella me disse pra te pedir.

-Vamos perguntar pra Bella o que exatamente você viu. O nome do animal, e aí eu penso no seu caso. –eu a coloquei nos meus ombros, e fomos procurar Bella.

A encontramos na cozinha, fazendo o almoço.

-Amor? O que ela viu no shopping? –perguntei, colocando Lizzy na mesa. Bella suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o frango.

-Os sapatos vermelhos? –ela perguntou.

-Não! Sim, sapatos fofos! –Lizzy gritou, contente. Ela queria sapatos vermelhos iguais ao da Dorothy, desde que viu o filme.

-Tá sapatos vermelhos, o que mais? Ela me falou sobre alguma coisa pequena, que ficava junto com as outras e era branca. –eu franzi o cenho quando Bella murmurou algo que eu não entendi- O que era? –eu perguntei, a abraçando.

-Coelhos! –ela disse, e Lizzy bateu palmas.

-Mesmo? –eu peruntei, contente.

-Não! Você não vai comprar um! –Bella sussurrou para mim, me apontando um dedo.

-Pensei nisso. –eu disse- Toulouse não tem concorrência. –eu sorri e a apertei contra o balcão.

-Edward! A Lizzy está logo atrás de você. –Bella me lembrou.

-Eu tenho um nome pra ele! –Lizzy anunciou. Nós nem mesmo tínhamos concordado em comprar um.

-É? –eu perguntei, colocando os dedos no purê de batatas e experimentando, olhando nos olhos de Bella.

-Tambor! Igual o coelhinho do Bambi! –eu arregalei os olhos, e engasguei com o purê, Bella me deu uns tapinhas nas costas, sorrindo.

-NÃO! –eu gritei, sem perceber.

-Coelhinho! –Lizzy disse.

Nós conseguimos acalmá-la e distraí-la pelos próximos dias, esquecendo completamente sobre o coelho.

Estávamos em abril! Levei Lizzy para o jardim da infância e Bella correu para o escritório, antes que eu chegasse na cozinha.

Estávamos nos preparando para a apresentação, que eu queria que fosse a melhor que todos já tivessem visto. Perdi a conta de quantas pessoas da imprensa tinha convidado.

Fui até Emmett, para falar com ele, mas quando saí do elevador, cruzei com Bella, que não tinha me visto, ela tinha uma montanha de papel nos braços, e eles caíram no chão.

-Ah, Deus! Desculpa... Ah, é voce. –ela murmurou, se abaixando para pegá-los. Eu a ajudei, tendo uma vista maravilhosa de seus seios, quando um de seus botões se abriu.

-Huum. Espera. Vem aqui. –eu murmurei, e a peguei pela sua cintura fina, a trazendo para perto de mim. Levantei a mão para abotoar sua blusa, ela se arrepiou quando eu acidentalmente encostei na pele dela- Desculpa. –murmurei, e encostei meus lábios nos delas, a fazendo corar.

-Obrigada, Edward. Quando você subir, me lembra de levar um fax pra você. –ela disse e se virou para o elevador, entrando nele e sorrindo para mim.

-Chefe! Você está atrasado! –Emmett gritou, atrás de mim.

-Tarefa de pai. –eu murmurei- O que você tem para mim?

-Mulheres lindas. Vem ver você mesmo. Elas nunca foram tão bonitas quanto agora. –ele estava certo. Meu queixo caiu quando eu as vi. Deborah estava usando uma jaqueta longa branca, que escondia sua barriga. Eu olhei os rostos dela. Onde estava Rose?

-Cadê a sua adorável namorada? –me virei para Emmett.

-Noiva! Ela está no banheiro. Espero que ela não tenha amassado o vestido. –eu o bati.

-Como você pode dizer algo assim? Por que você está aqui? Vai lá ficar com ela, idiota! –eu o disse.

-Ela não me quer lá. Pergunta pra Bella. Ela ficou com a Rose até agorinha. Ela me chutou do banheiro. –ele gemeu.

-Você deve ter dito alguma coisa. –eu murmurei, conhecendo Emmett…

-Claro, eu disse que fede.

-Idiota! –eu gemi acertando sua cabeça com uma pilha de documentos.

-AAI! Tudo bem, eu estou indo. Se ela me matar, eu vou culpar você.

-Eu fico bem com isso? –Heidi perguntou, chegando mais perto do que o confortável permitia.

-Claro. Eu tenho que ir. Ah, Deb, uma palavrinha? –me virei para Deborah. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela veio até mim. Heidi saiu de perto, bufando e olhando feio para Deborah.

-Você está bem? Consegue fazer isso? –eu perguntei, preocupado.

-Sim, senhor. Eu acho que... a Heidi sabe. –ela sussurrou, olhando para o lado.

-Com quanto tempo você está? –perguntei, ignorando o comentário sobre a Heidi.

-Com pouco mais de cinco meses. Mark veio comigo na consulta. –ela sorriu.

-Seu namorado? –perguntei.

-Meu marido. –ela sussurrou, assustada. Eu havia especificamente pedido para as modelos, que me anunciassem quando elas mudassem alguma coisa na vida delas.

Eu me aproximei.

-Mesmo? Por que eu não sabia? E ele concorda com o que você faz? Você não está sempre em casa... –eu disse, baixo.

-Ele sabe. Sinto muito não ter te contado. Logo vai fazer um ano. Por favor, Sr. Cullen, não me demita! –ela implorou, apertando minha mão. Antes que eu pudesse assegurá-la que não ia a demitir, a mão dela voou para a barriga. Deborah tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e lagrimas nos olhos. Eu entrei em pânico.

-Droga! Você está bem? O que eu posso fazer? Água? Cadeira? –eu a ajudei a se sentar.

-Se mexeu. –sem pensar, minha mão foi para a barriga dela, deve ter parecido outra coisa, por que Heidi comentou.

-Eu sabia! Te disse, Cissy, ele engravidou ela! –Heidi sorriu.

-Que zona é essa? Ainda aqui, chefe? –Emmett sorriu, ajudando uma Rosalie pálida a se sentar.

Heidi, Cissy e Deborah falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eeei, uma de cada vez! –Emmett as interrompeu.

-Ela está grávida! –Cissy gritou, apontando para Deborah, que estava tremendo.

-E _ele_ é o pai. Os olhos dele disseram tudo! –Heidi anunciou, sorrindo para mim. Eu senti meu sangue ferver com as palavras dela. Dei um passo em sua direção.

-O que te faz pensar isso? –murmurei, perigosamente baixo. Ela se escondeu atrás de Cissy, murmurando algo impossível de entender.

-O QUE? É verdade, Cullen? –Rose se levantou da cadeira.

-Claro que não! NÃO! Deb, eu não estou bravo, só me avisa da próxima vez, ok? –eu a disse, continuando nossa conversa.

-Eu não estou planejando me casar mais de uma vez. –ela sorriu, ainda com a mão na barriga. Eu ri e peguei os documentos na mesa de Emmett, então, saí.

Senti como se todos estivessem sussurrando sobre mim no elevador, e como se todos no meu andar estivessem olhando para mim.

Fui até a minha recepção, e vi a mesa de Bella vazia, os papeis que formaram uma pilha, espalhados e seu celular tocando.

-Cadê a Bella? –perguntei para Tanya, que parecia entretida por algum motivo.

-Banheiro, eu acho. É verdade? Você realmente engravidou a modelo? –ela perguntou.

-Bella... ela ouviu... _isso_! –eu disse, devagar, com medo da confirmação.

Tanya riu.

-Todo mundo sabe.

-Merda. –eu gritei e fui em direção ao banheiro. Não me importei que as mulheres estavam ali, me olhando feio.

Dentro do banheiro, eu ouvi um choro, saindo do ultimo Box. Fui até ele e bati na porta de metal.

-Oc-ocupa-pado. –Bella soluçou. Eu queria matar Heidi. Como ela pode pensar que eu engravidei Deborah?

-Querida, sou eu. Saí daí ou me deixa entrar. A Peg tá aqui me olhando feio. –Peg, que trabalhava nos Recursos Humanos intimidava quando queria.

-Va-vai embora! –meu anjo soluçou. Meu coração se partiu. Eu queria a ter nos meus braços, e acalmá-la. Explicar essa mentira.

-Bella… a Heidi não faz a mínima idéia sobre o que ela está falando! Deborah me disse que ela estava grávida, em dezembro, na apresentação de Nova York. –eu expliquei e Bella soluçou mais alto. Eu empurrei a porta gentilmente, tinha que estar ali, olhar nos olhos dela, e fazê-la entender a verdade. Bella nem mesmo tinha trancado a porta. Eu a abri, a fechando e trancando atrás de mim, então peguei o anjo que estava chorando, nos meus braços, ela lutou contra o meu abraço, mas desistiu logo.

-Por que, Edward? Eu realmente te amo! Me sinto como uma idiota! –ela chorou e se virou, para longe de mim. O espaço era muito reduzido para ela sair de perto de mim.

-Amor, é tudo mentira! Eu juro! –murmurei, me encostando na porta.

-A Rose nunca mentiria para mim! Ela me mandou um SMS com o que aconteceu lá em baixo. –Bella disse, brava.

-Rose? Por que? Como? Droga! –eu gemi. Só a Rose pra fazer a Bella não confiar em mim.

-Bella... você confia em mim? –eu sabia sua resposta.

-Eu... não sei... eu quero dizer que sim, mas não consigo. Como você pôde, Edward? –ela gritou- Primeiro você foi até Charlotte, aí você engravida uma modelo! –merda! Isso estava saindo do controle.

-Eu não fiz isso! –repeti, confiante. Tirei o cabelo dela de seu rosto, para ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

-Qual delas? Pela primeira vez eu tenho uma confirmação direto da fonte.

-Sim, eu admito. Eu fui até a Char em novembro. Mas, Bella! Eu nunca encostei na Deborah... até alguns minutos atrás. O bebê se mexeu... e nós estávamos conversando e ela colocou minha mão ali. –eu sussurrei. Sendo honesto comigo mesmo, eu estava corando.

-Você estava só conversando com ela? –Bella me perguntou.

-Sim. Eu estava perguntando como ela estava se sentindo. –Bella fingiu rir.

-Você acabou de confirmar tudo! Fora isso, perguntando com... –ela parou de falar, e seus joelhos cederam, mas eu a peguei facilmente e a abracei junto de mim.

-Bella, ela estava me dizendo, como está contente casada e como o _marido _dela está feliz! Bella, eu me importo com as minhas modelos, com os meus funcionários. Amor, por favor, entenda. Eu não sou não baixo assim, para engravidar alguém, a abandoná-la. –eu sussurrei.

-Ah...ah...AH, Edward. –Bella soluçou e colocou seu rosto em minha camisa, ela olhou para cima, com o rosto corando.

-Eu só quero que a terra me engula. Me sinto tão mal dizendo essas coisas sobre você. –ela murmurou. Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Vamos dar um beijo de desculpa. Ainda temos um dia duro a nossa frente. –eu sussurrei, imaginando a montanha de papeis na minha mesa.

Bella não precisou de mais algum encorajamento. Ela estava muito ansiosa para que eu a perdoasse, colocou seus lábios e corpo contra os meus.

-Eu te amo tanto! Como eu pude pensar que você faria alguma coisa assim? –ela disse, para si mesmo, seus lábios nunca deixando meu rosto.

-E eu te amo, querida. Estou tão feliz que resolvemos isso. Fiquei tão assustado quando a Tanya disse que você ouviu o que a Heidi supôs. –disse.

Bella apertou meu ombro e pulou em mim, colocando suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, sua saia subindo em seu quadril. Minhas mãos foram para a cintura dela e eu gemi, fiquei surpreso quando ela aproximou o quadril dela de mim.

-Bella, amor. O que você está fazendo?

-Eu ouvi falar que fazer as pazes com sexo é maravilhoso. Eu quero tentar. –ela sussurrou contra meus lábios, sua língua entrando em minha boca.

Meu gemido de protesto se perdeu por causa do prazer que senti com seus lábios nos meus.

-Você ainda está tomando pílula? –perguntei, tentando regular minha respiração.

-Sim, Edward. Pára de perguntar coisas bobas! –eu abri meu cinto e minha calça, passando a mão pelo centro sensível dela, no processo, fazendo nós dois gemermos. Cadê a calcinha dela? Ela estava planejando isso? Como eu vou aguentar o resto do dia sabendo que ela está a metros de mim sem nada por baixo da saia??

Minha ereção ficou exposta e minha boca atacou a dela. Eu me virei a colocando contra a parede.

-Cuidado, Tambos. Alguém pode nos ouvir. Lembra do avião? –Bella deu uma risadinha, sem fôlego.

Eu rosnei quando ela mencionou o avião, e a fiz sentir meu membro em seu centro.

-Me chama de a Tambor mais uma vez. –eu disse e entrei nela, quando a senti ao redor do meu membro, meu coração perdeu uma batida, o aperto no meu estomago mais forte agora. _Merda! Por favor, menino Jesus, não me deixe agir como um adolescente excitado! _Pedi.

-Tambor! Meu menino mau. –a voz viciante de Bella me aproximava de meu orgasmo, eu nem mesmo tinha me movido dentro dela. Saí de dentro dela, só para entrar de novo, forte, fazendo suas costa baterem na porta, ela gemendo e mordendo o lábio para a impedir de gritar, no processo.

-Isso. O Tambor está muito excitado agora. –eu disse entre dentes, enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela, rápido e forte.

As costas de Bella continuavam a bater na porta, fazendo com que ela tremesse.

-Tudo bem aí dentro? –a voz de uma mulher perguntou. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Os dela, cheios de malicia, os meus, assustados. Eu deixei meus movimentos mais lentos e Bella franziu o cenho, olhando para mim, movendo seu quadril na minha direção.

-Siiim! –Bella gemeu quando eu entrei nela muito rápido, atingindo seu ponto mais sensível.

-Você está passando mal? –essa mulher não vai embora, não?

-Aaaah, nãão. –Bella gemeu quando eu apertei seu seio. Ela tinha que gozar junto comigo, e ser pego me excitou mais, eu estava quase explodindo, não sei como estava conseguindo me segurar.

A mulher saiu e Bella colocou sua testa contra a minha.

-Vamos, Tambor, faz seu melhor. Eu sei que você consegue. –ela beliscou minha bunda e eu perdi o controle. Agarrei o quadril dela e comecei a me mexer freneticamente, a porta batendo nas costas dela, sua cabeça, jogada para trás em êxtase. Eu beijava e mordia o pescoço dela. Senti seus músculos se contraírem ao redor do meu membro, nos levando ao limite. Eu soltei um urro e minha cabeça deitou no ombro dela. Bella estremeceu violentamente e gritou.

-EDWARD!

Se alguém ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo no último Box, Bella esclareceu essa dúvida.

Ela começou a rir e eu a coloquei de pé, alguns minutos depois.

-Eu não consigo me mexer. –eu ri e fechei minha calça e o cinto.

-Quer que eu te carregue, sedução? –sussurrei. O botão teimoso dela se abriu de novo com o nosso 'sexo de reconciliação', seguido de outros dois. Ela corou quando viu- Você me tira do sério, amor. A gente acabou de... transar, na falta de palavra melhor, e você fica corada por causa de dois ou três botões abertos? –eu disse, divertido com as bochechas vermelhas dela.

-Fica quieto! Você não quer que ninguém ouça! –ela reclamou e destrancou a porta, foi a minha vez de rir.

-Eu tenho certeza que o prédio inteiro sabe o que fizemos. Seu gritinho foi um pouco alto demais. –eu murmurei e dei um tapa no traseiro dela.

Ela passou por mim, voltando para o box. Será que ela esqueceu alguma coisa?

-Bella? O que você perdeu, amor? –eu fui atrás dela.

-Eu não posso sair daqui! As pessoas vão comentar... vai! Eu saio depois. –ela murmurou e beijou minha boca, lentamente- Vai! Antes que a passe para a segunda rodada. –ela me apressou, sorrindo.

-Talvez a gente parta mesmo. Gostei de como isso soa. –eu ri e a puxei para fora comigo, ignorando os protestos.

Quando saímos do banheiro, Peg estava passando por ali e os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela viu o rosto vermelho de Bella e nossas mãos dadas.

-Você está melhor? Eu perguntei mais cedo... –ela murmurou, olhando de um para o outro.

-Ela não estava se sentindo bem. –menti- Um mal estar...

-Claro, 'mal estar'. Ele se chama Deborah, né? –Peg perguntou, com veneno na voz.

-Ele nunca faria isso! E eu estou bem! –Bella voltou a andar, nunca soltando minha mão. Não eram todos que sabiam sobre nós dois, ainda.

Peg bufou e saiu.

-Não fique brava, amor. Ela sabe como eu sou com as mulheres. Ou… como eu era. –eu murmurei, e abracei Bella ao meu lado.

Quando podíamos avistar a porta da minha sala, meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi quem estava discutindo com Tanya... ou sozinho, ela não estava entendendo uma palavra. Eu me inclinei na direção de Bella, e dei um beijo entre sua bochecha e sua boca, então fui até o minha velha amizade.

Dei um tapinha em suas costas, o fazendo pular.

-Bonsoir, mon ami! –eu sorri.

-Oi. Inglês, por favor... eu estou tentando... –ele disse.

-No meu escritório, então? –ele assentiu e me seguiu- Ah, espere lá. Eu esqueci uma coisa. –me virei para Bella, que estava assistindo a cena, curiosa- Você disse que tem um fax para mim. –eu sorri para ela.

-Ah, sim. –ela parecia estar envergonhada- Velho amigo? –ela perguntou e me entregou o fax.

-Que? É, Benjamin. Foi ele quem me deu Hazel. –sorri e fui para minha sala- Então, como você está? –perguntei, me sentando em minha cadeira.

-Ótimo! Vim mais cedo para arrumar um quarto... mas, bom, eu não acho nada disponível aqui. –ele franziu o cenho, eu olhei para o fax, era de Charlotte, dizendo que 'Benji' estava vindo. Benji? Mesmo?

-Então... Char et toi? –perguntei, sorrindo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele olhou o fax. Eu assenti.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pás chez toi? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Estou bem. E você não disse… inglês? –perguntei, ainda sorrindo. Eu não devia fazer isso no trabalho. Eu estava num estado pós coito, e tenho certeza que Bella tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

-Inglês, certo... você, não é você! Sorrindo tanto. Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você...comeu alguém! Acho que é assim que se fala. –Benjamin riu para mim.

Eu sorri mais para ele e rodei na minha cadeira.

-Só um belo dia.

-Está chovendo!

-E? Um dia fabuloso. Então… onde você vai ficar? –mudei de assunto.

-Não faço idéia. Ma chérie vai chegar em dois dias. –Benjamin disse, sorrindo- Ah, ela tem uma surpresa pra você.

-Você está falando da Char? –perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas- Vocês dois estão... juntos?

-Oui. Não faça perguntas.

-Non... Benjamin, eu estou feliz por vocês. –sorri para ele- Qual é a surpresa?

-Você vai ver.

-Edward... a Kate quer ver você. Mas ela não pode subir, está muito ocupada. –Bella disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro da minha sala.

-Eu vou em um momento, queria. –eu disse- Benjamin, ela é Bella. Minha namorada. –eu sorri, orgulhoso.

-Você é capaz disse? É um prazer te conhecer, Bella. –Benjamin disse, beijando a mão de Bella e a fazendo corar.

-Na verdade sim. Nosso aniversario de três meses acabou de passar.

-Que ótimo! Minhas desculpas. –Benjamin disse para Bella. Ela me apressou para ir ver Kate.

-Já volto, e eu quero saber sobre essa surpresa de Charlotte! Ah, e Benjamin, minha casa está aberta para você. –eu disse, por cima do ombro, enquanto Bella me empurrava para fora da minha sala.

Quando saímos de lá, peguei o rosto dela em minhas mãos e a beijei, apenas percebendo o que eu tinha feito, quando ouvi Tanya arfar.

-Eu já volto, anote meus recados.

Eu fiquei com Kate até as cinco da tarde, revisando a próxima revista.

Voltei para o meu escritório e vi Benjamin ao lado de Bella, rindo de alguma coisa, no computador dela.

-Rindo sem mim? –eu disse, fingindo estar magoado.

-Rápido, fecha! –Bella reclamou. Tarde demais. Eu vi o arquivo, tinha fotos do meu coelhinho favorito. Sorri para Benjamin.

-Você tirou fotos dele? –perguntei, tirando Bella da cadeira dela, me sentando e colocando ela no meu colo.

-Não. Charlotte tinha elas, são bem velhas, olha como ele era pequeno!

Eu me virei animado para o computador, começando a ver todas elas. Ah, como eu sentia falta de Toulouse.

-Tudo bem se Benjamin for com a gente? –murmurei para Bella, para que só ela ouvisse. Ela assentiu e olhou para Tanya, que a estava encarando- Vamos? –perguntei, tentando salvar Bella.

-Edward, você não tem que fazer isso... –Benjamin começou.

-Nem pense nisso! –eu disse, me levantei e peguei a mão de Bella- Onde estão as suas malas?

-No carro alugado. Eu trouxe as de Charlotte, também. Você sabe como as mulheres são. –ele suspirou. Charlotte! Como eu pude esquecer? Olhei para Bella, quem assentiu lentamente, depois de hesitar por um momento.

Isso seria interessando. Eu espero sinceramente que ela esteja com Benjamin de verdade, e o ame. Ou teríamos um problema. Eu não precisava de problemas. Já tive problemas o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

Estávamos tentando ensinar a Lizzy a usar o garfo e a faca, a se trocar sozinha e ainda por cima, ainda havia o casamento. Havíamos falhado, no que diz respeito a Lizzy. Ela nos olhava divertida, enquanto mostrávamos como cortar e usar o garfo. Ela pensava que era uma brincadeira!

Então, é. Eu não precisava do humor de Charlotte no momento.

* * *

**Ufa... ainda bem que a Bella perdoôu o Edward, eu perdoaria :D**

**O que acharam? comentem aí, amores**

**Uma ótima semana pra vocês **

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	16. Anéis e Erros do Passado

**Prontinho, aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho pra voces.**

**A partir do proximo capítulo a Clarissa (cla . cullen) e a Julia (Julia-Muniz) vao me ajudar com as traduçoes, e nós tres vamos revesar:D brigada mesmo, meninas**

**Espero que voces gostem**

**Até lá embaixo.**

* * *

Bella

-Você está mesmo bem com isso? –Edward perguntou enquanto ele saia do estacionamento.

-Sim! Eu estou, Edward. A gente tem um quarto de hóspedes. –eu o disse.

-Mas... bom, você sabe... em janeiro... –ele tentou dizer.

-Sim. Isso foi em janeiro. Tá tudo bem. É legal ajudar velhos amigos. –insisti.

Benjamin nos seguiu para a casa de Edward. Nossa casa, eu tinha que me acostumar com isso.

-Cade a Esme? –perguntei para Lizzy quando ela veio correndo para nós. Ela olhou para Benjamin envergonhada.

-Ele é o Benjamin, nosso amigo. Ele vai ficar aqui conosco por alguns dias. –Edward explicou, a pegando no colo.

-Oi! –Lizzy murmurou para Benjamin.

-Oi, você. –ele sorriu. Lizzy escondeu a cabeça no ombro de Edward e corou, fazendo com que Edward começasse a rir.

-Você não vai responder a pergunta da Bella? –ele murmurou para ela.

-Em casa, ela saiu daqui a pouco.

-Você quer dizer que ela saiu agora a pouco? –Edward perguntou e Lizzy assentiu.

-Eu vou arrumar a cama do quarto de hóspedes. –eu disse e fui lá para dentro.

Lizzy me ajudou a fazer o jantar, enquanto Edward conversava com Benjamin.

-Agora é o momento perfeito pra nos mostrar a menina grande que sabe usar o garfo e a faca. –eu disse para Lizzy, que arfou e balançou a cabeça.

-Não! O papai vai gritar! –ela sussurrou. Ah sim, o temperamento de Edward não estava nos ajudando a ensiná-la a comer.

-Ele não vai gritar se você fizer igual a gente mostra. –eu prometi enquanto colocava a mesa- Vai, chama o Edward e o amigo dele, por favor. Não corre! –eu gritei para ela.

-Alguma coisa está cheirando muito bem! –Edward disse enquanto entrava na cozinha, eu me virei para dizer o que eu tinha preparado mas me deparei diretamente com o tórax dele, seus braços me abraçaram e seu nariz foi para meu cabelo.

-Oi. –eu murmurei e beijei seu pescoço, Edward murmurou algo e me trouxe mais para perto- Cadê...

Os lábios dele me silenciaram e eu gemi baixinho.

-A Lizzy está lavando as mãos e Benjamin está trocando de roupa. –ele explicou- Nós estamos bem?

-Estamos. Desculpa pelo jeito que eu reagi, eu devia saber que você nunca me machucaria daquele jeito. –eu murmurei, envergonhada.

-É culpa da Rosalie! –ele disse. Lizzy entrou pulando na cozinha e sentou na cadeira dela. Eu abri um sorriso pensando em como ela era fofa quando estava se comportando.

-Ahh, que cheiro bom! –Benjamin disse, entrando na cozinha. Eu corei e Edward riu, beijando minha bochecha em chamas.

-Claro que sim, minha Bella é uma cozinheira excelente. –Edward disse, sorrindo, orgulhoso de mim. Ele disse que nos servia, então eu me sentei.

Lizzy conseguiu comer sozinha, apenas com um pouco de ajuda de Edward. Eu estava trazendo a sobremesa, sorvete, quando algo veio por trás de mim, me derrubando.

-Bella! Cachorro mau! –eu ouvi Edward gritar e se abaixar ao meu lado. Eu estava sentada no chão, olhando ao meu redor. Eu não esperava que Jake fosse pular em mim.

-Eu estou... bem?

-Você tem certeza? Parece estar meio desorientada. –Edward murmurou me ajudando a levantar. Eu assenti

-Mon Dieu! Que cachorro mais bonitinho! –Eu ouvi Benjamin dizer.

-Cachorro bonitinho! –Lizzy riu e foi abraçar Jake. Edward encolheu os ombros do meu lado e olhou feio para Benjamin, por não estar do lado dele.

-Lizzy, você precisa... abraçar ele? –ele murmurou, esperando que ela fosse soltar o cachorro.

-Sim, ele precisa de amor. –ela sussurrou, inocentemente.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava de cachorros. –Benjamin disse, divertido, para Edward.

-Eu não gostava... eu não gosto! Ele é da Bella... eu tive que trazer ele. –ele fazia parecer que eu havia o obrigado a aceitar Jake- Mas o que eu posso fazer? Bella e Lizzy amam ele. Ele tinha que ficar. –ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Generoso. –Benjamin riu da expressão de Edward- Vamos?

Ir aonde? Já passavam das oito!

Edward ficou sério e se virou para mim.

-Eu vou sair com o Benjamin. Volto mais tarde, não precisa esperar. –eu queria perguntar por que, mas o jeito que ele disse me fez rir. Parecia que ele ia sair com uma garota e eu era o pai dele- Bella, o que é tão engraçado? –Benjamin deve ter achado engraçado, pois ele também estava rindo, mais que eu.

Benjamin se recuperou primeiro, e explicou para Edward por que estávamos rindo.

-Ah... Bom, agora você sabe o meu segredo. Não conte pra ninguém. –Edward riu e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Benjamin, o fazendo sair de perto.

Eu ajudei Lizzy enquanto ela colocava o pijama e escovava os dentes, li uma historia e fui para a cama. A ultima vez que eu olhei no relógio eram onze horas. Eu suspirei, e abracei o travesseiro de Edward, adormecendo.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Edward

-Onde nós vamos? –Benjamin me perguntou enquanto eu acelerava o carro.

-Para o shopping. Eu tenho que comprar uma coisa. Que eu já adiei demais. –eu já conseguia ver o anel em minha cabeça. Eu tinha que comprar um, não podia esperar para Bella ser minha para o resto de nossas vidas, mesmo esse sendo um período de tempo muito curto para passarmos juntos. Mesmo se eu tivesse a eternidade, seria muito pouco tempo.

-Eu nunca mais vou entrar num carro com você! –minha companhia disse.

-Desculpa. Eu estava com pressa. Espero que ainda esteja aberto.

-O que você está fazendo? Por que nós estamos correndo?

-Pára de reclamar, Bem! Você vai ver o que eu estou fazendo. –eu parei na frente da loja. Ainda aberta!

-Você está falando sério? –eu me virei para um impressionado Benjamin.

-Estou. Eu amo a Bella de verdade. Vamos entrar. –eu sussurrei, nervosa, minhas mãos estavam tremendo em antecipação.

Eu realmente faria isso? A única coisa que eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo não fazer? _Sim. Como a Bella me mudou! _Eu, Edward Cullen, também conhecido como 'O idiota' iria comprar um anel de noivado, algo que mudaria minha vida para sempre.

-Boa noite! –a garota atrás do balcão nos cumprimentou.

-Oi! –eu disse sorrindo, um sorriso que eu não conseguia tirar do rosto. Já tinha tomado minha decisão.

-Ah! Edward, aqui! Eu acho que achei um! –Benjamin disse do lado da loja. Era maravilhoso! Tinha dois aros e um diamante que as unia no meio, mas eu precisava de um que representasse Bella.

-É lindo, mas... eu vou continuar olhando. –eu disse e me virei, não conseguia achar nada, e haviam tantos...

-Eu vou levar esse. Para mim. –a voz de Benjamin disse. Ele estava no meu lado esquerdo, sorrindo.

-Por que você precisa de um anel? –eu perguntei distraído.

-Já esta na hora de eu me amarrar! Eu já tenho mais de trinta!

-Você quer casar? –eu me virei e perguntei, talvez um pouco alto de mais, algumas pessoas estavam nos olhando chocadas. Eu nem queria saber o que elas estavam pensando- Hum... isso é ótimo, só me pegou de surpresa. –sussurrei, me virei e olhei para a garota que me cumprimentou quando entrei- Você pode me ajudar? Eu estou meio perdido... –expliquei.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela levou a mão a boca.

-Você... é O Edward Cullen? –ela sussurrou, maravilhada. E para o meu horror, eu corei.

-Eu mesmo... você pode me ajudar? –perguntei de novo, meio sem jeito com a atenção. Como ela sabe quem eu sou??

-Claro! –ela disse, contente enquanto separava alguns anéis que ela pensou que eu gostaria, eu olhei para eles, quando eu _vi_. Ainda estava no balcão.

-Aquele! –eu sorri e apontei pro anel.

-Ah, escolha perfeita! –ela começou a tagarelar sobre o metal e sobre como foi feito, mas eu não ouvi, apenas o imaginei no dedo de Bella. agora só precisava da maneira perfeita de pedir. Enquanto ele empacotava, Benjamin veio até mim com um caixinha na sua mão, sorrindo.

-Achou? –ele perguntou.

-Achei, olha! –eu apontei para o anel que tinha escolhido.

-Uau! Maravilhoso! Formidable!

-Aqui está, Sr. Cullen. Hum… você podia me dar um autografo? –a garota perguntou, sorrindo e gaguejando um pouco.

Era a primeira vez na minha vida que alguém me pediu um autografo. Benjamin riu ao meu lado.

-Claro. –eu respondi, ela me ofereceu um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, rosa.

-Betty. –ela deu uma risadinha, eu franzi as sobrancelhas e escrevi, _Para Betty, obrigado por me ajudar! Edward Cullen._

Eu não tinha idéia do que as pessoas escreviam em autógrafos.

-Obrigada! Tenha uma ótima noite. Tchau! –ela disse para mim.

-Obrigado, pela ajuda. Tchau. –respondi e saí a loja, me sentindo muito melhor.

-O que agora? Pra casa? –perguntou Benjamin.

-Sim, pra casa. A gente sai, se voce quiser, quando Charlotte chegar. Falando nela...? –eu disse.

-Ela chega amanhã.

Chegamos depois das onze. Quem pensaria que o trânsito estaria tão ruim essa hora?

Quando entramos, meus olhos foram parar no piano. Eu não havia tocado nele há mais de dois anos. Uma idéia começou a se formar na minha cabeça. Pensei na nossa viagem para Paris, onde eu quase compus uma musica para Bella. O que seria mais romântico do que tocar uma música composta para ela, por mim?

-Boa noite, cara. –eu ri do forte sotaque de Bem ao dizer a palavra 'cara'- Você mudou mesmo! –ele disse e se virou para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Boa noite, _cara! _–eu o imitei, rindo.

Entrei no nosso quarto, Bella estava abraçada com o meu travesseiro, no meu lado da cama, murmurando alguma coisa sobre coelhos. Eu tranquei o anel na minha ultima gaveta no meu criado-mudo, do que só eu tinha a chave. Deitei na cama, a puxando para perto de mim.

-Edward. –Bella sussurrou, eu não respondi, achando que ela estava sonhando. Os lábios dela começaram a beijar meu peito- Por que você não está me respondendo?

-Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo. –será que ela tinha me visto? Será que ela tinha visto o anel? Medo surgiu em mim e eu a observei, ela mal estava acordada- Volte a dormir. Eu estou aqui. –sussurrei e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

-Eu estou acordada. Onde você estava? Já é quase meia noite! –ela disse, olhando para o relógio.

-Com o Benjamin, comprando um presente para Charlotte. Eu espero que ela não tenha problemas de coração. –eu ri, imaginando a cara dela quando ele se ajoelhasse na sua frente.

-O que? –Bella perguntou, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

-Dorme, amor. Você está cansada. –murmurei e comecei a murmurar uma música. Percebi que era a música dela, que tinha começado a compor em Paris.

Esperei Bella estar completamente adormecida e fui até meu piano. Estava colocado estrategicamente, para que eu não perturbasse a casa toda. Foi quando notei que a porta daquele quarto estava aberta. Por que estava aberta? Será que Bella havia entrado aqui mais cedo?

Eu me sentei no piano empoeirado e passei um dedo pela tampa, deixando ali uma linha. Abri e toquei algumas teclas.

O intruso, o que tinha aberto a porta gemeu atrás de mim. É claro, Jake estava aqui!

-Shh, você não quer acordar todo mundo. –murmurei e comecei a tocar a música do jeito que eu me lembrava. Parecia triste, mas logo começou a soar mais alegre.

Eu ainda não me sentia cansado então continuei a tocar. Perdi a noção do tempo, até que as mãos de Lizzy, nos meus ombros, me assustaram.

-O que você está fazendo, papai?

-Vem aqui. –eu disse e a peguei no meu colo- Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa?

Ela assentiu, entusiasmada.

Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro e sussurrei no ouvido de Lizzy.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, e você precisa falar com Esme e decorar essa sala do melhor jeito possível. Velas, rosas, qualquer coisa que você achar romântico. Depois do casamento, você vai embora com a Esme e vem aqui fazer isso, tá?

-Tá. O que você vai fazer?

-Eu estou cumprindo a promessa que eu fiz pra você. Antes do seu aniversário você vai poder chamar a Bella de mamãe, mas não antes de eu falar que você pode! –sobre isso ela tinha sido boazinha e não tinha dito nada, ainda.

-Ebaaa! –Lizzy disse e me abraçou apertado- Canta? –ela perguntou, olhando para o piano.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse e comecei a cantar alguma coisa suave.

-Bom dia, Edward. Lizzy. –eu ouvi Bella dizer da porta, ela se aproximou e colocou minha cabeça em seu peito- Me diz que você dormiu. –sussurrou, tirando meu cabelo da minha testa.

-Na verdade, não. Eu não consegui dormir. –eu disse, sem conseguir mentir- Eu te acordei?

-Não. Eu acordei sentindo cheiro de comida. Benjamin está cozinhando. Ele insistiu, mesmo sendo o convidado. –Bella suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado na banqueta.

-Comida! –Lizzy gritou e pulou para fora de meus braços, correndo para a cozinha.

-Sobre o que vocês estava cochichando? –Bella me perguntou, deitando a cabeça no meu peito. Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente com a proximidade dela e com o sentimento ruim que me dava esconder isso dela.

-Eu não posso ter segredos com a Lizzy? –perguntei, traçando o braço dela com meus dedos.

-Ah, claro que pode. Eu estava só perguntando. –ela respondeu, envergonhada de estar curiosa.

-Você vai descobrir logo, logo. –eu prometi e peguei o rosto dela em minhas mãos, unindo nossos lábios. Ela traçou meus lábios com sua língua, me fazendo gemer e abrir minha boca, para dar passagem. Bella gemeu quando nossas línguas se encontraram e eu senti meu membro enrijecer. Isso não vai dar certo. Nós tínhamos que ir comer, entreter nosso convidado e ir trabalhar.

Eu ouvi sussurros atrás de nós, mas não conseguia separar meus lábios dos dela.

-Sh, vamos. Deixa eles sozinhos.

-Eeeeeca! Yuck! Eles estão presos de novo! –Lizzy gritou. Bella se afastou, rindo e corando. Eu ri e a joguei por cima do meu ombro.

-Viu? A gente não está mais preso. –eu disse para Lizzy enquanto carregava Bella para a cozinha, a colocando em uma cadeira.

Enquanto tomávamos café da manhã, meu celular tocou.

-Vem pra cá, rápido! –Emmett gritou e desligou, me deixando paralisado, enquanto milhares de cenas diferentes se passavam pela minha cabeça.

-Eu tenho que ir. –eu disse, apressado- Você pode levar a Lizzy pro jardim da infância? –perguntei para Bella.

-Claro. O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, em pânico.

-Não faço idéia. O Emmett parecia estar assustado. –eu dei um beijo na testa de Lizzy e nos lábios de Bella e disse um 'tchau' rápido para Benjamin e corri para fora da casa.

-Oi, Cissy. Cadê o Emmett? –eu perguntei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Lá em cima, na sua sala. Ele está surtando. –ela me informou.

Eu me virei de volta para o elevador, apertando o 13. Aquele elevador nunca se moveu tão devagar antes. O sino que anunciava a chegada me acordou de meus devaneios.

Eu corri para dentro da minha sala, vendo que Tanya estava me olhando estranhamente enquanto eu corria por ela.

-Emmett! –eu ofeguei e coloquei minhas mãos nos meus joelhos- O que aconteceu? Me diz, eu sei que é ruim. Ouvi na sua voz.

-Claaaro que é ruim, Ed! Eu fiz uma cagaada! –ele disse. Ele estava bêbado? No trabalho?

-Você está...bêbado? –eu perguntei, o olhando atentamente.

-Ela me odeia! Eu disse que ela está gorda e que ela está agindo igual uma megera por não me mostrar o vestido! –ele murmurou e bebeu um gole da _minha garrafa _de Jack Daniels.

-Isso é meu! E por favor, me diz que você não me fez correr igual um condenado por que _você _agiu feito um imbecil! –eu gritei e puxei minha, quase vazia, garrafa de uísque da mão dele.

-Imbecil! A perfeita palavra para me descrever! O casamento é em sete dias, Edward! –ele gemeu, eu suspirei e me sentei do lado dele.

-O que você fez? –eu perguntei, devagar.

Ele começou a descrever como o traseiro de Rosalie ficou grande e que ela é supersticiosa sobre o noivo não ver o vestido da noiva até o dia do casamento, e como ele falou com ela.

-Sua bunda está tão grande, querida! –por que alguém em sã consciência diria isso a uma mulher grávida?- Então, é... ela me empurrou para fora e disse para eu ir procurar uma vadia _magra_, se é isso que eu prefiro. –Emmett terminou.

-E por que você não fala sobre isso com Jasper? Como eu devo saber sobre isso? Eu dizia isso pra toda mulher com quem eu não me importava, já que eu nunca ia ver ela de novo! Vai perguntar pro Jasper, eu não posso te ajudar. Meu único conselho é pra você ir e implorar por perdão. Ela pode estar tendo variações de humor, mas dessa vez você passou dos limites. –eu o disse.

-Valeu, chefe. Eu vou procurar o Jazz. –Emmett disse e me deixou sozinho. Ele bebeu meu uísque! Eu não podia acreditar, como ele achou?

Eu me sentei na minha cadeira e liguei para Esme.

-Alô? –ela atender.

-Sou eu, Esme. Oi. –suspirei.

-O que eu posso fazer por você, Edward?

-Eu preciso de um favor... –comecei, sem saber como continuar.

-Eu não posso tomar conta da Lizzy, tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a três horas! –ela disse, exasperada. Será que eu tinha a torturado tanto assim com Lizzy?

-Tem como você passar aqui por alguns minutos? Eu prefiro falar com você cara a cara, e não por telefone. –implorei.

-O que você fez?! –ela disse, e eu ouvi uma batida no fundo.

-Nada... ainda. –ri- Mas não é nada ruim, prometo!

-Tudo bem. É melhor você me dizer o que você quer rápido, depois, me deixar ir trabalhar. –ela murmurou.

-Perfeito! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! –sorri.

-Te vejo daqui a pouco. –ela disse e então desligou.

Sai da minha sala.

-Quando Esme chegar, fale pra ela entrar e mantenha Bella longe. A força, se preciso. –eu disse para Tanya, rindo dos olhos arregalados e da boca aberta dela.

-Você tem segredos com a Tanya, agora? –merda, pego!

-Huum, sabe... eu tenho que conversar com a Esme. O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? –perguntei, apontando para Benjamin.

-É falta de educação deixar os hospedes sozinhos. –Bella me informou e se sentou na mesa dela.

-Tanya, ligue pra Kate e diga pra ela subir aqui com uma revista para entreter nosso convidado. –eu disse, e me inclinei por cima da mesa de Bella- Você pode me trazer um café? –sussurrei.

-Você não merece nada! Por que você não dormiu noite passada? –ela disse, com veneno.

-Eu te disse, não consegui. Você pode ir fazer um café pra mim? O seu é o melhor. –murmurei e cheguei mais perto dela, sabendo como a afetava, ela prendeu a respiração.

-Por que você não pede pra _Tanya_? –ela me imitou, quando saiu do 'transe'.

-Dois cafés. A Esme está vindo. –eu ri e dei um beijo na bochecha dela, sabendo que ela faria o café quando se acalmasse.

-Eu ouvi isso. –escutei Bella murmurar enquanto me virava para a minha sala.

Tanya me trouxe os cafés, então, Bella estava brava comigo por alguma razão desconhecida. Ele nem ao menos perguntou por que Emmett tinha ligado de manhã.

Eu estava concentrado na apresentação, quando Tanya colocou a cabeça pra dentro da minha sala e disse que Esme havia chegado.

-Tá, manda ela entrar. –eu sorri.

-Bom dia, Edward. Por que a pressa? –ela me cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, mãe. –eu disse, me levantando e indo dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Ahh, me chamando de 'mãe' e me beijando, o que você quer? –ela perguntou, divertida.

-Senta. –eu apontei para o sofá. Me sentei ao lado dela e respirei fundo.

-Edward? Você fez alguma coisa ruim? –ela perguntou, desconfiada.

-Defina ruim... a Bella estava brava? –perguntei assustado.

-Não exatamente. Filho?

-Tá! Eu tenho certeza que você viu o Benjamin… -ela assentiu, então eu continuei- Nós saímos depois das oito, ontem a noite, o fomos para o shopping. Eu comprei uma coisa... Droga! Eu me sinto tão idiota! –murmurei.

-Edward, me diz qual é o problema e eu te ajudo. –Esme insistiu.

-Será que tem como... você e a Lizzy saírem da festa de casamento e irem para a minha casa? Eu já disse para ela isso e... decorar, do jeito mais romântico possível, a sala do piano? –eu falei rápido demais a ultima parte.

-Sobre o que você está falando?

-Esme, eu quero pétalas de rosas, velas... coisas românticas, sabe? Na sala toda. Eu quero pedir para Bella ser minha. –expliquei, com a voz falhando.

-Você ficou louco? De verdade, dessa vez? –ela gritou, incrédula.

-Fala baixo! –sussurrei.

-Pensa no que você acabou de dizer! Como você pode fazer isso? –Esme me questionou.

-Eu não pensei num jeito de dizer isso... estou trabalhando nisso, mas...

-Isso mesmo! Você não pensou! –ela gritou- Há quanto tempo você conhece a Bella?

-Ahn, sete meses, esse é o oitavo mês. –eu a disse, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-E há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? Juntos de verdade, não aquela besteira do começo!

-Três. –murmurei.

-E você quer _casar _com ela? Edward... se eu fosse ela, não te aceitaria da primeira vez. Caramba, eu nem ao menos te daria uma segunda chance! –era raro ver Esme chateada- Eu vou fazer o que você quiser, mas não venha chorando quanto ela destruir seu coração dizendo 'não'.

-Ela vai aceitar. –anunciei, convencido disso.

Meus problemas eram o anel e como pedir, não a resposta dela. Eu sabia qual seria.

Eu ouvi certa comoção do lado de fora, mas eu sabia que Bella ou Tanya cuidariam disso. Minha porta se abriu num estrondo.

-Ela não me deixa entrar de novo! Que rai... Ah, Esme! Que ótimo t ever de novo. –Kim, meu pesadelo particular, se jogou nos braços de Esme, que me olhou feio enquanto se afastava de Kim.

-Eu tentei pará-la, Sr. Cullen. –Tanya disse da porta, olhando atentamente a cena a sua frente.

-Você pode ir chamar o Emmett? –perguntei.

-A Bella acabou de ir buscar ele. –nós até mesmo pensávamos igual!

-Obrigado. Fala pra ele entrar. –eu disse para Tanya.

-Edward! –Kim... ronronou? E eu fui para minha mesa para evitá-la.

-Então, a Frida mudou de idéia? –perguntei.

-Não... na verdade, ela sempre quis ter um lugar, eu estava... ela me demitiu. –ela começou a chorar, eu olhei para Esme, que estava a encarando, sem sentir dó nenhuma da víbora.

-Eu estou falando, ela tem algum problema mental... a gravidez está... Ed! Você queria me ver? –Emmett parou de falar seja lá o que ele estava falando com alguém lá fora. Ele viu Kim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O humor dela varia e agora ela está enjoada! Volta pra ela! Eu disse que eu falo pessoalmente para o Edward que você não pode ficar. –eu ouvi Bella gritar para Emmett.

-Mas eu tenho que ver o Edward pessoalmente e explicar algumas coisas. E alias, como eu posso perder esse show? O que a Kimzinha está fazendo aqui? Ah, Esme, não te vi, oi!

-Estou indo. Pense no que eu te disse, Edward. Eu faço… isso. Te vejo em alguns dias, Emmett. –Esme apertou carinhosamente o braço de Bella ao sair.

-Primeiro, não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. Segundo, volta para a Rosie e deixe a pasta aqui. E você. –me virei para Kim- Pára de chorar! E por que você veio aqui? Você sabia que isso ia acontecer! Eu sabia que Frida não agiria daquele jeito. Se você não tem nada para dizer, por favor, saia da minha empresa. –eu disse baixo e ameaçadoramente.

Kim parecia que ia chorar mais ainda. Depois de um minuto me olhando, ela deu a volta na minha mesa e se pendurou no meu pescoço.

-Você é o único que pode me ajudar! Por favor, Edward! Eu _preciso_ de um emprego! –ela soluçou. Eu me esforcei para que ela me soltasse, sem se machucar, mas Emmett parecia já ter visto muito, a pegou e a tirou da minha sala.

-Você é surda, vadia? Ele não quer você! Sai daqui antes que eu chame a segurança! –ela disse, ameaçadoramente.

-Bella... encosta essa porta, por favor. –murmurei. Ela saiu da minha sala e fechou a porta.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta atordoado. Era para ela ficar do lado de dentro. Eu sai da minha sala, fui até o lado dela, que estava sentada em sua cadeira e me abaixei ao seu lado.

-Qual é o problema? O que eu fiz pra te deixar brava? –perguntei, senti como se meu mundo estivesse desmoronando.

Ela olhou para a tela do computador, tremendo a perna para se livrar da minha mão.

-Tira suas mãos de mim. –ela disse entre dentes. Eu tirei minha mão, mas não levantei.

-Bella, por favor me diz o que aconteceu. Eu estava no shopping com o Bem ontem a noite, prometo. Desculpa por eu ter voltado tão tarde... eu estava agitado demais para dormir. E se isso for sobre o segredo meu e da Lizzy, você vai descobrir logo. –eu não sabia o que mais dizer para ela. Ela riu de forma alarmante.

-Será que você pode segurar as ligações dele? –ele perguntou docemente para Tanya, pegou minha mão e me arrastou, eu pensei que estivéssemos indo para minha sala, mas ela continuou descendo o corredor, em direção ao elevador.

Ah, Deus! Onde ela estava me levando? Eu mantive minha boca fechada enquanto a observava pelo canto do olho enquanto descíamos. Fomos até o estacionamento e ela me empurrou em direção ao meu carro.

-Nós estamos indo para casa? Bella... me diz o que está acontecendo!

-Não. Só entra no banco de trás! –ela exigiu. Eu havia levado o Volvo.

Ela fechou a porta depois que sentamos.

-Vamos conversar. Estamos sozinhos e ninguém vai ouvir! Você realmente acha que eu estava dormindo ontem a noite? Eu ouvi você entrando! Eu sei que você trancou alguma coisa na sua gaveta. O presente para a _Charlotte. _Eu não devia estar brava com a Lizzy, mas eu estou! Ela sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei! e eu senti vontade de te estrangular quando você pediu pra Tanya não me deixar entrar! Qual é o seu problema, Edward? Eu não dormi mais do que você ontem! Eu ouvi você tocando a noite toda. E eu sei onde eu ouvi aquela música antes! Na casa _dela_. Era a música dela, né? Você escreveu uma música para ela… e você estava cantando? –Bella respirou fundo e me encarou. Eu estava sem palavras, as palavras fizeram sentido e eu não sabia o que dizer, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela continuou- E aquele vaca! Kim! O que ela estava fazendo aqui? E por que tinha uma garrafa de uísque na sua mesa? Você não mudou nada mesmo...

-ISABELLA! –eu gritei para fazê-la calar a boca, antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria, como ontem. Ela fungou e virou o rosto na outra direção- Amor, eu não quis gritar com você. Eu só tinha que fazer você parar de falar. –sussurrei, era difícil ler as expressões dela e seus olhos estavam fechados- Eu não sei por onde começar.

-Pelo começo, seria uma ótima idéia. –ela zombou.

-Eu não posso contar o segredo. Prometi para a Lizzy que uma coisa ia acontecer, e vai. E o que você me viu trancando lá... é pra você. A música... –suspirei, eu não podia contar a verdade, ia arruinar minha surpresa- É uma coisa que eu estou trabalhando. O que mais? A sim, Kim. –murmurei.

-Isso, vamos ouvir as mentiras que você vai me contar sobre isso! –ela cruzou os braços e olhou feio para mim.

-Você ouviu que Frida demitiu ela. Ela não fez nosso contrato para a Gucci fazer parte da apresentação por que e não... fiquei com ela. O que foi ridículo. –eu disse.

-Ela es-estava acostumado com isso. –Bella disse.

-Eu não me importo com ela! Eu só me importo com você, e eu quero que você saiba disso. Por favor, amor. –murmurei e peguei a mão dela. Ela tirou a mão da minha e bufou.

-Por que você não consegue me dizer a verdade? Por que tantos segredos, Edward?

-É uma surpresa, pra _você._ Eu não posso contar, senão não vai ser uma surpresa. Seja paciente, Bella. Eu nunca quis mentir pra você. Droga, eu NÃO estou mentindo. Só estou escondendo uma coisa que vai te deixar imensamente feliz! –eu disse e tentei segurar sua mão de novo, ela me deixou vencer e eu apertei sua mão, acariciando suas juntas com o polegar. Levantei sua delicada mão e dei um beijo, suavemente- Me perdoa, Bella.

-Eu não vou ser chata por causa dos nossos convidados, mas lembre disse, Edward. Se você não me disser o que é até depois do casamento... –ela soluçou mais uma vez e abriu a porta. Eu fiquei ali, chocado, então pulei para fora.

-Eu vou te dizer depois do casamento, exatamente como eu tinha planejado. –eu disse e me inclinei para beijá-la. Ela corou e virou o rosto, meus lábios pousaram em seu maxilar- Por favor. –murmurei e encostei Bella no meu carro.

Ela bufou irritada e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, me beijando avidamente. Eu não esperava por isso, mas a beijei de volta. Ele gemeu e levantou uma perna a movendo pelo meu corpo.

-Bom, bom, bom. Se não é Edward Cullen. Aro me disse que eu não teria problema em encontrar você. –uma voz anasalada disse atrás de mim. Aro? Eu não ouvia esse nome há mais de cinco anos e estava vivendo perfeitamente assim- Ele não disse que você era tão rude... –a voz continuou. Eu beijei a testa de Bella, peguei sua mão e me virei para o nossa intrusa

Ela era alta, cabelos negros, olhos negros e estava vestida de preto.

-Sou eu. –eu respondi nervoso.

-Renata. Filha de Aro. –ela sorriu e esticou a mão, para que eu pudesse beijar, e não apertar. Eu peguei e beijei sua mão, apertando mais ainda a de Bella, esperando não quebrar. Ela havia mudado muito, Renata. _Nem pense nisso._

-Por que não conversamos lá em cima? Na minha sala? –eu tentei controlar meus nervos. O que agora? Eu nunca devia ter aceitado o convite de Aro aquela noite, há muitos anos. Apontei para o elevador, uma vez dentro dele, apertei o botão com o numero 13. No nosso andar, abri a porta da minha sala e pedi para ela entrar, então, me virei para Bella.

Ela me olhava curiosa, ainda chateada, eu podia ver, mas agora ela também estava nervosa.

-O que está acontecendo? –ela perguntou.

-Quem dera eu soubesse! Eu não ouvi nada sobre o pai dela em anos... –de repente eu me lembrei das palavras de Aro, "_Na hora certa, eu vou mandar Renata até você"_. Comecei a ofegar e me apoiei na mesa.

-Edward! –eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei respirar pelo nariz. Não funcionou.

Eu tinha que ser jovem e idiota! Por que? Aro era o Decano da minha universidade e ele havia me aceitado como seu próprio filho em seu escritório e em sua casa. Ainda faltava um ano para Renata se formar na escola e eu estava no segundo ano de faculdade. Eu era o aluno favorito de Aro e ele, meu mentor. Ele era tão bom para mim quanto Carlisle. Eu me arrepiei ao lembrar daquela noite horrível. Aro, o Decano mais antigo e tradicional de Universidade de Princeton, minha figura paterna e o homem que me adorava quase me matou aquela noite.

-Tá tudo bem, Bella. Eu estou Bem. Eu tenho que ir falar com… Renata. –eu disse, querendo fugir gritando. Entrei na minha sala e tranquei a porta, para que não fossemos perturbados.

-Você lembra da sua promessa para o Pai? –ela perguntou, do sofá, onde estava sentada.

-Posso falar com ele? Há algumas... complicaçoes. –expliquei, sentindo a histeria vindo em minha direção. Eu acabei de conseguir a Bella, mesmo ela estando brava comigo, mas eu queria Bella, eu a amo!

-Claro, meu motorista está esperando. Pai ficara feliz de saber que eu o levei para a nossa casa tão rápido. Ele pensou que você fosse gritar e resistir. –ela riu, foi então que eu me lembrei "_Quando você entrar de novo na minha casa, significará que você vai ter aceitado seus erros e vai fazer o que eu mandar"._

-Tem como você ligar para ele... e perguntar se ele jantaria comigo hoje a noite? Eu conheço um restaurante bom no centro. –eu a disse. ela bufou, percebendo seu erro, pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Aro. Esperamos em silencio, até que o celular tocou. Ela atendeu então o ofereceu para mim.

Minha mão tremeu enquanto eu pegava o celular caro e o colocava em minha orelha.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas controlei minha respiração de novo. Estava ofegando tanto, alguém pensaria que eu havia corrido mil quilômetros.

-Edward, meu garoto! –Aro disse com sua voz suave- Você está doente? Está respirando tão rápido. –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-B-bem. Olá, Sr. Volturi. –eu murmurei, minha voz estava falhando tanto que eu não tive certeza se que havia entendido.

-Não precisa ficar assustado, garoto. Eu não vou te fazer mal, lembra? O que é isso que Renata me disse sobre jantarmos no centro? –ele perguntou, como se fossemos melhores amigos, sem termos ficado sem nos falar por cinco anos.

-Você queria conversar. Eu te convidei para um jantar. Eu pago. –disse, lentamente.

-Maravilhoso! Que horas você prefere? –ele perguntou.

-Eu tenho que terminar algumas coisas aqui, então, às seis. –eu disse.

-Te vejo em frente ao Fulton's exatamente as seis. Tenha um bom dia. –como isso ele desligou e eu entreguei o celular de volta para Renata, olhei para minha sala, tentando achar alguma desculpa para ela ir embora. Encontrei a pasta de Emmett e a garrafa de Jack.

Destranquei a porta e pedi para Tanya acompanhar Renata para o estacionamento.

-Foi bom te ver. Espero que tudo dê certo com o Pai. –ela deu uma risadinha e acompanhou Tanya para o elevador. _Espero que nada dê certo, ou eu vou ser um homem morto._

-Era a Renata? –eu havia esquecido de Benjamin.

-Benjamin... era.

-Chegou a hora? Mas como… ele não… -ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, eu sabia, ele também tinha esquecido.

-Você pode vir comigo para o jantar? Eu não consigo ir sozinho. –implorei.

-Eu tenho que ir buscar Char no aeroporto.

-Eu vou, se você precisa ir para outro lugar. –Bella se ofereceu. Que ela seja abençoada.

-Vamos sair em meia hora. Se prepare e diga pra Bella qual o vôo de Charlotte. Obrigado, amor. –sussurrei minha gratidão e beijei sua testa.

Bebi os últimos goles de uísque da garrafa e me xinguei pela centésima vez por ter aceitado a amizade de Aro.

-Pronto? –eu perguntei para Benjamin, que estava atento a um pedaço de papel.

-Ele está escrevendo o número do vôo de Charlotte e o celular dela. –Bella me disse. Me senti tão mal por todos os meus erros. Eu precisava dela, ela estava sempre me acalmando. A peguei nos meus braços e a abracei apertado.

-Eu te amo. Eu te amo. –repeti em seu ouvido, e beijei atrás de sua orelha, seu pescoço, seu maxilar e finalmente seus lábios. Eu estava tão absorto no beijo que Benjamin teve que dar uma tossida leve para chamar minha atenção. Eu esperava que Bella não percebesse a ansiedade no beijo, a dor, o ódio de mim mesmo, que eu sentia.

-Vá embora daqui a pouco. Pede pra Alice e pro Jasper ficarem com a Lizzy pra que você possa ir para o aeroporto. –instrui, e coloquei meus lábios nos dela de novo. Entrei no elevador, onde Benjamin me esperava com as portas abertas.

-Mas que merda! –foi tudo que ele me disse. não conversamos no caminho para o restaurante. Sai do carro e dei minha chave para o manobrista. Quando me virei para a porta senti a náusea me atingir com a visão a minha frente.

Aro, elegante e sofisticado, como sempre, com seus irmãos, um em cada lado, esperando por mim. Eu disse para Benjamin ir logo e fomos cumprimentar os três.

Eu me senti como o cordeiro que estava indo voluntariamente para o sacrifício. Recompensa por ser o leão e o herói de Lizzy!

* * *

**O que acharam? confuso, é eu sei :x**

**Palpites sobre essa situaçao... er... bizarra?**

**AAAHHHH, seis dias pra começar a vender ingressos pra Eclipse *OOOO* 30 de junho nao chega logo!**

**alguem mais quase morreu quando ouviu que a previsao pro lançamento de Amanhacer é 18 de novembro de DOIS MIL E ONZE??!!!**

**Por hoje é só pessoas...**

**até a proxima atualizaçao, que vai ser traduzida pela Clarissa :D**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	17. A História de Edward BPDV

**Ola pessoas? demorei?**

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela maravilhosa Clarissa (brigada, flor), o perfil dela está lá nos meus autores favoritos, é só ir dar uma olhadinha ;)**

**Hoje nao vai dar pra responder as reviews por que eu estou com um pouquinho de pressa, desculpa mesmo**

**Sobre o capitulo: algumas coisas que ficaram sem respostas e confundiram no capitulo anterior vao ser respondidas :D**

**Espero que gostem, see ya soon**

* * *

B

ella

"Oi, Bella." Alice atendeu o telefone.

"Hey… por favor, me diga que você não tem planos para hoje à noite." Eu sussurrei.

"Na verdade não. Você quer que nós tomemos conta de Lizzy esta noite?" Ela disse isso como se nós fossemos... Claro, ela achou que nós gostaríamos de estar sozinhos.

"Sim, obrigada. Edward tem de ir a algum lugar… Ele está agindo estranho e eu tenho que ir ao aeroporto buscar Charlotte." Eu expliquei.

"Como assim, estranho?"

"Eu não sei, Alice! Ele está escondendo coisas de mim e justo agora… Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu tenho que descobrir isso primeiro." Eu sussurrei, pensando naquele beijo intenso que nós tínhamos dado.

"Ok. Nós precisamos conversar, sair e esclarecer isso! " Ela me disse.

"Nós vamos, Alice. Obrigada, novamente."

"Não há de que. Tchau."

"Tchau!" Eu sussurrei e desliguei.

"Droga! Eu tenho que ir." Eu exclamei, vendo a hora. Seis e meia. O avião aterrisaria às oito. Eu ainda tinha que passar pelo tráfego intenso.

Eu me apressei o quanto pude, mas acabei ficando presa num engarrafamento. O relógio zombava de mim. Os números continuaram avançando tão rápido que eu me senti tonta. Eram sete e trinta e eu tinha de dirigir por pelo menos mais quinze minutos. Isto é, quando eu movesse.

Eu cheguei no aeroporto, às oito e quinze. Eu vi Charlotte franzindo o cenho em seu telefone. Corri na direção dela, ainda meio fora do ar pela corrida de carro até o aeroporto.

"Bella! Que maravilha vê-la novamente! Vocês todos estão aqui?" Ela perguntou alegremente. Tive de acabar com as esperanças dela.

"Desculpe, Charlotte. Edward e Benjamin foram a algum lugar... Eles não me disseram onde. Vamos?" Sussurrei enquanto via o sorriso dela se desmanchar.

"Um momento, eu tenho que pegar uma coisa especial nas bagagens".

Ela voltou dez minutos depois, trazendo nos braços uma caixa com furos. "É um presente para Edward." Ela riu. O sangue abandonou meu rosto.

"Diga-me que você não tem um coelho aí dentro!" Eu olhei para ela incrédula.

"Claro que sim. Eu realmente não posso cuidar dele também. E eu lembrei que era aniversário de Lizzy". Ela sorriu. Isso não está acontecendo. O cão já era o suficiente.

O caminho até em casa foi agradável. Ela realmente mudou e superou Edward. Eu vi um grande carro preto em frente a casa, um homem entrou, olhando fixamente para o meu carro e ligou o motor e saiu em disparada deixando um rastro de poeira atrás dele. O carro de Edward estava aqui. Mas... Quem era aquele homem?"

Olhei para Charlotte, que parecia tão surpresa quanto eu; descemos do carro e fomos para dentro.

Benjamin andava em círculos; ele pulou quando ouviu a porta.

"Mon amour!" ele gritou e correu para Charlotte. Olhei ao redor e vi algo que chamou minha atenção. Na parede ao lado da cozinha havia sangue. Olhei para aquilo não querer entender que realmente era sangue.

"Onde está Edward?" Perguntei com medo, meus olhos ainda na parede.

Um ruído vindo de nosso quarto me disse onde ele estava, eu suspirei de alívio e corri para lá.

"Não!" Eu ouvi Benjamin dizer, mas eu já havia aberto a porta do nosso quarto.

Nada, absolutamente nada poderia ter me preparado para a visão diante de mim.

Edward estava preso na cama, nu. Isso não era tudo, ele tinha algo rosa, que eu entendi serem cuecas dentro de sua boca; o meu lenço preto enrolado em volta de seus olhos, os lábios estavam entreabertos e haviam muitas cicatrizes no peito, como garras. Ele tremia e mais ainda quando me aproximei da cama.

Tentei perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas eu consegui apenas dar um grito sufocado. O que tinha acontecido aqui? Onde ele havia ido?

"Edward". Engasguei.

Ele lutou contra a algema, agitando-se na cama. Suas pernas se contraíam como se ele quisesse saltar para fora da cama. A chave estava na cabeceira. Eu acalmei-o e Edward cuspiu a cueca que estava em sua boca, soltou o lenço da cabeça e correu para o banheiro. Segui-o para ver se ele estava bem e encontrei-o debruçado sobre o vaso, vomitando.

"Edward! O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, em pânico.

Ele gemeu e caiu no chão, molhei uma toalha e coloquei em sua testa. Ele moveu a cabeça em meu colo, ronronando baixinho enquanto eu limpava o sangue de seus lábios.

"Me dê algumas roupas, por favor." Ele sussurrou, parecendo exausto. Peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta. Ele assentiu e colocou as calças, cambaleando um pouco, apoiando-se na parede. Edward teve um vislumbre de si mesmo no espelho e estremeceu visivelmente.

Engoli em seco quando vi suas costas. Era como se ele tivesse sido... Chicoteado? Lágrimas nublaram minha visão. Quem fez isso com meu Edward?

"Venha... Eu tenho muito a explicar para você. Primeiro... Eu preciso comer e beber alguma coisa." Ele murmurou. Eu o levei para fora do banheiro e do quarto, Benjamin e Charlotte estavam conversando em voz baixa no sofá. Ela engasgou quando viu Edward.

"Vem, senta aqui. Vou trazer um pouco de sopa. Vocês estão com fome?" Perguntei a meus convidados, tentando me manter calma.

"Eu vou te ajudar." Benjamin ofereceu e me levou para a cozinha.

"Esse homem vai literalmente morrer por você. Eu nunca vi tanta coragem na minha vida!" A taça em minhas mãos escorregou e quebrou no chão.

"Diga-me quem o machucou!"

"Eu não posso. Eu nem sei a história toda... Ele vai te contar esta noite." Benjamin sussurrou e pegou outra tigela de sopa, enchendo-a.

"Charlotte! Oh .... Mon petit lapin!" Ouvi Edward dizer. Achei que tinha recebido seu presente.

"O coelhinho?" Eu sussurrei para meu companheiro. Ele assentiu e pegou os pratos.

Trouxemos os quatro pratos para a sala de estar onde Edward estava sentado no chão, em frente à lareira com Toulouse em suas mãos.

Ele pegou uma taça de minhas mãos e secou-a antes que eu pudesse tomar um só gole.

"Aqui, pegue a minha também." Eu sussurrei, preparada para protestar se ele não a tomasse. Edward arrancou-a de mim e bebeu avidamente.

Quando terminamos a sopa, todos nós olhamos expectantes em direção a Edward. Eu me inclinei perto da lareira, Edward tinha a cabeça no meu ombro, me abraçando perto, os nossos convidados estavam no sofá assistindo-o atentamente.

"Tenha em mente, eu era jovem, estúpido... Não sabia nada sobre a máfia..." Máfia?

"Edward, no que você se meteu?" Perguntei horrorizada.

"Eu assinei o meu contrato de morte." Ele riu sombriamente.

Gritei quando vi uma coisa escura vinda de nosso quarto. Era só o Jake, mas eu estava muito abalada para imaginar que fosse só isso.

"Shhh, amor. Eles foram embora." Edward murmurou e beijou meu pescoço.

"Eu estava no segundo ano na faculdade e havia uma festa... Algo assim. O Decano tinha gostado de algo em mim, e me convidou para ir ao seu escritório. Eu fui. Ele disse que queria me conhecer melhor, que eu tinha potencial. Maldito mentiroso!"

"Você quer que eu ajude?" Benjamin se ofereceu.

"Como você sabe?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Ele me disse isso... Há alguns anos."

"Obrigado, Benj, mas eu mesmo tenho contar. Então eu fui para a casa de Aro Volturi, um maçom, na verdade. Haviam alguns outros garotos mais velhos, ele convidou-nos para ir ao escritório, em sua casa. Ofereceu-nos o seu melhor uísque e cigarros. Fiquei bêbado. Ele teve que sair resolver alguns negócios, assim nós ficamos sozinhos. O que um bando de universitários bêbados faz? Eles ficam com tesão. Então fomos procurar as empregadas, os outros tiveram sorte.. Eu não. Encontrei uma menina, que parecia um anjo aos meus olhos entorpecidos pela bebida; eu a levei direto para a biblioteca e transamos várias e várias vezes. Ela não se opôs. Lembro-me claramente. Poucos dias depois, Aro me disse para ir a seu escritório, na escola. Ele me disse que tinha um presente para mim. Eu o segui até sua casa, e ele me colocou cara a cara com a garota com quem eu tinha... Transado." Edward suspirou. "Ela era sua filha. Renata. Você a viu hoje, Bella."

Concordei entorpecida, não entendendo onde essa história ia parar.

"Eu fui empurrado em uma sala escura, os olhos vendados e amordaçado. Aro chegou e algemou minhas mãos em uma corrente, que caia do teto. Fiquei em pânico. Ele me bateu e me perguntou se eu queria saber como era para ser estuprado... Como eu havia estuprado sua filha. Eu não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu lá dentro, só lembro daquele chicote, que nublava meus outros sentidos."

"Ele fez..." Eu sussurrei, incapaz de terminar a minha pergunta. Edward balançou a cabeça minimamente e eu acariciei seus cabelos. "Por que você não me contou sobre isso?"

"Honestamente, eu queria esquecer dessas coisas, não queria complicar minha vida. Foi Renata... Que me fez lembrar daquele ano fatídico. Então, ele não me... Estuprou. Mas ele me torturou de outras maneiras.

"Após alguns meses, ele me disse que era antiquado. Eu não entendi. Eu estava feliz pois ele estava se aposentando. Aro me disse para manter isso em mente, porque eu tinha... Humm, deixe-me lembrar as palavras". Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando. "Isso! Eu tinha roubado a virtude de Renata." Edward resmungou. "Eu não roubei nada. Ela era uma novata no Colegial e já não era... virgem. Eu poderia dizer isso, mesmo estando bêbado. Enfim, ele me disse: "Quando a hora certa chegar, vou enviar Renata para você." Eu estava apenas ainda feliz por estar fora de sua casa... Parece que a hora chegou. Embora, eu não esteja mais interessado como estive por essa puta! Oh, há mais: "Quando você voltar à minha casa, você vai parar de bobagens e fazer o que eu digo." Palavras dele, não minhas." Edward disse.

"E hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei.

"Chegamos ao restaurante, e esse cara, Aro... Tratou Edward como se fosse seu filho favorito, mas seu comportamento mudou completamente quando soube o que ele queria -" Edward interrompeu Benjamin.

"Eu disse a ele que já estava em um relacionamento e que eu amava muito essa pessoa. Então, ele chamou alguém e me mandou para casa, mantendo Benjamin lá. Eu tinha dado as chaves do meu carro ao Benj, porque Felix, um cara corpulento me trouxe aqui. No carro, para minha grande surpresa, estava Renata. Foi ela quem fez as marcas que você viu." Havia muito a contar, mas ele simplesmente parou aí.

"Você não pode simplesmente parar a história agora!" Eu gritei ao mesmo tempo que Charrlotte perguntava: "O que ela fez?"

"Tem certeza que quer saber? Foi... desagradável." Edward escolheu sua palavra após pensar por um minuto.

"Sim... não importa o quão ruim seja." Eu disse a ele.

"Está avisada... É violento, pesado de todas as maneiras e você deve saber que Renata está treinando para ser uma... _Dominatrix_". Senti-me mal. Ela o tinha machucado. Como alguém poderia machucá-lo?"

Charlotte engasgou e Edward moveu a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, eles olharam um para o outro por alguns minutos, antes de Edward virar a cabeça para mim e enterrá-la no meu pescoço.

Eu tinha medo de perguntar o que era. E se eles tivessem tentado algo parecido com isso... Enquanto eles estiveram juntos?

"Ela me algemou à cabeceira da cama como você viu." Edward começou, engolindo em seco. "Renata fez com que eu me despisse, então vendou-me com o lenço e amordaçou-me com suas calcinhas". Ele estremeceu.

"Não precisa contar se você não consegue." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu posso. Ela..." Ele olhou para mim com medo de continuar: "Ela brincava comigo." Edward sussurrou de forma quase inaudível. "Ela não me deixou... gozar. Ela me torturou durante duas horas. Ela tinha feito com que eu chegasse quase ao ápice umas dez vezes, deixando-me gozar na metade delas quando ouvi a porta aberta. De repente, eu estava sozinho, me sentido usado e esgotado. Ouvi um estrondo vindo do corredor e alguém ameaçando Benjamin, e depois tudo silenciou. Quando ouvi você chegando, pensei que era ela voltando." Edward murmurou junto ao meu pescoço, depositando pequenos beijos.

Eu me levantei, fui para o nosso quarto, arranquei os lençóis da cama e os substituí por outros, limpos e depois coloquei os velhos no lixo. Quando voltei, Edward veio até mim e me tomou em seus braços.

"Eles foram para a cama. Vamos fazer o mesmo. Foi um dia longo." Ele estava muito calmo, calmo demais. Ele estava guardando toda essa dor dentro dele e fiquei com medo quando ele finalmente desabasse...

"Eu te amo, Bella". Ele murmurou e deitou na cama comigo em seus braços. Eu senti seu corpo tremer, e logo ele estava chorando. Assim, ele desmoronou. Eu o acalmei o melhor que pude, até que finalmente ele adormece. Eu o segui logo depois.

Eu acordei, poucos minutos depois com Edward chutando e gritando. Eu não conseguia acalmá-lo, não até que ele caiu da cama.

"Owww" Ouvi um gemido baixinho e compreendi que ele tinha batido a cabeça no chão. Saltei da cama caindo no seu peito, a uma distância mínima dele.

"Bella?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Sim. Você está bem? Onde se machucou?" Eu perguntei, olhando no escuro para ver a sua cabeça.

"Ai, foi minha bunda, mas eu vou ficar bem." Ele ajudou-me a voltar para a cama e se aconchegou em mim, com a cabeça no meu peito e uma perna entre as minhas, seus braços ao meu redor, me pressionando firmemente em seu peito. "Foi um pesadelo." Eu o ouvi sussurrar.

"O que posso fazer? Eu me sinto impotente." Eu sussurrei, acariciando seus lindos cabelos.

"Eu odeio minha vida." Ele murmurou em meu peito e suspirou profundamente.

"Como você pode dizer isso? Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci, olhe quão longe você chegou! Você está dirigindo uma revista de moda e em dois dias, talvez uma agora, você tem uma apresentação. Edward... Não deixe que esta coisa do tempo de faculdade governar sua vida... Vamos apenas esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, tudo bem?"

"Uma coisa de faculdade? Bella... Eu estou fodido! Aro me deu uma duas opções, casar com sua filha ou morrer!" Ele gritou, me congelamento. Olhei para cima por um tempo, tentando lembrar de como voltar a respirar.

"E... Por que ainda está aqui, então?" Perguntei aterrorizada, depois do que pareceram horas.

"Porque eu sei como cumprir promessas." Ele sussurrou, segurando-me firmemente. "Eu disse a ele que ia fazer qualquer coisa que a filha dele quisesse ontem à noite, e que pagaria uma espécie de... Indenização, ou algo assim. Ele concordou e mandou-me voltar aqui. Eu não tinha idéia da encrenca em que me meti. Bella... Você está autorizada a me odiar e terminar comigo... Por trair você deixar e ser um safado... Eu vou entender." Edward sussurrou a última parte, cavando os dedos em minhas costelas.

Apertei sua cabeça mais no meu peito enquanto nos balançávamos num ritmo lento. "Eu não vou deixar você! Eu não posso, eu te amo demais. Diga-me exatamente o que ela fez com você. Eu sei que você editou grande parte quando nos contou."

Senti rosnar raivosamente contra meu corpo. "Você quer realmente saber como ela... abusou de mim?" Ele estremeceu e beijou meu colo través do tecido.

"Bella! Você não está pensando em ir... Procurá-la, não é?" Ele perguntou, pulando e inclinando-se sobre mim. Isso era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

"Claro que não." Eu menti.

"Não, você não pode. Não minta Bella. Eu conheço você, isto é... algo com que não se deve brincar! Aro prometeu me deixar em paz. E ele vai. Ele é um homem fiel à sua palavra, pelo menos disto tenho certeza. Bella não seja tola!" Edward murmurou fervorosamente, balançando os ombros.

"Tudo bem. Só... Me conte o que eu quero saber." Eu implorei.

Edward virou-se e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, embalando-me em seus braços, ele enterrou o nariz no meu cabelo, fungando nele.

"Ela narrava o que ia fazendo comigo. Fui vendado e amordaçado como você viu." Ele começou a dizer no meu pescoço, eu podia sentir suas lágrimas no meu ombro.

"Pare! Você não precisa falar sobre isso. Me desculpe." Eu murmurei e acariciei seus cabelos suavemente.

"Deixe-me terminar. Eu não acho que vá falar sobre isso novamente. Ela usou algumas coisas em mim." Edward respirou trêmulo e apertou a testa em minha clavícula. "Nunca ouviu falar de um _anel da torneira_? Desculpe a minha linguagem rude, mas eu não consigo nem pensar direito agora."

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos trazendo-o mais perto, seus olhos estavam vazios e boca transformou em uma careta, lágrimas escapando dos olhos sem a intenção de parar. "Edward". Eu sussurrei, ele pulou e focou seus olhos voltados nos meus.

"Sinto-me sujo... Ela tinha me tocou de um jeito... Que eu nem sabia ser possível, e o tempo todo eu queria morrer, uma parte de mim me incentivou a permanecer vivo para você e Lizzy. Tinha um chicote e bem, você mesma pôde ver o estrago que isso fez nas minhas costas..."

"E no peito." Eu me engasguei.

"Oh, não. Aí ela usou suas garras. Hmm... Eu nunca... Como posso dizer? Fiz isso tantas vezes seguidas, em minha vida. Dez". Ele estremeceu e apertou seu rosto no meu. "Como eu disse, não pude gozar em todas as vezes, apenas cinco vezes. Era torturante, angustiante e não tenho idéia de como eu cheguei no banheiro tão rápido quando você soltou minhas mãos. Eu me senti como se fosse feito de gelatina. Ah, e obrigado pela."

"Você precisa de proteínas e vitaminas." Eu sussurrei, enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos só para ver outras se formarem.

"Então, vamos encontrar algo para comer." Ele disse e me ajudou a pular da cama.

Já na cozinha, não acendemos a luz, eu bati a cabeça na geladeira. Eu ouvi Edward rindo e olhando para mim, tentando ver o "galo" (machucado) em minha testa.

"Eu estou viva. Só queria encontrar a geladeira." Murmurei e abri a porta. Não tinha muita coisa, então eu fechei. Eu ouvi Edward batendo no balcão. "Shh! As pessoas estão dormindo aqui".

"Desculpe. Achei bananas. Eu nem sabia que tínhamos." Ele murmurou e veio até mim com duas bananas.

"Esme deve tê-los comprado para Lizzy."

"Oh ...", ele arrastou a seus pés, em seguida, deu de ombros e saltou sobre o balcão, tirando as cascas de banana. Me juntei a ele, fazendo a mesma coisa.

Edward gemeu alto e eu coloquei a perna. "Silêncio!"

"Eu não como bananas fazem... anos. Me desculpe por Lizzy ela vai ter que comer algo, mas essas são minhas."

"Você deveria ser o adulto, e não imaturo, lembra?

"Eu não sou imaturo, apenas estou revivendo minha infância." Edward riu e mordeu a banana novamente, gemendo.

"Por que você não vai brincar com bonecas? Sabe, revivendo a infância e tal." Eu zombie dele.

"Eu brinquei com as bonecas dela e se você não se lembra, é você o problema. Quando seu cão me mordeu, lembra?" Oh... Eu tinha esquecido como ele ficava bonito quando lutava para colocar um top como se fosse uma saia. Eu ri e ele rosnou para mim, brincalhão.

"Oh, estou vendo que já se sente melhor." Nós tínhamos nos inclinado mais perto e bati a cabeça na direção da porta, onde Charlotte dormia. Ela acendeu a luz.

"Nãão, você me ofuscou com a luz!" Edward gemeu e protegeu os olhos. Pisquei várias vezes, até que meus olhos se adaptassem à luz.

"Lanchinho da meia-noite?" ela riu.

"Nem pense nisso! Elas são minhas!" Edward pulou e apertou as bananas de forma protetora em seus braços.

"Eu não estou com fome... Eu ouvi barulhos e não consegui dormir... Fuso horário." Ela explicou e dobrou-se em uma cadeira observando Edward, divertida. Ele parecia ter se lembrado de alguma coisa, porque ele jogou as bananas em cima da mesa e saiu correndo da sala. Um forte estrondo seguido por um boom nos disse que ele tinha tropeçado e estava no chão.

"Merda!" Ele resmungou e voltou depois de alguns minutos com o Toulouse em suas mãos.

"Como posso lhe agradecer, Char?"

"Não precisa. Eu sei o quanto você o ama e eu disse a Bella... é difícil cuidar dele." Ela explicou.

"O que ele está comendo?" Edward perguntou, olhando o coelho e encarando-o.

"Ração para coelhos, cenouras, saladas... Não dê carne!" Ela disse.

"Temos cenouras, amor?" Edward virou a cabeça para mim.

"Eu acho que sim, espere aí". Eu vi Edward levantar o coelho para seu rosto e ele estava prestes a beijá-lo.

"Você beijá-lo e você nunca me beijar de novo!"

Edward fez beicinho e abraçou Toulouse contra o peito. Ele se contorcia e guinchou.

"Seria bom se você tentasse não matá-lo." Charlotte riu.

Eu descasquei e cortei uma cenoura, e a ofereci a Edward que alimentou o coelhinho da palma da mão.

Eu não via Edward tão feliz em muito tempo. Talvez a bolinha de pelo meio preta em sua mão o ajudasse a esquecer mais rapidamente os acontecimentos terríveis de ontem.

Jake passeou na cozinha, ouvindo vozes e bateu a pata na minha perna.

"O que, bebezinho? Fome?" Eu não o alimentei ontem, se me lembro bem. Eu estava horrível. Esqueci-me de alimentar o meu cão.

"Oh! Tu es beau!*" Charlotte gritou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Jake, que começou a lamber seu rosto.

"Jake! Isso não é legal!" Eu o repreendi. Eu coloquei um pouco de ração em uma tigela e ele se esqueceu de lamber os nossos hóspedes, enfiando a cara no prato.

"Como ele está?" Charlotte sussurrou em meu ouvido, apontando para Edward, que estava ocupado, convencendo Toulouse a comer a cenoura.

"Ehh ele terá algumas cicatrizes, mas ele está ok. Eu acho... Eu espero que Toulouse ajude a afastar estas lembranças." Sussurrei de volta.

"Vamos esperar que sim. Não, Edward!" ela gritou. "Se ele não quer comer, não deve forçá-lo! Eu tenho um pouco de comida de coelho em minha bolsa." Ela correu para buscá-la. Edward estava sentado no balcão novamente, quase sufocando o coelho.

"Querido, não o sufoque." Sussurrei e fui salvar o animalzinho.

"Aqui". Charlotte colocou alguns grãos de algo pequeno em cima do balcão e se Toulouse se contorceu para fugir dos braços de Edward em busca de seu alimento.

Edward observou fascinado como o coelho triturava a ração. Eu ri de sua cara espantada.

"Você olha como se você nunca o tivesse visto comer antes!" Eu disse rindo.

"Eu nunca vi... Pelo menos não com ração para coelhos." Ele riu e olhou para Charlotte que o encarou e depois voltou a olhar o coelho.

Ela suspirou, "Obrigado por me lembrar! Fou!" Ela acusou Edward.

"Eu não sou louco. Eu tinha uma vaga idéia do que você dava para ele comer..."

"E você deu a ele cereais!" Ela disse chiando.

"Você o alimentou com cereais?" Eu quase gritei.

"Eu não tinha idéia do que dar para um coelho! Ela disse que dava a ele "um tipo" de cereal... Então eu dei-lhe uma colher do meu". Ele murmurou.

"Claro, Toulouse é inteligente e não comeu." Charlotte me tranquilizou.

"Qual é o nome desses? Então eu saberei o que comprar para ele." Edward perguntou.

"Mueslix. Mas você pode comprar doces, também. Frutas doces, mamão, morangos... Até bananas. Tudo em pequenas quantidades. Veja só como ele é pequeno. Ok? Me ligue a qualquer hora se você precisar de ajuda."

"Ah, ótimo." Edward pegou uma banana e deu-lhe um pouco, para testar se ela estava certa. Eu poderia jurar que sorriu ao Toulouse morder um pedaço de banana na mão de Edward.

"Uma coisa linda." Edward murmurou e pegou o coelho em seu colo, passando os dedos por seu pêlo.

"Vitaminas... Mas só se necessário. Ele já obtém suas vitaminas dos vegetais." Charlotte continuou a instruir sobre coisas que devemos fazer e não fazer. Edward deu especial atenção a cada palavra dela.

Jake ganiu e pulou nos pés de Edward, seus olhos vidrados em Toulouse. Oh Deus! E agora?

"Toulouse é acostumado a conviver com cães." Charlotte disse.

Eu enxotei Jake para longe. "Bem, ele não está acostumado a ter um coelho por perto. Sente-se, já!" Exigi. Jake ouviu, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em Toulouse, que não parecia perturbado com o comportamento de Jake.

Nós estávamos na sala tomando café e Jake estava se familiarizando com o Toulouse, quando a campainha tocou. Eu pulei assustada.

"Eu atendo." Edward sussurrou e foi até a porta.

"Papai!" O que Lizzy fazia aqui... tão cedo? Eu ouvi Edward falar calmamente com Alice e Jasper, que a haviam trazido numa hora tão imprópria. Eram cinco horas, mas ainda assim, era cedo.

Eles entraram e Lizzy enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de Edward quando viu Charlotte.

"Sim". Edward respondeu a sua pergunta sussurrada, que não ouvimos.

"Ela é Charlotte... Uma velha amiga." Edward explicou e a soltou no chão perto de mim.

Lizzy olhou para Charlotte, e em seguida, viu o coelho. Ela se virou para Edward e abraçou-o, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido fazendo-o rir.

"Na verdade, você tem que agradecer a Charlotte." Ela não esperou pó mais incentivos e inesperadamente pulou nos braços de Charlotte.

"Obrigado." Lizzy era tão fofinha quando nos obedecia e dizia 'obrigado' ou 'por favor'.

"Posso brincar com ele?" ela sussurrou.

"Claro que sim. Ele é seu". Charlotte disse. Edward pigarreou alto. "E seu também, Edward." Ela deu uma risadinha.

Lizzy precipitou-se para Toulouse, que se assustou e pulou no colo de Edward.

"Devagar, querida. Você está assustando ele." Olhei para Charlotte que explodiu em risadas junto comigo pela forma como Edward repreendeu a filha por não ter cuidado com o coelho.

"Por que você não está dormindo? Oh!" Benjamin apareceu na sala, os olhos arregalados, olhando Lizzy tentando arrancar Toulouse de Edward, pois o coelho estava aninhado em seu peito.

"Edward... Eu acho melhor você soltá-lo." Charlotte sussurrou entre risos. Ele bufou e colocou o coelhinho no colo. Lizzy sentou ao lado de Edward e timidamente tocou a cabeça do coelho.

"Fofo! Qual é o nome dele?" Perguntou ela.

"Toulouse". Edward disse a ela, vigiando-a de perto, pronto para tomar Toulouse a qualquer momento e fugir com ele.

"Towouse". Ela sussurrou.

"Quem trouxe Lizzy de volta?" Eu perguntei.

"Jazz. Ele estava meio sonolento." Edward disse.

"Agora, é um bom momento para explicar-me porque você o acordou e o fez trazê-la aqui." Virou-se para Lizzy.

"Eu tive uma idéia para a surpresa. Re-" Edward colocou a mão sobre sua boca e sorriu para mim.

"O que eu disse a você sobre isso, meu anjo? Não fale sobre isso na frente de Bella!"

"OH". Lizzy olhou vergonha e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

Edward colocou Toulouse no chão e tomou Lizzy em seus braços, piscou para mim e levou-a para o quarto.

"Acho que ele está se sentindo melhor." Benjamin disse, sentado no sofá.

"Sim. Ele está melhor. Acabou. Eles vão deixá-lo em paz." Eu disse. Ele balançou a cabeça e sussurrou algo em francês para Charlotte, eu não entendi o que era, mas ela deu um grito feliz.

Eles foram para o quarto depois que eu disse-lhes que podiam ir.

"Ela está dormindo." Edward suspirou e se jogou no sofá, acariciando-o. Eu fui para lá e me aconcheguei em seu lado. Ele rodeou-me com seus braços fortes, "Eu te amo, Bella".

Senti-me corar e eu pressionei meu rosto ao peito, "Eu também te amo."

"Você está corando? Eu senti seus ombros tremendo com o riso silencioso. Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele parecia melhor. A cor voltou ao seu rosto e seus olhos pareciam mais vivos.

Eu pressionei meus lábios nos seus próprios e o seu peito definido sobre o meu

Edward colocou sua língua em minha boca e acariciou lentamente a minha, me fazendo gemer. Senti-me reagir aos seus dedos nas minhas costas e aos beijos. Era errado eu querer estar com ele agora, depois de tudo que ele havia passado, mas eu só pensava nisso.

"Bella". Ele respirou e deixou um rastro quente de beijos na minha mandíbula.

"Espere!" Eu murmurei, me odiando por pará-lo.

"Hmm", ele estava distraído, ele tinha encontrado seu lugar favorito no meu pescoço e começou a acariciá-lo.

"Edward! Nós não podemos!"

"Eu quero você". Ele murmurou e se escondeu os dedos por debaixo da minha camisa, movendo-se lentamente pelas minhas costas.

"Edward... você não pode! Eu não quero que você fique mal. Você ainda está muito esgotado." Sussurrei. Ele levou-me ao nosso quarto, fechando e trancando a porta.

"Eu quero cuidar de você." Ele murmurou e tirou minha camisa, então tirei minha calça vagarosamente, junto com minha calcinha.

"Linda. E toda minha." Ele me deitou na cama e pôs a boca sobre meu peito, sugando avidamente meu mamilo. Eu acho que gritei quando seus dentes deram uma mordidinha. Ele estava me deixando maluca, cada nervo de meu corpo estava em chamas. Seus dedos longos dançaram no meu estômago, finalmente chegando ao seu destino. Minhas costas se arquearam, separando-se da cama quando dois dedos frios me penetraram.

"Merda... tão apertado." Edward grunhiu e moveu os dedos suavemente para dentro e parara fora, movendo-os em volta da minha vagina e me levando para mais perto do clímax, seu polegar apertando e brincando com meu clitóris. Seus lábios, língua e dentes, não paravam de sugar meus seios, alternado entre eles.

"Edward... Eu não posso" Eu gemi grosseiramente sob seu corpo.

"Goze, amor." Meu corpo estava esperando sua voz aveludada dizer as palavras certas. Atingi o ápice, meu corpo tremeu entre seus braços.

"Bella? Você está comigo?" Eu ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrar. Abri um olho e sorri preguiçosamente.

"Eu pensei que tinha perdido você... Por um segundo." Ele sorriu orgulhosamente sobre mim.

"Ainda estou em êxtase... Você é o maior." Eu ri. Edward me beijou apaixonadamente, rolando sobre a cama e levando-me com ele, não interrompendo o beijo.

"Eu me sinto muito melhor. Tudo graças a você, amor". Ele murmurou. Parecia que ele queria dizer mais, mas o meu telefone o interrompeu.

Atendi sem verificar quem ligava.

"Onde você está? Você disse que estaria aqui às oito! Temos de dar uma olhada na música e Emmett veio aqui mais de dez vezes perguntando pelo Sr. Cullen". Tanya me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Eu estarei lá. Diga a Emmett que vou mandar Edward para lá." Eu desliguei e pulei da cama.

"Que horas são?" Eu perguntei.

"Oito e dez. Vamos lá." Ele murmurou.

"Não, eu tinha que estar no trabalho às oito... Eu tinha de ajudar Tanya, e... Emmett está procurando por você!" Eu corri para fora.

"Diga a Emmett que ele é um menino crescido, ele pode cuidar de tudo sozinho. Eu não vou trabalhar hoje".

"Edward... Tudo bem. Descanse, ok?" Eu disse e corri para o banho. Eu estava pronta em dez minutos, me vesti rapidamente, e dei-lhe um beijou apressado, que se transformou em uma sessão completa de amassos espremidos a porta da frente, e finalmente eu saí apressada para o trabalho.

* * *

**Gostaram?**

**Loucura né? Se dependesse de mim, o capítulo chamava 'A Volta de Toulouse' :p**

**Alguem aí é fã de The Vampire Diaries e assistiu o ultimo episodio da temporada? E ODIOU O ULTIMO MINUTO?**

**Por hoje é só, gente... Ah, se o **Bella** la de cima apareceu separado, é esse site que tá louco hoje ;)**

**Nao esqueçam de comentar com as suas perguntas, criticas, elogios, desabafos sobre a fic, sobre TVD, qualquer coisa, ok **

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	18. A História de Edward EPDV

**OOi povo! tudo bem? antes de mais nada, vamos responder as reviews:**

***Nathy: Edward é fofo, mesmo sofrendo .-. Ahh nao sei se aguento ficar até setembro sem TVD *cry*  
*****Regina Swan Cullen: a Renata é doida mesmo, afinal, olha quem é o pai dela! hahaha mas ela nao vai causar estragos... mas estragos!  
*****Vitria: o Edward foi mesmo abusado, tadinho, mas ainda bem que foi ele, se fosse com a Bella, ela nao ia aguentar, quer dizer, ele é mais forte que ela né, entao ele vai se recurepar mais rápido  
*****Dani Marjorie: é que no passado, o Edward era um galinha cafajeste, e coisa pior ainda, por isso é complicado, mas aí chegou a Lizzie! yay hi hi**

**Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Julia, se alguem quiser, o perfil dela tá lá nos meus autores favoritos :D**

**Sobre o capitulo: é o ponto de vista do Edward sobre o capítulo passado, então, ele contem cenas bem fortes, se você nao se sentir a vontade com isso, nao se sinta obrigado a ler**

**Espero que gostem :D**

* * *

_Quando eu virei para a entrada do restaurante, eu senti uma onda de náuseas aumentar em meu estômago com a vista em frente à mim._

_Aro, tão elegante e sofisticado, como sempre, com seus irmãos de ambos os lados, estava esperando por mim. Fiz um gesto para Benjamin se apressar e fomos cumprimentá-los._

_Senti-me como a ovelha que estava feliz por ser sacrificada. Tanta coisa para ser o leão herói de Lizzy!_

"Edward, meu homem!" Aro bateu em minhas costas e apertou minha mão violentamente ansioso. Eu apertei sua mão, suando e tremendo. "Lembra-se de Marcus e Caius, certo?" Como eu não poderia?

"Claro. Este é Benjamin, meu amigo. Ele está visitando, é de Paris." Eu os introduzi. Aro parecia fascinado por este e no caminho para a nossa mesa, que ele tinha reservado, continuou enchendo Benj com perguntas.

Foram trazidos os aperitivos e Aro, que estava ao meu lado, inclinou-se mais perto.

"Então, como você está meu amigo?" Ele perguntou com sua voz estridente.

"Estou bem. Tenho certeza que você ouviu que eu estou executando a revista de moda EMC." Eu sussurrei brincando com o meu garfo.

"Você tem certeza, não estamos perdendo nosso tempo?" Caius bufou, olhando-me e tentando me intimidar

"É isso mesmo? Eu não ouvi. Conte-me Edward." Aro me incentivou, ignorando o sarcasmo de seu irmão.

Expliquei-lhe como cheguei aqui e ele parecia impressionado.

"Sempre soube o que tinha em você, garoto! Estou feliz que você pode providenciar para Reny." Reny…? Oh, Renata. Como eu digo-lhe que estou com Bella?

Marcus estava me observando atentamente e me assustou, era como se ele estivesse me lendo.

"Sr. Volturi..." eu comecei.

"Nada disso, Edward. Somos uma família, certo? Aro. Chame-me de Aro. E por favor, coma." Ele apontou para a comida na minha frente. De repente, senti-me mal.

"Aro. Eu não sei como lhe dizer, mas..." Como posso dizer a ele? Ele irá me arrastar para a sua casa e irá me seqüestrar. Estremeci recordando daquela noite.

"Sim? Há algo de errado?" Ele perguntou, de repente, me observando atentamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram como se percebesse algo.

"Quantos anos você tem agora?" Eu definitivamente não esperava essa pergunta.

"Vinte e sete". Sussurrei. Minha salada Caesar, de repente gosto ruim.

"E ainda solteiro? Ouvi dizer que você gostou de seu status de solteiro, mas tanto assim?" Ele perguntou curioso, mas sorrindo.

"Na verdade, é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não estou solteiro." Aqui vamos nós... Eu disse as palavras mágicas. Deixe o inferno soltar.

"Vamos novamente?" Aro voz perguntou já não agradável.

"Eu estou em um relacionamento e não tenho intenção de deixar a menina. Nunca." Poderia chegar nela mais profundo, Cullen? Aparentemente, sim

Um copo caiu no chão e todos nós olhamos para Marcus que estava me olhando de olhos arregalados, surpreso. Oh, eu me lembro! Ele tinha uma maneira de dizer o quão profundo a relação era. Oh, ótimo, então!

"Marcus, você está se sentindo bem?" Aro perguntou preocupado.

"Ele está neste relacionamento muito profundo e nunca imaginou que fosse ressurgir. Você tem a intenção de se casar com ela?" Marcus me perguntou. Acho que foi a primeira vez que ele falou comigo.

"Ele pegou o anel ontem." Alguém poderia querer matar seu melhor amigo? **Sim.** Aquele era eu. Como poderia Benj fazer isso comigo?

"Edward, você se lembra da nossa promessa. Espero que você não tenha se esquecido do nosso acordo." Aro disse conciso.

"Aro... não podemos voltar a discutir a coisa toda? Eu era jovem, estúpido e bêbado!" Eu disse minha respiração vinda em breve esporas.

"Isso não é desculpa para o que você fez! Você roubou a vitude da minha menina e me lembro claramente de como ela veio chorando até mim. Ela me disse para fazê-lo se casar com ela por fazer essa coisa injusta. Você prometeu que iria fazê-lo. Você deve ter pensado melhor antes de se apaixonar por outra mulher! Você foi prometido Renata!" Aro exclamou com raiva, batendo com o punho na mesa fazendo barulho e meu coração entrou em esgotamento.

"Há uma opção, meu irmão." Caius sorriu malignamente do outro lado da mesa.

Ele estava do meu lado? Sério?

"Eu sei, Caio. Onde está a sua bela senhora agora?" Aro se virou para mim, um brilho mau nos olhos, que eu não gostei. Eu respondi antes Benj pudesse dizer algo estúpido novamente.

"No trabalho. Então ela vai para casa e ela vai ficar muito preocupada se eu não chegar a tempo." Eu disse tentando fazer minha voz soar uniforme.

"Vejo que você não quer colocá-la em perigo. Você sabe suas opções. Casar com Renata... ou puff" Os dedos fechados e depois abertos como imitando uma explosão, enquanto ele dizia 'puff'.

"Aro ... Eu faria qualquer coisa ... qualquer coisa. Só não me faça fazer isso. Eu amo muito Bella para magoá-la."

"E nós temos um nome! Bella. Ela se chama Bella?" Ele riu da minha expressão horrorizada. Como eu poderia deixar escapar o nome dela?

"Compromisso. Um compromisso." Eu disse rápido, minha mente em esgotamento.

"Vamos ouvi-lo!" Aro bateu palmas na frente dele e me olhava com seus olhos de abutre.

"Digamos que... Se eu desse a sua filha uma noite comigo... e lhe paga-se um seguro moral." Sussurrei.

"Fidelity bond1. Você já ouviu falar dele?" Caio perguntou e eu assenti.

"Muito bem. Faríamos um. Aro vai enviar alguém para que você possa assiná-lo."

"Essa noite vai ser hoje!" murmurou humilde, olhando para a minha reação. Eu gelei. Eu não tive tempo para Bella sair de casa!

"Felix vai levar você para casa agora. Seu amigo vai conduzir o seu carro mais tarde. Quero conhecer Paris e eu preciso de algumas dicas." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso para o telefone e um grande cara apareceu ao lado de nós.

"Felix querido, leve Edward para a sua casa. "Espere até que Renata saia e em seguida, leve-a para casa." Eu joguei as chaves do meu carro para Benjamin, que assistiu a troca apavorado.

"Foi emocionante vê-lo novamente. Eu vou ficar em contato para o Fidelity Bond." Aro disse e apertou minha mão, agarrando-a mais apertada do que quando nos encontramos lá fora.

"Da mesma forma, Aro. Adeus!" Eu disse a ele e segui Felix.

Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora. Eu estava positivo de que teria um ataque cardíaco. Felix abriu a porta traseira e subi sendo abordado por Renata.

"Eu ouvi tudo! Como você pôde? Mas eu ainda estou feliz por você ter aceitado uma noite. Você não vai esquecê-la." Ela ronronou e arrastou seu dedo sobre a minha coxa, perigosamente perto do meu pinto. Estremeci e me desloquei.

"Você será meu por algumas horas." Ela sibilou e lambeu o meu pescoço.

"Renata... Felix vai ver." Eu fundamentei, na esperança de tirá-la de cima de mim.

"Felix?" Ela ronronou e ele piscou no espelho retrovisor e apertou um botão. Um vidro negro levantou do piso até o teto, nos separando da visão de Felix. Merda, Eu estou morto. Pense Cullen!

"Posso lhe dizer um segredo?" Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não respondi, mas ela continuou mesmo assim. "Papai paga alguns profissionais. Treinaram-me para me tornar uma Dominatrix2. Gostaria de brincar um pouco comigo? Eu não tenho ninguém disposto para praticar minhas habilidades novas."

Eu estava congelado pensando em como Felix tinha agido um minuto atrás. Isto não deveria acontecer! Eu imaginava que seria semelhante ao nosso primeiro encontro... Apenas sexo contra a parede e ela vai sair ... não isso! Tentei engolir, mas eu não tinha nada que engolir, minha boca estava seca. Eu tinha que sair dessa situação rapidamente!

Renata colocou a mão em concha em mim, fazendo-me saltar tão alto que eu bati minha cabeça no teto do carro. Ela imediatamente colocou minha cabeça no seu peito e olhou para ver se eu tinha me machucado.

"Dói? Eu não queria assustar você, querido." Ela disse docemente. Meu estômago revirou com suas palavras.

"Eu não gostaria que o meu animal de estimação ficasse moído pelo nosso tempo de brincadeiras."

Animal de estimação? Eu sai de perto de seu corpo e fiquei na janela, que estava nos separando de Felix. Eu tinha que sair.

O carro parou. Uau, isso foi fácil. Abri a porta prestes a decolar quando eu percebi que eu estava no meu quintal da frente. Um suor frio passou na espinha e eu olhei por uma fuga em pânico. Por que não posso viver como pessoas normais cercada por outras casas? Eu poderia ter gritado ou apenas correr para a casa de um vizinho!

Senti uma mão nas minhas costas "Vamos nos divertir" Ela ronronou, batendo na minha bunda dura e espremendo-a. Fui para a casa como um carro de brinquedo controlado abrindo a porta e deixando-a ir à frente.

"Meu cavalheiro." Ela riu e entrou. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e esperei o que estava por vir.

Qual é o seu quarto?" Renata perguntou, olhando ao redor impressionada.

Fui direto para o meu quarto, talvez eu pudesse dizer que eu precisava de um momento e eu chamaria a polícia...

"Cama Maravilhosa. Perfeito para o que eu tenho em mente. Strip". Não tinha tanta sorte assim. Ela acabou de dizer ... strip?

"Você está me ouvindo? Eu disse strip!" Ela falou autoritária e levou algo para fora de um saco que eu não tinha visto. Um chicote. Eu não tinha mudado de modo tão rápido na minha vida, eu estava nu dentro de um minuto.

"Para cima" Ela sussurrou força e submeteu suas unhas em meu peito. Para cima? O que ela quer? Estou em cima... Era para eu ficar em cima na cama?

"O quê?" Perguntei confuso.

"Para cima animalzinho de estimação, significa ficar com ereção. Fique duro! Eu quero ver você em toda sua glória!" Como eu poderia ficar duro com ela aqui de pé? Eu não posso ficar no comando! Eu fiz uma careta, concentrando-me e tudo o que tive foi um pequeno espasmo.

O chicote aterrou nas minhas costas duro por três vezes. "Faça isso! Devo ajudar?" Sua mão agarrou meu pau duramente e puxou fazendo-me estremecer. Tendo uma mente própria, ele começou a endurecer.

"Isso é mais parecido com o que eu quero." Ela sussurrou e arrastou as unhas na minha bunda me fazendo tremer até as bochechas. Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ela estava de joelhos e me chupando gulosamente, endurecendo-me ainda mais. Depois de alguns minutos de tortura, Renata se levantou e apontou para a cama.

"Deite-se!" Eu fui lá, obediente, não querendo mais chicotes. E agora?

Ela pegou minha mão e algemou-a na cabeceira da cama. "Eu vou deixar a chave aqui, é claro, você não será capaz de alcançá-lo." Ela sorriu loucamente observando-me com avidez. Eu estava muito assustado para me mexer. Ela entrou no closet e veio com um dos lenços de Bella, envolvendo-o em torno de minha cabeça. O medo penetrou em meus ossos e eu comecei a tremer.

"Não! Pare... por favor, pare." Pedi a ela. Eu ouvi sussurro e algo que cheirava a perfume muito caro ou loção ou algo do tipo e uma coisa muito molhada foi enfiada na minha boca. Eu cuspi por reflexo.

"Diga-me que você não fez isso! Oh, é tão ruim que eu tenho que castigá-lo, meu doce animal de estimação." Ela enfiou aquela coisa de volta na minha boca e fechou.

"Fique assim. Elas são apenas as minhas calcinhas." Ela ronronou e então eu senti o ardor do meu lado algumas vezes. Eu gani e puxei as algemas.

"Ah... eu tenho uma maneira mais prazerosa para torturá-lo." Existe uma tortura prazerosa?

Ela mudou novamente e tocou meu rosto com alguma coisa, eu estremecia e gemia em protesto.

"Adivinhe o que é? Ele vai lhe trazer grande prazer." Renata murmurou e deslocadou-se para baixo do meu corpo. "Oh, que boba! Você não pode falar. Vou poupá-lo do suspense! É pequeno, mas bem grande só para você", ela riu, "Cock ring3."

MERDA NÃO! Estremeci violentamente e tentei sair do seu alcance.

"Primeiro eu vou fazer assim." E sem mais comentários ela empalou em mim. Gritei com o objeto ofensivo. Doeu como uma cadela, ela nem sequer foi cuidadosa em seus movimentos, ela foi à busca do seu prazer, movendo-se em todas as direções possíveis, rapidamente e duramente. Eu não podia agüentar isso, então eu mordi a calcinha para não gritar de novo.

"Estou machucando você, animal de estimação? Diga-me? Acene com a cabeça se eu te machucar." Concordei rangendo os dentes em sua calcinha. Ela parou de se mover e o alívio foi imediato. "Mexa os quadris, por favor" Ela ronronou, arrastando as unhas no meu peito, me arranhando.

Eu tentei fazer o que ela me disse, mas eu não poderia fazer isso de boa vontade com ela. Renata era larga e muito molhada. Pela primeira vez ela segurou seus músculos em mim. Eu percebi que teria que gozar rápido assim eu acabaria com a tortura de estar com ela. Depois de alguns minutos movendo-se lentamente em cima de mim, calculando seus movimentos, eu ejaculei.

"Que mau tempo! Você nem me deixou terminar!" Ela sibilou e cravou as unhas nos meus quadris. Merda! Por que não pensei nisso antes? Ah, porque eu não me importo com ela.

Renata continuou a se mover, tornando-me através do silvo do vestuário. Eu estava muito sensível e isso machucava.

Ela se inclinou sobre mim e lambeu meus lábios, percebendo que ela não pode me beijar, ela rasgou a calcinha da minha boca e chupava minha língua avidamente, seus dedos brincava com meus mamilos e os quadris em movimento constantemente. Senti-me molestado, estuprado, e ainda o pior era que eu não podia fazer nada.

Quando ela se cansou da minha falta de resposta no beijo, ela empurrou a calcinha de volta, "Você deveria ser meu!" ela assobiou e levantou-se de cima de mim. "Oh, como você é bonito! Olhe para você", ela murmurou e arrastou um dedo sobre meu pau, que endureceu de novo, por alguma razão desconhecida.

Senti algo deslizar sobre ele e não foi Renata! Desloquei meus quadris, "Não!" Eu gritei com através das suas calcinhas.

"Silêncio, meu animal de estimação delicioso. Ela irá ajudá-lo a aprender a lição e deixará que eu goze antes de você." Eu detonei e batei com as algemas, os meus espasmos nas pernas, todos os meus músculos gritando em protesto.

"Pare o absurdo. Eu não estou saindo." Ela murmurou lentamente e eu sentia as mãos nos meus tornozelos enquanto ela baixou em mim. Como ela foi ficando... e porque era tão apertado de repente?

"Siiiim meu animal de estimação malcriado!" Ela gritou e se mudou em mim. Eu queria gozar e eu não podia. "Você sabe por que é tão apertado?" Ela perguntou em voz alta.

"NÃO!" Gritei pela calcinha, minhas bolas inchadas pela dor. Eu precisava gozar.

"Você está fodendo minha bunda." Ela riu e deslizou para cima e para baixo em mim. Eu não queria acreditar no que ela me disse, mas era verdade. Ela saiu de cima de mim e eu esperava que ela me deixasse gozar, mas não tive tanta sorte. As calcinhas foram retiradas de minha boca novamente, só para ser substituído por algo molhado. Eu pensei que ela percebeu que eu não iria beijá-la.

"Lambe-me animal de estimação." Deus, mata-me agora! Ou não... Eu tenho que permanecer forte e sobreviver. Quando isso acabar vou continuar minha vida com Lizzy e Bella. Eu tinha que permanecer forte e sobreviver por elas. Com a nova determinação, que funcionou provisoriamente passei a minha língua sobre seu clitóris e estremeci com o gosto dela.

Mantive-me assim por diante e depois disso, ela continuou a me foder... Ou mais provavelmente trazer-se lançamento após lançamento, e eu estava suando e tremendo da dor de não ser capaz de gozar. No momento em que ela retirou o anel eu explodi. Ela gritou batendo no meu quadril com uma mão e com a outra ela agarrou meu pau torturado. Devo ter feito algum som, porque eu senti a calcinha de volta em minha boca e o desembarque chicote do meu lado.

"Você vai pagar caro por isso!" Renata assobiou e levantou os joelhos. Eu me sentia como uma água-viva, eu não poderia localizar meus próprios membros do poderoso e tão procurado orgasmo.

"Você gozou na minha cara!" Ela gritou e eu senti algo perto de minha bunda me deixando tenso. Não, Jesus, não! Não deixe que ela faça o que eu acho que ela vai fazer! Suas unhas rasparam em minhas bolas duramente fazendo-me lamentar. Elas se aproximaram da minha bunda, fazendo-me estremecer.

Um dedo marcou a entrada e minha respiração ficou engatada, inalando um cheiro familiar que me assustou, eu percebi que tinha lenço de Bella em meus olhos porque eu estava sentindo o cheiro dela. Eu mantive na respiração a minha última gota de sanidade. A unha de Renata deslizou ligeiramente na minha bunda senti-me estremecer e gozar novamente.

"Você quer que eu use o anel de novo? Por que você não está se comportando? Você acaba de arruinar a minha experiência!" Ela ordenou e abandonou a minha bunda para meu grande alívio.

A porta abriu e eu quis que a terra que me engolir. Um estrondo súbito me assustou e alguém gritou: "Não passe por aqui até que você veja o carro sair! Oh apenas bruto, você deixou um traço na parede." Era a voz de Felix. Quem ele tinha machucado? Não é Bella! Não é minha Bella. Entrei em pânico e gritei através da calcinha. "NÃOO! Deixe ela em paz!"

"Shhh" Renata ela ralhou e me tocou novamente. Basta parar... ela está machucada? Alguém está na outra sala! Alguém estava aqui para me salvar e não era permitido entrar!

Quando ela estava satisfeita com o quanto forte eu etava, ela baixou em mim, apoiado suas mãos sobre meus ombros, as unhas cravaram na minha pele e me fodeu sem dó nem piedadeMais rápido do que antes, senti seu hálito quente vindo curto no meu rosto.

"Lambe-os! Minha teta na boca!" Ela ordenou. Eu não o fiz e ela mudou-se desajeitadamente em mim, me machucando de novo. Eu fiz como disse e ela colocou seio no meu rosto. Eu respirei fundo do perfume de Bella e pensando que isso iria acabar logo, eu suguei seu seio e também dei uma mordida.

"Você é um pequeno animal de estimação atrevido!" Renata gritou e gozou em mim. Eu a segurei, tentando dominá-la e continuei mordendo. Eu era um homem em uma missão. Eu tinha que machucá-la tão ruim quanto ela me machucou.

"Pare neste instante! O que tem em cima de você?" Levantou-se e continuou a saltar em cima de mim, senti algo próximo a minha boca.

"Anda. Diga-me o que você pensa." O quê? Eu estava muito fora do que pensar, eu abri minha boca e provei a coisa mais horrível que já tinha visto. Engasguei contra o seu dedo.

"Engula. Tem um gosto incrível. São os nossos gozos misturados." Ela sussurrou e massageou minha garganta para certificar de que eu havia engolido. Eu queria vomitar, ela encheu sua calcinha de volta na minha boca.

"Goze logo, tenho que ir." Ela mandou e apertou minhas bolas. Eu explodi e caí inerte na cama. Meus braços estavam em chamas, queimando a minha musculatura, meu estômago doía e eu me senti exausto, como se eu não comesse ou bebesse por dias ou tivesse corrido por muitos quilômetros sem parar

"Adeus, Edward. Foi tão bom estar com você uma última vez." Ela ronronou e eu fiquei ali, sozinho, nu e tremendo.

A porta da frente se abriu novamente, dois conjuntos de pés vieram para dentro do quarto. Salto. BELLA! BELLA! Eu precisava ver que ela estava viva e bem. Tinha que ser ela. Não Renata de novo, eu não podia agüentá-la...

"Mon amour!" Eu ouvi Benjamin exclamar. Então Charlotte está aqui também.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, meu anjo perguntou assustado: "Onde está Edward?" Bati com as algemas, esperando que ela fosse ouvir. O barulho dos seus saltos veio ao nosso quarto e Benjamin gritou "Não!" O carro tinha ido embora, ela poderia vir aqui dentro. Eu precisava dela aqui. Eu percebi meu estado atual e senti vontade de vomitar novamente. Ela vai me ver na minha forma mais fraca, ela nunca me viu assim. Eu estava pior do que quando eu implorei o seu perdão, há alguns meses.

Meu corpo ficou tão traumatizado que não percebeu que foi Bella que estava se aproximando e começou a tremer. Bella deu um grito abafado e engasgou.

"Edward". Meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços a sua voz. Lutei contra as algemas, irritando meus músculos. Ela me soltou e eu cuspi a peça da minha boca. Joguei o lenço para longe e corri para o banheiro. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu cheguei lá tão rápido. Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas ou braços. Eu entrei no banheiro. O gosto Renata tinha e a idéia de como Bella apenas me viu, fez-me vomitar ainda mais.

"Edward! O que aconteceu?" Perfeito, acabei de assustá-la. Eu gemi e cai sobre o azulejo frio. Bella molhou uma toalha e agachou-se para limpar-me. Eu aninhei a minha cabeça em seu colo, sentindo sua perna em meu rosto. Senti-me incrível por tê-la tão perto. Senti-me infinitamente melhor. Meus lábios estavam picados... Aquela cadela tinha me mordido?

"Pegue alguma roupa, por favor." Eu murmurei, esperando que Bella fosse me ouvir. Não tinha força suficiente para falar mais alto.

Eu lavei a boca quando ela começou a colocar a roupa em mim. E agradeci assentindo com a cabeça. Puxei o moletom em mim e tive uma vertigem, segurando-me na parede. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão fraco na minha vida. Virei-me para ver o quão ruim estavam os meus lábios, mas a pessoa no espelho parecia quase um morto. O lábio estava um pouco machucado, havia um arranhão no meu rosto e eu estava branco quase amarelo. Meus olhos estavam opacos e abatidos e havia uma linha de suor escorrendo na testa.

"Vamos lá... Eu tenho uma porrada de coisas para explicar à você. ... Primeiro eu preciso de água e algum não cair.

As nossas visitas estavam cochichando algo no sofá. Charlotte engasgou quando me viu. Eu era um ponto de vista, eu sabia disso. Eu não me reconheci mais cedo.

"Vai, senta lá. Vou trazer um pouco de sopa. Vocês dois estão com fome?" Bella ajudou no sofá onde eu cai no macio e suspirei.

"Eu vou te ajudar." Benjamin se ofereceu e eles foram para a cozinha.

"Edward, amour." Charlotte sussurrou e me abraçou.

"Char". Eu não podia sequer cumprimentá-la.

"Oh!" Ela pulou do sofá e colocou uma caixa no meu colo tinha grandes buracos nele. Algo se mexeu dentro dela e eu pulei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Abra!" Ela me encorajou. Gostei que ela estivesse falando em Inglês. Tirei a tampa e espiei o que havia dentro. Meu coração parou e reiniciou batendo a mil por hora. Dentro da caixa estava meu pequeno, fofo e perfeito coelho. Eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos e olhei para Charlotte.

"Ele é seu." Os olhos de Charlotte brilharam quando ela olhou para mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram e observaram o coelhinho que estava tentando escapar doa caixa.

Eu a tomei em meus braços e ela me abraçou. "Charlotte! Oh…" Virei-me para a caixa e peguei Toulouse, que virou seu focinho pouco e me olhou assustado. "Petit lapin!" Eu o levei ao meu peito. Senti seus pés me chutarem e ele começou a chiar. Toulouse saltou meus braços e começou a farejar o chão.

"Você é incrível. Você sabe disso, né?" Sussurrei para Charlotte, que riu e apertou meu joelho.

"Vá pegá-lo antes que ele espalhe carvão em todo o tapete." Ela pediu-me vendo como Toulouse começou a retirar o carvão da lareira. Sentei-me ao lado da lareira e coloquei meu pequenino coelho no colo.

Bella chegou perto de mim com duas tigelas de sopa. Eu levei uma das mãos e engoli tudo, antes que ela tivesse tempo para se sentar ao meu lado.

"Aqui, tenho para mim também." Ela sussurrou. Eu sabia que não deveria, ela precisava comer, mas eu precisava de proteína. Comecei a sentir a minha força de volta. Tomei a tigela de suas mãos, e toquei seus dedos, sentindo sua energia e sentindo-se melhor. Comecei a beber novamente. Eu terminei e encostei a cabeça no ombro de Bella, abraçando-a perto de mim para se sentir o máximo dela que era possível, enquanto assistia Charlotte e Benjamin comer a sopa como pessoas normais, usando colheres. Suspirei e beijei o pescoço de Bella, seus lábios pressionados contra o meu cabelo suavemente e murmurou meu nome.

Todos olharam para mim esperavam-me explicar o que tinha acontecido. "Tenha em mente, eu era jovem, estúpido... não sabia nada sobre a máfia..." eu comecei, a minha voz rouca.

"Edward, em que você se meteu?" Bella perguntou horrorizada.

"Eu assinei o meu contrato de morte." Eu dei uma risada obscura.

Bella gritou os olhos colados ao nosso quarto de onde veio Jake.

"Shhh, amor. Eles nos deixaram." Murmurei e beijei seu pescoço suavemente.

"Eu era estudante de segundo ano na faculdade e havia uma festa... O reitor tinha tomado um gosto especial por mim e me convidou para ir ao seu escritório. Eu fui. Ele me disse que queria me conhecer melhor, que eu tinha potencial. Mentiroso de merda!" Exclamei.

"Você quer que eu te ajude?" Benjamin ofereceu

"Como você sabe?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Ele me disse isso... isso... há alguns anos atrás."

"Obrigado, Benj, mas eu tenho que dizê-lo. Então, eu fui para a casa de Aro Volturi, o reitor, na verdade. Havia alguns outros meninos mais velhos. Ele nos convidou a irmos ao seu escritório em casa. Tratou-nos com o seu melhor uísque e tabacos. Eu fiquei bêbado. Ele teve que ir resolver algum negócio, sendo assim nós fomos deixados sozinhos. O que estudantes universitários bêbados poderiam fazer? Eles ficam com tesão. Então fomos para procurar as meninas que cuidavam da limpeza da casa, alguns tiveram sorte... Eu não.

Encontrei uma menina, que parecia um anjo em minha posição de bêbado. Eu transei com ela na biblioteca por um par de vezes. Ela não se opôs. Lembro-me disso de forma clara. Alguns dias depois, Aro disse-me para ir ao seu escritório, na escola. Ele me disse que tinha um presente para mim. Segui rumo a sua casa, onde ele me colocou de frente a menina que eu havia transado." Eu suspirei, lembrando daquilo. "Ela era sua filha. Renata. Você a viu hoje, Bella."

Bella acenou com a cabeça mecanicamente. Lembrei-me de que Aro tinha feito para mim, então, como pai, tal filha.

"Eu fui empurrado em uma sala escura, os olhos vendados e amordaçado. Aro chegou e algemou minhas mãos para uma cadeia. Fiquei em pânico. Ele me bateu e me perguntou se eu queria saber como era para ser estuprada... como eu havia estuprado sua filha. Eu não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu lá dentro, só do chicote que anestesiava meus sentidos." Eles não tinham que saber o havia acontecido lá. Como ele me disse que eu parecia tão bom e como ele iria gostar de me ter. Felizmente, ele não fez. Ele só me bateu, deixando-me pendurado lá por alguns dias, depois enviou Renata, para mal me vestir e me alimentar.

"Se ele tivesse..." Bella sussurrou revoltada e assustada, incapaz de terminar a pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça minuciosamente e ela acariciava meus cabelos suavemente.

"Por que você não me contou sobre isso?"

"Honestamente, eu tendo a esquecer coisas que complicam minha vida. Foi Renata... que me fez lembrar daquele ano fatídico. Então, ele não tinha ... m-me estuprado, mas ele me torturou de outras maneiras.

Ele me disse que é antiquado, depois de alguns meses. Eu não entendi. Eu estava feliz, ele estava se aposentando. "SIM! Aro me disse para manter isso em mente, porque eu tinha... hmm... deixe-me lembrar a palavra..." Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, o pensamento da palavra. Ele tinha usado isso hoje mesmo.

"SIM! Eu tinha roubado a virtude de Renata" Eu disse aspirado. "Eu não roubei nada. Ela era uma Junior4 no colégio e ela não era virgem... Eu poderia dizer isso mesmo que estivesse bêbado." Enfim, ele me disse: 'Quando o tempo estiver certo, vou enviar Renata para você.' Fiquei mais feliz por estar fora de sua casa. Parece que a hora chegou. Embora, eu esteja indisponível, como eu já fui para essa puta! Oh! E havia mais: 'Quando você vai estver de volta em minha casa, ela vai dizer que você aceitou a sua loucura e fazer o que eu digo.' Suas palavras, não minhas." Eu disse.

"E hoje à noite?" perguntou ela.

"Chegamos ao restaurante, e esse cara, Aro... tratou Edward como o seu filho, unicamente para mudar seu comportamento quando soubemos o que ele queria." Cortei Benjamin antes que ele pudesse dizer para Bella o meu segredo.

"Quando eu lhe disse que já estava em um relacionamento e que eu amava muito a menina, ele chamou alguém e me mandou para casa, mantendo Benjamin lá. Tive de dar para Benj as chaves do meu carro, porque Felix, um grande cara me trouxe até aqui. No carro, para minha surpresa maior, estava Renata. Fez-me o que viu." Parei, esperando que para ela era o suficiente.

"Você não pode simplesmente parar por aí!" Bella gritou, ao mesmo tempo como Charlotte disse: "O que ela fez?"

"Tem certeza que quer saber? Foi... desagradável." Eu escolhi as minhas palavras depois de pensar por um minuto.

"Sim ... não importa o quão ruim ele é." Minha doce e inocente Bella.

"Esteja avisado... É violento, gráfico de todas as maneiras e você deve saber que Renata está treinando para ser uma dominatrix...". Sussurrei.

Charlotte engasgou e eu bati em minha cabeça, meus olhos arregalados, eu olhei para ela por alguns minutos, antes de girar minha cabeça para Bella e enterrar-me no seu pescoço. Nós tínhamos tentado uma vez... Eu me tornei violento... Ela agarrou-me e colocou-me para fora antes que eu pudesse machucá-la Isso era algo para ficar entre Charlotte e eu.

"Ela me algemou à cabeceira da cama como você viu." Comecei novamente, engolindo seco. "Renata fez-me despir-se, em seguida, cegou-me com o lenço e amordaçou-me com suas calcinhas". Ele estremeceu.

"Não nos diga se você não conseguir." Bella sussurrou com compaixão.

"Eu posso. Ela..." Olhei para ela com medo de continuar: "Ela andava sobre mim." Eu sussurrei quase inaudívelmente. "Ela não me deixou... gozar. Ela me torturou durante duas horas. Ela tinha me fodido por dez vezes, deixando-me gozar metade delas quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta. De repente eu estava sozinho, gasto e abalado. Ouvi um estrondo no corredor e alguém ameaçando Benjamin, e depois silencio. Quando eu te ouvi pela primeira vez, eu pensei que ela estava de volta." Murmurei em seu pescoço, apertando-lhe beijos.

Bella se levantou e foi para o nosso quarto. Charlotte e Benjamin desejaram-me boa noite, aconselhando-me a dormir e foram para a cama.

Quando Bella voltou, fui até ela e trouxe ela para os meus braços.

"Eles foram para a cama. Vamos fazer o mesmo. Foi um longo dia." Sussurrei, guiando-a até o nosso quarto.

"Eu te amo, Bella". Murmurei e deitei-a sobre a nossa cama ainda com ela em meus braços. Eu estava tremendo, e logo comecei a soluçar. Ela me acalmou e finalmente adormecei.

Eu tive um pesadelo com Renata chegando para me pegar e me torturar um pouco mais. Chutei e gritei, esperando que alguém me salvar. De repente, eu estava caindo e eu acordei no chão com minha bunda latejando.

"Owww" Eu gemia. Bella caiu no meu peito com pressa para ver se eu estava vivo.

"Bella?" I Eu perguntei, para se certificar de que era ela.

Sim. Você está bem? Onde você se machucou?" Ela perguntou, olhando no escuro para me ver.

"Err... minha bunda, mas eu vou ficar bem." Ajudei ela subir na cama e ela se aninhou em meus braços. Coloquei minha cabeça sobre o peito e uma perna entre as dela, meus braços em volta de sua cintura, pressionando-a firmemente contra o peito. "Foi um pesadelo." Sussurrei.

"O que posso fazer? Eu me sinto impotente." Ela sussurrou, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Eu odeio minha vida." Murmurei e suspirando profundamente.

"Como você pode dizer isso? Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci. Olha o quanto você tem! Você está executando uma revista de moda e em dois dias, talvez um agora, você tem uma apresentação. Edward... Não deixe que esta coisa de faculdade governar sua vida... Vamos esquecê-lo?" Bella tentou me acalmar.

"Uma coisa de faculdade? Bella... Eu-porra! Aro praticamente me disse para casar com minha filha ou morrer!" Eu gritei e senti ela congelar ao meu lado.

"... E por que você está aqui, então?" Ela perguntou assustada depois do que pareceram ser horas.

"Porque eu sei como fazer concessões." Eu chiava, agarrando-lhe firmemente. "Eu lhe disse que ia fazer o que sua filha queria a noite passada, e pagar um seguro mensal moral... ou algo assim. Ele concordou e mandou-me voltar aqui. Eu não tinha idéia que eu tinha me metido. Bella... você está autorizada a me odiar e me deixar por fazer batota de você... de bom grado." Sussurrei a última parte, com medo de que ela vai realmente sair.

Ela apertou minha cabeça ainda mais em seu peito e nos balançou um pouco. "Eu não vou deixar você. Eu não posso, eu te amo muito. Diga-me exatamente o que ela fez feito para você. Eu sei que você editou uma parte lá na sala de estar."

Eu aspirei. "Você quer realmente saber como ela... abusou de mim?". Estremeci e pressionou alguns beijos em seu peito sobre o vestido.

"Bella! Você não está pensando em ir... atrás dela depois, você está?". Eu perguntei, pulando para cima e inclinando-se sobre ela, assustado.

"Claro que não." Ela mentiu para mim, corando.

"Não, você não pode. Não minta Bella. Eu conheço você! Isto é... algo que você não pode brincar! Aro prometeu me deixar em paz. E ele vai. Ele é um homem fiel à sua palavra, a menos do que eu estou certo. Bella não seja idiota!" Murmurei fervorosamente, balançando os ombros.

"Tudo bem. Apenas diga-me... eu quero saber." Ela implorou.

Virei-me e encostei-me na cabeceira da cama, embalando-a em meus braços. Enterrei meu rosto no cabelo dela, fungando nele.

"Ela me disse tudo o que ela. Fui vendado e amordaçado como você viu." Eu comecei a dizer em seu pescoço, minhas lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

"Pare! Você não pode falar sobre isso. Desculpe-me." Bella murmurou e acariciou meus cabelos suavemente.

"Deixe-me terminar. Eu não acho que vou mais falar sobre isso novamente. Ela usava umas coisas sobre mim." Eu tomei uma respiração instável e apertei a minha testa à sua clavícula. "Já ouviu falar de 'cock ring'? Desculpe a minha linguagem rude, mas eu não consigo nem pensar direito agora".

Ela pegou meu rosto nas mãos e me olhou de perto, tenho certeza que ela estava enojada com o que viu.

"Edward". Meu amor sussurrou, eu pulei assustado e meus olhos focados nela.

"Sinto-me sujo... Ela tinha me tocado de uma forma... Eu nem sabia que era possível e o tempo todo eu queria morrer, uma parte de mim, me incentivou a permanecer vivo para você e Lizzy. Tinha um chicote e bem, você viu o que tinha feito nas minhas costas..."

"E no peito." Ela sufocou.

"Oh, não. Ela usou suas garras. Hmm... eu não sei como colocar isso? Feito isso... Eu nunca tinha feito tantas vezes em minha vida. Dez." Estremeci e apertei a minha bochecha na dela. "Como eu disse, não foi permitido uma liberação, apenas cinco vezes. Era torturante, agonizante, e eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como cheguei ao banheiro tão rápido quando você soltou minhas mãos. Senti-me feito de gelatina. Senti-me melhor graças à sopa."

"Você precisa de proteínas e vitaminas." Ela sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Então, vamos encontrar algo para comer." Eu disse, e ajudei-a a sair da cama.

Uma vez na cozinha, onde não acendemos a luz, Bella bateu com a cabeça na geladeira. Foi engraçado como ela era desajeitada. Fui para verificar se ela teria uma contusão.

"Eu estou viva. Só queria encontrar a geladeira". She muttered and opened the door. Ela resmungou e abriu a porta. Não tinha muito, então ela fechou. Eu vi algumas bananas no balcão e tentei pegá-las sem fazer barulho, sem sucesso. Toquei uma tampa, que bateu no balcão. "Shh! As pessoas estão dormindo aqui". Bella sussurrou.

"Desculpe. Achei bananas. Eu nem sabia que tínhamos." Murmurei e voltou a ela com duas.

"Esme deve tê-las comprado para Lizzy."

"Oh..." Eu olhei embaralhado para os meus pés pensando se eu deveria comer, mas dei os ombros e saltei sobre o balcão, rasgando a casca de banana e começando a comê-la. Bella se juntou a mim, fazendo a mesma coisa.

Eu gemia alto e Bella me cutucou. "Silêncio!"

"Eu não tenho comido bananas em... anos. Desculpe-me por Lizzy ela vai ter que comer algo. Esses são meus."

"Deve ser tão imaturo?

"Eu não sou imaturo, apenas a re-experimentando a minha infância." Eu ri e mordi a banana novamente, gemendo. I truly hadn't eaten a banana in years. Eu realmente não tinha comido uma banana nos últimos anos. Como eu podia ter vivido sem ela?

"Por que você não vai brincar com bonecas? Re-experimentar e tudo isso." Ela zombou de mim.

"Eu brinquei com suas bonecas, se você não se lembra, é seu problema. Quando o cão mordeu-me, lembra? A memória fez Bella rir e eu rosnava de brincadeira.

"Oh, eu vejo você se sente melhor." Nós tínhamos sido mais apoiados e bati a cabeça na direção da porta, onde era Charlotte. Ela acendeu a luz.

"Nãoooo! você me cegou! Eu gemia e jogou o braço sobre os olhos para protegê-los da súbita explosão de luz.

"Petisco da meia-noite?" Ela riu, olhando para as bananas.

"Nem pensar! Elas são minhas!" Eu pulei e segurei as bananas protetoramente em meus braços. Eu sabia que era estúpido, mas eu queria que elas para mim.

"Eu não estou com fome ... eu ouvi ruídos e não consigo dormir ... fuso horário." Ela explicou e dobrou-se em uma cadeira observando-me divertida.

De repente, lembrei Toulouse e fui até a sala para pegá-lo, meu pé ficou preso no tapete e eu caiu no chão exatamente ao lado do coelho que guinchou de medo.

"Merda!" Murmurei e voltei depois de alguns minutos com o Toulouse em minhas mãos.

"Como posso lhe agradecer, Char?" Eu perguntei, acariciando a pele do coelho.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer. Eu sei o quanto você o ama e eu disse a Bella... é difícil cuidar dele." Ela explicou.

"O que ele come?" Eu perguntei, vendo o coelho e franzindo o cenho.

"Coelhos se alimentam de cenoura, salada... não lhe dê carne!" Disse ela.

"Não temos cenouras, amor?" Virei-me para Bella.

"Eu penso sim, deixe-me ver". Eu levantei o coelho para o meu rosto com a intenção de beijá-lo quando Bella sussurrou para mim: "Se você beija-lo nunca mais me beije!"

Eu amuei e abracei Toulouse em meu peito. Ele se contorcia e guinchou.

"Eu não o tenho em minha consciência mais se você matá-lo." Charlotte riu.

Bella me ofereceu a cenoura e eu alimentava o coelhinho da minha palma. He ate a little making me grin, but stopped soon and his eyes trained on something on the counted, nuzzling his little nose in my palm. Ele comeu e eu ri um pouco, mas logo parou e seus olhos treinados em algo, passando seu pequeno nariz na minha mão.

"O que, baby? Fome?" Eu ouvi o sussurro de Bella e Jake virou-se para lá.

"Oh! Tu es beau!" Charlotte gritou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Jake, que começou a lamber seu rosto.

"Jake! Isso não é legal!" Bella repreendeu-o e colocou um pouco de comida em uma tigela e ele se esqueceu de lamber nossa hóspede, cavando em seu alimento.

Elas sussurraram algo me fazendo feliz que elas poderiam ser amigas. Eu pensei que seria difícil depois do que aconteceu em Paris. Eu tinha Toulouse no meu colo e tentei fazê-lo abrir a boca para alimentar-lhe com o pedaço de cenoura.

"Não, Edward!" Charlotte gritou comigo. "Se ele não quer comer, não force! Eu tenho um pouco de comida de coelho em meu saco." Ela correu para buscá-la.

"Querido, não o sufoque." Bella sussurrou e veio para salvar Toulouse.

"Aqui". Charlotte colocou alguns grânulos pequenos em cima do balcão e Toulouse se contorceu fora dos meus braços atras sua comida.

Eu assisti fascinado como o coelho triturava o alimento.

"Você olha como se você nunca o visse comendo!" Bella disse rindo.

"Eu não .. nenhuma vez." Eu ri, e olhei para Charlotte, em seguida, olhei para o coelho.

Ela suspirou, "Obrigado por me lembrar! Fou!" Ela me acusou. Era a sua palavra favorita nova para mim? Fou. Fou. Posso estar louco, mas não aquele louco.

"Eu não sou louco. Eu não tinha idéia... de como você o alimentou..."

"E você teve que lhe dar os cereais!" Ela assobiou.

"Você o alimentou com cereais?" Bella gritou horrorizada.

"Eu não tinha idéia do que você alimenta um coelho! Ela disse que ela tem que dar cereais para ele ... então eu dei-lhe uma colher de meu". Eu murmurei, lembrando como eu esperei por Charlotte sair do chuveiro, e decidi tomar cuidado com seu animal.

"Claro, Toulouse é inteligente e não comeu." Charlotte tranquilizou-a.

"Como são chamados? Então eu sei o que comprar para ele." Eu perguntei, agitando-a de minha culpa de idade.

"Mueslix. Mas você pode comprar doces, também. Frutas doces, mamão, banana morangos... Tudo em pequenas quantidades. Olhe para ele o quão pequeno ele é. Ok? Ligue-me a qualquer hora se você precisar de ajuda."

"Ah, ótimo." Eu levei uma banana e deu-lhe um pouco, para testar se ela estava certa. . Ele triturou do pedaço de banana na minha mão, feliz. "Uma coisa linda." Murmurei e levou-o no meu colo, arrastando meus dedos por seu pêlo.

"Vitaminas... Mas só se for necessário. Ele retira suas vitaminas dos legumes.". Charlotte continuou a instruir sobre as coisas que devemos fazer e não fazer. Eu prestava muita atenção a cada palavra dela, não querendo fazer a pequena criatura sofrer. Eu o amava muito.

Jake ganiu e saltou em minhas pernas, os olhos treinados em Toulouse.

"Toulouse é acostumado a conviver com cães." Charlotte disse.

Bella agitou Jake para longe, murmurando: "Bem, ele não está acostumado a ter um coelho perto. Sente-se, já!" Jake ouviu, mas seus olhos ainda estavam no Toulouse, que não parecia perturbado com o comportamento de Jake.

Nós estávamos na sala com cafés e Jake familiarizando-se com o Toulouse, quando a campainha tocou fazendo Bella pulou assustada.

"Eu vou atender." Sussurrei e fui até a porta. Se havia alguém que não deveria estar aqui, é melhor eu começar.

"Papai!" Lizzy abraçou minha perna, eu apertei meus dentes, porque doía. Eu não iria mostrar isso a ela. Eu a peguei e olhei para Jasper que parecia mal acordado.

"Jazz? Por que você a trouxe?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela -bocejo- insistiu. Vou voltar –bocejo- para a cama. Boa noite." Ele sussurrou e voltou para o seu carro, andando como robôs.

Voltamos para dentro e Lizzy abaixou sua cabeça em meu pescoço, quando ela viu Charlotte.

"Ok, papai?" Por que ela tinha de ser tão perceptiva?

"Sim". Eu respondi a sua pergunta.

"Ela é Charlotte... uma velha amiga." Expliquei-lhe e tomei meu lugar anterior no chão ao lado de Bella.

Lizzy olhou para Charlotte, em seguida, viu o coelho. Ela se virou para mim e me abraçou fortemente, tocando uma cicatriz nas minhas costas e eu mordi o lábio fazendo de tudo para manter sem gemidos.

"Obrigada, leão. Animal preto completamente fofo!" Ela sussurrou me fazendo rir.

"Na verdade, você tem que agradecer a Charlotte." Ela não espera mais incentivo e pulou nos braços inesperados de Charlotte.

"Obrigado."

"Posso brincar com ele?" Ela sussurrou.

"Claro que sim. Ele é seu". Charlotte disse. Eu clareei minha garganta ruidosamente. "Seu também." Ela deu uma risadinha.

Lizzy repentinamente foi até Toulouse, que se assustou e pulou no meu colo.

"Lentamente, baby Você está assustando ele." Bella e Charlotte explodiu em ajustes de riso como eu reprendi Lizzy.

"Por que você não está dormindo? Oh!" Benjamin apareceu na sala, os olhos arregalados, olhando para mim e para Lizzy, eu estava apertando Toulouse em meu peito para tentar protegê-lo de minha filha ansiosa.

"Edward... eu acho mais sábio você libertá-lo" Charlotte sussurrou entre risos. I huffed and settled the bunny on my lap. Eu bufei e firmei o coelhinho no meu colo. Lizzy sentou ao meu lado e tocou timidamente a cabeça do coelho.

"Fofo! Qual é o nome?" perguntou ela.

"Toulouse. Eu disse a ela, olhando-a de perto, prontos a qualquer momento para tomar Toulouse e fugir com ele.

"Towouse". Ela sussurrou.

"Quem trouxe Lizzy de volta?" Bella perguntou.

"Jazz. Ele estava meio adormecido." Edward disse.

"Agora, é um bom momento para explicar-me porque você acordou-o e fez trazê-lo aqui." Virei-me para Lizzy.

"Eu tive uma idéia para a surpresa. Re-" Eu apertei a minha mão sobre sua boca e sorri para Bella. Como é difícil manter um segredo? Ok, eu esperava que Lizzy ia escorregar, mas ela tinha um ás de mim para mantê-la por tanto tempo, mas Benjamin... Mais cedo?

"O que eu disse a você, meu anjo? Não falar sobre isso na frente de Bella!" Lembrei Lizzy que parecia envergonhada e lágrimas formaram em seus olhos.

"OH".

Coloquei Toulouse no chão e coloquei Lizzy em meus braços, piscou para Bella e levei-a para o quarto.

"OK, diga-me." Sussurrei uma vez que estavam em seu quarto.

"As velas no piano e as rosas em vasos e no chão. Alice ajudou com as idéias." Lizzy disse-me. Ela tinha dito para Alice?

"Você disse a Alice sobre o nosso segredo?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok ... Papai vai pensar que você disse. Agora vamos dormir, você deve estar cansada." Sussurrei e beijei sua testa, braços protestando de mantê-la em meus braços. Eu estabeleci-me dela na cama e fora dela, ela em um segundo.

"Ela está dormindo." Suspirei quando voltei para a sala e me joguei no sofá, acariciando-o. Bella se mudou para lá e se aconchegou no meu lado. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno dela. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela corou, eu podia sentir o calor no meu peito e apertou o rosto no meu peito, "Eu também te amo."

"Você está corando?" Eu perguntei, rindo em silêncio. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, então pressionou seu lábios nos meus e me mudei para mais perto.

Eu passei minha língua em sua boca e acariciei-a lentamente, fazendo meu anjo gemer. "Bella" Eu respirei e deixei um rastro quente de beijos em sua mandíbula.

"Espere!" Ela resmungou.

"Hmm" Eu cantarolei distraído, após ter encontrado o meu lugar favorito no pescoço dela e comecei a chupar-la.

"Edward! Nós não podemos!"

"Eu quero você". Murmurei e pessei meus dedos em sua camisa, movendo-se lentamente pelas costas.

"Edward... você não pode! Eu não quero que algo aconteça com você. Você ainda está esgotado." Ela sussurrou. Me guiou para o nosso quarto, fechou e trancou a porta depois de nós.

"Eu quero cuidar de você." Murmurei e levantou a camisa de seu corpo, em seguida, tomou as calças suavemente, junto com suas calcinhas.

"Linda. Toda minha." Eu coloquei ela na cama e coloquei minha boca em seu peito, chupando avidamente o seu mamilo. Ela tinha um gosto divino e eu não conseguia o suficiente dela. Ela arqueou para fora da cama quando dois dos meus dedos entraram nela.

"Merda ... tão apertado." Eu gruni e movi os dedos suavemente dentro e para fora, movendo-os, levando-a mais perto de seu clímax, apertando meu polegar e brincando com seu clitóris. Ela estava tão apertada e maravilhosamente quente, eu nunca queria sair daquele lugar.

"Edward ... eu não posso" Ela gemeu debaixo de mim.

"Goze amor." Ela arqueou e tremia em meus braços, em seguida, caiu mole sobre a cama. Bella tinha desmaiado do orgasmo. I felt proud. Senti-me orgulhoso.

"Bella? Você está comigo?" Sussurrei. Ela abriu um olho e sorriu preguiçosamente para mim.

"Eu pensei que tinha te perdido... por um segundo." Eu sorri orgulhoso.

"Eu estou... ainda na terra do la-la-la. Vocês é o melhor." Ela deu uma risadinha. Beijei-a apaixonadamente, rolando nas minhas costas levando-a comigo, nunca quebrando o beijo. Ela tinha um gosto surpreendente; ligeiramente da banana, que tinha anteriormente e do sabor puro, que foi Bella.

"Eu me sinto muito melhor. Tudo isso graças ao que você amor." Murmurei. Seu telefone tocou.

"Eu estarei lá. Diga a Emmett que vou enviar Edward para lá." Ela desligou e pulou da cama. Eu amuei, virando meu rosto para vê-la nua correndo para o armário para encontrar algumas roupas.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou.

"Dez para as oito. Volte." Murmurei.

"Não, eu tinha que estar no trabalho às oito... para trabalhar com Tanya sobre tudo... e Emmett está procurando por você!" Bella saiu correndo.

"Diga-Emmett, ele é um grande garoto, ele pode cuidar de tudo sozinho. Eu não vou trabalhar hoje".

"Edward ... tudo bem. Você se sente ok?" Ela disse, e correu para o banho. Eu caminhei até a porta da frente, onde ela me beijou rápido, que se transformou em uma marca completa a sessão contra a porta da frente, finalmente, apressado para o trabalho.

Suspirei e fui para o quarto onde eu Lizzy me aconchegou ao lado dela na cama e adormeci com o meu pequeno anjo, segura em meus braços.

____

* * *

**NT: Oi Gente! Aqui é Julia. Estou adorando ajudar a Viê a traduzir os capítulos. Na verdade, o que foi esse capítulo hein? Fortes emoções! 21 páginas inteirinhas de Edward! E devo alerta-las que maiores emoções estão por vim!**

**Toulose está de volta! E achei a parte do capítulo com ele, a Bella e a Charlotte muito legal! Adoro coelhos!**

**Bom é isso! Até o próximo capítulo traduzido por mim, que será o 23, e digo, preparem os coraçõezinhos!**

**Bjos e até a próxima,**

**Ju**

**P.S: Quem tiver twitter e quiser me seguir lá é só procurar nesse endereço: www*twitter*com/julia_muniz (não esqueça de trocar o asteristico pelo ponto).Me avise que você é daqui que eu follow back!**

1 Fidelity Bond é uma forma de seguro de proteção que abrange segurados por perdas como resultado de fraude por atos do indivíduo especificado. Geralmente garante um negócio para as perdas causadas por atos desonestos de seu empregado.

2 **Dominatrix** (do latim "dominatrix", que significa "mulher dominadora" ou "mestra") é uma mulher que exerce o papel "dominadora" em práticas de _Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo (BDSM)._

3 Cock Ring conhecido como anel peniano tem como propósito impedir que o sangue reflua para fora do pênis o que pode prolongar a ereção.

Foto: .com/cdimg/449647/3942190/0/1189869687/Reusable_Vibrating_Cock_

4 Nos EUA, a partir do Secundário (Ensino Médio) os quatro anos são contados como: _freshman, sophomore, junior e senior_

* * *

**O que acharam? fortinho, né?**

**Mas as coisas vao melhorar, para eles, don't worry**

**Ahh sofri ontem, fui no cinema comprar meu ingressinho lindo, e a mulher da bilheteria nao me deixou comprar, por que nao tava vendendo, quase soquei a cara dela! hahaha, bricadeirinha, mas fiquei muuuito brava e resumindo, nao consegui comprar :'( **

**Mããs, para compensar, fui numa festinha de criança ontem e tinha daqueles docinhos, que sao umas uvas dentro de beijinhos, sabe? me acabei! e hoje liguei o notebook e tinha atualizaçao de varias das fics que eu to adorando!**

**Por hoje é só, comentem pra eu saber o que voces acharam, o que gostaram e o que nao gostaram, tá**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**PS: desejo mais sorte pra quem ainda for comprar os ingressos pra éstreia de Eclipse, e espero que a mulher que atenda voces nao seja ignorante com voces, como a que me atendeu foi. broxante isso. hahahaha. bye bye**


	19. A Apresentação

**Oláá pessoas, como foi o feriado de voces?**

**No final eu converso com voces, ok**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, esse foi traduzido por mim :DD**

* * *

Bella

-Até que enfim você chegou! –Tanya disse logo quando eu saí do elevador.

Se ela soubesse que eu mal dormi... e o que tinha acontecido. Eu senti uma onde de náusea só de pensar nas coisas que Edward tinha dito que tinha acontecido com ele.

-Cadê o Cullen? –Emmett gritou da minha mesa.

Eu suspirei. Esse seria um longo dia.

-Ele não vem. Não está se sentindo bem. Vamos começar a revisar as músicas, Tanya. –eu disse.

-Espera só um minuto! O que você quer dizer com 'Ele não está se sentindo bem'? Ele tá na TPM? –Emmett continuou a perguntar em voz alta.

-Emmett, pára de fazer perguntas idiotas! Ele não vem hoje. Ponto final. –eu gritei e me sentei brutamente na minha cadeira, virei para o meu computador e abri a lista das músicas- Tanya, vem aqui. E você, não tem nada melhor pra fazer? –perguntei para Emmett, que estava grudado em mim.

-Então liga pra ele, eu quero ouvir que ele não vem. Preguiçoso. –ele murmurou a ultima parte.

-EMMETT! Saí daqui, agora! –eu pulei e gritei. Emmett e Tanya estavam paralisados olhando para mim. Ela veio correndo até mim enquanto ele desapareceu atrás das portas do elevador- Quem vai cuidar da música? –perguntei.

-O fotógrafo e Emmett. –Tanya murmurou. Eu gemi. Exatamente o que eu precisava. Jacob.

-Liga para ele e peça para ele vir aqui em cima. Depois vá checar Kate. –disse.

Jake subiu em tempo recorde, talvez com medo do quão brava eu estava. Era culpa do Emmett.

-Bells? –Jake perguntou.

-É Bella. E por favor, confirma as músicas de cada estilista. –eu disse.

-Claro. Diga os nomes e eu escrevo.

-Não escreva nada, só diz se você acha que está bom. Eu escrevo em um arquivo no Word e gravo as músicas num CD. –eu disse.

-Certo. –ele respondeu.

-Chanel: _Melody Day, _de Caribou, _The Last Time, _de Andrew Oldham Orquestra, versão dos Rolling Stones, _Be My Baby, _de The Ronettes. –eu li para ele.

-Tá bom. Mas você não devia perguntar para o Emmett também?

-Vai buscar ele. Eu acho que logo, logo minha cabeça vai explodir. –murmurei massageando minhas têmporas.

-Bella? Você me chamou? Ah… eu AMO essa música do Caribou! É perfeita pra Chanel. Na minha opinião, uma música por estilista é o suficiente. –Emmett me disse passando os olhos pela lista.

-E? Escolhe logo! –eu disse, ele se sentou ao meu lado e ficamos conversando e escutando diferentes músicas por quase duas horas. Chegamos a seis músicas maravilhosas.

Chanel- _Melody Day, _Caribou.  
Charlotte Ronson- _My Moon, My Man, _Feist.  
Christian Lacroix- _Inside and Out, _Feist.  
Christian Dior- _The Promise, _Girl Aloud.  
Giorgio Armani- _You Do Something To Me, _Paul Weller.  
Vivienne Westwood- _The Lovecats, _The Cure.

-Agora, vamos ensaiar. –eu arrastei Emmett com uma vitalidade recém achada.

-Ei. O que você comeu hoje de manhã? Qual o problema, sério? Você está hiperativa... eu estou com medo de dizer alguma coisa. Parece que você vai surtar a qualquer momento. –Emmett murmurou no elevador.

-Eu estou bem, Emmett. –eu disse saímos do elevador.

O ensaio foi tranqüilo, e eu fui embora, depois das três, feliz e satisfeita, sabendo que tudo estaria perfeito amanhã.

Quando cheguei em casa, Lizzy me recebeu pulando.

-Oi! –murmurei e me abaixei para pegá-la no colo- Cadê todo mundo?

-Eles saíram. O papai está dormindo. –ela sorriu e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu a coloquei no sofá e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Quando nossos hóspedes saíram? –perguntei.

-Duas. Chaul-Chaul. –ela franziu o cenho, sem conseguir dizer Charlotte.

-Charlotte. Faz tempo que o Edward está dormindo?

-Eu acordei lado dele. Ele dorme forte. –ela disse sorrindo. Nossa! Ele deve estar dormindo há muito tempo, se ele foi dormir logo que eu saí. Calma... ela disse que acordou do lado dele?

-Calma. Onde ele está? –perguntei.

-Minha cama. –ela me disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-E o que você fez, sozinha, esse tempo todo?

-Brinquei com o coelhinho e com a Chaulotte. –Lizzy deu um gritinho, pulando.

-Shh, não acorda o Edward. O que vocês brintaram?

-Animais. –eu franzi o cenho.

Ela viu minha expressão e começou a explicar a brincadeira. Charlotte mostrou para ela vários animais, nos livros e Lizzy tinha que dar os nomes para eles. Eu era grata por isso, pelo menos esse jogo deve ter mantido Lizzy em silêncio, eu espero.

-Você está com fome? –ela assentiu e foi correndo para a cozinha.

Eu assisti seu pé bater em alguma coisa, então ela tropeçou e caiu na cozinha. Eu estava ao seu lado em um segundo.

-Lizzy! Deixa eu ver. Onde está doendo? –eu murmurei assustada, tocando suavemente as pernas dela.

-Bem. –ela murmurou, mas uma lágrima a entregou.

-Me diz aonde você bateu a perna. Eu não posso fazer melhorar se você não me disser. –ela me mostrou seu joelho, estava um pouco cortado e obviamente ia ficar roxo. Eu passei um pouco de água e coloquei um band-aid ali, esperando que não precisasse de algum outro cuidado que eu não pudesse dar.

-Rozo. –ela murmurou e secou uma lágrima. Eu dei um beijo em seu joelho e acariciei sua cabeça.

-Vai passar. –sussurrei.

-Eu não vou mais ser bonita. –eu ri da preocupação dela, e a abracei.

-Você vai ser bonita. Um machucado não vai mudar isso. –eu tentei convencê-la.

-Papai vai ficar bravo.

-Por que você acha isso? –se Edward fosse ficar bravo com alguém, ele ficaria bravo comigo por não cuidar direito de sua filha.

-Ele fica bravo quando eu não sou cudidosa.

-Cuidadosa. E ele não vai, prometo. –eu disse e a sentei, gentilmente, emu ma cadeira- O que você quer comer?

-Aquela coisa comprida que você enrola no garfo. –ela me disse, séria. Eu comecei a rir da definição dela de espaguete.

-Espaguete, né? Com molho? -Lizzy assentiu e pulou da cadeira.

-Ajuda? –ela ofereceu.

-Claro, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, pequena. Tá vendo aquela porta? Abre ela e pega uma panela grande para o molho, por favor. –ela me ajudou muito, trazendo tudo o que eu precisava, ela era a aprendiz e eu a mestra.

Lizzy quis saber sobre tudo que eu estava fazendo e como eu fazia, ela até me ajudou a mexer o molho. Eu a peguei no colo e ela ficou muito contente ao esticar os braços por cima do fogão. Quando o molho borbulhou, minha medrosinha se encolheu nos meus braços e eu a coloquei de volta no chão, ela se escondeu atrás de mim, olhando desconfiada para o molho.

-Não vai te machucar, está fervendo, quer dizer que está quase pronto. Por que você não vai lavar as mãos e acordar o Edward?

Ela saiu saltitando da cozinha enquanto eu observava, com medo de que ela se machucasse de novo.

Achei um bilhete de Charlotte dizendo que eles não voltariam para o jantar, por que comeriam na cidade e voltariam depois, então, não devíamos nos preocupar.

Coloquei três pratos na mesa, talheres, copos e o suco na mesa.

Lizzy entrou na cozinha correndo, assutada.

-O papai não acorda! –ela disse.

-Vamos ver o que há de errado. Ele deve estar muito cansado. –expliquei e peguei a mão dela, indo para seu quarto.

Edward parecia ser mais novo, rodeado de bichos de pelúcia e todo encolhido na cama pequena. Seus cabelos apontavam para todas as direções e uma das pernas estava pendurada para fora da cama, suas mãos estava embaixo da almofada, onde seu rosto estava escondido. Pelo jeito que ele estava respirando, devia estar dormindo profundamente.

Eu me agachei ao lado da cama e coloquei uma mão em sua testa, entrelaçando seu cabelo em meus dedos.

-Edward? –ele franziu o nariz, mas não se moveu, o que fez Lizzy e eu rirmos.

-Amor, é hora de acordar. –tentei de novo, ele murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e mexeu os pés, do jeito que coelhos mexem. Eu ri, lembrando do Tambor, em Bambi, como ele batia as patas no chão.

-Papai! –Lizzy gritou, e o cutucou nas costelas, ele gemeu e se virou, esfregando o local, inconscientemente. Eu não pude me conter, e olhei para seu traseiro. Tão redondinho e bonito._Pára de pensar nisso! Se concentra em acordá-lo!_

-Edward, acorda! –eu balancei sem ombro. Normalmente não era difícil o acordar.

Eu entendi que o corpo dele precisava de tempo para se curar, fisicamente, principalmente, mas ele já estava dormindo há doze horas! Uma parte de mim temia a maneira que ele agiria quando acordasse. Com certeza ele teria outra recaída, durante a noite.

-Você precisa disso? –eu perguntei para Lizzy, apontando para o copo d'água em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela balançou a cabeça que não, sem entender minha pergunta, mas então seus olhos ficaram travessos.

-Posso fazer? –ela perguntou, esperançosa, eu entreguei o copo para ela. Ela se ajoelhou atrás de Edward e derramou a água em seu rosto.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Ele pulou, com os olhos arregalados, e a mão no coração, se esforçando, por ar.

-Por que você fez ISSO? –ele rosnou e derrubou Lizzy na cama, a fazendo rir.

Eu a ouvi dizer entre risos 'Eu não... Bel-bella'. Ahh, traidorazinha!

A cabeça de Edward se virou para mim, seus olhos verdes grudados nos meus.

-É verdade, amor?

-Não! Eu nunca faria isso! –eu disse e corri para for a do quarto. Ele me alcançou na sala e começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu estava quase sem ar e implorando por misericórdia, mas ele não parava.

De alguma forma, o clima de brincadeira mudou e Edward me beijou, conseqüentemente interrompendo minha respiração e meus pensamentos. Eu podia sentir o sofá nas minhas costas, ele me segurava contra o sofá e devorava minha boca.

-Edward! Que tipo de educação você está dando para a Lizzy? –eu ouvi Esme perguntar em algum lugar atrás de mim. Eu nem ao menos a ouvi entrando. Edward deu um beijo na minha testa e sorriu para Esme.

-Oi, Esme. –ele a cumprimentou.

-A gente pode comer? –Lizzy perguntou, atrás de Edward, nos olhando, curiosa, então percebi que ela tinha visto o beijo.

-Claro que sim. Você quer jantar com a gente, Esme? –eu perguntei, sem ar, fazendo Edward rir.

-É muito gentil da sua parte, Bella, mas eu só vou ficar alguns minutos. Preciso falar com Edward. –ela disse, e gesticulou para ele sentar no sofá. Eu levei Lizzy para a cozinha, coloquei comida na tigela de Jake e descasquei uma cenoura para Toulouse.

Jake veio correndo para a cozinha quando ouviu a comida sendo posta na tigela.

A porta da frente se fechou, então, Esme deve ter saído.

-Traz o Toulouse quando você vier pra cá. –gritei para que Edward ouvisse.

-Cadê ele? –ele perguntou. Como eu vou saber?

-Eu não sei, Edward!

Ele veio com o coelho no colo alguns minutos depois.

-Ele estava na sala do piano.

Eu dei a cenoura à Toulouse, no balcão, longe de Jake, e me sentei na mesa.

-Que delícia! Eu ia pedir pra você fazes espaguete. –Edward disse e enrolou a massa em seu garfo. Eu assisti enquanto Lizzy tentava fazer o mesmo, apenas para espalhar molho para todos os lados.

Para minha surpresa, Edward a ajudou sem dar um escândalo, e nós comemos em silencio depois disso. Fomos para a sala, onde Lizzy queria ver Aladdin. Colocamos o DVD com ela deitada entre nós dois, e assistimos.

Parecia uma atividade familiar, e eu me sentia estranha. Eu era, mas não era parte da família. Lizzy caiu no sono perto do fim, quando Jasmine estava ao lado da fonte com o tigre.

-Eu levo ela pra cama. –Edward sussurrou e a pegou no colo. Lizzy murmurou alguma coisa sobre Abu, o que fez Edward rir.

-Silêncio, não acorda ela! –eu o repreendi.

-Nós vamos nos deitar, também? –ele perguntou, suavemente quando voltou.

-Você está cansado? –perguntei, impressionada.

-Não. Eu dormi demais. Mas você deve estar. E nós temos um grande dia amanhã.

-Como você está se sentindo? Eu estou me sentindo incrivelmente mal por não ter perguntado mais cedo. –murmurei enquanto o seguia para o nosso quarto.

-Estou melhor. Eu fiz um plano antes de ir dormir. Eu vou para a polícia. Só preciso achar um advogado maravilhoso. E louco o suficiente para pegar um caso assim. –ele suspirou e fechou a porta, atrás de nós.

-Algum advogado vai aceitar seu caso. E eu estou muito feliz por você querer fazer alguma coisa sobre esse assunto. Eu só quero que você esteja bem. Sempre. –eu o disse.

-Me conta, o que _você_ fez no trabalho.

-A playlist está pronta. O Emmett ainda vai decidir uma música de abertura e outra para o encerramento. O resto está perfeito. –eu expliquei.

A porta da frente abriu e se fechou, seguida por risadinhas e 'shhh' de alguém.

-Eles saíram? –Edward perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim. A Charlotte me deixou um bilhete. Ela entreteve a Lizzy o dia todo. Eu só espero que ela tenha se comportado e não tenha dado uma dor de cabeça à Charlotte. –eu disse, brigando com o zíper da minha saia.

-Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. O que elas fizeram? –Edward murmurou e beijou meu pescoço.

-Nomearam animais... –eu disse, gemi quando senti a mão dele em meu traseiro enquanto abaixava o zíper.

Tiramos as roupas um do outro lentamente, Edward beijando cada parte que era exposta da minha pele.

-Eu mal posso esperar para o casamento. Eu quero tanto te ver naquele vestido que você comprou. –ele murmurou com os lábios em meu seio.

-Eu mal posso esperar para te ver de smoking. –sussurrei e me movi em direção a cama- Você está bem? Podemos fazer isso? –perguntei, com medo que ele não conseguisse fazer isso.

-Eu estou bem, prometo. Te quero tanto. –Edward gemeu e me deitou na cama.

Ele colocou minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto me penetrava lentamente, deitando a cabeça para trás e rolando os olhos.

-Ah… Jesus, eu não consigo fazer isso… -ele murmurou e colocou sua testa em meu ombro, respirando fundo.

Eu massageei seus ombros e beijei suavemente seu pescoço, tentando aliviar sua tensão. Eu não havia entendido suas palavras. Ele não conseguia fazer isso por razões óbvias... ou as memórias de ontem ainda estavam frescas e o incomodando?

Edward saiu de dentro de mim, mas rapidamente entrou de novo, gemendo e xingando baixo.

-Por que você tem que ser tão quente e macia em todos os lugares? –ele perguntou, lentamente.

Eu levantei meus quadris e ele balançou a cabeça violentamente.

-Não! –eu o escutei e fiquei parada, traçando meu dedo em suas costas, em seu couro cabeludo, e o beijando.

Quando ele finalmente começou a se mover, eu tremi violentamente e gemi, um pouco alto demais. Ele colocou sua testa contra a minha, e pouco tempo depois chegamos ao clímax, abraçados um no outro.

A mão dele veio acariciar meus cabelos, atrás da orelha.

-Eu te amo, amor. Você não sabe como eu me sinto aqui, nos seus braços. Me sinto tão seguro, sei que nada vai me machucar. –ele murmurou contra meu pescoço. Meu coração de acelerou com suas palavras, me sentia poderosa por fazê-lo se sentir segura, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia péssima sabendo que tinham o machucado e eu não estava lá para o salvar.

Passei uma mão por seus cabelos e o beijei.

-Eu estou aqui, sempre. Ninguém vai te machucar, nunca mais. –prometi, ele não respondeu e eu pude ouvir roncos suaves. Ele tinha adormecido.

Eu acordei tremendo de frio. Do lado de fora, ainda estava escuro e as cobertas estavam amontoadas nos pés da cama. Edward não estava aqui e outro arrepio me determinou a levantar, me lavar, depois me vestir.

Quando finalmente cheguei a cozinha, com um par de calças do Edward, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta, vi Edward e Charlotte conversando em tom baixo na mesa, bebendo café.

Abri a boca para dizer 'bom dia' mas um barulho estranho saiu da minha garganta, que começou a arranhar. Edward ouviu o som e se virou para mim, abrindo mais ainda seu sorriso.

-Olha só, bom dia. Por que você acordou tão cedo? –ele perguntou e pegou um banco para eu me sentar.

-Eu nã... –eu não podia falar, apenas balancei a cabeça e a encostei na mesa.

-Qual é o problema? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Acho que ela está resfriada. –Charlotte explicou, eu gemi e assenti.

-O que eu posso fazer? Um pouco de chá? –Edward murmurou em meu ouvido passando uma mão tranqüilizante pelas minhas costas.

-Chá, é. –eu disse, rouca.

-Eu faço se você apontar onde estão os saquinhos de chá e a chaleira. Você não quer que Edward faça chá. –Charlotte disse, sorrindo e fazendo Edward fazer uma careta, mas ao perceber que não tinha que levantar, ele me colocou em seu colo e me abraçou.

Eu sussurrei onde ela podia encontrar as coisas e me aconcheguei em Edward. Me sentia péssima, minha garganta estava literalmente queimando, e para as coisas ficarem mais perfeitas, comecei a espirrar.

-Quando você ficou doente? –Edward perguntou, eu encolhi os ombros e peguei a xícara de chá, agradecendo Charlotte.

-Oi. –Benjamin disse, entrando na cozinha e sentando-se. Ele perguntou alguma coisa em francês para Charlotte, o que eu não prestei atenção, estava mais preocupara em parar com a queimação da minha garganta.

-Não é verdade, Benjamin! Não... eu não faço favores! –Edward disse, bravo, para Benjamin, respondendo o que ele havia dito para Charlotte.

-Então o que vocês dois estava fazendo aqui sozinhos? –ele perguntou.

-Bella estava aqui... –Edward começou a explicar.

-Antes! Favores, estou dizendo! –Benjamin gritou e se levantou, saindo da cozinha e nos deixando, especialmente eu, paralizados.

-Não dê atenção a ele! Ele não sabe o que nós estávamos falando! Como eu odeio quando ele tira conclusões erradas! –Charlotte disse.

-Vá e conversa com ele. Eu vou me arrumar para o trabalho. –Edward a encorajou e ela saiu- Como você está se sentindo, Bella? –seu tom quase me disse que ele queria que eu ficasse em casa hoje.

-Eu vou! –eu, imediatamente me arrependi de falar.

-Claro que sim. Só queria ter certeza que você está melhor. Depois da apresentação nós vamos até Carlisle. –assenti e o segui para nosso quarto.

Ele saiu do closet com um vestido e saltos altos, eu olhei, curiosa para ele, e comecei a rir.

-Vista isso. –aah, era para mim.

-Como eu sou bobinha. Pensei que você quisesse vestir minhas roupas. –sussurrei, Edward riu e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

Me vesti em silêncio, me encolhendo quando vi os sapatos, mas não falei nada. O que Alice não daria para me ver tão obediente.

-Pronta? –Edward perguntou.

Eu me virei para dizer que sim mas quando o vi, não consegui dizer nada. Ele estava impecável, perfeito. O terno parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ele, servindo perfeitamente. Eu fiquei ali, de boca aberta, como uma boba.

-Bella? –ele perguntou preocupado e veio até mim, me pegando em seus braços. Ele parecia ser um deus mandado dos céus para me torturar, era lindo demais para ser real.

-Você é tão lindo. –murmurei, alisando sua gravata. Edward pegou minhas mãos para as parar.

-Você está divida, Bella. Não fique nervosa. –ele me assegurou, sua voz suave como mel. Eu coloquei meus lábios nos dele, o pegando de surpresa, precisava saber se ele era real, parecia ser um sonho, naquele momento.

-Prontos? –eu ouvi da porta, mas não pude parar o beijo, Edward se afastou primeiro, respirando fundo e me olhando divertido. Ele colocou um braço ao meu redor e me guiou para a sala.

Charlotte e Benjamin também estavam maravilhosos, o vestido vermelho completava as belas pernas e os saltos perigosamente altos de Charlotte. Edward segurou o casaco preto para mim e segurou meu braço firmemente até eu estar segura dentro do carro.

Conversamos durante a viagem, até que uma música começou a tocar no rádio e fez Edward começar a rir. _Rasputin_, de Boney M. O que era tão divertido nessa música?

-O que? –minha voz ainda estava rouca.b

-Nada. –ele riu e se concentrou na estrada- Ano passado, eu assisti o filme da Disney, Anastasia com a Lizzy... –ele riu. Que figura.

-E o que é tão engraçado? –Benjamin perguntou do banco de trás.

-Ela me fez cantar essa música! Esme chegou e achou que eu tinha enlouquecido. –ele explicou.

Chegamos no Hotel Intercontinental e o salão para eventos especiais, onde a apresentação ia acontecer.

-Fica perto de mim, o dia todo, por favor. –Edward sussurrou e beijou minha bochecha.

-Claro. –sorri e coloquei meu braço por baixo de sua jaqueta, para trazê-lo mais para perto de mim.

Haviam muitas pessoas, e cada vez chegavam mais. Será que caberia? Edward conversou com quase todos eles, me apresentando como sua namorada e beijando uma parte do meu rosto cada vez que dizia isso. Ele estava brilhando de felicidade, eu estava feliz por ele não estar pensando no que aconteceu dois dias atrás.

-Edward! –ele se virou, quase me derrubando com isso, sorrindo abertamente para quem quer que tinha chamado seu nome.

-Olá, Giorgio! –Edward sorriu e abraçou o homem.

Eu estava chocada. Sabia que Armani mandava seus ternos e tudo mais... mas não fazia idéia que eles eram tão amigos. E honestamente, Armani estava na minha frente!

-...Ela não é linda? –peguei apenas o fim da pergunta de Edward.

O homem mais velho olhou para mim, sorrindo.

-Estou muito feliz por você, Edward. É uma honra conhecer a garota que roubou o coração dele. –Armani sorriu para mim, apertando e dando um beijo em minha mão. Eu corei e murmurei.

-Igualmente.

Edward me virou em seus braços e me beijou.

-Te amo. –ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

-Tem pessoas... –argumentei.

-E? Deixa eles verem! Eu adoro mostrar o quando eu tea mo, Bella. Vamos nos sentar, já vai começar. –quando olhei ao meu redor, notei que estávamos quase sozinhos ali, todos haviam ido para o outro salão, onde ia ocorrer a apresentação.

As luzes foram ajustadas e sentamos em nossos lugares, perto da passarela. Edward colocou uma mão em meu joelho, me dando um arrepio.

-Se comporte, amor. –o que ele ia fazer?

Deus, não deixa ele fazer o que eu acho que ele vai fazer! Seu dedo traçava círculos em meu joelho, lentamente subindo e desaparecendo embaixo do meu vestido.

A música de abertura era rápida, aumentando meu tesão.

-Edward, pára! –eu tentei tirar a mão dele- Aqui não!

Ele acariciou minha coxa e manteve a mão ali, pelo menos ela não estava se mexendo. Assistimos a apresentação. Eu ouvi alguém atrás de nós dizendo que nossas modelos eram melhores que as usadas pelos estilistas, o que fez Edward sorrir.

Eu tenho que admitir que elas estavam todas maravilhosas e as roupas se encaixavam com suas personalidades. Emmett era o melhor.

A última grife era a Armani. Edward apertou carinhosamente minha perna e se levantou. Onde ele vai? Senti minha perna esfriando.

_You Do Something To Me, _de Paul Weller começou e Jasper entrou na passarela, maravilhoso em seu terno cinza. Quando 'Hanging on the wire' soou mais uma vez nas caixas de som, eu engasguei. Edward estava lá, na passarela, fazendo seu caminho lentamente. No fim, ele parou, deu uma volta e esperou Armani ir até lá, junto com os outros estilistas e uma modelo de cada. Ele realmente me afetava, o fogo que ele acendeu mais cedo começou a queimar, Edward virou a cabeça para mim e deu uma piscadela.

Ele tirou um microfone do bolso e começou a falar.

-Obrigado a todos por virem aqui! É uma honra recebê-los. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Espero que mantenhamos os contratos e que eu tenha muitos mais aqui em cima. Obrigado por assinarem com minha revista. Se eu disser mais um obrigado, vou querer um Oscar. –ele riu e passou o microfone para os estilistas, que falaram um pouco, cumprimentando Edward e a equipe. Eu não conseguia mais me concentrar, tudo o que eu queria era Edward, sozinho, e beijar aqueles lábios perfeitos.

Havia champagne e 'parabéns', mas eu estava procurando por Edward, quem havia desaparecido no meio das pessoas.

Uma mão no meu pulso me puxou para um corredor vazio, o corpo me pressionou contra a parede e os lábios foram para os meus.

-Você está tão linda nesse vestido, eu devia ter te levado lá pra cima, também. –Edward murmurou contra meus lábios, suas mãos estavam no meu corpo e uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, as separando- Tem o jantar e depois nós vamos ficar sozinhos! Queria poder perder esse jantar. –ele disse, com o rosto no meu pescoço.

-A gente não pode. As pessoas vão esperar você lá, Sr. Cullen. –sussurrei, arrumando sua gravata. Edward gemeu e pressionou seu corpo mais contra o meu.

-Como eu adoro quando você me chama de Sr. Cullen, Isabella. –meu nome todo saindo dos lábios dele era demais para o meu corpo atormentado, eu estremeci e fui para cima dele, me esfregando contra seu corpo- Ah, Bella, você faz eu me sentir... –ele murmurou e olhou para seu relógio, franzindo o cenho- Temos quinze minutos antes de eu ter que chegar lá. Vamos fazer esses os melhores quinze minutos das nossas vidas. –dizendo isso, ele me puxou para um quarto onde o pessoal do hotel mantinha guardanapos e coisas assim.

Ele trancou a porta e me colocou na mesa, com o rosto para baixo, e mãos em meu traseiro.

-You do something to me, something deep inside. –murmurei a letra da música que estava tocando no salão.

-I'll give you something to feel deep inside. –ele murmurou lentamente, e eu pude ouvir seu ziper sendo aberto. Ele começou a abaixar minha meia calça e minha calcinha- Ah Jesus! Você está tão molhada! Por quanto tempo você está assim, amor? –ele perguntou, passando os dedos pelo meu centro e me fazendo gemer.

-Desde a hora que eu te vi nesse terno. –eu disse.

Eu não faço idéia como pude formar uma frase coerente. Edward parecia ter perdido todo o seu controle enquanto colocava sem membro em mim, rápida e profundamente. Eu podia sentir tanto dele assim, e quando ele se moveu, gritei seu nome. Estava tão próxima ao meu orgasmo que eu mal podia ver claramente, podia sentir seus dedos em meus quadris, seu quadril contra minha bunda. Todos os sons que estávamos fazendo e as sensações combinadas me levaram ao limite, gritei seu nome mais alto, sem me importar com quem nos ouvisse.

Edward me seguiu logo depois, com um rugido alto.

-Eu não consigo sentir meus dedos. Acho que te deixei com hematomas. –ele murmurou no meu ouvido, beijando meu pescoço e minhas costas levemente.

Eu não conseguia sentir nada, estava flutuando.

-O que você fez comigo? Eu não consigo sentir meus braços nem minhas pernas... –reclamei e o tirei de cima de mim, me alongando.

-Não faz isso! A não ser que você queira que eu... –ele disse, sugestivamente.

Minhas meias estavam arruinadas, assim como minha calcinha. Eu as joguei numa lata de lixo e me virei para Edward, quem estava com o cenho franzido enquanto se olhava num espelho pequeno. Ele estava passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente, tentando ajeitar.

-Deixa assim, é uma causa perdida. –eu ri e fechei seu cinto.

-Parece que você te um ninho na cabeça. –ele riu baixo, olhando para meu cabelo- Mas eu gosto. Minha gatinha feroz. –ele murmurou e me aproximou de seu corpo, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso.

-Sim?... ah... mesmo?... estou aqui, onde mais eu estaria?... me dê um minute. –ele murmurou e fechou o cellular- O Emmett está nos procurando. –corei e passei meus dedos por meus cabelos.

-Vamos. –eu disse, pegando a mão dele.

-Finalmente! Eu procurei vocês em todos os lugares! –Emmett gritou quando entramos no salão de jantas- Tem uns paparazzi querendo conversar com você, e a CNN. –ele empurrou Edward numa direção, me encarando- O que vocês estavam fazendo? –ele me acusou.

-Nada, Emmett. Você só nos perdeu por um momento. –tentei convencê-lo.

-Bella! Você está melhor? –me virei para Charlotte, que estava me olhando, preocupada, e assenti.

Emmett riu.

-A Alice está vindo pra cá, minta para ela, se você puder.

_Droga! Eu não consigo mentir pra ela._

-Eu estou bem, Charlotte. Está muito quente aqui, talvez por isso eu esteja corada. –expliquei, ela acreditou e se virou para Benjamin.

-O que você fez com ele? –Alice gritou e apontou para Edward, que estava conversando com uma mulher, de alguma revista, ele estava desarrumado e tudo nele gritava 'acabei de ser violentado'.

Será que nós fomos assim tão óbvios? Me virei para Alice e sorri.

-E daí? Você viu como ele fica maravilhoso nesse terno! –eu justifiquei.

-Jazz também está comível. Mas você não me viu pulando nele no meio da apresentação! Vocês dois são insaciáveis! Não dava para ter esperado algumas horas, até que a festa terminasse? –ela perguntou. Algumas horas, sem Edward dentro de mim. Definitivamente não.

Eu olhei para ele, que estava conversando em um canto com uma mulher, ele estava delicioso.

-Com licença, Alice. –murmurei e fui até ele.

-...E acabar com toda essa merda! –eu ouvi o final da conversa.

-Claro, Edward. Ele vai voltar em uma semana. Não assine nada… Não faça nada! Certo? –a mulher disse, apertando o antebraço dele.

-Claro que não, Carmen. Eu acho que não tenho tempo, de qualquer jeito. O casamento do Emmett já está chegando, tem o aniversario da Lizzy, e eu quero pedir a Bel... –Edward disse, e arregalou os olhos. Carmen se virou para mim e sorriu um pouco.

-Que falta de educação. Carmen, essa é minha namorada, Bella. amor, ela é uma velha amiga, Carmen. A editora da Runway. –eu não gostei quando ele disse 'velha amiga'.

-Oi. É um prazer te conhecer. –eu disse.

-É maravilhoso dar um rosto ao nome. Adorei seu vestido. É Armani? –ela perguntou.

-É. Ela não está fabulosa nele? –Edward perguntou, colocando um braço ao redor da minha cintura. Eu nem olhei para o que ele me deu para vestir de manhã. Por isso Armani estava tão feliz quando me viu.

-Eu vou dizer para o Garret assim que ele voltar. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ajudar, é isso que amigos fazem. Estou muito feliz por você ter me dito isso. –Carmen disse, carinhosamente, apertou seu braço de novo e saiu.

Edward estava tenso enquanto me guiava para a mesa e durante toda a refeição.

-O marido dela, Garret, vai ajudar com o processo. –foi tudo o que ele disse e voltou a comer, respondeu educadamente todas as perguntas, mas eu o conhecia. Estava acontecendo uma batalha dentro dele.

No caminho para o carro, Edward ligou para Esme para pedir Lizzy passar a noite na casa dela.

-Benjamin, lembra do nosso combinado? –ele disse para seu amigo, quem sorriu e assentiu.

-Decidimos sair e nos divertir. –Benjamin explicou.

Foi assim que acabamos num bar. Eu tinha uma má impressão sobre isso. Edward não estava num humor bom, e se ele ia beber, não iria parar, até esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

Ele continuou bebendo e quando me levou até a pista de dança, se moveu sinuosamente contra meu corpo, murmurando no meu ouvido.

-Por que nós não voltamos? –perguntei, ele assentiu e passou uma mão por baixo do meu vestido.

-Vocês vem? Nós estamos indo pra casa. –eu disse para Charlotte e Benjamin.

Eles queriam ficar mais, então fomos para casa sozinhos. Eu dirigi enquanto Edward achava diferentes maneiras de me fazer quase bater seu lindo Jaguar.

Uma vez dentro de casa, eu o puxei para o quarto. O troquei de roupa e o fiz ir para a cama. Não é preciso dizer que antes de eu conseguir tirar o vestido ele já estava roncando tranquilamente.

Ele não era o mesmo bêbado divertido que ele foi no natal, esse era o bêbado chato. Pelo menos ele dormiu.

* * *

**Bom, primeiramente eu queria agradecer as reviews de voces, eu gostei muuuito e cada uma delas é muito especial pra mim.**

**Eu nao pude postar semana passada por que alem de eu ter que me matar de estudar, eu perdi uma tia-avó e isso foi um choque na nossa família, e me deixou pensando, que nossa vida não é nada, sabe? de uma hora para a outra, a gente pode morrer, num piscar de olhos, e isso me deixou meio deprimida e eu nao consegui avançar no capítulo, mas agora eu estou bem e pronta para outra /força de expressao**

**Então, gostaram do capítulo com os nossos safadinhos favoritos? comentem pra eu saber a opiniao de voces :D**

**aah, alias, eu estava atualizando essa fic praticamente aos sabados, só queria deixar voces avisados que eu vou atualizar nas sextas ou domingos, pelo menos até julho, eu vou ter que fazer um trabalho pra escola, e o único dia que meu grupo pode se reunir é sabado :s mas nas férias vou estar tranquila (:**

**por hoje é só galerinha**

**Bom MTV Movie Awards pra voces... agora, perguntinha inutil: pra quem voces estão torcendo? hi hi**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	20. O Pedido

**Olá povo! como foi a semana de voces? espero que tenha sido boa!**

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra voces, traduzido pela Clarissa :DD**

**até já já**

* * *

Edward

Havia uma música de piano em algum lugar, mas minha cabeça latejava, parecia estar em mil pedaços. O que aconteceu ontem? O piano, eu percebi, estava tocando Sonata ao Luar. Esse é o meu toque de celular. Passei a mão sobre a mesa de cabeceira e quando eu não consegui alcançar o telefone eu rolei pela cama para ver onde ele estava. Ele não estava lá. O som estava vindo da minha calça, que,estava no chão, eu gemi. Isso significava que eu tinha que me levantar.

Quem pode ser tão insistente? O telefone não parava de tocar. Eu cambaleei em direção às minhas calças, tirei o telefone do bolso e sai para atender na sala.

"Olá!" Eu murmurei, encostado à porta fechada.

"Edward! É uma hora ruim?" Eu fiz uma careta, coçando o queixo. Com quem eu estava falando? Olhei para a tela do meu telefone. Garret. Por que eu não reconheci sua voz?

"Oi! É... Tudo bem." Eu disse a ele, minha conversa com Carmen estava começando a voltar.

"Eu acabei de falar com alguém sobre o que você me contou. Foi por isso que eu liguei. Quando ele vier com esse contrato não assine, mande-me um fax para mim no trabalho. Entretanto, eu vou procurar um advogado amigo meu. Eu não posso ser seu advogado, eu sou seu melhor amigo e não podemos trabalhar assim. " Ele me disse. Balancei a cabeça, esfregando minhas têmporas. Por que eu tive que beber?

"Sim. Obrigado, Garret". Eu disse.

"Ok, Edward. Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo. Já ouvi falar desse cara, Aro Volturi. Não espere que assinar esse contrato em breve. Viva sua vida e pare de pensar no que aconteceu. Você assustou Carmen pra valer quando contou a ela sobre isso. Lembre daquela sua modelo, Rosalie, por exemplo. Ela está bem. Ambos sabemos o que aconteceu."

"Ela é forte." Murmurei.

"Você é forte também. Olha, Edward, me prometa que você vai parar de pensar isso. Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre um casamento, em breve. Divirta-se lá." Ele me aconselhou.

"Oh, eu tenho planos para a noite após o casamento. É o casamento de Rose, nós estávamos falando dela." Eu disse a ele.

"Dê-lhe os parabéns. Quais são os planos?"

"Eu quero... Pedir Bella em casamento." Sussurrei a última parte e empurrei a porta, e fui em direção a cozinha para encontrar alguma coisa para minha cabeça.

"Carmen não para de falar sobre ela. Ela deve ser uma garota e tanto para mexer com o seu coração congelado." Garret me provocou.

"Oh, cale-se! Eu estava esperando por ela." Fiz uma careta com a forma como as minhas palavras eram falsas. Eu nunca quis que eu tinha agora. Ouvi-o rir. "Ótimo. Eu posso ter sido um meio... Desajustado? Mas agora estou mudado." Eu disse esperando que ele mudasse de assunto.

"Claro, claro, como você quiser, cara. Tenho que ir. Mantenha contato."

" Claro. Adeus, Garret." Eu disse adeus e desliguei.

Eu pressionei minha testa contra a porta da geladeira, era gelado e acalmava o barulho na minha cabeça. "Por que você teve de ser tão estúpido?" Eu dizia a mim mesmo.

"Falar de sozinho é o primeiro sinal de loucura." Charlotte riu quando ela chegou na cozinha. Virei-me, eu tinha esquecido deles.

"Você me conhece. Pode continuar me chamando de louco. Murmurei e fui procurar meus indispensáveis comprimidos.

Tomei dois comprimidos de tylenol e voltei para a sala.

"Café?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Se você pode trabalhar com essa coisa... Eu estarei no sofá. Minha cabeça vai se partir em duas." Eu gemi e cai no sofá.

Eu devo ter uma dose muito pequena porque o cheiro do café me acordou. Ela ligou a TV e sentou no sofá em silêncio. Pelo menos ela estava calada, eu apreciei isso. Minha cabeça apreciou... Ou não.

Charlotte gritou e virou-se devagar e espiou atrás dela. Toulouse estava aninhado no sofá, dormindo.

"Você me acusou de machucá-lo." Eu murmurei, pegando-o no colo, devagar para não acordá-lo.

"Ele acha lugares mais estranhos para dormir." Ela sussurrou e olhou para a TV. Eu bebi o café e tentei dormir um pouco mais.

"Devrais Edward... Tu voir ça". (Edward .. você deve ver isso.) Qual seria o motivo para ela falar em francês? Abri os olhos e meu coração quase pulou fora do meu peito.]

EDWARD CULLEN INCRIVELMENTE EXCITADO EM UM DEPÓSITO DO HOTEL INTERCONTINENTAL ONDE OCORREU A APRESENTAÇÃO DE SUA REVISTA! Eu li as palavras na legenda do vídeo várias vezes, ainda não acreditando no que via. Havia ainda uma imagem de uma câmera infra-vermelho. Bella estava afivelando meu cinto. Merda! Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso. Droga, eu não estava feliz com essa exposição! Isso não precisava disso agora!

"Estou ferrado". Eu gemia, meus olhos colados na tela, uma mulher começou a falar sobre o que eles pensavam que tinha aconteceu lá. Como se fosse muito difícil de adivinhar!

Beethoven começou a tocar novamente. Eu realmente estava começando a odiar essa música. Esme. Ela me perguntou sobre Lizzy. É impossível que ela estivesse assistindo à TV tão cedo da manhã.

"Olá Esme!" Eu respondi alegremente. "O que posso fazer por você tão cedo da manhã?"

"Ligue a TV. CNN ou NBC, qualquer uma." Sua voz era maçante de emoção. Droga!

Olhei para Charlotte, que moveu os lábios dizendo quão estúpido eu sou. Obrigado pela ajuda, amiga!

"Bem... Sim. Eu estava, tipo... Assistindo." Eu gaguejei, corando. Eu, Edward Cullen, estava corando.

"E qual é a sua explicação? Carlisle e eu estamos muito desapontados com você." Ela disse chateada.

"Mas que merda! Eu quero morrer." Eu ouvi Bella gritar atrás de mim, e então ela começou a tossir. Ela estava doente... Talvez se eu perguntasse se ela queria que Carlisle desse uma olhada nela, Esme esquecesse as notícias da TV.

"Essa foi Bella? Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com a pobre menina? E você quer se casar com ela!" Então, ela tinha uma lista completa de reclamações a fazer. Eu suspirei.

"Esme, eu nunca pensei que seria flagrado por câmeras! Carlisle trabalha hoje?" Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não, você quer ser sua cobaia para suas pesquisas mais recentes? Isso é o que você terá se você vier aqui! Eu não o vi tão perturbado em muito tempo." Esme me contou.

"Bella tem um resfriado... Eu acho." Eu disse.

"Eu não estou a fim de sair de casa." Bella gemeu por trás de mim.

"Estamos levando Lizzy". Esme falou. "Agora". Ela simplesmente desligou o telefone sem um adeus.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e vi o rosto de Bella. Ela olhou como se alguém tivesse dito a ela que seu cachorro morreu. Sua mão foi para o meu cabelo. "Você está bem?"

"Apenas uma dor de cabeça. Amor, eu não pensei que seríamos flagrados por câmeras. Me perdoe." Sussurrei. Ela fez cafuné no meu cabelo e depois depositou um beijo na minha testa.

"Nem eu não pensei nisso." Ela disse.

"É por isso..." Charlotte começou, olhando de um para o outro. Bella ficou completamente vermelha e eu fiz sinal com a cabeça.

"Isso é preocupante..." Ela reconheceu e se levantou do sofá. "Eu vou acordar Benji e fazer as malas."

"... E foi assim que nós descobrimos o motivo pelo qual o Sr. Cullen parecia tão feliz durante sua entrevista com Betty." O homem na televisão terminou o seu discurso. Só depois veio a entrevista. Oh, meu Deus! Minha cara dizia com todas as letras ou que eu tinha acabado de fazer, meu cabelo estava achatado no lado esquerdo, os meus olhos brilhavam, eu tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e meus olhos faiscavam para Bella.

"Eu não acho que posso enfrentar Esme e Carlisle." Bella murmurou, inclinando-se sobre mim.

"Eu... Me sinto horrível por fazer isso. E por qualquer outra coisa que eu possa ter dito ou feito enquanto estava bêbado." Eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos sobre seus braços que estavam em volta do meu pescoço que.

"Você me acariciou e quando chegamos em casa, você caiu no sono." Ela riu e beijou meu pescoço.

Eu gemia imaginando o quão idiota eu poderia ser. Por que eu tive que beber? Garret estava certo. Eu tinha que ter fé nele e esquecer... Ou tentar não pensar em Aro. Mais fácil de dizer do que fazer.

"Como você está?" Eu perguntei.

"Esse resfriado está definitivamente acabando comigo". Bella suspirou.

"Vamos tomar um banho, antes que eles cheguem."

Ligue a água quente extra para me certificar de que ela não ficasse com frio e nós apenas tomamos banho. Quando saímos, Benjamin disse que eles iriam tomar um táxi para o aeroporto e quando eu comecei a protestar, Charlotte lembrou-me que Esme a caminho.

"Não se preocupe conosco. Ficaremos bem. Cuidado com o que você faz!" Ela me advertiu quando eu apertei a mão de Benjamin.

"Claro, sou sempre bonzinho, é que os problemas... Aparecem no meu caminho." Eu sorri timidamente. Quando Benjamin voltou-se para abraçar Bella, Charlotte envolveu-me em seus braços, "Cuide dela. Eu acho que é ainda é cedo, mas, ela o ama tanto quanto você a ama, e ela irá dizer que sim. Eu te amo". Ela sussurrou e beijou meu rosto.

"Você é a única do meu lado, além de Benj e Lizzy, é claro. Você gosta mesmo dele?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

"Seja feliz". Eu beijei sua testa e ela virou-se para abraçar Bella. Eu não poderia retribuir com aquelas três palavras, embora ditas de uma maneira amigável.

Eles entraram em um táxi justo quando eu vi um flash disparar do meu lado, eu agarrei a mão de Bella e corri para dentro de casa.

"Será que não posso ter uma vida?" Murmurei.

"Eu sinto muito." Bella sussurrou. Eu virei para ela, incrédulo. Por que ela estava triste?

"Se um de nós deveria dizer isso, este seria eu. Realmente, eles vão esquecer isso em poucos dias." Eu disse, rezando para que fosse verdade.

"Vamos esperar por isso". Bella sussurrou.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, mas que ousadia deles!

"Vão para o inferno! Me deixem em paz, eu faço o que eu quiser!" Eu gritei para a porta fechada e estreitei Bella junto a mim.

"É melhor atender a porta, rapazinho!" Merda! Merda! Esqueci-me de Esme. Abri a porta devagar e Lizzy pulou na minha perna, eu empurrei todos eles para dentro, antes que alguém percebesse que eu tinha convidados e decidissem tirar mais fotos.

O rosto de Carlisle estava vazio, desprovido de emoções, Esme estava certa, eu nunca o vi tão zangado. Quanto a Esme, ela estava definitivamente chateada, mas ela não estava demonstrando isso por amor a Lizzy.

"Poderíamos dar uma palavrinha?" Eu não gostei dos modos educados de Carlisle, isso significava que eu estava em maus lençóis. Concordei e coloquei Lizzy no chão e ela correu para Bella. Eu vi seu joelho e franzi a testa, eu pensei que já lhe tivesse dito para não correr e para tomar cuidado!

"Liz, o que aconteceu com seu joelho?" Eu não pretendia que minhas palavras soassem tão duras. Ela ficou imóvel nos braços de Bella e Bella me lançou um olhar zangado.

"Ela tropeçou em algo invisível... E caiu. Ela é uma menina grande, ela apenas derramou algumas lágrimas." Ela me disse.

"Foi isso mesmo, Lizzy? O que nós conversamos? Sem correr pela casa!"

"Edward, deixe-a em paz! Vá conversar com Carlisle!" Esme me empurrou para trás. Eu suspirei.

"Essa conversa ainda não terminou, mocinha!" Eu disse a Lizzy e me virei para Carlisle que tinha ido para a minha sala do piano.

"Então?" Ele começou.

"Então..."

Sua mão pousou nas teclas, fazendo um som profundo, "Maldição! Eu quase morri de ataque cardíaco quando vi as fotos! Ambos sabemos que ela não estava só arrumando suas roupas!" Ele disse calmamente. O que foi que eu disse? Droga.

"Olha, eu não estou negando o que aconteceu lá dentro. Eu não ia fazer isto." Eu disse a ele honestamente.

"Você não ia?" Agora, ele parecia confuso.

"Não. Eu nunca uma coisa dessas com outra pessoa. É a Bella. Esme te contou... os meus planos?" Eu perguntei, remexendo meu pé. Eu me sentia como um adolescente sendo repreendido por seu pai por ter feito besteira.

"Sim. Ela não é louca para as fotos?"

"Não. Ela sente muito por tudo isso!" Eu inspirei profundamente.

"Hmmm... Você pode ter encontrado a garota certa para você." Carlisle murmurou e começou a tocar teclas aleatórias.

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu quero fazer isso!" Exclamei.

"Quando?" Ele me perguntou, pressionando uma tecla alto deixando a nota ecoando no ar.

"Depois do casamento"

"Realmente, agora? Devo esperar mais uma noites sem dormir com Lizzy por perto?" Ele perguntou divertido. Eu não sabia que ela agia assim.

"O que ela aprontou? Ela é comportada, quando ela está aqui... Na maioria das vezes." Eu admiti.

"Não fique bravo com ela! Esme está estragando-a e ela está agindo como uma criança mimada, é claro. Ah, e Edward ... Você deve aprender que as crianças são difíceis, não é fácil cuidar delas. Você deve explicar as coisas muito bem. A pobrezinha irrompeu em lágrimas quando eu perguntei o que aconteceu com seu joelho. Você sabe o que ela me disse? " Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

"Bem, ela disse Bella cuidou do ferimento e contou-me que se ela se machucasse, ela não seria mais tão bonita e que você ficaria bravo."

" Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa para que ela fosse mais cuidadosa!" Eu me defendi.

"Tenho certeza de que temos um livro, em algum lugar em casa que fala sobre como criar um filho. Você poderia lê-lo." Carlisle me disse. Como foi que a conversa acabou desse jeito?

"Porquê?" Perguntei lentamente, o coração batendo descontroladamente.

"Você pode precisar dele."

"Bella está...? Sussurrei assustado.

"Eu não saberia dizer assim! Falando de Bella, eu deveria ir ver o que podemos fazer a respeito desse resfriado." Ele passou por mim, apertando meu ombro. Eu estava congelado no lugar, meu cérebro esgotado por tudo que estava acontecendo.

Eu tinha sido péssimo com Lizzy. Carlisle estava certo, eu não tinha idéia de como criar um filho. E havia Bella... Eu não podia esperar pela noite que estava por vir. Sentei-me no meu piano e comecei a tocar uma música. Fechei meus olhos e imaginei como seria.

"Edward!" Virei-me para ver Esme com Lizzy no caminho da porta.

"Hey". Eu disse e abri os braços para Lizzy. Ela correu e agarrou meu pescoço.

"Estou s-sinto muito." Ela soluçou. O que foi que eu fiz? Por que fui um idiota? Eu a abracei apertado.

"Tudo bem. Eu lamento. É tudo minha culpa." Eu disse a ela.

"Assim que a cerimônia acabe, virei para cá com Lizzy." Esme me disse. Balancei a cabeça e coloquei Lizzy no meu colo, abraçando-a. Eu nem sequer tenho passado muito tempo com ela, ultimamente. Eu me senti horrível.

"Eu sou um mau pai." Sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Não. Você é o melhor papai!" Lizzy disse muito séria e me abraçou. "Eu amu você!" Ela murmurou na minha bochecha depois de me beijar. Eu meio que congelei sobre seu cabelo e olhei em seus olhos, eles brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas e ela realmente quis dizer cada palavra.

"Eu também te amo, Elizabeth." Eu disse a ela com a voz trêmula. Foi a primeira vez que eu disse isso a ela. Eu beijei seu nariz e ela se aconchegou, a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo, os braços pequenos me apertando com força.

"Você me ama menos do que ama a Bella?" Sua pergunta me assustou. Ela era muito madura para sua idade.

"Há diferentes tipos de amor, meu bem. Eu não posso dizer quem eu amo mais, isso não seria justo com nenhuma de vocês. Vocês duas são as melhores coisas da minha vida." Eu disse a ela e ela acenou com a cabeça gravemente me fazendo rir. Eu coloquei ela em meus ombros e segurei as pernas bem forte, caminhando para a cozinha, onde Carlisle estava falando sobre o medicamento que Bella deveria tomar.

"Vou mandar Edward pegá-los. Não saia de casa. Você vai ficar nova em folha antes do casamento, se você fizer o que eu digo." Ele disse e se virou para mim. Coloquei Lizzy no chão e seguiu-o para fora da cozinha.

"Aqui, esta é a receita. Vá! Ela vai ficar bem. É apenas um resfriado". Concordei e fui para meu quarto me vestir e em seguida sai correndo. Todo mundo tinha ido embora, a essa hora. Eu precisava de alguma privacidade.

Quando cheguei à farmácia eu entreguei a receita à balconista e esperei até que ela trouxesse tudo. Eu só percebi que Bella iria tomar antibióticos que fariam com que suas pílulas fossem ineficazes. Se essa mulher fosse desligada o suficiente para não ver os noticiários e assim não soubesse quem eu era... Eu poderia tranquilamente comprar uma caixa de preservativos.

"Aqui está." Ela meu deu uma sacola e eu lhe entreguei meu cartão de crédito.

"Uhh" Muito inteligente, Edward!

"Sim?" Ela me olhava com curiosidade.

"Uma caixa de preservativos." Murmurei sentindo minhas orelhas ficam vermelhas. Já fiz isso muitas vezes, qual era o problema agora?

"Que tipo?" Ela parecia bastante profissional. Olhei ao redor.

"Eu vou buscá-los". Eu disse a ela, e fui até a área onde eu sabia que eles estavam. Haviam algumas outras pessoas e eu senti seus olhos em mim. Foi apenas minha imaginação, mas não pude deixar de olhar ao redor quando peguei uma caixa do modelo para grande porte e outra de extra forte. Meu rosto estava queimando, e eu sabia agora como Bella se sentia quando corava.

Voltei para pagar e a balconista me olhou divertida. Quando ela devolveu meu cartão eu o praticamente o arranquei do balcão, peguei a sacola e sai correndo. Eu nunca vou fazer isso de novo!

"Eu não posso! O que é tão difícil de entender? Eu estou doente, Rose!" Ouvi Bella gritar quando eu entrei em casa. Ela ouviu a porta, se virou para mim com um olhar de descrença em seu rosto.

"Ela desligou! Porque eu não posso ir à sua festa estúpida!"

"Você vai poder ir." Eu prometi-lhe.

"Para mim?" Lizzy pulava em mim e tentava alcançar a sacola.

"Besourinho, me desculpe. Eles são para Bella." Eu dei a bolsa a Bella, que abriu, tomou alguns comprimidos, sua respiração era um arfar preocupante.

"Você está bem? Bella?" Eu corri para ela.

"Bella?" Ouvi Lizzy murmurar.

"Be-bem." Ela conseguiu se recuperar e se abaixou para pegar a sacola. "Eu não pensei nisso. Você é tão cheio de idéias." Bella sussurrou para mim e beijou meu rosto. Eu acho que corei de novo e pensei na idéia de Lizzy na pré-escola, algo preocupante. Com isso em mente me aproximei dela, que estava no sofá. Ouvi os risinhos de Bella enquanto ela foi até a cozinha.

"Conte-me sobre o jardim de infância." Eu disse a ela enquanto a colocava no meu colo. "Você já fez amizades?"

"Sim. Tim e Amy." Lizzy disse-me. Lhe pedi para continuar. Eu era um pai tão ruim! Eu nem sequer havia perguntado como ela estava indo!

"Eles vão para a escola também. Eu vou também, né?" Ela me perguntou, traçando seus dedinhos na palma da minha mão.

"Claro que sim. No próximo outono. Fale mais sobre seus amigos." Eu disse.

"Porquê?" Sua pergunta me assustou.

Bella veio me socorrer enquanto se sentava ao meu lado no sofá. "Nós gostaríamos de saber sobre seus amigos. Não quer convidá-los aqui para o seu aniversário?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim. Posso?" Lizzy saltou no meu colo.

"Claro que você pode, besourinho". Sussurrei e beijei sua cabeça. Ela sorriu largamente e começou a explicar como ela fez amizade com estes dois e do que eles brincavam.

"Por que não brincamos, agora?" Bella sugeriu. Eu virei para ela surpreso. "Eu não posso brincar. Então vocês façam o que eu digo." Ela deu uma risadinha.

"O quê? Por que eu?" Eu gemi enquanto Lizzy pulava do meu colo.

"Porque nós não gastamos tempo suficiente com ela. Agora, vá lá, como um bom menino." Bella disse e beijou meus lábios.

"Está bem". Eu bufei e fui para de onde estava Lizzy, que pulava sobre os calcanhares, felizes.

"Vou adaptar o jogo, que se chamará Bella diz." Bella disse-nos e Lizzy gritou.

"Bella diz..." Ela sorriu para mim, "Pule três vezes". Lizzy fez isso imediatamente, enquanto eu fiquei ali, olhando para Bella.

"Castigo!" Meu besourinho disse para Bella que estava sorrindo para mim.

"Jogou bem." Ela disse. "Como devemos puni-lo?"

"Não por favor, não!" Eu pedi, entrando na brincadeira. "Eu vou pular, olhem." Eu pulei tanto que as duas riram a ponto de se dobrarem, com dores na barriga.

"B-be-bella di-diz to-toque seu nariz." Ela ofegou, tentando parar de rir. Fizemos como ela mandara.

"Bella diz toquem o nariz um do outro." Lizzy franziu a testa e tocou seu próprio nariz novamente. Eu pressionei o meu dedo indicador no seu nariz. "Toque o nariz um do outro, queria. Ou seja, o meu nariz." Sussurrei. Ela inclinou a cabeça e fez beicinho.  
"Bella é malvada."

"Porque é ela é malvada?" Perguntei a Lizzy.

"Eu não alcanço seu nariz." Ela continuou a fazer beicinho.

Bella tinha um papel em suas mãos. "Ok, cada um terá seu castigo." Ela sorriu. "Bella diz bater palmas." Eu bati palmas, duas vezes, infelizmente.

"Eu sinto muito!" Exclamei.

"Dois castigos, Edward." Ela piscou.

"Bella diz mostre-me sua mão esquerda."

Lizzy jogou sua mão direita orgulhosamente na frente dela. "Dois para Lizzy". Bella sussurrou sorrindo enquanto ela escrevia.

"Por quê? Papai foi quem errou!" Lizzy bateu o pé no chão.

"Porque, que esta é a sua mão direita." Eu disse a ela.

"Não! Esme disse que meu coração fica do lado direito!

"E ela casou com um médico!" Eu disse sarcástico.

"E eu disse esquerda, Lizzy. Que é o lado onde fica o coração." Bella explicou. Lizzy assentiu solenemente e olhou para a mão esquerda, inclinando-se para si mesma. Ela era tão bonitinha em momentos como estes.

"Pronto?" Bella perguntou. Nós assentimos com a cabeça, eu estava começando a me divertir. "Bella diz... JAKE não!" Ela gritou e correu para a porta quando ele estava de pé. Fechei os olhos e rezei para que fosse uma alucinação. Ele estava mijando em minha porta!

"Cachorro mau". Lizzy sussurrou. Mau não chegava nem perto. Suspirei na direção e fui até Bella ver o que eu poderia fazer.

"Oh, Edward! Lamento, eu não Sab-"

"Shh, está tudo bem. Nós vamos lavá-lo e colocar lá fora." Eu tranquilizei-a.

"Não! Ele não faz coisas deste tipo! Ele sabe ser bonzinho." Bella murmurou com raiva. Eu a envolvi em meus braços, "volte e brinque com Lizzy, eu vou cuidar disso." Eu disse enquanto beijava sua testa. Eu coloquei Jake para fora e lavei a porta. Cão estúpido! Eu odeio cães. Eu pensei sozinho e depois voltei para minhas meninas.

Elas mudaram o jogo, Bella estava levantando um dedo ou mais e Lizzy estava dizendo que número era. Agora, a Bella tinha um dedo de uma mão e três da outra mão levantados.

"Um. Três." Lizzy disse.

"E o que isso significa?" Perguntei enquanto sentava no sofá. Lizzy pensou por alguns segundos, olhando de perto os dedos de Bella, em seguida, o rosto dela caiu e ela olhou para baixo, ocupando-se com algo que ela tinha encontrado no chão. Virei-me para Bella: "O que aconteceu?" Murmurei em seu ouvido.

"Eu acho que... Ela está chateada, porque ela não sabe." Bella me falou, inclinando-se sobre os joelhos e levantando a cabeça de Lizzy. Fiquei chocado ao ver as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, "Eu não sei".

"Esta tudo bem, Lizzy." Bella disse aclamando-a. "Uma com três são quatro. Mostre-me quatro dedos". Lizzy levantou quatro dedos. "Bom, né? E que tal isto?" Eu coloquei a mão sobre a de Bella e levantei três dedos da mesma mão, mas não em ordem, eu levantei o dedo indicador, o médio e um minimo.]

Eu vi os lábios de Lizzy se mexendo e desta vez, ela acertou. "Três".

"Bom". Eu sorri. Ergui dois dedos e Bella levantou três. Lizzy olhou atentamente entre nós, concentrando-se, os olhos dançando entre os nossos dedos.

"Dois... Três... Seis!" Exclamou ela sorrindo para nós.

"Não". Eu ri. "São cinco."

"Estou entediada..." Ela suspirou, não se interessando mais em nosso jogo.

"Que outros jogos que você conhece?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Eu, Edward? Você é quem deveria saber. Vou deixar Jake entrar e pensar em outros jogos." Ela me disse, levantando-se.

"Você está com fome?" Perguntei a Lizzy, quando eu percebi que tinha passado do meio-dia. Bella voltou e me ouviu.

"Como você me disse que sabia que horas eram quando nossos convidados foram embora?" Ela perguntou a Lizzy.

"Oh... Charloote me disse." Ela disse muito séria, pronunciando o nome de Charlotte de maneira errada. Era muito longo e complicado para ela.

"Oh. Porque você não brinca de 'Que horas são?' enquanto eu preparo algo para comermos?"

"Não. Eu quero ajudar!" Lizzy disse.

"O que você quer comer, amor?" Bella me perguntou.

"Eu não sou exigente." Eu disse-lhe levantado-me e envolvendo meus braços em torno dela. "Eu poderia comer você... Mas quem iria cozinhar nós?" Sussurrei mordendo suavemente seu lóbulo da orelha.

"Edward..." ela gemeu e empurrou-me para longe. "É por isso que me mantém por perto? Para cozinhar?" ela me provocou.

"Você descobriu. Não foi tão difícil." Eu ri.

"Só por que causa disso eu não vou esquecer o seu castigo". Ela assobiou e apontou meus dedos em direção aos seus quadris.

"Oh não... Não esse castigo!" Eu disse com fingindo estar horrorizado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela desviou-os. Virei seu queixo para mim: "Ei, me castigue o quanto quiser, nós estamos fazendo isso por Lizzy. O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei quando vi seus olhos marejados.

"Sinto muito. Eu devia ter pensado... Que isso faria você pensar ..." Eu beijei sua boca para silenciá-la.

"Eu nem sequer penso nisso. Sinceramente. Estou tentando esquecer... Garret ligou esta manhã e prometeu me ajudar e eu prometi fazer tudo o que podia para não pensar nisso e viver a minha vida. Isso é o que eu estou fazendo. Agora, vamos fazer alguns bifes e purê de batatas." Eu disse a ela, beijando-a novamente.

Estávamos todos fazendo alguma coisa, Lizzy e eu estávamos quase só perturbando Bella com nossas brincadeiras. O som foi ligado e Lizzy escolheu o que queria. Era um CD de Michael Jackson e continuamos a cantar imitando seus movimentos até Bella nos agarrar e empurrar para fora da cozinha.

"Comida!" gritou da cozinha. Eu estava no chão do meu quarto, caído depois de tentar fazer uma curva e andar para trás. Lizzy estava na cama rindo de mim.

"Eu disse -Você está bem?" Bella perguntou da porta, não sabendo de deveria se preocupar ou rir.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado por ajudar-me." Murmurei e levantei esfregando meu traseiro.

"Você quer um beijinho para melhorar" ela perguntou, brincando.

"Minha engraçadinha!" Eu gritei e derrubei-a no chão fazendo cócegas nela.

"Nãão! Não posso re-respirar! Edwa-ard!" Bella ofegou, contorcendo-se em meus braços. Ela começou a tossir e eu a soltei. "A culpa é sua!" ela me cutucou e me levantei.

"Eu não fiz nada!" Eu disse inocentemente e peguei Lizzy e carregando-a para a cozinha. Nosso almoço se transformou em jantar, que passou sem incidentes. Bella foi para a cama cedo por estar muito cansada. Fiquei acordado com Lizzy e assisti Bambi. Lembrou-se de Toulouse e nós o colocamos no sofá conosco e o alimentamos. Ela estava prestando mais atenção nele do que no filme, mas ela insistiu que estava prestando atenção no filme, também por isso deixei-o ali.

"Vamos para a cama. Já é tarde." Sussurrei e lhe dei um banho em seguida vesti-a com seu pijama.

"Quando é que posso chamar Bella de mamãe?" A questão não deveria ter me assustado, mas o fez.

"Logo, querida. Papai tem que casar com ela primeiro." Eu expliquei.

"Por quê? Quero que Bella seja mamãe agora!"

"Agora não, meu anjo. Logo". Dei um beijo de boa noite e deixar a o abajur ligado.

Fui para o meu banho e deitei na cama pegando Bella em meus braços. Tinha sido um dia cheio e adormeci imediatamente.

O dia seguinte passou sem problemas, à noite, fui à festa de Emmett. Acabamos passando horas num bar, bebendo demais da conta. Quando cheguei em casa era por volta de uma hora da manhã e adormeci instantaneamente.

Eu acordei com a cama pulando e eu gemia, virando para o outro lado.

"Pare!" Bella gemeu de algum lugar à minha esquerda. Se Bella não estava pulando... Lizzy estava acordada!

"ACORDEM! TEMOS DE VESTIR AS ROUPAS BONITAS HOJE!" Ela gritou e continuou a saltar, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de nós. Virei-me para repreendê-la por nos acordar e por entrar no quarto sem bater, Bella deve ter se virado para fazer a mesma coisa, porque nós colidimos nossas testas fazendo Lizzy sumir debaixo do cobertor, gargalhando.

"Desculpe". Sussurrei e beijei sua testa. "Já não te disse para bater, Lizzy?"

"Eu bati! Vocês não responderam!" disse ela debaixo do cobertor.

"Bom dia". Bella gemeu e beijou meu rosto.

"Mmm bom dia." Eu sorri e inclinei-me para lhe dar um beijo justo quando Lizzy saiu de debaixo do cobertor.

"Que horas são?" Bella perguntou, se espreguiçando. Olhei para o relógio que estava no meu criado-mudo. Onze e meia.

"Levante-se, agora!" Eu gritei e pulei para fora da cama. "São 11:30!"

"O quê?" Ela correu para o banheiro e eu corri para o quarto de Lizzy para lavá-la. Levamos cerca de uma hora até que chegamos na casa de Rose e Emmet.

"Por que a pressa?" Lizzy me perguntou quando eu colocava pasta de dente na sua escova.

"Posso confiar que você não vai colocar isto em seus olhos ou nariz? Temos uma hora até que tenhamos de estar lá."

Expliquei-lhe e entreguei a escova de dentes. Ela pegou e enfiou-a na boca, esfregando-a nos dentes.

Bella estava de lingerie de renda preta quando eu cheguei no nosso quarto.

"Eu não consigo encontrar os sapatos!" Ela gemeu e começou a jogar coisas fora do armário. Deixei ela procurando enquanto eu tomava uma ducha rápida. Quando saí do banheiro, encontrei Bella carrancuda dentro do vestido.

"Será que você pode fechar?" ela perguntou baixinho, puxando-me para perto. Eu fui até ela e comecei a fechar quando ela empurrou minhas mãos longe. "Espere! Melhor sem sutiã... É desnecessário." Ela tirou-o e acenou para que eu fechasse. Eu não pude evitar, mas roçar meus dedos em suas costas nuas levou-me a beijar seu ombro.

"O vestido, Edward. Vou ajudar Lizzy".

"Espere! O que devo usar? Quero dizer tenho dois ternos... Você poderia escolher?" Eu perguntei, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela estava tão linda nesse vestido, todas as suas formas femininas eram favorecidas. Bella pegou um terno cinza-escuro, uma camisa cinza e uma gravata.

"Não ponha o colete. E escolha a gravata que você preferir, a listrada ou a preta." Ela deu um beijo rápido em minha bochecha e correu para o quarto de Lizzy. Fiquei grato pela sua ajuda. Eu nunca soube o que vestir para ocasiões como estas.

Eu estava dando o nó na gravata quando o meu telefone tocou, eu atendi na quarta chamada, não conseguindo encontrá-lo antes.

"Alô?"

"Onde vocês estão? Por que você está sem fôlego? Jasper perguntou no telefone.

"Estou dando o nó na minha gravata. Eu tenho que colocar os sapatos e estarei pronto. Eu não sei quanto as meninas..."

"Que diabos, por que você demorou tanto? Você deveria estar aqui! É mais de meio-dia. Emmett está surtando e Alice está tentando acalmar Rose que está chorando há algumas horas." Ele disse.

"Nós estamos chegando! Só... Espere! Diga a Emmett que Rose não" Jasper cortou-me irritado.

"O que você acha que eu tenho tentado fazer desde as nove horas? Ele não vai escutar!"

"Tudo bem... Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse ouvindo um grito vindo do outro quarto. Eu desliguei e corri para lá.

"Ela não quer se vestir. Aparentemente, seus dentes não estão limpos o suficiente! Ela decidiu escovar todos e cada um!" Bella disse rangendo os dentes.

"Lizzy, estamos com pressa. Enxagoe a boca e deixe mã... Bella ajudá-la a se vestir." Lizzy não deslizou, mas eu quase chamei Bella de mamãe.

"Eles dois estão surtando. Emm estava bem na noite passada!" Eu gritei.

"Então era Rose. Poderia trazer os meus sapatos? Eu deixei-os ao lado da cama." Bella me pediu. Fui buscá-los e acabar de me vestir e voltei para o quarto de Lizzy.

Minha menina parecia incrível em seu vestido verde, ela tinha uma grande borboleta no cabelo, aquela que Esme lhe deu em seu último aniversário.

"Obrigado, Edward". Bella disse agradecida e calçou seus sapatos.

"E você, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu vou deixar Alice me torturar lá. Vamos".

Lizzy foi para o Volvo sabendo que este era sempre o que eu dirigia quando ela estava junto. Eu a conduzi até o Jaguar. "Vamos usar esse aqui hoje. Estamos com pressa." Eu apertei seu cinto de segurança e abri a porta para Bella, mantendo-a aberta. Ajudei-a a entrar e me acomodei também, colocando o cinto e manobrando o rapidamente na direção da casa de Emmett.

"Devagar, Edward." Bella disse severamente, olhando para Lizzy, que parecia ciente da velocidade.

"Estamos com um pouco de pressa. Eu não posso acreditar que não ajustamos o despertador! É Jazz de novo, você poderia atender?" Eu gemi e parei bruscamente em um sinal. Virei-me para Lizzy, "Tudo bem, não?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou brincando com seu vestido.

"O QUE FOI?" Virei-me para Bella que agora estava gritando com Jasper ou quem quer que fosse ao telefone. "Ouça você, idiota! Se você fizer isso, vou te matar antes que Rose possa dar um suspiro!... Perfeito. Viu, você pode agir como um ser humano normal!... Você é bem-vinda. Claro, tchau ". Ela fechou o telefone com um tapa.

"Papai! Verde!" Lizzy informou-me justo quando um motorista impaciente buzinou atrás de mim. Eu comecei a dirigir de novo: "Então, o que foi aquilo?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Emmett é um estúpido! Ele queria falar com você porque ele soube que Rosa não o quer." Ela suspirou.Típico do Emmett.

Chegamos próximo de uma hora da tarde e Alice levou Bella aos gritos, quando viu seu cabelo e rosto.

"Emmett". Eu disse enquanto ia para a cozinha. Lizzy puxou minha mão e eu virei para ela.

"Ele está chateado?" ela sussurrou para mim.

"Eu não sei. Ele devia estar feliz." Eu disse a ela e afaguei seus cabelos. Bella tinha arrumado o cabelo de Lizzy de um jeito muito bonito. Eu me senti mal por ela, que agora tinha de correr e agüentar ser a Barbie de Alice. Lizzy foi para Emmett, que estava caído sobre uma cadeira e acariciou sua bochecha. Ele se virou para ela: "Oi, pequena." Ele parecia desanimado.

Eu cumprimentei Jasper e ele sacudiu a cabeça, indicando Emmett e suspirando. Lizzy subiu no colo de Emmett e beijou sua bochecha.

"Não fique triste." Ela disse-lhe sinceramente. Ele soltou uma risada e a apertou junto de si.

"Em, eu preciso dela! Deixe-a respirar." Eu disse ao grandalhão apertando minha pequena.

"Desculpe, chefe. Ela é tão adorável. Me sinto muito melhor agora." Emmett sorriu e estava prestes a bagunças seu cabelo quando eu gritei: "NÃO!" Ambos me olharam estranho. "O quê? Bella trabalhou muito nisso." Eu expliquei e tirei Lizzy do colo de Emmett.

"Vai procurar Bella e fique com ela." Eu disse e beijei seu nariz. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi atrás das meninas.

"É verdade então? Esta é a grande noite?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei espantado.

"Eu ouvi você falar com Esme. Acalme-se. Ninguém mais ouviu." Emmett me convenceu.

"Sim. Eu quero fazer isso. Esme e Lizzy estão me ajudando."

"Falando em grande noite..." Emmett arqueou as sobrancelhas e puxou a gravata.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu disse, esperando que eles deixassem para lá.

"Vamos lá, todo mundo viu como foram... Agradáveis os momentos que vocês passaram durante os minutos em que ambos desapareceram do evento." Continuamos falando disso até por volta das cinco, quando saímos para a igreja.

Na igreja estavam a metade dos funcionários da EMC, mais alguns outros amigos de Emmett e Rose. Lizzy estava de uma cor vermelho brilhante quando andou na frente de Rose jogando pétalas pelo caminho

Bella tomou seu lugar junto à Rose. A luz vinda da janela e incidia sobre ela, que parecia um anjo. Eu mal podia esperar até que tudo isso acabasse e a levasse para casa, onde eu faria a pergunta mais importante da minha vida e depois, lentamente, tirar-lhe esse vestido e mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava.

"Pode beijar a noiva." Aguarde. A cerimônia já acabou? Será que eu fiquei tanto tempo assim sonhando com a deusa que estava na minha frente?

Bella me pegou olhando para ela e corou. "Eu te amo". Eu disse a ela.

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu e soprou-me um beijo, que eu peguei e levei até minha boca, sorrindo.

Viramos para sair da igreja e ela voltou-se para trás, juntando nossas mãos.

"Não foi maravilhoso?" Percebi que ela estava chorando, com a voz trêmula, eu envolvi meu braço em volta do ombro e beijei-a na fronte.

"Um dia... Seremos nós." Sussurrei antes de perceber o que havia dito.

"Um dia". Ela disse. "Daqui a muito tempo". Ouvi-a resmungar baixinho.

"Nós estamos indo. Lizzy está cansado e a festa é para vocês, os mais jovens." Esme disse a Emmett e Rose.

"Oh não, fique!" Rose pediu. Entrei em pânico, e se ela os fizesse ficar?

"Eles não podem, querida. Lizzy precisa dormir." Emmett disse a Rose, tentando dizer com o olhar que eles tinham de ir.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado por virem, Esme." Rose beijou-a e beijou a bochecha Lizzy. "Obrigado. Você foi a melhor."

"De nada." Lizzy sussurrou e veio me abraçar. "Eu amu você papai." Fiquei imaginando o que meu coração faria quando ela se pronunciasse "amo" corretamente; provavelmente saltaria fora do meu peito.

"Te amo, Liz. Seja boazinha com Esme." Sussurrei e beijei sua testa. Eu fui abraçar Esme, "Obrigado. Eu estou muito grato por sua ajuda."

"Divirtam-se. Espero que vocês tenham uma noite incrível." Entendi seu duplo sentido e sorri, arrastando Bella para o meu lado.

A recepção passou rapidamente; Emmett saiu de debaixo do vestido de Rose com uma cinta-liga vermelha entre os dentes e atirou-a para os rapazes, mas ela foi parar justo em cima da minha cabeça, me fazendo pular. Ele piscou e eu me virei para Bella, agitando a liga no meu dedo e rindo descontroladamente. Ela ficou de lado quando Rose jogou o buquê, Rose deve ter uma força descomunal para uma mulher grávida, ela jogou o buquê com tanta força que ele voou sobre a cabeça de todas as garotas e caiu bem na frente de Bella, que estava numa mesa conversando com Kate. Eu notei como seus olhos se arregalaram duas vezes o seu tamanho normal, seus lábios chispando "Claro que não!" e ela jogou lançou a Rose um olhar com um brilho desagradável.

"Parece que estamos com sorte." Eu ri enquanto me inclinava sobre seu ombro e tocava as rosas do buquê. Eu ouvi como ela inspirou pesadamente e no seu pescoço, o ponto em que estava sua pulsação movendo-se freneticamente. Ela estava assustada ou ansiosa?

"Elas são lindas." Bella sussurrou.

"Vamos dançar". Coloquei cinta-liga ao redor do meu pulso e agarrei sua mão, apesar de seus protestos.

You light up my life LeAnn Rimes já havia começado e eu pressionei Bella junto a mim, me movendo lentamente, ela colocou sua cabeça no meu peito e as mãos nas minhas costas debaixo do meu casaco.

"Você não está com calor usando isto? Você está suado, tire o casaco." Ela sussurrou e puxou o casaco.

"Não é legal você me despir em público". Sussurrei e encolhi os ombros do casaco, jogando-o em um banco. Ela beliscou meu estômago e, em seguida, colocou as duas mãos no meu pescoço, trazendo a minha cabeça perto dela.

Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dela e beijei-a suavemente, minhas mãos desceram para sua bunda involuntariamente e ela engasgou, eu introduzi minha língua em sua boca e brinquei com a dela. Bella gemeu e apertou seus quadris contra mim, eu a mantive bem próxima, sabendo que ela se não a apoiasse ela poderia cair, enquanto continuava explorando a boca doce.

"Alguém está sendo malvado." Ela sorriu e puxou o cabelo na base do meu pescoço me fazendo gemer.

"A culpa é sua." Eu disse falando sobre o meu estado atual. Ela começou a rir quando outra música começou e ficou completamente vermelha. "Ora, mas eu acho que você tem uma mente suja, Senhorita Swan". Sussurrei e apertei os lábios junto ao ouvido dela.

"Dançando com o diabo*." Ela riu e apertou seu rosto em minha camisa. Huh? Enquanto eu ouvia a canção e o que ela disse, percebi que não era uma boa canção para um casamento.

"O que pode ser tão divertido sobre esta canção?" Eu perguntei, sentindo o rosto ainda quente pressionado no meu peito.

Bella murmurou alguma coisa em meu peito, peguei seu rosto corado em minhas mãos e ergui sua cabeça. "O que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei o que terno é esse?" ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhando, ela estava brilhando de felicidade.

"Armani? Como todos os meus ternos.." Eu disse confuso, isto lhe causou outro ataque de risos.

"Meu pequeno demônio". Ela sussurrou e beijou meu queixo, em seguida, desceu para meu pescoço. Eu não conseguia refletir direito sobre o que ela disse, então eu deixei-me mergulhar em seus beijos.

O vozeirão de Emmett veio dos alto-falantes: "Eu vou dedicar uma música a alguém especial!... Será que essa coisa está funcionando? Eu não estou me ouvindo - Ah, legal! Como eu estava dizendo, quero dedicar uma música para o melhor chefe do mundo". Virei a cabeça para ele. "Esta é para você e sua mulher sexy. Você está maravilhosa esta noite, Bella." Minha Bella corou e abaixou a cabeça.

A luz veio de algum lugar e ficou sobre nós, Stolen de Dashboard Confessional começou a tocar e eu não consegui parar, eu levantei Bella até o nível dos meus olhos e beijei-a carinhosamente, seus dedos se emaranhando em meu cabelo enquanto ela respondia avidamente ao minha beijo. Eu pressionei minha testa na dela, "Eu te amo". Nós sussurramos ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

"Uma foto?" Alice perguntou à minha esquerda. Me virei e apertei meu rosto sorridente contra o de Bella. "Outro beijo". Ela saltou. Tomei o rosto de Bella e virei para mim, apertando meus lábios nos dela. "Wooo, dá pra sentir daqui! Arrumem um quarto, vocês dois." Alice dava pulinhos, tirando fotos de todos.

"Você gostaria de ir?" Sussurrei para Bella.

"Está tão ansioso assim? Vamos nos despedir dos recém-casados." Ela me arrastou para eles.

"Gostou, chefe?" Emmett parecia ligeiramente embriagado.

"Sim. Obrigado. É inútil pedir que você não me chame de chefe?" Eu perguntei.

"Siim. Chefe". Ele riu e me deu um tapa nas minhas costas.

Rose e Bella estavam se abraçando e chorando. "Não é como você se nunca mais fosse vê-la!" Emmett disse abraçou Bella, que lhe sussurrou algo que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos do grandalhão.

"O que você dizia mesmo?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh cale-se!" ele me disse e então virou-se para Rose, "Tem certeza de que não podemos simplesmente sair, ninguém vai sentir nossa falta!" ele gemia.

"Positivo, Emmy." Rose ronronou e beijou seus lábios. Emmett fez beicinho, mas não disse nada.

"Nós vamos sair. Tenham uma lua de mel maravilhosa!" Bella disse-lhes. Voltamos à nossa mesa para pegar minha jaqueta e o buquê.

"Oh, esqueci-me de dar um soco nela pelo presente!" Bella murmurou.

"Eu gostei. São lindas, não tão bonitas como você, é claro." Murmurei e apertei os lábios para seu pescoço.

"Você poderia esperar até chegarmos a casa?" ela perguntou e entrou no carro.

"Eu farei o meu melhor." Eu disse e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ela tirou os sapatos, colocando os pés no painel.

"Eu não vou conseguir andar por dias!" ela gemeu e esfregou os dedos dos pés.

"Com prazer eu a levarei em qualquer lugar que precise ir." Eu disse sério.

"Você se importaria se eu deitasse" Bella perguntou.

"Claro que não. Eu respondi sem saber o que ela queria dizer por deitar. Eu senti sua cabeça no meu colo, com os pés dobrados na porta do passageiro. "Está tudo bem? Estou incomodando? Eu só quero estar perto de você." Ela disse e apertou os lábios no meu estômago através da camisa. Meu estômago se apertou com sua proximidade e eu fiquei ainda mais imóvel, sentindo como sua cabeça se acomodava e como ela era cuidadosa para não me machucar. Eu dirigi em silêncio para casa, as estradas vazias por ser tão cedo da manhã.

"Bella? Chegamos em casa." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu estou acordada. Eu estava admirando a cinta-liga. Parece fabulosa em seu pulso." Ela bufou.

"Você está zombando de mim?" Eu perguntei num tom cínico.

"Claro que não. Mantenha ela aí esta noite."

"Como você quiser." Eu prometi.

Quando abri a porta e me virei para Bella, "Amor, eu tenho uma surpresa" Nós dois tivemos uma surpresa quando Jake saltou sobre nós, enquanto entrávamos.

"Ele é a minha surpresa?" Ela riu e passou a mão na cabeça dele.

"Não. Venha comigo. Deixe os sapatos aqui, você não vai precisar deles."

"Graças a Deus". Bella suspirou e seguiu-me para a sala do piano que mais parecia o cenário de um filme muito romântico. Ela suspirou e ficou na porta admirando o quarto. Esme havia se superado. Haviam velas no meu piano e ao seu redor, fazendo com que refletisse um brilho suave, vermelho, haviam pétalas de rosas em quase todo o quarto, eu estava com medo de pisar e destruí-las e havia uma longa haste de rosa na tampa do meu piano.

"Edward". Bella sussurrou.

"Venha aqui". Eu puxei sua mão e ela se sentou ao meu lado no banco do piano.

"Eu presumo que esta seja sua." Eu a provoquei colocando a rosa em seu colo.

"O quê? Por quê Edward...? ela continuou a fazer perguntas.

"Shh, não pense. Só sinta." Eu comecei a tocar a canção que eu havia escrito para ela. Eu tinha certeza de que se ela pudesse ouvir meu coração saberia que ele estava quase saindo do meu peito. Olhei para o canto do piano, lá estava ele, onde eu tinha dito a Esme para colocá-lo. O anel. Terminei as últimas notas com uma mão e tirei a caixa de veludo me virando para Bella.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava chorando. Eu aproveitei essa vantagem e me virei-a para mim. Tomei a atitude típica, com um joelho no chão e a caixa na minha outra mão.

"Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar para o resto da minha vida e muito mais do que isso. Quer casar comigo?" Onde estava o meu discurso? Esqueci tudo o que eu queria dizer no momento em que me ajoelhei em frente a esta deusa. Bella estava de boca aberta e seus olhos estavam saltando do meu rosto para o anel. Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente.

Todas as minhas esperanças foram para fora da janela, eu não tinha ganhado a confiança dela. Meus ombros caíram e eu apertei os olhos para evitar que minhas lágrimas traidora caíssem.

Bella tocou minha bochecha, o polegar esfregando minha barba ligeiramente crescida, e então empurrou minha cabeça e se levantou. A ouvi suspirar meu nome em silêncio e a caixa caindo no chão. Senti-me entorpecido. Eu não podia acreditar, Esme estava certa.

De alguma forma, eu entrei no banheiro, liguei a água fria e entrei lá, totalmente vestido, talvez eu morresse. Isto seria melhor do que esta dor.

Eu quase a ouvi dizer 'Sim' em minha mente, mas a lembrança da maneira como ela balançou a cabeça... Não haviam palavras para descrever isso.

"Edward!" Eu ouvi a sua voz do outro lado da porta. Eu tinha trancado a porta, eu queria morrer sozinho. Por que ela veio para me atormentar? Para me machucar ainda mais?

"Abra a porta seu bobo!" Bobo? Por te amar incondicionalmente? Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, que deviam ter congelado por causa da água fria.

"Edward, pare de agir assim! Eu não vou falar com a porta do banheiro entre nós! Abra! Edward? Você está bem? Querido?" Ela bateu na porta. Ouvi-a gritar o meu nome enquanto eu deslizava na escuridão.

__

_

* * *

_

* Referência ao título da fic.

* * *

**Ooops o que será que vai acontecer :s eu nao vou dizer, mua-ha-ha**

**Uhuul logo mais, jogo da minha querida Inglaterra :DD pra quem voces estão torcendo?**

**Hoje nao tenho muitas coisas pra dizer, entao, a notinha aqui vai ser bem curtinha, ok**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**PS: me ajudam a chegar nas 105 reviews? *OOOO***


	21. O Pedido e a Celebração

**Oooi *sai de tras da arvore***

**Eu sei que demorou esse capítulo, mas antes de eu e a julia sermos mortas, espero que voces gostem do capítulo, viu.**

**Esse foi traduzido pela Julia :DD (brigada, flor)**

* * *

Bella

Eu estava na nossa mesa, conversando com Kate sobre o casamento e como Rose estava tão bonita, como ela ficou quando Emmett entrou de joelhos na frente de Rose e enfiou a cabeça sob o vestido para tirar a cinta liga. Ele saiu com o rosto vermelho e com a liga nos dentes e atirou-a com um movimento de cabeça para os meninos. Ele caiu no topo da cabeça de Edward, fazendo-o saltar assustado. Oh Deus, não! Que perfeita precisão, Emmett, parabéns! Edward se virou para mim sorrindo e eu sorria de volta percebendo como ele estava feliz.

"Por que eu tenho um sentimento de que você será a próxima?" Kate me cutucou.

"Não diga coisas como esta! Ele não está pronto, eu tenho certeza. E nós estivemos juntos por alguns meses apenas." Eu expliquei. "Além disso, eu acho que sou muito jovem para casar. Deixe passar alguns anos..." Algo pousou na minha frente, cortando assim o meu divagar. Olhei para o buquê de Rose e comecei a hiperventilar. Isso não está acontecendo!

"Claro que não!" Sussurrei e joguei um olhar para Rose por estar fazendo isso comigo. Ela parecia tão óbvia.

"Parece que estamos com sorte." A voz suave de Edward cochichou no meu ouvido, ele se inclinou sobre mim e tocou uma rosa do buquê. Minha respiração ficou ofegante com a sua proximidade e meu coração disparou na ultrapassagem.

"Elas são bonitas." Eu disse olhando para as flores.

"Vamos dançar!" Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para a pista de dança, embora eu tivesse protestado.

_You light up my life__1_ de Leann Rimes começou e Edward me abraçou contra seu peito, dançando lentamente. A música era tão verdadeira. Eu coloquei a mão em suas costas sob o casaco só para sentir sua camisa molhada, "Você não é quente neste casaco? Você está suado, tire-o." Eu sussurrei, puxando o casaco.

"Não é legal me despir em público." Ele murmurou de volta, mas tirou o casaco, fazendo-me apertar seu abdômen. Seu abdômen bem tonificado. Eu trouxe sua cabeça para mim e o beijei suavemente, sentindo a textura dos seus lábios macios nos meus.

Suas mãos estavam em concha na minha bunda e eu ofegava, dando-lhe o acesso em minha boca, onde nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas juntas. Minha metade inferior encontrou a sua e eu senti o quanto ele estava gostando disso.

"Alguém está danadinho." Eu sorri e brinquei com seus cabelos, fazendo-o gemer.

"A culpa é sua." Ele disse falando sobre seu estado atual. Eu ri quando outra música começou e eu corei completamente vermelha. _Dance with the devil__2_. _"I've started thinking of him as a little devil for some time now. __A very beautiful devil who wore only Armani suits_" (Tradução: Eu comecei a pensar nele como um diabinho há algum tempo. Um belo diabo que só usava ternos Armani).

"Ora, mas eu acho que você tem a mente danadinha, Miss Swan". Edward sussurrou e apertou os lábios ao meu ouvido.

"Dance with the devil." Eu consegui dizer e apertei meu rosto em sua camisa. Seu perfume incrível era esmagador para mim.

"O que pode ser tão divertido nesta canção?" ele perguntou.

"Diabo". Murmurei em seu peito. Eu me perguntava se ele tinha alguma noção de como ele estava me afetando.

Ele pegou minhas bochechas vermelhas em suas mãos e levantei minha cabeça. "O que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei que terno é esse?" Eu falei, não querendo fazer-me de tola.

"Armani? Como todos os meus ternos são..." Edward disse confuso, me fazendo rir do quanto ele era doce.

"Meu pequeno demônio" Sussurrei e beijei seu queixo, em seguida, desci para o pescoço.

O vozeirão de Emmett veio nos alto-falantes: "Eu tenho uma dedicatória para fazer! É esta coisa de trabalho? Eu não posso me ouvir - Ah, legal! Como eu estava dizendo, uma dedicatória para o melhor patrão do mundo". Virei a cabeça para ele. O que ele estava falando? "Aqui está, para você e sua mulher sexy. Você está maravilhosa esta noite, Bella." Fiquei completamente vermelha e abaixei a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Uma luz surgiu do nada e se estabeleceu sobre nós, Stolen3 do Dashboard Confessional começaram a tocar e Edward levantou-me, de forma que eu ficasse na altura de seus olhos e me beijou carinhosamente, meus dedos enroscados em seus cabelos enquanto eu respondia avidamente ao seu beijo. Nossas testas pressionadas e sussurrávamos "eu te amo" ao mesmo tempo e sorríamos.

"Uma foto?" Alice perguntou do meu lado direito. Edward virou-se e apertou-lhe o rosto ao meu, rindo. "Outra. Beijo!" Ela saltou. Ele pegou a minha bochecha e virou-me para ele, pressionando nossos lábios juntos. "Wooo, você pode ver a liga! Tenha uma boa noite, vocês dois." Alice saltou tirando fotos de todos.

"Você gostaria de ir?" Edward perguntou suavemente.

**"**Você não está ansioso? Vamos dizer adeus para os recém-casados." Eu o arrastei até eles.

"Gostou chefe?" Emmett disse ligeiramente embriagado.

"Sim. Obrigado. É inútil querer que você não me chamar de chefe?" Edward perguntou exasperado.

"Sim Chefe!" Ele riu e deu um tapa em Edward.

Rose e eu estávamos abraçadas e chorando. "Não é como se você não fosse vê-la outra vez!" Emmett disse e me tomou em seus braços, eu sussurrei para ele "Cuide dela. Ela é incrível." Isso trouxe lágrimas aos olhos do grande homem.

"O que você estava dizendo?" Edward riu de Emmett.

"Oh cale a boca!" Emmett disse, em seguida, virou-se para Rose, "Tem certeza de que não podemos simplesmente sair, ninguém vai sentir nossa falta!" ele gemia.

"Positivo, Emmy." Rose ronronou e beijou seus lábios. Emmett fez beicinho, mas não disse nada.

"Nós vamos sair. Tenham uma lua de mel maravilhosa!" Eu disse a eles. Voltamos à nossa mesa para obter o seu casaco e meu buquê.

"Oh, esqueci-me de dar um soco nela por isto!" Murmurei olhando para o lindo buquê em minhas mãos.

"Eu gosto deles. Eles são bonitos, não tão bonitos como você, é claro." Edward murmurou e apertou os lábios ao meu pescoço.

"Você poderia esperar até chegarmos a casa?" Eu perguntei e entrei no carro. Eu estava ansiosa para chegar em casa e violentar ele.

"Eu farei o meu melhor." Ele disse e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu levei meus sapatos, colocar os meus pés no painel.

"Eu não vou ser capaz de andar por dias!" Eu gemia e esfregou os dedos dos meus pés.

"Eu vou com prazer levá-la em qualquer lugar você precisar ir." Edward disse sério.

"Você se importaria se eu me deita-se?" Perguntei desejando que ele concordasse.

"Claro que não. Edward respondeu. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu colo e enfiei os pés na porta do passageiro, "Está tudo bem? Estou incomodando? Eu só quero estar perto de você." Perguntei pressionando os meus lábios ao seu abdômen perfeitamente tonificado. Eu senti ele endurecer debaixo da minha cabeça e a mudei para não provocá-lo. Haverá abundância de brincadeiras quando chegarmos em casa.

Concentrei-me na mão esquerda onde havia envolvido a liga, ela parecia bonitinha lá. Não havia uma palavra para descrevê-la. Nós poderíamos ter o divertimento com ela...

"Bella? Chegamos em casa." Edward disse baixinho tirando-me dos meus pensamentos sujos.

"Eu estou acordada. Eu estava admirando a liga. Parece fabulosa em seu pulso." Eu disse aspirada.

"Você está zombando de mim?" ele perguntou zombando de mim.

"Claro que não. Fique com ela esta noite."

"Tudo o que você quiser." Ele prometeu.

Quando ele abriu a porta da frente e ele se virou para mim, "Amor, eu tenho uma surpresa" Então Jake saltou sobre nós latindo feliz.

"Ele é a minha surpresa?" Eu ri e cocei sua cabeça.

"Nope. Venha comigo. Deixe os sapatos aqui, você não vai precisar deles."

"Graças a Deus." Eu suspirei de alívio e segui para o quarto do piano.

Eu nunca vi nada como isso antes. Era uma imagem copiada de um filme, um filme muito romântico. O piano negro estava cercado por velas vermelhas, algumas estavam no piano, a luz da lua estava inundando a sala com lindas sombras. O que foi tudo isso? O que Edward está estava fazendo? Eu o havia perdoado há muito tempo, ele não precisa fazer qualquer coisa como esta. Talvez ele tenha pensado em ir a um casamento, tinha de fazer algo grandioso quando chegássemos em casa...

"Edward". Eu disse seu nome baixinho.

"Venha aqui" Ele gentilmente puxou minha mão. Só então percebi que haviam pétalas de rosa no chão, meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e minha mente começou a ficar confusa. Eu não conseguia entender o que era tudo isso. Pegamos um assento no banco do piano.

"Eu presumo que esta é a sua." Ele brincou levemente e colocou uma rosa vermelha no meu colo.

"O que? Por quê? Edward...?" Perguntei confusa.

"Shh… não ache. Só sinta" Ele murmurou e começou a tocar a música que eu tinha ouvido ele tocar quando estávamos em Paris. É feita para mim, ela era escrita para mim e não para Charlotte. Fechei os olhos e deixei-me sentir a música como tinha sido instruída, minhas lágrimas começaram a cair como a canção para uma doce volta ao chegar ao fim.

Eu me sentia sendo virado no meu lugar e abri os olhos prontos para atacá-lo com muitos beijos. Edward estava ajoelhado na minha frente, com uma expressão confiante e nervosa em seu rosto, um lindo anel em seu joelho. Meu coração batia descontroladamente, batendo contra meu peito querendo sair e ficar perto de Edward, que eu tenho certeza que estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

"Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar para o resto da minha vida e muito mais do que isso. Quer casar comigo?" Edward perguntou com uma voz ligeiramente rouca, seus belos olhos verdes perfurando os meus.

Senti minha boca cair em seu caminho com as palavras e balancei a cabeça para limpá-la e esperar que eu limpasse meu cérebro o suficiente para dizer 'Sim'.

Ele estava chorando? Abra a boca estúpida e dê a resposta dele! Uma voz ordenou, mas eu não podia falar. Toquei seu rosto e ele empurrou-se para fora do meu toque se levantando e saindo correndo da sala.

O anel de espectadores caiu no chão como eu sussurrei seu nome. Eu ouvi uma porta sendo fechada e água corrente. O que ele estava fazendo? Provavelmente vai se afogar porque você é insensível, não! Ele não pode fazer isso!

Corri para o nosso banheiro e tentei abrir a porta, ela estava trancada. "Edward!" Ele não respondeu.

"Abra a porta homem tolo!" Como ele poderia pensar que eu ia dizer não, quando ele nem sequer me deixou responder?

"Edward, parar de agir assim! Eu não vou responder tendo a porta do banheiro entre nós! Abra isso! Edward? Você está bem? Querido?" Comecei a entrar em pânico quando não ouvi qualquer movimento por trás da porta.

"Edward! EDWARD!" O que ele fez? O que eu fiz? Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se tivesse ferido o meu anjo.

Eu não poderia chamar ninguém a esta hora, mas foi se aproximando o dia. Eu queria ficar sozinha com ele quando ele abrisse a porta. Se ele abrisse a porta.

Eu peguei o meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem de texto para Esme. _"Poderia manter Lizzy por mais alguns dias? Edward e eu gostaríamos de algum tempo sozinho. __Obrigado. Bella." _Aquilo soava bem. Mandei-o e comecei a pensar nas maneiras de como quebrar a porta do banheiro para ver o que estava errado. Eu não tinha muita força para empurrá-lo então eu tive que pensar em algo para empurrar com ele.

Charlie não vai se orgulhar de mim se eu quebrar uma porta como um ladrão, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo. Eu peguei um martelo e começou a bater o botão até que os parafusos caíram.

Abri a porta para ver um Edward triste no chão do banheiro. Tirei a água e me esforcei para chegar para suspendê-lo. Ele estava molhado e frio. Por favor, esteja ok.

"Edward, você pode me ouvir?" Perguntei tocando seu rosto frio. Ele tremia violentamente, mas não respondeu.

"Ajude-me a chegar até você, vamos lá." Eu puxava suas mãos, mas acabei caindo para trás com ele em cima de mim. Ele estava absurdamente frio. Eu tinha que aquecê-lo rapidamente.

Depois de lutar para colocá-lo no sofá, peguei todos os cobertores que eu conhecia e coloquei sobre ele depois que tirei a roupa e coloquei um casaco de veludo sobre ele, e então eu liguei o fogo surpreendentemente não me incendiando. Eu fui para o sofá que estava tremendo, com os arrepios de Edward. Eu peguei sua cabeça e a coloquei em meu peito esfregando seu rosto.

"Por que você fez isso? E se algo acontecer com você? Eu não posso viver sem você, Edward." Eu admiti em voz alta. Edward tremeu e deu um humilde gemido.

"Vai fica bem um minuto? Eu vou te fazer um chá quente e eu vou trazer uma bacia cheia de água quente para colocar seus pés lá." Eu senti como se estivesse falando sozinha.

Fiz o que eu disse e depois de mais três horas Edward mudou a cabeça de seu lugar no meu peito e seus dedos se contorceram na minha mão.

"Graças a Deus!" Murmurei e o apertando em mim, beijando todo o seu rosto.

"Como você está?" Perguntei a procura de seus olhos.

"Aquecido" Ele resmungou. "Por que você fez isso? Por que você quer me torturar mais? Você deveria ter me deixado lá." Suas palavras me feriram. Como ele poderia pensar que eu faria isso?

"O que você estava pensando? Você poderia ter morrido!" Eu gritava, meu temperamento queimando.

"Talvez essa fosse a minha intenção." Ele disse calmamente que sem olhar para mim.

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o virei para mim, "O QUÊ?"

"O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não acredito que quando você diz que não pode viver sem mim. Eu não posso viver sem você! Por que você está mesmo aqui, fazendo isso? Você me deu sua resposta. Eu fui todo e você e você continua me esfregando isso." Edward murmurou.

"O que você está falando? Eu não respondi! Eu estava..."

"Repulsa por mim." Edward acabou para mim. Eu apertei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Ouça-me. Eu não vou responder, até você se acalmar e dizer o que está errado. Eu não era e nunca sentirei repulsa por você! Eu te amo!" Eu disse a ele.

"Bella. Se você me ama como você diz, então por que você disse não. Na verdade você não fez. O visual foi muito pior, ver você agitar sua cabeça. Meu coração não poderia aguentar. E agora, estando aqui em seus braços... faz-me pensar que tudo é melhor que não. A realidade cruel voltará quando você tirar os braços de mim."

Oh doce Jesus! Ele entendeu que minha cabeça balançando era um não! Esse homem é cego. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. "Você é bobo. Edward... Eu balancei minha cabeça, porque eu queria me centrar na tarefa que tinha em mãos, que era lhe responder. Mas outros pensamentos como a arrebatadora que ali estavam interrompendo-me." Sussurrei.

Edward me olhava com cuidado, sua expressão passou de dor quando ele me viu rir de raiva e o chamei quando o bobo, e tornou-se compreensão da resolução sobre vergonhoso. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados me olhando atentamente e de repente saltou a seus pés e jogou os cobertores para o lado e saiu correndo da sala. Ele estava de volta dentro de um segundo com o meu sorriso torto favorito em seu rosto. Ele sentou-se aos meus pés e beijou meu joelho passando a mão na minha perna.

"Vamos fazer isso de novo. Você me deixaria fazer isso de novo?" ele sussurrou, seus olhos chamuscando.

"Claro" Eu disse. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e beijou meus pés minúsculos.

"Aposto que ninguém nunca tinha te beijado ali. E aqui?" Ele beijou a planta do meu pé, os dentes raspando suavemente a pele. Seus lábios moveram-se mais acima, às vezes cortante ou lambendo minha pele, ele prestou muita atenção na pele debaixo do meu joelho me fazendo rir.

Edward levantou meu vestido e apertou os lábios na minha coxa. "Então, bom. Tão doce." Ele murmurou e mordeu delicadamente a pele que estava perto da borda da minha calcinha. Eu gemi levemente. Eu pensei que ele queria me pedir para casar com ele de novo não me torturar até a morte!

Edward pressionou seus lábios suavemente para onde eu preciso dele cantarolando: "Eu sou o único que já beijei esses lábios." Ele beijou meus lábios e minha bacia então pousou no meu umbigo me fazendo contorcer. "Tão pequeno, tão bonito, geralmente nunca presto atenção." Edward sussurrou e chupou meu umbigo fazendo meu estômago apertar. Se ele manteve assim eu poderia gozar mais cedo do que planejado. Seus dedos tocaram minha caixa torácica, seguindo-o lentamente, passando com seus dedos de pianista, eu gemia mais alto nas sensações que ele estava criando, o fogo estava acendendo em mim.

"Aposto que ninguém tocou você assim, você poderia ser meu piano e eu seria feliz para o resto da minha vida.". Seus dentes mordiam e chupavam a pele em cima do meu peito.

"E aqui? Seu seio intumescido é lindo." Edward sussurrou e apertou os lábios até a base do meu seio esquerdo, em seguida, lentamente beijando-o suavemente, chupando meu mamilo, após alguns minutos, ele trocou e prestou a mesma atenção ao meu outro seio. Achei que ele feito tudo quando ele finalmente colocou a cabeça no meu peito esquerdo ouvindo meu coração. Seu rosto mal barbeado pressionando a minha pele enquanto ele suspirava como ele suspirou contente.

"Ninguém tinha beijado você aqui, estou certo? Esses são lugares como todos os outros lugares em seu corpo. Cada centímetro do seu corpo precisa ser valorizado já que você é uma deusa e eu ficaria feliz em ser seu humilde servo para o resto da minha vida."

Ele virou-se, ajoelhado aos meus pés novamente com a minha mão esquerda na dele. "Isabella, eu te amarei cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada dia de cada semana de cada mês de cada ano, enquanto eu viver." Ele murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando. "Você consideraria possível passar o resto da sua vida comigo? Depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar? Eu adoro você. Você está tão bonita agora à luz do sol da manhã. Como um anjo. Meu anjo." Edward sussurrou, sua mão tremendo na minha e uma lágrima rolando de seus olhos sobre a ponte de seu nariz e caindo no meu joelho.

Eu o empurrei de volta e ele me olhou, apertando meus lábios ao seu ouvido: "Sim". Então eu abri o seu casaco de veludo e beijei seu pescoço e sua clavícula sussurrando entre beijos: "Sim".

"Eu poderia ter a sua mão?" Edward murmurou roucamente.

"Qual delas?" Eu o provocava, o meu estado de espírito tão leve que eu me sentia flutuando.

"Esquerda. Você esta testando a minha paciência. Eu quero ver o anel em sua mão." Ele rosnou ligeiramente chupando o meu pescoço.

Eu dei-lhe minha mão e senti o metal frio deslizar no meu dedo do meio. Nós dois olhamos para minha mão, analisando-a. "Ajuste perfeito." Edward murmurou baixinho, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

"Não chore." Sussurrei e escovei as lágrimas, acariciando seu cabelo suavemente.

"Eu não posso acreditar o quão estúpido eu poderia ser. A culpa foi de Esme também." Ele disse taciturnamente.

"Por quê? O que ela fez? Ela te ajudou com a surpresa?" Perguntei, percebendo porque é que ela saiu mais cedo.

"Sim, ela ajudou. Ela também me disse que era cedo demais para pedir-lhe. E quando você balançou a cabeça...", ele suspirou, mas o efeito não foi feito. Edward ainda estava sorrindo, seus olhos focados sobre o anel na minha mão. "Eu quero vê-la vestindo apenas isso." Eu fiz uma careta com as suas palavras.

Ele passou pelo meu corpo e puxou minha calcinha com os dentes olhando para mim através de seus belos cílios longos. Ele tirou lentamente enquanto eu tirava seu casaco de veludo fora. Edward sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Já volto." Onde ele estava indo agora!

Ele voltou em um minuto com uma caixa. Percebi que ele tinha camisinhas lá.

"Vamos colocá-los para uma boa utilização e comemorar o noivado."

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Sussurrei e peguei uma, minhas mãos tremendo enquanto eu rasgava o pacote. Eu coloquei em seu pênis e arrastei a minha mão sobre ele quando eu estava fazendo. Edward rolou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

"Faça isso de novo. Oh como é bom!" Eu fiz isso de novo lentamente, em seguida me deitei no tapete.

"Hmm" Eu ouvi Edward contemplar de cima, me olhando com olhos famintos.

"O que você está olhando?" Eu me contorcia sob o seu olhar.

"Por onde começar... Shh! Eu estou pensando."

"Por que não começa fazendo amor comigo? Eu tive provocação suficiente por um dia." Sussurrei. Isso o fez rir e levantar a minha perna segurando-a suspensa por braço no meu joelho. "Seu desejo é meu comando". Ele murmurou e acomodou-se na minha entrada.

Edward entrou lentamente me olhando nos olhos, com todo o seu amor por mim. Ele juntou sua mão esquerda com a minha e a levou até seu lábios. Ele beijou meu pulso, onde o bracelete estava e em seguida, ele pegou meu dedo médio na boca chupando-o lentamente, agitando a língua sobre ele; todo esse tempo se movendo muito lentamente dentro de mim, me torturando. Ele tirou o meu dedo da boca e trilhou no seu peito até os nossos corpos unidos, esfregando meu clitóris lentamente fazendo estrelas brilharem diante de meus olhos. Era demais para mim, vê-lo molestar o meu dedo e em seguida, limpá-lo em sua pele e acabar me dando prazer. Quando eu abri meus olhos novamente, Edward tinha suas mãos em ambos os lados da minha cabeça ainda se move em mim, eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris e fazendo pressão para cima.

"Você é gloriosa." Ele sussurrou chupando meu lóbulo da orelha.

"Eu te amo". Foi o que senti naquele momento e eu não poderia formar outra frase coerente. Eu envolvi meus dedos em seus cabelos e trouxe nossas bocas juntas.

Edward manteve seu ritmo lento arrastando suas mãos em todo o meu corpo, pressionando os lábios em todos os lugares que ele poderia chegar, até que caiu bem em cima da extremidade do melhor orgasmo que eu já tive.

Ele pressionou o rosto mal barbeado no meu peito. Nossos corpos suados e colados enquanto esperávamos nossa respiração começar a voltar ao normal. Eu coloquei a minha mão esquerda em seu ombro e o diamante brilhava na luz da tardia da manhã.

Eu senti algo molhado e peludo tocando no meu pé e levantei-me gritando.

"O quê? Você está machucada?" Edward perguntou pânico, seus olhos rastreando o meu corpo procurando algum sinal de lesão.

"Não… Uma coisa tocou no meu pé." Eu sussurrei, meu coração ainda estava batendo rápido.

"Oh, sua coisa danadinha! Por que você assustou a Bella?" Eu ouvi Edward murmurar e viu que ele tinha Toulouse em seus braços.

"Eu não esperava que fosse ele aqui. Ele parece mais assustado do que eu. O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei observando Edward apertar a orelha do coelho.

"Huh? Brincando. Meu pequeno e fofinho coelhinho." Edward falou suavemente e pressionou o coelho que estava se contorcendo em seu peito.

"Edward, ele está com medo. Você gostaria que alguém que fosse dez vezes o seu tamanho viesse até você, te agarrasse e apertasse suas orelhas?" Perguntei tentando tirar suas mãos de Toulouse. Ele virou para mim. Toulouse, olhou assustado, contorcendo-se ainda mais.

"Mas eu estou apenas o amando... Você não age assim quando eu brinco com você." Ele amuou e colocou o coelho no chão, que decolou quando percebeu que estava livre.

"Então, atencioso da sua parte! E pensar que eu aceitei me casar com você! Você me comparou com um coelho!" Eu disse ferida e em choque.

"Você me comparou com um também. Posso lembrá-la quando você me chamou de Tambor? Edward sorriu e pulou em cima de mim me fazendo cócegas. Lembrei-me vividamente como ele fodeu-me no pequeno banheiro do avião.

"Batuque-me novamente." Sussurrei não reconhecendo a voz sonoramente sensual como minha.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram e ele me beijou com fome. "Onde?" perguntou ele roucamente.

"O quê?"

"Onde eu deveria batucar em você?"

Eu não sei por que, mas eu não deveria ter dito "Piano". Edward fugiu para a sala de piano comigo em seus braços. Ele jogou todas as velas no chão, que foram extintas, e fechou a tampa do piano me colocando em cima dele.

"Você tem certeza? Essa é uma fantasia se tornando realidade... Não sei se eu posso ser gentil." Ele sussurrou.

"Faça o seu pior, batuque. Perca o controle." Murmurei com a mesma voz. Eu tinha certeza que eu ia começar a pingar no chão, se ele não começasse a me tocar em breve, eu estava tão ligado por ele agora.

Edward colocou um preservativo e antes que eu soube, ele estava dentro de mim, o piano agitação em nós. Ele estava batendo com força em mim e gemendo o meu nome. Eu apoiei minha mão em seus ombros quando peguei na criatura maravilhosa que me foi arrebatadora como eu queria horas antes. O cabelo de Edward estava apontando em todas as direções, seus olhos eram quase negros e selvagens quando ele olhava para os meus, seus dedos escavados em meus quadris enquanto ele continuava a bater em mim.

"Eu não posso ..." era tudo que ele murmurou, um segundo depois eu senti o puxão dentro de mim e ele beliscou meu clitóris fazendo-me gozar com ele. Edward caiu no chão respirando com dificuldade. Parecia um anjo sentado ali cercado por pétalas de rosas. Eu deslizei do piano e enrolei-me ao lado dele, beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

"Eu acho que devemos ir para a cama." Ele riu, olhando pela janela. O sol estava alto, deveria ser algo em torno do meio-dia.

"Deixe-me recolocar os meus pés e eu vou me mexer." Eu ri e suspirei.

"Eu posse te carre..." Ele parou de falar para dar um grande espirro. Ele parecia com dor pra mim, mordendo os lábios.

"Oh, eu não me esqueci do seu castigo! Você assustou-me mais cedo! E você está doente. Felizmente ainda está vivo." Resmunguei e me levantei com as pernas trêmulas.

"Tudo que eu quero é aconchegar-me na cama quentinha com a minha noiva." Edward sorriu para mim quando ele se levantou e pegando minha mão e me levando para o quarto.

"Ela é uma mulher de sorte. Posso conhecê-la?" Eu perguntei, segurando sua mão e conduzindo-o de volta para sala para pegar um cobertor.

"Você provavelmente sabe quem ela é. Ela é incrivelmente bonita e ela também me quer por alguma razão desconhecida". Edward riu e beijou meu ombro.

Nós tínhamos dois grandes cobertores macios e nos aconchegamos neles quando chegamos na cama. Edward começou a roncar no segundo em que sua cabeça encontrou o meu peito e eu adormeci sentindo seu cheiro.

Nós acordamos no dia seguinte, no amanhecer do dia e fomos fazer o café-da-manhã.

"Eu preciso de dois ovos." Eu disse sobre meu ombro enquanto tirava tudo o que eu precisava para fazer panquecas.

"Eu tenho dois." Edward disse, em uma voz suave. Virei-me para ele para pegá-los apenas para encontrá-lo sorrindo e quando olhei para sua mão, estourei em risos. O homem era insaciável!. Ele apertava suas bolas e avançava até onde eu estava. Oh, bem, lá se vai o nosso café-da-manhã. [N.T: Eu ri altamente nessa parte!]

"Edward comida… Faz mais de 24 horas que nós não comemos nada." Eu fundamentei. Ele não ouviu, só me agarrou e espalhou-me na mesa, um segundo depois, ele mergulho em mim com força fazendo nós dois gemermos. "Você nunca vai ter o suficiente?" Eu gemia apoiada sobre os cotovelos para admirar seus músculos e como ele bombeava em mim.

"Nunca. Você é muito deliciosa e tentadora para o seu próprio bem". Ele gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para chupar minha clavícula.

Quando terminamos, ele estava deitado sobre a mesa perto de mim com um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto.

"Vocês percebeu que nós comemos aqui... com Lizzy?" Murmurei corando.

"Essa foi a minha refeição favorita. Qual é a próxima?"

"Você vai me deixar cozinhar?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele acenou com a cabeça solenemente.

Eu pulei da mesa e dois ovos a forma do frigorífico, em seguida, começou a fazer as panquecas.

"Oh, você poderia alimentar Jake e Toulouse, enquanto nós estamos aqui? Nós não temos cenouras, mas você pode dar a ele aquela ração que Charlotte trouxe". Eu o instruí. Edward rosnou, beijou meu ombro e foi para alimentar os animais.

"Tudo bem ... aqui está Jake. Eu não consigo encontrar Toulouse, outra vez! Acho que você o assustou ontem à noite ... ou de manhã ... ou o que quer..."

"Eu? Você estava tentando estrangulá-lo!" Eu gritei acenando com a espátula para ele.

Os olhos de Edward cresceram de largura e olhou da espátula para mim, então ele sorriu seu sorriso torto surpreendente. "Vai bater em mim com a espátula"? Ele implorou.

"Encontre o coelho!" Suspirei e virei-me para as panquecas.

"BELLA!" Sua voz explodiu por toda a casa. Coloquei as panquecas no balcão. Fui à procura dele e o encontrei na nossa sala. Entre os nossos travesseiros estava Toulouse aconchegado, dormindo profundamente.

"Char não estava brincando. Ele acha os mais estranhos lugares para dormir." Edward riu.

"Onde ele estava dormindo para você dizer isso?"

"No sofá perto das costas dele." Ele riu e o peguei. Ele acordou e guinchou quando viu Edward.

"Vamos comer as panquecas, antes que elas comecem a ficar frias."

Comemos em silêncio depois que Edward me levou de volta para a cama e me amou durante horas. Adormecemos um nos braços do outro, sua mão segurando a minha esquerda.

_You are just my fantasy boy_

_I made you up, you are my toy_

_And I found you as a dream inside my __head_

_Your eyes are like a mystic dream_

_The deepest blue I've ever seen_

_You're a mixture of a new man and machine__4_

Levantei-me e rapidamente cai da cama ao ouvir o meu toque. Eu estava confusa, mas logo encontrei o meu telefone e atendi.

"Alô?" Eu poderia ter torcido o tornozelo como uma cadela. Olhei para cima para ver Edward se divertindo, assistindo com o cabelo caindo nos olhos.

"Bella! Você não está em casa?" Porque Alice? Eu empurrei o cabelo dos olhos de Edward.

"Eu estou. Por quê?"

"Abra esta maldita porta! Estamos batendo e tocando já fazem 10 minutos."

"Ah... nós estávamos dormindo." Resmunguei e cobri o alto-falante. "Vista-se. Alice e Jazz estão aqui." Sussurrei para Edward.

"São malditas cinco horas da tarde!" Alice deve ter escutado eu falar.

"Eu estou chegando! Mantenha as calças!" Eu gemia.

"Não antes de vocês estiverem decentes!" Ela gemeu enojada.

"Ok. Tchau" Eu desliguei e Edward me deu uma calcinha e uma de suas grandes camisetas.

"Edward... tudo bem. Vou usar isso." Cheguei à conclusão e ele me levou até seus braços e me beijou, passando sua língua furtivamente dentro da minha boca.

Alice bateu na porta da frente de forma eficaz nos detendo.

Nós abrimos a porta sorrindo com muita raiva e ficamos próximos um do outro.

"E o feliz casal decidiu abrir a porta!" Alice resmungou passou por nós. Jasper olhou para nós divertido então pisou dentro da casa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei autoconsciente do estado em que a casa se encontrava.

"Não posso visitar minha amiga? Hey Jake! Sentiu saudades de mim?" Alice abraçou Jake e ele lambeu o rosto dela feliz.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo? O que tem nesta bacia? Vocês fizeram xixi nela?" Jasper perguntou enojado. Lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido, Edward espirrou e olhou-me timidamente.

"Não, Jasper! Foi... ele estava com frio." Eu disse não querendo dizer para eles o que o meu homem tolo havia feito.

Edward pegou a bacia e a levou até o banheiro para jogar a água fora.

Alice se sentou no sofá olhando em dúvida os cobertores. "Vocês não… fizeram isso aqui, né?" Ela sussurrou.

"Nós não lembramos aonde. Mas por toda a casa..." Edward riu quando ele voltou e fazi tempos em que eu não o via tão feliz.

"Então... vocês estavam dormindo?" Alice perguntou

"Sim. Que dia é hoje?" Perguntei tentando pensar nisso.

"Treze" Jasper disse. Engoli em seco e Edward saltou e correu para seu telefone

"Como você pôde perder a noção do tempo?" Ele continuou perguntando.

"Nós realmente não percebemos-"

"Onde está Lizzy?" Edward voltou pulando em um pé lutando para colocar em sua meia.

"Ainda está com Esme. Eu disse a ela para ficar com ela quando... bem, você sabe... o banheiro." Sussurrei. Edward acenou com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto.

"Eu vou quere saber?" perguntou Alice.

"Aonde você vai?" Eu perguntei a Edward, que passou correndo por nós.

"Escritório. Eu tinha alguma coisa para fazer hoje. Tanya ainda está lá esperando. Estarei de volta dentro de uma hora. Te amo." Ele beijou meu nariz e saiu.

"Então o que -ARGHHH" Alice gritou pulando no colo de Jasper. Toulouse saltou em seu colo.

"Venha aqui." Levei-o para meu colo e olhei para Alice que estava me olhando espantada e aflita. Ela começou a fazer beicinho.

"O quê? Eu não o comprei. Charlotte que trouxe." Eu expliquei, acariciando suas costas.

"Eu não estou olhando para o coelho. Ele fez isso! Eu te disse, Jazzy!" Alice gritou e pulou sobre mim, me abraçando.

"Alice?" Eu perguntei intrigada tentando salvar o coelho dela.

"Ele fez isso!" Ela gritou novamente.

"Quem fez o que?"

"Edward! Pediu você em casamento! Ohh! O anel é tão bonito!" ela deu uma risadinha.

"Eu nunca pensei que Emmett tivesse muita precisão. Ou Rose... para essa questão." Jasper riu.

"Foi planejado!" Eu disse com descrença.

"Claro! Eles sabiam sobre os planos de Edward e... eles ajudaram." Alice bateu palmas.

"Todo o mundo sabia?" Eu perguntei incrédula. Alice deu de ombros.

"Devemos deixá-los sozinhos, Alice. Agora sabemos por que não tinham ideia de que dia era, ou porque estavam dormindo no final da tarde." Jasper puxou os pés de Alice e acenou para mim. Eu ainda estava chocada. Quanta dificuldade Edward tinha tido para fazer essa noite especial e completa?

Alice estalou os dedos na minha frente. "Nós estamos indo. Diga-me quando estiver pronta para começar a organizar isto." Deixar Alice começar a planejar o meu casamento! Isso soou legal, o meu casamento. Meu casamento com Edward Cullen, o homem que eu sempre quis e que de alguma forma me queria também.

Eu caminhei até a porta e eles ainda sorrindo depois da minha pequena epifania.

Eu tinha acabado a sopa que eu estava fazendo, sabendo que Edward estava voltaria com frio porque parecia frio assim que fechei a porta depois que Alice e Jasper saíram. Sem mais festa para nós. Eu podia ver-nos na cama, cobertores, com os termómetros na boca e a sopa na mão. Esse pensamento me fez rir, que patético!

"E o que é tão engraçado?" Virei-me para ver Edward encostado à moldura da porta, com um papel na mão, sorrindo para mim.

"Então, você ficou doente! Eu estava apenas imaginando como é que ficaria embrulhado em cobertores, com os termômetros na boca." Eu ri.

"Incrível, eu tenho certeza. Será que isso é uma sopa?" ele sussurrou.

"Yeah. Vá para o sofá, eu vou levá-la lá."

Dei-lhe a sopa e afundei-me no sofá com a minha sopa.

"Eu disse a Tanya que não vamos ao trabalho por alguns dias. Na verdade, ela se ofereceu vendo como eu estou doente." Edward sorriu e bebeu sua sopa.

"Isso foi muito simpático da parte dela. Alice descobriu... na verdade ela viu o anel. Edward quantas pessoas estiveram envolvidas neste processo?"

Inicialmente, apenas Liz e Esme. Liz disse Alice assim... ela também colaborou. Então, Emmett me ouviu falar com Esme no meu escritório e disse Jazz e Rose ..." Edward suspirou e colocou a taça vazia sobre a mesa.

"Eles fizeram isso em propósito! Você fez isso!" Eu disse incrédula

"Se você está falando sobre a liga e, em seguida, o buquê não. Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. Eles que fizeram isso. A sala foi Liz e Esme. Gostou?"

"Como é? Eu amei isso!" Eu gritei, então eu percebi o meu tom e sorri para minha sopa.

Edward só sorriu e me tomou em seus braços, ligando a TV. Nós assistimos a um filme e perto do fim, Edward gemeu e espirrou novamente. Virei-me para perguntar o que eu podia fazer e quando eu encostei o meu rosto em seu queixo acidentalmente. Ele estava queimando.

"Você está quente!" Eu disse assustada e apertei minha mão em sua testa.

"É bom saber que você pensa que eu sou quente." Ele resmungou e fechou os olhos suspirando.

Dei-lhe alguns dos meus remédios e o coloquei na cama, aconchegando-me ao lado dele e adormecendo.

* * *

1: Áudio: http: / www . 4shared . com/audio /OYz7FkYM /Leann_Rimes_-_You_Light_Up_My_.htm Letra: http :/ letras . terra . com . br /leann-rimes/32947/#

2: http:/ www . 4shared . com / audio /UyN28GZo/07_-_Breaking_Benjamin_-_

3: http:/ www . 4shared . com / audio / h2R1tDyt/stolen-_dashboard_

4: _[Você é minha fantasia/Eu te inventei, você é meu brinquedo/E eu te encontrei como um sonho em minha mente/Seus olhos são como um sonho místico /O azul mais profundo que eu já vi/Você é uma mistura de um homem novo e máquina]_

**Agradeçam a Julia pelos links ;)

* * *

**

**Nota: Hey pessoas! Não matem a Viê! A culpa foi minha em atrasar o capítulo. Minha vida está uma loucura, mas agora as coisas estão voltando ao normal de novo! E ai? Todo mundo assistiu Eclipse? Foi lindo né? Devo ir (pela terceira vez) ainda essa semana. Bjos e até o próximo! Julia**

**

* * *

**

**Gostaram? valeu a pena esperar? **

**espero nao ter que desviar das coisas.-.**

**Bom, desculpa mesmo a demora, gente, é vida minha e da Julia chamou a gente :s**

**E deixar voces mais _felizes _ainda, eu vou contar:  
Eu quase, mas foi QUASE mesmo, parei a historia... mas nao foi por vontade propria, mesmo.**

**A autora tirou a historia do ar, tipo, tirou MESMO! e nao me avisou, nao deu um aviso previo, nada! ela tá repostando no blog dela, mas a ultima vez que ela atualizou foi em janeiro, e o capitulo 3 ainda!**

**Foi entao, que a julia, vendo meu drama, hahaha, conseguiu, eu ainda nao sei como, entrar na historia salvou TODOS os capítulos e me mandou! ela salvou a historia! hahaha**

**Então é isso, gente, desculpa a demora, mesmo.**

**Quero saber o que voces acharam do capítulo, e quero ver todo mundo agradecendo a Super Julia, valeu?**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê **


	22. Lembranças de Quando a Conheci

**Oi povo, como está começando a semana de voces?**

**Capítulo novo para dar um animo, e sem atraso :)**

**Esse foi traduzido por mim, espero que gostem**

**Sobre o capítulo: esse é praticamente um ponto de vista do Edward daquele primeiro capítulo, quando os nossos pombinhos se conheceram**

**See ya soon**

* * *

Edward

Eu era um idiota. Como eu pude pensar que Bella não iria querer se casar comigo? Por que dei ouvidos a Esme? Me senti péssimo quando percebi que ela queria se casar comigo e eu simplesmente tomei a conclusão errada, como o idiota que eu era.

Bella suspirou ao meu lado, passando seu nariz pelo meu pescoço e apertando seus braços ao meu redor. Eu olhei para sua forma adormecida e beijei sua testa. Por que ela estava me aturando? Como uma criatura tão maravilhosa pode parar e olhar para mim? Eu fiz ela passar por tantas coisas, e ela apenas agüentou e ficou por perto, para me ajudar, quando eu precisei. Eu tive certeza que ela ficaria furiosa comigo, pelo que fiz no banheiro, mas ela só estava preocupada com a minha saúde, ao invés disso.

_Eu iria me casar! _Esse pensamento me atingiu rápido e forte, quase tirando meu fôlego. Eu não tinha percebido, não tinha pensado nisso. Ela disse 'Sim', aí nós pulamos para a celebração. Tínhamos que contar para as nossas famílias, bom, basicamente a família dela, por que a minha sabia, eu só rezava para que seu pai não atirasse em mim.

Então, eu conseguia imaginar as manchetes sobre o editor da EMC se casando com sua assistente pessoal. Como se ela fosse simplesmente isso! Eu ri, em silencio, lembrando daquele primeiro dia.

_-Por que nós não discutimos isso eu um mês, dois... talvez um ano? –perguntou o homem na minha frente, que fez meu sangue ferver._

_Eu esperei essa reunião por tanto tempo, só para ele me dizer isso? Eu acho que ele não sabia com quem estava falando!_

_-Você sabe que eu sou Edward Cullen, certo? –perguntei, rígido._

_-Quem não sabe? Você já conheceu minha secretaria? Ela tem uma paixonite por você. –ele zombou, formei punhos com minhas mãos e me levantei._

_-Tanto faz. Não me procure daqui a um mês, dois... ou um ano, era isso? Vá procurar outra revista para anunciar sua merda ! –eu disse e saí do escritório dele._

_A secretária praticamente me _comeu_ com os olhos enquanto eu passava por ela, e ajeitou sua blusa, para que eu pudesse ver seus grandes seios falsos. _Se eu fosse o meu antigo eu, definitivamente a arrastaria para outro lugar e comeria ela, mas a minha garota me mudou. Muito.

_Acelerei em direção a empresa, dirigindo meu Jaguar, hoje, ainda bem._

_Entrei no prédio e vi as pessoas saindo do meu caminho enquanto eu ia em direção ao elevador. _Eles sabiam que não deviam ficar no caminho quando eu estava nervoso._ Sorri para mim mesmo._

_Saí do elevador e fui para a minha sala, sem notar que Emmett estava ali. Soquei minha mesa, fazendo com que a pilha de documentos fosse para o chão ou para o outro lado da sala. Meu punho começou a latejar, me fazendo xingar alto. Como eu vou explicar para Carlisle o machucado? _Sabe, meu pulso teve um encontro com minha mesa. Por que? Ah… um idiota pensou que ele decidia quando publicar as coisas na _minha _revista._ Eu conseguia imaginar perfeitamente a conversa._

_Estava prestes a dar a volta na mesa e me sentar quando uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção._

Quem era estúpido o suficiente para vir aqui quando eu estou nervoso?_ A porta se abriu, sem a minha permissão. Ah, Jesus, quem quer que fosse, tinha problemas pela frente._

_Ali estava uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, uma saia sedutoramente apertada. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela parecia nervosa._

_-Oi, Sr. Cullen. Eu sou Isabella Swan. Eu me inscrevi para o posto de assistente pessoal, e o senhor aprovou. A Samantha, da Armani ligou e perguntou quando ela devia enviar os ternos. Eu posso pegar alguma coisa para você? Café ou um calmante? –ela perguntou._

_Um segundo depois, os olhos dela se arregalaram, de medo, eu lutei contra um sorriso que ameaçou surgir em meu rosto. _Calmante, mesmo? _Eu vi quando o vermelho de suas bochechas virou um branco fantasmagórico._

_Eu me lembrava bem de aceitar tê-la como assistente pessoal, ela tinha o melhor currículo que eu havia lido em muito tempo._

_-Isabella, ligue para Samantha, e diga que o Emmett vai buscar os ternos. E café, sim, por favor. –eu disse, ignorando o comentário sobre o calmante._

_Ela me olhou por mais alguns segundos e se virou, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio e fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dela. Eu tive o repentino impulso de estar perto dela, só para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Aqueles saltos não pareciam muito estáveis, por que as mulheres os usavam?_

_Comecei o meu trabalho mas minha mente foi para Isabella, por algum motivo. Eu esperava que ela estivesse bem enquanto pegava meu café. Angela falou com ela? Ela sabia como eu gostava?_

_Decidi me distrair desses pensamentos, falando com Je... alguma coisa, eu não lembrava o nome dela, sobre a revista. Eu precisava ver as fotos de Rosalie e ver se Esme estava certa._

_Para minha surpresa as duas mesas estavam vazias. Claro, Isabella tinha ido atrás do meu café, mas onde estava a outra garota? Eu não tinha deixado bem claro que eu queria uma delas aqui, SEMPRE? O telefone começou a tocar e eu tive que atender._

_Que vergonha!_

_-Edward Cullen falando. –eu disse._

_-Sou eu, Emmett. Espera, porque você atendeu?_

_-Não vamos falar sobre isso. Algum problema com os ternos? –eu perguntei, com medo de eles não estarem prontos, eu os esperei por meses!_

_-Nenhum. Eu só queria saber se você queria que eu pedisse para eles serem entregues na sua casa, ou eu levo para o trabalho? –Emmett perguntou._

_-Em casa. Obrigado._

_-De nada. –ele desligou e eu percebi que estava mexendo com uma caneta na mesa de Isabella. Eu me peguei escrevendo o nome dela em um pedaço de papel._

_O elevador abriu e eu olhei para cima, ansioso, para vê-la tropeçando para fora com dois cafés e parecendo estar confusa. Eu amassei o papel na minha mão e me virei para ela._

_-Aqui está o seu café, senhor. –ela sussurrou olhando para a mesa de Jessica, nervosa._

_Eu de repente me lembrei o nome dela, e estava meio orgulhoso de mim mesmo._

_-Obrigado. –murmurei pegando o café de sua mão. _

_Ela deu a volta em sua mesa e se sentou. Minha cabeça estava abaixada, para colocar a caneta no lugar, e quanto ela se sentou, nossas cabeças estavam a centímetros de distancia. Eu podia sentir uma espécie de corrente elétrica e olhei para baixo, para ver de onde ela vinha. Não podia ser por causa da mera presença dela. Eu não devia ter olhado para baixo, por que agora, eu tinha a melhor vista de seus maravilhosos seios, aparecendo pelo seu decote. Ela não estava usando um sutiã. _Não pense nisso, Cullen! _Arranhei minha garganta e me levantei._

_-Venha na minha sala por um momento. –eu a disse e me virei para minha porta._

_O que ela pensava de mim? Sabendo da minha reputação... ela devia pensar que depois daquilo eu queria só sexo. Esse era o ultimo pensamento em minha mente. Bom, talvez não fosse o primeiro. Eu não podia negar que a queria._

_Eu vi um e-mail de outra empresa de publicidade com a qual conversei e estava o respondendo quando ela entrou._

_-O senhor deixou o café na minha mesa. –ela disse._

Isso é mais importante que o café, no momento! _Eu acenei para que ela esquecesse o café, por um momento, mas ela estava ali, do meu lado, e ela derrubou o café no meu colo. Foi minha culpa, pois eu não tinha visto que ela estava tão perto._

_Minhas mãos se congelaram no teclado e eu olhei para meu colo. Tinha que ser a calça cinza! Antes que eu pudesse faze alguma coisa, eu senti uma coisa quente e suave tocando meu membro, através da minha calça. _Você só pode estar de brincadeira! _Isabella estava de joelhos me limpando... ou me excitando. Como ela não percebia seu efeito em mim?_

_Minha mão agarrou seu pulso antes que ela pudesse continuar com aquilo e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito. Eu podia tê-la ali, ela estava de joelhos. Talvez eu conseguisse fazer com que ela cuidasse do problema que tinha causado. _Não! Você nunca teve uma assistente tão qualificada na sua vida! _Outra voz gritou em minha mente, me fazendo perceber que eu tinha que sair de perto dela. Eu fui para o outro lado da sala antes que ela pudesse perceber que eu havia me movido e agarrei as extremidades de uma cadeira, para que eu não voltasse para lá e fizesse coisas pecaminosas com seu corpo. Pressionei a ponte do meu nariz tentando expulsar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça._

_-Diga para a Srta. Stanley entrar, quando ela decidir nos presentear com sua presença. –eu disse, solenemente._

_Isabella se levantou e saiu do meu escritório, tropeçando em uma das pastas de arquivos que eu tinha espalhado pela sala mais cedo. Eu comecei a recolher as pastas e arrumá-las._

_Algum tempo mais tarde, Jessica entrou e eu dei algo para ela pensar, a demitindo imediatamente. Ela devia sair até o fim do dia._

_Interfonei, o que eu raramente fazia, e falei lentamente, com medo do que podia acontecer quando ela entrar no meu escritório de novo._

_-Isabella, venha aqui, por favor._

_Ela entrou e murmurou suavemente._

_-Sim, senhor._

_-Eu preciso saber o que vai estar na revista mês que vem. Ligue para Kate, ela deve saber. –eu disse, e voltei minha atenção para o computador, ouvi a porta fechar e resistia ao impulso de ir atrás dela._

_Saí da minha sala para dizer para ela ir para casa, quando ouvi o telefone tocar, e a deixei atenter. Quem ligaria tão tarde? Só a Esme._

_-Escritório de Edward Cullen. –ela respondeu, profissionalmente, era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ela dizer meu nome, e isso quase me fez gemer._

_-Oi, querida. Aqui é a Esme. –eu pude ouvi-la falando pelo telefone, estendi a mão para Isabella me entregar o telefone._

_-Oi, Esme. –cumprimentei._

_-Por que tão formal? Diga apenas mãe e eu aceito. –ela disse._

_-Eu sempre sou formal. –franzi o cenho._

_-Tente não ser, comigo._

_-Tudo bem, com você eu não vou ser. –conclui._

_Eu pensei que fosse legal ser educado. Olhei para os arquivos na mesa de Isabella e sorri quando vi as fotos de Rosalie na próxima edição._

_-Esme, a Rosalie está perfeita. Você estava certa! –disse._

_-O que eu te disse? Ela é uma ótima garota. Eu vi como os vestidos ficavam nela. –ela parecia orgulhosa._

_-Claro, sempre certa. Instinto de mãe. –suspirei._

_-Humpf, devagar, querida, eu estou falando com o Edward. –ouvi Esme dizer, e escutei atentamente, talvez eu conseguisse ouvir Lizzy dizer alguma coisa, eu sentia muito a falta dela._

_-Ela está com saudade, Edward. E amanhã, eu tenho uma exposição para caridade. Arranje uma garota para você._

_Eu olhei para Isabella, pensando na idéia._

_-Sim. Diga para ela que eu a amo, também. –eu disse e desliguei._

_-Linda, você não acha? –eu disse, apontando para as fotos, Isabella olhou para ela franzindo sua sobrancelha- Eu adoro quando elas posam do lado de animais. É mais fascinante. Anormal. Atrai muitas pessoas. -expliquei, tentando prolongar o momento, eu devia já falar do evento e acabar com isso- Amanhã a noite eu quero você vestida formalmente as sete, aqui. Nós vamos a um evento de caridade da minha mãe. Lá você vai conhecer a nova assistente. Você vai ser a primeira e a assistente pessoal. Isso significa que se eu te ligar as três da manhã, você vai fazer o que eu pedir. Fui claro? –expliquei, na minha melhor voz de chefe bonzinho. _

Como ela vai reagir se eu a ligasse as três da manha, por que eu preciso dela, e isso não teria nada a ver com o trabalho?

_-Claro, senhor. –ela respondeu._

_Eu virei meu rosto de volta para as fotos e vi uma roupa de banho azul, em Rosalie, depois olhei para Isabella. Tive a certeza que a cor ficaria ótima nela._

_-Use alguma coisa azul marinho._

_-Eu... vou. –com certeza ela achou que eu fosse louco._

_-Você pode ir. –disse, distraído, e me virei para minha sala._

_-Tchau. –ouvi Bella murmurar._

Bella se moveu em cima de mim, me trazendo de volta para o presente. Eu ri baixo, pensando no que eu havia dito para ela algum tempo depois e como minhas palavras haviam sido verdadeiras.

Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse feito ou dito o que ela fez, como oferecer um calmante ou derrubar café na minha calça de tentar limpar a sujeita, eles teriam voado para fora do meu escritório, pela minha janela.

Isso só me fez pensar no segundo dia de trabalho dela. Sorri lembrando daquele dia...

_Eu havia chegado atrasado, graças ao meu banho, onde eu tive que fazer uma coisa que eu não fazia desde que era um adolescente! Duas vezes! Tudo por causa da minha nova assistente pessoal. Isabella._

_Então, aqui estava eu, na minha cadeira, tentando escrever a matéria do editor, eu. Tentando, por que eu ficava pensando em onde estava Isabella com o meu café. Será que ela tinha conseguido quebrar uma perna naqueles saltos? Eu me arrepiei pensando nisso._

_Abri outra página do Word e escrevi, em letras maiúsculas: ISABELLA ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCO! EU TENHO QUE PEGAR ELA, PARA ELA SAIR DO MEU SISTEMA! ISABELLA MERECE ALGUEM MELHOR QUE EU! ISABELLA PRECISA DE ALGUEM PARA AMÁ-LA E VE... –parei de escrever quando o diabo em pessoa surgiu na minha sala, com meu café e me fazendo pular de susto. A primeira coisa que passou pela minha mente foi: _ela não pode ver meu computador!

_-Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. –interessante, hoje eu era o Sr. Cullen, ontem eu era, senhor._

_-Bom dia, Srta. Swan. –a cumprimentei e apertei backspace quando a vi se aproximando, eu não tinha apagado nem a metade quando ela estava perto demais, de mim._

_Simplesmente fechei a janela, pressionando NÃO quando o programa me perguntou se eu queria salvar._

_-Você comprou seu vestido? –perguntei, tentando me distrair, mas eu só conseguia pensar nela, em um vestido, ao meu lado a noite toda._

_-Comprei. Vão me trazer mais tarde. –uma _amiga, _eu espero._

_-Muito bem. Nós vamos sair as oito. –eu disse, bebendo um gole do meu café. _

_Quando o gosto maravilhoso atingiu meus sentidos meus olhos se arregalaram. Que tipo de café era esse? _Isso não é Starbucks_. Pensei._

_-Isso não é Starbucks. –eu disse, em voz alta._

_-Não, não é. –ela murmurou, nervosa. Onde ela conseguiu isso?_

_-Onde você conseguiu isso? –perguntei, droga, meu estado maravilhado fez com que o filtro entre meu cérebro e minha boca sumisse._

_-Eu fiz... desculpa se... –ela começou a se desculpar. _Era o melhor café que eu já bebi em minha vida, _porque ela estava se desculpando?_

_-Não se desculpe! É o melhor café que eu já bebi em toda minha vida! –eu disse, impressionado, e de novo, sem filtro nenhum._

_-Ah, que bom que você gostou. –Isabella sorriu, contente, me fazendo sorrir também._

_Eu não sabia por que estava sorrindo, seu sorriso simplesmente me fez sorrir._

_-Vá até Emmett e traga algumas roupas, eu preciso ver como elas ficam nas minhas modelos. –eu disse._

_Ela saiu por três horas e eu fiquei entediado quando terminei de escrever o artigo. Havia bebido meu cadê e três goles e agora estava estranhamente energizado. Saí da minha sala, rezando para que o telefone não tocasse de novo, e dei a volta na mesa dela, como o tarado que eu era._

_O mais divino aroma atingiu meu nariz e eu vi sua garrafa térmica. Eu olhei e vi que era seu café e com certeza tinha leite, parecia ser exatamente como o meu. Olhei ao meu redor e bebi um gole, gemendo alto, antes que pudesse me impedir. Era o mesmo que eu tinha bebido! Os lábios viciantes dela haviam estado aqui, esse pensamento me fez engolir em seco._

_Sentei ali, olhando para as coisas que ela tinha espalhado pela mesa, bebendo o café. Quando a garrafa estava vazia, percebi o que tinha feito._

_Fui de volta para minha sala, me sentindo mal pelo que tinha feito. _**[NT: oi ladrãozinho de café!]**

_Quando ela, finalmente voltou para o escritório e peguei suas mãos, querendo me desculpar. A corrente elétrica que eu senti no dia anterior se multiplicou agora que eu estava a tocando, então, eu soltei suas mãos._

_-Eu tenho que dizer que eu estou com vergonha de mim mesmo, mas eu não consegui parar. –me sentia envergonhado pelo que tinha feito. Ela fez o café e ficou até agora trabalhando lá embaixo, para voltar e descobrir que seu chefe tinha bebido seu café._

_-Hum, o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, receosa._

_-Eu peguei seu café, e era igual ao meu, eu não consegui me impedir. –eu disse, em voz baixa._

_Isabella começou a rir e era o som mais bonito que eu já ouvia escutado, eu não consegui me impedir de rir também._

_-Então, eu estou perdoado? –perguntei, quando parei de rir._

_-Claro, que sim, bobinho. Emmett deve voltar logo, ele foi atrás dos modelos. –ela me disse, ainda sorrindo. _Agora eu sou bobinho!

_-Cheguei, cheguei, não entre em pânico, eu consegui! Oi, Edward! Você sabe como irmãos são, ainda mais quando são gêmeos! –Emmett disse enquanto entrava._

_-Eu ouvi você, seu babuíno! –Rosalie gritou atrás dele, Jasper seguia os dois, parecendo irritado._

_-Me dando apelidos, princesa? –Emmett zombou._

_-Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, para! –Jasper gemeu e balançou a cabeça. _

_-Jasper, se vista primeiro, por favor. –disse._

_A amiga de Isabella veio e a levou para se vestir._

_Eu estava e esperando na frente de sua mesa, falando com Jasper quando eu vi ela entrando, e ela quase me tirou o fôlego._

_O vestido era maravilhoso em seu corpo, mostrando aqueles lindos seis e sua clavícula, que estavam implorando para que eu lambesse. Balancei a cabeça para expulsar os pensamentos e olhei em seus olhos._

_-Isabella, você está maravilhosa. –murmurei._

_-Obrigada. –ela disse, corando._

_-Vamos? –estendi meu braço e ela disse para sua amiga que estava indo, mas a pequena estava olhando para Jasper._

_A descida de elevador foi dolorosa e eu estava aliviado quando chegamos a garagem._

_-Eu dirijo, depois te trago de volta para pegar seu carro. –prometi e a guiei para meu carro._

_-Tudo bem. –ela disse, me seguindo em silêncio._

_O barulho de seus saltos ecoava na garagem praticamente vazia._

_Abri a porta do passageiro e a ajudei a entrar, olhando, sem disfarçar muito, suas pernas quando o vestido subiu. Me sentei e antes que eu pudesse falar, ela murmurou._

_-É tão grande e espaçoso. –ela parecia impressionada, com certeza ela se perguntava porque eu tinha um carro tão grande. Eu ri baixo e me virei para ela._

_-É um Volvo XC70. Será que a gente pode fazer um acordo? –propus. _

_-Claro. –ela disse, incerta e alisando seu vestido._

_-Você me chama de Edward e eu te chamo de Isabella hoje a noite. –eu disse, como se eu não tivesse a chamado de Isabella ontem, o dia todo._

_-Bella. –ela me corrigiu._

_-Bella, então._

_-Por que um carro tão grande? Eu imaginei que você fosse ter um carro esporte, ou alguma coisa assim. –a curiosidade a dominou._

_-Ah, eu tenho um desses, também. Esse é mais pratico quando eu não estou trabalhando. –murmurei e olhei para ela, depois olhei de volta para a estrada._

_-Qual é o outro carro? –ela perguntou, curiosa._

_-O esportivo e um Chevrolet Camaro SS 350 de 1969 e o outro, normal, é um Jaguar XF. –eu disse, duvidando que ela tivesse ouvido falar de algum deles._

_-Shh! –ela disse, eu olhei para ela._

_Minha assistente era inteligente, ela conhecia música. Sorri e comecei a cantar a música que estava tocando._

_-Uau, eu amo essa música. –ela disse, Bella nunca parava de me impressionar. Ela conhecia a música! Ela adorava Deep Purple!_

_-O melhor carro, a melhor banda, e agora a melhor mulher. –murmurei antes que percebesse- Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito isso._

_-Tudo bem, é sério. –ela disse, parecendo maravilhada. _

_Eu estava a assustando, com certeza. Eu nunca tinha sido tão eu mesmo com uma mulher._

_Quando chegamos ao evento, Esme me envolveu em seus braços, me abraçando apertado._

_-Edward, querido! Você veio! –ela disse e se virou para Bella- Voce deve ser Isabella, a nova assistente._

_-Bella. –eu corrigi._

_-Ah, como sou rude. Eu sou Esme, a mãe dele, para todos os sentidos. –Esme se apresentou para Bella, depois de me olhar desconfiada- Vão ver os quadros. –ela nos apressou e se virou para os convidados._

_Eu me perguntei o que ela teria feito com Lizzy. Carlisle estava lá também. Talvez ela estivesse com ele, em algum lugar._

_Entrelacei meu braço com o de Bella e conversamos sobre as pinturas, compartilhamos nossas opiniões e bebemos champagne. Ela estava lentamente e absolutamente ficando embriagada, então eu a impedi de pegar outra taça quando ela se pendurou em mim para ver o quadro, falando relativamente alto._

_-Tá na hora de você conhecer sua futura colega de trabalho. –anunciei e voltamos para a sala onde Carlisle estava em um dos cantos e eu vi duas cadeiras postas juntas e Lizzy dormindo nelas._

_-Carlisle. –assenti._

_-Edward, bom te ver, filho._

_-Essa é Bella, minha assistente pessoal. Esse é meu pai, Carlisle. –apresentei os dois._

_As portas se abriram e uma loira entrou. Por que elas deviam ser sempre loiras? A única loira que já encontrei que tinha algum tipo de cérebro era Rosalie._

_-Bella, Edward, essa é Tanya Denali. Ela é sua secretária, ou assistente, como você as chama. –ele disse, bondosamente. _

_-Ela vai ser a secretária. Eu tenho Bella para todo o resto. –pensei em como isso parecia rude para eles- Agora que já nos conhecemos, tenho que levar Bella para casa, ele bebeu bastante. Amanhã, as sete, esteja lá. Bella te explica tudo. Boa noite, pai. –eu disse e guiei Bella para o carro, olhando uma ultima vez para onde minha menina estava dormido profundamente._

_-Como assim, você vai me levar para casa? E meu carro? –Bella me perguntou, confusa._

_-Eu me responsabilizo em te buscar amanhã, de manhã e te levar para o escritório. –prometi. Eu não queria que nada acontecesse com ela._

_-Como você sabe onde eu moro? –Bella perguntou, suspeita, quando viu que estávamos em frente a sua casa._

_-Sou seu chefe, ou você esqueceu de tudo? –não era mentira. Eu estudei a ficha dela atenciosamente. Sabia onde ela morava, sua idade, seus hobbies, seus diplomas, e, é claro, seu telefone. Esse ultimo me fez sorrir._

_Eu a ajudei a entrar, apenas até a porta, onde um cachorro preto pulou nela, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio._

_-Devagar. –sussurrei e a endireitei, de novo, a corrente elétrica passou pelos meus dedos quando a toquei._

_O cachorro começou a rosnar para mim e a latir furiosamente e eu me afastei um pouco._

_-Você tem certeza que consegue se cuidar? Eu queria ter certeza que você ia deitar na cama, mas essa besta não cala a boca. -eu disse, apontando para o cachorro que me mostrou suas presas brancas._

_-Eu vou ficar bem. Jake! __Pare, por favor. Ele não vai me machucar, não tem perigo! –ela gritou, tentando sobrepor os latidos dele._

_-Jake, que nome idiota para um cachorro. –disse, disfarçando com uma risada, ainda assim com medo de ela me ouvir- Boa noite, Isabella. Tenha bons sonhos. –eu disse e me virei para meu carro._

_Eu tinha um motivo para voltar! Ela seria a primeira pessoa que eu veria no dia seguinte. __Pensando nisso, acelerei para casa._

_No dia seguinte, eu liguei para ela, apenas para ouvir sua voz e dizer que estava a caminho._

_Seu cumprimento foi interessante. Lembrete: _nunca acorde Bella de um sonho com seu chefe, ou seja eu.

_-Eu juro que vou te matar! Eu tive uma noite péssima e você acabou de me acordar do melhor sonho que eu já tive. E sim, antes que você me pergunte, era sobre o meu chefe. Se você não tem nada importante para dizer, só desliga antes que eu te mate! –a voz nervosa de Bella gritou pelo telefone._

_-Eu só queria dizer que eu gostaria de um café a la Bella e que eu estou prestes a sair da minha casa e ir te buscar. Se não é uma boa hora, eu posso esperar. –eu disse, divertido, e tive um pressentimento de que ela estava corando no momento._

_-Eu acabei de acordar... vou fazer café. –ela murmurou, parecendo humilhada._

_-É obvio que você acabou de acordar. –eu ri, contra minha vontade, não devia estar feliz quando ela estava se sentindo mal._

_Fui pego de surpresa quando ela abriu a porta e quase caiu em cima de mim, eu consegui segurá-la com facilidade._

_-Tudo bem? –perguntei e olhei ao nosso redor, pelo cachorro louco- Então, nada de besta essa manhã? –perguntei, feliz por não vê-lo._

_-Estou bem. Ele está trancado no meu quarto. __Vamos pegar o café. –seu quarto, onde ela estava sonhando comigo..._

_Fomos para a cozinha e esperamos pacientemente enquanto a cafeteria terminava seu serviço. Seu cachorro apareceu, tento levado a porta abaixo, com certeza. _Jake _parou na frente dela e rosnou alto para mim, parecendo bravo, e como se estivesse perguntando que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. Eu não tinha uma resposta para isso, mas algo acordou em mim quando eu o vi mostrando os dentes para mim e me abaixei na frente dele e rosnei de volta. Eu sabia que era idiota, mas eu não consegui me impedir._

_Bella tocou meu peito suavemente. _

_-Ele não vai te machucar, por favor. Eu não sei porque ele está agindo assim. –ela murmurou para mim, eu estava com vergonha de mim mesmo, como eu pude agir feito um cachorro? __Como um animal? Na frente de Bella!_

_-Sinto muito. Eu não sei o que me deu. __Eu agi igual ele. –eu disse, apontando para a besta rosnante. __Peguei os cafés e disse que estaria no carro. Como eu pude? __O que ela deve pensar de mim agora?_

_E naquele dia, Esme veio até mim, parecendo receosa, e me disse como ele havia deixado minha menina se machucar._

Engoli em seco e senti minha garganta queimar. _Ah, perfeito! _Me 'desentrelacei' de Bella e fui para a cozinha, procurar alguma coisa para a minha garganta.

Jake pulou em mim quando me viu.

-Fica parado! Você está me deixando tonto. –disse, com uma voz rouca por causa da minha garganta dolorida.

Achei uma pastilha e a coloquei a boca. Alivio me atingiu quando senti os primeiros efeitos do remédio. Quase engasguei com a pastilha quando foi para a pia lavar a louça de ontem. Eu tinha esquecido de colocar Toulouse no chão e a pobre criatura estava encolhida na pia. _Char arrancaria minha cabeça se visse isso._ Encolhi os ombros e o peguei no colo.

-Shh. Com fome? –sussurrei e o coloquei no balcão, ao meu lado. Lavei a louça e dei um pouco de comida para ele e um pedaço de banana que estava mais marrom do que amarela. Ele comeu, feliz. Enquanto eu o assistia comendo, Jake tocou minha pena com seu fucinho.

-Tá bom, eu te dou alguma coisa pra comer, também! –coloquei um pouco de sua comida em sua tigela e água na outra.

-EDWARD? –ouvi Bella gritar e corri para nosso quarto, para ver qual era o problema. Ela estava chorando e abraçando o travesseiro.

-Qual é o problema, amor? –perguntei preocupado, e a peguei em meus braços.

Ela relaxou e me abraçou apertado, beijando meu pescoço.

-Pesadelo? –perguntei.

-Eu acordei... você não estava aqui… eu entrei em pânico... –ela murmurou, ainda chorando.

-Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Prometo. –eu disse e levantei seu queixo, para olhar em seus olhos e ter certeza que ela havia entendido a mensagem.

-Eu sei... foi bobo. Enfim, onde você estava?

-Cozinha. Dei comida para os bichos e peguei alguma coisa para minha garganta. Como você está se sentindo? –perguntei, preocupado.

-Melhor, eu acho. –ela espirrou depois, sorriu- Ou não...

-Vamos fazer chá e bolachas. Eu não acho que consigo comer mais nada. Aí nos podemos assistir alguns filmes. São o melhor remédio. –eu disse e a ajudei a se levantar.

-Nada de Bob Esponja! –ela reclamou.

-O que te fez pensar que eu ia sugerir isso? –ri.

-É isso que as pessoas, geralmente, assistem quando tem um dia ruim.

-Nós vamos assistir o que você quiser. –eu disse e beijei sua testa, a levando para a cozinha.

* * *

**Soooo, o que voces acharam do ponto de vista do Edwardsafado de toda aquela situaçao constrangedora com o Bella?**

**Queria avisar voces que a fic tá acabando já, são ao todo 30 capítulos, que aqui vai ser 32 (por causa daqueles capítulos 'falsos' que eu coloquei com recadinhos)**

**Depois do fim da fic, tem uns 5 Outtakes, e eu queria saber se voces querem que a gente traduza, se umas... 15 pessoas pediram, por review, nesse e nos proximos capitulos, eu converso com as minhas meninas (a cla e a super julia) e a gente traduz, ok**

**Bom, é só isso**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Feliz Dia do Amigo e Dia da Amizade :DD**


	23. O Aniversário da Lizzy

**Olá queridos e queridas :)**

**Tudo bem? espero que sim**

**Atualização pra abrir o fim de semana ;)**

**Traduzido pela Clarissa (cla . cullen)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Sete dias, dezessete filmes e setecentos lencinhos depois estávamos novamente saudável e pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Eu teria enlouquecido se eu tivesse que ficar mais um segundo naquela casa.

Amanhã era o aniversário de Lizzy, nós ainda não tínhamos visto ela todo esse tempo, apenas conversado por telefone. Portanto, era de se esperar que quando Edward abriu a porta na sexta-feira à noite, ela pulou em seus braços sussurrando como ela sentiu saudades dele.

Carlisle e Esme entraram logo atrás de Lizzy e esperaram pacientemente que Edward e eu terminássemos nossa comemoração pelo reencontro.

"Paramos numa confeitaria e compramos um bolo para ela, Carlisle foi às compras e trouxe também balões e algumas outras coisas para sua festa." Esme me disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Na verdade, como você pode ver, estamos preparados e prestes a ir comprar o presente dela. Poderiam ficar com Lizzy por mais alguns minutos? Não vai demorar muito." Eu disse.

"Claro que sim. Assim que ela soltar Edward ..." Esme riu.

Após alguns minutos, ela deixou Edward colocá-la no chão e então correu para mim. "Olá. Bella". Ela sussurrou.

"Olá para você também." Eu a apertei contra mim. Eu tinha sentido muito a falta dela. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou-me tão baixo que mal ouvi. "Por que você cheira como papai?"

Como você responde a isso? Porque apesar de estar doentes andamos fodendo como coelhos? Não, eu não poderia dizer isso a ela.

"Estou vestindo a camisa dele, não é?" Eu sussurrei de volta e beijei a bochecha dela.

"Vamos, Edward." Ele me olhou com curiosidade, enquanto caminhávamos para o carro. "Você poderia me dizer por que você está vermelha? Ele perguntou enquanto me ajudava a entrar no carro.

"Lizzy me perguntou uma coisa". Sussurrei.

"O que ela perguntou?" Ele exigiu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e bati o pé para a música que estava tocando.

"Bella". Edward gemeu e apertou a minha perna.

"Ei! Tudo bem. Ela me perguntou porque eu cheiro como você!" Eu bufei. Eu vi-o corar e remexer-se no banco. Se isso lhe serve de consolo, foi ele que quis saber.

"E o que disse à ela?" ele sussurrou enquanto desligava o motor após estacionar em frente ao shopping.

"Como eu tinha me pendurado com seu pai por toda a casa." Eu brinquei com ele. Edward estava a meio caminho para fora do carro e minhas palavras o acertaram em cheio. Ele saltou assustado, batendo a cabeça na moldura da porta e se virou para olhar para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido de repente.

"Por favor, me diga que você está brincando." Ele implorou.

"Ora, claro que não." Eu tentei esconder o sorriso que estava ameaçando saltar de minha boca a qualquer momento.

"Oh, Bella! Como você pode dizer isso, eu quase acreditei por um segundo." Ele suspirou e saiu do carro.

"O homem tolo." Eu ri e entrelaçamos nossas mãos enquanto caminhávamos pelo estacionamento do shopping.

Nós finalmente chegamos dentro do prédio e fui direto para a loja que tinha o que eu estava procurando.

"Outra boneca?" Edward perguntou quando ele viu o que eu estava olhando.

"Você tem apenas um carro, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela tem três bonecas! E muitas roupas ...", explicou ele apontando em volta.

"Edward. Eu digo acho que devemos comprar outra boneca, na verdade, um boneco. Ela não tem um e ela me contou isso, há algum tempo. Nós vamos comprar outra também. Um livro, talvez?" Eu ofereci. Acabamos comprando Ken e outra Barbie e mais roupas para eles e um livro sobre animais.

Fomos para o carro e colocamos as sacolas no porta-malas.

"Um pequeno desvio? Eu preciso de gasolina." Ele disse.

"Claro. Nós vamos trabalhar na segunda-feira." Eu suspirei.

"Precisamos contar a grande notícia a todos." Ele me lembrou.

"Para Charlie também." Estremeci.

"Fique no carro, enquanto eu abasteço. Vamos ligar e contar a ele hoje à noite."

"Não, eu sou uma menina grande e posso sair do carro se eu quiser também. E você tem certeza? Quero dizer, ele pode vir aqui e atirar em você." Eu brincava com ele enquanto saia do carro para abastecer.

"Vamos torcer que não. Espero viver mais alguns anos." Ele riu e colocou a bomba de gasolina no tanque do carro. Debrucei-me no carro e observá-lo, ele parecia sexy colocando gasolina no carro com a mão apoiada no capô do carro e a outra na bomba.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e se estreitaram. Opa, talvez eu possa ter gemido.

"Venha aqui". Edward sussurrou roucamente me fazendo tremer.

Me movi para ficar entre ele e o carro, seus lábios capturaram minha boca e ele sugou meu lábio inferior. "Mmmm"

"Edward..." Ele virou-se para colocar a bomba para trás e apertou seu corpo no meu.

"Depois que Lizzy for para a cama... você é minha." Ele gemeu e beijou a minha mandíbula.

"Eu sou sempre sua". Eu expirei e pressionei-me contra ele.

"Volte para o carro antes que eu faça alguma besteira." Ele resmungou e foi para pagar. Ele estava de volta um minuto depois com algo na mão. O que ele podia comprar num posto de gasolina? Enquanto ele se acomodava no banco, ele sorriu e disse algo zombeteiro em minha orelha.

Desviei o olhar e corei fortemente.

"Como eu adoro quando você fica assim! Mas você não vai reclamar mais tarde, eu tenho certeza." Edward riu. Olhei para os preservativos e me virei para ele.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho bolsos... Você tem de guardá-los", eu disse enquanto ele estacionava na garagem e ele colocou a caixa no bolso e pegou as sacolas no porta-malas.

"Vamos levá-la para a cama." Ele disse de maneira sugestiva, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Você não está com saudades dela? Devemos ficar com Lizzy um pouquinho." Eu pressionei.

"Você está certa, nós... Cuidado, amor!" ele sussurrou e pegou Lizzy que tinha agarrado sua perna quando nos viu entrar em casa.

"Bella! Venha aqui, deixa-me dar uma olhada nisso." Esme fez sinal para eu ir com ela. Olhar o que, eu me perguntava.

Ela pegou minha mão e fazendo o caminho até anel em meu dedo. "Tão lindo. Eu nunca pensei que você realmente entendesse de moda." Ela sorriu para Edward, que olhou para ela em estado de choque enquanto fazia cócegas em Lizzy. Ela gritou e se encolheu em seus braços para se libertar.

"Sim, é muito bonito." Eu admiti.

"Parabéns!" Carlisle veio por trás e me abraçou. Concordei e abracei-o de volta.

"Vamos embora, deixá-los sozinhos. Lizzy não os deixe ocupados por muito tempo." Ele aconselhou a menina e saiu com Esme.

"Eu quero que seja amanhã!" Lizzy chorou dos ombros de Edward, onde ela estava sentada.

"Amanhã vai chegar mais rápido se você for para a cama agora", Edward disse a ela enquanto a pegava em torno da cintura e colocava debaixo do braço fazendo-a gritar alegremente de novo.

Foi incrível vê-lo assim, tão alegre e quase infantil.

"Diga boa noite para Bella." Ele disse a ela. Lizzy virou a cabeça para mim tentando parar de rir, "Boa noite, Bella!"

"Boa noite, Lizzy." Eu beijei sua cabeça. "Pare de fazer cócegas, você vai deixá-la doente." Eu disse a Edward que mostrou a língua para mim e apertou-a debaixo do braço, correndo para seu quarto. Eu assisti cautelosamente atrás deles, com medo que ela batesse com a cabeça em algo.

Fui ao nosso quarto para mudar de pijama quando ouvi um outro grito de risada vindo de seu quarto. Um segundo depois Edward apareceu na porta olhando timidamente.

"Não temos suco de limão ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah, então ela está com soluços? E de quem é a culpa?" Eu perguntei passando junto a ele para pegar um suco de limão.

"Eu sentia falta dela." Ele resmungou e colocou seus braços em volta de mim.

"Deixe-me ir tomar conta dela." Saí do seu abraço e fui para o quarto dela.

Lizzy estava sentada no meio da cama, seu corpo todo em movimento, com cada soluço.

"Aqui, querida. É azedo, mas você vai parar de soluçar. Eu ofereci. Ela olhou para o copo com cuidado, em seguida, tomou um gole e o cuspiu no próximo segundo.

"Você não quer isso pare?" Eu perguntei e ela franziu o nariz.

"Eca". Ela soluçou.

"Edward! Vem cá!" Eu gritei.

"O quê?" ele perguntou ofegante.

"Faça ela beber isso. É sua culpa, ela soluçar." Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Ehh... Beba essa coisa, você vai melhorar." Ele disse em uma voz monótona, me fazendo rir.

"O quê?" ele me perguntou petulância.

"Eca!" Lizzy murmurou novamente entre soluços.

"Segure sua respiração!" Edward avisou. Eu assisti Lizzy encarando ele assustada e então me lembrei como a mamãe fazia o soluço passar sem todas essas coisas. Tinha de assustá-la. Mas como?

"Ok... não prenda a respiração." Edward suspirou e me olhou suplicante.

Eu não precisei inventar alguma coisa, Jake nos ajudou. Ele entrou correndo no quarto e pulou na cama assustando a todos nós. "Eu acho que é bom ter ele por perto." Edward riu e coçou a cabeça. Jake balançou sua cauda batendo em meu quadril repetitivamente. Eu o puxei e ele se virou para mim rosnando, ele percebeu seu erro e lambeu meu rosto depois me pedindo desculpas.

"Oh, por favor!" Eu gaguejei e fui lavar meu rosto.

Quando saí do banheiro, Edward estava em seus boxers na cama olhando atentamente a porta do banheiro e quando ele me viu, sorriu, como o gato que tem o canário.

"Diga-me você está cansado." Eu disse sabendo que ele não diria que não.

"Você está?" perguntou ele carinhosamente.

"Um pouco. Poderíamos simplesmente... Você sabe... ficar na cama?" Sussurrei enquanto ia até a cama.

"O que você quiser."

É claro, que ficar na cama se transformou em dormir. Eu acordei com algo molhado raspando meu rosto. Pensando que era Jake eu bati em seu rosto. "Se você não quer é só dizer. Não há necessidade de enfiar o dedo no meu olho." Edward gemeu de cima de mim.

Meus olhos se abriram e o vi esfregando o olho. "Desculpe. Eu pensei que era Jake."

"Você pensou que eu era um cão?" ele zombou e pressionou seu corpo ainda mais em mim. Eu podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo pressionado dentro de mim. E ele estava mais do que acordado.

"Que horas são?" Eu sussurrei, tentando encontrar o telefone para ver.

Edward prendeu minhas mãos nas suas. "É cedo." O que significa cedo?

Seus dedos seguraram meu cabelo e nossas bocas se encontraram no meio do caminho, eu gemia quando ele lambeu os lábios, tentando torná-los parte para que ele pudesse provar minha boca. Abri a boca feliz, ansiosa para sentir a sua língua contra a minha. No momento em que nossas línguas tocaram eu gemia e arqueei as costas para fora da cama, meu corpo se esfregando contra sua ereção.

Coloquei minha mão sob sua boxers e apertei sua bunda deliciosa, Edward gemeu no meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos puxavam a minha camisola quase rasgando-a em sua pressa para me despir.

Eu tirei suas boxers e ele as chutou do outro lado do quarto.

"Até parece que se passaram meses desde que fizemos isso pela última vez, pelo seu jeito". Eu ri dele. Edward mudou-se do outro lado da cama e escancarou a gaveta, tirando a caixa de preservativos para fora, pegou um e jogou a caixa fora.

"A culpa é sua, Srta. Swan. Você é muito tentadora para seu próprio bem." Ele murmurou e rasgou a embalagem. Eu o vi hipnotizado quando ele cuspiu o pedaço do pacote longe e pegou o preservativo. Edward colocou a camisinha e se inclinou para me beijar novamente. Suas mãos esticaram minhas pernas e sem aviso prévio ele entrou em mim.

"Ughh" O simples som do seu gemido estimulou um calor no meu estômago. O pescoço de Edward esticou quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase, com as mãos fechadas em punho, uma de cada lado meu. Então ele se mudou e foi a minha vez de gemer e arquear meu corpo com ele em mim.

"Tão malditamente quente e apertada." Ele assobiou e mudou-se mais e mais rápido criando um vulcão no meu ventre. "Você tem que tomar a pílula... outra vez." Ele disse com voz rouca, ofegante e enterrou a cabeça entre os meus seios.

"Eu vou". Engasguei quando ele empurrou mais forte dentro de mim e chupou meus mamilos.

"Bella... Bella... Bella..." Edward continuava a sussurrar e eu me sentia como um vulcão em erupção. Seus olhos se arregalaram e com um gemido gutural ele chegou ao ápice também.

Eu alisei seu cabelo selvagem, enquanto recuperávamos a nossa respiração. "Eu te amo". Murmurei em seu cabelo. Ele cantarolava em resposta, não conseguiu falar.

Depois de algum tempo ele se levantou para retirar o preservativo e quando voltou, ele se atrapalhou com as roupas no chão tropeçando para a cama e caindo de cabeça em mim.

"Desculpe". Ele sussurrou e sorriu timidamente.

Uma porta bateu contra a parede seguido de um grito. Edward conseguiu colocar suas cuecas rapidamente, mas eu não tive tanta sorte, então eu simplesmente enrolei o lençol em volta de mim. A porta do nosso quarto se abriu completamente para revelar uma hiper Lizzy. Ela saltou para a cama, pulando alegremente.

Edward a abraçou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela tinha um sorriso cruzou seu rosto e ela o beijou na bochecha.

"Venha aqui". Eu disse abrindo os braços. Ela rastejou até mim e me abraçou com força. "Feliz aniversário, Lizzy." Sussurrei e beijei sua cabeça.

"Obrigada." Ela disse educadamente.

"Olha o que eu tenho aqui!" Edward ganhou sua atenção quando trouxe a sacola com os presentes para a cama. Ela saltou feliz e esparramou o conteúdo da sacola na cama.

"Um menino! ela gritou entusiasmada e sorriu para Edward, que sacudiu a cabeça para mim. Lizzy pulou em meus braços novamente beijando minha bochecha. Esta demonstração de afeto era nova para mim. Eu não a tinha visto tão expressiva com suas emoções.

Ela franziu o cenho para o livro e abriu-o lentamente. Era um livro do tipo "Você sabia que..." e ela olhava para as fotos com cuidado.

"Eu vou ler para você mais tarde. Por que você não vai escovar os dentes?" Edward incentivou-a.

"Já fiz isso!" Ela nos deu um sorriso branco enorme. Oh Deus, ela estava realmente animada hoje!

Eu fui até o banheiro, ainda envolta no lençol.

Quando saí, Edward foi correndo atrás Lizzy com um sanduíche. "Você tem que comer!" Da maneira que sua voz soou eu percebi que ele iria desistir logo.

Depois que todos estávamos vestidos e prontos fomos até o quintal para começar a preparar tudo para a festa.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Jasper chegaram ao mesmo tempo e vieram para o quintal diretamente.

"Quem é uma mocinha?" Carlisle perguntou como se abaixava para abraçar Lizzy.

Nós tínhamos acabado de terminar a arrumação quando a campainha tocou, avisando que os amigos de Lizzy tinham chegado.

Eu fui abrir a porta e receber os convidados.

"Olá! Entrem!" Eu cumprimentei e me afastei para deixá-los entrar.

"Tim!" Lizzy gritou e pulou sobre o pobre menino.

Edward chegou logo depois, olhando para o menino. "Olá". Eu disse a seus pais.

Lizzy foi abraçar a menina enquanto Edward apertou as mãos dos homens.

"Você tem uma linda esposa." Um dos homens disse. Eu pensei que ele teria uma crise de ciúmes, até que percebi o que o homem disse. _Esposa._

"Eh ah, ela é minha noiva." Edward gaguejou suas palavras.

Depois do início estranho fomos todos para o quintal, onde tudo estava pronto, apenas esperando a aniversariante antes de começar.

Enquanto Lizzy mostrava seus presentes aos amigos, os adultos se misturavam e conversavam entre si.

Antes que as brincadeiras começassem eu me assegurei de que todas as crianças tivessem algo para comer, nós tínhamos pequenos salgadinhos espalhados pelas mesas.

Depois de algumas mordidas, as crianças queriam brincar então Alice arrumou uma sacolinha com rabos, parecendo um burro e deu cinco para cada criança.

Jasper e o pai de Amy vendaram-nos e os mandaram para colocar o rabo no burro. Edward observava apreensivamente enquanto Lizzy tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu.

"E se ela espetar o rabo em si mesma? E se ela se machucar? E se -" Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca.

"Shhh! Ela vai ficar bem. Ela cai, ela se levanta e continua suas atividades." Eu garanti-lhe.

Quando Lizzy espetou todos os rabos que tinha no burro, ela tirou a venda e ficou boquiaberta com o que tinha feito. Ela tinha errado todos eles. O pobre burro tinha uma cauda na sua orelha. Os outros não tiveram sorte também, apenas Tim conseguiu colocá-la sobre a perna de trás.

Eu ri enquanto Edward, Jasper e os outros dois homens decidiram mostrar as crianças como elas devem fazer.

Jasper conseguiu colocar a cauda em uma árvore, que era muito longe do burro, mas mais uma vez... Esse era Jasper. Imprevisível.

Edward tinha a última cauda e Japer gritou: "Mostre-lhes que sabe onde furá-la!"

Fiz uma careta percebendo que ele iria errar totalmente, mas mantive minhas esperanças, quando ele chegou perto do rabo do burro e prendeu o rabo.. você sabe ...no pau do burro. E ele fez isso com força voltando-se para nós com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. As crianças não perceberam porque nós todos começamos a rir tanto. Edward tirou a venda e olhou sobre o ombro, para ver o que tinha feito.

"Ai". Ele engasgou e começou a rir também.

"Chega de colocar o rabo no burro." Carlisle disse depois de recuperar o fôlego.

"Espere! Papai precisa de um prêmio. Ele foi quem chegou mais próximo". Lizzy anunciou. Edward olhava-a divertido enquanto ela lhe dava alguma coisa. Eu não queria saber o que aquilo era, me parecia uma minhoca.

"Ehh, obrigado, querida." Ele disse nervosamente.

"É um minhoca de geléia." Ela disse a ele. "É gostosa."

"Obrigado." Ele então olhou desconfiado para a coisa. Ele começou a mastigar lentamente pronto para cuspir, um segundo mais tarde, seus olhos se iluminaram e ele sorriu para Lizzy.

"Deliciosa".

"Eu te disse!" Ela deu uma risadinha.

Depois de muita insistência nós conseguimos convencer as crianças a comer alguma coisa enquanto Alice e a mãe de Amy arrumavam algo entre duas árvores. O que elas estavam fazendo?

Alice pulou da cadeira quando viu que as crianças não estavam mais comendo e apertou o play em um iPod que eu não tinha visto. _Limbo Rock*_ tocava nos alto-falantes e Alice saltou sobre os calcanhares enquanto explicava as regras.

"Eu não consigo!" Lizzy choramingou. Claro, Alice mostrou a ela como se dobrar para trás e se moveu por baixo da faixa colorida.

Eu já podia ver muitas catástrofes acontecendo se ela me obrigasse a participar também. Eu poderia machucar meu pescoço ou na cabeça no processo, ou eu poderia cair. Edward pegou a minha mão e me levou para a tortura.

"Não! Eu vou me machucar!" Eu gemi e travei apenas para ser arrastada por ele.

"Vamos lá. Eu não vou deixar você se machucar. Não é justo que somente as crianças possam brincar!" Ele riu e parou ao lado de Alice.

"Eu vou primeiro. Olhe e aprenda." Eu quase rosnei quando ele disse isso. Eu tinha visto o que ele tinha feito com o burro.

A faixa colorida era muito alta para ele não ter que se dobrar muito, mas ainda assim ele tirou sua blusa, me fazendo babar ante a visão de seu corpo numa camisa de manga curta. Estava ensolarado e bastante quente para o meio de abril, considerando que estávamos em Chicago. A camisa de Edward subia expondo seus abdominais incríveis, quando ele se inclinou, ao som da música. Ele balançou um pouco quando passou para o do outro lado, mas depois endireitou-se sorrindo para mim.

"Posso tentar?" Lizzy perguntou, puxando a minha saia. Saia! Eu estava usando uma saia e Edward queria que eu me inclinasse daquele jeito!

"Claro, querida. Vá em frente. Mas tenha cuidado." Eu sussurrei para ela.

Agora a faixa estava perigosamente baixa quando Alice me empurrou em direção a ela. Oh não! Eu não posso.

Inclinei-me e rezei para não cair, eu então comecei a avançar, sem jeito.

"Venha. Eu te pego!" Edward disse do outro lado.

Justamente quando eu tinha conseguido chegar do outro lado, eu tropecei e felizmente ele me pegou. "Por que você me atormenta? Tinha que ser azul, não é?" gemeu no meu pescoço. O que era azul?

"Hã?"

"Não seja boba! Sua lingerie". Ele sussurrou e beijou atrás da minha orelha me fazendo tremer e corar. Estávamos rodeados por crianças e os seus pais... PAIS!

"Hum... hum... foi a primeira coisa que eu vi?" Eu tentei mentir.

"Porque eu não acredito em você?" Ele sorriu maldosamente.

Logo, já era hora dos parabéns e nós cantamos para Lizzy, que corou por ser o centro das atenções. Depois de Edward reclamar por ter de comer um bolo cor-de-rosa, Lizzy melecou seu rosto de merengue. Edward se virou para ela, incrédulo e divertido dizendo que essa era uma batalha de bolo e merengue.

Cerca de sete pessoas começaram a sair e só Alice e Jasper ficaram para trás para nos ajudar a limpar a bagunça.

Edward ainda tinha pedaços de bolo cor-de-rosa em seu cabelo e ele encarava Lizzy, enquanto tirava os pedaços. Isso era muito engraçado.

Depois de dar banho em Lizzy e dizer-lhe "Feliz Aniversário" de novo eu coloquei-a na cama e ela estava dormindo antes mesmo de encostar no travesseiro.

"Eu estou exausto e cheio de pedaços de bolo!" Eu bocejei enquanto voltava para o nosso quarto.

"Venha para o chuveiro! Eu estou entrando no box." Edward gritou do banheiro. Edward molhado? Quem era eu para me negar esse prazer?

Corri para o banheiro, arrancando as minhas roupas sujas e pisando no box. Depois de um bom tempo terminamos o banho, até que ele decidiu me secar com uma toalha macia. Estar em minha frente assim, fez com que ele acabasse pressionando beijos em meu estômago e abaixo até que ele começou a lamber e morder meu sexo. Eu estava receosa de que eu iria arrancar seu cabelo fora de seu couro cabeludo, tão forte eu o segurava. Quando eu cheguei ao clímax acho que apaguei porque não me lembro de chegar na cama.

Eu empurrei Edward de costas e ele caiu em cima da cama assim que minha cabeça chegou ao nível de sua ereção.

"Não, você não tem queee ARGHHHHHH Bella!" Ele gemeu quando eu corri minha língua sobre seu comprimento fazendo-o calar a boca. Eu me concentrei em dar prazer a ele, chupar, lamber, beliscar e Edward parava de gemer e se debatia debaixo de mim. Eu me senti poderosa, para ser capaz de fazê-lo se reduzir a uma poça de nada sobre a cama em menos de dez minutos.

Ele me abraçou e nos envolveu no cobertor e nós caímos no sono contentes.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o cheiro de ovos mexidos e bacon e murmúrios.

"Bom"?

"Delícia".

"Veja, eu disse que você podia confiar em mim. Eu posso cozinhar". Edward disse com uma voz orgulhosa.

"Sim. Quando é sai?" Lizzy perguntou. Quem iria sair? Eu estava repentinamente alerta e meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. Edward tinha ido em algum lugar e ele não me contou?

"Depois que Bella acordar e comer. Nós vamos. Eu prometi." Ele murmurou suavemente e ouvi-o beijá-la.

"Onde estamos indo?" Resmunguei e me espreguicei batendo em alguém ou alguma coisa aos meus pés.

"O jardim zoológico. E não há necessidade de me bater." Edward brincou e apertou meu pé me fazendo rir.

"Mhmm. Legal". Eu cantarolava ainda não abrindo os olhos. Eu torcendo meus pés para escapar de seu aperto só para descobrir algo mais. Esta cama estava cheia de obstáculos?

Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas a Lizzy, quando Jake latiu e eu senti suas patas no meu peito enquanto ele lambia meu rosto. Eu coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e empurrei-o falando trapalhada.

"Ótimo! Eu vou acordar!" Eu gemi. Todos estavam contra mim hoje. Quando tentei me levantar, Edward me empurrou para trás e balançou a cabeça, lançando uma camisa para mim.

Oh, certo! Eu estava nua, de novo. Porra, eu tenho que começar a lembrar disso.

Foi bastante impressionante, o café da manhã. Considerando Edward cozinhou e tudo.

Nos lavamos e estávamos fora da casa em menos de uma hora com uma agitada Lizzy que não calava a boca.

Eram quase onze horas, quando chegamos lá e eu mal conseguia manter-me em pé com Lizzy correndo e pulando. Edward pagou $ 24 para nós e 8 dólares para Lizzy. Quando chegamos lá dentro, era demais impossível segurar a mão dela.

"Lizzy! Fique aqui!" Edward virou-se para ela quando viu que ela não estava me ouvindo.

"Não fique chateado. Deixe que ela se divirta. Apenas fique perto de nós, não corra na frente." Aconselhei-a. Ela assentiu com a cabeça solenemente e seguiu em frente para ver as borboletas. Eu seguia atrás dela, arrastando Edward depois de mim.

Ele cercou minha cintura com o braço e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido sobre as borboletas.

"Eu estou feliz por nós estamos fazendo isso. Parece um passeio em família." Ele sussurrou, quando saímos da casa das borboletas.

"É um passeio em família. Fico feliz que você me incluiu nele." Agradeci a ele.

"Por que eu não iria? Você é da família, Bella." Corei com as suas palavras e sorri.

A Casa da Austrália foi próxima parada e Lizzy se escondeu atrás da perna de Edward quando viu um canguru. "Ele não vai te machucar, querida. Olha como ele é bonitinho". Edward pegou sua mão e se aproximou da cerca lentamente.

Haviam muitos animais interessantes, mas eu parei em um muito feio e li a plaquinha. Wombat do sul de focinho peludo**2***.

"Olham uma cobra!" Lizzy chamou minha atenção e quando me virei para eles vi uma grande jibóia enrolada ao redor de uma árvore.

Em seguida vieram os camelos e ela ficou impressionada ao vê-los ao vivo. "Eles são feios." Lizzy afirmou e se mudou para a casa seguinte.

Eu quase rosnei em voz alta quando eu vi o que estava escrito acima da casa do leão: _Caçadores Frágeis._

Edward estava fascinado pelo Leão Africano, ficando na frente dele muito tempo, lendo sobre ele e observando-o.

Quando chegamos aos lobos, Lizzy disse que eles eram um tipo de "Jake assustador."

"Você quer dizer que o meu cão é assustador?" Eu bufei enquanto eu observava o lobo.

"Grandes mentes pensam iguais." Edward riu e afagou o cabelo Lizzy.

O cisne era o meu favorito, assim como de Edward. Ele continuava a sussurrar-me como eram lindos, elegantes e puros. Algo em suas palavras me fiz pensar que ele não estava falando sobre a ave, mas sobre mim.

"Elas são aves majestosas." Ele continuou sussurrando no meu ouvido, e então ele pressionou seus lábios em meu pescoço. "Assim como você. Você é magnífica." Só então, ele confirmou as minhas suspeitas sobre quem ele estava falando.

Quando chegamos os golfinhos, Lizzy anunciou que Flipper que era bonito. Edward me perguntou simplesmente quem era Flipper fazendo-me olhar para ele, incrédula.

"Você realmente não sabe?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ok. Quando formos às compras na próxima vez temos de procurar esse filme."

Os macacos eram divertidos, e eu adorava o gorila, ele era tão bonito e parecia calmo; ele tinha olhos ternos e grandes que pareciam humanos de alguma forma. Lizzy amou o macaco-prego e um pequeno e preto que se chamava Macaco Aranha de mão preta**3*******.

Edward realmente bateu palmas e arregalou os olhos por mais de dez minutos para um lêmure, desfiando elogios sobre como ele parecia pequeno e maravilhoso.

Antes de sairmos, nós paramos na loja de lembrancinhas e compramos um animal de pelúcia para Lizzy. Compramos-lhe um grande lobo, que foi o que ela pareceu gostar mais quando chegamos na loja.

"Que tal pegar alguma coisa para comer?" Edward me perguntou quando entramos no carro. Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, que estavam latejando.

"Eu posso cozinhar." Eu me ofereci.

"Nem pensar. Você não vai cozinhar hoje. O que você gostaria?"

Ele estacionou em frente a um restaurante chinês antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

"Isso não vai nos matar. Eu espero." Ele resmungou e saiu do carro, em seguida, ajudou a Lizzy.

Pegamos Frango com Gergelim**4******* arroz frito e devido às súplicas de Lizzy pegamos alguns Biscoitos da Sorte.

Eu tinha acabado de comprar os Biscoitos da Sorte a verdade apareceu. E era tudo culpa de Alice, mas tudo bem.

_Uma surpresa agradável está na loja para você_. Eu me lembraria dela pelo resto de minha vida (primeiro e segundo caps.). Depois de algumas horas bebendo eu fiz a aposta que tinha mudado a minha vida.

"Você está quieta. Algo errado?" Edward me perguntou enquanto nos acomodamos no sofá para assistir outro filme da Disney com Lizzy e comer.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só estava pensando na última vez que eu tinha lido a mensagem de um biscoito da sorte". Eu disse a verdade.

"Foi ruim?" Ele questionou.

"Eu conheci o meu patrão em uma semana depois disso." Eu suspirei.

"Isso é terrível, espera! Quer dizer... eu?" ele perguntou procurando dos meus olhos.

"Quem mais seria o chefe? Sim, você." Eu suspirei.

"E por que é ruim?"

"Eu não disse que era ruim. Só... a verdade."

"O que dizia?" Edward perguntou inclinando-se mais perto de saber o meu segredo.

"_Uma surpresa agradável está na loja para você_. Naturalmente, a surpresa veio depois que eu aceitei a aposta, estúpida e bêbada."

"O QUÊ? Que aposta?" Merda! Ele não sabe como fui parar lá... por que me candidatei.

"Ehh esquece". Eu disse e voltei minha atenção para o filme. Hoje à noite, era o Rei Leão.

"Não, Bella. Que aposta? Tudo isso é... uma aposta?" Eu virei para ele tão rápido que eu pensei que eu ia quebrar meu pescoço.

"Como você pode ser tão estúpido? É... amor?" Eu disse soando mais como uma pergunta.

"Vocês estão brigando?" Lizzy perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. Edward se virou para ela, em seguida, voltando para mim. "Não."

Percebi que o assunto não tinha terminado e que falaríamos sobre ele quando Lizzy fosse para a cama.

"Podemos abrir os biscoitos?" ela perguntou, sorrindo, quando ela percebeu que não era uma briga.

Ela escolheu um, então eu peguei outro e Edward pegou o último.

Lizzy deu-me seu papel para eu ler. "_Não se esqueça, você está sempre em nossos pensamentos._"  
"Sério?" ela perguntou, olhando para.

"Sempre, querida." Edward disse a ela e pulou em seu colo. "Bella?"

"Você sabe que não será verdade se eu te disser." Eu disse.

"Considerando que você leu o papel de Lizzy, não seria justo. Diga-nos o que diz o seu." Sua voz geralmente amorosa agora era fria e distante. Oh, por favor, por que ele tinha que tirar conclusões erradas?

Olhei para o pedaço de papel e suspirei. Como eu poderia lê-lo? Engoli em seco e falei.

"_Eu nunca odiei um homem o suficiente para dar-lhe seus diamantes de volta_." Sussurrei corando. Eu ouvi Edward segurando o ar e não encontrei seu olhar. Depois do que ele pensava que eu disse a ele... quem sabe o que ele pensava agora?

Porque eu tinha sido tão estúpida e falei antes de pensar? Foi um momento "boca grande, grande besteira." Maldição!

"_Um cínico é apenas um otimista frustrado_." a voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Ele fechou a cara para o papel e olhou para mim. Eu queria me inclinar e beijar sua carranca, mas eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar.

"Pronta para ir para a cama?" ele perguntou a Lizzy.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a pelou para o quarto. Edward estava furioso. Eu tinha que me explicar rapidamente antes que ele fizesse algo estúpido.

Eu parei o filme e quando ele saiu do quarto de Lizzy, ele murmurou baixinho: "Siga-me, Isabella." Eu engasguei com seu tratamento formal. Eu fui para o nosso quarto para encontrá-lo porta bateu perto quando eu cheguei na sala e eu olhei ao redor para ver um Edward bufando, encostado na porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"O que você quis dizer, Isabella?" Eu fiz biquinho e olhei para ele.

"Apenas me diga isso. É verdade? É uma aposta? É uma aposta, porra?" Edward perguntou calmamente, capturando meus olhos e me mostrando como ele estava ferido.

"Edward! Como você pode acreditar nisso? Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Eu vou te dizer! Eu tinha pego um maldito biscoito da sorte. Alice obrigou-me a comer e me disse que aquilo iria se tornar realidade. Naquela noite, ficamos bêbadas com alguns outros amigos... e ela me desafiou, a candidatar-me para ser assistente pessoal na EMC! E eu aceitei, porque eu amava você." Eu admiti tudo que eu queria dizer e que nunca tinha contado.

"Um desafio. E você está feliz com o resultado da... aposta?" ele me questionou.

"Mais do que feliz. Estou usando a aliança que você me deu! Eu te amo!" Eu estava frustrada por pensar que ele não acreditaria. E quando eu estou frustrada eu choro. Eu vi seus olhos mudando, parecendo embaraçado.

"Não chore...". Ele sussurrou olhando o chão.

"Honestamente, me diga o que você pensa." Eu sussurrei, secando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Eu acho... que eu estou sendo um imbecil, mais uma vez." Ele sussurrou e em dois passos longos eu estava em seus braços. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não sei o que deu em mim."

"Você é muito esquentadinho." Eu ri, entre lágrimas, que pareciam insistir em cair.

"Por favor, amor, pare de chorar. Eu sou um idiota." Ele secou minhas lágrimas e beijou meus lábios docemente. "Quebra meu coração vê-la chorar, especialmente sabendo que eu fiz as lágrimas caem."

"Diga-me." Murmurei em seu peito.

"O quê? O que você quer ouvir?" perguntou ele no meu cabelo.

"Você sabe o quê".

"Eu te amo". Ele soprou no meu ouvido. Eu tremia e pressionei minha boca contra dele.

"Nunca mais faça isso! Deixe-me falar primeiro". Sussurrei contra os lábios.

"Sempre. Você está autorizada a me bater se eu não me comportar."

"Oh, como minha mão está coçando para fazer isso!" Eu sorri.

"Então faça".

"Nunca. Eu amo o seu rosto como ele é. Vamos dormir. Começamos a trabalhar amanhã."

"Oh, poderíamos acabar com este argumento... você sabe a fazer parte... no box do banheiro de novo?" Edward perguntou insolente e me conduziu até a cama.

"Se você for um bom menino ..." sugeri.

No segundo seguinte, ele estava na cama, debaixo das cobertas e pronto para dormir.

"Venha aqui, eu estou com frio sem você."

Me aconcheguei ao lado dele e sucumbiu ao sono. Amanhã ia ser interessante.

**

* * *

**

N.T.: (Agradeçam a cla pelas descriçoes :DD FOTOS DOS ANIMAIS NO MEU PERFIL)

**1*** Brincadeira em que é preciso passar por debaixo de uma fita sem cair para trás.

**2*** O Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat é uma família de marsupiais originários da Austrália. Têm a aparência de um pequeno e musculoso urso de patas pequenas. O seu comprimento é de aproximadamente 1 metro e têm uma cauda muito pequena. São herbívoros, alimentam-se de ervas e raízes. Constroem longos sistemas de túneis subterrâneos com a ajuda das suas poderosas garras e com os seus dentes. São essencialmente noturnos e difíceis de observar.

**3*** Black-handed Spider Monkey**,** é uma espécie de macaco-aranha, um tipo de macaco do Novo Mundo, da América Central, partes do México e, possivelmente, uma pequena porção da Colômbia. There are at least five is one of the largest New World monkeys, often weighing as much as 9 kilograms. É um dos maiores macacos do Novo Mundo, muitas vezes, chegam a pesar 9 kg. Its arms are significantly longer than its legs, and it has a prehensile tail that can support the entire weight of the monkey and that is used as an extra limb. Seus braços são significativamente maiores do que suas pernas, e ele tem uma cauda que pode suportar todo seu peso e que é usada como um membro extra. Its hands have only a vestigial thumb, but long, strong hook-like fingers. Suas mãos têm apenas um polegar muito forte, os dedos em forma de gancho. These adaptations allow the monkey to move by swinging by its arms beneath the tree branches. Essas adaptações permitem que o macaco se mover e balançar seus braços sob os galhos da árvore.

**4* ****.**com/library/posts/tags/chicken/

* * *

**Demorou mais chegou!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, e dos animais -ou nao .-.**

**Os dois animaizinhos que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes, ganharam um espacinho para eles no meu perfil, lá vocês vao poder vê-los :D**

**Beijos  
Viê  
Bom Fim de Semana**


	24. Compras para o Casamento

**IMPORTÍSSIMO! **

**Ah, meu Deus, faz muito tempo, eu sei, mas, como vocês devem se lembrar, ano passado eu estava naquela correria mostruosa, e ela não parou! Achei que quando a facul começasse ia melhorar, ia ter mais tempo para todas as minhas fics, mas adivinha, adivinha, isso não aconteceu!**

**Esse capitúlo foi a CLARISSA quem traduziu, e ela me enviou a muuito tempo, mas nem tempo de baixar o arquivo revisar e postar em andava tendo. Mas agora eu dei uma ajeitada nos meus horários e vou voltar a postar mais frenquentemente e terminar essa fic, com chave de ouro.**

**EU PISEI NA BOLA, eu sei, mas prometo não demorar mais de um mês com a próxima atualização, se dia 31/06 chegar e eu não tiver atualizado eu deixo vocês me mandarem me crucificarem! **

**Vou fazer de tudo para atualizar a fic a cada 15 dias, ok?**

**Desculpa mesmo pela demora gente, eu sei como é, odeio quando fazem isso comigo e espero que ainda estejam comigo.**

**Bom Capítulo :D**

* * *

**Edward**

"Você está doido?" Pisquei para Bella. Eu esperava que ela me desse um olhar incrédulo ou risse, mas não que ela me chamasse de louco ou disesse que eu estou fora do meu juízo perfeito. Era tão ruim que eu quisesse dirigir o meu bebê?

"Vamos, amor. Eu não o dirijo há anos!" Implorei.

"Não. Edward, eu acho que não, sério? É nas montanhas!"

"Eu sei, mas... por favor?" Meu truque sempre funcionava com ela.

"Edward, não estamos dirigindo o Camaro para a cabana!" Bella disse lentamente tentando manter a calma.

"Eu aceitei a idéia estúpida de deixar seu cão levar o anel! Será que é muito me deixar conduzir o meu carro favorito lá?"

"O que você quer dizer o meu cão? Ele é tão seu o quanto meu". Ela gritou.

"Tudo bem. Nosso cão." Concordei apaziguadoramente.

E falando do diabo, Jake gritou bem alto seguido de um grito. "Mamãe! Papai!"

Nós nos olhamos e corremos para Lizzy. Ela estava no sofá na sala de estar apontando para Jake, que estava abanando o rabo. Ele estava no meio da sala, latindo alegremente. O que estava errado?

"O que aconteceu, querida? " Eu perguntei e fui em direção à ela.

"Não! " ela gritou. Tarde demais, meu pé aterrou em uma poça, molhando minha meia. Eu olhei para baixo, incrédulo.

"Jake! Como você pode!" Bella gemeu e avançou para ele. O covarde desapareceu. "Eu vou trazer... alguma coisa para lavar. De novo". Ela gemeu e desapareceu na cozinha.

"Você está bravo com Jake?" Lizzy me perguntou. Eu ainda estava lá, pé suspenso no ar, olhando para a poça de xixi no meu pé.

"Não. Eu simplesmente odeio ele agora."

Bella voltou e tirou minha meia, "Vá lavar." Ela sussurrou e começou a limpar lá.

"E você quer que ele ouça e caminhe para nós com os anéis. Pelo que sabemos, ele poderia levar para dentro da floresta!" Eu gemi e fui para o banheiro.

"Vamos comprar os anéis primeiro e depois nos preocupar." Bella gritou atrás de mim.

Ah, sim. Quem pensou que seria tão difícil planejar um casamento? Smokings, casacos, sapatos, vestidos, cabeleireiros, estilos de guardanapos (Quem se importa?), copos e talheres, bolos, acessórios, jóias, convites, lrgções e mais ligações e ainda por cima, nem tinhamos comprado as alianças! Ah... como eu poderia esquecer? Os votos! Bella queria que nós escrevessemos nossos próprios votos, e eu pensei que seria agradável e romântico, até que eu percebi que estava me dando dores de cabeça.

"Nãããão! Cachorro mau, insuportável!" Ouvi Bella gritar. Eu não quero nem saber o que Jake fez, agora.

"Não bata nele!" Lizzy choramingou.

Suspirei e voltei com um novo par de meias. "O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei apreensivo.

"Eles estão planejando!" Bella sussurrou, e apontou para Toulouse. O que ele fez? Ele sempre usou a caixa de areia. Sempre! "Parece que Jake é uma má influência." Ela suspirou.

"Ele... fez isso?" Eu perguntei apontando para a beira do sofá, que parecia mordiscado.

"Sim!"

"Por que nós simplesmente não nos acalmamos?" Eu ofereci e tirei o pano de sua mão. "Os animais tinham enlouquecido. Okay. Que tal a gente sair e olhar as alianças?"

Lizzy começou a bater palmas e pular no sofá.

Bella foi até ela, "Pare. Vamos nos vestir." Ela pegou a mão dela e a levou para seu quarto.

Estávamos a apenas três semanas em novembro, mas estava incrivelmente frio. Eu coloquei uma camisa e um suéter, jeans e esperei que Bella ficasse pronta.

"Nós estamos fazendo algo produtivo. Alice vai ter orgulho de nós." Ela riu quando voltou para a sala.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim. Vem cá." Ela caminhou para mim curiosa.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, passando a mão em meu cabelo.

"Senti sua falta". Eu disse pateticamente e beijei seu pescoço. Ela deixou cair um beijo no meu cabelo.

"Deixe eu ir me vestir."

"Eu vou colocar Lizzy no carro." Eu disse e saí da sala. Ela estava no sofá, balançando os pés e esperando pacientemente, a imagem da criança obediente. "Vamos, querida!" Eu disse para ela e fui até a porta da garagem.

Eu a ouvi passando silenciosamente por trás de mim. Alguma coisa estava errada, ela nunca ficava quieta.

"Liz, há algo errado?" Eu perguntei me voltando para ela.

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça e subiu no carro sozinha. Eu fui atrás dela.

"Elizabeth. O que aconteceu?"

Ela olhou para as mãos em seu colo e resmungou algo baixinho. "O que foi isso?" Perguntei tentando entender o que aconteceu. Ela estava bem poucos minutos atrás.

"Quando você se casar com Bella, você não vai mais me amar." Ela disse com sinceridade e, para meu horror, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Eu puxei-a para meus braços e esmaguei-a em meu peito. "Como você pode dizer isso? Eu sempre vou te amar!" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O que aconteceu? Por que ela está chorando?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar assustada.

Lizzy se agarrou ao meu pescoço duro. "Ela pensa que eu não a amarei mais se nos casarmos." Eu expliquei.

"Isso não é verdade. Papai sempre vai te amar, sempre." Bella disse a Lizzy, que levantou a cabeça e olhou para Bella.

"Promete?" perguntou ela em voz baixa.

"Sempre, baby." Eu disse e beijei sua testa. Ela riu e se virou para Bella que a beijou também. Eu coloquei-a no banco de trás e fechei o cinto. "Tudo bem?" Eu queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Lizzy assentiu com a cabeça e eu fechei a porta.

"Pronta, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"O que posso dizer? Temos que fazer isso." Bella suspirou e subiu no banco. Eu ri e me arrumei no acento, ligando o carro.

"Quando eu ganho um vestido?" Lizzy perguntou.

"Nós iremos fazer compras no último fim de semana do mês, em uma semana." Bella disse e recebeu um suspiro de desapontamento de Lizzy.

Eu tive que comprar um terno, um novo e eu tinha a sensação de que, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não teria um Armani.

"Você vai com os meninos no próximo fim-de-semana, também." Bella disse-me, e em seguida, virou-se para Lizzy e perguntou se ela gostaria de um vestido novo.

"Sim! Branco".

"Ok, vamos conseguir um branco."

Eu estacionei em frente à Tiffany's e esperei pelos gritos que viriam. Bella não me decepcionou.

"Edward! O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Comprando alianças de casamento." Eu disse calmo e saiu.

Eu ajudei Lizzy e esperei que Bella pegasse minha mão e saisse. "Não. Eu me recuso a ir para lá!"

"Não será difícil, amor. Isso vai me fazer feliz. Por favor."

"Você sabe como essas coisas são caras?" Ela meio que gritou.

"Sim". Puxei-a para fora do carro e coloquei Bella junto a mim.

"Edward!" Bella bufou. Eu peguei a mão dela e a levei até a porta. Lizzy nos seguia, olhando em volta espantada. Abri a porta e empurrei Bella para dentro enquanto ela protestava.

Uma mulher de cerca de trinta anos andou ao nosso redor. "Boa noite! Bem-vindo à Tiffany's. Como eu posso ajudar?"

"Nós estamos aqui para -" Bella pisou no meu pé. "Apenas dando uma olhadinha, muito obrigada." Ela disse à mulher e me arrastou para longe.

"O que foi isso? Ela estava sendo gentil." Eu disse espantado com o comportamento dela.

"Gentil! Ela estava babando em cima de você!" Minha Bella tornou-se um pouco possessiva, eu adorava quando ela marcava seu território.

Fomos para a área das alianças de casamento e olhamos para eles. "Se você gosta de algo, é só dizer." Eu disse a ela quando vi seus olhos se iluminarem.

"Talvez... esse aqui." Bella apontou para uma aliança simples, com um pequeno diamante no topo.

"Bem, eu gostei desse." Eu apontei para uma simples. Pelo menos nós dois gostamos de ouro branco.

A mesma mulher veio até nós e perguntou se nós gostávamos algo. Eu apontei para as duas alianças de casamento e ela fez a coisa estúpida a dizer-nos os preços.

"Isso será um total de US $ 3.200." Ela disse. Eu ouvi Bella suspirar e gentilmente puxar a minha mão para sair.

"O tamanho treze para minha noiva e vinte para mim." Eu disse e apertei os dedos de Bella.

"Gostaria de ver se eles se servem?" ela ofereceu.

"Bella?" Perguntei e me virei para ela. Seu rosto estava branco e ela parecia prestes a desmaiar. "Amor, você gostaria de ver se ele se serve?" Sussurrei. Ela assentiu mudamente. Ela puxou a mão, não me deixando colocar em seu dedo. A minha serviu, é claro. E eu fiquei feliz de ver a sua encaixando perfeitamente, também. Eu não podia esperar para colocá-la lá e vê-la ali pelo resto da minha vida. Nós devolvemos os anéis e a vendedora foi embalá-los.

"Vamos dar uma olhada por aí, isso vai levar um tempo. Onde está Lizzy?" Eu perguntei de repente, percebendo que ela não estava lá conosco.

"Papai! Olha isso!" disse ela do meu lado esquerdo. Ela tinha visto um pingente para pulseira em forma de floco de neve. (* para ver a imagem, clique . )

Agachei-me ao lado dela. "Você gostou?" Ela assentiu com entusiasmo.

"Então, nós vamos levar." Eu disse a ela e beijei sua bochecha. E o preço nem se comparava às nossas alianças, eram apenas US $ 600.

"Agora eu posso usar o presente de Esme." Ela sorriu para mim. Ela não usava a pulseira, pois não tinha um pingente.

"Edward... você não acha que é demais? Temos muitas outras coisas para comprar..." Bella sussurrou para mim.

"Nós vamos ter estes pelo resto de nossas vidas." Eu disse a ela. Ela deixou o assunto de lado e tomou a mão de Lizzy andando ao redor da loja, olhando para as jóias.

Eu vi-a demorar-se os relógios e eu passeava com ela, passando os braços em volta da cintura. "Encontramos algo bom?"

"Não. Sério? Você vai comprar qualquer coisa que eu goste?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Sim. Qualquer coisa para você. Então o que você viu?" Eu perguntei, apertando meus braços em torno dela.

"Esse relógio. Mas nem sequer pense nisso! Olha o preço!" Era $ 8.200.

"Sim, é muitíssimo caro." Eu disse, já pensando em um plano de como dar a ela sem que Bella recusasse. Natal! Eu ri e beijei seu pescoço.

"Qual é a graça? Você não está planejando comprá-lo, não é?"

"Claro que não, querida." Eu sorri e levei-a para pagar nossa compra.

Lizzy puxou as mãos dizendo que ela tinha de fazer xixi. Era a minha oportunidade.

"Por que você não vai com ela, o amor?" Perguntei a Bella. Ela concordou e foi com Lizzy. Peguei o saquinho e perguntei à mulher sobre o relógio.

"Você tem sorte, eu arrisco dizer. Amanhã, estamos começando os nossos descontos de Natal, mas como você é o nosso último cliente hoje, nós podemos começar o desconto agora." Eu gostei da forma dela de pensar.

"Então, quanto é?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente.

"5.500 dólares. Fica bom assim?"

"Sim, obrigado". Agradeci-lhe e esperei pelas minhas meninas.

Saímos e depois que eu fechei a porta atrás de Bella, Lizzy parou-me para abrir a porta.

"Você entendeu?" Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela. "O relógio". Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural.

"Eu gosto da maneira como você pensa, anjinho. E sim, eu comprei." Eu ri e abri a porta.

Quando cheguei lá dentro, Bella estava discutindo com alguém ao telefone. "Eu disse que eu vou. Eu não sei o endereço... SIM! É isso que eu venho tentando te dizer... Eu também. Bye". Ela bateu o telefone fechado e suspirou.

"Problemas? Eu perguntei.

"Mamãe. Ela quer saber como chegar à cabana!"

Esse foi um dia interessante, quando nós ligamos para os pais dela. A reação de sua mãe foi interessante.

_"Fique aqui e me ajude, se ela começa a gritar." Bella resmungou e colocou o telefone no viva-voz. Após o quarto toque, alguém atendeu._

_"__Alô?" Uma voz de mulher disse._

_"Renee. Olá!" Bella sussurrou e encolheu-se __contra mim como se ela pudesse machucá-la por telefone._

_"BELLA! Como você está, querida? Nós não falamos há tanto tempo!" Sua mãe estava muito __entusiasmada._

_"Sim, bem ... eu tenho __estado muito ocupada." Bella sussurrou._

_"Oh, eu vi como você estava __ocupada! Tudo nos noticiários!" Merda! As fotografias. Nós trocamos um olhar e eu dei um pigarro, fazendo um som alto com minha garganta._

_"__Alô? Sra. Dwyer, eu sou Edward." Meu momento de abrir a boca e entrar na conversa._

_"Oi, Edward."_

_"Ligamos para lhe dar __uma notícia." Eu disse e toquei seu anel._

_"O que você fez com minha filha?" ela perguntou, irritad__a._

_"Nada, mãe! Temos uma boa notícia!" Bella __tentou apaziguar a situação._

_"Eu __pedi sua filha em casamento." Eu expliquei. Porra, a minha voz tremeu._

_Ouvir_

_Ler foneticamente_

_Dicionário - __Ver dicionário detalhado_

_**substantivo **_

_instruções_

_indicação_

_"Sério mesmo?" Renee perguntou._

_"Mamãe eu disse que sim." Bella disse._

_"Você disse isso, mesmo?"_

_"Sim. Eu não poderia dizer não, mesmo se alguém me ordenasse. Eu o amo." Bella disse sorrindo e encostando seus lábios nos meus lábios._

_"Quando é o casamento?" ela parecia __sincera._

_"__Dezessete de dezembro". Eu disse lentamente._

_"O QUÊ?"_

_"Eu sei que é __cedo, mas queremos fazê-lo antes do Ano Novo." Bella disse a ela._

_"Bella, há apenas poucas semanas!" Renee disse severamente._

_"Temos a melhor equipe de trabalho __para planejar o casamento." Eu me tentei._

_"Eu quero ajudar.  
_

_"Basta chegar lá e tudo será perfeito." Bella disse a ela._

_"Onde?", perguntou ela._

_"Estamos fazendo isso na cabana de montanha, vou procurar o endereço e e-mail". Bella disse._

_"Ok, querida. estou muito feliz por você! Você __contou a Charlie?"_

_"Não... Ele é o próximo." Bella suspirou._

_"Boa sorte. Te amo!" Renee disse._

_"Eu também te amo mamãe. __Tchau". Elas desligaram o telefone e nós dois suspiramos aliviados. Menos um, faltava apenas mais dois. Charlie e Charlotte._

_"__Alô?"_

_"Oi, pai!"_

_"Bella! Faz__em meses!" Charlie gritou._

_"Eu sei... Lembra quando eu liguei e contei sobre o casamento?" Bella perguntou._

_"Claro, __filha. Vocês marcaram a data?"_

_"Sim. 17 de dezembro."_

_"Eu estarei lá e vou __levar o meu par." Ele parecia orgulhoso._

_"Sue?" Bella adivinh__ou._

_"Sim. Então. __Onde será?_

_"Vou __ligar assim que souber. Nós vamos nos casar na cabana da montanha." Bella explicou._

_"__Bem. Ok, eu vou esperar por seu telefonema. Diga Olá a Edward por mim"._

_"Claro, pai. Tchau!"_

_"Tchau, querida."_

_Isso ocorreu sem problemas. Peguei o telefone dela e disquei o número de Charlotte._

_"Ela é uma amiga! Pare de se contorcer! Eu não agi assim quando eu falei com meus pais." Bella riu de mim. Sim, porque é tão fácil convidar seu ex para seu casamento!_

_"Bonsoir!" Charlotte cumprimentou._

_"Olá, Charlotte". Eu disse, então, percebendo o quão tarde deveria ser lá._

_"Edward! Como vai?"_

_"Muito bem". Eu disse com sinceridade e sorriipara Bella._

_"É essa a razão pela qual você ligou à meia-noite? Para me dizer você está se sentindo muito bem?" Charlotte riu._

_"Não. Na verdade, temos notícia." Eu comecei a dizer._

"_Sério? O que poderia ser? Você __fez a proposta, e agora? "ela parecia divertida._

_"Nós __mercamos a data. 17 de dezembro e você vai estar lá com Benji." Eu disse, zombando de seu apelido para Benjamin._

_"Benji e eu v__amos ficar muito felizes por vir! O que quer dizer com lá?" Todo mundo pergunta isso?_

_"Nós vamos nos casar na cabana onde passamos o Natal". Eu disse._

_"Nós__ estaremos lá. Estou realmente feliz por você." Ela disse alegremente._

_"Obrigado. Bella irá enviar-lhe o endereço." Eu disse a ela._

_"Claro que sim. Então, eu vou te ver em breve. Adeus, Edward."_

_"__Tchau, Char."_

_Virei-me para Bella: "Isso foi fácil. Agora, vamos esperar que Alice e Esme comecem a tortura."_

"Vamos voltar para casa, eu estou cansada e Lizzy adormeceu". Bella me tirou de minhas lembranças.

"Claro." Eu disse e dirigi para casa. Bella acabou adormecendo, também.

Então, quando chegamos em casa, levei Lizzy para seu quarto, depois voltei e levei Bella ao nosso quarto. Adormeci logo que minha cabeça encostou no travesseiro.

Na próxima semana, fomos a Esme para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Lizzy estava assistindo Dave apreensiva e curiosa, quando ela tocou nele e ele começou a chorar, ela desatou a chorar também. "Eu não queria machucá-lo!" ela sussurrou.

"Está tudo bem. Ele é muito exigente, ele tem cólica." Rose explicou.

"O que é cólica? Lizzy perguntou muito curiosa. Carlisle ficou mais do que feliz em explicar para ela.

Após o grande jantar, nos espalhamos pela sala.

"Vamos jogar alguma coisa. Escreva três coisas pelas quais você é grato para em um pedaço de papel sem o seu nome e então nós vamos pegá-los e ver se conseguimos descobrir quem escreveu isso." Alice saltou alegremente.

Que patético eu seria se eu escrevesse Bella, Bella, e Bella? Muito, eu sei. Então eu me sentei para escrever, 1. Bella, 2. Lizzy, 3. Jasper. A última foi porque ele tinha insistido para que eu fosse até a cabana no último Natal.

Nós colocamos os papéis sobre a mesa e cada um pegou um papel.

Eu tenho um bom, ele dizia: 1. Pais, 2. Rose, 3. Meu banco de trás do jipe. Era fácil. Emmett.

Carlisle limpou sua garganta. "Pois bem, este diz: meu carro, meu homem e meu beb. Eu espero não estar errado Rose." Ele disse. Ela bufou, mas acenou com a cabeça.

Esme leu o que ela tinha pego: "jogos bobos como "isto ou aquilo", Alice e meu chefe." Eu engasguei com a minha bebida e me virei para Bella que estava vermelha como um caminhão de bombeiros.

Esme franziu o cenho e olhou para todos nós. "Eu não sei..."

"O próximo, então." Eu disse bem alto e Alice leu seu papel, "Namorada viciada em compras, Bella e minha cama 'incrível'." Eu pisquei e olhei para Jasper. "Jazz?" ela disse, hesitante.

"Sim, esse é o meu."

"Por que Bella?" Alice fez beicinho.

"Você é a primeira da lista. Bella está lá porque sem ela eu não teria conhecido você."

O de Bella era de Carlisle, que era óbvio porque dizia "medicina, Esme e Lizzy", não eu. Isso fez com que fizesse cara feia para ele. Jasper tinha o de Esme, que foi ainda mais evidente "Carlisle, Lizzy e Edward", de modo que o meu só poderia estar com Emmett. Vamos começar a diversão.

"Nós temos mais dois!" Emmett explodiu depois que ele leu o meu papel. Ele olhou entre nós. "Chefe". Ele declarou. "Mas, permita-me perguntar por que Jazzy-boy está lá? Você tem um caso e nós não sabíamos?"

"Jasper me convenceu a ir para a cabana no ano passado." Eu disse.

"Então o papel que eu li pertence a Bella." Esme sorriu.

Felizmente, ninguém perguntou sobre o jogo e nós sobrevivemos sem sermos massacrados.

As meninas tinham roubado Bella de mim e a tinham levado à cozinha para falar sobre planos de casamento.

"Então, como estão vocês, meninos?" Carlisle perguntou-nos, se espichando em uma poltrona com um copo de uísque na mão.

"Eu preciso dormir." Emmett murmurou e descansou no sofá.

"Oh, eu tenho algo que você vai gostar!" Jasper anunciou-nos e correu para a cozinha. O que poderia estar lá?

"Eu tenho que escrever os votos." Eu gemi e empurrei os pés de Emmett longe para que eu pudesse sentar.

"Teve sorte?" Carlisle perguntou com conhecimento de causa.

"Nenhuma. Eu acabo com dor de cabeça cada vez que eu tento." Eu disse.

"Aqui!" Jasper pulou em nós.

"Nããão!" Bella gritou atrás dele. O que houve? O pacote em sua mão parecia vagamente como se fossem fotos.

Reunimo-nos de volta à sala de estar e Jasper passou fotos para que todos pudessem vê-los. Eram as fotos da cabana!

"Quando você tirou essa aqui?" Alice chiou. "Olha o meu cabelo!"

"Depois da guerra de bolas de neve." Jasper riu.

"Papai é bonito!" Lizzy disse por entre os pés de Emmett. "O que é buceta?" ela sussurrou para ele, mas todos nós ouvimos. Eu gemi e ppressionei meus dedos em meu nariz, entre meus olhos. Jasper ia morrer!

"Uma gatinha". Emmett explicou.

"Emmett!" Eu gritei para ele.

"O quê? É verdade!" ele se defendeu.

"Lizzy, nunca fale essa palavra novamente. Entreguem todas as fotos." Eu disse a todos e estendi minha mão. Eles entregaram sem uma palavra de protesto.

"Eu tenho o filme." Alice disse, satisfeita.

"Você não tem!" Bella riu e mostrou-lhe o filme.

"Nós estamos indo para casa. Foi muito gentil da sua parte nos convidar, Esme." Eu disse e peguei Lizzy em meus braços. "Tenha uma boa noite!"

Eu depositei Lizzy no banco de trás, assegurando-lhe que eu não estava bravo com ela e fui para o meu lugar. Bella entrou no carro um segundo mais tarde, corando.

"O que fizeram com você, amor?" Perguntei agitado.

"Nada". Ela murmurou e corou mais.

"Bella!" Eu gemi enquanto me apressava para casa.

"Emmett disse que você ficou bravo só porque você não queria que Lizzy soubesse o quanto você gostou da minha." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Sua o quê?" Perguntei confuso.

"Buceta". Bella respirou no meu ouvido. Eu estava em apuros. Essa simples palavra me endureceu rápido e totalmente. "Meu Deus... Emmett tem razão?" Bella riu baixinho.

Engoli em seco, "Pode ser que tenha..."

Em casa, Bella levou Lizzy para a cama enquanto eu andava pelo nosso quarto. Quando Bella chegou, eu pulei.

Eu não tinha estado com Bella em tanto tempo que eu não agüentava mais. No minuto em que entrou por aquela porta eu estava sobre ela. Tive certeza de fechar e trancar a porta atrás dela. Eu não precisava de Lizzy vindo aqui.

Eu rasguei o vestido da Bella sem me importar se era caro ou não. Eu tinha que tê-la agora. Eu nem sequer notei a cor ou o estilo de roupa que ela usava, eu estava muito absorvido na minha missão para me importar com isso. Obter Bella nua agora!

Bella também estava agarrando freneticamente em minhas roupas e puxando-as por minha cabeça. Ela agora estava completamente nua e eu só usava minhas boxers. Eu rapidamente tirei meu calção, levantei Bella e apoiei-a na porta. Seria impossível concretizar isso na cama. Eu me coloquei dentro dela o mais rápido que pude e comecei a empurrar rápido e forte.

Ela estava gemendo e fazendo os sons de foda mais inacreditáveis que nunca. Ela começou a arranhar nas minhas costas.

"Oh Deus! Edward! Não pare! Mais forte! Por favor, mais forte!" Eu, felizmente obrigado comecei a empurrar meu pau nela ainda mais profundo do que antes. Com uma de minhas mãos e comecei a esfregar seu clitóris furiosamente.

Eu podia sentir suas paredes começam a tremer em torno de mim e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Eu também. Então eu aumentei o meu ritmo um pouco e comecei a chupar seus duros mamilos. Isso era tudo que ela precisava e ela ficou destruída em volta de mim. Eu a segui logo depois, suas paredes apertando meu pau me diziam que valeu a pena.

Eu gentilmente a fiz sentar no chão comigo e comecei a beijá-la com amor, tanto quanto eu possivelmente poderia transmitir a ela naquele momento.

"Bem," Bella disse. "Isso foi definitivamente foi inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo. Eu te amo Edward."

"Tanto quanto eu te amo Bella, tanto quanto eu".

* * *

**Bella**

Sábado chegou e eu tive um déjà vu de Rosalie antes do casamento, mas desta vez, fomos fazer compras para o meu casamento.

Eu balancei o ombro Lizzy. Nada. "Vamos, querida. Você pode dormir no carro."

"Eu tenho de ir?" ela gemeu e abraçou seu coelho de pelúcia junto ao peito.  
"Liz, temos que ir. Alice vai ficar chateada se você não for. Eu não vou trazer aquele vestido branco que você quer." Pronto. Ela abriu um olho e sorriu lindamente para mim.

Ajudei-a a lavar e vestir-se, alimentei-a e saimos. Estávamos reunidos em uma loja de noivas. Desta vez, escolhi The Mansion nupcial de Lisle. (.com/wedding_prod/photos/_m )

"Elas estão aqui!" Alice gritou para a loja toda saber.

"Sim. Já chega!" Briguei.

Esme encontrou um vestido azul escuro bonito e Alice e Rose compraram vestidos vermelhos.

Eu estava no meu décimo vestido e eu não havia gostado de nenhum deles.

"Não podemos fazer isso outro dia?" Eu implorei a Alice.

"Não! Nós acharemos o vestido perfeito para você!" Esme insistiu. Até mesmo Lizzy achou um vestido bonito para ela.

Eu estava atualmente usando um vestido com pregas demais. "Por que você não me deixa ver alguns que me agradem? " Perguntei a Esme. Ela e Alice foram escolhendo vestidos para mim sem perguntar se eu gostava ou não.

"Tudo bem. Vá procurar, então!" Eu tirei o vestido e corri para os outros modelos. Eu olhei todos eles até que meus olhos caíram sobre o vestido mais bonito e mais simples. "Liz? Vem cá!"

Ela correu para mim e apontou para o vestido. "Sim! Lindo!" Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

Experimentei-o e ele se ajustou perfeitamente. Como se ele estivesse destinado a ser meu. Ele tinha um casaco assim o que era ainda melhor por ser um casamento no inverno. Todos aprovaram, mas a minha cara caiu quando vi o preço. $ 4.790.

"É maravilhoso... mas eu não posso." Eu disse quando saí do provador.

"Se você pensa que é muito caro, então você não conhece meu filho. Ele fará qualquer coisa por você." Esme disse com raiva. "Então, pegue logo o vestido e pague de uma vez. Temos que comprar sapatos. Ande, ande!

Suspirei e fui pagar. Fomos ao shopping e estava tão movimentado como sempre.

Quando vi Alice me arrastando para Valentino, eu comecei a gritar.

"Cale a boca!" ela xingou e empurrou-me para a loja. "Você precisa de botas, pois haverá neve."

"Diga-me algo que eu não saiba. " Eu rebati.

Depois de navegar por alguns minutos e ter um pequeno ataque cardíaco por causa dos altos preços, eu estava prestes a fugir quando Rose gritou animada que ela tinha encontrado. Aproximei-me dela devagar, com medo do que ela ia me mostrar.

Ela não decepcionou. Elas eram altas, brancas, com um formato diferente e eu realmente gostei delas

"Experimente!" Rose me incentivou. Quando enfiei meu pé nele, eu vi o preço e soltei um gritinho.

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Sim, senhorita!"

"Não. Olha o preço, Rose não. Nem que Edward fosse doido de pedra!" Eu protestei.

"Quanto?" Esme me perguntou.

"1.495 dólares." Murmurei.

"Leve-as." Ela me dispensou acenando sua cabeça como se fossem cinco dólares.

"É tão caro quanto a minha aliança de casamento, NÃO!" Eu gritei.

"Oh Deus! Ela vai fazer pirraça? Eu queria estrangular Alice.

"Alice. Eu não posso levá-las. Seja realista."

"Eu gosto delas." Lizzy sorriu para mim.

"Elas são caras demais, querida." Eu disse a ela.

Esme colocou um telefone no meu ouvido. "É Edward. Fale com ele. " Eu olhei para ela.

"Edward?" Sussurrei e me afastei dos abutres.

"Amor, é verdade que você não quer levar algo que fica bem em você?" sua voz de veludo perguntou.

"Sim, porque é muito caro! Honestamente, é tão caro quanto a minha aliança de casamento!"

"Onde você está?" ele perguntou.

"No shopping". Murmurei.

"Qual loja, amor?

"Você está aqui? Valentino". Eu disse.

"Fique aí, estou indo." Ele disse, e desligou.

Voltei para as meninas, sorrindo.

"Então?" Esme perguntou.

"Ele está vindo." Eu disse rindo descontroladamente.

"Quem está vindo?"

"Edward". Eu quase gritei como uma criança com a idéia de vê-lo.

Falando do diabo e o diabo aparece. Meu diabo caminhou a passos largos para mim e me envolveu em seus braços, beijando meu pescoço. "Onde estão as botas?" ele murmurou.

"Não". Eu apontei para elas. Ele examinou-as e se virou para mim sorrindo.

"Experimente- as." Eu fiz como ele me pediu, incapaz de negar-lhe. Ele chegou perto de mim e sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvsse. "Eu quero tê-las roçando na minha bunda enquanto fodemos." Ele disse com sua voz sexy. Eu gemi e pressionei meus lábios nos dele.

Sua língua deslizou na minha boca e eu puxei seu cabelo, meu pé se movia lentamente para cima e para baixo sua panturrilha ganhando um rosnado baixo dele.

"Parem com isso, vocês dois!" Esme berrou e nós nos separamos, rindo loucamente.

"Volte para os meninos; você cumpriu sua missão." Ela conduziu-o. Edward roubou mais um beijo e voltou para os meninos. Eu comprei as botas de salto com a promessa de usá-las sabiamente.

Nós compramos para Lizzy uma fita para por na cabeça que combinava muito bem com o vestido e Alice e Rose me arrastaram para a loja de lingerie enquanto Esme levava Lizzy para a praça de alimentação.

"Acho que também estou com fome." Eu disse.

"Você não deveria comer. Precisamos te colocar dentro daquele vestido" Encarei- a de quiexo caído e Alice simplesmente mostrou a língua para mim, para me chatear.

No caminho para a loja de lingerie, Rose viu alguma coisa para mim. Quem sabe o que poderia ser?

"Chega de botas!" Exclamei.

"Não seja exagerada! Elas são do mesmo preço que as outras, mas pense no que você poderia fazer com elas!" Rose me disse. "Experimente." Elas tinham cano muito alto, atingindo metade da minha coxa, feita de couro e... Prada. Levei-as, mesmo custando R $ 1.400.

"Vamos comprar algumas lingeries sexies para combinar com elas! "Eu disse efusivamente.

"Eu gosto dessa nova Bella." Alice riu e saltou para dentro uma loja de lingerie. Compramos muitas peças e saí de lá extremamente corada.

Fomos para a praça de alimentação e nos reunimos com os meninos lá.

"Você encontrou um terno?" Perguntei a Edward que me colocou no colo.

"Sim. É muito bonito. Você vai gostar." Ele murmurou e pressionou beijos no meu pescoço. "Senti sua falta".

"Eu também. Muito."

"Eu não gostei desta manhã quando eu acordei sozinho." Edward me disse e mordeu o seu hambúrguer.

"Eu vou comprar velas para a cerimônia de velas da união." Esme ofereceu.

"Eu vou encomendar o buquê. Você confia em mim?" , Perguntou Alice.

"É claro, Alice." Eu disse sinceramente.

Nós finalmente nos separamos por volta de quatro horas, eu deixei Edward dirigir porque eu não conseguia sentir meus pés. Eu tive sorte que Jasper tivesse vindo para levá-lo para fazer compras.

"E agora?" , ele perguntou quando voltamos para casa.

"Agora, temos que escrever os votos e resistir a horas intermináveis de escolhas de porcelana com padrões e guardanapo." Eu suspirei e estatei-me no sofá.

"Filme"? Lizzy saltou ao meu lado.

"De onde você tira tanta energia?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

"Ela é criança." Edward gargalhou, colocou um filme e veio sentar perto de mim, me abraçando junto ao seu peito. Eu estava apagada antes do filme começ


	25. Cada Vez Mais Perto Da Felicidade

Edward

-Bella, você deu significado ao meu mundo. Você me transformou numa pessoa mais feliz e completa. Obrigado por me aceitar como eu sou, por me amar, por me deixar entrar no seu coração. Eu prometo que sempre vou te amar, te respeitar e ser fiel a você. Para sempre. Eu te escolho para ser minha parceira e me comprometo a você pelo resto da minha vida.

Parei de novo. Era minha décima tentativa de escrever meus votos. Tudo o que eu tinha escrito, até agora, tinha sido uma merda. Amassei o papel e o joguei na direção da porta, com raiva. A porta se abriu nesse exato momento, e o papel acertou Bella.

-Tacando papel em mim? –ela perguntou, divertida.

-Desculpa. Eu desist! –disse irritado e me afastei da minha mesa.

-Qual é o problema?

-Eu não consigo escrever a droga dos meus votos! Você já escreveu?

-Escrevi. E eu não vou te ajudar. –ela me disse e colocou mais um monte de papéis em cima da minha mesa.

-Quantos mais você vai trazer? –perguntei exasperado.

-Nós não vamos estar aqui no final do ano, então você precisa terminar todas essas coisas antes de irmos. Eu vou terminar de carimbar alguns papéis. –com isso, ela saiu.

Encarei os papéis e gemi. Comecei a analisá-los, assinando aqui ou ali. Depois de infinitas horas fazendo _só_ isso, terminei e comecei a escrever a 'Coluna do Editor' para a próxima revista.

-Edward! –levantei a cabeça e vi Bella na porta, me olhando entretida- Eu te liguei agora a pouco. Você vai ficar até mais tarde?

-Eu vou terminar isso e nós vamos. Que horas são? –perguntei esticando os braços.

-Sete e pouquinho. –terminei de escrever uma frase e desliguei o computador.

-Vamos então?

No elevador, Bella estava quieta. No caminho para casa ela estava estranha. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas o que?

-Bella, tem alguma coisa errada? –perguntei enquanto entrávamos em casa.

-Não, porque a pergunta?

-Você está agindo estranho. –eu disse.

-É sua imaginação. Eu estou bem. –ela disse.

Comemos as sobras que encontramos na geladeira e fomos para nosso quarto.

-Chega! Me diz, qual é o problema? –gemi e me joguei na cama. Bella veio até mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e suspirou.

-É. Conversar. Escuta, eu andei pensando... esquece, não importa. –ela disse, e foi para baixo das cobertas.

Eu segurei sua mão, para a impedir de destruir o edredom.

-Qual é o problema? Deve importar. Só me diz o que é, eu agüento. –sussurrei. Ela seus olhos pararam nos meus, eles estavam brilhantes e sinceros.

-Tá. Eu quero ser a mãe da Lizzy. –ela sussurrou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Mas você é! –eu disse.

-Legalmente. –ela murmurou, analisando minha reação.

-Você quer adotar a Lizzy? –perguntei para confirmar.

-É o justo. A gente vai se casar e ela já está me chamando de mamãe.

-Eu... não sei o que dizer. –sussurei, chocado.

-Se você não quer, tudo bem, não tem problema. –ela me disse.

-Sua boba! Lógico que eu quero que você seja a mãe dela, legalmente. Eu vou falar com o Demetri de manhã. Quando você quer assinar os papéis? –perguntei, ansioso.

-Antes do casamento. –eu a abracei apertado e a beijei suavemente.

Logo, o beijo se tornou mais desesperado e antes que eu desse por mim, Bella estava sentada em cima de mim.

-Eu tenho medo de pensar no que vou fazer na nossa lua de mel, se _agora _eu não consigo me segurar! –ela riu baixo e me beijou de novo.

Eu a virei e a deitei de costas na cama, tirei sua camisola e minhas calças, os jogando do outro lado do quarto. Juntei suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça e tracei seu corpo, da deliciosa curva de seu pescoço, até seu quadril, com minhas mãos. Afastei suas pernas, entrando nela.

-Edward! –ela gemeu, curvando suas costas e passando suas unhas nas minhas.

-Não, quero suas mãos lá. –ergui mais seu quadril, acelerando meus movimentos.

Bella agarrou a cabeceira da cama, acompanhando meus movimentos e me dando mais acesso ao seu corpo e me aproximando do meu clímax. Peguei seu seio esquerdo e o massageei, fazendo a respiração dela falhar, levei minha outra mão até seu centro e acariciei seu clitóris suavemente.

-Isso! Isso! Edward! –ela me encorajou e acelerou nosso ritmo, tentando conseguir mais contato.

Suas costas e quadril não estavam mais encostando no chão, suas mãos agarrando a cabeceira da cama e a cabeça jogada para trás, em êxtase. Quando senti seu orgasmo chegar, meus movimentos se tornaram erráticos e logo eu gozei dentro dela.

Sai de cima dela e me deitei com as costas no colchão, procurando, sem ver, sua mão, quando encontrei a peguei e apertei carinhosamente. Nos cobri com o cobertor e em seguida dormi, com sua mão na minha.

Fui o primeiro a acordar. Dentro de uma semana, nós íamos entrar de férias e estaríamos a caminho das montanhas. Sorri e fui tomar banho. Olhe para Bella, que estava deitada toda encolhida, com seu cenho franzido. Me perguntei com o que ela estava sonhando.

Quando terminei meu banho, ela ainda estava dormindo, o que não era normal de ela fazer, ela devia estar extremamente cansada. Fui fazer algumas torradas, era bem fácil, não era?

Depois das torradas prontas, fui acordar a Bella. A cama estava vazia e eu fui em direção ao closet. A porta do banheiro se abriu, saindo dele uma Bella pálida.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa e se jogou de volta na cama, na mesma posição, gemendo baixo.

-Que foi? –perguntei, indo até ela.

-Cozinha... eu preciso... comprimidos. –ela conseguiu dizer.

Ah, aqueles dias do mês. Peguei os comprimidos e um copo de suco e me sentei ao seu lado na cama, a observando.

-Tá doendo muito? –sussurrei, preocupado e ela assentiu, enrolada no cobertor, com as mãos na barriga- Você vai ficar em casa. –decidi.

-Não...

-Vai sim! Olha pra você. Liga pra Esme se você precisar de alguma coisa. Ou para a Alice. Se eu te ver no escritório, vou ficar é bem bravo. –eu disse, sério.

-Mas... papéis... –Bella começou.

-Fica aqui, durma. Eu fiz umas torradas, você qu-

-Não fala em comida! –ela disse e ficou verde de repente.

-Desculpa. Nada de comida, então. Eu vou me vestir, pegar minha torrada e ir trabalhar. –eu disse e dei um beijo eu sua testa.

-Eu também vou. Quando melhorar. –ela me disse.

-Não vai, não! Tire o dia de folga. Aproveita que o chefe tá bonzinho hoje. –ri enquanto terminava de me vestir.

Ela deu um sorriso, que rapidamente foi substituído por uma careta. Fui até ela e a beijei de leve.

-Dorme um pouco.

No escritório, uma montanha de papéis esperavam por mim.

-Eu não os assinei ontem? –perguntei para Tanya.

-Esses são outros.

-Porque eles ficam se reproduzindo? –perguntei assustado.

-Esses o Emmett quem mandou. –ela me disse.

-Ótimo. Ah, liga pra meu advogado, eu preciso falar com ele. –disse e fechei a porta da minha sala.

Tinha acabado metade da minha pilha de papéis quando Tanya me ligou e disse que Demetri estava na linha 2. Atendi.

-Alô. –eu disse e analisei os papéis na minha mão. Não era pro Emmett assinar isso?

-Edward? Você queria falar comigo? –Demetri perguntou.

-Sim. Tem como você preparar uns documentos pra adoção? Antes da semana que vem, quando vamos viajar.

-Adoção? –ele perguntou, impressionado.

-É. Bella quer adotar a Lizzy. –expliquei com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Você quer que eu os leve aí para ela assinar?

-Isso seria ótimo, se não for pedir demais.

-Tá, perfeito. Segunda? –Demetri perguntou, olhei para meu calendário, treze de dezembro.

-Isso. Não pode ser depois disso, nós não vamos trabalhas mais no dia seguinte.

-Claro, Edward. Te vejo semana que vem, então!

-Obrigado. Eu sei como essas coisas funcionam, tem que ligar antes, blá blá blá... –murmurei.

-Como se eu também não fosse te ajudar em cima da hora. –ele riu, nos despedimos e eu voltei a prestar atenção nos meus papéis.

-Chefe! –Emmett gritou, entrando na minha sala sem ser anunciado.

-O que? –rugi.

-Cadê a Bella, eu preciso falar um negócio pra ela.

-Em casa. Falando nela, eu preciso ligar pra ela. O que você tem pra dizer.

-Pra ela ligar pra Rose. E porque ela não está aqui? –ele perguntou desconfiado- O que você fez com ela?

-Eu não fiz nada com ela! Cadê meu celular? –gemi e comecei a procurar nos meus bolsos.

-Onde você o viu pela ultima vez? –Emitir perguntou, se fazendo de sério, eu olhei feio para ele e dei os ombros- O que? Eu sempre perco o infeliz! É tão pequeno! –ele disse sério e me fez rir.

-Você que é grande demais. Mas, falando sério, cadê me celular?

-Porque você não liga desse? –Emitir perguntou apontando para o telefone do escritório.

-Porque eu não sei o número, gênio. –ele me entregou seu celular e eu aceitei, escrevendo o numero num post-it.

-Valeu, Em.

-De nada. Só diz pra ela ligar pra Rose.

-Claro. –eu disse e diquei o número. Emmett acenou e saiu.

-Alô. –Bella atendeu insegura.

-Sou eu. –ri.

-Ah, oi, Edward.

-Eu não acho meu celular, por isso eu liguei do escritório. Como você está?

-Melhor. Seu celular está aqui. Você não quer saber onde. –ela riu e eu achei melhor nem pensar.

-Onde?

-Na mesa da cozinha. E, alias, porque o Toulouse estava na mesa? –ela parecia chateada.

-Droga, esqueci de colocá-lo no chão! Dei comida e... esqueci. –murmurei.

-Ele tem um fetiche pelo seu celular. –ela me disse rindo e a imagem perturbadora de Toulouse trepando no meu telefone se passou pela minha cabeça- E estava tocando quando eu entrei na cozinha, ele parecia estar bem contente.

-Bella!que nojo! Você conseguiu o salvar? –perguntei, ansioso.

-Por sorte, sim. Alice me mandou o endereço do chalé. Eu já mandei pra minha mãe e liguei pro meu pai, e falei com a Charlotte.

-Ah, que bom. O Emmett pediu para voce ligar para a Rose. –eu disse.

-Eu sei, já falei com ela. E da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos vou matá-la! –Bella reclamou.

-O que ela fez?

-Ela tem uma coisa para mim. É azul e emprestado. Adivinha!

-Azul, emprestado? Pro casamento? –perguntei tentando imaginar o que seria.

-Eu vou te dar uma dica. Foi parar na sua cabeça no casamento dela. –a liga!

Fiquei um pouco tonto com a possibilidade de entrar embaixo do vestido dela para tirar, talvez eu tenha até gemido pois ela arfou.

-No que você está pensando?

-Nada de mau. –menti, sorrindo.

-Acabei de ter uma idéia ótima! –ela gritou, quase me deixando surdo.

-Mesmo? –esperei pela continuação.

-SIM! Eu não posso fazer nada no momento, como nós dois sabemos, então, proponho de nós dois não fazermos nada até depois do casamento! –ela só pode estar brincando.

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Não estou. –ela cantarolou.

-Bella, minhas bolas vão ficar azul, cair e fugir para os trópicos! –reclamei, em afundando na minha cadeira.

Ela riu.

-Engraçadinho. Eu a… AI, essa é a minha perna! AI! Você tem algum problema? –um latido confirmou minhas suspeitas, Jake tinha a atacado- Desculpa, tenho que ir. Ele está com fome... Não! Não pula! –escutei uma batida e um xingamento.

-Bella? BELLA? –estava de pé em milésimos de segundo, encarando o telefone que me impedia de correr para o carro.

-Estou...bem. Tive um encontro com o chão. Ah, que nojo, agora ele está me lambendo! –ela disse.

-Você está bem? Quer que eu vá para casa?

-Para de surtar, Edward. Estou bem. Porque você não faz alguma coisa construtiva se já acabou de assinar os papéis?

-O que, por exemplo?

-Escrever seus votos. –ela me lembrou.

-Certo, vou fazer isso. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, me liga. –disse.

-Estamos bem. Pra que água pra lavar o rosto quando se tem o Jake? –ela gritou e ouvi um choro ao fundo.

-Você bateu nele?

-SIM! _Eu _posso.

-Eu fui o primeiro a fazer isso. –brinquei.

-Ah, e eu ainda não te desculpei por isso! Agora vai escrever. Vou fazer o jantar. Esme vai trazer a Lizzy daqui a uma hora. –Bella me disse.

-Eu vou ligar pra ela e dizer que eu vou buscar a Liz. Se você sentir mais dor, passo em algum lugar pra comprar algum remédio. –me ofereci.

-Estou bem. Não tá doento. Te amo.

-Te amo mais. Te vejo daqui a algumas horas. –sussurrei.

-Tá. Tchau, Edward.

-Tchau, Bella.

Desliguei o telefone e comecei a pensar em alguma coisa boa e romântica para escrever.

Estava pensando nela e as palavras começaram a fluir, então as escrevi.

_Isabella Marie, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu soube que era com você que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Sua beleza, seu coração me inspiraram a ser a melhor pessoa que eu posso ser. Eu prometo te amar pra toda a eternidade, te respeitar e honrar, ser leal a você e dividir minha vida com você. Esse é meu voto solene._

Eu li e reli. Era tudo o que eu pensava dela em algumas palavras: palavras que mostravam o quando ela realmente havia me mudado. Nem mesmo Lizzy tinha feito isso tudo.

Bella tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na minha vida, ela me fez ver que mulheres realmente eram mais do que alguma coisa para me dar prazer. Eu tinha que admitir que Charlotte tinha começado o processo, mas Bella me mostrou como é ser magoado. Só querer uma pessoa, só desejar uma pessoa e só amar uma pessoa. Eu não mudaria nada se tivesse uma segunda chance de conhecê-la... talvez eu não seria um babaca. Isso tinha feito nós dois sofrermos.

Depois da minha pequena epifania, fui buscar Lizzy.

Quando eu cheguei, Carlisle me levou para o escritório.

-Edward, você sabe o que ela nos disse? –ele me disse seriamente.

-Não.

-Porque você não está falando com ela? Talvez ela seja uma criança, mas ela tem seus problemas! Eu não estava brincando quando te falei sobre aquele livro! –gemi.

-Porque? Que problemas? –franzi o cenho.

-Ela nos disse que ouviu na escola como são os pais depois de ter outro bebê. –eu engasguei.

-O que! –gritei.

-Vai acontecer, e você sabe. Ela ouviu que os pais não amam mais os mais velhos, o que é ridículo. –ele disse em voz baixa.

-Outro dia ela me disse que eu não vou mais amá-la depois de casar com a Bella... –eu disse, entendendo seus medos.

-Viu? Senta e fala com ela. Vocês dois.

-Eu vou. Espera! –o parei quando ele levantou- Você pode... olhar uma coisa? –perguntei, sentindo minhas bochechas se esquentarem. _Isso não está acontecendo!_

-Claro. O que é, Edward? –Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

Coloquei o papel entre nós dois. Seus olhos leram as palavras e ele sorriu voltando a olhar para mim.

-Você leva jeito com as palavras. Podia ser um escritor.

-Obrigado. Mas, mesmo, o que você acha? –sussurrei.

-Gostei. Qual é a ocasião? –ele tá brincando, né?

-Meu casamento! São meus votos! –disse entredentes ele entendeu e sorriu para mim- Carlisle!

-Eu gostei, mas você devia falar com a Esme sobre isso. –suspirei e peguei o papel de volta.

Encontrei Esme na cozinha.

-Você pode ler uma coisinha e me dar sua opinião?

Minha presença repentina a assustou.

-Desculpa.

-Tudo bem. O que você tem para mim? –ela perguntou, olhando o papel.

-Lê isso aqui e me diz o que você acha.

Depois de ler algumas vezes ela olhou para mim, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ah, Edward! Você vai acabar com a maquiagem dela assim! Tão sincero, e lindo!

-Então, você gostou? –perguntei.

-Gostei? Amei! Está maravilhoso! –Esme disse e me abraçou.

-Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Obrigado. Eu vou pegar a Lizzy e ir pra casa. A Bella não estava se sentindo bem hoje. –eu disse e Esme pareceu preocupara- Não era nada... problemas... femininos. –murmurei.

-Ah, então vá pra casa logo. –Esme me apressou e eu sorri.

Lizzy veio corrento até mim e me abraçou.

-Papaai!

-Oi, amor! –depositei um beijo em sua cabeça e peguei sua mala da escola- Vamos indo. Como se diz para a Esme e o Carlisle?

-Tchau-tchau, Esme e Carlisle. –ela sussurrou e correu para o carro.

-Tchau. –eu disse e a segui.

Ela me contou tudo sobre seu dia na escola. Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, ela correu para dentro. Suspirei e a segui.

Era tão bom ver Bella abraçando a Lizzy, meu coração dava cambalhotas cada vez que eu via isso.

-Oi, querida. –eu a cumprimentei e a abracei, de lado, dando um beijo do lado de sua cabeça.

-Ainda está doendo?

-Um pouquinho.

-Então vá sentar. Liz, vá se trocar e lavar as mãos, ai você vem me ajudar a colocar a mesa. –eu disse.

-Eu já coloquei. –Bella me disse e pegou a mão de Lizzy, a levando para seu quarto para que ela trocasse de roupa.

Depois de comermos nos sentamos com Lizzy e conversamos com ela, do jeito que Carlisle me instruiu. A dissemos que sempre a amaríamos, não importando o que acontecesse no futuro. Na hora de dormir, tínhamos conseguido convencê-la.

Fomos para a cama cedo, e pela me agradeceu por isso. Depois de mais um comprimido ela se aconchegou embaixo dos cobertores, dormindo profundamente.

Caí no sono logo depois dela e acordei com o toque do meu celular, o que pareceu, minutos depois.

Abri os olhos para ver quem era, Charlotte. Ela esqueceu que aqui eram... duas da manhã? Gemi e atendi a ligação.

-Alô?

-E-ed-edward... –ela sussurrou, parecia estar chorando.

-Charlotte? O que aconteceu? –meu cérebro ainda estava confuso e eu não sei como consegui falar.

-Peter está aqui... AAH, Edward! Benjamin a rompu avec moi! –ela gritou, e seu grito me acordou completamente. Como Benjamin pode fazer isso com ela?

-O que? –tentei entender seus murmúrios. **[a/t: traduções no final]**

-Peter est revenu à la maison hier! Avec Maria! And Benjamin lui a crié dessus en lui repprochant d'être un frère d'une insenbilité sans pareille et d'avoir ramené cette à la maison ! Et je me suis fachée contre Benjamin pour avoir crié sur Peter...et il s'est énervé contre moi parce que je ne prenais pas son parti. Il m'a rappelé à quel point je détestais Peter pour m'avoir quittée mais il a quand même appelé, tu sais. E-edward, il est parti! –ela berrou.

-Attends! Calme toi et arrête de crier, s'il te plait. Où est Benjamin, maintenant? –perguntei.

-Je ne sais pas! Il est simplement parti en claquant la porte derrière lui ! -Charlotte chorou- Oh... j'ai eu le message de Bella.

-Est ce que tu viens toujours? –perguntei, incrédulo, como ela podia estar com vontade de ir num casamento, agora?

-Oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami. –Ela anunciou delicadamente.

-Es tu ivre? –escolhi minhas palavras com cuidado para não ofendê-la.

-Quelques verres avec mon frère. Maria est plutôt gentille, maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée.. –ela deu uma pequena pausa e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, voltou a falar- Je suis dans le grenier. –ela nunca foi lá, tinha medo daquele lugar!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? –perguntei, assustado.

-Je me rappelle des moments agréables du passé. Tu te souviens quand nous n'avons pas quitté cet endroit pendant trois jours ? La vue sur la Tour Eiffel est la meilleure et le soleil l'envahie de façon si belle. … -como pude me esquecer daquela vez?

-Tu es seule? Où est Peter? –perguntei, tentando fazer com que ela pensasse em outra coisa.

-Ils sont encore en train de dormir même s'il est déjà si tard. Oh mon dieu! Quelle heure est-il? –ela perguntou, lembrando de seu erro.

-En ce moment, il est 2h13 du matin. –respondi.

-Je suis désolée. Je te manques. –ela murmurou.

-Charlotte. –eu disse sério, se ela estava indo nessa direção, eu não teria escolha a não ser desligar o telefone.

-Je sais, je sais. Tu es avec Bella. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui était évident. Je vais te laisser dormir. Et, je te verrai au marriage.

-Bien sûr. Essaie de parler avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste en colère. –eu queria todos felizes.

-Il a dit que c'était fini. –ela suspirou- Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime.

Suspirei, sem saber o que pensar de suas palavras.

-Au revoir, Charlotte. –desliguei e coloquei o celular de volta no criado mudo.

Será que ela desistiria algum dia? Provavelmente não. Eu não era melhor que ela. Falando em seu idioma, ainda por cima! _Vou dar o máximo de mim para falar com ela somente em inglês no casamento. _Prometi a mim mesmo.

-Algo errado? –virei minha cabeça para Bella, não tinha visto que ela tinha acordado.

-Você falou com a Charlotte ou mandou um email com o endereço para ela? –perguntei.

-Falei, no seu celular. Você tem o número. –Bella disse, franzindo o cenho.

-Como ela parecia estar?

-Normal… ela estava indo deitar. Agora, acho que ela parecia chateada.

-Chateada? –perguntei, chateada era pouco.

-Porque? O que aconteceu?

-Benjamin terminou com ela. –murmurei e envolvi Bella em meus braços.

-Que horror! –Bella parecia chateada, também- Eles ficavam tão bem juntos.

-É, eles eram bons. Eu ouvi o lado dela da história. Adoraria ouvir o dele! –disse, chateado, como ele pode a magoar assim? Ele me prometeu que não magoaria.

-Ela estava bem? –Bella perguntou, preocupada.

-Não. –isso eu percebi na nossa conversa, ela tinha ido no sótão uma única vez, sozinha. Quando eu não estava lá, quando eu havia a deixado.

-Ah.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Charlotte é forte. Agora, vamos dormir. –eu disse.

-Tem algo que você não está me dizendo? –ela sussurrou.

-Tudo está bem. –disse e me coloquei numa posição mais confortável.

Eu não iria contar para Bella que Charlotte sente minha falta e ainda me ama! Eu não diria isso a ela!

-Ela ainda te ama. –não era uma pergunta então não me preocupei em responder- Uma mulher que teve você nunca conseguirá te esquecer. Eu sou apenas a sortuda que você escolheu pra passar o resto da vida contigo. –eu não gostei do que Bella disse, soou como se eu tivesse a escolhido entre as minhas várias outras mulheres!

-Como você pode dizer algo tão idiota? –disse, nervoso.

-Acertei no nervo?

-Bella! Você vai entender, algum dia, o quanto você significa para mim? Eu não vejo mais ninguém, a não ser você. Se eu estiver numa sala com mil mulheres nuas e você completamente vestida, eu vou escolher você. –não sabia como explicar meus sentimentos para ela, tentei diversas vezes e ela pareceu entender, mas parece que não.

-Mesmo? –ela parecia maravilhada.

-Mesmo! Espere mais alguns dias e eu vou te mostrar o quando. Eu amo tanto você, Bella. –sussurrei e a abracei apertado, ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e sussurrou.

-Eu também te amo.

Fui o primeiro a acordar na manhã seguinte. De novo. Deixei Bella dormindo enquanto acordava Lizzy.

Estava tentando convencer Lizzy a se levantar.

-Deixa que eu tento. –Bella sussurrou as minhas costas, colocando uma mão no meu ombro e eu me virei para ela.

-Claro. Eu não te acordei, acordei? –perguntei suavemente e a abracei, com meu rosto em sua barriga.

-Não. Jake me acordou. –ela suspirou e passou seus dedos por meu cabelo, se inclinou e me beijou, coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca para mantê-la ali, moldando nossos lábios, uns aos outros- Huum, bom dia. –Bella disse enquanto se separava de mim, ela deu um bejo do meu nariz e se virou para Lizzy, cutucando seu ombro levemente.

-Um ótimo dia. –eu disse e vi Lizzy começar a acordar- Como é que ela sempre acorda quando é com você?

-Você não sabe como fazer. –Bella riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

-Ah, eu sei sim como _fazer _! –brinquei e ela arfou, acertando meu braço.

-Edward!

-O que, amor? Eu estou errado? –perguntei, fingindo estar preocupado.

-Você vai ter que esperar e me mostrar se você sabe mesmo. Só mais dez dias! –ela me encorajou.

-Você está tentando me matar. – reclamei.

Lizzy acordou, finalmente, e enquanto Bella a ajudava a se arrumar, fiz torradas, de novo. Estava muito orgulhoso por conseguir fazer, sem queimar.

Naquele dia, Bella veio trabalhar, mesmo comigo tentando convencê-la a ficar em casa de novo. O resto da semana passou em nada muito importante e na segunda-feira seguinte eu mal podia esperar para ir embora.

Demetri veio até o escritório e Bella assinou os papéis rapidamente. Me lembrei de como Lizzy reagiu quando Bella a contou o que queria fazer. Eu nunca tinha ouvido minha filha gritar tão alto antes, ela riu e abraçou Bella, a beijou tanto que pensei que minha noiva não fosse precisar tomar banho nos próximos dias.

-Então, é isso! –Demetri sorriu e pegou os papéis depois de eu fazer uma cópia.

-Você é a mãe da Lizzy! –eu disse enquanto esmagava Bella junto a mim. Ela riu e me abraçou de volta, era surreal, ela ser mãe da Lizzy e, logo, minha esposa.

Depois de Demetri ir embora, tentei demonstrar como estava contente, mas ela me rejeitou.

-Só mais cinco dias. –sussurrou.

-É muito tempo! –murmurei, era o período de tempo mais longo que eu havia passado sem _aliviar a tensão _desde que estávamos juntos. Ela sempre me ajudou, mesmo sem poder fazer nada, eu sempre disse que ela não precisava... mas agora, ela _precisava_. Fazia mais de uma semana e eu ainda tinha mais cinco dias. Banhos frios não estavam mais ajudando e eu estava ficando louco!- Bella... –continuei enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Edward. Você nunca ouviu que abstinência faz o sexo ficar melhor? –ela brincou.

-Eu te digo o que isso faz: quando você quer fazer, você não pode! Minhas bolas vai cair logo, logo! –reclamei.

-Ah, bebezão! –ela riu de mim- Vamos para casa e começar a fazer as malas.

-Porque essa é uma _ótima _idéia! –gemi, imaginando ver sua lingerie, isso não ajudou minha situação atual.

Bella pegou minha mão e me arrastou para fora.

-Tchau, Tanya! –ela disse animada enquanto saltitava até o elevador eu murmurei um 'tchau' logo depois dela.

Tínhamos deixado Lizzy com Esme ontem, já que tanto iria quanto voltaria com eles.

Ajudei Bella a fazer as malas e fiquei muito desapontado quando ela me expulsou do quarto para guardar seu vestido de noiva. _Superstições ridículas!_

Por volta da meia noite, tínhamos finalmente terminado de arrumar tudo.

-Espero não ter esquecido de nada. –Bella murmurou e revisou sua lista, de novo.

-Eu não me importaria se você esquecesse suas roupas. –eu disse, sem prestar atenção e ela me olhou feio, logo depois começou a rir.

-Um acordo pra você. –ela ofereceu e eu comecei a prestar atenção, imediatamente e sorri para ela- Não isso! Você pode dirigir seu carrinho precioso para o chalé e eu vou fazer o que você quiser enquanto estivermos lá. –_o que eu quisesse?_ Ah, as possibilidades...

-SIM! –gritei

-Como você está animado. –ela riu da minha reação.

-Como você agüenta isso? Quando vamos partir? –perguntei, ansioso e quase começando a pular na cama.

-Amanhã de manhã, então, nós devíamos dormir.

-Amanhã cedo? –perguntei.

-Sim! Vamos parar em algum lugar pra passar a noite depois continuar o caminho. Vamos chegar lá dia quinze, a noite. Dormir e no dia seguinte receber todo mundo. Eles vão se hospedar no hotel grande, onde você e Jasper foram conversar, sobre o chalé. –Bella me disse.

-E o chalé vai ser só nosso? –perguntei, contente.

-Se Alice não decidir ficar em um dos quartos... aí, sim. –Bella suspirou e franziu o cenho ao pensar em Alice ficando conosco.

-Se o Jasper ficar no hotel, ela vai ficar com ele. –eu disse, convicto.

-Edward, você não conhece a Alice direito! Se ela quiser fazer alguma coisa, ela _vai fazer._

-Eu tranco a porta e fecho todas as janelas.

-Como se isso fosse adiantar! –Bella riu da minha idéia- Lembrei o que eu tinha esquecido. –ela levantou da cama correndo e foi até a cozinha, ou isso era o que eu pensava.

-Bella? –gritei?

-Sala do piano! –ela gritou de volta. Fui até lá e a encontrei separando caixas com comida de cachorro e de coelho, ah sim! Nós íamos levar os dois, com a gente.

-MERDA! Pode esquecer! –gritei quando percebi que Jake ficaria no carro conosco, tinha espaço atrás dos nossos bancos, mas de jeito nenhum eu deixaria um cachorro entrar no meu carro!

-Que foi? –Bella perguntou assustada.

-Eles vão no carro, com a gente.

-Vão. Porque você acha que eu insisti em levar o outro carro. Esse era um dos motivos, o outro era... a neve.

-Eu vou com o meu carro. Se ele destruir... –me arrepiei só de pensar.

-Você está se preocupando com o Jake? –Bella perguntou, entretida- Eu preciso te lembrar do que Toulouse fez no sofá?

Gemi e me sentei na banqueta do piano, observando enquanto ela colocava as caixas numa grande sacola.

-Onde vamos colocar as malas? –perguntei, temendo a resposta.

-Ah, meu Deus! –ela arfou e se virou para me olhar- Ligo pra Alice para eles colocarem as malas no carro deles? –ela sussurrou.

-Isso é ridículo. Porque não pensamos nisso antes? –gemi e apoiei meu cotovelo nas teclas, sem perceber que a tampa estava levantada. Me assustei com o som, pulei e cai entre o piano e a banqueta, ouvi a risada de Bella ecoar pela sala quase vazia- Não tem graça. –gemi e esfreguei minha cabeça com a mão.

Quando olhei para ela, depois de sair do meio dos dois móveis, comecei a rir também. Bella estava apontando para mim, segurando sua barriga para tentar parar de rir.

-Você... como... engraçado! –ela conseguiu dizer.

-Ah, cala a boca, senhorita Desastrada. –eu disse brincando.

Um osso de borracha atingiu minha cabeça.

-Porque você está jogando as coisas do Jake em mim? –gemi.

-Porque você é um idiota! –ela gritou, sua voz falhando enquanto ela começava outro ataque de risada.

Jake entrou na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo e quando ele viu Bella no chão foi até ela e começou a lamber seu rosto.

-Sai de mim, sua besta! –ela o empurrou, fui tentar salvá-la, mas tropecei na sacola de comida e acabei caindo em cima dela- Ai, Edward!

-Desculpa. Tropecei. –sorri, sem jeito.

-E _o que _você estava dizendo sobre mim?

-Nada! Eu retiro o que disse. –murmurei.

-Ah, não fique chateado. –ela disse, acariciando minha bochecha- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, querido. –Bella riu.

A beijei. Talvez fosse culpa da nossa posição ou a minha enorme frustração sexual, mas a beijei vorazmente e ela deixou. Rolamos pelo chão até ela estar em cima de mim e seus quadris começaram a se esfregar nos meus. _Ela quer mesmo esperar. _Uma voz me disse, mas era ela quem estava se esfregando em mim! _Eu não dou a mínima! Ela vai ficar chateada, depois._

-Espera. –murmurei.

-Não! Eu fui uma idiota quando dei essa idéia, em primeiro lugar. Eu não consigo esperar! –Bella gemeu e começou a beijar meu peito, me lambendo e me excitando ainda mais.

-Bella, você vai se arrepender disso.

-Tira essa roupa e cala a boca! –ela disse e puxou o elástico da minha calça de pijama. Quem era eu para negar alguma coisa para ela? Obedeci rapidamente e quando olhei para ela ela estava em cima de mim, nua- Nós ainda vamos esperar, mas eu preciso que você me toque. –ela sussurrou e se moveu em cima de mim.

Fiquei olhando, confuso, enquanto ela se movimentava, para que sua cabeça estivesse acima da minha, ela, então, se abaixou e me beijou. Quando seu rosto foi descendo pelo meu corpo, percebi suas intenções, ela estava traçando seu caminho com beijos, até meu membro e eu gemi, involuntariamente. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas a idéia de experimentar essa posição com Bella fazia meus olhos rolarem.

-Bella. –sussurrei e segurei seu quadril com minhas mãos, a trazendo mais pra perto de mim.

Seu cheiro era maravilhoso e ela estava molhada. Passei minha língua por seu centro, leve e lentamente, ouvindo um gemido. Um segundo depois, ela me lambeu em resposta, da base até o topo. Comecei a lamber e beijar sua parte mais sensível, sentindo seu quadril se mexendo em meu rosto enquanto eu a dava prazer com minha língua. Ela colocou meu membro em sua boca, fazendo círculos com sua língua, por toda minha extensão. Eu estava próximo de um orgasmo incrível e queria que ela tivesse um tão poderoso então a devorei, colocando um dedo dentro dela e localizando seu ponto preferido. Ela gemeu, comigo ainda em sua boca, o que fez o aperto na base do meu abdômen explodir, gritei seu nome e deu uma mordida leve em seu clitóris, a trazendo ao puro êxtase, junto comido. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu e ela desabou em cima de mim.

-Edward. –ela sussurrou de meu quadril, onde ela depositava beijos leves.

-Hum?

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei. –disse, convencido e não resisti a visão na minha frente. Mordi seu traseiro, a fazendo tremer. O que senti depois disso me maravilhou, ela mordeu meu quadril, o lambeu e sugou a pele dali. Ela estava me marcando e eu retornei o favor, mas em seu traseiro perfeito.

_Born down in a dead man town  
The first kick I took was when I hit the ground  
You end up like a dog that's been beat too much  
Till you spend half your life just covering up  
Born in the u.s.a., I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the u.s.a., born in the U.S.A._

Pulei, assustado. O que era isso?

-Merda! –Bella xingou e suspirou.

-Quem está ligando a essa hora? –me perguntei em voz alta.

-Ninguém. É o despertador que a Alice programou! Significa que vamos sair em uma hora. –Bella explicou.

-Repete. –perguntei, incrédulo.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Me diz qual carro nós vamos levar pra eu saber se vou precisar ligar para a Ali vir pegar nossa bagagem. –Bella me disse e se levantou.

-Coloca algumas roupas numa mala menor e dê a grande para ela. –respondi e me levantei também.

-Certo. Liga para ela e avisa para ela passar por aqui, por favor. –ela me deu um selinho e foi arrumar uma mala pequena.

Liguei para Alice e depois da terceira tentativa, ela finalmente atendeu, parecendo estar brava.

-O que?

-Bom dia pra você também. –murmurei- Passa aqui antes de sair da cidade, por favor. Bella e eu vamos com o Camaro e nossa bagagem não cabe nele. –eu disse.

-Você quer que passemos ai as... Ah, droga! Já são quatro! –ela gritou- Jazz! Saia do chuveiro, agora! –Alice gritou e eu ouvi coisas sendo reviradas- Nós passamos ai em meia hora. –desligou.

Fui para nosso quarto.

-Ela vai passar aqui em meia hora. Eles também perderam a noção do tempo. –ri enquanto dava o recado para Bella.

-Ótimo. Leva essas aqui para a sala. Eu tenho que achar o Toulouse. –ela me disse- E se vista!

Ela tinha colocado calças jeans e um suéter grosso então eu coloquei o mesmo que ela.

Meia hora depois estávamos prontos para ir, a bagagem na sala, a mala pequena no banco de trás do Camaro, junto com a gaiola de Toulouse e Jake.

A campainha tocou e Bella foi atender.

-Desculpa, desculpa! –Alice disse enquanto entrava, sendo seguida por um Jasper de mau humor, ele me olhou feio e murmurou um 'bom dia' antes de se jogar no sofá.

-Não sente! Nós temos que sair! –Alice gritou para ele- Pega a bagagem deles e coloca no nosso porta malas, ai nós vamos.

-Eu te odeio, Cullen. –ele murmurou e foi para seu carro com a minha bagagem, fui atrás dele.

-Desculpa por ter interrompido seja lá o que interrompi, mas você sabe que temos que ir para chegar no hotel numa hora aceitável. Se isso te ajudar, eu nem mesmo dormi. –o disse.

-Isso me fez sentir melhor. –ele sorriu e deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

-Que diabo é isso? –Alice gritou para mim e eu olhei para ela confuso- Isso! –ela apontou para meu rosto e eu levei minha mão até ele, tentando descobrir qual era o problema com meu rosto. Eu tinha lavado.

-Er, qual é o problema com o meu rosto? –sussurrei.

-Tudo! –Jasper brincou e saiu de perto de mim antes que eu pudesse acertá-lo.

-Você não fez a barba! –Alice gritou.

-Alice, deixa ele em paz. Lá ele faz. Só... vamos. Já são cinco. –Bella disse da porta.

Tranquei a porta e fui para a garagem, tirei o carro e fechei o portão. Jasper ligou o carro e partiu, eu o segui.

Bella mexeu nos CDs e escolheu um do Queen.

Essa foi a solução. A música nos acordou. Quando chegamos na estrada, estávamos cantando e ela chegou até a tentar dançar, o que só fez com que ela batesse a cabeça na janela, o que me fez gritar.

-Cuidado! Não machuque meu carro!

-E eu? –ela sussurrou e esfregou a cabeça.

-O que tem você? –brinquei e cutuquei sua perna;

Bella esqueceu sobre o que estávamos conversando quando começou a tocar 'I Want to Break Free'. Ela bateu palmas e começou a cantar.

-Lembra do clipe? –ela riu.

Ri, lembrando de como eles estavam vestidos de mulher.

-Claro. É épico.

Continuamos cantando e lembrando dos melhores clipes até chegarmos ao hotel. Era quase meia noite e estava cansado por não ter dormido na noite anterior.

Alice e Jasper já tinham chegado e reservado um quarto para nós dois. Peguei nossas malas e nossos animais e levei para o quarto enquanto Bella conversava com Alice sobre sabe-se lá o que.

Quando ela finalmente veio para nosso quarto ela parecia mais cansada do que eu.

-Vamos sair uma sete. Eu consegui a convencer de que precisamos dormir. –Bella murmurou e olhou para o banheiro, balançou a cabeça e colocou seu pijama.

-Sem banho? –perguntei.

-Você está brincando? Eu só consigo enxergar a cama! –ela sorriu e seus olhos marejaram quando ela olhou para a cama- Vai mais pra lá.

Eu fui e ela se aconchegou embaixo dos cobertores, a envolvi em meus braços e dormi instantaneamente.

A mesma música me acordou no dia seguinte. Deixei tocar por alguns minutos e fui fazê-la parar. Abri um olho quando não senti o celular no criado mudo.

-Cadê seu celular? –gemi, Bella estava dormindo profundamente e Bruce Springsteen estava gritando sobre ter nascido nos Estados Unidos- Bella! Cadê seu celular? –falei alto enquanto procurava na bolsa dela.

-Minha calça. –ela disse sonolenta.

Finalmente encontrei o celular e parei a música. Agora eu tinha acordado e vi que eram seis e quarenta e cinco. Passei dez minutos procurando o infeliz. Ótimo.

Bella me abraçou e beijou meu ombro.

-Banho?

-Claro. –sorri e a peguei no colo, a carregando para o pequeno banheiro.

Em menos de cinco minutos a água ficou gelada e nós corremos para fora do banho. Depois de um café da manhã rápido Alice gritou que estávamos atrasados. Tínhamos chegado no restaurante as sete e três. Três minutos atrasados.

Em meia hora, estávamos na estrada de novo e eu mal podia esperar para chegar no chalé.

O celular de Bella tocou tantas vezes naquele dia que eu quase o joguei pela janela. Emmett, a mãe dela, o pai dela, Rose, Jacob, Esme, Rose de novo, Alice, por alguma razão desconhecida, e até Charlotte, que precisava de direções para o hotel.

Estávamos a uma hora do chalé e dando um tempo em um posto de gasolina. As garotas tinham ido até o banheiro enquanto nós esperávamos pelas duas. O celular tocou mais um vez.

-Alô? –praticamente gritei no telefone. Ninguém nos dava um momento de paz.

-Papai? –Lizze perguntou, parecendo assustada.

-Sim, anjo. Que foi? –tentei me acalmar, não era culpa dela todos terem nos ligado hoje.

-Esme quer saber se vocês já chegaram.

-Não. Mas já estamos chegando. –respondi- Cadê ela?

-Estamos no nosso quarto. –eles tinham saído mais cedo do que qualquer um.

-Nós vamos passar ai quando chegarmos. Te amo.

-Também te amo, papai. –ela sussurrou de volta, sorri e desliguei.

Jasper estava me olhando com uma expressão confusa.

-Era sua amante gostosa?

-Claro. Mas não conte para a Bella. –disse sério.

-Não me conte o que? –Bella perguntou se aproximando de nós, ela colocou Jake de volta no carro e se virou para mim.

-A amante dele. Ops. –Jasper colocou a mão na boca.

Rolei os olhos e dei o celular para Bella.

-Nós temos que ir...

-Para conhecer a amante dele!

-Entra no seu carro e cala a boca. –disse para Jasper- Ir para o hotel depois que chegarmos no chalé. A Lizzy ligou. –expliquei para Bella, que me olhava preocupada desde a gracinha de Jasper.

-Nós vamos. –ela disse e entrou no carro.

O tempo passou voando e quando chegamos no chalé eram oito da noite.

Depois de pegarmos nossas malas com Alice e Jasper e conseguirmos convencer os dois que podíamos ficar sozinhos, os dois foram para o hotel.

Bella ligou para Esme para avisar que tínhamos chegado, mas passaríamos lá de manhã, já que estávamos muito cansados. Ela entendeu e nos desejou uma boa noite.

-Mais dois dias! Dá pra acreditar? –perguntei enquanto a rodopiava em meus braços, dentro do quarto que dividimos da ultima vez que estivemos no chalé.

-Me põe no chão! Você vai ficar tonto e cair. –ela gritou assutada.

-Não vou. –prometi e a joguei na cama, onde ela balançou um pouco. Pulei em cima dela e a beijei carinhosamente.

-Eu te amo, Edward. –Bella sussurrou e acariciou meus braços.

-Assim como eu te amo, querida. –sussurrei de volta e a beijei de novo.

-Vamos dormir. Temos um dia logo por vir.

-Depois, uma longa noite, daqui a dois dias! –ri.

-Seu tarado!

-Só por você. –disse e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito. Adormecendo em seguida.

* * *

**Traduções.**

Peter est revenu à la maison hier ! Avec Maria ! And Benjamin lui a crié dessus en lui repprochant d'être un frère d'une insenbilité sans pareille et d'avoir ramené cette à la maison ! Et je me suis fachée contre Benjamin pour avoir crié sur Peter...et il s'est énervé contre moi parce que je ne prenais pas son parti. Il m'a rappelé à quel point je détestais Peter pour m'avoir quittée mais il a quand même appelé, tu sais. Edward, il est parti. – Peter passou aqui, ontem! Com a Maria! A Benjamin gritou com ele por ser um irmão insensível e por trazer aquela vaca para minha casa! Eu fiquei brava com Benjamin por gritar com Peter... e ele ficou bravo comigo por eu não estar do lado dele. Ele me lembrou de como odeio Petrer por ele ter me deixado, mas ele ainda ligava, sabe? E-Edward, ele me deixou.

Attends ! Calme toi et arrête de crier, s'il te plait. Où est Benjamin, maintenant ? – Espera! Se acalma e pára de gritar, por favor. Onde está o Benjamin, agora?

Je ne sais pas ! Il est simplement parti en claquant la porte derrière lui ! Oh... j'ai eu le message de Bella – Eu não sei! Ele simplesmente foi embora! Bateu a porta e partiu! Ah, eu recebi a mensagem da Bella.

Est ce que tu viens toujours ? – Você ainda vai vir?

Oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami. – Sim. Você é meu melhor amigo.

Es tu ivre? – Você está... bêbada?

Quelques verres avec mon frère. Maria est plutôt gentille, maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée. – Bebi uns copos com meu irmão. A Maria não é tão ruim, agora que eu a conheci.

Je suis dans le grenier – Estou no sótão.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? – O que você está fazendo ai?

Je me rappelle des moments agréables du passé. Tu te souviens quand nous n'avons pas quitté cet endroit pendant trois jours ? La vue sur la Tour Eiffel est la meilleure et le soleil l'envahie de façon si belle. – Lembrando os bons tempos. Lembra quando nós não saímos daqui por três dias? Tem a melhor vista da Torre Eiffel e o sol entra aqui de um jeito tão lindo.

Tu es seule ?

Où est8 Peter ? – Você está sozinha? Cadê o Peter?

Ils sont encore en train de dormir même s'il est déjà si tard. Oh mon dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? – Eles estão dormindo, mesmo sendo tão tarde. Ah, Deus! Que horas são ai?

En ce moment, il est 2h13 du matin – Agora, são duas e treze da manhã.

Je suis désolée. Je te manques. – Me desculpa. Sinto sua falta.

Je sais, je sais. Tu es avec Bella. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui était évident. Je vais te laisser dormir. Et, je te verrai au mariage. – Eu sei, eu sei. Você está com a Bella. Eu só estava dizendo o óbvio. Eu vou deixar você dormir. E te vejo no casamento.

Bien sûr. Essaie de parler avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste en colère. – Claro. Tente falar com ele. Eu tenho certeza que ele só está chateado.

Il a dit que c'était fini. Bonne nuit, Edward. Je t'aime. – Ele disse que acabou. Boa noite, Edward. Eu te amo.

Au revoir, Charlotte. - Tchau, Charlotte.

* * *

**Olá, meus queridos e minhas queridas!**

**Bom, eu sei que disse 15 dias, mas eu não esperava que fosse ter milhares de trabalhos pra fazer, e muito menos que o capítulo tivesse VINTE PÁGINAS 0.0**

**Nada de casório ainda, eu sei, mas tá chegando, tá chegando! E o próximo capítulo vai ser maior ainda! :DDD**

**Essa semana, eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa HARRY POTTER! Minha outro paixão, e é tão triste pensar que os filmes vão acabar, depois de uma vida inteira, dá um vazio, não dá? Alguém ai tá louco pra diz 15 também? Meu ingresso já tá comprado, e muito bem guardado. Quem sabe a gente não acaba assistindo a mesma sessão? as chances são MINÚSCULAS, eu sei .-.**

**Bom, gente, é isso aí. O que vocês acharam do capítulo? E dá Charlotte aparecendo? Tá acabando!**

**Beijo ;*  
Viê  
Boa Semana **


	26. O Casamento, Parte I

Bella

Acordei com o som do meu celular tocando, era o toque da Alice. Levantei da cama e atendi antes que o barulho pudesse acordar Edward.

-Alice?

-Bella! Você está acordada! Nós temos tantas coisas para fazer hoje! Ah, olha que horas são! CINCO! Se vista e venha pra cá, nós temos que…

-Ei! CINCO! Você é louca? Alice, eu estou cansada. Não dá pra esperar até às... dez? –sussurrei e olhei para a cama, me lembrando que como ela estava quentinha.

-Dez! Bella! O casamento é amanhã! E tem alguém comigo que eu quero que você conheça! Então, levanta essa bundinha da cama. E traga o Cullen com você. –ela ordenou e desconectou a ligação.

-Cinco da manhã. –reclamei.

Fui acordar Edward. Cutuquei seus ombros algumas vezes até ele abrir um olho e gemer.

-Desculpa, mas a Alice quer nós dois no hotel. Agora. –sussurrei e beijei sua bochecha.

-_Qu hors são? _–ele perguntou, arrastando as palavras.

-Cinco. –respondi, mordendo meu lábio.

-_Alci qu vá infno. Volth cam... _–ele me puxou, me fazendo cair em cima dele.

-Não podemos. Ela vai nos matar. –eu disse, tentando me soltar dele, mas sem sucesso.

-Tá! –Edward reclamou mais alto e se levantou.

Tomamos banho, separados, e em meia hora estávamos prontos para ir.

Do lado de fora, tivemos uma surpresa. O carro dele estava quase completamente coberto por neve.

-É, não é maravilhoso? Vamos entrar e voltar a dormir. –Edward riu e me puxou de volta pra dentro.

-Não! Temos que ir. O hotel é muito longe?

-Uns quinze, vinte minutos, mas na neve, não sei. –ele murmurou.

-Vamos. –começamos a ir em direção ao hotel.

Cai algumas vezes, e o puxei para o chão, junto comigo, porque ele estava tentando me segurar, mas acabava caindo. Parecíamos dois bonecos e neve gigantes quando chegamos na recepção do hotel.

Chegando no quarto de Alice, bati na porta e fui recebida por um Jasper sonolento.

-Caramba, eu preciso dormir. –ele reclamou e esfregou os olhos observando eu e Edward passarmos por ele- Eles estão andando! Olha, amor! Os bonecos de neve!

Edward deu um tapa em sua nuca.

-Somos nós, idiota!

-O que aconteceu com vocês? E se ficarem doentes? Jazz, liga pra recepção e pede chá para eles! –Alice se aproximou de nós, nos envolvendo em cobertores quentes.

-Estou bem. O senhor vamos-levar-meu-carro é o culpado por trazer um Camaro para as montanhas. –bati em Edward de leve.

-Como eu ia adivinhar que ia nevar tanto?

-Estamos em uma montanha. No inverno... –eu disse.

Alguém bateu na porta e Alice sorriu.

-É o nosso presente.

Fui abrir, pensando que era minha mãe, ou meu pai, e não Jacob e Billy.

Arregalei meus olhos e abracei Billy.

-Vejo que você sentiu minha falta, Bella. –ele riu.

-Claro que sim! Tanto! –disse, surpresa, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava aqui.

-Como...? –perguntei enquanto Jacob empurrava Billy para dentro do quarto.

-Eu também senti sua falta. E eu não perderia seu casamento. O Charlie quase me deixou louco nesses últimos meses! –o velho riu.

-E também parece que você sentiu falta do meu velho, e não de mim. –Jacob disse, fingindo estar magoado.

-Eu vejo você todos os dias no trabalho. –eu disse mas o abracei também, ele tinha percebido que eu estava feliz e voltamos a ser ótimos amigos, assim como nos velhos tempos.

-E você deve ser o sortudo! –Billy riu e foi até Edward, que estava franzindo o cenho.

-Eu sou. –ele respondeu honestamente, fui até ele e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Ele é o Billy, pai do Jake. –disse, sorrindo para Billy.

Edward franziu o cenho de novo.

-Jake?

-Jake, esse Jake. –eu disse apontando para Jacob.

-Ah. –Edward murmurou e eu segurei uma risada, ele estava pensando no meu cachorro. _Nosso _cachorro, me corrigi mentalmente.

Foi então que lembrei que eu havia o deixado sozinho no chalé.

-Jake! –suspirei.

Todos olharam estranho para mim e eu, obviamente, corei.

-Nós o deixamos sozinho no chalé. –sussurrei.

-O Emmett está aqui? –Edward perguntou.

-Sim. No quarto do lado. –Jasper respondeu, parecendo estar mais acordado.

-Eu vou até lá e dou comida para ele. O Emmett veio com o Jeep. –ele me deu um beijo e saiu do quarto com Jasper.

-Fala pra Rose vir aqui. –Alice gritou quando eles saíram de vista.

-Doidinha como sempre, pelo que eu vejo. –Billy riu.

-Ah, você não faz idéia. –gemi e me joguei na cama.

Rose entrou um minuto depois, com Dave, e lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Jacob, depois se sentou ao meu lado. Os dois brigavam constantemente.

-Rose, esse é o Billy, pai do Jake. –eu disse para ela.

-Um prazer te conhecer. –ela respondeu lentamente e sonolenta.

-Certo. O plano é: nós ficamos aqui, damos os presentes para vocês dois e conversamos sobre amanhã. –Alice disse, batendo palmas- Todos vão chegar às sete. Vamos comer, agora. –ela ligou para o serviço de quarto e quando os homens voltaram, a comida já tinha chegado.

Comemos, e por volta das oito, pessoas começaram a encher o quarto. Foi bom Alice ter reservado um apartamento.

Edward foi buscar Charlotte, pois queria conversar com ela, antes de a apresentar para todo mundo. Minha mãe continuava a ma dizer como ela sentiu minha falta e Alice estava gritando para qualquer um que estivesse escutando suas instruções para amanhã. Estava um caos total.

Por volta das oito e meia, Esme, Carlisle e Lizzy chegaram. Eu os apresentei para minha mãe, meu pai já os conhecia, e Lizzy ficou no meu colo o tempo todo. Minha mãe estava nos olhando desconfiada de alguma coisa, mas não disse nada.

Eu estava os contando como chegamos no hotel de manhã quando vi Edward chegar com Charlotte. Eu nunca tinha a visto naquele estado. Seu cabelo, uma vez impecável, estava quase totalmente bagunçado, e suas roupas amassadas. Ela tinha olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos e parecia muito mais magra.

-Ah, meu Deus, aquela é a Charlotte? –Esme perguntou brava. Por que ela estaria brava?

Eu vi Charlotte sussurrar alguma coisa para Edward, quem balançou a cabeça e continuou a arrastá-la para perto de nós, ela parecia ficar mais assustada a cada passo.

-Olá. –ele disse para todos nós- Esme, você lembra da Charlotte? –perguntou.

-Sim. –ela respondeu monotonamente.

-Oi. –Charlotte disse em voz baixa e se sentou numa cadeira vazia.

Não era normal ela agir dessa maneira. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido entre ela e Esme, mas o que?

Decidi quebrar o gelo e apresentei Edward para minha mãe, que estava pulando mais que Alice.

Em seguida, Alice nos fez sentar na namoradeira para que os convidados viessem até nós e entregassem os presentes. Parecia formal demais, mas eu deixei que ela se divertisse.

Amei o presente de Esme e Carlisle. Uma moldura para colocar uma foto de casamento. Era linda e delicada.

Alice e Jasper nos deram um presente que não pudemos ver.

-Está no chalé! Vocês vão ver amanhã. –ela disse.

Emmett e Rose nos deram uma caixa de jóias e um grande álbum de fotos.

Ganhamos um presente coletivo de Renee, Charlie, Phil e Billy que continha um jogo de talheres de prata e um jogo de taças. Fiquei sem palavras, Edward agradeceu enquanto eu mantinha minha boca aberta feito um peixe.

O resto dos presentes eram dos amigos do Edward e eram, em sua maioria, eletrônicos ou objetos de arte.

Charlotte foi a ultima a nos dar nosso presente. Passagens para Paris.

E foi assim que o dia passou, agora estávamos apenas tomando vinho e conversando.

-Eu mal posso esperar para amanhã. –Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e me abraçou apertado.

-Eu também. –disse e observei enquanto as pessoas voltavam a seus quartos. Agora éramos só nós, Rose com Emmett e Alice com Jasper.

-É hora de você ir. Diga boa noite, Bella! –Alice disse para Edward, que franziu o cenho e apertou seu abraço- Pra hoje, Edward! –ela disse, impaciente.

-Como assim, boa noite? Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar! –eu disse para ela.

-Não vão, não. Você vai ficar aqui com a gente, e ele vai ficar com os meninos. Digam boa noite, agora!

-Nós vamos voltar para o chalé! –eu exigi.

-Não vão! É sua ultima noite de solteira, então, você vai passar com a gente, e ele, com os meninos.

-Eu vou estar aqui do lado. E eu vou te ver amanhã. –Edward prometeu e me beijou. Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos

-Pelo amor de Deus, chega! Vocês vão ter tempo para isso amanhã! –Alice reclamou.

Paramos, mas Edward ainda me segurava perto dele.

-Eu te amo. –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo. –sussurrei de volta e o beijei uma vez antes dele me soltar.

Jasper e Emmett o arrastaram para a porta mas ele continuava a me olhar.

-Tira ele logo daqui antes que eu fique enjoada! Eles são melosos demais! –Rose murmurou.

-Vamos, chefe. Você vai vê-la amanhã e não vai ser difícil localizá-la. –Emmett disse para Edward.

-Eu vou ser a de branco. –ri.

-Ela vai estar como a neve! Que... romântico! –Jasper disse fingindo estar animado e a porta se fechou depois deles passarem.

-E agora? –perguntei e as duas me olharam felizes.

-Agora nós dormimos. Temos que acordar cedo pra começar a te arrumar e te maquiar. –Alice me disse.

-Perfeito. Onde eu vou dormir?

-Com a gente! Uma ultima noite! –Rose disse e apontou para a grande cama de casal. Só pode ser brincadeira.

-Ah, vamos, vai ser divertido. –Alice deu uma risadinha e se deitou na cama.

Me deitei também, esperando que elas mudassem de idéia. Eu estava no meio e elas me abraçaram. Eu queria os braços de Edward ao meu redor, mesmo isso soando patético. Não os braços delas. Adormecemos logo e eu tive um sonho esquisito sobre ficar presa na neve, enquanto ia em direção ao altar, para Edward... e ele estava rindo de mim, por eu não conseguir avançar.

-Ah, merda! O que foi que elas fizeram? –uma voz grave me fez sentar na cama, me acordando, o que me fez ficar presa nos braços de Alice e Rose. Abri os olhos e vi Emmett e Jasper no pé da cama, sorrindo para mim, eu estava quase cortando os braços de suas amadas para conseguir levantar.

-Uma ajuda? –pedi a eles. Emmett me levantou pelos braços.

-Bom dia, Bella! –Jasper me cumprimentou.

-Dia. –eu disse esfregando meu braço, onde Emmett tinha me segurado- Que horas são?

-Seis. Nós só estamos aqui porque nosso querido chefe está surtando. –olhei chocada para Emmett, me lembrei de como ele tinha se divertido as custas de Emmett e pensei que ele não iria surtar! _E se ele quiser cancelar o casamento? Talvez o sonho tenha sido um sinal!_

-Bella! –olhei para Emmett- Era só o que me faltava! Você parou de respirar!

-E se... –eu disse.

-O que está acontecendo? Ah, você acordou! –Alice disse ainda na cama.

Emmett explicou porque eles estava ali e ele a disse sobre meu estado atual.

-Fala pra ele parar de surtar, o casamento _vai _ acontecer. Eu tenho que a acalmar. –Alice sussurrou.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e quando Jasper abriu vi rapidamente um Edward completamente pálido. Um cobertor foi jogado por cima de mim e Alice gritou para ele sair.

-Você não pode vê-la! Saia!

Meu estado mais o cobertor não estavam ajudando minha respiração.

-Alice... ar. –sussurrei.

Ela tirou o cobertor da minha cabeça e me sentou na cama.

-O que aconteceu, Bella? Você sabe que ele a ama, né?

-Eu tive um sonho estranho... e se ele acabar acontecendo?

Ela colocou seus bracinhos ao meu redor e me abraçou apertado.

-Que sonho, querida?

-Eu estava indo para o altar, para Edward, mas fiquei presa na neve… e ele começou a rir… foi aqui que Emmett e Jasper me acordaram. –suspirei, agora minhas lágrimas rolavam.

-É só ansiedade antes do casamento. Se acalma. Os dois tiveram que literalmente arrastá-lo para ele ir embora. –sorri imaginando a cena.

-Porque você está chorando?

-Eu estou sendo boba. Sou de vocês para fazerem o que quiserem. –sorri para as duas.

-Seu vestido está aqui. Jazz pegou suas coisas ontem, e elas vão estar de volta no chalé quando o casamento começar, não se preocupe. Agora, vá tomar um banho. Rose, prepare o banheiro para ela.

Depois de escovar os dentes, tomei um longo banho de banheira, presente da Rose, e, mais rápido do que esperava, estava de volta no quarto, sentada em um banquinho em frente a uma grande penteadeira.

Alice começou a fazer minha maquiagem enquanto Rose trabalhava no meu cabelo.

-Rose, devagar! Eu preciso do meu cabelo! –implorei depois do terceiro puxão.

-Não mova os músculos do seu rosto! –Alice reclamou e começou a passar alguma coisa na minha bochecha.

-Desculpa, Bella. Vou tomar mais cuidado. –Rose sussurrou e continuou a fazer sabe-se lá o que no meu cabelo.

-Ah, querida, como você está linda!

-Não mexa o rosto! –Alice gritou.

-Obrigada, mãe. –disse, quase sem mover meus lábios, depois fiquei em silêncio.

Elas acabaram logo e agora, estavam me ajudando a colocar o vestido.

-Calma, antes do vestido... lingerie! –Rose disse e apareceu com uma sacola- É outro presente, eu não podia entregar na frente de todo mundo, principalmente da Lizzy!

-Obrigada. –eu disse e dei uma olhadinha dentro da sacola. Um gritinhos escapou da minha boca e eu balancei a cabeça feito uma idiota.

-NÃO! Olha o que você fez! –ela gritou, eu sabia o que tinha feito, arruinado meu cabelo, mas não ligava. Não ia usar _aquilo _no meu casamento!

-Você é louca.

-Perfeito! Veste logo, querida! –olhei, assustada, para minha mãe, enquanto Rose arrumava meu cabelo.

Eu não gostei disso, mas tive que obedecer. Coloquei as botas e Renee e Alice me ajudaram com o vestido.

Enquanto eu admirava minha imagem no espelho, Esme entrou com Lizzy.

-Olá, minhas queridas! Consegui só consegui acordar a Lizzy agora e quando ela percebeu que dia era hoje, quase não consegui impedi-la de vir pra cá de pijama! –Esme nos explicou.

Lizzy estava linda. Parecendo um anjinho.

-Mamãe! –eu a abracei quando ela chegou perto o suficiente- Você tá tão linda. –ela me disse sinceramente.

-Obrigada, querida.

Rose a levou para arrumar o cabelo enquanto Esme tentava a convencer a por as luvas.

-Não! –Lizzy disse pela ultima vez.

-Lizzy, você não quer ficar doente, quer? Coloca as luvas, você vai ficar mais bonita com o vestido, o casaco _e _as luvas. –eu disse séria, mas ainda assim gentilmente, ela olhou para as luvas e de novo para mim.

-Tá bom. –ela concedeu. Coloquei as luvas em suas mãos e me virei para todo mundo, que estava sorrindo.

-Como você fez isso? Ela nunca me escuta! –Esme disse, impressionada.

-Eu tenho meus segredinhos. –ri.

-Um dia, você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa. –ela me disse, o que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

-Não, Esme. Olha o que você fez! –Alice reclamou e me empurrou de volta para a penteadeira para refazer minha maquiagem.

-Isso é para você. –Rose me entregou uma liga- É azul, e emprestada. Eu quero de volta. –ela piscou para mim.

-Meu vestido é novo. –eu disse, esperando o velho vir, eu sabia que elas tinham planejado isso.

-E isso é seu velho. Eram da Elizabeth. –Esme colocou um par de brincos de pérola nas minhas mãos, eu sabia que dizendo Elizabeth, ela queria dizer a mãe de Edward e eu mal pude acreditar, os coloquei delicadamente, eram lindos.

-As garotas já estão prontas? –Carlisle perguntou, da porta- Ah, Bella! Você está tão linda! –ela cumprimentou, corei e o agradeci.

-Estamos prontas. Vamos.

Charlie entrou no quarto e ficou comigo até a hora de sair. Agarrei meu buquê com força e agarrei seu braço, com medo de cair. Lizzy saltitava ao nosso lado, com sua cesta cheia de pétalas de rosas.

-Alice? –gritei para ela, que estava bem a nossa frente.

-Oi? –ela gritou de volta.

-Cadê o Jake?

-Lá. Vamos logo.

Era fácil falar pra ir logo enquanto _eu _estava usando aqueles saltos absurdos.

O 'altar' era perto do chalé e perto do bosque. Edward já estava lá com Jasper e Emmett, eu conseguia vê-los. Todos já estavam sentados.

-Vá, Lizzy. –eu disse para ela quando ouvi a música começar a tocar.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. –Charlie sussurrou para mim.

Alice e Rose ergueram a cauda do meu vestido e comecei a ir na direção de Edward. Meu coração começou a se acelerar. Edward tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, parecia que seu rosto ia se quebrar em dois. As pétalas que Lizzy tinha espalhado pelo chão pareciam pingos de sangue no branco da neve.

Charlie me colocou do lado de Edward e beijou minha testa, colocando minha mão na de meu noivo. Ele segurou firme.

Nossas mães acenderem as Velas da União para começar a cerimônia.

Todos assumiram seus lugares e o ministro começou a recitar trechos da Bíblia, então disse para trocarmos nossos votos.

Edward ainda não tinha soltado minha mão, então a segurou ainda mais firme e acenou, para que eu começasse a falar.

Minha garganta se fechou e eu senti como se não fosse conseguir falar nunca mais na minha vida.

-A partir do dia de hoje, eu escolho você, meu querido Edward Anthony, para ser meu marido. Para viver ao seu lado, rir com você, te apoiar, dormir nos seus braços, ser sua alegria e alimentar sua alma, despertar o melhor de você e ser o melhor que eu puder, para você. Eu prometo rir com você em momentos felizes, me esforçar com você em momento difíceis, te animar quando você estiver triste, secar suas lágrimas, te trazer conforto com meu corpo, te refletir com minha alma, dividir minhas riquezas e honras com você, me divertir com você, o máximo que eu puder, até envelhecermos juntos, ainda amando um ao outro até o dia em que nossas vidas acabarem. –eu disse olhando em seus olhos verdes, que estavam consideravelmente mais molhados quando meus votos chegaram ao fim. Escutei alguns convidados fungando mas eu só tinha olhos para a pessoa a minha frente.

Edward engoliu e seco e respirou fundo, depois começou a falar.

-Isabella Marie, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu soube que era com você que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Sua beleza, seu coração me inspiraram a ser a melhor pessoa que eu posso ser. Eu prometo te amar pra toda a eternidade, te respeitar e honrar, ser leal a você e dividir minha vida com você. Esse é meu voto solene. –pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti minha mandíbula tremer e mordi meu lábio inferior com tanta força, tentando conter as lágrimas. Não adiantou, pois eu as senti molhando minhas bochechas.

-Eu te amo. –sussurrei, me engasgando em minhas lágrimas.

-Assim como eu te amo. –ele sorriu, piscando rapidamente, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas.

-Os anéis, por favor. –o ministro disse e Edward riu baixo e depois assobiou.

O Jake ouviria? Para minha surpresa, ele veio praticamente saltitando até nós, de onde ele estava, ao lado de Lizzy.

Todos riram quando viram o cachorro entrar com os anéis. Emmett se abaixou para pegar os anéis.

-Aqui. –ele os entregou para nós.

O ministro sorriu com o nosso jeito interessante de trazer as alianças e começou a falar de novo.

-Uma aliança e o símbolo visível de um laço espiritual, que une dois corações leais num amor eterno. sela os votos de Edward Anthony e Isabella Marie. Deus abençoe essas alianças para que quem as usa e quem as entrega vivam em Sua paz. Vivendo juntos, unidos, com amor e felicidade para o resto de suas vidas. –ele acenou para eu colocar o anel em Edward, minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu pegava as dele e minha voz falhou quando falei.

-Por esse anel ser perfeitamente simétrico, demonstra a perfeição do amor verdadeiro. Quando o coloco em seu dedo, te entrego tudo que sou e espero ser. –disse em voz alta enquanto colocava o anel em seu dedo.

-Por esse anel não ter começo ou fim, significa a continuidade do verdadeiro aos. Quando o coloco em seu dedo, te entrego tudo que sou e espero ser. –Edward disse, colocando a aliança em meu dedo.

O ministro pegou nossas mãos esquerdas e nos declarou marido e mulher.

-Você já pode beijar a noiva! –ele disse e eu dei um sorriso largo enquanto Edward tomava meu rosto em suas mãos e aproximava nosso rostos. Senti seu hálito em meus lábios e me lembrei de quando nos beijamos do lado de for a da casa, ano passado, depois de um briga boba.

Edward suspirou meu nome e chocou seus lábios contra os meus, os massageando. Correspondi o beijo e envolvi seus cabelos em minhas mãos, o trazendo mais para perto de mim, ele gemeu e passou sua língua pelo meu lábio inferior.

-Minha esposa. –ele sussurrou.

-Meu marido. –eu disse e brinquei um pouco com seu cabelo.

* * *

**O que acharam? Como o nome do capítulo indica, essa é só a parte 1, na verdade quem dividiu o capítulo em dois fui eu, não consegui terminar ele inteiro, e já faz muito tempo que eu postei.**

**Demorei pra atualizar pois andam acontecendo algumas coisas na minha vida não muito agradáveis, e isso tem me deixado um tanto quanto deprimida, mas tudo vai melhorar, tudo tem que melhorar!**

**Agora um assunto mais leve: alguém ai tem acesso, ou ainda vai ter, a versão BETA do Pottermore? Bom, eu tenho e achei a coisa mais fofa do mundo, sério, me senti com 11 anos e embarcando pra Hogwarts! Se alguém ai tiver e quiser add, manda o nome de usuário por Review ou PM que eu adiciono ;)**

**Até a próxima, galerinha!**


	27. O Casamento, Parte II

**Oh, meu Deus, o que é isso? Uma Atualização? SIM.**

**Pois é, nem sei se os antigos leitores vão continuar lendo, mas apesar da demora, consegui.**

**Demorei muito, eu sei, não vou inventar desculpas, a única coisa que posso dizer é que eu pisei na bola, eu sei, mas minha vida ficou completamente louca, a faculdade e estágio e tudo mais, anda uma loucura! Até andar de ônibus anda difícil, tendo que carregar umas 2 bolsas diferentes, mais livros e tubo, e maquete, isso é arquitetura, não sei se alguém ai faz, se sim deve saber como é, mas estou amando cada segundo -apesar dos cabelos brancos que estão aparecendo, aos 19 anos!**

**Bom, VOU TERMINAR A TRADUÇÃO SIM o próximo capítulo sai daqui a duas semanas, e não é uma previsão, ELE JÁ ESTÁ PRONTO! :D só falta dar mais uma revisada.**

**Queria também dizer que a autora me chamou a atenção sobre a categoria, que estava K+ e na verdade é M, isso foi mudado, pra não correr o risco de a história ser deletada.**

**Quem acompanhava essa história antes, recomendo dar uma relida, pra lembrar de como estava.**

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

-Eu acho devíamos sair e deixar os dois ai, não acho vão voltar pro nosso mundo tão cedo. -eu ouvi Emmett gritando para os convidados me fazendo corar.

Terminamos nosso beijo e Edward virou-nos para os convidados, com seus braços apertados em volta da minha cintura.

Voltamos para o hotel e fomos para a recepção e Edward sussurrava coisas indecentes no meu ouvido durante todo o caminho. Eu tinha certeza que eu não aguentaria até estarmos sozinhos.

Todos nos felicitaram, abraçaram e nos beijaram . Tiramos fotos, me senti como uma estrela com todos os flashes ao nosso redor.

Estávamos sentados nas mesas e música de piano suave estava tocando. De repente, as luzes se apagaram e eu percebi que era hora da nossa primeira dança juntos.

-Por quê? -eu gemi.

-Você não vai cair. Eu escolhi a melhor música. -ele sorriu torto e me levou para o meio da pista de dança- Você gostou e eu acho que ele se encaixa perfeitamente. -Edward me disse.

A música começou a tocar e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. "_You Light Up My Lief"_ da Whitney Huston.

-Não chore, amor. -Edward murmurou e começou a nos movimentar ao redor da pista de dança.

A escolha dele foi tão maravilhosa que me deu arrepios, toda a letra se encaixava perfeitamente.

A música se transformou em _"Stand by Me_" e as pessoas começaram a se juntar a nós. Edward me abraçou junto a ele, eu o abracei de volta e senti uma o peso familiar de uma mão no ombro. Me virei e reconheci meu pai, o que me fez sorrir.

-Já fez a minha menina chorar? -Charlie brincou com Edward, que levou a sério.

-Não, senhor. Acho que ela está muito feliz. -ele disse, eu podia ouvir o medo em sua voz.

-Não seja bobo, meu pai está brincando. -eu ri e beijei sua bochecha. O senti suspirar aliviado.

-Eu vou deixar você dançar com ela e vou encontrar Esme. Na próxima música você é minha. -Edward sorriu e desapareceu para encontrar Esme.

-Sua mãe disse que vai pedir música para nós. -Charlie me disse.

-Bem, isso é legal... dela. -eu percebi que música era. _"Daddy"_ da Beyonce. Eu nunca fui fã, mas essa música foi muito emocionante e não consegui segurar as lágrimas.

-Eu te amo, papai. -eu disse e o abracei apertado.

-Eu também te amo, Bells. -nós continuamos a tropeçar, pois aquilo não era dançar. Pelo menos eu sabia quem puxei meus dois pés esquerdos.

Depois disso, fui arrastada para dançar com Emmett, Jasper e depois Jacob me roubou.

-Eu sinto muito, eu preciso encontrar o meu homem. -eu disse a Phil quando ele veio na minha direção.

Me esquivei e o encontrei perto das portas, com Charlotte. Eles pareciam estar brigando. Aproximei-me devagar. Para minha surpresa, eles estavam falando em Inglês, e as palavras voavam rápido e furiosamente da boca de Edward, eu mal podia entender o que ele dizia. Ela estava implorando para que ela fizesse algo quando cheguei até eles.

Eu coloquei meus braços em torno de sua cintura, ele havia tirado seu paletó e eu podia ver os músculos de suas costas tensos quando eu o abracei. Ele apertou-me ao seu lado e beijou minha testa.

-Vá, é a melhor escolha. -ele terminou.

Charlotte nos observou por alguns segundos e, em seguida, virou-se e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

-O que foi isso? -sussurrei.

-Isso foi Charlotte sendo ela mesma...a ela mesma convencida! -Edward me disse baixinho.

-O que ela fez? -eu não deveria ter perguntado isso.

-Ela tem problemas de confiança. Mandei de volta para Benjamin, ele está esperando por ela no aeroporto. -Edward me disse e me conduziu de volta para a pista de dança- Você está se divertindo, Sra. Cullen? -ele perguntou, o canto dos lábios levantando quando ele disse meu nome.

-Muito, Sr. Cullen.

-Não, por favor, não me chame assim! Me dá vontade de acabar com essa festa só pra ninguém nos incomodar! -ele riu.

-Nós podemos ir, eles não vão sentir nossa falta. -eu sorri de volta.

Alice veio até nós e nos empurrou para até bolo. Ela tinha cuidado da comida, eu não tinha idéia do que esperar. Ele tinha três andares de altura com duas estatuetas em cima.

Pegamos uma faca e cortamos juntos, com uma música boba tocando ao fundo, _"I Wanna Grow Old With You"_ de Adam Sandler.

Eu levei um garfo com bolo até os lábios dele e ele abriu a boca e sentiu o gosto do bolo, gemendo eróticamente.

-Muito bom. -ele sussurrou.

Entreguei-lhe o garfo, mas ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o prato da minha mão, esfregando bolo em meu rosto. Eu estava muito surpresa para conseguir formar palavras. Todos ficaram quietos e logo depois começaram a riri.

-Você não fez isso! –murmurei sentindo pedaços de bolo de escorrendo pela minha bochecha. Edward comeu o bolo de meu rosto me beijando depois.

Eu vi um flash do meu lado e corei mais ainda, alguém estava tirando fotos de mim neste estado!

-Bela e deliciosa. -Edward murmurou.

-Aqui, querida. Deixe-me limpar você. –minha mãe veio até mim com um pano úmido e limpou meu rosto.

-Obrigada. -eu disse, agradecida, ainda não acreditando no que Edward tinha feito.

Rose pegou a minha mão e me levou para uma cadeira, então ela bateu palmas. As luzes se apagaram novamente e havia apenas uma luz sobre mim.

_"Legs"_ por ZZ Top começou a tocar e eu percebi o que estava para acontecer.

Edward veio até mim afrouxando a gravata e rolando suas mangas. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos nas dele, beijando-as.

"_(I Wanna Be) Your Underwear"_ por Bryan Adams começou a tocar quando ele levantou minha perna e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do meu vestido. Me senti ficando molhada quando senti sua respiração quente na minha perna.

-Puta merda! -eu o ouvi murmurar e um segundo depois Edward lambeu-me através do material de minha calcinha fio dental.

Eu estremeci e gemi baixinho. Ele começou a beijar a minha coxa até chegar à liga, que ele cutucou com seu nariz. Eu esperava que tirasse e acabasse logo com aquilo, e não o que ele fez depois. A música mudou novamente, quanto tempo fazia que ele estava ali? Cheguei à conclusão de que era uma compilação de canções. Agora, _"Cherrie Pie_" por Warrant estava tocando.

A cabeça de Edward desapareceu de onde a liga estava apenas para aparecer perto do meu centro de nervos novamente. O que ele está fazendo? Há pessoas aqui! Ele me lambeu outra vez, levou toda a minha força para não gemer, e depois, do nada, ele mordeu meu clitóris, fazendo meus olhos rolarem para parte de trás da minha cabeça e eu gemi alto. Eu estava ciente de nossa audiência, eles estavam franzindo a testa e sussurrando. Eu apertei sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas. Eu ouvi ele gemer e depois, ele tomou a liga entre os dentes, e arrastou-a lentamente para baixo, lutando um pouco quando atingiu a borda da minha bota.

O cabelo de Edward estava um desastre quando ele saiu debaixo do vestido, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam de malícia. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para o grupo de homens e jogou a liga sem pensar. Rezei para que ela parasse em Jasper ou que ele pulasse para pegar ... não no meu pai pegasse! Eu fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que tinha caído ao redor do salão. Rompi em ataques de riso e logo todos se juntaram a mim.

O rosto de Charlie era impagável, ele olhou para a liga como se fosse algo perigoso. Enquanto as pessoas iam parabenizá-lo por pegar a liga, involuntariamente, Edward se inclinou na minha direção.

-Aquilo, meu amor, foi uma promessa do que está por vir, mais tarde esta noite. Lembre-se, o que eu quiser. Oh, a quem devo agradecer pela calcinha? -ele riu.

-Rose. -sussurrei deslumbrada.

-Bella! -eu pulei assustada com grito de Alice- Vamos, jogue seu buquê!

Eu esperava que ela o pegasse, pelo menos, já que Jasper não pegou a liga.

"_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" _começou a tocar e eu peguei o buquê, virei de costas para as mulheres e me preparei para jogá-lo.

-Você está parecendo um jogador de beisebol. O que as flores fizeram para você? -Edward riu e veio até mim. Eu estava segurando as flores firmemente, com ambas as mãos e pronta para jogá-las.

-Sai! É a minha vez! -eu disse a ele e joguei o buquê para trás, fechando os olhos com força.

-Bela pontaria. -Edward riu. Eu ouvi um grito estridente inconfundível atrás de mim- Ah não! -ele sussurrou e chegou perto de mim.

O que tinha acontecido, eu só ouvi as pessoas sussurrando.

-Bella! Deixe ela me ver! -era Alice, é claro. Mas, por que ela estava gritando...? Virei a cabeça para vê-la. Seu cabelo, uma vez impecável, estava parecendo um ninho. Eu percebi que tinha jogado em sua cabeça e eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas quando ela tomou a mim e Edward em um abraço.

-Obrigada! Eu te amo tanto! ela dizia e se agarrava a nós.

Eu estava tão surpresa quanto Edward,e a abraçamos de volta. Eu nunca tinha a visto tão emocionada. Jasper veio para nos salvar de sua namorada louca.

Fomos para felicitar o meu pai e Sue. Charlie arrastou Edward para longe de dizer-lhe "algo" e eu fui com a Sue para as meninas.

-Por que demorou tanto tempo para ele pegar a liga? -Rose perguntou quando eu parei ao lado dela.

Fiquei vermelha e perguntei para Lizzy se ela estava se divertindo, esquecendo me de Rose.

"Sim, eu estou ,me divertindo! -a menina gritou e me abraçou.

-Bella, me responda. -Rose rosnou, batendo o pé.

-Ele pode ter... se perdido. -eu expliquei.

-Ah! -ela gritou alto e bateu palmas, atraindo a atenção das mães- Ele gostou do meu presente! -Rose disse. Eu peguei a mão de Lizzy e caminhei com ela para uma mesa.

-Bolo? -ofereci. Ela assentiu e eu coloquei no meu colo e comecei a alimentá-la- Bom?

-Delicioso. -ela respondeu e pegou o garfo da minha mão, comendo sozinha.

-Ah, então agora você está comendo sozinha? -Edward disse atrás de mim.

-Bom. -Lizzy disse, sem levantar os olhos do prato.

-Ela é uma mocinha, certo, Liz? -eu disse com orgulho. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

-Que tal nós dançarmos a dança final e depois ir. -Edward murmurou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

-Ok. -eu coloquei Lizzy na cadeira ao meu lado e beijei sua bochecha. Eu estava ansiosa para ir e começar a nossa lua de mel. Edward a beijou também e então pegou minha mão e me levou para a pista de dança.

-Depois dessa. -Edward disse. Esssa, significava Elvis, _"Can't Help Falling In Love "_. Nós dançamos juntos, nos beijando e abraçando.

Para a última música, estávamos sozinhos de novo na pista de dança. Desta vez, foi _"Love Me Tender"_. Edward cantarolou a letra em meu ouvido enquanto ele se balançava ao meu redor.

-Eu te amo, Edward. -murmurei em seu pescoço e beijei seu pescoço suavemente.

Tiramos mais algumas fotos por insistências de todos e, em seguida, Edward colocou seu paletó em meus ombros e me guiou para fora.

-Vamos andando de novo? -eu perguntei.

-Nós podemos ir de carro ou a pé. -ele sorriu.

-Vamos andar. Esse lugar é tão bonito! -era realmente bonito do lado de fora. Havia algumas estrelas e estava nevando suavemente.

-Você não pode andar mais rápido? -Edward perguntou, impaciente, alguns metros à minha frente.

-Por que você não coloca os saltos e tenta andar neles? -brinquei mas não andei mais rápido. Ele suspirou agravado, veio até mim, me colocou em seu de ombro,no estilo homem das cavernas e correu para o chalé.

-Edward! -gritei, meu grito ecoou na noite. Eu não podia reclamar, eu tinha uma vista incrível para a sua bunda. Eu senti meu cabelo voando de seu lugar, mas eu não me importava, eu sabia que ele seria arruinado em breve, de qualquer maneira.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora da casa, ele parou e me colocou no chão.

-Você se lembra do que eu disse ano passado?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não, em silêncio, sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e sussurrou.

-Que tudo se ferre! Me diz que você quer isso. -ele murmurou. Lembrei-me que eu tinha pensado nisso durante a cerimônia de casamento.

Eu sorri para ele e limpei minha garganta.

-Eu não quero isso! Eu quero _você_! Eu preciso de _você_! -eu repeti minhas próprias palavras.

Ele riu e me beijou com força.

-Eu preciso de você, querida. Vamos levar isso para dentro, Jazz me disse que estaria quente lá dentro, por algum motivo. -eu imaginei que eles tivessem levado nossa bagagem para lá, acenderam a lareira e decoraram. Eu mal podia esperar para chegar lá dentro, então eu fiz um caminho mais curto para a porta.

"Nããão, você não vai fazer isso! -eu parei de andar e me virei para Edward. Ele me pegou no colo.

-Você não achou que eu ia deixar você ir para dentro assim? -ele perguntou, sério.

-Ah ... eu não acho. -eu ri e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele abriu a porta e parou para me beijar novamente. Eu queria rasgar as roupas dele. Eu não podia esperar para tê-lo. A porta bateu fechada atrás de nós e depois que ele se atrapalhou com as chaves, me colocou para no chão e me encostou na parede.

-Não estrague o vestido. -murmurei quando vi o olhar predador em seus olhos.

-Esquece o vestido! -Edward assobiou e agarrou as laterais da parte de cima e arrancou. Ouvi o som de tecido rasgando um segundo mais tarde e ele continuou rasgando-o até ele alcançar meus quadris. O vestido caiu como um pacote aos meus pés, deixando-me apenas com a lingerie que Rose tinha conseguido para mim- Isso tem que ir também. -Edward disse com a voz rouca, os olhos focados meus seios. Seus dentes beliscaram meus seios expostos e quando chegou entre eles, ele puxou o material do sutiã e quando ele não rasgou, ele levou a mão lá e o arrancou em um movimento rápido- Glorioso! -ele murmurou.

Minha calcinha foi-se em seguida, bem como a cinta liga. Logo, eu estava apenas em minhas botas e ele ainda estava completamente vestido.

Minhas mãos se atrapalharam com a camisa, mas conseguindo abri-la e minhas mãos começaram a acariciar seu peito. Edward tremeu quando eu puxei levemente seu cinto.

-Tire isso. -ele gemeu enquanto sua boca trabalhava meu pescoço. Desafivelei meu cinto e tirei suas calças. Sua excitação era evidente agora, pressionando no meu estômago.

-Eu preciso de você. -ele gemia no meu ouvido.

-Eu sou sua. -eu simplesmente disse, incapaz de pensar realmente.

Ele arruinou sua cueca, e me levantou. Eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto a outra foi por vontade própria vontade para seu cabelo, agarrando-a com força. Senti seus dedos cavando na minha bunda, enquanto ele me mantinha no ar, um segundo depois, o senti dentro de mim.

-Ah, merda, Bella! -Edward sussurrou com voz rouca me deixando mais excitada.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, batendo na parede enquanto meus quadris iam na direção dos dele. Eu precisava de mais atrito. Ele tinha que se mover! Edward moveu-me sobre o seu eixo, sua boca trabalhando em meus seios, alterando entre eles e eu cavei meus calcanhares em sua bunda dele, o trazendo mais para perto de mim.

-Isso! Assim! -ele gemeu enquanto seus movimentos se intensificavam- Bella! -ele gemia contra meu peito.

Eu levei uma mão entre nós para me esfregar e acabei o tocando também. Edward levantou a cabeça, seus olhos cheios de luxúria e antes que eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, eu estava pressionada firmemente contra a parede, sem espaço entre nós. Ele continuou forçando seu membro em mim em movimentos rápidos, batendo meu ponto G e trazendo-me a um orgasmo que me cegou por alguns segundos. Eu senti ele se contorcer como meus músculos internos presos nele. Minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro e se eu não estivesse presa entre ele e a parede, eu teria caído no chão.

-Uau! -eu ouvi um sussurro Edward.

-É, uau. -concordei.

-Você pode andar? -ele riu.

-Eu não consigo sentir nenhuma parte do meu corpo. -eu disse a verdade fazendo-o rir alto.

-Eu sou bom assim? Eu disse que ia te mostrar o quanto eu sou bom. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

-Você está convenciso hoje, não? -murmurei e beijei seu ombro.

-Convencido, eu? -Edward disse tentando parecer sério, mas ambos acabaram rindo. Não era bom rir quando ele estava dentro de mim.

Ele também deve ter percebido pois, depois de se atrapalhar um pouco, talvez tentando sair de dentro de suas calças, me levou para a pequena sala de estar. Edward me colocou no chão e deitou ao meu lado, em frente ao fogo.

Deitei-me para trás e Edward retomou sua posição, em cima de mim, não se movendo dentro de mim.

-Podemos ficar aqui para sempre? -ele sussurrou, olhando nos meus olhos. Eu estava momentaneamente atordoado por seus olhos verdes.

-Eu adoraria isso. -sussurrei de volta. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e começou a se mover dentro de mim.

-Eu te amo, Bella. -ele sussurrou entre beijos.

-Eu também. -engoli em seco, segurando seus dedos e movendo meus quadris, também.

Edward pegou meu lábio inferior entre os seus e sugou suavemente, gemendo. Eu não acho, eu o vi tão suave antes. Certamente, fizemos amor várias vezes, mas ele nunca agiu de modo cuidadoso e amoroso como agora. Talvez fosse a alteza do casamento e do sexo anterior quente contra a parede, mas esse lado de Edward despertou-me mais do que o lado, outros agressivos. Logo, ele me trouxe para o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive.

Ficamos lá, no chão, cochilando abraçados. Eu com minha cabeça em seu peito e, podia ouvir seu coração, logo, o ritmo das batidas me fez adormecer.

Acordei com um estrondo.

-Desculpa. -ouvi Edward pedir desculpas.

Ele estava agachado perto de uma bela árvore, que eu não tinha visto antes, e observando algo atentamente.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntei e fui até ele.

-Acabei de encontrar o presente de Alice e Jasper. Além do chalé... isso. ele disse, apontando para algo vermelho no chão.

-O que é isso?

-Olhe. -ele resmungou e empurrou o presente na minha direção, peguei o material vermelho, e percebi que era um casaco de Papai Noel. Eu sorri maliciosamente e virei para olhar para ele, imaginando como ele vai olhar para ele.

-Nem pense nisso, amor!

-Ah, sim, por favor! -eu implorei e coloquei a capa sobre os ombros dele.

-Bella. -ele gemeu. Eu sabia que ele iria ceder, ele não conseguia resistir quando eu implorava.

-Por favor.

-Isso não é justo! -Edward me disse.

-Ninguém disse que eu era uma pessoa justa. Mas não hoje. Na manhã de Natal. -eu ri.

-Eu vou mostrar a você, na manhã de Natal, sua safada! -Edward rosnou de brincadeira e saltavam em cima de mim. Os beijos se transformaram em algo muito mais intenso que nos levou a uma nova rodada de diversão.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com me Edward me beijando. Era a manhã mais bonita de todas.

-Bom dia. -ele sussurrou contra a minha bochecha, continuando seu caminho para beijar meu pescoço.

-Mmm bom dia. -eu gemi e me espreguicei. Eu estava na cama. Lembro-me de ter dormido no chão.

-Eu carreguei você até aqui. –ele explicou.

-Acho que devíamos levantar. -eu disse e comecei a levantar da cama.

-Ainda não.

-Mas eu estou com fome!

-Mas eu não quero levantar! -Edward gemeu e fez beicinho, abraçando-me perto dele. O beijei e levantei da cama, tremendo com o frio.

-Eu vou trazer um pouco de comida pra. -coloquei um dos cobertores nos meus ombros e corri para a cozinha. Alice tinha deixado Jake e Toulouse aqui! Eu coloquei um pouco de sua comida para eles e eu procurei alguma coisa para fazer.

Eu decidi que queria panquecas então comecei a fazer algumas.

-Porque você está demorando tanto? Ah, panquecas! -Edward fez um som de aprovação e sentou no balcão perto de mim.

-Procure o chocolate. -eu disse a ele.

Eu tinha que dar alguma coisa para ele fazer ou as panquecas nunca ficariam prontas, eu odiava quando alguém me olhava cozinhar.

Comemos e depois saimos para caminhar ao redor do chalé. Jake estava feliz por estar na neve, de novo. Tivemos uma pequena luta de bolas, o que nos levou a mais uma rodada de sexo quente. Nessa primeira vez, nem sequer chegamos a entrar no chalé, eu nunca pensei que era possível fazer isso em pé, sem nos apoiarmos em nada. Edward me provou o contrário.

O natal chegou mais rápido do que eu queria. Na véspera de Natal, ligamos para casa e conversamos com todos. Lizzy estava sentindo nossa falta, mas parecia que Edward não iria se cansar nunca deste lugar. Todo dia ele dizia o quanto amava o lugar.

Agora, na manhã de Natal, acordei sozinha. Foi a primeira vez em toda a lua de mel que eu tinha acordado sozinha.

-Edward? -perguntei em voz alta. Ele não respondeu. Eu vesti a camisa dele em mim e fui para o andar de baixo.

Eu ouvi o fogo da lareira estalando, o que significava que ele estava na sala de estar. Jake chegou veio para perto de mim, esfregando o focinho no meu joelho. Eu acariciei a cabeça.

-Ei, rapaz. -sussurrei.

Entrei na sala e visão na minha frente me fez perder o fôlego. Edward estava com a fantasia de Papai Noel e o chapéu bobo, também, ele estava deitado sob árvore com a cabeça apoiada na mão, sorrindo torto para mim.

-Finalmente você acordou. -ele murmurou.

Eu soltei um gemido fui até ele. Ele se levantou e se sentou no sofá, colocando a mão seu colo.

-Vamos sentar no colo do Papai Noel. -ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Senti um aperto no meu estômago e me sentei no colo dele com cuidado. Edward mudou o meu cabelo de lado e aninhou seu rosto em meu pescoço, inalando suavemente

-Você foi boazinha este ano? -ele perguntou no meu ouvido, mordendo minha orelha.

-Sim, muito boazinha. -gemi me contorcendo no colo.

-Eu ouvi dizer que você foi muito desobediente. Você seduziu seu chefe, o fodeu no banheiro do trabalho, e na mesa dele também . -a voz de Edward estava rouca quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu podia sentir sua excitação contra meus quadris.

-Era mútuo. -eu disse, deslizando a mão sob o casaco de pele e passei minhas unhas em sua pele o fazendo gemer- Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. –cantei em seu ouvido.

-Isabella, vejo que continua a ser impertinente. Agora, que você está tentando seduzir o Papai Noel.

-Papai Noel, eu fui boazinha. Não fiz nada de ruim esse ano. -eu sorri maliciosamente, os músculos do estômago dele se contraindo sob o meu toque.

-O que você gostaria que o Papai Noel desse para você? -Edward perguntou, se esforçando para se manter no papel e passando seus dedos na minha coxa.

-Eu quero que o Papai Noel a ser malcriado comigo. Quero transar com o Papai Noel bem aqui. -eu não sei de onde eu tirei coragem de dizer isso, mas eu disse que e Edward xingou voz alta. Ele virou-me em seu colo, colocando minhas pernas ao seu redor e ele imediatamente entrou em mim.

-Esse foi um presente bem generoso. -ri baixinho.

-Generoso? Devo tentar de novo? -Edward riu, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e me mexi de seu colo, sorrindo.

-Feliz Natal, querido. -eu disse a ele e o beijei.

-Feliz Natal, querida. -ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

-Eu tenho um presente para você. -eu disse, lembrando dos saltos que Rose me fez comprar e a lingerie e vermelha.

-Vamos ver o que você tem para mim. -ele pulou do sofá com um pulo e me puxou ansiosamente para a árvore.

-Ele não está aqui. Vamos comer alguma coisa, estou com bastante fome. Depois, eu vou te mostrar o presente. Eu tenho que colocar em mim, primeiro. -eu expliquei.

-Ótimo. –ele abriu um sorriso enorme e fomos para a cozinha- O que há com você e com panquecas? Nós podemos fazer waffles, sabia? -Edward disse. Só de pensar em waffles fez meu estômago revirar.

-São muito difícil de fazer e... eles são nojentos. -eu disse a ele.

-Você está bem? Você costumava amar waffles!

-Eu quero comer panquecas. -eu disse em um tom final.

Depois que comemos, eu o deixei lavar os pratos, enquanto ia me vestir. Será que algum dia eu me cansaria dele? Já estava ansiosa para a segunda rodada!

Eu coloquei as peças vermelhas em mim, eram um bordô. Eu me atrapalhei com os laços do espartilho, então eu coloquei as botas pretas e desci. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma por não ter caído. Ainda.

No último degrau, os meus pés se enroscaram um no outro e comecei a cair.

-Edward! -por favor, venha e me salvar de um perigoso encontro com o chão. Eu rezei.

Senti seus braços em volta de mim e sua respiração rápida no meu pescoço.

-Você está bem? -ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Eu estou bem. Acabei arruinando sua surpresa. -eu disse chateada com os meus dois pés esquerdos.

-Você está maravilhosa, eu prometo. Mas eu quero que você esteja inteira, em primeiro lugar.

-Estou bem. -eu disse.

Ele me levou de volta para a cama e logo, ele estava lutando para desatar o nó que eu tinha feito.

-O que você fez aqui? -ele gemeu e puxou violentamente o nó.

-Não estrague essa roupa! Eu gosto dela. -eu disse a ele. Ele tinha destruído todas as lingeries que eu tinha comprado.

-Como você conseguiu dar um nó assim?

-Eu não sei, Edward. -ri de carranca que ele estava fazendo.

-Não é engraçado, essa merda é broxante.

-Ah, então, devemos fazer outra coisa. -sugeri e me virei para sair da cama.

-Não se mova nem um centímetro! -ele rosnou e me virou de estômago para baixo, montou sobre minhas pernas e começou a tentar desatar o nó. Depois de alguns minutos intermináveis, ele conseguiu o impossível e o meu espartilho foi arremessado para o outro lado do quarto, seguido por uma série de xingamentos de Edward.

-Mas eu fico bem nele. –brinquei com ele.

-Você fica bem em tudo, amor. Mas eu prefiro você sem nada. -ele disse com voz rouca e se movendo, talvez tirando a capa de Papai Noel. Minha calcinha foi depois e em breve e eu senti ele se deitando de costas.

-Eu te amo. -Edward disse no meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer.

-Eu também. -eu murmurei olhando para trás e arqueando minhas costas involuntáriamente.

Ele pegou meus quadris e entrou em mim suavemente. Engoli em seco pensando em como é bom se sentir dessa forma. Ele pegou as minhas mãos e fizemos amor dessa maneira. Era tão bom, eu continuei gemendo e se debatendo embaixo dele até alcançar meu clímax. Edward me seguiu segundos depois. Eu senti a cama se mexer com Edward se deitando ao meu lado, mas eu adormeci antes que eu pudesse ver ao certo se ele estava lá.

Os próximos dias e o Ano Novo passaram sem problemas, repletos de sexo, muitos beijos e amassos por todo o chalé.

Nós conseguimos encaixar a bagagem no carro, porque não quisemos chamar alguém para nos ajudar. Jake continuou latindo infeliz por ter sido esmagado no banco de trás, a gaiola de Toulouse estava no chão e eu esperava que ele não ficasse traumatizado quando chegássemos em casa.

-Vamos parar? -Edward perguntou enquanto ele afivelava o cinto de segurança.

-Vamos chegar em casa. Assim como da última vez. Mas você tem que me deixar dirigir, também.

-Tudo bem. Você está pronta? -eu assenti com a cabeça e ele começou a nos guiar para fora do local, eu podia ouvir os pneus cantando.

-O que o carro fez de errado?

-Nada. Só estou dirigindo de verdade. -Edward sorriu e apertou o pedal mais quando chegamos na estrada.

Eu decidi ligar para Esme para dizer a ela que estávamos voltando para casa e que estaríamos lá amanhã à noite para pegar Lizzy.

Alô? -respondeu ela.

-Oi, Esme. Feliz Ano Novo! -eu cumprimentei.

-Ah. Bella! Feliz Ano Novo, pra você também! Como você está, querida? -ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

-Nós estamos voltando para casa e vamos pegar Lizzy amanhã à noite.

-Ela vai ficar muito feliz por ouvir isso. Ela está com muita saudade dos dois. Ela ficava perguntando sobre vocês. -Esme me disse.

-Nós ficamos mais tempo do que o previsto, eu sinto muito. -eu disse a ela. Já era meio de janeiro. Nós estávamos indo para casa só porque um mês longe do trabalho era mais do que suficiente.

-É normal, querida. Ligue-nos quando vocês chegarem em Chicago.

-Eu vou. Tchau, Esme.

-Tchau. Diga a Edward eu amo ele e mande um beijo para ele. –desligamos.

Inclinei-me para Edward e eu beijei seu rosto profundamente e de forma descuidada.

-O que foi isso? -ele peeguntou e tentou limpar o rosto em seu ombro.

-Esme mandou um beijo.

-Assim? -bufou.

-Ela não especificou, então eu tomei a liberdade de te beijar como eu queria. -eu ri e olhei para o velocímetro, meu estômago virou involuntariamente- Você precisa dirigir tão rápido? –perguntei.

-Sim. Ele é relaxante. Você não gosta? -ele perguntou com medo.

-Me deixa enjoada. -eu disse a verdade.

-Desde quando?

-Desde agora? Eu não sei. -eu respondi e abri minha bolsa para colocar o celular de volta. Uma cartela pequena, vazia de comprimidos chamou minha atenção- Edward! Merda! -eu gritei.

-Você vai vomitar? -ele perguntou assustado.

-Não... pare o carro!

-O que foi? -ele perguntou com fervor e segurou minhas mãos nas suas quando estávamos estacionados com segurança no acostamento.

-Eu fui tão idiota. Olhe. –mostrei a cartela vazia de anticoncepcionais. Eu não tinha nenhum e esqueci de pensar neles!

-Vamos comprar uma cartela nova quando chegarmos em casa, não vai machucar você ter esquecido um dia, eu tenho certeza. -Edward me disse serenamente.

-Edward, eu não tomei nenhum enquanto estávamos lá!

Ele olhou da cartela para mim e depois volta para a cartela.

-Ah.

-'Ah', isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? -eu gritei em pânico.

-Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. -ele tentou me acalmar.

-Edward, querido... não está tudo bem. É quase dia 20 de janeiro e... Ah, Deus, eu estou grávida! -eu gemi.

-O-o-o que? -Edward suspirou, ficando pálido, depois verde.

-Minha menstruação está atrasada. Muito atrasada. Comi... panquecas, demais para contar e... me senti estranha nos últimos dias. -eu admiti.

-Por que você não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem?

-Eu pensei que não era nada. Ah Deus, me desculpa, Edward? Eu esqueci os comprimidos estúpidos!

-Bella, amor, eu estou feliz. Nós vamos para a noite, passar a noite num hotelzinho na estrada, e vamos comprar um teste de gravidez

-Ok.

-Eu realmente não estou bravo. Estou mais bobo. -ele admitiu- Eu vou dirigir mais devagar. -ele ligou o carro novamente.

-Como eu poderia esquecer? -murmurei. Eu não estava pronta para isso!

-Amor, pare de se torturar. Isso acontece e... vamos pensar em alguma coisa juntos. -ele me disse.

Passamos o resto do caminho para o hotel mais próximo em silêncio. Nós dois pensando na minha burrice, tenho certeza.

* * *

**E ai, o que acharam?**

**Vocês devem me odiar, né? Mais de um ano sem dar as caras por aqui, sendo que faltavam 2 capítulos pra história terminar! Eu sei, foi um ano que eu lembrava dessa história todo dia, mas agradeçam o super feriado, pois vou terminar ela toda!**

**Outra coisa que me atrapalhou um pouco foi que eu andei lendo demais! Todos dizem que ler é mais fácil que escrever, e é verdade, ainda mais porque você pode ler pelo celular!**

**Comecei a ler fics sobre Harry Potter, mas não leio nenhuma em português, alguém tem alguma recomendação sobre fic Draco/Hermione? Não suporto Ron/Hermione, não gosto do Ron, de verdade, acho que ele não merece a Hermione!**

**Bom feriado pessoal, e até daqui a duas semanas (:**


	28. Surpresas

**AVISO, SE VOCÊS VIREM ATUALIZAÇÃO DE CAPÍTULOS MAIS ANTIGOS, É PORQUE ESTOU ATUALIZANDO, DOIS CAPÍTULOS SIMPLESMENTE SUMIRAM, NÃO FAÇO A MINÍMA IDÉIA DE COMO, MAS JÁ ESTOU ARRUMANDO ISSO! (: Letra maiúscula pra chamar mais a atenção.**

* * *

**Ah, céus, o que é isso? ATUALIZAÇÃO NO PRAZO? NÃÃÃO!**

**Pois é, acreditem! A história já está no finzinho e eu estou super animada para mostrar esse desfecho pra vocês (:**

**Muito obrigada ao pessoal que fez/faz Arquitetura, além de me entenderem me acalmaram e me mostraram que eu não sou a única, fiquei bem mais tranquila!**

**Obrigada por entenderem a demora gente, o apoio de vocês foi muito animador, me faz querer colocar esses capítulos mais rápido ainda.**

**Sobre o capítulo: coisas que não vimos no capítulo de antes, agora no ponto de vista do Edward (:**

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**29. Surpresas **

**Edward**

Emmett fechou a porta de seu quarto depois de passer por ela.

-Eu _não vou_ passar a noite com vocês dois. –eu disse, em voz alta. Só queria voltar para minha Bella.

-Beba isso, e vire homem! –Emmett disse e empurrou um copo com algo cor âmbar para mim.

-O que vamos fazer? –Jasper perguntou.

-Eu vou dormir, quem sabe não faz o tempo passar mais depressa. –murmurei e fui para um dos quartos da enorme suíte e me joguei na cama.

-Na manhã seguinte, acordei bem humorado, até perceber que dia era.

-Ele está acordado! –Emmett disse para Jasper enquanto entrava em meu quarto.

-Em, ela vai mudar de ideia! Ela vai cancelar tudo! –eu disse para ele, puxando meu próprio cabelo.

-Claro que ela não vai. Ela te ama, por algum motivo desconhecido. –ele me encorajou.

-Não... alguma coisa vai acontecer... ela vai mudar de ideia. –eu disse.

-Fica aqui. Nós vamos perguntar para a nossa fonte o quando ela te ama. –Jasper me disse e antes que pudesse abrir a boca, os dois tinham sumido.

Contei até cem, levantei da cama e corri para a suíte ao lado da que estava. Jasper abriu a porta e antes que eu pudesse ver Bella, Alice gritou comigo.

-Você não pode ver a noiva! SAI DAQUI!

Alguém jogou um cobertor na cabeça do meu amor e ela estava se debatendo. Estava quase entrado no quarto quando Emmett e Jasper seguraram meus braços e me arrastaram para o quarto de Emmett. Eu sabia que estava agindo feito um idiota. Me debati e gritei. Eu só queria ver Bella. Que se danem as superstições.

-Me coloca no chão! –gritei.

-Ah, fique quieto! Não somos os únicos aqui, Cullen! –Jasper disse e me largou no sofá.

Nos vestimos em silêncio.

-Como estou? –Emmett perguntou, quebrando o gelo. Ele estava usando uma gravata borboleta e não consegui conter o riso quando vi como ele estava parecendo um bobo.

Carlisle nos visitou mais tarde e disse para irmos para fora, onde aconteceria o casamento.

-Tudo está maravilhoso. –Jasper disse surpreso, estávamos nos aproximando do altar.

-Contratei a melhor equipe para trabalhar nisso. –eu disse, orgulhoso.

Continuei conversando com os dois até ver Bella se aproximando, quando perdi a habilidade de falar. Ela estava tão linda, nunca havia a visto daquela maneira. Estava brilhando e enquanto ela se aproximava vi que ela estava usando as pérolas da minha mãe. Coisa da Esme.

Charlie colocou a mão dela na minha e eu a apertei levemente.

A cerimônia começou e eu usei todas as minhas forças para segurar meu choro quando ouvi suas belas palavras. Meus votos, comparados com os dela, eram insignificantes, mas deixaram os olhos de Bella cheios de lágrimas.

Agora, estávamos indo em direção a festa e eu a segurei perto de mim, sussurrando em seu ouvido como eu mal podia esperar para que a noite chegasse, quando poderia tê-la de novo. Tudo parecia ter mudado, todos os toques, todos os beijos, e eu sabia que os anéis nos nossos mudariam tudo. Eu a segurei junto de mim e dei um beijo atrás de sua orelha.

-Eu te amo, pra sempre. –sussurrei e ri quando ela ficou arrepiada.

-Eu te amo, pra sempre. –ela repetiu e me deu um beijo.

Posamos para as fotos, o que me deixou completamente entediado, mas todos insistiram que íamos gostar de olhar para as fotos, no futuro.

Entramos no salão e dançamos nossa primeira música.

Tive que me separar de Bella para que ela pudesse dançar com seu pai, enquanto isso, fui dançar com Esme.

-Vocês formam um casal maravilhoso! –ela disse e me deu um abraço apertado.

-Obrigado, Esme.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você! Ainda me lembro de como você era pequenininho quando nos conhecemos. –ela sorriu, se lembrando.

-É, eu lembro. Sou extremamente grato que Elizabeth deixou você cuidar de mim, senão, eu não estaria aqui.

-Posse te perguntar uma coisa? –eu disse que sim com a cabeça- Porque a Charlotte está aqui, Edward?

-Ela é minha amiga.

-Você tem certeza? Se ela te considerasse um amigo teria trazido um acompanhante. –Esme me disse seriamente.

-Ele a deixou. –suspirei, me lembrando da conversa recente que tive com Benjamin, quando ele prometeu que a esperaria no aeroporto em Paris. Eu o prometi que a mandaria no primeiro avião de volta para ele.

-Até pare...

-É verdade, Esme. Agora, me deixe ir até ela para mandá-la de volta para casa. –dei um beijo em sua testa e fui procurar por Charlotte.

Não foi difícil encontrá-la, perto das mesas, bebendo. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava chateada.

-Eu acho que isso é o suficiente. –eu disse, e ela deu um pulinho, assustada.

-Eu acabei de começar. –eu peguei seu braço e fui até a porta.

-Volte. O Benjamin está esperando por você no aeroporto, em Paris.

-O que? Você conversou com ele? –ela parecia estar chateada.

-Você não queria voltar? –perguntei, com medo de ter a entendido mal.

-Sim. Voltar com você. Talvez tenha sido minha culpa Benjamin ter ido embora. –admitiu, disso eu já sabia, Benjamin me disse.

-Você está louca, Charlotte. Eu estou casado com a Bella, eu a amo! Se você quisesse ficar comigo, deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me dizer aquelas coisas horrorosas que me disse quando adotei a Lizzy.

-Eu não sabia nada sobre a Lizzy e ... sério? Não era sua praia ter crianças!

-Foi ela quem começou a me mudar, e Bella terminou. –eu disse.

-E era pra eu acreditar em você? Do nada você amava crianças e agora... está casado! –ela riu.

-Char, já chega. Eu estou vendo que você está bêbada e não quer dizer nada disso! Vá pra casa e faça as pazes com Benjamin! Ele é uma pessoa ótima e é tudo o que você precisa. –eu disse, sério. Senti o braço de Bella me envolver e me preocupei, quanto ela tinha ouvido? A abracei de volta com um braço e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

-Vá, é a melhor escolha. –disse para Charlotte, que olhou para nós dois, assentiu depois saiu.

Cortamos o bolo em seguida, não consegui resistir à tentação de esfregar um pouco de bolo no rosto de Bella, depois limpei seu rosto com a boca. A próxima parte foi ótima. Tirar a liga, e minha achei minha surpresa embaixo do vestido, tinha que me lembrar de agradecer a Rose. Arremessei a liga no pai dela e suspirei aliviado quando ele não me matou. Estava mirando em Jasper, juro. Alice nos abraçou e agradeceu quando Bella a acertou com o buquê. Teríamos dois casamentos para ir.

Charlie arrastou-me para o lado e me agradeceu por amar sua filha e fazê-la feliz. Eu falei para ele que era o que eu ia fazer para o resto de nossas vidas.

Logo, depois da última dança, a música que eu escolhi, voltamos para o chalé.

Emmett me disse para prolongar a noite, para eu venerar Bella e não fazer tudo correndo. Depois que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, minha mente embaçou e tudo que eu queria era Bella. Eu tinha sido privada de seu corpo incrível por tanto tempo que eu não conseguia ouvir os conselhos de Emmett.

Bella pediu-me para não estragar o vestido, mas eu estava muito longe de ser cuidadoso. Eu rasguei-o e vi a parte de cima da lingerie que eu tinha visto antes, sob o vestido. Também a arranquei e logo nós dois estávamos nus. Levantei-a no ar e ela colocou suas pernas em volta de mim. Eu mergulhei em seu centro apertado e quente sem pensar duas vezes. Ela estava tão molhada e eu me perdi em seu calor, eu não a possuía assim a tanto tempo que fiquei com medo de não durar muito. Quando senti os saltos de seu sapato em meu traseiro, do jeito que imaginei na loja, gemi, e torci para ela continuar fazendo isso. Sua pequena mão veio entre nós e ela se esfregou, me tocando no processo e acabando com a última gota de sanidade que eu tinha. A coloquei contra a parede e continuei movendo apenas meus quadris, e rapidamente nós dois nos perdemos. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer por causa do orgasmo intenso que tinha acabado de ter.

-Uau! –foi tudo que consegui dizer.

-É, uau! –ela disse, com o rosto pressionado em meu pescoço, ela estava respirando com dificuldade e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo frenéticamente.

-Você pode andar? -brinquei, sem saber se eu podia.

-Eu não consigo sentir nenhuma parte do meu corpo. -ela respondeu com sinceridade e me fazendo rir alto.

-Eu sou bom assim? Eu disse que ia te mostrar o quanto eu sou bom. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas. -eu disse a ela, lembrando do dia em que eu não consegui acordar Lizzy e ela conseguiu.

-Você está convencido hoje, não?

-Convencido, eu? -eu comecei a rir com essa coisa boba.

Não foi uma boa ideia a rir enquanto eu ainda estava dentro dela. Comecei enrijecer novamente e ela se contorcia em meus braços.

Fui para o tapete em frente a lareira e fiz amor com ela, mais uma vez.

Ela adormeceu logo após e algo retangular de debaixo de uma pequena árvore me chamou a atenção.

Eu fui até o objeto e abri o presente, que tinha um bilhete.

Nele havia um tecido vermelho. Desdobrei e vi que era um manto vermelho com pele branca envolta do pescoço e um chapéu.

Eu joguei o chapéu estúpido longe. Era um chapéu! Com um sino! O que eles pensavam que eu era, um gato?

Bella acordou com o movimento e me senti mal por tê-la acordado.

-Eu sinto muito.

Quando ela a capa de Papai Noel, insistiu que eu deveria usá-lo. Por ela eu faria qualquer coisa. Ela melhorou meu humor e eu brinquei com a idéia da manhã de Natal, acabamos por fazer amor de novo. Depois a levei para a cama.

Na manhã de Natal, eu estava tão feliz que acordei primeiro. Desci as escadas e coloquei a capa e o chapéu de bobo, então deitei debaixo da árvore. Eu rezei para não dormir de novo até ela descer.A ouvi acordando então, ela desceu as escadas e acariciou Jake. Finalmente, Bella chegou à sala de estar e engasgou quando me viu lá.

-Finalmente você acordou. -suspirei e me levantei, estava congelando naquele chão. Sentei-me no sofá e bati no meu colo- Vamos sentar no colo do Papai Noel. -eu disse a ela, com voz rouca.

Bella se sentou com cuidado no meu colo e eu imediatamente enterrei meu nariz em seu cabelo.

-Você foi boazinha este ano? -eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Sim, muito boazinha. -ela gemeu quando mordi de leve sua orelha.

-Eu ouvi dizer que você foi muito desobediente. Você seduziu seu chefe, o fodeu no banheiro do trabalho, e na mesa dele também. -eu disse a ela com voz rouca.

-Era mútuo. -suas unhas roçaram meu peito me fazendo suspirar- Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. -ela cantou baixinho me fazendo querer esquecer de fingir e quere estar dentro dela novamente.

-Isabella. Vejo que continua a ser impertinente. Agora você está tentando seduzir o Papai Noel!

-Papai Noel, eu fui boazinha. Não fiz nada de ruim esse ano. –ela sorriu para mim.

-O que você gostaria que o Papai Noel desse para você?

-Eu quero que o Papai Noel seja malcriado comigo. Quero transar com Papai Noel bem aqui. -suas palavras me fizeram virá-la em meus braços e entrar em seu centro com apenas um movimento.

Eu continuei falando, mas não tenho idéia do que eu disse, tudo que eu sei é que sua camisa foi desabotoada para que eu tivesse acesso total a seus seios. Ela estava montando em mim e eu girava seus quadris lentamente, a movendo no meu colo.

Mais tarde, dei-lhe o meu presente. Ela reagiu estranhamente. Bella pulou sobre mim e começou a me beijar todo.

-Eu realmente amei o relógio, mas era tão caro. Edward, você realmente não deveria ter feito isso! -ela chorou no meu ombro.

-Estou feliz por você ter gostado. -ri e sequei suas lágrimas. Porque ela estava tão sensível?

-Eu não tenho nada para você. -Bella disse.

-Eu amo o presente de antes. Você podia se desculpar usando aquela coisa de novo. -sussurrei.

Os dias passaram rápido demais para o meu gosto. Bella continuou comendo panquecas ao ponto de me fazer enjoar só de olhar para elas. Ela dormiu mais do que o habitual e estava muito pálida.

Quando completamos um mês de casados, eu disse a ela que deveríamos voltar e ela concordou. Havíamos faltado no trabalho por muito tempo para ser honesto, eu estava com saudades da Lizzy.

Jake estava muito agitado quando o colocamos no carro. Eu entendia o pobre animal, sendo apertado ali, porque éramos estúpidos e não chamamos ninguém para nos ajudar com a bagagem.

Depois que Bella falou com Esme e deixou meu rosto cheio com sua saliva, ela elogiou a forma que eu dirigia pela primeira vez. Ela pálida, mas eu não acho que a minha condução rápida estava fazendo isso. Algo estava errado com ela.

-Edward! Merda! -Bella gritou, me assustando.

-Você vai vomitar? -eu perguntei preocupado, procurando um lugar para encostar.

-Não ... pare o carro! -eu fiz exatamente isso.

-O que foi? -perguntei com medo e tomei suas mãos nas minhas, ela estava tremendo.

-Eu fui tão idiota. Olhe. -ela gemeu e mostrou-me uma cartela vazia de alguns comprimidos.

Eu olhava para o nome das pílulas. Contraceptivos. Ela não vai precisar deles agora, nós vamos comprar novos quando chegarmos em casa.

-Vamos comprar uma nova cartela quando chegarmos em casa, não vai machucar você ter esquecido um dia, eu tenho certeza. –eu a assegurei.

-Edward, eu não tomei nenhum enquanto nós estávamos lá!

Olhei para a cartela e percebi o que ela estava dizendo.

-Ah.

-'Ah', isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? -Bella gritou, ofegante.

-Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. -tentei acalmá-la.

-Edward, querido... não está tudo bem. É quase dia 20 de janeiro e... Ah, Deus, eu estou grávida! -ela gemeu.

-O-o-o que? -engoli em seco.

Eu senti meu rosto perdendo toda a cor. Ela não tinha de tomado suas pílulas e estamos mandando ver feito coelho. Ah, merda! Ela estava certa! Eu me senti mal, como eu pude ser tão estúpido e não lembrá-la de tomar a pílula?

-Minha menstruação está atrasada. Muito atrasada. Comi... panquecas, demais para contar e... me senti estranha nos últimos dias. -ela admitiu.

-Por que você não me disse que não estava se sentindo bem? -eu perguntei com raiva. Ela deveria ter me dito isso.

-Eu pensei que não era nada. Ah, Deus, me desculpa, Edward? Eu esqueci os comprimidos estúpidos!

-Bella, amor, eu estou feliz. Nós vamos para a noite, passar a noite num hotelzinho na estrada, e vamos comprar um teste de gravidez. -eu disse a ela.

Eu queria muito isso, do fundo do meu coração. Mas a questão era: eu estava pronto para se tornar um pai?

-Ok.

-Eu realmente não estou bravo. Estou mais bobo. –admiti- Eu vou dirigir mais devagar.

-Como eu poderia esquecer? –a ouvi murmurar para si mesma.

-Amor, pare de se torturar. Isso acontece e... vamos pensar em alguma coisa juntos.

Não dissemos nada até chegarmos em uma cidade, onde parei perto de uma farmácia.

-Vamos comprar alguns testes. -propus.

-Primeiro... eu tenhovomitar. -ela me disse. Seu rosto estava quase verde e ela fez uma careta.

Corremos para farmácia e perguntei à senhora pelo banheiro feminino, ela me disse que eu não estava autorizado a ficar ali.

-Ela está enjoada! -eu gritei e apertou carinhosamente o ombro de Bella, os olhos da senhora se arregalaram e ela levou Bella ao banheiro. Eu fui atrás deles.

-Eu não acho que você possa entrar. -ela me disse sarcasticamente.

-Droga, eu não posso! Minha esposa está lá dentro! -passei por ela me abaixei ao lado de Bella, que estava curvada em cima do vaso.

-Eu te odeio. -ela resmungou.

Abracei seus ombros.

-Eu sinto muito. Eu passaria por tudo isso, se eu pudesse. -eu disse a ela e beijei seu pescoço- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Água?

-Sim, por favor. -ela sussurrou e eu fui pedir água.

Depois que ela se sentiu melhor, compramos muitos testes de gravidez e corremos para o primeiro hotel. Bella bebeu duas garrafas de água e agora ela estava no pequeno banheiro, fazendo xixi nos palitos. Liguei para Esme para lhe dizer que voltaríamos um dia depois do planejado.

-Edward! -corri no banheiro.

-O quê, amor? -eu perguntei com medo de sua resposta.

-Eu não consigo... olhar. -Bella murmurou. Ela estava no chão, no chuveiro e olhando para mim depois para os testes, que estavam alinhadas ao lado dela.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e envolvi meu braço em torno dela.

-Nós vamos fazer isso juntos. -sussurrei e respirei fundo, então, peguei um teste.

Ele tinha um sinal positivo, em rosa, eu fiz uma careta para ele.

-O que isso significa? -eu perguntei lentamente e acenei na frente dela.

Bella ofegou e explodiu em lágrimas. Positivo, então. Eu apertei ela mais perto de mim e peguei outro. Neste estava escrito '

' Peguei outro, que tinha um rosto sorridente. Todos eles mostraram-nos a verdade.

Eu deveria estar feliz, porque não estava feliz? Bella se arrastou para meu colo e meu ficou ombro molhado com suas lágrimas. Partiu meu coração vê-la chorando.

-Por que você está chorando? Você não quer isso? -sussurrei para ela.

-É claro que eu quero isso! Mas... o que é que eu vou fazer Eu não sei nada sobre isso! Estou com tanto medo, Edward. -ela admitiu.

-E você acha que se tivéssemos planejado isso, você teria estado pronta?

Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu acho que não.

Levei-a para a cama e ficamos lá tranquilamente.

-Eu estou tão feliz, Bella. Eu só não sei como mostrar isso. Eu queria levar isso friamente, como eu sou... ou fazer o que você está fazendo. -eu murmurei para ela.

-Então, chora comigo. Estou feliz também. Você já é um pai incrível! -Bella me disse e beijou meu rosto.

-Eu não poderia ter pedido uma mãe melhor para Lizzy. -eu disse a ela.

-E agora, nós vamos ter um dos nossos. -ela riu e me abraçou mais perto dela.

Eu passei minha mão pelo seu corpo até chegar sua barriga e descansei minha mão lá. Senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, imaginando um pequeno ser humano crescendo lá.

-Ah! A culpa é sua, eu vou ficar gorda! -Bella de repente gritou e bateu no meu ombro.

-Você vai voltar ao normal, logo depois que acabar. -eu disse a ela.

Ela bufou e escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Você ainda vai ser linda para mim, não importa o quanto de gordura que você ganhar. Você vai ser minha baleinha. -eu ri e ganhei um tapa dela- Não é verdade? -ri.

-Eu vou te mostrar uma baleia! -Bella assobiou e escorregou pelo meu corpo.

O que ela estava fazendo? Quando senti seus dedos no meu pé, eu comecei a me contorcer e tentando tirar meu pé de seu ataque repentino.

-Paaaare! -eu ri como uma menina, ainda tentando libertar meu pé- Bella! -engoli em seco e tentei parar de rir.

-Retire o comentário da baleia! -ela disse presunçosamente.

-Tudo bem! Eu retiro meu comentário sobre a baleia! -prometi. Ela parou de me fazer cócegas e eu respirei aliviado.

-Não é impressionante que eu encontrei essa sua fraqueza? -Bella riu de mim.

-Não! E é tudo culpa da Lizzy. -gemi, lembrando quando ela contou a Bella sobre onde eu sentia cócegas.

-Temos de dizer a todos. -Bella me disse.

-Outro jantar com a família? -eu perguntei.

-Acho que sim.

Acordei sozinho, um segundo depois Bella entrou no quarto de sutiã e calcinha.

-Bom dia. -ela disse de mau humor.

-Bom dia. Que foi? Você está passando mal novo?

-Sim. Me diz, eu estou gorda? Quer dizer, isso não estava aqui ontem! -ela cutucou sua barriga e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Você está gorda. Você está perfeita, como sempre. -eu disse honestamente e fui até ela- E não cutuque eles. -eu disse a ela, acariciando sua barriga.

-ELES? Você acha que é mais de um? -Bella gritou, ficando branca.

-Eu apenas disse 'eles', porque nós não sabemos o que é."

-É ou ele ou ela. Não me assuste. -ela suspirou.

No caminho de volta, eu dirigi tão devagar, que tenho certeza que eu feri os sentimentos do Camaro.

-Vamos buscar a Lizzy. Sinto falta dela. -Bella me disse.

-Você tem certeza? Eu disse a Esme que íamos buscá-la amanhã.

- Vamos agora, são só sete horas. Vamos, querido.

-Tudo bem. -eu disse.

Fomos para casa e deixamos a bagagem e os animais lá, depois fomos para casa de Esme e Carlisle.

Quando chegamos lá, fomos até a porta e tocamos a campainha uma vez.

-Você está bem? -sussurrei e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Eu estou cansada e... Eu quero asas de frango com geléia de morango. -ela pensou e lambeu os lábios.

-Você vai me fazer passar mal também. –gemi ao ouvir seu desejo.

A porta se abriu e revelou um Carlisle desgrenhado.

-Graças a Deus! Entrem! -ele nos puxou para dentro.

A casa estava uma bagunça, se eu podia chamar de bagunça.

-Quem é, amor? -ouvi Esme perguntar. Quando ela veio e nos viu, ela abriu um sorriso- Meus filhos! ela correu e abraçou-nos.

-O que aconteceu aqui? -Bella perguntou lentamente.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, Lizzy correu até nós e nos abraçou.

-É melhor se prepararem antes de ver o presente de Natal de seus amigos. -Esme disse.

-Que presente? –perguntei- Um furacão? -disse olhando ao meu redor. A casa, uma vez limpa parecia ter sido realmente vítima de um furação.

-Furacão. Esse teria sido um grande nome. -Carlisle pensou alto com um suspiro.

-Ela é uma menina! -Lizzy disse ele severamente.

-Quem é uma menina? -Bella e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-DELILAH! -Lizzy gritou e eu ouvi o som inconfundível de patas vindo em nossa direção. Ah, não, não! Eles não lhe compraram um cão!

O cachorro mais feio que eu já vi na minha vida veio e pulou em Lizzy, lambendo suas mãos.

-O que é isso? -eu perguntei tentando manter a calma.

-É um cachorro, papai. -Lizzy me explicou.

-Eu estou vendo! Jake não é o suficiente? -perguntei exasperado.

-Que cheiro é esse? -Bella perguntou em voz alta, segurando meu braço.

-Oh, os cookies! -Esme gritou e correu para a cozinha.

Olhei para Bella, que tinha ficado verde. Ela levantou um dedo e fugiu, provavelmente para o banheiro. Carlisle me lançou um olhar preocupado.

-Eu já volto. -eu disse e corri atrás de Bella.

-Será que o cachorro te fez mal? -brinquei.

-O cheiro. Eu não acho que... Eu posso ir lá sem ficar enjoada de novo. Espero não ter ofendido Esme. -ela disse, chateada.

-Eu tenho certeza não, mas você deixou Carlisle preocupado. Que é que vamos fazer sobre esse cachorro? -perguntei a Bella e a ajudei a levantar. Ela lavou a boca e encolheu os ombros.

-É seu presente. Acho que é um Chow Chow, o cachorro chinês, sabe?

É horroroso! -eu disse a ela o que eu pensava sobre o cão.

-Não deixe a Lizzy ouvir isso. -Bella riu e beijou meus lábios.

-Está tudo bem? Ah... eu sinto muito. -Esme pediu desculpas depois que ela entrou no banheiro atrás de nós.

-Esme, está tudo bem. Ela está bem. Você poderia... deixar a porta da cozinha fechada enquanto estamos aqui? -eu perguntei. Ela franziu a testa e olhou estranho para Bella, virou-se e saiu.

-Ela sabe! Você é tão sutil quanto um elefante, Edward! -Bella virou-se para mim.

-Você me comparou com um elefante? -eu perguntei me divertindo.

-Sim! -ela bufou e depois que ela olhou para mim, nós dois começamos a rir.

Voltamos para a sala de estar, onde Lizzy estava esfregando a cabeça do cachorro.

-O que está acontecendo? Você está doente? -Carlisle perguntou para Bella, eu ajudei-a a sentar no sofá. Ela corou e desviou o olhar.

-Eu estou bem. Vou matar Alice. –ela disse, mudando de assunto, mas Carlisle não aceitou.

-Eu posso te receitar alguns remédios, só me diz os seus sintomas. -Bella corou mais mais ainda. E ela disse que eu sou o elefante!

-Não, eu quero dizer que... não, Carlisle. Vou ficar bem. Ele dirigiu muito rápido. -eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. Por que ela estava me culpando por isso?

-Quantas vezes eu disse a você controlar sua velocidade? -Esme me perguntou com raiva.

-Eu dirigi tão devagar que tenho certeza que o Camaro ficou chateado! -eu disse honestamente. Bella me cutucou nas costelas, resmungando baixinho.

-Quão lento é lento para você? –Esme perguntou.

- 80!

-Isso não é rápido. -Carlisle disse e olhou para Bella novamente.

-Então, o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estávamos fora? -Bella perguntou em voz alta.

-Eu tenho um cachorro! -Lizzy nos disse e apertou o cão a seu peito. Era tão pequeno e peludo e tinha uma língua... azul?

-Ele está doente? -perguntei enojado.

-É uma menina! -Lizzy disse, irritada. Levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição e olhei Carlisle.

-É normal para essa raça ter uma língua azul! Você já ouviu falar deles? Chow Chow? -Bella me perguntou.

-Não... Eu nunca fui um grande fã de cachorros.

-Você tem que ser agora! -ela retrucou. Eu pisquei para ela. Por que ela estava com raiva?- Oh Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria gritar. -ela sussurrou para mim e enterrou o rosto no meu ombro.

Esme estava olhando para ela, franzindo a testa e Carlisle estava preocupado.

-Está tudo bem. Nós dois sabemos que eu não gosto muito de cães e o sentimento é mútuo. Lembra do que eu disse sobre Hazel e seu xixi em mim? -perguntei tentando aliviar o clima. Seus ombros começaram a tremer e eu pensei que tinha feito rir até que eu senti lágrimas em minha camisa.

-Bella?

Ela balançou a cabeça em meu ombro e abraçou o meu braço.

-O que há de errado? -Esme perguntou- E quem é Hazel?

Bella se controlou e limpou as lágrimas, então virou a cabeça para Esme, sorrindo ligeiramente.

-Um dos cachorros de Charlotte. -ela explicou, rindo um pouco.

-Não é engraçado! -eu rosnei- Eu estava atrasado para uma reunião e ele fez xixi no meu sapato!

Carlisle começou a rir, mas Esme não parecia divertida.

-Nós deveríamos ir para casa. -declarei quando Bella bocejou.

-Posso levar filhote, também? -Lizzy pediu.

-Claro, querida. Ela é sua. -Bella disse a ela a abraçou com força quando Lizzy voou para cima dela.

-Só mais uma coisa. -Esme disse e olhamos para ela- Quando você vai contar a todos?

Bella bateu no meu braço e murmurou algo sobre 'elefantes'.

-Não o culp, Bella. É você. Você está brilhando e para ser honesta com você, você está mais redonda e seus seios maiores. -Esme sorriu.

-Ah, droga! Este fim de semana vamos fazer outro jantar em família. -ela disse corando e olhando para os seios. Esme estava certa, como é que eu não percebi isso?

-De quanto tempo?

-O que você está falando? –perguntou um Carlisle confuso.

-Ela... –Esme me olhou e fez eu me calar.

-Nós estamos... Eu quero dizer, ela está... Eu dei a ela... -ARGH o quão difícil era dizer isso?

-Eu estou grávida. -Bella sussurrou de forma quase inaudível.

-COMO? Eu prescrevi a sua última receita de anticoncepcionais! -Carlisle gritou.

-Ela deveria ter comprado eles, em primeiro lugar. -eu ri.

-Eu comprei! Foi de tomar que eu esqueci! -Bella murmurou corando.

-Gostaria de saber por quê! -Carlisle gemeu.

-Eu a mantive ocupada. -eu disse antes de eu percebr que não era uma pergunta e eu deveria ter respondido, corei levemente.

-Isso é mais do que eu queria saber. E eu não estou pronto para ser um vovô!

-Você já é! -eu disse e apontei para Lizzy que estava virando a cabeça de um adulto para outro, como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de tênis.

-Bebê, Bella? -ela sussurrou.

-Sim. Eu vou lhe dar um irmão ou irmã. -Bella disse a ela.

-Isso foi rápido! –a menina refletiu.

-O que foi rápido, bebê? -eu perguntei.

-Eu desejei que a Bella me desse um irmão. –abracei-a e beijei sua cabeça.

Quando me endireitei, vi que Bella tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

Esme e Carlisle nos abraçaram e felicitaram. Saímos pouco depois e Lizzy estava feliz com a perspectiva de andar neste carro.

-E se Jake não gostar dela? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eles vão gostar um do outro. Jake gosta de todos. -Bella disse.

-Menos de mim. -eu ri, lembrando do meu primeiro encontro com o animal.

-Eu ainda me pergunto por quê. -Bella disse para si mesma- Pare num supermercado. Estou com fome. -ela me disse.

-Nada de frango, certo? -sondei.

-É claro que sim!

-Eu vou ter que aprender a cozinhar, se eu quiser sobreviver esses nove meses! -eu suspirei.

-Enquanto você não grudar panquecas no o teto ou queimá-las, tudo vai estar perfeito. -Bella me provocou.

-Não fale sobre panquecas! Comi o suficiente para durar-me um par de vidas.

-Ha ha você é tão engraçado!

Eu disse que eu tenho meus momentos. -mostei a língua para ela e estacionei em frente a um supermercado.

-Vá comprar asas de frango, geléia de morango, vegetais congelados e tudo aquilo que você pode querer. Mas os três primeiros são muito importantes para o nosso jantar. -Bella me instruiu.

-Você não vem?

-Nós não podemos deixar Lizzy aqui sozinha! E não podemos deixar o cão sozinho.

Suspirei e fiz o meu caminho para dentro do supermercado. Passei toda a minha viagem no telefone com Bella, porque ela lembrava de coisas e eu precisava de instruções.

Em casa, eu a ajudei com nosso jantar e em torno das 10 nós comemos, então fui para a cama.

Nós estávamos à mesa, comendo e eu estava tentando encontrar o momento certo de dar a notícia.

-O que é isso? -ouvi Rose perguntar enojada. Olhei para o prato de Bella. Havia o bife com uma colher de caviar e purê de batatas e acima de tudo isso, havia algo que parecia chocolate derretido.

-Minha comida. -Bella respondeu serenamente e deu uma mordida na mistura estranha.

Emmett foi o primeiro a perceber o que está acontecendo.

-Você engravidou! Isso foi rápido!

Todos os outros olham para nós para confirmação e Bella acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer.

Eles estavam todos felizes por nós. Nós ligamos para os pais dela e os dois estavam felizes, também.

Enquanto Bella ajudava Lizzy com a lição de casa, eu decidi tentar fazer um bom jantar de Dia dos Namorados. Eu fiquei no telefone com Esme por duas horas e consegui colocar algumas asas de frango e as batatas no forno.

Eu fui para o quarto de Lizzy para chamar Bella e encontrei Lizzy dormindo mas nada de Bella. Fui para o quarto e a encontrei no banheiro. Parecia que seu novo lugar favorito. Pensei divertido.

-Bella?

Ela marchou para fora, olhando para mim.

-Que cheiro é esse?

-Eu... cozinhei? Fiz errado? Eu juro, eu segui tudo o que Esme me disse. -eu insisti.

-Você... cozinhando? Para mim? -ela perguntou espantada.

-Sim. Eu pensei que era uma boa idéia.

-Eu não posso. Sinto muito. -Bella sussurrou e explodiu em lágrimas.

-O que? -eu perguntei assustada e a peguei em meus braços.

-Eu não consigo comer isso. Talvez amanhã. Você não está com raiva de mim?

-Eu não estou. Eu deveria ter perguntado primeiro. -eu disse, percebendo que era difícil de satisfazer uma mulher grávida.

Em

, eu tinha certeza de que Bella iria fazer uma cama no banheiro. Ela passou muito tempo lá dentro, vomitando. Eu nem estava autorizado a tocá-la, porque ela ia ficar enjoada, por algum motivo desconhecido para mim.

Tudo mudou nos três meses seguintes, quando ela entrou em uma faze chamada 'fase hormonal', eu chamo isso de faze tesão. Eu nunca tinha a visto assim. Bella, que sempre me disse para manter minhas mãos para mim mesmo no trabalho, veio ao meu escritório algumas vezes todos os dias, fechando a porta atrás dela e sorrindo para mim. Não é que eu não goste mais deste segundo trimestre, mas eu estava cansada demais para isso. Um momento como este.

-Bella, eu estou ocupado. -eu disse, sem levantar a cabeça dos papéis debaixo do meu nariz. Eu tinha chegado a negar sexo, quem diria que era possível?

-Sou eu, Emmett. -ele disse divertido.

-Oh, ótimo. Preciso falar com você sobre essa coisa que você enviou. -eu disse e comecei a falar.

Depois de uma hora, Emmett me explicou por que ele pensou que seria melhor fazer a próximas fotos tirar do lado de fora e eu concordei.

-Agora, o que há com você? Você é como no piloto automático. -ele me disse que em causa.

-Estou cansado. -eu disse a ele e dei uma espiada na minha caneca vazia de café. Eu estava com medo de chamar Bella para me trazer outro. Passei a mão no meu rosto- Droga, Emmett. Tenho medo de chamar Bella aqui ou... estar perto dela. -eu admiti.

-Vocês dois estão brigando?

-Quem me dera! -eu ri- Ela costumava dizer que eu sou insaciável... mas ela é pior! Me diz que é uma fase normal! –pedi.

-Ela vai embora. Depende de mulher para mulher. Rosie não tinha muito tesão... se é isso que você quer saber,

-Eu não posso dizer não... Eu a amo demais para negar qualquer coisa, mas eu estou exausto, agora, eu não consigo juntar coragem para apertar esta merda de botão e dizer que eu preciso de mais café! -eu rosnei e olhou para o botão do intercomunicador.

-Você está realmente em apuros. Que eu nunca ouvi você dizer 'merda'. -Emmett disse com simpatia. Eu não precisava de sua simpatia, eu precisava que os próximos três meses para passassem já.

-Vai passar. Confie em mim. Ela não vai olhar para você mesmo quando ele nascer. Será que ela ainda contra saber o sexo? -perguntou ele.

-Não diga essa palavra! -estremeci.

-Que palavra? -ele perguntou confuso.

-Sexo! eu gritei e cai na minha cadeira. Eu olhei para o interfone e, quando tomei coragem para pressioná-lo, a porta se abriu.

Vi Bella, sorrindo para mim, com uma pasta nas mãos.

-Cacete. -murmurei fazendo Emmett rir.

-É isso que ela quer, meu amigo. -ele disse descaradamente. Eu peguei minha xícara de café vazia e joguei em cima dele. Ele se esquivou e a xícara se espatifou na parede a um metro de distância da cabeça de Bella. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu corri para ela.

-Merda! Ela não bateu em você, não é? -perguntei em pânico.

-Eu estou bem. Isto é para você. -ela empurrou a pasta em meus braços e me beijou- Eu tenho que ir fazer xixi, mas a Tanya ainda está com Jacob, fazendo o que você mandou. -Bella me disse, mordendo o lábio.

-Vai fazer xixi. Mulher tola. -eu ri de sua indecisão.

-Eu não gostaria que o meu patrão ficasse chateado por eu ter saído da minha mesa. -ela riu e saiu da minha sala.

Bati em Emmett com a pasta.

-Por que você se esquivou? E se tivesse batido na Bella?

-Ah, eu vejo o quanto você me ama! –ele disse- Eu vou indo. Deixei Rose no comando, mas algo me diz que não é uma boa idéia.

Ele virou-se para o elevador e quando as portas se abriram revelaram uma Rosalie irritada.

-Idiota! -ela gritou.

-Eu estou vindo, querida.

-E você! -ela se virou para mim

-O que eu fiz? –eu perguntei.

-Estou cansada de posar ao lado de animais que fazem xixi em mim ou me arranham! Tá na hora de repensar suas técnicas! -Rose gritou comigo.

-Rose, eu te ouvir do box do banheiro. -Bella disse assim que ela voltou.

-Eu vou pensar sobre isso, Rose. Honestamente, eu nunca pensei sobre o assunto do xixi. -ri.

-Você acha engraçado? Já tenho Dave que faz xixi em mim todos os dias! Acho que isso é o suficiente!

-Calma, querida. Ele disse que vai pensar sobre isso. -Emmett tentou acalmá-la.

Eles saíram e eu sentei na mesa de Bella, rindo baixinho com a perspectiva de um animal que faz xixi em meus modelos.

-Podemos ir para casa? Meus pés estão me matando. -Bella perguntou atrás de mim.

-Claro. Deixe-me ver algumas coisas que eu preciso. -eu disse e fui para a minha sala pegar alguns arquivos.

-Por que está Angela aqui, hoje? -ela me perguntou no carro.

-A licença maternidade dela está quase no fim. E você entrarána sua logo. -eu disse e rezei para ela não gritar.

-Você está me demitindo...? -ela chorou.

-Não, Bella! É chamada licença maternidade.

-Eu estou de só sete meses. -ela me disse, esfregando a barriga.

-Só faltam dois meses mais. Por favor, você tem outras coisas para fazer em casa. -eu disse a ela.

-Como o quê? Limpar e cozinhar? -ela respondeu ríspida.

-Sim e não. Estamos organizando o quarto do bebê.

-Quando? -ela sussurrou. Eu podia ouvir que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu joelho.

-Em uma semana ela vai estar de volta. Você pode vir, também, amor. Mas no momento que eu ver que está sendo demais, você vai ficar em casa. -eu disse com firmeza.

-Obrigada, Edward.

-De nada, amor.

Aconteceu exatamente como eu disse, as duas trabalharam até Bella estar com mais de oito meses e eu vi como ela estava se movendo devagar e a ouvi ela dizer para Angela que suas costas doíam. Naquela noite eu coloquei um fim a sua vinda para o trabalho. Ela não reclamou.

Eu estava temendo o momento em que o novo membro da família iria se juntar a nós. Lembrei-me de como Emmett estava no começo e eu estremeci ao pensar que eu ia ficar assim.

Eu estava trabalhando na minha agenda para o mês seguinte, quando meu celular tocou.

-Desculpe, Angela. -eu disse enquanto atendia. Eu olhei para o identificador de chamadas, Bella.

-Sim, amor? -eu respondi.

-Papai! –a voz frenética de Lizzy me assustou.

-Por que você está me ligando, querida?

-Mamãe... ela está gritando. -ela me disse e um segundo depois, Bella gritou no telefone.

-Traga seu traseiro pra cá e me leve para o hospital.

-Já estou indo, querida. Tenho que ir, termine isso, Angela. Bella, você já ligou para alguém? -perguntei xingando o elevador que estava se movendo muito devagar.

-Não. Eu não-omphh. -ela gemeu.

-Eu estou indo para casa. Vou ligar para Carlisle.

A linha ficou muda e eu acelerei torcendo para nenhum policial me pegar. Na farol, liguei para Carlisle.

-Edward.

-Eu estou levando a Bella. -eu disse a ele.

-Acalme-se. Você tem que ficar forte. -ele me contou.

-COMO? Ela desligou na minha cara, ela está em dor. -eu gritei e acelerei mais.

-Ok, eu vou estar pronto para ela quando você vir. Vou dizer Esme para ligar para todo mundo.

-Obrigado, pai.

-Qualquer coisa pelo meu menino assustado. -ele riu e desligou.

Eu estacionei na frente da porta da frente e corri para dentro.

Lizzy estava chorando e Bella estava me xingando em voz alta.

-Eu estou aqui. -eu anunciei e a peguei em meus braços- Liz, siga-me.

Ela caminhou em silêncio atrás de mim, limpando as lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito por você estar sentindo tanta dor, querida. -sussurrei e beijei a testa de Bella enquanto eu abaixei ela no carro. Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dela e fechei a porta. Lizzy já havia entrado no banco de trás.

-ME LEVA PARA O HOSPITAL! -Bella rugiu apertando sua barriga.

-Estou indo. -eu disse e acelerei em direção ao hospital.

* * *

**Gostaram?**

**Ia postar isso só amanhã, mas como tenho projeto pra fazer, decidi colocar hoje pra não correr o risco de esquecer! **

**Se alguém aqui acompanhava minha outra tradução, não se desespere! Assim que finalizar O Diabo Veste Armani vou voltar a trabalhar em Desafiando a Gravidade, decidi ir por partes, pra não colocar muita coisa no meu prato e não aguentar comer... se é que alguém vai entender essa comparação!**

**Enfim, gente, por hoje é só.**

**Próxima Atualização (capítulo final): 16/12 - Domingo **

**Beijos e bom domingo! :D**


	29. Anos Felizes

**Oh, céus! A história chegou ao fim! :O**

**É isso ai gente, esse é o último capítulo.**

**Me perguntaram, por review, se essa história tem continuação ( ****ferpbiagi, foi você quem perguntou, mas como estava como _Guest_ não pude responder (: ) NÃO, ela não tem continuação, tem apenas uns Outtakes, que por enquanto, pelo menos, eu não vou traduzir. Vou terminar minha outra tradução antes de pensar em traduzir esses extras. Espero que entendam.**

**É isso aí, gente, não vou mais enrolar.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Bella**

Eu estava ajudando Lizzy com a lição de casa. Toulouse estava deitado na minha barriga enorme e eu estava dizendo o que ela devia escrever enquanto acariciava Toulouse. Os cachorros entraram na sala e pularam no sofá do nosso lado, me assustando. Uma senti dor intense no meu abdomen. Não dei muita importância para e continuei a explicar a matéria para Lizzy. Depois da quinta vez que senti a dor, não consegui contar um gemido de dor.

-O que foi? –Lizzy perguntou assustada.

-Eu não sei, querida. Ach… -senti algo líquido escorrendo pelas minhas pernas e me levantei de repente, sentindo mais uma onda de dor. Me curvei, gemendo- Ligue pro papai, diga pra ele vir pra casa. Agora. –instruí Lizzy.

Ela se atrapalhou com o telefone mas conseguiu ligar para Edward, eu comecei a cronometrar o tempo entre minhas contrações.

Peguei o telefone de Lizzy e gritei nele.

-Traga seu traseiro pra cá e me leve para o hospital.

-Já estou indo, querida. Tenho que ir, termine isso, Angela. Bella, você já ligou para alguém?

-Não. Eu não-omphh. –outra contração veio, agora elas estavam vindo a cada dez minutos.

-Eu estou indo para casa. Vou ligar para Carlisle. –ele me disse e ouvi os pneus do carro cantando. Desliguei o telefone, sem nem conseguir segurá-lo mais.

-Mamãe? -Lizzy murmurou e colocou a mãozinha na minha barriga.

-Eu odeio o papai! -eu gritei cerrando os dentes.

-Por quê? -Lizzy perguntou inocentemente.

-Porque a culpa é dele que eu estou com dor! -eu gritei e segurei minha barriga com mais força.

Ela começou a chorar ao ver minha reação e Jake e Delilah começaram a latir. A porta da frente se abriu e Edward entrou.

-Eu estou aqui. -ele anunciou em voz alta e veio até mim, pegando-me e me levando para o seu carro depois de dizer para Lizzy a segui-lo.

-Eu sinto muito por você estar sentindo tanta dor, querida. -Edward sussurrou para mim e beijou minha testa enquanto me colocava no banco do passageiro. Ele beijou meus lábios depois e em seguida correu para o lado do motorista.

-ME LEVA PARA O HOSPITAL! -eu gritei quando outra contração atingido.

-Estou indo. -ele disse baixinho e acelerou em direção ao hospital.

Estávamos parados num semáforo pela terceira vez e eu tinha certeza que eu ia ter o bebê no carro se não chegássemos logo.

-Respire, querida. -Edward me acalmou enquanto ele buzinava furiosamente e xingava em voz alta.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei pensar em outra coisa, mas foi em vão.

-Quanto tempo entre elas? -ele me perguntou preocupado enquanto ele ultrapassava dois carros, dirigindo rápido demais para o meu gosto.

-Cinco minutos, agora. -eu disse a ele.

-Eu estou com fome. -Lizzy disse do banco de atrás. De alguma forma, eu consegui esquecer que ela estava ali.

-AGORA NÃO! -Edward gritou e fez uma meia-volta, fazendo os pneus cantarem e parando em frente ao hospital.

-Edward-oww, não grita com ela! -eu disse.

Carlisle já estava nos esperando e ele me levou direto para a maternidade onde meu médico veio me examinar. Eu já estava com 6 centímetros de dilatação, mas a dor estava ficando insuportável.

Edward estava na cama ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

-Você não pode dar alguma coisa para ela? Ela está com muita dor! -ele gritou com uma enfermeira.

-Eu preciso de aprovação do médico. -ela disse, indiferente.

-Eu estou indo atrás de seu médico. -ele sussurrou e saiu correndo da sala.

Eles voltaram e o médico me deu um pouco de morfina, eu acho. O alívio foi imediato.

-Obrigado! -eu sorri agradecida.

-Disponha. Eu já volto para aplicar a anestesia. -ele sorriu para mim e saiu.

-Você está lindo. -eu disse para Edward com um grande sorriso no meu rosto. Eu sabia que parecia uma idiota, mas eu estava me sentindo tão bem.

-Você está chapada. -ele riu e beijou meus lábios uma vez.

-Eu me sinto chapada. -eu ri. Meu riso cessou quando vi a agulha que o médico trouxe para mim.

Edward me ajudou a colocar o pijama do hospital e depois o médico me deu a anestesia. Eu ouvi Edward soltar palavrões em voz alta e então eu percebi que eu tinha apertado a mão dele com muita força.

-Sinto muito. -eu consegui sussurrar.

A enfermeira veio e colocou algumas coisas na minha barriga para monitorar as contrações e a pressão arterial, ela disse.

-É normal eu não estar sentindo os meus dedos? -perguntei a uma enfermeira.

-Sim. É muito bom. Quer dizer que a anestesia fez efeito.

-Todo mundo está aqui. Emmett me mandou uma mensagem. -Edward me disse, acariciando minha mão.

-Que bom. Fique aqui comigo.

-É claro. Onde mais eu iria? -ele murmurou, encolhi os ombros.

Meu médico continuou entrando e saindo da quarto e me dizendo o quão longe minhas contrações estavam e depois do que pareceu séculos, ele me disse que elas estavam a 15 segundos umas das outras, e que eu estava com 10 cm de dilatação e que o bebê estava em posição de sair.

Quando Edward ouviu isso, ele pegou meu rosto e começou a me beijar.

O médico me disse para começar a fazer força depois que ele me ajeitasse em uma posição melhor. Fiz o que disse e eu repeti o processo até que ele disse que a cabeça estava saindo. Eu senti uma pressão grande e um pouco de dor. Segurei na mão de Edward e ele apertou de volta, incentivando-me e dizendo que eu estava indo muito bem.

Eu continuei fazendo força até ouvir o belo som do choro do bebê. Meu bebê estava bem.

-Só mais um pouco. Faça força. -o médico instruiu. Fiz força e gritei com a dor.

-É um menino! -o médico anunciou. Ele perguntou se Edward queria cortar o cordão umbilical e, eu podia ver que ele estava à beira das lágrimas, ele o fez com as mãos trêmulas.

A equipe levou o bebê para examiná-lo e o médico me disse para fazer força mais uma vez para empurrar a placenta. Quando o médico me disse para empurrar novamente, senti a mão de Edward escorregar da minha e depois eu ouvi um baque.

-Edward? -perguntei preocupada.

-Ele vai ficar bem. Ele não é muito resistente, né? -o médico riu. Eu sorri lentamente e balancei a cabeça.

Depois que a enfermeira me entregou meu bebê, ela acordou Edward, de alguma forma.

Ele era muito pequeno e rosado, sua boca pequena estava fazendo um bico parecido com o do seu pai. _Com esse biquinho, ele vai conseguir tudo o que quiser_. Olhei para Edward, que estava observando a pequena pessoa em meus braços com adoração.

-Então, qual vai sei o nome dele? -sussurrei.

-Anthony Robert Cullen. -Edward disse com orgulho- Imagine quantos apelidos vamos conseguir inventar. Ant, Tony, Rob, Bob, Robbie, Bobbie...

-Bobo. –tentei acalmar sua emoção com a nova adição à nossa família, que se contorcia em meus braços.

Todos vieram ver o bebê e agora Edward estava ao meu lado na cama, eu tinha minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e nós estávamos observando Esme e Alice babar em Anthony.

-Ele é pequeno. -Lizzy disse baixinho do meu lado.

-Claro que ele é. Ele vai crescer logo, logo. -eu expliquei.

Fiquei três dias no hospital e eu não aguentava mais um segundo naquele lugar. Quando cheguei em casa, eu estava muito feliz por finalmente estar de volta. Esme não poderia vir me ajudar, porque ela tinha um evento beneficente em outra cidade e ela estava muito chateada por eles terem a chamado agora, quando eu precisava dela. Mas Edward me ajudou muito.

Nós colocamos o berço no nosso quarto e quando eu estava cansada demais para acordar e alimentar Anthony, ele o levava para a cozinha e lhe dava leite.

Depois de três meses, Edward parecia mais cansado do que eu.

Tínhamos acabado de limpar as mesas depois de termos recebido a família toda para a ceia de Natal.

-Os dois estão dormindo. -Edward sorriu para mim e fechou a torneira- Deixe os pratos aí. Nós podemos lavar amanhã.

-E o que vamos fazer já que as crianças estão dormindo, senhor Cullen? -eu perguntei séria.

Desde que tive Anthony, nós tivemos relações apenas três vezes e eu sentia muito sua falta.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e me apertou ainda mais contra o balcão.

-Você não deveria ter dito isso, Isabella. -meus joelhos ficaram fracos ao som de sua voz e eu gemia, empurrando meus quadris contra os dele. Ele acalmou meus movimentos e pressionou seus lábios em meu pescoço.

-Vá para nosso quarto e tire a roupa. -ele sussurrou humilde, fazendo minha calcinha ficar encharcada com suas palavras.

Eu obedeci. Só tive tempo de me espalhar na cama antes de a porta se abrir e Edward entrar. Ele trancou-a e avançou para mim. Ele estava vestindo o casaco do Papai Noel, e só isso.

Edward foi até o aparelho de som e apertou _play_, em seguida, virou-se para mim e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Você quer acordar as crianças? Abaixe o volume! -eu disse a ele severamente. Ele abaixou um pouco mas deixou ligado e veio para a cama.

-Dança para mim, amor.

Eu pisquei e me levantei, corando. Será que ele realmente esperava que eu dançasse? Eu poderia me machucar gravemente.

"_Santa Baby_" começou a tocar e formulei um plano. Eu fui até ele e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, minha perna entre as suas, as afastando e me inclinei em sua direção colocando seu rosto perto de meus seios. Eu ouvi ele gemer e sorri. Vitória!

Abri o casaco e tracei seu peito com um dedo, sussurrando a letra da musica para ele. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, quando eu parei em sua virilha, mas sem tocar seu membro.

-Bella. -ele respirou fundo, implorando.

Sua mão esquerda atrás de mim, me puxando mais perto. Eu levantei minha perna apoiando em seu ombro e virei seu queixo para cima, inclinando-me para beijá-lo. Foi ruim, sou uma pessoa descoordenada de mais para fazer uma _lap dance_. Eu cai sobre ele, rindo.

-Bem, isso foi legal. Enquanto durou. -Edward riu e me posicionou em seu colo. Nós dois gememos quando ele entrou em mim.

Seu pênis me esticando, me encheu de maneiras que eu senti falta. Ainda não tínhamos feito amor nessa posição depois do nascimento de Anthony.

-Você é maravilhosa! Tão quente e apertada, baby. -Edward murmurou.

Seus lábios beijavam meu pescoço e quando ele não estava me beijando, estava dando mordidinhas na minha pele. Devolvi o favor, mordendo sua orelha e abraçando o pescoço com força enquanto eu subia e descia, lentamente.

-Ah, como eu senti sua falta. -ele ofegou em meu ombro. Logo, nós dois nos perdemos com a intensidade de nosso orgasmo. Alguns minutos depois, enquanto nos recuperávamos, nos vestimos, caso tivéssemos que sair do quarto.

O 'sair do quarto' veio mais rápido do que eu esperava. Nós tínhamos acabado de pegar no sono quando uma batida na porta me assustou e me fez gritar.

-Shh, eu vou ver o que é. -Edward me disse baixinho e abriu a porta.

-Ele está chorando. -Lizzy murmurou sonolenta.

Por que eu não ouvi? Abri um olho para olhar para o monitor do bebê e vi que estava no mudo. Droga!

-Durma, Bella. Eu cuido dele. -eu ouvi Edward dizer e eu murmurei de acordo, um segundo depois voltei a dormir.

Anthony já estava com um ano e dois meses e ainda estávamos tentando fazê-lo falar. Ele nem mesmo tentava, só ria da nossa cara quando tentávamos fazer com que ele dissesse nossos nomes.

Agora, nós estávamos na sala de estar e Edward estava gritando no telefone, conversando com alguns idiotas. 'Idiotas' eram seus ex-parceiros, amigos, se eu poderia chamar-lhes isso.

-O que diabos eu devo fazer? Você não assinou... - ele gemeu e ouviu atentamente seguida, caiu no sofá ao meu lado me jogando um olhar exasperado e passando a mão livre pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o- E se você é incompetente, o problema é meu? Talvez da próxima vez, eu vou pegar Jenny e não você de novo. Eu não tenho tempo para lidar com putas! -ele gritou desligou o telefone, irritado.

-Edward! -gritei e dei um socou em seu braço.

-Ai! O que deu em você? Ela está agindo feito uma vadia, de novo! -ele gemeu e esfregou o braço.

-Pare de xingar! Pelo menos na frente deles! -eu disse, apontando para as crianças que estavam no chão.

Lizzy estava tentando ensinar Anthony brincar com blocos. Ele dava um tapa em cada torre que ela fazia, a deixando irritada.

-Apenas deixe-os assim por um segundo! -Lizzy disse com raiva e vi as duas torres que ela havia feito. Anthony levantou-se e colocou um bloco em cima da torre menor- Finalmente! É isso aí. -Lizzy disse como uma mãe orgulhosa, me fazendo rir. Em seu entusiasmo, sua mão atingiu as torres e elas caíram em cima de Ant.

-Putcha!

Nós todos congelamos e olhamos para ele espantado. Ele estava com raiva e ele disse sua primeira palavra.

-Eu vou te matar, Edward! -eu gritei e me virei para ele.

-Esse é meu garoto! -Edward disse com orgulho, pegou Anthony no colo e saiu dançando ao redor da sala.

-Ele chamou Lizzy puta! -eu gemi.

-Ela estava te irritando, não estava, Anty? -ele riu.

- Putcha! Putcha ! -Anthony continuou rindo e batendo palmas.

Lizzy assistiu a cena espantada.

-Pelo menos não foi a outra palavra,a que Emmett tentou ensiná-lo. -ela respirou e colocou a mão sobre sua boca nos observando ansiosamente.

-Que palavra? -perguntei confusa.

-Deixa pra lá. -ela disse rapidamente.

-Que palavra o tio Emmett andou ensinando? -Edward perguntou Anthony, ainda dançando com ele.

-Ele não sabe. Nem sei o que significa. Ele é uma palavra ruim, eu tenho certeza. -Lizzy disse.

-Que palavra? -eu perguntei apreensiva.

-É mais como uma frase. -ela disse nervosa e olhou para Edward. Eu assenti para que ela dissesse. Ela olhou para Edward com cuidado e sussurrou- Papai é um viado.

Edward virou-se e ficou boquiaberto olhando para ela, obviamente, não tendo prestado atenção à nossa conversa anterior.

-Foi o tio Emmett que disse isso! -Lizzy disse rapidamente.

Anthony bateu na bochecha de Edward e disse em voz alta.

-Vado!

Eu tentei não rir, mas eu consegui me conter e logo eu estava rindo tanto que havia lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Edward olhou para Anthony, carrancudo.

-Era demais esperar que ele dissesse um simples 'papai' ou 'mamãe'? -ele murmurou.

-O que significa isso? -Lizzy perguntou.

-Algo ruim e eu vou matar o Emmett! -Edward rosnou enquanto Anthony continuava a cantarolar as duas palavras, alternando as duas.

**Oito Anos Depois**

Estávamos nos preparando para a primeira temporada juntos no chalé. Anthony tinha idade suficiente para isso, assim como nosso pequeno milagre, Carlie. Quando eu tinha perdido a esperança de engravidar novamente, eu engravidei dela. Ela estava com quatro anos, e já causava mais problemas do que Anthony.

-Anthony, você já fez suas malas? -eu perguntei quando entrei em seu quarto. O quarto estava um caos total, roupas jogadas por toda parte, CDs, cadernos, comida- O que é essa bagunça toda? Eu vou deixar você em casa, eu juro!

-Eu não consigo achar meu boné! É do Hawks que ganhei do vovô Charlie! -ele gemeu e continuou a atirar coisas. Lembrei-me de uma cena semelhante, anos atrás, quando Edward não conseguia encontrar o seu gorro. Tal pai, tal filho.

-Vai ajudar a sua irmã. Vou encontrar o seu boné. -eu suspirei.

-Qual? -ele perguntou descaradamente.

-Carlie. E não vem com gracinha pra cima de mim. -eu o tirei do quarto e comecei a procurar o boné. Eu me sentia como se fosse me afogar em todas as roupas!

Tinha acabado de achar o boné quando ouvi um grito vindo do quarto de Lizzy.

Eu corri para fora do quarto de Anthony e dei de cara com Edward que também corria para o quarto de Lizzy.

-Tudo bem? -ele sussurrou.

-Sim. -eu disse e fomos para o quarto dela.

Eu abri a porta e encontrei o quarto vazio. Ela estava no banheiro.

-Vá e terminar de fazer as malas. Vou ver o que está acontecendo. Eu empurrei Edward para fora. Ele resisitiu por um momento, mas saiu depois de beijar-me suavemente.

-Eu estou aqui. Me deixe entrar -eu disse a ela.

Lizzy abriu a porta e eu olhei para ela para ver o que estava errado. Ela estava chorando e segurando a barriga. Me ajoelhei ao lado dela no chão, onde ela estava balançando lentamente.

-O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? -perguntei preocupada.

-Eu estou doente... Eu acho. -ela franziu o cenho- E... Eu estou... -ela me olhou mordendo o lábio.

-Você está? -perguntei.

-Sangrando. -ela sussurrou assustada. Dei um suspiro de alívio por ela estar bem. Ela já estava com treze anos, eu deveria ter esperado por isso.

-É normal. -eu disse a ela- Fique aqui, eu já volto. -eu fui até meu banheiro pegar um absorvente.

Ela franziu a testa quando os viu e me olhou estranho.

-Já não falavam disso com você, na escola? -eu perguntei apressadamente. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e mordeu o lábio.

Eu comecei a explicar rapidamente o que estava acontecendo e ela sorriu para mim.

-Eu sou uma mulher.

-Sim, você é. -eu ri e beijei sua bochecha.

-Coloque isso e depois me procure pra eu te dar um remédio para a cólica. Preciso fazer as malas da Carlie, tenho certeza que Ant não vai ajudá-la.

-Ok. -ela disse calmamente.

Fui até Carlie, que estava chorando e segurando o que costumava ser um ursinho de pelúcia.

-ANTHONY! -eu gritei e ele apareceu ao meu lado com um olhar angelical.

-O que você fez? -eu perguntei batendo o pé e apontando para Carlie.

-Nada. Ela puxou.

-Por que ela puxou isso? Por que você está provocando sua irmã?

-Tony mau. -Carlie chorou e abraçou o ursinho sem cabeça.

Fui até ela e a peguei no colo.

-Shh, sim, ele é mau. Anthony, peça desculpas.

-Da próxima vez vai ser a sua cabeça. –ele disse.

-Anthony! -eu disse exasperada quando Carlie começou a tremer nos meus braços.

-O que está acontecendo? Você sabe onde a comida do Toulouse está? -Edward perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto de Carlie.

-No armário da esquerda, na cozinha. Espere. Olha o que ele fez! -eu disse Edward. Ele olhou para o ursinho de pelúcia e fez uma careta.

Eu me virei para Anthony.

-Diga para ele o que você acabou de falat para a Carlie, um momento atrás.

-Não.

Edward olhou para mim.

-Ele disse que da próxima vez, é a cabeça. -eu disse.

-Não a dela! -Ant disse, tentando se defender. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele- A sua. -ele me disse serenamente e então correu para longe.

-Anthony! Volte aqui, agora! -Edward gritou enquanto pegava Carlie dos meus braços. Eu estava com vontade de estrangular o garoto.

-Tony mau. -Carlie disse novamente suavemente.

-Mau nem sequer começar a descrevê-lo. –gemi- Você era tão ruim assim quando criança? Eu não consigo ver a quem ele puxou! -eu perguntei enquanto Anthony voltava, arrastado por Lizzy, que parecia furiosa.

-Eu era bozinho, pelo que Esme me disse. -Edward riu.

-Contra pra mamãe o que você fez! AGORA! -Lizzy disse.

-Nada. -ele disse com firmeza e lutou para livrar seu braço do aperto da irmã- AI! Isso dói! -gemeu.

-Você quebrou! -Lizzy estalou. Olhei preocupada para Edward.

-O que ele quebrou? -eu perguntei, com medo.

-O porta retrato idiota dela!

-Não é idiota! É do Timmy!

-Com quem será... -Lizzy bateu a mão sobre boca dele, o fazendo começar a chorar.

Suspirei irritada, mas mesmo tão irritada com ele, eu não conseguia vê-lo chorar. Agachei-me e ele se jogou em meus braços.

-De-de-desculpa. -ele soluçou.

Lá pelas onze da noite, conseguimos acalmar todas as crianças e colocá-las na cama.

-Quando eu tinha três anos, eu quebrei um vaso de porcelana da minha mãe, porque eu o achava feio. -Edward me disse quando nos sentamos na cama naquela noite.

-O que? -eu perguntei perplexa, sem saber o que o dizer sobre isso.

-Eu não era tão bonzinho quando criança, mas Anthony é mil vezes pior do que eu era. -ele confessou.

-Eu nunca fiquei de castigo porque eu nunca fiz nada de errado. Elizabeth te colocou de castigo quando você quebrou seu vaso de porcelana?

-Sim, naturalmente. -ele riu.

-Qual foi o castigo? -perguntei interessada e virei minha cabeça para ele. Seus olhos estavam longe e vidrados.

-Eu tive que ficar parado em algum lugar até que ela deixasse eu sair. Foi horrível. Eu me mexi demais, e quanto mais eu me mexia, mais tempo ela me fazia ficar parado. -ele riu.

-Gostei. Vou pensar sobre isso. Quem sabe se fizermos a brincadeira do mudo, a gente não sobrevive a viagem. -eu disse esperançosamente, imaginando o caminho e os dois rebeldes.

-Talvez. -Edward disse e virou em cima de mim.

-O que você está fazendo? -eu perguntei assustada.

-Oh, eu não sei... -ele disse em voz baixa e beijou ao longo da minha mandíbula -Eu sinto falta de quando era só nós dois. -ele suspirou.

-Nunca foi 'só nós dois'. -eu disse a ele e corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo- Lizzy sempre esteve aqui.

-Sim, mas Esme ajudava. Ainda ajuda, graças a Deus. Se ela não ajudasse, eu já teria enlouquecido.

-Felizmente. Mas agora, vamos dormir. -eu disse a ele, sabendo que tínhamos que acordar cedo.

Edward gemeu e começou a morder e lamber o meu pescoço. Ele desceu, cutucando, com o nariz, minha camisola. Minhas mãos foi para o seu pijama e comecei a desabotoar-lo.

Ele pressionou seus quadris contra os meus, gemendo levemente e envolvendo meu mamilo em seus lábios. Eu levantei meus quadris e os esfreguei contra os dele, meus dedos acariciando sua barriga.

-Mamãe! Papai! -Carlie chorou e, um segundo depois, a porta do nosso quarto se abriu e ela correu para dentro.

-Merda! -Edward murmurou e virou de lado.

Carlie pulou na cama e se aconchegou entre nós. Eu ajustei minha camisola e a envolvi em meus braços.

-O que aconteceu?

-Monstros. -ela sussurrou.

Edward murmurou algo, quando olhei para ele, ele revirou os olhos e se inclinou para beijar a testa Carlie, depois os meus lábios.

-Boa noite. -ele resmungou e caiu sobre o travesseiro.

Eu ri e escondi meu rosto no cabelo de Carlie. A única chance de termos um tempo só pra nós dois nas montanhas seria se conseguíssemos deixar as crianças completamente esgotadas, o que faríamos. Espero.

-O que você fez? -alguém gritou. Eu gemi e me virei para o outro lado, na esperança de dormir um pouco mais.

-Sua culpa! –a voz inconfundível de Anthony ecoou pela casa.

-Ela é um cachorro! Como ela pode fazer toda essa bagunça? -Lizzy gritou.

-Eu puxei o rabo dela. -ele parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Por que você gosta de torturar meu cachorro?

-Ela é feia!

-Ela é linda!

-Ela é suja e feia!

-Porque você colocou carvão nela! Olha o tapete! A mamãe vai matar você! -Lizzy gritou para Anthony e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Ant começou a chorar.

-Mamãe! Ela me bateu! -ele gritou e eu o ouvi correndo para o quarto.

-Pelo amor de Deus. Estou cansado! -Edward gemeu e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Olhei para o relógio. 07:00.

-Acorda. Já são sete horas. –sussurrei, quando a porta se abriu e Anthony, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, correu na minha direção.

-Ela me bateu! -ele me disse, com as lágrimas rolando de seus grandes olhos. Eu podia ver manchas pretas em seu rosto e mãos.

-Porque você é um idiota! -Lizzy gritou do outro quarto.

-ELIZABETH! Eu não quero ouvir essa palavra saindo da sua boca! -Edward gritou e finalmente se levantou.

-Aquela puta. -Anthony murmurou baixo. Ele gostava de usar a palavra, pelo fato de ter sido sua primeira.

Apesar de seu tom baixo, eu o ouvi.

-O que você disse? –perguntei, severa.

-Nada. -ele murmurou.

-Eu vou deixar você em casa, eu juro. -eu ameacei.

-Então me deixe! Todo mundo me odeia mesmo! -ele gritou.

-Nós temos mesmo que brigar tão cedo? -Edward tentou nos acalmar.

-Você não está bravo por ele ter xingado a Lizzy?

-Claro que estou. Mas temos que ir. -ele me disse baixinho.

Uma hora, uma dúzia de sanduíches e muitas reclamações depois, estávamos finalmente na estrada. Pegamos o Volvo para que todos coubessem confortavelmente, nós cinco, mais dois cachorros e um coelho. Parecia uma família de loucos, eu me pergunto como eu continuava sã.

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

Carlie e Anthony começaram a cantar em voz alta e fora de sintonia.

Qando Edward agarrou o volante com força percebi que ele estava tentando não perder a paciência.

-Já chega. –eu disse alto e eles se acalmaram instantaneamente- Quem ficar em silêncio por mais tempo vai ganhar um presente a mais do Papai Noel. -prometi.

O silêncio era tanto, que fez minha cabeça latejar. Eu coloquei um CD e relaxei. Algumas horas mais tarde, eu senti um toque no meu ombro. Eu virei para ver Anthony se contorcendo em seu assento.

-O que foi?

Ele moveu os lábios formando a palavra 'xixi', sem falar em voz alta. Eu ri e pedi para Edward parar no primeiro lugar que ele encontrasse. Durante a parada, todos nós usamos o banheiro e comemos.

Nós estávamos indo direto para a cabine, portanto, eu e Edward trocamos de lugar à meia noite. Edward acordou às oito e me fez parar o carro para que ele pudesse dirigir. Eu não tinha percebido como eu estava cansada, minha cabeça chegou a bater na janela do lado do passageiro. Adormeci instantaneamente.

-Ant, se acalme. Falta só uma hora de viagem, eu já disse. -Edward pareceu exasperado.

Abri meus olhos e vi que estávamos cercados por neve. Eu sorri e me virei para Edward.

-Oi.

-Desculpa se ele te acordou. Tentei mantê-lo quieto.

-Está tudo bem. -eu disse me espreguiçando.

Quando finalmente chegamos, as crianças começaram a saltar na neve e Carlie começou a comê-la.

-Não coma isso! -eu disse e a peguei no colo.

-É bom estar de volta. -Edward disse.

-É mesmo. -eu sorri, lembrando os bons tempos.

Era dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, então decoramos o chalé com os enfeites que levamos e depois que consegui convencer as crianças de irem se deitar, eu me aconcheguei no sofá com Edward.

-Você sabe o que eu gostaria? -ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

-O que?

-Chocolate quente. –então fizemos chocolate quente, com rum e nos sentamos em frente a lareira, lembrando de natais passados.

Aquele chalé significava tanto para nós, foi onde tudo começou. Lembrei de como éramos jovens e os momentos maravilhosos que tivemos na nossa lua de mel.

Eu realmente tive sorte. Eu sempre quis estar com Edward Cullen e Alice me ajudou com isso. Eu seria para sempre sempre grata à duende. Edward tinha mudado muito ao longo dos anos, as vezes eu não o reconhecia. Aquele idiota insensível se tornou um marido superprotetor e pai maravilhoso.

Ele me trouxe para a realidade quando começou a rir. Levantei meu rosto de seu lugar no ombro de Edward e olhei para ele.

-O que é tão engraçado, bobo? -eu perguntei e tracei sua mandíbula com meus dedos.

-Eu estava lembrando de como alguém, eu não vou citar nomes, derramou café em mim. -ele disse sorrindo suavemente.

-E eu ainda não fui arremessada da janela do seu escritório. –brinquei.

Ele sorriu, me tomou em seus braços, e subiu as escadas. Paramos no corredor e eu olhei para ele.

-Olhe para cima. -ele murmurou e avistei o visco antes que ele me beijasse calorosamente.

-Eu te amo, Edward. -eu disse a ele, enquanto ele subia as escadas.

-Eu também te amo, Bella. Tanto. Cada dia mais do que o anterior. -ele me levou para o quarto e fizemos amor até adormecermos nos braços um do outro.

* * *

**É isso ai, acabou :'(**

**Foi uma experiência maravilhosa fazer essa tradução, e vivenciar o apoio dos leitores, que ajudaram desde o começo! Muito obrigada, gente, de verdade! Obrigada pelo apoio, pela compreensão e por tudo!**

**Não achei que fosse ser tão emocionante terminar uma tradução!**

**Vou mudar ela para _Complete, _mas se vocês algum dia verem uma atualização é dos capítulos que precisam ser arrumados ou dos Outtakes.**

**Agora vou partir para terminar minha outra tradução, e convido quem ainda não leu a ir lá dar uma olhadinha (:**

**Beijo e muito obrigada, gente :D**


End file.
